


Scoring Six

by SimplyTsundere



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Football, Angst with a Happy Ending, Angst. Have I mentioned angst?, Blackmail, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Cheerleaders, Confusion, Eren Is a Little Shit, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, First Time Bottoming, Homophobic Language, Injury, Jean Has Shitty Family?, Levi-centric (Shingeki no Kyojin), Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, Marco Bott and Ymir Are Related, Minor Moment of The F Word, Multi, Quarterback Levi, Rivals, Runningback - Tailback Eren, Sassy Southern Marco, Sexual Tension, Shock., Slow Burn, Smut, Southern Marco, Top Eren Yeager, Verse Couple, Ymir & Marco Are Twins, just a bit, pranksters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 50
Words: 213,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6610687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyTsundere/pseuds/SimplyTsundere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the off season secretly recovering from an injury, the last thing Levi wants to do is go through summer training camp with a bunch of new recruits. Upon first walking out onto the field his eyes meet the glimmering gemstone eyes of Eren Jaeger, formerly their top rival’s top running back. He has no idea why he’s there in a training uniform no less, but he’s not ready for the instant animosity that sparks between them. Abrasive, egotistical, loud, and selfish; it was no wonder why the rookie running back never worked well with his old teammates. When their worlds collide, Levi will have to pull everything he can to make sure that his last year on the collegiate football field will be his best. One person stands to ruin his chances if he can’t get over himself and learn to work with others. The two will have a year to learn to work with each other and the team to be able to finish their year as the best in the region. Will the boys be able to find common ground to help them both strive to be their bests or will they run themselves into the ground trying to deny what they both know is happening, as their time together begins to cause them to grow to be more than just rivals and before long teammates on and off the field?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome To Training, Ladies.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [florealbliss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/florealbliss/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ereri Football AU](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/191356) by Kagekii. 



> Here it is guys, the first chapter of Scoring Six. If you're on tumblr I know you've all been waiting for it to happen. I don't often post first drafts but just as a taste here's what I'm working worth. I do not yet have an update schedule in place, but I hope that you'll enjoy the first peak in to the world. Safe travels.
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses, Neko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full disclosure: I have changed drastically since writing this piece and you'll notice a lot of errors in the beginning and some scattered throughout. Dialogue is pretty unbearable at the beginning but changes throughout as this has continued almost two years. I don't always check over the chapter. If my processor doesn't pick it up I often don't either as I don't read back over it. If anything bothers you, tough it out if you can and know I'll go back and edit chapters at random times. At the story's end I'll begin a slight overhaul on the first half of the chapters.
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

At 5:30am on a Monday morning in mid-July began the first day of summer training. Having worked out all off-season, senior, Levi Ackerman was more than ready to get back to his field. This year he was determined to make it back to the Rose Bowl undefeated just as he did the previous year. As the quarterback of the team, and returning Captain, he had high hopes that he could lead his team back to face off against the Stohess Spartans and win. After 9 years of devastating losses to the Spartans, the Trost Titans were due, at least in his mind, for a win against their biggest rivals. If he could lead his team to winning the Rose Bowl against the Spartans, he'd consider his career a win, even if he didn't advance to the professional league.

With professional league scouts watching him all of last year, he knew this year would be more than critical if he hoped to further his passion and transform it into his career. Nothing was more important to him than reaching his goal, and providing for his baby sister. His biggest fan would always be Isabel, even if adopted, she'd always seen Levi as her knight in grass stained football pads. The thoughts of her cheering him on from the sidelines as a Titan cheerleader had always made him chuckle. She'd never been the type to take on a cheerleading role, but it was for him and he appreciated every moment of it. As he thought of it, it reminded him that her cheer camp started at roughly the same time his training camp did and if he wanted to get a pre-workout, now would be the time to do it.

Lightly jogging for an hour was bound to get his blood flowing before time to get to practice, so he opted for a light workout around the block and headed back to the house. By the time he'd returned he caught a red and blue blur streaking through the kitchen. He'd almost been turned around as his sister rushed back to the bathroom, drink bottle in hand. Laughing to himself, he proceeded to go to his bathroom upstairs in the master bedroom. Taking his time wasn't much of an option, so he quickly showered and got his equipment together rushing downstairs as he grabbed the keys to his car. Isabel was standing in the kitchen, zebra duffle bag slung casually over her shoulder.

His eyes scanned her attire "Uh, Is, I know there better be a rest of that outfit."

Glancing down at her yoga shorts and spandex workout tanktop she shrugged "There is, I guess I'll put it on if it bothers you that much."

"Thank you. Now come on or we're gonna be---" he watched as she only pulled on a Trost Titan Cheersquad jacket over her arms ".... _late_."

She smiled "What? You asked me to put on the rest of the outfit. Come on lets go!" As much as he wanted to argue with her about the lack of her dress, he knew that he had to get in the car immediately or he would be late. Groaning, the two picked up their pace and headed out to the car. After a 15 minute drive Levi was pulling into a gym facility on the other side of the football field and getting out of the car so he could drop Is off inside. Walking into the expansive slate grey building, he was met by a chorus of sounds that were all too familiar to him.

"Levi!!" Upon hearing his name his turned sharply to see a brunette woman several inches taller than himself, wearing a pair of black capris and a Trost Titans cheer shirt.

He smiled warmly and reciprocated the embrace the woman wrapped him in "Hey, Hanji. How are you?"

"Good, thanks. Excited to start the season, Cap?" She smiled brightly as she released her hold on him.

"Yeah, you damn right I am. Speaking of, I need to get to the field 'fore Erwin finds out that I'm not there yet."

"Alright, ladies and gents, say bye to the Captain, he's leaving! Send my greetings to Erwin!" As she spoke all the cheerleaders turned to wave at him, including a few friends of his and his sister. He responded with a light wave a smile before walking out of the building and heading back to his car. Driving around to the other side of the field, he grabbed his bag and quickly made his way down to the freshly painted football field where his teammates and coaches awaited his arrival. While he was jogging down to the field the faces he began to make out were more than unsettling. An extremely tall blonde man was dressed in a green polo and khaki shorts standing beside a taller man of about 2 inches, to his left. The man with perfectly quaffed blonde hair had his arms crossed over his chest while the shaggy sandy blonde man had his on his hips shaking his head as Levi came striding across the grass.

As he passed some of the team he heard a comment that irked him "Psst, hey, someone should tell peewee football camp is down the road haha." He let the comment roll off his back, knowing that it had to have come from one of the new members hoping to make the team. It wasn't the only thing happening as he made his way up to the coach; the song We Will Rock You began playing as he walked. Turning his eyes to a snickering, ashen blonde man with grey eyes he rolled his eyes and the music stopped. The man was his closest friend, his best friend, and the teammate he worked the best with; Farlan Church. After the music stopped and he came to a stop in front of the coach, the stern blue eyes turned to him.

"Ackerman. You're late."

"No shit, _sir._ I had to drop Is off this morning. Hanji sends her greetings." Looking up to the man, he grinned widely.

In response, he was met with a wider smirk and a clap on the shoulder pitching him forward "Great! Anyway, get your ass in gear. Here's your clipboard, information files are on it. Mike and I have been over it, so I'm letting you take the reins this week."

Taking the clipboard from his hands, he thumbed through the information on the new players before turning back to the coach "So, I'm on new meat duty? Alright I can do that."

Patting him on the shoulder he grinned and walked out in front of the players as they all stood "Alright. My name is Erwin Smith, I am your head coach and this is Mike Zacharias, your athletic trainer and assistant coach. It's nice to know you all, but I will not be working with you this first week that falls to this man, Levi?"

Sighing, he walked over to the man and nodded "You'll be working under me. For those of you that don't know me on my goddamn field, my name is Levi Ackerman. I am your captain, I am your quarterback and as of today, I'm your worst nightmare. New recruits, in front of me. 1st string you're with me today too, 2nd and 3rd string you're with coach."

Under his breath, an average height guy with shaggy cinnamon hair and vibrant green eyes shimmering like gems, whispered something to the other new players "Smallest, least frightening nightmare I ever had, am I right? Hahaha." Sharply turning his attention to the direction the comment was spewed from, Levi found his eyes directed at someone he'd seen a few times before: Eren Jaeger. The kid was a transfer from the Stohess Spartans, and not just any player. Somehow their rising star, tailback had wound up on his field, running his mouth about him. He felt his blood begin to boil the longer he stared at him, the smug smirk on his lips as he tried to be the class clown of the group.

Trying to let the comment pass, he began again "Okay, here's how it's gonna work; when I come by, you're to tell me your name, your year, if you're a transfer, what position you play or are seeking to play here, and how long you've been playing. You, ginger giant, we'll start with you."

He moved to stand on the left end of the line of 11 players "Uh, Connor Hart, I'm a junior, transfer from Mitras, I'm an offensive guard and I've been playing for 8 years."

"A Mad Dog, huh? Good to have ya. Alright, Rastafarian, what about you?"

"Jeffery, Jeff, Adan, freshman, I'm an offensive tackle and I've been playing for 6 years."

"Sounds good, welcome to Trost U, uh, Jeff. What about you bean pole?"

"Markus, Gary, Gualtney, I'm a freshman, offensive guard, and I've been playing for 5 years."

"Hah---I mean, nice to have you....Gary. Okay, T Swift, with the hair you're up next."

The man was taken aback slightly by the nickname, tossing his head and swinging his boundless blonde curls around "Heath Taylor...I'm a safety, freshman, been playing for about 9 years."

Levi nodded, writing down the information on the clipboard "That was a delightful coincidence. Hodor, you're next."

A towering brunette grinned "Nice. I'm Rick Vallini, I'm a sophomore, transfer from Orvud, a linebacker, been playing for 8 years or so."

"Alright, an Outlaw, good to have ya. Bald Eagle, what about you?"

Deep hazel eyes, a wry smirk, and a shaved head had given the guy his nickname "Connie Springer, sophomore from Ragako, I'm a kicker, been playing for about 4 years."

"A Raider, sounds like we're gonna fun with all these transfers. Karma Chameleon, you're up."

The man scrunched his sharp features and pushed out his hip as his hand rested against it "Was that a gay joke?! My name is Marion Jones, freshman, tight end, I've been playing for 7 years. "

Levi rolled his eyes "No, it wasn't. Seriously, I just made _a Culture Club_ reference. It was due to the fact you look like you let a colorblind, Cajun hobo dress you during Marti Gras. You're taking way too many liberties with red, gold, and green. Pop Goes Punk, whatcha' got?"

Chewing on the two hoops through his bottom lip, the guy took a step back and squinted his eyes "Me? Oh you gotta have something more original. My name is Jean Kirschtein, I'm a sophomore, transfer from Karanese, and I'm a wide reciever. I've been playing for almost 9 years."

"Well, Walking Tacklebox Accident, welcome to Trost. Alright, you, Patchy the Pirate, what about you?"

"Ma' names Michael Dumas, Ima' freshman, quarterback, been playin' 'fore 'bout 8 years now." As the redhead spit the tobacco laced saliva as his feet, Levi grimaced.

Wrinkling his nose in disgust Levi stepped closer to the man "I know, you did not just disrespect my field...in front of me. Get that nasty ass shit outta your goddamn mouth 'fore I have my offensive line do it for ya. That shit is not allowed on my field. Alright, Bubblegum Bitch, stop popping that gum and tell me your info."

After the sharp sound of a bubble popping between his teeth, the blonde rolled his eyes "Sure. Ian Jackson, freshman, I'm a safety, been playing for 5 years and some change."

Levi nodded and turned his eyes towards the one person whom needed no introduction "Sounds good. Be careful not to swallow that gum. Alright, Traitor, let's hear it."

Spitting the venom laced words towards the brunette, the kids lips split into a sinister, smug smirk "Do I _really_ need to introduce myself? It's pretty clear _everyone_ here knows who I am and what I play....especially you."

Feeling the rage pool in his stomach at his egotistical attitude, Levi narrowed his eyes and stepped up to his chest " _Did I fucking stutter?_ Name, year, position, experience."

Looking down to Levi, he bent slightly at the hips and laughed "Hahaha, you're 5 foot of bitch, you can stop the tough guy routine. I'm not scared of you Captain Kickstand."

A low, growl erupted from his throat as he reached up, grabbed the collar of his shirt, and brought him to his face "I'm your fucking captain and you will listen to me, or you will grab your shit and get the fuck off my goddamn field. Do you understand me?!"

Upon his release, Eren smirked "Ohoho, so easy to ruffle your feathers Cap. My name is Eren Jaeger, I'm a sophomore transfer from the Stohess Spartans and I'm after that 1st string running back, tailback spot on this team. I've been playing for about 12 years."

Scoffing at his answer, Levi turned away from him walking to go back to face all the new recruits "Fan-fucking-tastic. Now, I'm gonna address this right now. I don't give a rat's ass about who you were before you stepped on this field. Right now you're all equals, you're all teammates and you better start acting like it. You're gonna sweat together, you're gonna get hurt together; maybe break a few bones together, you're going to do everything together and you're going to start acting like a team right now. To those that prove themselves you will take the field with me, and the first string guys behind you on the bleachers when the time comes. Be prepared, gentlemen, I'm gonna run you like dogs. Buckle up, Buttercups, your training camp from hell starts now. 1st string, rooks, it's time to gear up."

With his order received the two groups of totaling 22 people headed into the locker room and began changing into their practice pads and jerseys. They weren't allowed to wear any other color aside from white as new players while the first string stuck to cobalt blue practice jerseys. Secretly there was no reason for it, aside from that's how things had always been done but if any newbie asked it was so they could see how much they got thrown across the field in the first day. Levi chuckled about to himself as he walked into the locker room, following the first string around to the left side of the locker room, closest to the showers, where their lockers were already assigned.

The locker room was painted white and blue matching their uniforms with 2 rows of hunter green lockers on each side and the surrounding walls. The two strips of lockers down the middle of the room were normally reserved for 1st string players out of tradition, but they preferred their lockers on the left side, hidden from everyone. Taking a seat on the bench, Levi began to pull off his clothing and search through his bag for the clothing he was going to change into. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught the flip of brown hair being tied back into a ponytail and a well muscled, tanned core breezing past him. Immediately knew by the band of freckles who the two players were.

"Yo, Twins, get your collective asses over here." He looked up as the two walked up to him; A thin, shorter player with a small build was accompanied by a shirtless player, pulling on their pads.

"What's up Cap?"

"Yeah, somethin' ya' need, Levi?"

Levi grinned, always laughing at the accented speech the taller of the two portrayed "Yeah, just wondering how the summer was for you. You guys stay on those regimes I gave you?"

At the same time, they nodded "Yes sir."

"Well then good, 'cause we're gonna give these rooks a run for their money. I say we do play 4CR today after we get through drills."

The thinner of the two smiled "I like it. Come on, Marco, let's get back to getting ready. I need you to get that last hook for me..." As they walked off their voices trailed off and he turned to be met by a wave of ashen blonde mohawk.

"Farlan, that stunt earlier was not funny." Thinking back to the song played as he walked out on the field, he found it necessary to chastise his friend.

His thin lips curled in a devious smirk "Well I thought it was funny. Hey, all the players are headed out and you're gonna be the last one in here."

Levi hung his head and looked back to him, a haunting sorrow lingering heavily in his eyes "I know.......and I need you to stay back with me for a minute. Hey, if you're done, go ahead and go out on the field, I'll join everyone shortly. 1st string, keep an eye on 'em!."

As he yelled out to everyone, those done began to file out of the room, leaving only the two of them left "So, it didn't get better. Even with the techniques you learnt in class?"

He shook his head "It got a little better, but I still had to practice."

Sighing deeply, Farlan held out his hand "You need me to tape it don't you? Here." Levi hated that he had to recruit his best friend into the secrecy of his injury, but it had to be done with someone and there was no one on the team he trusted as much as he did Farlan. Once his shirt was off, he turned his back and handed Farlan a roll of tan medical wrapping tape, allowing him to tape his shoulder. With several lines over his shoulder and down part of his arm, he stretched it over his head and tried to not let the pull of the muscle affect him. Farlan handed him the roll and he secured it secretly inside his bag and began to get dressed as Farlan turned to pull on his practice jersey.

"Hey, thanks, Farlan."

"You're welcome, just be easy on it. You can't keep hiding it forever."

"I _can_ and I _will,_ until I can't throw anymore. I'll do whatever it takes to get us to win the Rose Bowl this year, mark my words. No one is ruining this for us, not even me. We're getting back there, and we're winning, even if I have to break myself to do it." His words echoed through the near-empty room, reaching Farlan's ears as a harsh cacophony. The last thing he wanted was for Levi to ruin his chances of ever being able to play again, and it seemed that it didn't matter, Levi was hell bent on tearing himself apart if it meant being victorious.

Farlan nodded and quietly walked out of the room, leaving Levi to finish getting dressed. Levi let a myriad of thoughts rush his mind before he pushed them away and put on his captain's persona, ready to go out on the field and lead the new members. Steeling himself, he grabbed his helmet from the bench and jogged out of the locker room. The smile on his face was more than a bit fake, and his closest teammates and friends saw it, but said nothing. As he approached them, 1st string stayed seated on the bench but the new recruits stood in front of him as he prepared to begin the training.

"Alright, we're gonna start with sprints. 10 yards, 4 sets, 30 second rest between sets. Let's go." 1st string players took their positions along the others at the 50 yard line. As soon as he began the other followed and waiting for further instruction once finished. 3 more types of sprints were to follow it, 20 yards, 30 yards, and 40 yards with rest periods between each. After the first sets of sprints they began with the other simple basic drills such as: suicides, sprint to shuffles, lunge walks, squat jumps, jumping jacks, hill backpedals, and L-drills. They were all ready to take a break, however, Levi wanted them to run a single play before their rest and the team's introduction.

Levi took his position in front of the new members showing them his clipboard "Ginger Giant, you're here. Bean Pole you're here, Pop Goes Punk you're here on Marco. Marco, wave so the magnet attractant can see ya. Ymir will be with you, and Karma Chameleon you're opposite. Here's how this play is gonna work. We're gonna be working on getting this ball to Farlan and letting him run it, got it? Farlan, wave. There y'all go, you need to protect him but first we're getting the ball to Marco, he's gonna fake it to Farlan. It's a simple counter and off-tackle. Any questions?" Once he answered several questions and showed his team to his position's he let Reiner lead the others.

Taking his position on the field, Levi stood firmly planted with the ball in his hands. He received a signal he thought he'd receive at some point in the day, but he hadn't assumed it to be so soon.

Jean Kirschtein was standing to the side of Marco as he made a comment he'd come to regret "Hey, Marco, right? How the fuck is this guy supposed to protect me when he's built like a bitch? That motherfucking tank on the defense is gonna plow right through him."

Turning his head slightly, eye twitching, Marco grinned "You jus' worry 'bout you n' me....do not let me get hit, Tacklebox." Making a light gesture, Ymir turned to catch the hand signal that went unnoticed by Jean. Making an 'X' with his fingers, a number 1 twice, and a thumb in the direction of Jean, the signal began to round it's way around the field. Once Levi received it, he knew what had to be done.

"Right Line 45, Snap 11, hut-hut!" Snapping his arm back, Levi hurled the ball in a perfect spiral to Marco instead of Farlan where everyone else assumed he was going. Tricking the opposing team into believing that only worked for a split second. It seemed to the rookies that his play was faulted, when in reality he changed the play due to Jean's comment. They'd marked him for something he'd not soon forget. Just as Jean moved to cover Marco, and Ymir stepped to cover him, Ymir stepped out of the way arms crossed as the linebacker from the opposing force slammed right into him. The tall, wide blonde lowered his shoulder managing to hit him in the ribs, laying him out.

As he fell to the ground, breath successfully knocked out of his lungs, Ymir stepped over to him "This " _bitch frame"_ can obviously do more than you."

Jean's eyes widened as Ymir removed her helmet and let her hair fall from her ponytail before moving a finger over her lips "W-what?!"

Levi walked over to him with an extended hand "Trust your teammates, Tacklebox. Now lemme help you up.....oh wait, you know, my frame is thinner than Ymir's so my _"bitch frame"_ might not be able to help. I think you can manage yourself, hmm?"

"Yes sir." Jean nodded and rolled over onto his side before getting to his feet.

Ymir had her hair tied and her helmet back on before anything could be said about her secretive gender. With the play completed Levi walked over to the 50 yard line and stood, awaiting the arrival of everyone. 1st string knew what he was about to do and lined up behind him as the new members removed their helmets and stood in front of him.

Gesturing to the players behind him Levi began "Okay, ladies, you did a good play. You'll notice what happens when you don't play well with others: We won't play well with you. Now, let me be the one to introduce our entire first string to you. Staring with the Bodt Twins, numbers 4 and 5. These two have been with us a while, they're good people, but you insult one and you insult the other. Freckled Jesus and Freckled Satan, off with the helmets."

Removing their helmets Marco and Ymir stood and smiled "I'm Ymir Bodt, #4. I'm a tight end."

"How y'all doin'? Tacklebox, how's those ribs doin'? I'm Marco Bodt, #5. I'm a wide receiver." Marco's accent sent the others' head spinning.

Levi grinned "Yeah, our good ole' southern boy is quite a charmer. Watch his sass, though, and don't insult his kin."

"Noted." Jean nodded towards them as he kept a hand on his right side.

Eren Jaeger felt it necessary to look towards Jean "Nice move, horseface. You fucking stepped in it."

"Watch your tongue, Traitor. Now then, you have number 7, Armin. Small, but fast, and just about the sweetest person on the team. Now, he's also a psych major so he'll screw with your head if you get too close. Armin?"

Removing his helmet, a short, thin guy removed his helmet revealing short, slightly spiked blonde hair and sparkling cerulean eyes "Hey guys, I'm Armin Arlert #7, I'm a fullback."

Everyone nodded towards him and Levi introduced the next "Next, you have this asshole, Farlan."

Helmet already in his hand, he grinned and placed his hand on his hip "Hey newbies, I'm Farlan Church, #8 I'm a running back, a tailback, but I'm also your vice captain. I've known Captain the longest on the team and if you need something but can't reach Levi, you come to me."

"Yeah, yeah, you ass. Anyway, glossing over Farlan's ego-"

"Hey now, I think you have a bigger-"

"Glossing, Farlan. Anyway, next you'll reach number 9. I'm number 9. Levi Ackerman, your captain and your quarterback. Next is number 10, the Rainbow Giant on our team, Bertholdt."

Gesturing towards a tall brunette, standing about 6'5", he removed his helmet and smiled warmly "Hi. I'm Bertholdt Hoover, I'm number #10, an offensive guard."

Levi smirked "Yeah, and part two of the gay duo, Reiner, our Flaming Refrigerator With Legs."

Reiner rolled his eyes and took off his helmet wrapping an arm around Bertholdt's waist "Yeah, yeah, Short-Stuff keeping talking. I'm Reiner Braun, #11, and a middle linebacker. Also, you gotta problem with my boyfriend, me, or anyone on this team you come talk to us like a person. I hear you insult one of them, and I will sack you so hard I break a rib or two. Yo, two-tone, you're lucky it's only the first day or I wouldn't have gone so easy on you and Marco wouldn't have let you off with just that."

Jean nodded furiously "Uh huh, got it."

Chuckling, Levi continued "Alright, now you got the rest of my crew, my defense. I grew up on this team with these guys. Number 12 is Oluo, and he might look like an grandpa and have a lisp but he'll still kick your asses. He's got one hell of an attitude problem."

The mousey brunette man scoffed at Levi's accusation, the light curl of his undercut jostling as he tossed back his head "Tsk, whatever Cap. I'm Oluo Bozado, #12, a center."

"Mhmm, anywho, next is number 13, Sleeping Mohawk, Gunther. He also likes to sport a mohawk....just a tiny baby one under that helmet with the sides shaved....since you know what they say about that."

"Hey guys. Get bent Levi. I'm Gunther Schulz, #13, a defensive tackle." Removing his helmet the short black mohawk peeked just above his scalp, while he raised a middle finger to Levi.

"Put that thing down 'fore I break it. Our last first string man is Blonde Samurai, Eld, with his ridiculous hair knot and goatee."

"Alrighty, I'm Eld Jinn, a defensive end, number 14. Levi has a penchant for nicknaming people and it will not go away.....ever. Get used to what he called you, these names have stuck with us for years even before he was captain. Now the power just goes to his head."

Eren cut in "Yeah, well it definitely didn't go anywhere else otherwise he might be a bit taller."

Levi glared at him and Farlan put a hand to his chest as a dissuasive measure ".....Well, this marks the first half of your training. Time for your break, you got 25 minutes to rest, use it wisely." Shaking his head, Levi walked off as the members scattered to take refuge in the shade cast by the radio booth on the bleachers. Levi left the overview of the new members to everyone else as he snuck away to the locker room to place a cold pack on his shoulder. He knew that the first day was going to be rough on everyone but he had a week to make them understand how it was going to work with him at the helm of the team. It wasn;t going to be easy and he knew it, some of the players he'd had previous encounters with on the field, namely Eren Jaeger. In the collegiate world of football, he knew that he was incredibly talented and there was no disputing that fact, however, it was also known that he was difficult to work with and was less than a team player. He could already feel that he and the kid were going to but heads but he knew to win, he needed to find a way to get him to work with everyone. He was not going to let one pissant of a player keep him from his dreams, come hell or high waters.

 

Inspiration photo for this world by the lovely Kagekii of tumblr:


	2. Chapter 2

With the chill of the ice pack on his shoulder doing it's job and beginning to soothe the ache in his muscles, he decided to head back out onto the field. As he was walking on the field encroaching the players, he noticed them huddled around each other in a tiny herd staring out at something. It was then, he knew what they had to have been staring at; the cheerleaders. The football team training camp and the cheerleading camp were held at the same time, during the same hours across the field from one other. While the football players worked on the actual field, the cheerleaders were across the way practicing over at the soccer field. It seemed the new recruits were busy staring at what little they could see from their current distance.

"Damn! That little blonde is banging!"

"I dunno, I think that tall brunette is where I'd hit."

"Pfft, please, do you see the redhead? Red in the head, fire in the bed, gentlemen." Eren smirked as he stared at the others.

Jean rolled his eyes "Yeah uh huh, like you'd have a chance with her anyway."

"Look at me, I can have any of those girls if I really wanted them." At his comment, Levi wound his way up the huddle.

Eren's comments ate away at his patience, but he calmed himself and put a hand on a players shoulder "Wow, not even 3 hours in and you're already drooling over our cheerleaders."

"Well, yeah. We've been sweating our asses off and the first thing we see are hot girls in tight shorts and barely any clothes? We're definitely gonna take the opportunity and stare."

Levi groaned internally at the comment but decided for a little trick "I know that's right. Now, if you'd like, I happen to be real friendly with our cheerleaders, I could bring them up here and let you meet a few of 'em."

Conner Hart turned to Levi "Best captain ever, damn right!" Smiling Levi walked off and headed across the field to gather a few of his friends to come along with him. The players watched from their position as Levi chatted among the women, bringing back 3 of them at his side; a short blonde with sparkling sapphire eyes, a tall brunette with a ponytail and glasses, and a short redhead with pigtails and green eyes. All of the guys began to whisper amongst themselves as Levi approached them with the girls at his side. Upon seeing him walking over with the women in tow, two of the first string players decided to begin making their way over to Levi as well.

When he arrived he let the girls introduce themselves "Hi, guys, welcome to Trost. I'm Christa Reiss." 

At the petite blonde's introduction half of the players fell over themselves, and the other half fell as the redhead spoke "Hi, my name is Isabel but you can call me Is."

"Hey, you guys can call me Hanji, welcome to Trost. How they looking Cap?" Hanji grinned sharply as the players began to speak to the girls.

"Rough, they've got a long way to go, but they were drowning in their own drool so I figured I'd bring y'all over and them energize as they try to show off." Levi gestured to them as they fought for attention from the girls.

She nodded and turned her caramel eyes towards the two players walking up to their sides "Well, g'afternoon ladies. Christa, babe, you're looking awful good today. Is, doll, you showing off those legs are gonna kill them boys. Hanji, as always, you're as delightful as a brisk breeze on a hot summer day."

Waving a hand Christa smiled "Oh stop it you. Good to see you, Marco."

Marco leaned to kiss her on the forehead, lifting her 4'9" frame a bit to do so "And you as well."

Removing her helmet, Ymir's pout was evident "And what about me, Angel?"

"I'd never forget you!" Leaping into her arms, blonde strands of hair fell over their faces as she pressed a kiss against Ymir's lips.

Isabel turned to Marco "Marco, you are such a sweetie. Hey, Levi?"

"Yes?" He turned his steely gaze towards his sister.

"Where are we going for dinner tonight? Or are we staying in?" At her question everyone's head turned from the spectacle of Ymir to Levi.

He paused in thought before answering "Hmm, I dunno. Why don't you pick. If we stay in I'll cook, if we go out, I say Scott's Grill."

She smiled and nodded "Let's stay in, you haven't cooked for me in a while."

"Alright, sounds good. We'll swing by the market and get some stuff after practice. Speaking of, we need to get back to it. Hanji, I think it's time you take the floor." Levi hugged Is, and kissed her cheek as Hanji moved to stand in front of the players.

"Okay, listen up you worthless, testosterone filled sacks of meat, if I ever see you with one of my girls I will gut you like a fucking fish. Stay away from them, they aren't conquests for you, no matter how they dress nor how they act. Paws off my girls, or I'll have Marco castrate you, come on girls." As she tilted her head with a wide smile, she beckoned the girls and they followed behind her as they left the field.

The players immediately turned to Ymir, Marco, and Levi with Eren smirking "So, sorry about hitting on your girl Captain. She's hot as hell though, A plus."

Ymir and Marco lowered their heads as Levi's eyes flared "Watch your goddamn mouth."

Arms folded over his chest, Eren shrugged "Sorry, I don't mean offense. Good job, but I gotta know, does she fit the saying?"

Marco immediately stepped in front of Eren as Levi's skin reddened "Is is my baby sister you assclown!"

Jean winced and placed a hand on Eren's shoulder as Marco and Ymir hauled Levi away before he acted on his budding rage "Whew....boy, he really hates you now."

Eren smacked the arm away as his lips curled upwards in a smug, satisfied smirk "Ugh, who cares? He can hate me all he wants, but he can't deny my talent. I'll make first string because I'm better than the current tailback and besides; it's not up to him anyway."

"Uh huh I hear ya, but uh, don't look now because Captain is coming back." Jean gestured towards his right as Levi returned with Marco and Ymir at sides as if they were bodyguards; less for Levi, more for everyone else.

"Okay you pukes, break time is over." Levi's expression had settled back to that of his default scowl as he and the first sting put the new recruit into speed drills. Ymir enjoyed shouting "Hustle!" at them as they passed only spurring their scorn for her. Over a course of the next 2 hours, each player participated in more light training drills to get their muscles accustomed to the pace they'd be performing at. Each day the drills would get harder, longer, until they could move on to the next set of drills. Erwin had given him a week for the basics with the rookie players, which he wouldn't have normally minded but this year there was Eren Jaeger, ready to push his buttons at each turn, step, or stop. In the back of his mind, he knew that a finely tuned athlete like himself wouldn't have gone the entire off season not training, so he should be able to give him harder drills. Not wanting to seem the immediate one sided villain, he opted out of his original plan and decided to continue with the gradual increase regime.

Levi stood still for a moment in front of everyone, as they all regained their breath "Well, I hope you enjoyed your first day of training, Ladies. I wanna see you all back here at 7:30 sharp. Hit the showers." Once his order was given everyone dragged themselves off to the locker rooms to shower and begin changing back into their clothes. It was no secret everyone was tired and some would be nursing sore muscles so Levi knew it wouldn't look suspicious should he be icing his shoulder. Technically speaking, he was supposed to ice his shoulder after any game he played before the injury to reduce risks of injury, so if anyone asked he could shrug it off with the simple answer of "habit" and move on. 

With everyone in the locker room parading around at various stages of clothed, Ymir was always the one who walked into the showers first while Marco and Eld stood in front of the showers. Refusing to let anyone past once she was done, Marco would always duck back into the shower to help her with her binding before she walked out already fully clothed carrying her gear. While the normal routine was thrown off, no one had yet to move to the showers as they were busy watching Jean strut around inside the locker room with towel around his hips like he owned the place. 

In conversation, Jean turned to Heath beside him "I dunno, really, but I'll tell you what I do know: Marco and Ymir? The twins have it out for me. I swear to god, Marco does more though. Did you see that look they kept giving me?"

Heath laughed as Marco crossed his arms and cleared his throat "What was 'at 'bout me?"

Turning with a wince, Jean stared at Marco "Uh, nothing."

Taking several steps forward, Marco pushed a hand into his shoulder until his bare back was against the cold metal of the locker "Listen here boy, first of all, don't be walkin' through here like you're cock o' tha goddamn walk. Number two, were ya raised in a fuckin' barn? You need to learn some damn manners. You wanna talk 'bout someone ya do it to their face, which I thought I done made that lesson perfectly clear but it seems like ya need another damn class."

Eren's voice sounded from across the room "He might've been raised in a barn, look at that face!" 

As Eren snorted and made several accompanying horse noises, Jean turned his head towards the noise and squinted "I'll have you know that I take pride in resembling a horse, but it's not my face we're talking about!"

Everyone was making "oohs" and "ahhs" at his smart retort when Marco whipped the towel away from his hips before rolling his eyes and tossing it back "Hmph, please. Ain't nothin' under that towel worth hidin'. Ymir's got a bigger dick than you."

With pointed grin and a wink, Marco sauntered off as Ymir laughter was heard across the room and Levi's voice reverberated off the walls "Could you guys stop fucking around for a minute?! I can't hear my self fucking think!"

Armin pulled his pads over his head and turned to toss Levi a skeptical glance "I know you aren't planning what I think you are."

Farlan cut in "Planning how to murder the newbies after tomorrow's drills? Of course he is. You should remember from last year."

Gunther smiled and looked to Farlan "They don't call him Demon of the Field for nothing!"

Levi groaned at the nickname and Ymir smacked him on the back "Well, I'd love to stay and chat but I gotta date to get to after this. Im gonna go shower, L. Text me later and tell me who my partner is so I have something ready."

He nodded to her then towards the entrance of the shower "You got it. Marco, Eld."

Jean mumbled with bated breath "...feel sorry for them."

Connie shook his head "Careful, Jean."

Eren sat down on the wooden bench in front of them "You should be more worried about yourself. Chances are you'll get stuck with Marco. I've seen this training before back at Stohess if it's what I'm thinking it is anyway. You'll get partnered with someone who you'll work closest with on the field, someone your position requires you to be around, or someone with the same position as you. It's to help form a bond or some shit like that."

"Don't rightfully give a shit if you bond, Jaeger. It's about learning to work closely with your teammates, see how they operate so everyone can be fully integrated and work together as a team later; besides, not even super glue would wanna bond with you." Levi rolled his eyes and began to work out ideas on his clipboard.

"That's actually a pretty smart idea. We didn't do anything like that at Ragako." Connie shrugged and wrapped a towel around his waist.

Armin grinned as he heard the praise "Thank you, I helped come up with that idea. Stohess heard about last year from a mid-year transfer. You almost got it worked out? If you need help, you know I can help."

"I know, but I think I've got it. I'm gonna have a chat with Mike and Erwin later and go over it. We have some drills to plan out and some plays to go over for tomorrow as well. Oh, see ya Ymir. Have fun with that girl."

Ymir walked out of the shower carrying her gear, stuffing it inside her locker before leaving "You got it. Shower's all y'alls." Once she left Marco and Eld, among some others entered the showers, Levi decided to go and take the papers he was working on to Erwin and Mike while everyone else took their showers. With Levi no longer in the room, it opened Eren's abilities to speak about him.

Eren turned on the shower, speaking just a fraction above the sound "Hey, so, is he always like that?"

Leaning out of the entryway of the shower, Armin tilted his head "Like what?"

Peeking out Eren sighed "A dick."

"Only to people like you." Returning to his shower, Armin rolled his eyes.

A bit insulted, Eren spoke again "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Jean spoke bluntly "You're a douchebag with a big mouth, that's what it means."

"Oh shut it, Seabiscuit. No one asked you." 

"It's not that, Levi handles that just fine. He can be a bit much at times himself, so he understands. What he can't stand is that you think you deserve to be promoted to first string just because of who you are not what you can do. You have talent and no one is denying that, but some of us worked hard for our positions, and we're not just going to be bumped down because of someone like you and your ego." Armin's voice reached him, yet the emotion, the truth in his words hadn't.

"I deserve to be."

"Yeah, that's why. Look, he's not a bad guy. There's a reason for everything he does."

"Whatever, sure there is. I bet it's because we schooled you guys every year for the last 9 years."

Just as Eren finished his sentence, Farlan walked in, speaking with a deadly edge to his voice "Stop saying 'we' kid. You're not a Spartan anymore, you're a Titan."

Connie's voice peaked over the conversation, in hopes to diffuse the tension "Hey, can I ask something?"

"Shoot, Bald Eagle, let's hear it." At Marco's response laughter began to fill the room.

Once it died down, he posed his questions other new players were too scared to ask, while Jean knew the answer "Why do we shower after Ymir? Like, does he have body issues like the Captain or what?"

Marco responded quickly "Ymir ain't got body issues and Levi don't neither."

"Then why do we shower after him?"

Farlan cut in once again "Because you do. As for Levi, he just prefers to hang back a while."

"He's always here the longest." Gunther cut in as well, adding his 2 cents.

Eld followed "No matter what, he's always here, and he's always on top of things. He stays with Mike and Coach to plan out everything for the next day, down to the next month sometimes."

Oluo was next to defend his teammate and close friend "He's the driving force behind this team. We made him our captain for 2 years because of it. Even our seniors agreed, and he was made our captain as a junior. We all know he puts this team ahead of everything and if he asks you do something you do it. Out of respect first and foremost. If he says you shower after Ymir than you listen."

"He goes home, checks on Is, goes to work, and repeats."

Marco cut in "He showers last, and I happen to know he does most of his thinkin' 'n reflectin' in the shower."

Gunther laughed "That and he really likes cold showers."

Connie nodded to himself "Wow, sounds like he's great. I didn't hear much about him from where I'm from, but I know he's a great player."

Oluo agreed "Yeah, he is. They aren't scouting him for no reason, kid."

Eren almost slipped at the news "Whoa, whoa, he's got scouts on him?!"

Marco turned off his shower and shook his head, slinging water about as he dried off "You damn right he does, 'n this year is crucial for him."

Eld walked out of the stall and stared at Eren as he peeked out from his own "Let's get one thing clear, kid, you stand in his way and this entire team will stand in yours, got me? Good."

As the seniors began to leave, Eren whispered to himself "Wow, they're loyal." 

"They mean well, but the seniors will defend him no matter what. We're a close knit team, but just like any other team, if we don't get along we don't function properly." Armin groaned again, and responded in kind.

"I get it."

"No you don't. None of us think we're better than anyone, none of us showboat, and none of us run our mouths quite like you do. I would have sworn it had a motor with the way it incessantly runs. You want to be part of this team, or stand alone on that field? It's up to you, and you might not want to hear this from someone like me, but you need to hear it Eren. Oh, and tell Mikasa I said hello."

Eren paused a bit stunned by the reaction as Armin left, whispering to himself while wondering how he knew about his sister "Stohess is gonna wipe the floor with this 'team' no matter what. Brandon will make sure of it now that I'm here."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it's been a while! I hope you'll forgive me for how it took for this to happen. I lost a lot of inspiration for it but thanks to help, I found my stride in that, and in honor of that I'll be giving you another chapter next week! I hope you'll enjoy a few twists I've put in here (such as Jean's position changing as I tried to make this as real as possible). If things seem strange, or off, just remember - everyone has a reason for being the way they are. It will all be revealed in time.
> 
> ~Cheers,  
> ♤ ♥ Neko ♥ ♤

While the boys were off to shower, Levi slipped out of the locker room and headed off to coach’s office where he would assist in the plans for tomorrow’s practice session. Once through the door of Erwin’s office Levi ran his fingers through sweat soaked hair, brushing it back while taking a seat. Erwin had been discussing something with Mike about the team when he’d interrupted and simply taken his place in the worn leather arm chair in front of the gunmetal grey aluminum desk.

“What’s up, Levi?” Erwin turned his cerulean gaze towards him, pencil tapping against the desk now resting softly in his grip.

Tossing down a clipboard with hardly legible words scrawled about, Levi placed it beneath the man’s gaze “Tomorrow’s drills along with some practice plays for the newbies.”

Arching an eyebrow, Mike leaned over Erwin’s shoulder investigating the writings “God, you can’t write for shit Levi. You ever try slowing down when you write?”

“My writing is legible but if I were any slower I might forget to do your jobs. Now, I think we need to pay attention to who our newbies are going to gain the most information from and who they’re going to be working with. We need to go ahead and try to establish that relationship. Karma Chameleon needs to be with Ymir and Pop Goes Punk needs to be with Marco. Eren needs to be with Far--”

“You actually.” Erwin cut in.

Levi stared, a bit befuddled by the interjection “Excuse me?”

“You. If he makes in the spot he’d be working with you and replacing Farlan. You just don’t want to work with him because he’s a bit of an asshole, kinda like you used to be. He’ll get his ass in gear so long as you help him and not belittle him, you should remember how that works. You’ll only antagonize him and make him rebel the harder you try to act superior, lest you forget that in your stride to unite the team you need to unite the two of you as well.” While Erwin explained his carefully constructed, and highly sound, logic Levi groaned.

He shifted his gaze, rolling his eyes as he exhaled a huff through his nose “I get it, okay? I do. I just….I don’t think he and I can manage to work well together. I’m trying to be hypocritical but goddamn that kids his damn bell rung a time or two. Maybe he’ll have it knocked into him but it’s known that no one at Stohess gets their spot cleanly. They’re underhanded, sneaky, big mouthed sons of bitches that are scouted and they refuse to make anyone first string that won’t kiss their asses.”

Mike sighed “Reliving old times? It’s not the time for reminiscing but we get it. Eren is a good player, a damn good one, but Farlan is a senior too. It’s his year as much as yours and he’s being scouted himself. Eren would have to prove he’s leaps and bounds better to be put on that first string. Now, as for everyone else. I think Farlan needs to work with that Dumas kid since he’s a QB, Vallini needs to be with Reiner, Hart needs to be Bert, and yeah, everything else looks good. I like it, we got everyone settled on the offense as well. This is a good program, Levi.”

With a grin he nodded “Of course it is, I did it. Now, I gotta shower ‘cause I’m disgusting and I gotta go pick up Is from cheer.”

“Sounds good we’ll see you tomorrow morning. Don’t be late again, I don’t want you to have to run it off!” Erwin chided as he was making his way out the door.

Over his shoulder he sighed with a raised hand “Wouldn’t dream of it, Eyebrows!” He caught just the hint of a chuckle as he shut the door on his departure at which the corner of his lip twitched upwards in a slight momentary smirk. Shortly after leaving the office he made his way back into the locker room discovering everyone, as he thought, was gone leaving him to shower without distractions. As he stripped off his shirt he tried his hardest to be cautious of his currently stressed shoulder. Once his shirt was removed he began the process of removing the sports tape from his shoulder, careful to not let it take any of his skin with it. Peeling it off wasn’t as pain free as he’d hoped it would be but it wasn’t as bad as other times he’d had to remove the tape. 

He stepped into the shower, turning on the chilled water as he leaned against the wall. His muscles ached, he was tired, and he needed to do some thinking. The best place to assist with all of those things was his current place beneath the steady streams of lukewarm water. Turning the cold water up a bit, he shivered but kept his shoulder beneath the stream of water hoping that it would be better than opting for keeping an ice pack strapped to his shoulder for the next half hour. 

As he turned the heat back up he let his forehead brace against the wall, water rushing over his face as he relaxed for a moment. There wasn’t much time before he had to go get Is but the temptation to stay beneath the water was great. After a few moments of scrubbing the sweat off his skin and washing it from his hair, he stepped out, dried off, and rummaged around in his duffel bag for his spare set of clothing. Changing into the gym shorts and t-shirt, he quickly made his way out of the locker room and across the field to the parking lot. 

Is was waiting for him as he made it to the car, bag thrown over her shoulder and hand on her hip “What took you so long?”

She pouted and Levi sighed, pushing his hair from his eyes “I had to go over some things with coach and I let my shower run over a bit is all. Sorry. Have you been waiting long?”

“No, I haven’t. Just about 8 minutes or so,” as Levi opened the driver’s side door and stepped into the car, Is followed suit climbing into the passenger seat and turning her attention back to her brother “how was the first day?”

Glancing over he shook his head and uttered a single word “Rough.”

Her brows lowered as she frowned at his answer “I’m sorry, if you want we can just pick something up tonight.”

Reaching across the center console he laid a reassuring hand on her knee, patting it gently “Nope, it’s fine. I said I was gonna cook so I am. We just had a rather interesting new group of players including a kid I thought I’d never seen on my own field. Stohess has apparently given us Eren Jaeger, their star tailback from last season. Why that peppy little spitfuck has come here I don’t know, what I do know is that he’s too smug for his own good. Coming from Stohess he has no idea how to not be a showboat for his spot,” as he starting thinking of him, his voice lowered and his words hastened but he suddenly realized, took a deep breath and calmed his heating blood “anyway, I digress. How was the first day of your camp?”

“It was good. Hanji said everyone is looking pretty good and we’ll have open tryouts on the second week of classes. Back to this kid though, he sounds awful familiar, hmm, Levi?” She raised an eyebrow making a jab at his past.

He groaned and rolled his eyes “Why is everyone saying that?! Okay, I get it, I was a smug little asshole too but I came from the Spartans too. I know how they operate. Practically everyone I was teammates with left when I did after that first semester. I’m glad I found the Titans, I am, they taught me a whole hell of a lot things I needed. I only hope this kid can get his head out of his own supersized ego to do that.”

Is shook her head at his words “He can’t do it alone. You couldn’t either. You’re gonna have to help him too. It can’t just be everyone else no matter how much you hate him right now. With Farlan as your tailback he needs to learn to know you best because Farlan can’t play every game not since last year’s sprain. You all know that. You’re going to have to play with him at some point.”

The last person he wanted to hear that from was Is too. He knew that he would have to work with him, it didn’t make it suck any less. This kid was brash, stubborn, egotistical, but talented, and he figured he’d just have to try not to hit him with the ball no matter how much he wanted to. If he had to experience tough love at the hands of his teammates previously he would too. Eren would need to earn their respect and then maybe he’d be able to work decently along his side. 

Is and he stopped by the grocery store on the way back home, spending a few minutes selecting just what it would be that Levi was going to cook before he left. Watching Is practically bounce through the aisles had given him an unending smile. He loved her energy, her unbridled enthusiasm. Once they’d gotten back into the car she popped the cap on the sparkling water he’d gotten her, drinking half of it by the time they’d reached the driveway of their home.

Shaking his head, Levi gathered his things, the few groceries and headed inside at Isabel’s heels. The moment he got into the house he stepped into the kitchen, sitting everything out along the countertops while Is disappeared to shower. While standing and cooking he let his mind wonder to tonight. He knew he had to work and he’d spend most of his night playing nice and serving customers with a smile, but the time he got home might be a problem. 

Work, school, and the game had never been much of an issue but this year he knew it might be. His responsibilities had increased tenfold at work and his schoolwork would do the same as he approached his senior thesis and the extra classes he’d added. He couldn’t fathom why he’d decided to do that last year but oh well, he wasn’t about to back out of it now. As far as he was concerned he could do it all, and he would.

Once he’d finished cooking, he’d pulled two plates from the cabinet and arranged the table for he and Isabel once she’d made it back to the kitchen. The two ate mostly in silence as Levi had to soon get ready for work and Is was too busy scarfing down her food to open her mouth to do anything other than breath and intake more food. He laughed at her, a light chuckle, before he rose from the table and kissed her temple. 

After taking his plate to the sink, rinsing it and placing it into the dishwasher he called over his shoulder “I’m going to get ready for work, Is.” Just catching the blur of crimson hair nodding, he walked upstairs to his bedroom and began to dive through his closet. Searching through his closet, he decided on a short sleeved hunter green dress shirt and a sleek black blazer. Pairing the items with a pair of black jeans, he tucked in his shirt, left the top two buttons open, and grabbed the silver watch Is had gotten him for his birthday last year. 

He stared at himself in the mirror over his dresser, and began fixing his hair gelling it to one side revealing the shorter buzz beneath the longer midnight strands swooped to the other side. Dabbing on some cologne onto the sides of his neck and inner wrists, he was ready to leave after grabbing his phone. He’d deemed his appearance appropriate and headed downstairs, grabbing the keys and sunglasses he’d left on the kitchen counter.

“Alright, Is, I’m gone. You know the drill, call me if you need something.” He flashed her a smile as he slid on the silver and black aviators.

She rose from her place on the couch and hugged him “I know. I’ll see you in the morning, please be careful.”

Squeezing her tightly, he nodded “I promise. Now I gotta go, I love you.”

“Love you too.” She kissed him on the cheek and playfully smacked him on the chest, always like Is to never be too sweet with him. With his goodbyes said, he started on his way to work. The hour and a half drive was never fun but with what he did he couldn’t risk being seen around the college. It was a job he’d only had since last year but it paid well and it was worth the risk if it meant Is not having to work while trying to maintain school, cheer, and a full-time job.

Getting caught working as a host would violate the terms of his football scholarship but Is was important, more important that a scholarship. After all, all of this was for her, to make sure she could make it and not have to worry. In the end it didn’t matter what he did so long as she was looked after, and it’s not like being a host was some kind of bad job. He got paid to sit with someone, provide a fantasy date, and go home, he didn’t sleep with anyone and he didn’t drink much. He didn’t see why his job would compromise the terms, but he guessed being affiliated with the college and technically working in the entertainment industry didn’t reflect well on them.

Whatever, it wasn’t like he some paid whore. Upon his arrival to the club, the neon lighting of the word Oasis stung his retinas, as it had just gotten dark and his eyes refused to adjust so quickly to the city’s lights even from beneath his sunglasses. The neon green and blue from the sign hadn’t done him any favors as he removed his sunglasses and parked into the back parking lot. He squinted a bit as he got out of the car and shoved his keys into his pocket. Walking up to the back door of the large slate grey building decorated in welcoming lights, he pulled the heavy metal door open and stepped into another world.

Every time he worked, he was someone else, some carefully constructed character. Suave, smooth, flirtatious, charming, witty; it wasn’t as if he wasn’t these things…..okay, he wasn’t these things, definitely not with someone. He’d only ever been in 2 relationships and he was hilariously awkward when it came to actual feelings. At least here he could pretend. Here it was all an elaborate act to charm girls and guys alike out of their money and see who’d make top host for the month. This was something he could do, he was good at it, and so far his numbers proved that. 

Thankfully the owner of the club had been made aware of his circumstances and filtered his customers appropriately, keeping anyone that might recognize him in Trost away from him at all costs. He didn’t want to lose money by losing Levi and Levi reciprocated that sentiment. Luckily, he still always managed to retain his place within the top 4 hosts in the establishment even with his select clientele. It was a healthy competition amongst his coworkers but that was part of the fun.

As he walked in the lounge establishment surrounded him with familiar smells of alcohols and the mix of various perfumes and cologne. Taking a surveying glance around him he darted his eyes from the bar to the leather sectionals to the karaoke bar. Of course the club had just opened so there weren’t very many people inside but all it took was a walk up the red carpeted staircase to the employee lounge to find where everyone was.

Pushing open the door he was met with a chorus of “hey’s” and various greetings from the six men gathered in the area in various styles of dress.

Levi sighed, plastered on his fake smile and raised his arm “Hey, so what’s going on today guys?”

Urie, a flashy platinum blonde slung his arm over his shoulders”Ah, well you know the usuals, Levi. What is it that’s going on with you though, you feel tense darling.”

Exaggerated eye roll, Levi brushed him off “Urie please, I’m a little sore. Football camp started today.”

“Mhmm yes, Mr. College Hotshot over here. How is it that you don’t attract all those cheerleaders again Mr. Quarterback?” A man with soft walnut shaded hair and sharp amber eyes, with a plum colored cocktail sat with his legs folded over one another addressing him from the sofa.

Andrew was snide, a bit egotistical but extremely charming and one of Levi’s fellow top hosts “Because my baby sister is on the team as are a few friends,” he gave pause to take a seat at his side, smirking “not to mention the coach would skin me alive. You can ask your little brother now, he was one of my rookies today. You didn’t tell me he was transferring.”

Taking a sip of his drink, he sent a hard smack to Levi’s right shoulder and smiled back at him “Oh come on now, L, you know the family disowned me for this job. Little Jeanbo transferring out of Karanese back to homebase is a little strange. I about bet our parents forced it on him. He might not look it, but he’s a hell of a smart kid so I doubt his grades dropped and he had to come home. Just watch out for his mouth and don’t pummel him too hard, he’s always had an authority problem and saying whatever comes to his mind.”

Levi had to chuckle “Haha, I think I might have gotten him a broken rib or two today so, sorry about that. My boys don’t rightfully care about his authority issue, it’s that big mouth of his that’ll get him in trouble on my field. He talked shit about one of my players to their twin, needless to say country boy wasn’t fuckin’ around, had our middle linebacker put his scrawny ass in the dirt. Punk-Goes-Pop made himself an enemy in one day, who he’s gonna end up being partnered with tomorrow. Send him your regards while you can, Andrew.”

Running his down his face, Andrew groaned “Ugh, man he’s got in for himself. Did he put more metal in his face?! Hope he doesn’t let the parents find out. Anyhow, sounds like Jeany’s doing alright. Tell him I said hey though, we can’t talk much. If they found out he was talking to me they might kick him out to. Wouldn’t want him to be ‘influenced by my lifestyle” after all.”

“I don’t know how I can possibly let him know that I know you when I can’t let it out I work here, dumbass. I might have it passed to him by someone else though. My sister maybe, but if he hits on her I get to punch him in the gut.” Levi quirked a brow and Andrew nodded in response.

As everyone flourished in their own conversations their boss soon stepped into the door “Alright guys, so we already have some guests downstairs, new guests. Who wants them? I need two or three of you.”

Levi spoke first “Give us the details, Ross.”

“Fine! You ruin the fun Levi. We’ve got a group of 3 girls and a guy, don’t worry, he’s gayer than Urie if at all possible. Girls are wearing designer labels, they look like possible repeats. Bubbly, upbeat, looking for a fun time.” 

“I think we can handle it huh, L? Wanna get them ourselves, we haven’t doubled in a while.”

“You’re on Kirschtein. Alright, Ross, Andrew and I will take them. If any of them are shy we can have Charlie step in,” Levi turned his attention to a redhead behind them who nodded at his offer “great. Sign us up. C’mon, Kirschtein, you’re not taking 1st this month if I have anything to do with it.”

Wide grin on his face, Andrew stood, a good head above him as he leaned down “Sure, sure. Still sour about that huh? Let’s make a bet then, whoever gets them to spend the most has to take on Ms. Francis at the end of the week.”

Levi was less than enthused about that offer, the crotchety old woman was never his favorite but the idea of pushing her off to Andrew was greater than his momentary disgust “You’re on.” 

He should not have agreed. If Jean was going to be anything like his older brother, Levi was going to regret having him on the team. That man could con him into anything and that bet was bordering on regretful once it hit 1am. It seemed the group they’d been saddled with wanted to drink and sing and it taken every ounce of Levi’s composure to not want to get up and leave. This might have been the one part of the job he hated, if they paid for his drinks, he had to drink it, in one sip. Thankfully, however, every drink they had were watered down, the several champagne flutes he’d drank had long since worn off. 

By the time the night was over Levi and Andrew had spent their entire night entertaining the same group while making a few rounds when requested. Levi was more than ready to get home and by 2am, he and Andrew had come to a draw in their bet. They bet by the hundreds and the two of them were in the same span so they decided to call it a draw and save the bet for tomorrow evening. 

“Well, I’ll get you next time, L. Get some sleep, man, don’t want you looking like hell in front of your players.” Andrew sneered at him in jest as he prepared to clock out.

Levi rolled his eyes “Yeah, yeah. Sure, I have to be there at 7. I’m a little miffed I’m not gonna get a lot of sleep, but I’ll live. Did it last year.”

“Mhmm, sure, barely. I’ve been here for 6 years Levi, remember what I told you on the first day?”

“That this place will swallow me if I’m not careful?”

“Exactly, the money is good, hella good. Temptation is strong and if she gets her claws in you they won’t come out easily. I respect the hell out ya kid, but take care of yourself of this place might drag you down.”

Andrew’s saturne eyes softened and Levi placed a hand in his shoulder “Thanks, I appreciate it, Andrew. Don’t worry about me, I’ll be alright. I can handle it,” as he headed off to the back door of the establishment he opened the door and called out over his shoulder “and stop calling me kid! You’re only 4 years older than me!” Shaking his head to himself, he walked over to his car and sat in the driver’s seat for a moment to collect himself. His head hurt a bit from all the karaoke but at least the champagne hadn’t affected him anymore. 

He prepared for the long drive home, more than ready to scrub the lingering perfume off his skin. Even being in such close proximity to Andrew all night had caused his cologne to weave its way into the fibers of his clothing. The fact he could smell it on himself meant that it was beyond time to wash up so the after marinating in other people’s scents for an hour the first thing he did when he got home at 3:30am was shower. Unfortunately for him it was 4am by the time he’d gotten to bed and another 15 minutes before he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fic Update - Aug. 22nd. 
> 
> Fanart coming in chapter 5! Look forward to it!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holla! So we're back. This chapter is basically Eren getting some words of wisdom that we can only hope sink in as well as a rather sweet moment (non-OTP related). You'll get the next chapter in a week so be sure to stick around. I would also like to thank you all for being so patient with me; y'all are the best. 
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses  
> ♤ ♥ Neko ♥ ♤

Awaking to the harsh cacophonous ringing of his phone’s blaring alarm, he blindly smacked the bedside table in hopes of it landing on some form of snooze. When he finally managed to turn off the alarm, he cracked a heavy eyelid to see dawn breaking and the first strokes of color on the sky coming through the blinds. He grumbled and growled as he rolled around in bed wishing that he didn’t have to leave the warm, comforting, welcoming embrace of his blankets. It would, however, look bad should the captain not show to practice or be late…. _again_.

Clumsily crawling out of bed, Levi stumbled over to his closet to find a suitable outfit and manage to get into it without falling over himself. Not wanting to give the impression that he felt like hell, he grabbed a pair of jeans and a rather tight KISS shirt trying his best to groom appropriately. Once he was dressed, he headed to the bathroom to finish his morning routine then made his way downstairs.

Isabel was waiting for him at the kitchen counter and pointed to the sofa once she heard him on the staircase “Duffel bag is ready to go,” turning around she immediately frowned and rose from her seat “ _Jesus Christ_ , L! You look like hell! What time did you get in last night? Did you even sleep last night?”

At the barrage of questions, his brows furrowed “Thank you, I just _love_ getting told I look like shit. I slept, okay? Now come on, we need to get ready to leave. Do you have all your things, have you eaten?”

“Yes, I ate and I have my things ready. Stop deflecting, what time did you get in last night? Oh and your jeep smells like a whore house my bags are in the back.” She crossed her arms over her chest as walked up to Levi, staring up at him, fiercely determined.

Heaving a heavy sigh, he groaned “I’ll clean it later and I got in around 3:30 this morning. Is that all, can we go?”

She huffed and puffed out her bottom lip “ ** _What in the hell, Levi?!_** God, you don’t need to be going into practice like that.”

“I’ll be fine, come on, we need to go.”

“Levi I-”

“ _End of discussion_ , Is. Let’s go.” Levi met her gaze and spoke flatly as he grabbed his duffel bag and keys, motioning towards the door. Is snorted air through her nose as she mocked Levi behind his back. She hated it when he did that and he knew it but he was tired and not in mood for her shenanigans. Once to the jeep, Levi sat his bag in the backseat and got in a few seconds later, turning the radio on to fill the silence that had settled in the air.

They arrived at the gym and Levi parked the car, hugging Is before she left “I’ll see you later. Go have fun.”

“Thanks, take it easy L, I _**mean**_ it.” She shot him a momentary glare before heading off to the gymnasium while he made for the locker room. The moment he got to the field he noticed Erwin and Mike were perusing the stadium, walking between the bleachers and talking amongst themselves. Erwin was wildly gesticulating about something and that meant that he didn’t want to be any part of that conversation so he did his best to get to the locker room without having been seen.

As soon as he walked in he was met with a chorus of incoherent conversations. Most of the team was in the locker room and he was immediately hit with a migraine from the volume of speech to the banging of lockers. It was a mess and he recoiled as he came to his locker only to have Farlan grimace at his appearance.

“ _Holy hell_ , Levi, you look _rough_ this morning. Not enough sleep?” Farlan’s words seemed to have called attention to him as the twins rounded the corner.

Marco’s freckled features creased and Ymir nodded at his side “Good god _ **dang**_ , Cap! He’s right, ya lookin’ awful rough.”

“Haha, hell, Captain you look like you could use some sleep.” Andrew’s brother waltzed by and even with the metal in his face a stark contrast from Andrew’s debonair appearance it was near impossible to not see the resemblance.

Immediately shooting back, Levi groaned “Yeah I could use some sleep and a better future wide receiver or two but we can’t be too picky it seems.”

“ _Ouch_ , my delicate sensibility,” Jean shot over his shoulder “seriously though, they’re right.”

“Why thank you all for pointing it out that I look like shit. While I’m thankful that it has been settled I think it’s time everyone---”

“Good morning, guys!----holy fucking shit, Levi, you look like shit.” Erwin and Mike burst into the locker room with Erwin blasting his fake, overly chipper happiness.

Levi furrowed his brows and crossed his arms over his chest “And you _still_ haven’t let Mike wax your eyebrows. Now that we’re done reiterating things that people have blabbed about, what’s up?”

“Goddammit Levi, who pissed in your fucking cornflakes this morning? Jeager, did you piss him off?” Erwin tilted his head to the cinnamon haired boy pulling on his socks.

“Not yet, but there’s still time left in the day. Horseface over here told him he looked like shit though,” he snickered and turned to Jean “Didn’t ya Ponyboy?”

Erwin groaned “Well if you piss him off I’m not dealing with it. Levi, come see me after I’m done,” he pointed to him and gestured out the door before continuing to address the entire locker room “alright so today we’re going to be running some plays and you’re gonna learn from either someone in your position or someone you’ll be working with. Jones you’re with Ymir, Kirschtein you’re with Marco, Jaeger you’re with Levi, Dumas you’re with Farlan, Vallini you’re with Reiner--”

Levi zoned out a bit as Erwin began to speak. His headache was only being amplified and it was more than likely due to his sleep deprivation. Eyelids heavy, eyes stinging, temples throbbing, he just wanted to hurry this day along and hope no one sacked him too hard. The bang and crash of lockers and everyone moving about jarred him from his mind and he assumed Erwin was done. He didn’t know why Erwin wanted to talked to him or what it could be about but he did as he was asked and followed him out of the locker room.

Once outside he covered his mouth as he yawned “Yeeaahh? What is it Erwin?”

“Did you work last night?” Erwin’s tone fell, lowered in volume and flattened.

Levi nodded “Mhmm. Funny thing, I work with Jean’s older brother.”

Erwin ran a hand over his face “Ugh, that’s great, but did you get any sleep last night?”

“About 2 hours or so, maybe?”As he spoke Erwin turned to Mike.

Mike nodded and made stern eye contact as he spoke “You’re _not_ training today. Go home. _Sleep_. Your health is more important than the game Levi.”

Immediately Levi’s eyes widened “No! I _need_ to train. It’s what I’m here for. How can you expect me to lead them when I can’t show them dedication, determination--”

“How you can expect to lead them _exhausted_ and _unhealthy_?" He interjected, looking at him as though he expected an answer to his clearly rhetorical question "A good leader does what’s best for the team by showing that sometimes you need to do what’s best for _yourself._ Take care of yourself. You’re not going to lose respect for it. Those boys are with you ‘til the end. Now get out of here, and go home.” Erwin arched a bushy brow and placed a hand on Levi’s shoulder as he turned to walk off leaving Levi standing there, utterly speechless.

Erwin knew about his job, vowed to keep it a secret and it could get him in more trouble than it would him. He knew about his and Isabel’s situation, which was most likely why he agreed to keep it under wraps, but for that, Levi would do as he asked. He didn’t want to. He deserved to be out there on the field practicing and training with his players; but he’d listen. Okay, so he’d _half_ listen. They said he couldn’t _play_ , they didn’t say he couldn’t watch.

At least if he couldn’t play he’d help by observing, watching their moves and see where he could find some advice to give or pointers to make. With that plan in mind he stepped back into the locker room where he saw someone waiting for him in front of his locker.

Eren Jaeger.

A heavy sigh exited his lips as he stepped over to his locker “What do you want? I’m a little busy right now, Traitor.”

“You know,” he folded his arms over his chest “you can call me that all you want but I hear _you’re_ a traitor too. You went to Stohess for a whole semester before transferring out.”

With a clenched jaw, Levi spoke, trying to quell his already heating blood “Yeah because the people and the way the team operated was shitty,” and as he opened his locker he looked back at him over his shoulder “oh and my mom died that year so I had to come home to take care of my little sister who was still in high school. Anything else you want me to remember, Jaeger?”

Eren immediately recoiled, knowing he’d stepped in it again “Oh, I-I, uh--”

“Smoooothh, Jaeger!” Jean shouted as he rounded the corner causing him to lose his train of thought.

“Don’t worry, I’m not allowed to play today so they’re going to have to reassign your partner. I say go ahead and get with Farlan and Dumas. I’ll be working with you tomorrow however.” Levi responded as he slammed his locker door shut. He might have gone overboard on saying that to him, but it just word vomited out. It was uncontrollable. Something about that kid just brought out the worst in him, but oh well, he’d have to deal with it sooner or later and it might as well get out in the open now.

He wasn’t the first to exit the locker room, but he was the first to sit on the bench. The scorching metal burnt the skin of his thigh as he made contact suddenly jumping up before placing a towel back down. As he sat, he awaited to be joined by Mike while Erwin addressed the players coming out onto the field. Hearing him dish out their drills and watching as they began just began to gnaw away at him. He should be out there, running sprints with them, sweating with his team, but no; he was stuck on the bench.

Mike sat down just as his aura began to menacingly swirl “Calm down, half-pint.”

Quickly shooting him a glare, Levi sneered “I _hate_ it when you call me that.”

“And _I_ hate it when you don’t _listen_ to us. We told you to go home Levi. We’re not letting you play like this.” Mike gave him that same stern expression as Erwin had earlier, like some sort of threatening imitation.

Levi just rolled his eyes “You said you wouldn’t let me play and you have that right to keep me off the field, but you can’t _force_ me to go home, Mike. You or Erwin, so I’m going to sit here and watch and make sure they’re running my goddamn plays right.”

“That’s what _we’re_ here for Levi,” he exhaled deeply and placed his clipboard in his lap “but you’re right, so if you’re going to stay at least make yourself useful.”

Gladly taking his victory where he could, Levi nodded “Alright, sounds good. What are you starting them at?”

“Rushing. We’re going to see how well they can get the ball through defense, time to see your favorite kid in action,” he paused a moment and watched as Farlan instructed Dumas on his throw to Eren “just what makes you hate him aside from his attitude anyhow?”

Levi watched and groaned the second the ball soared right past it’s target, standing up and shouting “DUMAS! What the fucking hell was that?! You call that a throw?! Get your fucking head in the game! Don’t make me come out there!”

“Calm down Levi, you make it sound like they’ll fall to hell without you. Now, answer my question.”

“I just...I don’t rightfully know. _Something_ about him gets under my skin, he just brings out the worst in me. I guess we’ll just have to work through it tomorrow. No matter what I’m playing on this grass tomorrow.”

“Sure, sure. We’ll see about that. As for Eren, you know he’s got an assload of natural talent and it can take him far, but he needs a team to take him all the way, the same way you did. I’m pretty sure you’re the only one that can teach him that. You had to learn it too. Either you two start getting along or I’m going to duct tape you together for the entirety of practice.”

“Don’t you even threaten me with that bullshit, Mike,” heaving a sigh, he shrugged his shoulders as his eyes followed Eren on the field “look, I know what I have to do. I’m the captain, this is my team and I will do _whatever_ I have to for _them_ , for _us,_ to make it to the Rose Bowl this year. We won’t stand a chance if we can’t work together and I know at some point I’m going to have to stand side by side with him on the field. I know that, but first, he’s gonna fucking own up, earn our respect and then I’ll teach him. Until then he’s on his own on that field like he so damn wants to be. See?”

Just as he spoke about him Eren dropped the play and began shouting “What the fuck is that?! I was open! I could have run that to the end zone!”

Before Mike could stop him Levi was up from the bench walking onto the field parting the gathering of players “Back up!” grabbing Eren by the collar of his pads, he drug him in front of him standing as straight as possible trying to achieve his most intimidating stance “Listen here, Jaeger! Back the fuck off. How fucking stupid are you? This play is a fake, it’s a draw! You really think we’d run the ball to you when you’re the closest to the fucking defensive linemen of the opposing team? You think that’s fucking smart? They’re gonna expect that. Who taught you to be a playmaker when I turned my back, Jaeger? Everyone here is knowing their place and following the plays to the way we’ve tailored them. Now mind your new place, with me, on the fucking bench. You think you know plays well come on, it’s high time you learn.”

Erwin stepped up to Levi but only nodded as he drug a struggling Eren off to the sidelines and pushed him onto the bench between he and Mike.

“What in the he--”

“Shut up and _watch,_ Jaeger. You’re here to learn.” Levi placed a hand to the side of Eren’s jaw, turning his face out to the players “Now, WR42 is often used for us when we’re going to fake and rush to drive the ball, hence the R. W42 is our wide receiver in the 4th position. We’re going to get the ball to Jean, who in turn is going to get it to Marco, our second wide receiver who’s going to run the ball. Not that hard, but in this particular instance, I’ve arranged to have a _monkey wrench_ thrown in. You never know what the defensive is going to throw at you so one of the most important abilities on the field is being able to think on your feet in seconds, read a situation and improvise. Pop-Goes-Punk out there is about to face that moment. Reiner and Bertholdt are going to keep him from getting the ball to Marco, what he does next will determine our _entire_ play.”

As Levi gestured to Jean, Eren watched. Jean was quick on his feet and Andrew had been right, he was a lot smarter than anyone gave him credit for. The moment he saw his destination being barricaded, he made a quick glance around him and threw to the one person he knew could get the ball; Ymir. Levi grinned at the action, it was fast, it was precise and he had one hell of an arm on him. It had been the right choice even if it was a backwards play, Ymir could run the ball. Levi know in that moment with his quick thinking and ability to stand his ground in the face of an oncoming sac, that Jean definitely had a place on first string come the end of summer camp.

Standing, Levi yelled over everyone as the play was completed “Good play, Tacklebox! Way to be!”

Jean’s toothy, half grin was just like his brothers as he raised a thumb and called out “Thanks, Captain!”

Turning to Eren, Levi sat back down “ _That’s_ how you run a play when the time comes. Jean could have run that himself, he was in a decent position but he also knew he had a target on his back and he was going to get tackled so he made the best choice and got it to Ymir. Yes, in a game that would have been risky it might have been easier to get tackled instead of throwing the ball backwards behind the scrimmage line but it paid off. I don’t care how good you think you are, this game isn’t about you, it’s about all of us _together_ on that field. No man stands alone, you _can’t_ play this game by yourself, understand me?”

Eren grumbled at Levi’s announcement of praise towards Jean and nodded “Yeah, okay, I fucking _get_ it. I know I’m good I don’t need to be told that and I don’t need to be told how to play. I _know_ how to play.”

“ _No_ you fucking _don’t_. You know how to play when it’s about _yourself._ I know how Stohess works Eren, they aim to be show offs because the moment you outshine someone on the field the better your claim to rank because only the star players hit the field. I know. I was there. You need to learn to step out of the limelight. Yes, this is collegiate level football, _everyone_ has dreams of pro’s and that’s fine, it’s to be expected but so is swallowing your own super manifested ego. It’s important to try to stand out and be noticed, but the best players do that by being the best person for their _team_. No scout is going to want someone that can’t function as a member of a team. This isn’t about _you_ anymore; you’re part of an actual team. You’ve apparently never had that. To get anywhere on this team you need to work like a cog in a well oiled machine, not try to _be_ the machine.” Levi spoke bluntly as he forced Eren to hold his gaze, he needed to understand what he was saying, he needed to take it all in and make sure that he mentally collected every ounce of honesty in his words.

Eren just grimaced in response. He hadn’t honestly expected him to have a response, it was merely just one of those things that he needed to say and something that needed to be understood. They spent a few more plays on the bench with Levi dictating what was to happen and how they were supposed to go around it and use their teammates to the best of their abilities. It wasn’t hard to tell that Eren was half listening to him so he just huffed and sent him back to the field. As he yawned for the umpteenth time he decided that maybe he should get back home and rest. Even an hour or two would help.

Rising from the bench, he turned to Mike “I’m going home now, ‘Stache Face.”

Mike grunted at the name but nonetheless clapped him on the back “Alright, L, be safe driving. We’ll see you bright and early in the morning.”

Grabbing his bag, he raised an arm over his head “Will do, tell Brows I said later.”

“Sure thing, take care tonight.” Mike spoke softly, voice audible only to him as he walked off. Before he left the field there was something he couldn’t help but want to do. Call it being sentimental, call it being a friend, call it just wanting to give him something in return for always looking out for him, but Levi drug his cell phone from his pocket and angled his camera at the field.

Calling out to everyone, he raised his hand “Good plays today, boys keep it up! I’ll see you on the field tomorrow!”

He couldn’t help but smile as he was met with a chorus of various responses. “Yes, sir”, “You got it, Cap”, “See ya, Cap,” it was all too funny. As he caught their attention however, he snapped a photo. There was one person he wanted to crop out so he could only hope it was alright. Once he got back to the car he pulled up the photo and cropped Jean out of the image, smiling cheekily, hair drenched in sweat as he had his helmet in his hand and was laughing at something someone had said. His piercings were glinting in the sunlight and he looked like he was having a blast, Andrew would appreciate it.

It was the least he could do. As he got in the car he began thinking about just how much he owed Andrew. Coming to work as a host was only possible because of him. He’d needed a mentor to take him in and well, Andrew had stepped up and taught him the ins and outs of the business, told him everything he knew. He’d forever be grateful for that, so showing him his little brother that he barely knew would surely be a nice show of thanks.

Upon pulling to the driveway, it took him only a few moments before he had made it to the door, through the living room, and to the couch where he readily collapsed. Surely a little nap would be alright, right? Remembering he had to pick up Is since he drove, he decided to place an alarm on his phone and stretch out along the couch. Arm over his eyes and head easily resting against the arm of the couch, he let himself and relax for a few moments until he was able to finally fall into a blissful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fic Update - Aug. 29th.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back!! I'm so excited you guys! I have really just gone head first into this story to the point of I currently have a bunch of it outlined and ready to be written! I apologize for the time of the update as I normally update much earlier in the day but I've been rather busy today! That being said, however, I do hope you'll enjoy a laugh with the new chapter!
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ♤ ♥ Neko ♥ ♤

When he awoke Levi groaned and shifted to his side, grabbing the blanket over his shoulders and tugging it around him. Chills covered his skin as he shivered and pulled his legs to his stomach beneath the comforting embrace of the plush fleece against his skin. As he nuzzled against the fabric he suddenly remembered that he hadn’t gone to sleep with a blanket. Who had laid this over him? No one was here besides him right?

Cracking open an eye, he blinked and looked around the room. It was then he heard the stirring sounds of someone in the kitchen. Either there was an extremely considerate burglar doing his housework or someone else was in the kitchen cleaning up. Bolting up and pushing the blanket of him he snapped his attention to the kitchen where he was met with bright emerald eyes, a toothy grin, and a glimpse of red hair. Is was home.

Levi’s mind took a moment to catch up. When he finally realized that he hadn’t woken up to bring her home. He immediately reached the ottoman where he’d left his phone, and clicked the screen looking at the time. It was already 5:30pm. He’d slept a lot longer than he’d meant to and that meant Is had to have had someone bring her home from cheer camp since he hadn’t.

Clearing his throat he looked at Is, still trying to clear the grogginess from his head “Ugh, Isabel, I know I missed my alarm. I’m sorry. Who brought you home?”

Before she could answer, the bathroom door swung open and from the hallway out walked Erwin “I brought her home Levi and don’t worry you didn’t hear your alarm because she turned it off when she got in. I went after practice to pick her up since you went home, and I told her about us not allowing you to practice so she agreed it would be a good idea to get home before you thought about leaving.”

More than a bit hazy on the details still, Levi shook his head hoping to clear the rest of the haze from his mind “I, uh, what? You brought her home so I wouldn’t get up? So I would sleep?”

“Exactly. Levi you needed to sleep and you have work again tonight so it’s alright you _needed_ to rest.” Is walked around the kitchen bar and came to take a seat on the sofa beside him as he stretched.

Erwin took the opportunity to sit in the arm chair opposite them and take a jab at him “You are awful cute when you sleep though, you don’t look so vicious all curled up and mumbling.”

“ _Bite me_ , Erwin,” he quipped before attempting to fix his hair which he knew had to have been messed up “why are you even still here?”

“We need to talk,” he began “about work. How are you going to do this Levi? Balancing a night job, football and school in a month? Doing two just showed today that it’s enough to put you under. Are you going to be able to manage to do all _three?_ ”

Glancing down at his toes, he tightened his jaw “I _have_ to. I don’t have a choice, Erwin, you know that. I wouldn’t make enough anywhere else to keep us both up, pay for both our tuition, taxes on this place and the cars, our insurance and everything fucking else. I will be _fine_ Erwin. I did it last year, I just have to make it through this year and it’ll all be fine.”

“Last year you _barely_ made it, Levi. Now I hear you’ve got more to take on at the club and this is your senior year, how in the hell are you going to manage all those hours on your thesis on top of your clinical hours when you can’t even get enough sleep to function?”

“I will be _fine_. I can do this and I don’t need to be micromanaged like I’m some small child. I do my job, I take care of mine, I perform on the field and I make sure everyone is okay.”

“When are you going to start making sure _you’re_ okay, Levi? We’re not worried about everyone else, we’re worried about _you_. Look around you, Levi, we’re worried about you. You can’t spend all damn summer like this and continue to push it through school. We’re only trying to look out for you.”

“Look, I know that, but I’m saying trust me enough to know that I _can_ handle it. If I can’t pull me, replace me.”

“We can’t do that.”

“Exactly, so just _trust me,_ okay? If I feel like I can’t do it and I’m being run down, I’ll cut back, I will, so for now just let me push, okay? I can do this.” Levi met the glacial gaze and turned his head to Is meeting hers before rising from the couch “Now, I guess I’ll show you out. Thank you for bringing Is home.”

Standing from the recliner, Erwin walked by his side to the door “You’re welcome, L. I’m going to have Is keep an eye out for me. Come well rested and ready to play tomorrow. See ya, and take care for tonight.”

“Will do, see ya Erwin.” As he shut the heavy teak door, he turned back to the couch and laid out, laying his head in Isabel’s lap “I’m tired still, but I’m also hungry. How do I fix this dilemma?”

Looking down at him she grinned and ruffled his raven strands “Hahaha, I’ll make you something. You go in at 8 tonight right?”

He nodded “Mhmm, means I need to get up and get a shower, dress, eat and then hit the road. Hey you know something? You remember Andrew from the club, Jean on the team, our new wide receiver is his little brother. Look at this resemblance, it’s fucking uncanny.”

Withdrawing his phone and showing Isabel the photo she smiled and raked her fingers through Levi’s hair “Wow, he does look like Andrew! I can’t believe it, but I don’t know," she paused in thought before adding "Andrew seems a bit more…...refined maybe? He’s also such a sarcastic ass sometimes, but oh well, that’s his charm I guess. Did you take that for him?”

“Yeah, apparently they aren’t close. I knew his parent’s kicked him out at 17 and he had a hard time since then. Ross even let him in underage which was fucking surprising but because of all that he and Jean never got to know each other really well. I just have a feeling Andrew wants more but won’t jeopardize Jean’s situation. I’ll take care of Jean for him the way he took care of me, granted I’m gonna be using some tough love but yeah. I think this will make him happy.” Levi stared, eyes rolling over the ceiling as Is played with his hair.

Leaning over she kissed his forehead “I think he’d be proud, you’re doing a good thing, L. Now get up and go shower, I’ll have food ready by the time you get downstairs.” Playfully scowling at her directive, he flicked the falling hair from her face and slowly rose to his feet. Ascending the stairs softly, Levi yawned once again and headed to his bedroom to pick out the night’s outfit. Settling on an all black suit with a crimson vest, he carted it off to the bathroom and hung it up on the back of the door as he showered.

Once out he began his nightly routine of preening and getting ready to put on his flashy, showy persona he used while at the club. The moment he was dressed, he headed back downstairs hoping Is had certainly delivered on her promise of food. When he’d discovered she had, he ate quickly, kissed her head and made his way out of the house to start the arduous drive to Oasis.

After taking the drive, Levi soon pulled into the parking lot of the club and sauntered inside. Immediately he headed up to the lounge, almost excited, maybe even he could have been considered giddy, waiting for Andrew to show up. Making it up to the lounge he discovered the odd fact that he was the first one here. Checking his watch, he realized he was still 15 minutes early and now was about the time everyone arrived. Honestly, he was usually the last to arrive because of the drive, but maybe he’d driven faster than he thought, he wasn’t focused too much.

“Hey baby!” Upon hearing the voice, Levi spun to see Urie and Xavier waltzing through the door, the platinum blonde’s arm looped casually around the taller brunette’s waist.

Xavier’s darker complexion against Urie’s porcelain skin was a striking contrast but he just smiled and addressed Levi as he ran a hand through his hair “What’s up, Levi? You’re here awful early aren’t you?”

Noticing the streaks of magenta peeking through his hair Levi clucked his tongue “Tsk, Xav, man, did you seriously let Urie do your hair?”

“Awwwe, I did a good job though didn’t I? Levi babydoll why don’t you let me do yours? I think a lovely navy or a silver would look stunning woven through those raven strands of silk!” Urie reached out a hand as they separated and Xavier went to make himself a drink.

Levi smacked away the incoming hand playfully “No thanks, Urie, not exactly my style.”

At his friend’s puffed out lip, Levi sighed and Xavier shrugged “Ah, hell, come on Levi. You never know you might like it to let loose a bit. I don’t know about you, but I actually kinda like this pink in my hair. Thanks Urie I appreciate it.”

The appreciation for his work established Urie nodded cheerfully and took a seat on the sofa as Andrew waltzed into the room. Flashy as always yet still maintaining his debonair charm and oozing his confidence, he was dressed in a silver suit with a topaz tie and black shirt. It made his eyes water a bit, but his style was certainly his own. He waved a hand to Xavier who caught onto to his wish of a drink and soon poured him a glass of whiskey as he stood next to Levi.

“So, you’re not too tired to compete again are ya L?” He gave him an impish smile as Levi removed his phone.

“Nah, I caught a nap earlier. I do have something to show you though,” leaning over he pulled up the cropped image of Jean as he examined Andrew’s features softening “he played good today. I told him he did well and I think everyone was happy for him, I can’t wait to play with him on the green. He’s gonna be a good addition I can feel it. It seems he learnt his lesson a little but I thought you might like to see it, snapped it when I told them I was leaving.”

Carefully sliding the phone from Levi’s hand, he swallowed hard and it wasn’t hard to catch the water welling in his left eye “He looks real happy, like he’s having the time of his life out there. Thank you for this, I’m real proud of him, even if he did put a damn ring through his nose.”

Placing a hand at the back of Levi’s neck he drug him into his shoulder and Levi wrapped a light hand around his shoulder “You’re welcome. I’ll send it to you later. You took care of me like a brother Andrew, I’ll make _sure_ I take care of yours. Granted I’m only a little meaner than you, but I promise I won’t let him get into too much.”

He was drug a little harder at that before Andrew pulled him back and nodded “Thank you for that. Sometimes you gotta let them make their own mistakes, like you and learning to down a champagne flute in one go. I really appreciate this Levi.”

“I know you do. It’s the least I can do. I’ll keep you updated on him, but I can tell you this, we need another good wide receiver. We use up to 4 in a play and let me tell you only 1 is worth a damn. He’s gonna make it to first string without a doubt in my mind.” Levi grinned and as soon as their moment could be commentated on, Ross walked in with the other and they began their night. His night began with a single client, a request from a usual, a glass of heavily watered scotch and listening to her drone on about her secretarial position. It was the beginning of a boring night and he could feel it seeping into his bones but the bet he had going with Andrew continued tonight so therefore, he couldn’t let this settle into stale.

Picking up his attitude and changing the tempo of things he stood from the table and lowered his head extending a hand to the young woman “Well, darling, it sounds as though you’ve had a rather exhausting day why don’t you come relax with me over by the bar? We’ll sit have a few drinks and have some fun to wash away such boring taste.” The moment he spoke his fluid, sultry, temptation thick words the woman was already out of her seat and taking his hand as he led her to the bar’s V.I.P. lounge area. He could probably get this woman to spend anything so long as he told her it would make her better than the woman she apparently envied from work.

He was a con artist. It was his job, but their customers knew that from the moment they walked in. They pay for a fantasy and Levi was all the more willing to give it to them. As he sat and politely had conversation and drinks he bounced from tables assisting other clients and carrying on the nightly activities. He had to admit tonight was rather decent, he wasn’t drunk, he made a good bit in tips and he’d officially won the bet with Andrew. Although he’d not bring it up when Ms. Francis showed up unless someone else did.

Luckily, he got home a little earlier than he had the previous night and the nap managed to keep him from feeling like warmed over hell. Managing to get 4 hours of sleep was a miracle but as far as he was concerned when he got home another nap would call his name and the process would continue this way until classes began. He knew that he could make it, even if he had to push. After all, sleep is for the weak and there ain’t no rest for the wicked, right?

Eventually the time rolled around for him to hit his alarm and get up to get ready for practice. He was tired, sure, but nowhere near the level he’d been yesterday. After a shower to scrub off the perfume and let his own scent sink into his skin, he was getting dressed and walking downstairs where Is had apparently fixed pancakes. Smiling, he sat down and ate a few with her before it was time to head off to camp. Refusing to eat much, Levi jumped down from the bar and pulled Is along as she grabbed her things.

After dropping off Is at the gymnasium Levi made his way down to the locker room. There were a few players on the field in their gear already so he put a little hustle in his step as he pushed his way into the room. As always it was a raucous bunch of laughter amongst other noises. Ignoring it, he moved on to his locker where Farlan smacked him on the back.

“What is it, Farlan?” He deadpanned.

Farlan simply smiled “You look _a lot_ better this morning. I don’t know what it is that you do but don’t let it get to you like yesterday, L.”

“Promise, I’m alright and today will be just fine. I feel a lot better though,” he gave him a reassuring smile and a slap to the side of his arm while turning to call out “hey, is fucking Tacklebox in here?”

“Yo! What’s up, Cap?” Jean rounded the center aisle, peeking his head over the corner, clad only in his boxers.

Levi groaned but curled an index finger “C’mere” A bit hesitant, he did as asked and craned his head as he stepped in front of Levi “Got a message for you. My sister told me to pass along that Andrew says he’s proud of you and he loves you.”

Obviously a bit shocked, Jean blinked slowly, mouth gaping and closing before he found his words “I uh, I-- thank you. I haven’t heard from him in a while.”

As Ymir walked by she’d caught the snippet of the conversation and jostled him a bit “Oooh, Horseface’s boyfriend loves him!”

Levi shot her an icy glare and she quickly revoked her hand “Andrew is his brother, Ymir.”

There was an underlying venomous edge in voice but he calmed himself as Jean smiled ear to ear “Thanks, I don’t know about you, but you might wanna keep an eye on your sister. My brother is a host so be careful.”

“Hosts aren’t bad people, Jean. I have no problem with her doing whatever it is she wishes. She did say you two look alike, but if you go hitting on my little my sister I’ll have Reiner sack your ass again, got me?”

“Yeah… I know he’s not a bad guy, I wish I was allowed to see him. Promise, I learnt my lesson after you turned burgundy when Jaeger did it! Thanks, Cap, I really appreciate you getting that message to me. If it isn’t too much trouble, can you have your sister just tell him I miss him and I love him?”

“You got it kid, now go get dressed,” Levi’s lip threatened to curl as he shooed him away so he could begin to do the same “I need to do the same thing.” The look on Jean’s face had been worth it, but the lament that was woven so heavily into his last words tugged at his chest. Not to be allowed to see your family just to protect a reputation, it was fucking disgraceful, more so than whatever could be tarnished of their pretentious reputation amongst their picket fence community. He’d be sure to pass it on, whatever he could do for them both he would.

As he pulled off his shirt, he shoulder caught and he stopped the groan from exiting his lips as he clenched his jaw shut tightly. Farlan gave him a concerned glance, but he simply shook it off. It wasn’t the time for this. He didn’t need this right now, of all times, not right before practice. It’d need to be taped and that meant either he’d have to manage to do it himself or have Farlan stay back with him so he could assist him. Either way he got the feeling today was going to rough.

Going to throw his clothes into the locker and grab his pads he was suddenly met with the assaulting, eardrum shattering blow of an air horn. Almost immediately he shut the locker door, ending everyone’s suffering. Everyone was cursing or had their hands over their ears and Levi’s eye twitched. Whoever did this was going to pay. Someone had rigged his locker and from the laughter he heard he knew exactly who it was. Furious and fuming, Levi stomped over to the back aisle of lockers to see Marco bent over and howling with laughter.

“Hahahaha,” he straightened up as he saw Levi, wiping a tear from his eye, already fully dressed in his gear with Ymir at his side “thought that oughta wake ya up this mornin’ Cap!! Hahaha!”

Levi drug him down by his collar, almost a foot, to be able to meet his gaze as anger rose in them **“RUN, FRECKLES.”**

Marco swallowed and laughed as he broke free, making a run for the door with Ymir at his side “Sorry Cap! ‘Least you’re ‘wake now!”

**“YOU’RE GONNA BE RUNNING DRILLS ‘TIL YOU PUKE BODT!”** Levi screamed after him, slamming the door as he ran out.

What a way to start the day. He’d called it; today was _not_ going to be his day.

 

* * *

 

 

FANART TIME - My lovely, my beautiful, my talented [Sunshine ](http://kagekii.tumblr.com/)has once again graced us with [an image](http://kagekii.tumblr.com/post/148888943394/freckled-jesus-ft-freckled-satan-i-drew-another). Here we have, Freckled Jesus Ft. Freckled Satan. Our Bodt twins. <3 It's just so perfect.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fic Update - Sept. 15th.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the lack of an update. For those of you who are on my tumblr you'll know that I had a severe reaction to the shot I received for my wrist at the doctor's office just a few days before the update. I was completely unable to move my fingers or wrist for several days and had to be in the hospital. All is well know and I will be updating soon! Without further adue, the new chapter of Scoring Six.
> 
> Cheers,   
> ❤♠ Neko ❤♠

After the morning’s fiasco of the horn in his locker, he had to apologize to everyone as he had to open the locker again to detach the wire causing it to blare once again. As he disassembled the prank he sent everyone to the field aside from Farlan. Once the air horn was thrown in the garbage and their heads stopped reeling from the cacophonous sounds, Levi climbed into his pants and sat on the bench while Farlan agreed to tape his shoulder.

His arm was strained a bit as he moved but at least the tape would prevent too much movement. Farlan gave him the look he had the first day of practice but Levi brushed it off and began to finish dressing as Farlan stepped out. Getting dressed was a little more difficult than he’d hoped but he managed alright and got out on the field where Erwin and Mike both tossed him a subtle nod. Apparently everyone seemed to not let him forget about how awful he’d looked the previous day due to his sleep deprivation.

“Alright guys, we’re going to work in the same pairings you were in yesterday so go ahead and get with your partner,” Levi addressed the team as he walked out, helmet in hand and awaited their formations before whistling Erwin over “so, here’s some things we need to go over. Defense opposition you need to fill in your gaps, our runners could fucking cartwheel through those things. Offense on both ends, hold onto the fucking ball! Lord, it was like y’all washed your hands in grease yesterday. Dumas, later you and Traitor are gonna switch places so I can do somethin’ about that shitty aim of yours. Now get on your teams. Reiner, you get them up to speed on their base plays yesterday?”

The blonde nodded respectively “Yep, sure did. Whatcha thinking, L?”

Levi’s lips curled in a devious grin “VR97.”

“Oh shit, you sure,” Reiner chuckled and looked to Armin at his side who shrugged and pulled on his helmet “alright. Don’t take it too personally if I sack your skinny ass.”

“Bring it on, Refrigerator,” Levi smirked and brought his team into a small huddle “alright so the play I’m about to call is one none of you newbies know. The veterans are heavily familiar with it. The VR97 is a veer. I’m going to run the ball, hence the 9, and hand it off to Armin, hence the 7, who in turn is going to veer off to the right behind our blockers.”

As Levi took the pen from his clipboard and began sketching out the play, Eren cut in “So, we’re trusting you to run the ball back? God I hope you’re fast.”

“Faster than I look, Traitor. I may not be average size for a QB but I’m fast and I can at least hold on to the goddamn ball.” He shot Eren a smug smirk and then had everyone move to their positions. As soon as the whistle blew, Levi yelled the play, glanced both ways and ran back to Armin on his left right before Reiner plowed him to the ground. A heavy gasp of air left his lungs as the 225lb man crashed into his ribs and landed atop him, getting to his feet in moments.

“BOOM! Sorry L,” Reiner bellowed as he stood and outstretched a hand to Levi “C’mon man. Up ya go.”

“Ughhh, dammit, Reiner,” taking the offer, Levi dusted himself off and watched the rest of the play as Armin got past their defense before being taken out at the 20 yard line “good play, Armin!!”

Upon meeting back in their own huddles, Armin tossed the ball to Levi “Here, Levi. You alright after that hit?”

Even Jean arched an inquisitive pierced brow “Yeah, man, we basically saw your soul leave your body on that hit. You’re what 130 on a good day in _wet_ gear?”

Levi rolled his eyes “Watch it, Tacklebox. I’m small for a QB, I know that, but I can take a hit. I’ve been sacked by guys bigger than Reiner. For your information, I weigh 156, muscle weighs more than fat.”

“Yeah, mhmm, as for the soul bit, we all know you don’t have one so that’s impossible,” Farlan gave him a cheeky grin and put a hand on his shoulder “you good?”

Understanding the unspoken question of his shoulder’s status he provided a side smile “Always, now let’s do this. Traitor, front and center, you’re working with me on this. You ran 98RR yesterday right?”

“I think so, it’s a reverse isn’t it?”

“Yeah, difference is you’re working with me so you better be where we fucking need you to be. In return Marco here, is gonna be the one carrying the ball in the end, you need to pass it to him and he’s gonna run off the lineman with Jean and Ymir as his guard. Easy enough? You’ll be with Armin, in case you forget, watch for his hand signals. Break!” Calling for the separation of the team, they took their assigned positions and began to run the play the moment Erwin’s whistle’s high pitched shrill reached their ears. During the course of the play, Levi dropped back announcing the play turned to run to his left where Eren was waiting. In those few seconds, he was only hoping that Eren didn’t fuck up this play and try to run it himself. He selected the play because it left Eren open to the ball if he couldn’t get to Marco. This deciding moment was created, and with his split second timing, Eren made the right choice.

To say he was surprised was a bit of an understatement, to say the _least_. He’d expected him to try to run it himself instead of handing the ball to Marco. Breaking his expectations, Eren handed the ball off to Marco as they switched directions on the field. It was a good play. Everyone had done as they had been asked and it showed on the grass. Levi stepped back and watched the play as it ran, taking into account everyone’s positions as much as he could. Even Jean and Marco and Ymir had done well coordinating together.

He was a little proud of his team in that moment. It was good to see. Now the time came to get everyone back and switch sides to see how they’d handle being with him on the defensive. It was a good couple hours before their next break, several entire plays later and it seemed something about Eren was off today. He’d not spoken out of turn, he’d not gotten under his skin, he’d not said a single thing to Levi to cause him to see that ugly ass attitude of his rising to the the surface. Had his words from yesterday’s practice _finally_ began to sink in?

While mulling over the idea, he and Farlan decided to switch their newbies. Farlan decided to take Eren and show him some of the tricks he’d picked up when it came to dealing with Levi’s mannerisms on the field, especially if he needed to change a play on the spot. Dumas was with Levi for the rest of the afternoon while he tried to get his aim straightened out. It was much harder than it had sounded, far harder than he had _hoped_. The kid’s arm was like a limp noodle so it was no wonder his follow through failed because his arm would change positions.

Levi groaned but when 3pm rolled around he’d never been so happy to get out of those pads. After walking off the field and over to the bench, he sat down for a moment, taking a drink before heading back to the locker room when his eyes caught of something. Suddenly he knew exactly why Eren hadn’t been acting up. With a bit of a chuckle, he stood up and walked over to the bleachers where Eren was standing beside a rather beautiful young woman. Hair as black as his own, skin just as pale and almost shining the sunlight, even her sharp, turbulent storming eyes were similar to his own.

“Excuse us a moment,” Levi put a hand up on his shoulder pulling him away from her “well, I didn’t notice we had a guest watching our practice today. No wonder you were so quiet and determined. You had someone to impress hmm? So long as you keep your head in the game and out of her skirt, I don’t have a problem with your girlfriend being here. Just tell me when we have company and they’ll her watch at the sidelines.”

Eren shoved his hand from his shoulder with a snarl “Listen, you get a taste of your own medicine, she’s not my girlfriend. Mikasa is my sister.”

“Ohh,” he nodded casually before looking back at the girl “I’ve seen her before on campus. Guess if she’s your sister I should go hit on her and make you uncomfortable. Paybacks are hell right?”

“You just try it and see how far it gets it you. She’s liable to break your fucking nose.” Eren grumbled.

Levi let a sleazy smirk curve his lips “I guess we’ll see then won’t we. You highly underestimate me, now go hit the showers.”

Approaching the girl, Eren spoke and introduced Levi “Okay, Mika, I gotta shower and then I’ll be outta here. Oh, and this is Levi our Captain. Levi, Mikasa.”

With his best host’s smile, he flashed his teeth “Good afternoon, Mikasa. It’s nice to meet you. If you let me know when you arrive I’ll be more than willing to let you sit down with our coaches so you don’t have sit up there.”

Eren rolled his eyes at the show while he walked off to the showers “Be back shortly.”

Mikasa’s eyes followed her brother for a moment before turning to Levi and intaking his speech “I see. I will do that next time then. I know who you are by the way Armin talks about you sometimes.”

He a bit shocked at that, somehow Eren’s sister and Mikasa knew one another “Oh is that so? I certainly hope I live up to the expectation. Armin’s a good kid, hell of a player. Now, there’s something I need to chat with you about. Your brother wasn’t acting himself today.”

Inclining her head, Mikasa arched a brow “He’s great and how is that exactly? Eren seemed fine to me, he’s always that like.”

“Excuse my formalities, I suppose I’ll speak plainly. You see well, he wasn’t being quite the incredulously narcissistic asshole that he normally is on my field and I think it’s because of you. I’m not naive enough to believe my words got to him overnight.” He sighed and dropped his helmet at his feet as he took a seat on the bleachers for a moment of rest letting his attitude revert now that Eren was gone.

She blinked slowly, eyes enlarging for a moment flashing with a bit of anger “My brother is not some narcissist. He _hates_  people like that, the showboats, the holier than thou attitude. That’s not Eren so don’t you _dare_ tell me he acts like that.”

“Well that’s exactly what I’m telling you. When you’re here though it seems he doesn’t want to show you that. Maybe I’ll record it for you if you don’t believe me, but just yesterday he had to be benched for that damn attitude. I’m not putting up with it on my field so either you get him to drop the bullshit or I will,” turning he met the young woman’s burning eyes as he stood from the bleacher “and if I do it I promise he won’t ever see time on any field. Now, if you’ll excuse me I need to shower and pick up my little sister from cheer camp. Enjoy your afternoon.” Before she could say anything, Levi picked up his helmet by the face mask and headed off to the locker room. Once inside it seemed Ymir was done with her shower and heading out.

“Oh, hey, Cap. I’ll see ya tomorrow. Christa and I got plans for later.” She smacked him on the shoulder in jest before turning to walk out, bag thrown over her shoulder.

Levi nodded and shoved her shoulder a bit “Alright, alright, have fun and treat her right. I don’t want Hanji coming to kill me, oh and you know the rule. We’re playing a practice game tomorrow.”

Ymir raised her hands in protest “Ah hell! Levi come on, you _can’t_ instill that rule right now. It’s just practice and we’re supposed to be going easy! C’mon, man! Besides you know, we’re a little different.”

“I’m well aware of the differences Ymir, but I mean, I can’t stop you from doing it. You pull something, or I don’t know get fucking Carpal Tunnel or Lockjaw we’re gonna have a problem.” Levi arched a brow and spoke before turning around to begin stripping off his clothes.

Huffing, Ymir agreed “Alright, alright fine. I’m not gonna get either of those things, I’m a fuckin’ _pro_ , but alright. You got it. We’ll school those punks tomorrow. Marco! I’m headed out.”

Marco spoke up as he pulled his pads over his head “Sounds good. I’ll see ya when ya get home. Oh an’ and momma called this mornin’ but your ass wasn’t up yet so call her when ya get the chance. I ain’t gonna deal with her barkin’ at me.”

“Alright, thanks bro. See ya at home, I’m out guys!” Ymir took the information, tossed the guys a wave and headed out of the locker room.

“You did a good job today, Tacklebox. Keep it up and ya jus’ might first,” Marco tossed Jean a smile, before it shorted to a devious smirk “considerin’ we don’t school y’all _too_ hard t’morrow that is.”

Jean groaned “Yeah, uh huh, we’ll see Freckles. Thanks though, I appreciate it even though I think you just wanna kill me out there.”

Hand on his now bare chest, Marco feigned his innocence “Why, who? _Lil’ ole me?_ Why I’d never think in such a manner. I jus’ think somethin’ needs to be done with that mouth o’ yours. Keep it shut, listen to us, and play like ya have been and we’ll be peachy, _sweetheart_.”

As Marco stripped down to his skivvies, Jean stared and blinked slowly “D-did you j-just call me s-sweetheart?!”

Levi snickered from behind a hand as he rounded the corner “He does that, don’t worry he’s not hitting on you or anything, Jean.”

Marco looked up to Jean with a wink before turning to Levi “Aww c’mon Cap. I didn’t say I _wasn’t_ hittin’ on ‘im either. He’s kinda cute I _guess_. Why ya gotta spoil the fun? I gotta screw with ‘im somehow.”

Almost as if offended by that statement Jean scoffed “Rude. What I’m not hot enough for you? I beg to differ, I _know_ I’m sexy and I don’t need some redneck _guessing_ that I’m ‘kinda cute’. Hmph.” Jean rolled his eyes and headed off to the shower while Levi shook his head at Marco and went back to his locker. He didn’t want to have to explain away the tape on his shoulder, not now. So he waited until everyone on his side of the room was in the showers and he ripped off the tape as quickly as he could. He cursed under his breath as the adhesive tore at his skin but moved to wrap his towel around his waist and head into the open shower.

Eld called over his shoulder as Levi stepped into the area “Hey, Cap! What a shock to see ya in here with the rest of normal people.”

Turning on the stream of water Levi winced as it reached his shoulder “Mhmm, thanks Blonde Samurai. I’m just here to shower and get out. I need to nap when I get home so I can at least manage to work tonight.”

“What is that you do anyway?” Eren shot from the farthest side of the room.

“None of your business, Traitor. Just shower and get out.” Levi retorted quickly.

“Fine, fine whatever. Hey, Armin--” Eren’s voice trailed off as he began speaking to the man in the stall beside him. After a few moments of standing beneath the shower’s steady stream of water and listening to the various conversations flourish amongst his teammates he was ready to get home. Even Eren was speaking and making open conversation with everyone, it was nice to see everyone getting along. He chuckled to himself and turned off the lukewarm water, grabbing his towel as he stepped out.

“Well guys, I’m out. I’ll see you first thing tomorrow morning,” as he reached the threshold he turned his head over his shoulder “and no fucking pranks in my locker Bodt!”

“Sure, sure, Cap! We’ll all see ya t’morrow!” Marco shouted as he brushed his hair away from his face. Levi just rolled his eyes and waved as he stepped back to his locker and began getting dressed. He slid into his clothes and grabbed his duffel bag with his gear and headed out to the car ready to wait on Isabel to either meet him at the car or text him and tell him she was ready to leave. For now, he leaned up against the door of the car and let his mind think back to today.

If Eren could only manage to play as well as he did, work with everyone the way he had today they wouldn’t be facing the issues that they were. He’d played well with everyone including himself and when the time came he’d done what he needed to for the sake of the team and not for the glory he’d receive for running it himself. Why couldn’t he just be like that everyday? Something was obviously going on with this kid. Obviously he could work well with them, why didn’t he want to? What was his underlying problem causing him to act the way he was? Whatever it was Levi wanted to figure it out....soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update: TBA on tumblr - more than likely the 3rd or 10th of October as I will be participating in JeanMarco week 2016 and need the remaining time to work.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back!! I'll be trying to post either 2x a month or at least once so long as both my health, and internet, allows me to! Now, I present to you, a chapter from Eren's POV. Enjoy!!
> 
> Cheers,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

As he heard the locker room door slam shut, signaling the sign of Levi’s departure, Eren took a deep breath, relaxing in his posture. It wasn’t long after that, that most of the other players joined him leaving he, Marco, Armin, Jean, and Farlan in the showers while a few others were dressing by the lockers. Conversation had slowed and at this point it seemed everyone was just happy to relax with the heat of the water pelting their skin and seeping past it to soothe their aching muscles. They’d played hard, they’d trained hard and the plan after this was to relax just as hard.

While retreated back into his mind, Armin piped up from the other side of him “Hey, Eren, you played really well today. Good job.”

Before he could respond or completely grasp the compliment Marco spoke up from down the row “Yeah ya really did. You should play like ‘at more often ya know? Maybe then all o’ us wouldn’t be hopin’ ya get sacked so hard it loosens ‘at attitude o’ yours. Now boys, while I’d love to stay an’ chat, I gotta run. I got a date to get to.”

A bit befuddled by the statement Jean shot back at him “Jesus, what is up with you and Ymir. Do you two just always have dates lined up!?”

Marco turned off the shower stream, stepping out of the stall area as he tied his towel around his hips and brushed his hair back while stepping up to Jean “Ymir’s got a girlfriend so yeah, they spend a lotta time together. Me on the other hand, well I’m just pretty so I get a few dates when I bored. Ya just feelin’ left out ‘cause your metal studded face ain’t the purddiest on ya team no more? Sorry darlin’, this ain’t Karanese an’ maybe if it was ya might jus’ be able to talk someone inta’ goin’ out with you. Hahaha, whatever, it don’t matter now does it. I gotta get goin’. Y’all have a good ‘un.”

Jean sucked in the breath he was holding as if Marco would steal it if he were to get any closer but he whispered as he released his breath when he walked away “Holy hell what the fuck just happened? Did dude need to call me ugly and get that fucking close?!”

Eren laughed hysterically and looked to Jean shaking his head “Hahahahaha, oh my god. It’s only been 3 days and you already wanna fuck the wide receiver!!”

Immediately Jean’s skin tinted pink, and it wasn’t from the hot water, he was just thankful no one was close enough to pick on him for it “I-I do not want to fuck the wide receiver! Are you kidding?! What kind of logic is that Jaeger? Why would I wanna bang the guy that just called me ugly and had me hit so hard on the field he got 3 of my ribs bruised?!”

“Mhmm, I’m sure you don’t, Horseface but whatever it doesn’t matter,” Eren grinned deviously before it fell away and he swept his hair away from his face “I still can’t believe we got fucking stuck together again.”

“You literally only had to spend two years with me in high school stop acting like it’s some fucking tragedy Jaeger. Anyway, I’m gone too, I have to go work on my reading list for French Lit.” Jean twisted the knob of the shower, turned off the water and followed the way of Marco, dressing and leaving Eren in the shower. At some point Farlan had apparently snuck off. Most likely he’d done so while Eren was busy laughing obnoxiously at Jean. Now it was just him and the kid that somehow knew his sister.

When he’d asked Mikasa about him, she hadn’t said much so now was his time to find out “Hey, Armin,” he called over the water “how do you know my sister?”

Interest peaked, Armin smiled softly “Mikasa and I had classes together last year. She talked about you frequently and your mother. In fact, I should be coming over later this afternoon to go over some of the things we had to do for our summer classes.”

Eren blinked slowly. He had classes with his sister yet he’d never heard of him? But wait….he was going to be at their apartment today?! Just what even was going on. It took him a moment to process the information before he was able to construct a coherent sentence to respond to him.

“I uh, can’t say she ever did the same with me, but then again we were in different schools there for a bit so I didn’t really get the chance. You mean to tell me you’re in those ridiculous pre-med classes she took for the fun of it, I thought you were a psych major or something?”

“Hahaha, well they are fun and yes I am a psychology major but I’m also in the medical track as I plan to become a therapist and I need to know how certain drugs affect the brain amongst other things. She took sociology 101 and psychology 102 with me last semester. We just had an essay on the treatments of lithium on patients with hyperthyroidism and we were going to discuss it in a few hours.”

“Maybe, just maybe, I understood a couple of words in that. I knew she stayed up pretty late for something but I guess I know now. I guess I’ll see you later then,” he stepped out of the shower, towel at his waist to walk back out into the locker room “OH GOD GUYS, REALLY?!” The moment he’d walked out Bertholdt had been carefully seated in his boyfriend’s lap, lips poised over Reiner’s. To say their hands were roaming would have been an understatement as Reiner’s right hand had an obviously tight grasp on Bertholdt’s ass.

The two’s liplock ended as Bertholdt pulled away from his lover and knit his brows with regret “Sorry, didn’t see you there.”

“That’s because you were too busy with your tongue down his throat.” Eren snapped back as he opened his locker door.

Reiner groaned and patted Bertholdt in a queue to rise from his seat so he could speak to Eren “What crawled up your ass and died, kid? You weren’t an asshole on the field today, why’s that? You had a chance to run that ball a good 30 yards and take the glory for that play but you didn’t which is unlike what your character would lead us to believe.”

Slamming the door shut as he removed his clothes, he turned his attention to Reiner “Nothing crawled up my ass as you so eloquently put it. I’m just being myself, okay? I don’t need nor appreciate the second degree either. I did what I did because it was the play right? Okay, so now I need to go. Have a good evening gentlemen, and just try to not suck face in the locker room when we’re all still here.”As he pulled on his shirt, he rolled his eyes and moved towards the door, more than a bit anxious to put distance between he and the other players. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his white hoodie, grabbing his car keys as he met Mikasa on the other side of the gym.

He hadn’t spoken much on the way back to their apartment, he was too lost in his various thoughts. With Mikasa taking summer classes and trying to get ahead in school she’d been busy and they hadn’t gotten to do much together as they had previously. Fall semester was encroaching and soon enough they wouldn’t have time to do anything together. With their compromising schedules, this was one of the rare times they had plans to actually spend a little bit of time together even it that meant only sitting on the couch and ordering pizza.

Most of their time once home was spent with Eren laughing at the movie and point him greasy fingers at the screen while Mikasa just smiled slightly and chuckled under her breath. Of course she enjoyed spending time with Eren but she was just happy that he was having fun. This was for him to relax after the taxing day he’d had. Eren could more than sense it, but he just continued allowing himself to enjoy the company, enjoy the break from the thoughts that swarmed him once alone. He needed this now more than ever.

The sound of the television had all but muted the sounds of the doorbell. Luckily for their company, Mikasa’s sharp ears picked up the high pitched tone from beneath the overlaying movie audio and excused herself to go open the door. Of course, their company for the evening was none other than Armin. His golden hair had been brought forward to spike up at the front and his cerulean eyes seemed much brighter in the natural lighting of the apartment.

Once he saw Armin arrive he took that as his queue to head off to his room and allow the two of them to use the front room to study and go over their essays. He’d given Armin a simple “Hey,” a smile, and a wave before heading off. It was the polite thing to do but now he was left alone with himself; the most dangerous place he could be.

Sitting on the edge of his bed he flipped on the television and leaned back against his wall. There was a controller next to him just a foot, or maybe two, away and so he stretched over to reach it and begin to play The Witcher III in hopes his mind would be too distracted by drowners and waterhags to even think of anything else. Deprecating thoughts, however, do not rightfully give a flying fuck about what you want or the fact you’re trying your hardest to not let them control your thought process.

As he began to immerse himself in the game his mind began to think of his days at Stohess. From grass stains worn heavily into red fabric to the woodsy musk of cologne to the feeling of arms around him tightly. Shaking his head quickly to try to clear the hazing fog, Eren did his best to focus on his slaying of mythical creatures in hopes of slaying the demons forming in his mind. Just as he pushed himself, his mind saw one flash of the PS4 controller and he was suddenly back in the red and black locker rooms of Stohess University.

 

* * *

 

 

_The smells of sweat and cologne were overwhelming as his mind recalled the situation perfectly. Of all the memories, why this one?_

_“What are you saying, Eren?”_

_“I’m transferring next semester. I have to go home and be closer to my sister, my family.”_

_“So you’re just leaving then? You’re going back to Shiganshina?”_

_“No, the community college there doesn’t have my major. Come summer I’ll be a Titan.”_

_“Really? Trost? You’re going to ruin your fucking chances with those losers, ruin your chances with someone like me, to go be with them? I’ve told you once, Eren, you’ll not be worth anything if you aren’t here, aren’t with me. And for this, I’m going to prove it. You know as well as I do, we can stomp those losers 6ft under the dirt and you can bet if you leave I’ll crush you too. You’re nothing without us, nothing without me, Eren. You never were and you never will be.”_

 

 

* * *

His body shivered. Those words stuck in his mind like a fly to a spider’s web, now he was just waiting for the venom of the bite to finish the job. Brandon’s words echoed in his head and he knew that man was never someone to spend more than a night with, yet he’d been so charming, so enchanting and mesmerizing. Their time together made him forget everything else, he was so focused on the good things that came so sparingly he’d forgotten about the bad in the bliss.

Kisses after plays, ass smacks with more meaning than ‘good game,’ make-outs in the showers and even sweaty sex in the locker room when everyone had left. He might have missed those things if that bastard hadn’t promised to ruin him, ruin his career or what hopes of having one in the pros he still clung too. Brandon wanted to ruin the team, ruin him and all for what? Because he left? It was so like that selfish bastard to act so stuck up his own ass. He’d cheated on Eren 3 separate times and he wasn’t proud of it, but it was him not Brandon, that had declared he’d do anything to have him back, he’d be better, he’d deserve him, and be what he wanted.

How naive he’d been. Allowing the thoughts to take over, he’d leaned his head back against the wall. He hated this. He hated acting like Brandon, like he was so better than anyone else, like he could play this game by himself. This wasn’t him! He could scream, he just wanted to tell them, he wanted to play and win with these guys! They were such a great team and so protective, what he wouldn’t have given to be a part of them just a year ago.

While the thoughts were waging war inside his mind, there was a gentle rap at his door. Unaware of anyone it could be, Eren sighed and spoke over the television “Come in.”

Armin cautiously pushed open the door and stood in the doorway “Hey, it’s just me. I was wondering, can I talk with you for a bit?”

Bewildered by what he was hearing, Eren took a moment to soak in the request before gesturing to the desk “Uh, I guess, have a seat. Something on your mind?”

“This is some elaborate act isn’t it?” Armin’s seemingly omnipotent eyes met his.

Mouth gaping, Eren managed to stutter out his sentence “I-I uh, I d-don’t get it. W-what are you t-talking about?”

Armin sighed and smiled reassuringly “Look, I know okay? Today on the field. I saw it in your eyes Eren, you were so _happy_ about seeing Marco run that ball. Not _once_ did you think of taking the glory. Levi _baited_ you, he wanted to gauge your reaction Eren and you _proved_ to us you aren’t this created asshole that you’re trying to be. I heard so much about you from Mikasa and when I met you it was like a polar opposite.”

How in the world could he tell? It was then he remembered what Levi had said to them all on the first day about Armin; he was just about the sweetest person on the team, but he's also a psych major so he'll screw with your head if you get too close. In that moment he wondered if this was just to get into his head. What was the game here, what did he want from him? After all everyone always wanted something from him.

“So what? She’s my sister, she’s bias, I don’t know where you get off coming in here and trying to tell me that I’m fake.” There was an undertone of anger welling in his voice and he tried to quell it but it was there and not hard to notice.

Armin groaned and tried to school his features “Look I’m just trying to figure this out. Mikasa is my friend and you’re my teammate, by extension you’re my friend too. I want to be able to help you, I’ll keep it to myself and I’ll try however I can to help just tell me what is going on?”

Eren thought about it for a moment. Would it still eat him alive inside if he was able to tell someone? The nagging thoughts….would they still plague him when he closed his eyes? Could Armin be trusted enough? Mikasa trusted him….that should be enough for him right, but what if he was making a mistake? What if this too came back to haunt him, came back to blow up in his face? Could he handle it?

Sighing, Eren sat down the controller “I’m sorry. I just, I don’t know how to take being able to be seen through as if I’m transparent. I’m really not like this, I hate people like this, like Brandon McNabe.”

Tilting his head, Armin recalled the familiar sounding name “The Spartan’s quarterback and captain? Yeah, I heard he wasn’t a peach.”

“Yeah he isn’t. On or off the field, in or out of the sheets.”

“What. You slept with him….you’re _gay_?”

“I’m not gonna fucking hit on you. You aren’t my type don’t worry, but no, not gay; pansexual. We dated and when I told him I was coming here well, I got told I was nothing and he’d ruin me, and this team. You thought they were good last year? We weren’t playing with the best players and the ones you played weren’t even playing their best.”

“Don’t worry, I’ve dealt with Bertholdt and Reiner, you cannot even scare me in the slightest. So, he has a vendetta because you’re here, you have insecurities and an inferiority complex. Why act like an asshole, to cover it? I don’t understand.”

“If they hate me….they can at least come together and have a common enemy. If I can get them to hate the Spartans and use that to channel in their games, they might be able to win. There’s so much talent on this team but there needs to be drive to be harder to---”

“That’s where you’re wrong, Eren. Our team cannot run on spite and hatred, we run on care and determination. Well, you know, Levi probably runs on spite on black coffee but he’s probably the only one. We take care of each other because we care about each other. They don’t need to hate you, they need to love you. Use that instead, use that force to drive them. Look, I’ll help you in anyway I can Eren. This fake attitude has to go though, you cannot keep doing this. Be yourself and it will fall into place.” Armin smiled, interjecting and moving to place a hand on his shoulder. He hadn’t expected to feel so much…..lighter about it. It was nice. He should have done this sooner but he honestly didn’t know Armin could help him. Whatever he would offer, he would take.

His cheeky smile was back on his face as he tried his hardest to not hug Armin “Thanks….I just don’t think I’m good enough to be on this team. I know I cannot come close to Farlan’s ability. First string is a long dream of mine. I just want them to stomp those assholes down, you all deserve it. Levi even deserves it, though he is an asshole, but he knows his stuff.”

“Levi is smart and you’re damn right he does. I said I’d keep it under wraps and I will, but I can tell you, you’re definitely good enough to be up there with us. I just made first string this year, last semester, so even if you don’t make it, I’m here to help you ‘til you make it. Call it, looking out for you when Mikasa can’t.” Armin laughed and he moved to take a seat beside Eren on the bed.

“He’s also fucking scary for being so tiny. I’ve never been dragged around by a dude who’s all of 5ft of bitch. Like he’s what? 5’4? God. I really appreciate that Armin, I can’t believe you were 2nd. Hey,” reaching over he grabbed a second controller “how about we get away from this subject I don’t really want to think back to that mess. Injustice?”

With a wide grin Armin took the controller “He’s 5’3 but you’re on. Let’s do this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fic Update: Oct. 24th


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, I have a friend updating my chapters for me since my hands are getting bad again and the internet is wonky. If I do not get to all of your comments I do apologize. Please be patient with me, I really appreciate it guys.
> 
> ~Thanks, Lots of Love,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

Levi hadn’t exactly gone through the rest of his day with a clear mind, he was too focused on just what Eren was up to. Is had called out to him before he left and he hadn’t even heard her he’d been so damn spaced out. Even at work, he’d gotten so spaced out that he hadn’t actually come to until Andrew thrust a drink into his hand.

“What’s up, L? You look like you’re off in La-La land.”

Trying to clear the thick fog in his head, he shrugged and took a small sip of the offered drink “I uh, it’s nothing really. Just game stuff. Speaking of the game though, I have a message for you from Jean. He said he loves you and that he misses you, I honestly think he was about to cry on me. You really should call him sometime.”

“Yeah, I should. Thanks, I really appreciate that, I miss the little asshole. You’ve probably never heard this in your life but Levi,” Andrew placed a hand on his shoulder “get your head _out_ of the game.”

He had to laugh, he was right, he’d never been told that “Hahaha, yeah, no that is a first. I just gotta stop trying to wrap my head around this kid. I just want this week to be over so I can relax. Sunday is the only day I don’t have to be here and I don’t have practice. Am I allowed to sleep 15 hours, sit my ass on my couch, and eat doritos while pretending I have better things to do?”

Andrew smiled, letting a light chuckle roll off his lips “You are certainly allowed to but if you get fat eating all those doritos, who am I gonna compete against?”

“That’s true but not to worry I think the only way I could ever get fat though is if exercise suddenly makes you _fat.”_ He turned up the glass in his hands, hissing as the bitter amber liquid burnt it’s way down his throat.

“Yeah, I don’t think that’ll be happening anytime soon there short-stop. Now, let’s get downstairs.” Tossing him smile showing off all his pearly whites, Andrew pushed his shoulder a bit in jest while leading the way downstairs. In the time he’d been zoned out he hadn’t even noticed Urie, Xavier, Maverick, and Charlie weren’t even in the room. At some point he apparently had been in “La-La land.” Thinking about Eren seemed to put him in a unfamiliar daze.

During his ‘date’ with his client he might have let his mind wander back to Eren while still maintaining his interested appearance. Just why was he not being himself when his sister was there? Shouldn’t she know how he is, or was he just trying to behave? Whatever Eren’s reasoning he just wished he’d play like that everyday. He’d been good, real good, and if he kept that up maybe he wouldn’t mind working with him a little more. A passenger of the night’s progression, Levi let his night pass him by without so much as a single thought. He wasn’t honestly invested in the night, he wanted to get home and get more sleep as the two hours before work just wasn’t cutting it. His muscles were so stiff he felt like the tin man lacking oil and that at any point in time his bones would begin to creak. Driving back home had provided a decent challenge with sore muscles and tired eyes, but nonetheless he’d made it home safely.

Immediately he went to sleep as soon as he made it to the bedroom. He could shower in the morning for a relief but for now, he just wanted to get some sleep. The warmth, plush embrace of his bed called out to him, wrapping him comfortably in it’s hold until the morning called by way of cacophonous ringing. Slapping blindly at the nightstand, he managed to smack his phone’s dismissal button and crawl out of bed. Why the mornings had to come quickly he wanted to know. Quickly shuffling through his dresser he found an outfit and stumbled out of the bedroom into the bathroom. As the water beat down on his skin, waking him marginally, he was suddenly reminded that he was in for a hell of a day: the practice game between 1st&3rd string versus 2nd string and the newbies was in just an hour.

Letting his head fall against the wall of the shower, allowing the water to run down his face, Levi heavily regretted not having enough sleep. He was going to play like shit and he felt it. While his muscles appreciated the routine icing after a game he had neglected to do it the past few days after practice. Stiff shoulder and achy joints a bad quarterback makes. Once out of the shower and dressed, he headed to the washroom to grab his things and pack his bag.

Is had yet to leave her room so now was the time. As he made it into the kitchen, he began searching through his bag for the pain medication and anti-inflammatories he’d been prescribed for his arm. Removing the orange bottles and carefully popping off their caps, he removed 3 pills and swallowed them before Is could come downstairs to question him. It was not the time for the second degree and he wasn’t ready to tell anyone just what he’d been doing to himself. At the sound of approaching footsteps he shoved the bottles back into his bag and grabbed a bottle of green gatorade from the refrigerator. Taking a sip from the bottle right as Isabel rounded the corner, he busied himself so he wouldn’t have to say anything, just smile and nod.

 “Levi, you alright?” She tilted her head as she moved past him to grab a bottle of water to place into her bag.

 "Hmm? Oh, yeah, fine. Let’s get going. I got a game today.” Levi slid the bottle into the side of his duffel bag and walked into the living room, grabbing his keys off the coffee table as he awaited Is at the front door. She’d given him a bit of a skeptical look, his guess was she knew he’d not slept much, but he wasn’t going to give her the time to lecture him about his sleep schedule. He was very well aware of his lack of sleep. While in the car Levi kept the radio at a higher volume than normal, on a song he normally listened to in the locker room to get his blood flowing in preparation for the game. As the song played he already found his fingers tapping to the beat of the song he was finding that tired feeling fading being replaced by eager enthusiasm.

“I can’t believe _Stronger_ is your pump-up song.” Is rolled her eyes with a snarky smile before turning the song up.

“It’s not the only one,” he said, his words almost drowned out by the lyrics of the song “but it’s one of the better ones.” As he continued the drive both he and Is seemed to be a little more hyper. When they arrived the jeep’s speakers were vibrating the mirrors and Levi had his fingers thumping the beat against the steering wheel while Isabel had the windows down, sunglasses over her eyes as she sang along to the song. It might have seemed odd, but it was something Levi looked forward to; the moments where the two of them just let go of everything and had fun. After hugging Is and walking her to the gymnasium, he made his way down to the locker room. Upon opening the door to the locker room he was met with the sounds he lived for: laughter and horrid, off-key singing of DJ Khaled’s _All I Do Is Win_. Just as the song’s lyrics rolled Levi grinned and slammed the door harder than normal gathering everyone’s attention.

With a huge grin curling his lips he raised his left hand in the air, singing the lyrics “ _And every time I step up in the building everybody’s hands go up, and they stay there!”_

 Ymir took it upon herself to begin the rap while Farlan glomped him “Hahaha! You damn right! You ready to _school_ these punks, son!”

 “Born ready! Let’s do it. Hope you like the taste of grass boys ‘cause you’re gonna be eating it!” Levi shouted over the music and walked over to the bench where he began to undress.

 Surprising him a bit, Eren walked around the corner aisle and approached him “Hey, Captain?”

 Quirked eyebrow and head slightly cocked to the side Levi finished pulling off his shirt and spoke “What’s up, Jaeger?”

 Confused, Eren shot back “You didn’t call me _Traitor_ just now.”

 “No shit. After yesterday you earned _at least_ your last name now what is it, something you need?” Levi tossed his shirt into his locker after discarding his gym shorts.

 Eren’s eyes fell to his skin, roaming over his torso before shaking his head “Oh, uh, I just wanted to say good luck,” as he turned to walk away he shot back over his shoulder “you’re going to _need_ it more than us.”

 “Oh hell no! Farlan did you hear that little shit just now?! I’m not lettin’ that one go,’ before Farlan could grab his bicep and hold him back, Levi was already making his way down the center aisle “Oh no, no, no. Get back here pissant. You can’t _trash talk_ me and expect to get away with it. You wanna make things _interesting?”_

 Marco immediately stepped up from behind Eren, tapping him on the shoulder “Listen, I know ya played well and all yesterd’y but that ain’t exactly givin’ ya the ability to take on first string and _win_. That alone is enough of beatin’ I wouldn’t go makin’ bets with L. Ya _don’t_ wanna know the kinda dignity some o’ us have lost.”

 Turning to Marco Eren grinned “Well luckily I only make bets I _know_ I’ll win. How bad can he be? I’ll bet you. What’re the stakes Captain?”

 Devious grin contorting his features Levi paused to think a moment before responding “Hmm. Since you want to challenge me personally it’d only be fair that your actions’ consequences reflect only to yourself. Unfortunately I don’t always play fair. This is a good teamwork experience for you. If you lose to us not only will you pay the price so will the entire squad of newbies. Should you fall on the scoreboard, you’ll all spend your time for 2 weeks cleaning the weight room, the locker room, Erwin’s office, and marking the lines on the field,”

 “That doesn’t sound that bad--”

 “In the _female_ Titan cheer uniform. If you lose by more than a touchdown you’re gonna personally clean _my_ Jeep inside and out, wash Marco’s truck, Farlan’s Malibu, Ymir’s 350z, and _any_ other of my players that want their cars washed.” Levi snickered “What’s the matter Jaeger afraid those hairy ass legs ain’t gonna look so cute in a skirt?”

Eren narrowed his eyes towards Levi before his expression faltered and he laughed “Hahaha, at least I _have_ hair on my legs. What, do you shave your legs Levi? You’re fucking on. I can _rock_ that uniform, I’m not worried.”

 “I might. Something wrong with that?” Levi blinked slowly.

Ymir came up from behind Eren, smacking him hard on the back “He doesn’t. His hair just barely grows. He’s gone days without shaving his face and he barely has 5 o’clock shadow.”

“Lucky fuck,” Marco chimed in “ _some_ of us have a shadow by noon.”

“And some of us are blessed blondes,” Jean smirked.

Eld cut in from across the room as Reiner fist bumped him “Ain’t that right!”

Levi snickered at the chorus of responses that had apparently changed the topic to body hair “Haha, oh well. Ymir is exaggerating. I can go a day without shaving then it’s back. I don’t shave my legs, I just never had dark leg hair, and trust me with my skin tone you’d be able to see it. Now everyone get dressed! We got asses to drag through the dirt!”

“Wait a minute!” Eren called out after him, following at his heels as Levi began to dress “What about what I get if _we_ win?”

“I’m the captain and this was my idea so I’ll take the brunt of whatever it is you want to dish out in the fantasy realm in which you win.” He grunted as rolled the tape out of his bag turning to him and tossing the roll of tape to Eren.

Catching the roll, Eren stared blankly “Uh, what am I supposed to do with this.”

“Do me a favor and tape my shoulder. I’m not gonna use all of my ability on you today so I figure I might as well tape it to keep me from over using.” As Eren shrugged and agreed, taping down his arm, Levi flinched.

His hands were rough over his skin as they held his shoulder place and the tape against his skin “Hmm, how about you just owe me something to call in at anytime?”

“Ouch, easy there. A quarterback’s arm is fragile you know,” he grimaced as the warmth of his hands vacated his skin, Levi thought on the proposition and nodded “sure. Within reason however, I’m not giving you first string unless you prove you deserve it.”

Smiling, he handed the tape back to Levi, sending a hard smack to his shoulder pitching him forward “Real fragile! Sounds good to me! I look forward to spanking your team's ass on that field.”

Levi couldn’t respond as he doubled over, the pain from Eren’s smack rushing over his skin as he whispered to himself  “Snide little son of a bitch.”

Farlan’s eyes widened as he went to Levi’s side, bending to speak by his ear “Shit! Levi are you okay?”

“I’m fine. I’ll be alright. He’s got _a lot_ more power than I thought, ugh. Like damn, kid’s got a hell of brick slap.” Levi straightened up and stretched his arms as much as he could. He was suddenly more thankful he’d decided to take his medication this morning, otherwise he’d had a feeling that Eren’s slap would have prevented him from throwing. Warming up should help the rest of the stiffness, but until then he’d have to manage to tie the strings of his pads at his sternum. Farlan watched him as he slid into his gear, while Levi, in return scowled and turned his back to him. Once he was finished tying on his cleats, he picked up his helmet and exited the room with a smile. He was psyched. This game was going to be good and he had a lot more riding on it then just his pride and his player’s pride. Eren Jaeger was definitely not someone he wanted to owe anything to, but at least he had to admit it was a good incentive to get him to play the way he had yesterday. If he played half as good today as he had yesterday then Levi would consider it a win no matter what the outcome on the scoreboard.

Daily warm ups only lasted for 20 minutes, much shorter than usual as they prepared for the game. Mike would be first and third string’s coach, while Erwin coached second string and the new players. It wasn’t hard to tell they were giving the new players every advantage they could. After this everyone would be witness to each other’s weaknesses, the sides they left open, how long they held onto the ball, and various other issues. First string had played against some of the kids once but it hadn’t been enough for the players to gauge them and Levi assumed that was why Erwin had gone to them; to show them the chinks in their armor. No matter, Levi was convinced that they could win, but he was also convinced that it would be a close game. As far as he was concerned he was still going to play as though this were a real game. He’d only lied about not using his arm to full capacity just to throw off Eren as he taped his shoulder. Quite honestly he wanted to play without doing so but he knew after the aches and pains it would not have been a good idea.

Erwin began to call everyone into their team, assigning everyone to their positions and handing the newbies a list of plays. Levi laughed and when asked if they’d like to flip for offense or defense, Levi played the gentleman and allowed the opposing team to play offense. He honestly just wanted to sit back on the bench and find the gaps in their defense and see how they’d operate. Maybe he also wanted a good look at the offensive players they were getting. If he found the gaps he’d be able to inform the defense and get a heads up on the offense. Watching carefully as the whistle blew Levi’s eyes fell to the formation being taken on the field. The play was called and for once Levi had to give it to Dumas for actually holding onto the ball by the laces. He hadn’t known how he’d gotten into a college on a football scholarship but then again, he was a transfer and more than likely he’d sat on the bench the whole year. The kid was rusty, he wasn’t worried in the _slightest._

 

His eyes moved quickly during the play and he watched with a sinister smile as Reiner sacked him before the ball could leave his hands. It was rather delightful but they still had a while to go. 3 more tries to advance the ball 10 yards for a first down and then he’d be on the field showing them just how it was done. Mike was just as intently watching as he was, jotting down notes on his clipboard without so much as looking down at his papers. In the next play, Levi’s eyes bugged. Dumas called a rushing play and he wished his eyes hadn’t seen what they did. Eren had the passed to him in a screen and he didn’t get hit until he’d made it to the 32nd yard line. They just got a first down and Eren was smiling, shooting Levi a nod from the bench.

“That little shit!” Levi whispered under his breath, just audible for himself and Mike.

 Eyes removed from the field, Mike looked over to Levi “I hear you have a bet with Jaeger riding on this game today. He looks determined. He looks good out there, Levi, you might have given him what he needed.”

Internally, and maybe a little externally, he groaned and turned his eyes to the field “Oh I see him alright. I know how he looks. He makes a mistake if he thinks he can get away with being a little shit on my field. I’ll school him right here.”

“Well, looks like he might be what you need too. Haven’t seen you this excited for a game since the playoffs last year.” Mike commented as he saw the undeniable spark of determination glimmering in Levi’s eyes. He was anxious to get on the field, especially after he just watched those smarmy bastards get a second down after the next 2 plays. Watching Eren eat dirt as he caught sent into the ground hard however, well that was added benefit of being on offense. Jean was looking great on the field. His eyes scanned the grass as he heard the WR play announced and he watched as Jean caught the throw Dumas had somehow managed to spiral his way. He’d gotten the ball a good couple yards before he was brought down. As the plays continued, Levi began picking out key pieces of the players. Dumas left his left open too long during a 6 o’clock step not to mention his hand offs were weak as his hand position wasn’t correct, Eren scanned the field for too long and open left his right wide open, Jean was on the occasion clumsy on his feet taking a second to find his stride in his run, Jones was slow but his mind calculated quickly, and the other’s he’d have to gauge on the field.

Glancing over at Mike’s clipboard he noticed his notes were very similar to the ones he was making mentally. The moment he heard the buzzer on the scoreboard he looked up to see the worst sight he could have pictured; Eren fucking Jaeger in the endzone with the football tucked under his right arm. Staring directly at him, Eren kissed his hand and raised it in the air as he nodded to Levi. His blood ran hot and he was fucking ready to be on the offense. Mike chuckled to himself as he shoved Levi back to the bench. The kid was taunting him and trying to get under his skin to make him slip up. He knew it. It was a tactic most players used. Get someone mad enough and their movements become predictable and sloppy. Levi wasn’t going to let that happen come hell or high waters. Connie Springer was then brought to kick for their goal, which he hit dead on, the ball fell in a perfect arch through the center of the goal post. It was about time they got a good kicker.

His mind was focused, so into the game that nothing else around him began to distract him, not even Farlan and Marco’s chatter. Erwin’s whistle sounded and the play began Eld had managed to get from his position and coordinate with Gunther to sack Dumas. Everyone in that moment had the same scrambling reaction; get the ball. Upon the coming into contact with the ground the ball had flown free of Dumas’ grip and landed in the open. Immediately Levi jumped to his feet in anticipation and threw his fist in the air at the moment he saw Bertholdt had recovered the fumble. Now was his time to shine. With the ball recovered it was their turn on offense and the moment his defensive walked to the bench he immediately spoke up “Good plays, boys, good play! Bertholdt great fucking job. Thanks for holding down the fort.” His peace said he bent down to pick up his helmet from his feet and jog onto the field with the rest of his offense. Now on the visitor’s sidelines, Eren tossed a towel around his neck and grabbed a water bottle, drenching his face with the chilled liquid. Levi had to do a double take before returning his earlier sentiment with a sarcastic smirk and chin lift before strapping his helmet on.

 At the bench Erwin slapped a hand to Eren’s shoulder “I heard you made a bet with him.”

 “I did,” Eren replied almost instantaneously, eyes refusing to leave the field.

 “Just remember, I like my files stacked on the left side of my desk and the blinds have to be dusted every 2 days,” he grinned in jest as Eren rolled his eyes. Quiet for a moment, Eren watched as Levi called his play and snapped the ball straight back without hesitation sending it to Marco down field who it turn handed it off to Farlan who might have made it 6 years before being brought down. His mind was reeling, how he’d thrown the ball and calculated where Marco would be before he was there was immaculate. It was clear to anyone how much this team trusted each other.

Turning to Erwin, Eren made an observation “Levi leaves his right open during 7 o’clock snaps. When he turns he’s got a blind spot where a defensive lineman could sack him.”

“You’re right. He knows about it too and so does his guard. Levi’s right is his weak spot in a lot of ways. You’ll find he often centers himself in the field with his left foot pointed out. It’s to give him the first momentary action of taking a step to the left if he has to. Levi is extremely well prepared, what he lacks in height he makes up for everywhere else,” came the almost proud response as Erwin pointed out to the field, gesturing to Levi's feet while he made the next call.

“Clever,” Eren paused and watched as they ran the play “so he angles it in case he needs to run left to compensate for leaving his right open. I see. You know you telling me the chinks in his chainmail isn’t exactly fair.”

With a snort, Erwin laughed “Hahaha, oh Eren, what do you think this game is _for?_ You need to learn to see where their weaknesses are so you’ll how to protect them on the field. The same goes for them. Levi watched you like a hawk and I bet he already knows where his defense can burst through your offense.”

That thought alone gave Eren pause before he responded “So, this game is to show us our flaws and how to fix them. Smart. What about Ymir? What’s his flaw?”

“Ymir’s flaw is that Ymir’s mind will often think faster than Ymir’s hands. If Levi throws to Ymir, he does so because Ymir can run like there’s no tomorrow and Ymir can block, however Ymir’s hands are often times,” he paused thinking of a better word before giving up “well, _slippery_. Ymir is more prone to drop the ball than Marco, however, Ymir thinks faster in tight jams and can hand off to Marco if need be.” Eren began asking about various players trying to discern where the flaws were in the team. His attention would be yanked as Levi and the team made it to a 3rd down and on the next play Levi snapped the ball and hurled it into a perfect spiral directly into Marco’s awaiting arms in the end zone. He watched as Marco got overly excited tossing the ball as Ymir jumped into the zone, grabbed him by the shoulders and headbutted her helmet against Marco’s.

It was beyond obvious as the two yelled at each other that they were incredibly happy for their first touchdown of the game. Levi removed his helmet, raising a hand to the sky before looking to Eren with a wink. At that moment he felt the competitive spark flare in his blood. Shorty was going down if he had anything to say about it. He wanted the Captain to owe him something, though truth be told he hadn’t an idea of what, just something he could call in whenever he wanted. Just the thought of being able to hold something over his head, not like he couldn’t already literally because of his height, made him smirk smugly. The war had been waged but now, now was the time the battle _really_ began.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neko sends their well wishes to everyone. For those of you who do not follow the other stories, Neko's hands are acting up and I'm here to post for them while they rest and get their internet settled. On weekends they'll be replying to whatever comments they get then but I will be sending them to them and replying for Neko to some. Do enjoy.
> 
> ***T.C.***

As Levi met Marco in the endzone, he placed a hand to the side of his neck “ **Fuck yeah!** That’s what I’m talking about, Freckles! Good fucking catch!”

“Hell yeah, Cap! Good throw. Let’s fuckin’ do this shit an’ _whip_ those punks!” Marco shouted excitedly as he picked up his helmet and headed back to the line, tossing Levi the ball. Everyone was excited, shouting, screaming, and slapping or shoving one another in jest. From the sidelines Eren continued watching, reading over the set of plays they’d been given. He needed to be thinking of ways to get around and break through the tanks on Levi’s defensive team.

By the time Eren and Levi both knew, it was the third quarter and Levi’s team was up by 11. The score sat 7 to 18 in favor of the 1st string and Eren was back on offense. He needed to use this time to try to at least tie it up. There was still another quarter and he could do this right? _**Wrong.**_  After Jean had managed to close the gap to 3 points, by way of interception, the ball changed hands and they were off the field. Their time passed with Eren practically biting his fingernails. He needed back on the field.

When it was time for Levi and the offense to make their way back on the field, Levi made sure the score wasn't going to be less than a touchdown. Getting his car washed sounded great. He didn’t care if he threw his arm out on the last throw, Eren was going down. Giving everything he had, when the game ended Levi tossed his helmet off and joined the rest of his team in their winning encirclement. Sure, there was no cooler this game, so instead everyone simply doused Levi in the water from the bottles at the bench.

Completely drenched in both water and sweat, Levi pushed his hair back from his face and jogged over to the other bench “Well well. Sounds like you have spandex and pleated skirts in your future, Jaeger. Oh, and take care of my jeep. I like to have her looking shiny so be sure to wax.”

He grinned a cheshire cat’s devious smile as he gestured towards the parking lot causing Eren to roll his eye and huff “Whatever. Surely you don’t expect me to do that today.”

“I’ll hand over my keys after I hit the weights,” Levi chuckled and moved to address the entirety of the new players “alright newbies! Thank fucking Jaeger here for running his mouth and being cocky. I’ll have your cheer uniforms here by the beginning of training tomorrow, oh except _you_ Jaeger. I’ll have yours brought up _immediately._ Coach, ya need your Avalanche washed? Jaeger’ll do it for you ahahaha.”

Erwin patted Eren on the shoulder “And _this_ is why you don’t bet Ackerman. Have fun cause, yeah, the truck _could_ use a good wash.”

Levi smirked victoriously and nodded “Yeah. He’s learnt his lesson now. Coach, we done for the day?”

“Yeah, L, we’re done. You want to hit the weight room I’ll give you the key? I figure some of the others might join you. Just remember to lock up afterwards and get some sleep when you get home.” Grabbing his keys from the bench he tossed a small keyring to Levi.

Catching the silver key in his left hand, Levi turned to walk off “Sounds good. I’ll get right on that. Everyone hit the showers or join me in the weight room!” Shouting above the laughter and cheering, Levi announced their options and walked to the locker room more than ready to get out of his football pads. It wasn’t smart for him to be weight training with the wear on his shoulder but he tried to trick himself into thinking that it might actually help.

When he reached the locker room, he was one of the first so he quickly stripped out of his gear and into the gym clothes he kept in his locker. A navy, sleeveless conditioning shirt, a pair of white gym shorts to match his tennis shoes. Finally dressed, he began to see others flooding into the room so he figured he’d head out and go unlock the door to the weight room while he took a tiny detour. There was a woman he needed to see about 11 cheerleading uniforms.

Leaving the area in a brisk walk he made his way to the gymnasium where he stopped to watch the team finish a routine. Is was light and small, shorter than him as she stood at 5 foot even, which meant due to her small stature she was often a flyer. Sure, he worried the moment some buffoon tossed his baby sister into the air as her feet went over her own head, but he knew she was relatively safe under Hanji’s watchful eye. The moment everyone safely had both feet on the floor he was being ran at full speed and before he could make out what was happening there were arms around his waist and red hair whizzing around him.

Immediately recoiling at his sweaty skin, Is grimaced “ **Eww, L!** You’re _dripping_ sweat!”

He shrugged it off as he flicked her playfully on the forehead “Yeah, I just got done spanking some new players asses across the field. Now where is your lovely ginger _bitch_ captain and your insane _freak_ of a coach?”

“I’m standing right here, Levi,” came a voice from behind him, soft and sweet with just the slightest hint of annoyance “but I wonder, just what brings our quarterback into cheer camp, hmm? Not looking for perspective girlfriends are you?”

Turning, Levi’s eyes met radiantly shining hazel eyes and ponytailed strawberry blonde hair “Petra,” he smiled and gestured to himself “well I’d hug you but ya know, sweaty, gross mess right now. Of course I’m not here for girlfriend trolling, I don’t shit where I eat. I came to ask a favor.”

“Oh, of course you did. Whatcha’ needing babe?” Hanji’s voice sounded from around the bend of bleachers as she sauntered up to meet them.

“Well, I hope you’ll get a kick out of this. You see, the new cocky, little pissant of a running back we were so fucking _blessed_ with, decided to make a bet with me earlier in the locker room after talking some friendly shit pre-game. He lost. Now I need a cheerleading outfit, female. I need one of them at the earliest convenience as in like, maybe now? I need 10 more by tomorrow.” Levi grinned sheepishly, hoping she’d be able to do it.

Hanji grumbled before looking to Petra “Do we even _have_ that many in storage from the uniform change?”

“Maybe. I’ll go check,” Petra pranced off to go check the storage room in the back of the gym “be right back.”

“Do you know what size your new loud mouthed running back would need?” Hanji posed.

Levi shrugged “He’s about 5’9 or 5’10, got a bit more muscle than me, but he’s also pretty slim, so I don’t know large? I know women’s sizing is finicky.”

Is giggled “Haha, well you wear a small in womens, L, so he probably wears a medium. The skirt wouldn’t hide his ass though so I think a large is a good way to go.”

Shaking her head Hanji stifled her own chuckle as she turned to the group of cheerleader “Hey guys, feel free to take a break. I gotta get something done for the boys,” turning to Is, she sighed “I need to go help Petra, keep an eye on everyone and Levi, no hitting on my cheerers.”

Raising a hand Levi arched brow “No promises coach.”

Hanji rolled her eyes as she walked off and two of the new cheerleaders walked over to Is “Oh! Guys, this is Levi, he’s the team quarterback.”

A tall blonde nodded in his direction, obviously not too enthralled by his presence “Interesting. You don’t exactly _look_ like quarterback material.”

Obviously over having this discussion with people, Levi widened his smile and met the girl’s deep azure eyes “And you don’t look like Titan cheerleader material. Is, darlin’ wasn’t there a _pretty_ requirement?”

Eyes widening the girl turned to Is who just shrugged “He gives what he gets, although he was rude. You both were.”

“What can I say, I’m not known for being too nice when insulted. You are a pretty girl--”

“Marilyn”

“--Marilyn. Just go back and do whatever it is you were doing. Our cheerleaders make our games for us when we’re down so we rely on y’all. Make Hanji proud to be your coach. Now then, looks like I’m about to be outta here.” He looked to Hanji with a grin as she came in holding an outfit in her hands. A sleeveless navy crop top with the words Trost Titan’s across the chest in shimmering, glittery cobalt letters outlined in white, matching stockings with white bands at the knees, and a white pleated skirt with a blue line across the bottom; the outfit was perfect.

Levi couldn’t help his outburst of laughter as he doubled over “Hahahahaha, oh my god, yes. Thank you. I owe ya one ladies. Can you wrack up 10 more of these? Largest size maybe a 2x.”

“No promises, but we can try. Now get outta here and I’ll see you in the morning to collect.” Hanji shooed him out of the gymnasium and Levi waved to Is on his departure. He needed to get back to the locker room and force this attire on Eren. Making haste to the locker room, Levi shoved the door open and began scanning the guys inside looking for Eren.

Voice sing songy, he called throughout the room _“Ohhhh, Jaaaeeegggeeerrr!!_ I got somethin’ for ya!”

A loud groan was heard from the center aisle “Ugh, I’m here.”

“Perfect!” Levi walked up to where he was seated and thrust the outfit to his chest “c’mon Jaeger. Nut up and put on your uniform. It should fit.”

Eren’s eyes the practically non-existent outfit in his hands before his mouth worked without his brain’s thought “Wow, Captain. After that wink on the field and _now_ you want me in a cheerleader’s outfit? I’m starting to think you might have a _thing_ for me.”

If he had rolled his eyes any harder he would have sworn he could have stared at his own skull “Yes, because I’m into brash, loud mouthed, brats that can’t even get their head out of their own ass to cull their tongue.”

He let the comment slide as he sneered and sat the outfit down “Well if you’re gonna _watch_ me get into it I really might start to think that.”

“So shy now? Whatever, just put it on and get to work. Come find me in the weight room once you finish cleaning here and the locker room, supply closet is down the hall and to your right just before the weight room.” As he turned to leave it was impossible to miss the mass amounts of raucous laughter rising in the room. He couldn’t help but laugh himself as he made it out down the hall and off to the weight room located by itself at the end of the L-shaped hall. Upon entering he noticed all of his 1st string and some of second string in the room. That’s what he liked to see and also hated. They all needed their rest but no one was stopping now, too amped up from the game to rest.

He smiled as he casually walked through the room. Marco was doing squat presses, Eld was bench pressing, Eld was doing dead lifts, and Ymir was at the free weights where he decided to stay for a bit. Just casually nodding to them respectively he then attached his phone to his clear armband and placed his headphones in his ears ready to begin. He decided he should begin with some simple bicep curls. Favoring his left arm he continued for a few moment doing several reps and increasing his weights before he thought of trying his right. Unwilling to admit the amount of pain he was in, he continued, he didn’t want anyone to question as to why things seemed out of the ordinary.

Levi moved around the weight room working different muscles for about an hour and a half before he ready to think of heading home. Just as the thoughts entered his head and he began to look around he noticed people laughing. Removing an earbud from his ear canal, letting the laughter hit his ears he knew immediately what was happening. Dropping his arms from the arm press he leaned his head back against the seat digging into his right pocket for his car keys.

“Alright, I’m done.” Eren rounded the bend and Levi tossed him the keys with his left hand.

Having caught them Levi nodded “Great. Enjoy a 10 minute wait while I finish my reps.”

Eren huffed as he took a seat on the floor, back leaning against the chilled cinderblock wall “Don’t tell me you’re coming too.”

Levi rose his arms back to the press pulling both arms to one another “Mhmm, what you think I’m letting you near my vehicle _unattended?_ My luck I’d wind up with a ping pong ball in my gas tank or vaseline and metal shavings on my door handles.”

“Uh, what?” Eren tilted his head befuddled by his seemingly random string of actions listed.

“Geez,” Levi strained as he pushed the bars together, taking a breath before answering “haven’t you ever pranked someone before? Put a ping pong ball in the gas tank and it’ll clog the intake making it seem like they’re running on empty even if they have a full tank. They have to the drain the tank and remove it from the vehicle to get it out. Metal shavings and vaseline is an insanely ridiculous adhesive. Better than any super glue. Put that on a door and they ain’t getting in.”

Almost as if he were surprised, Eren blinked at him owlishly “I uh, didn’t exactly take you for the kind to either know that or act on it.”

Scoffing, Levi clicked his teeth “ _Please,_ I’m not exactly straight laced.”

“You aren’t exactly big enough to be starting prank wars and fights either. You can barely manage that press there, Captain.” Eren pointed out as his right arm began to shake on the 8th press.

Gritting his teeth as he managed he then released and looked to Eren “Yeah, my arm is fucking sore, sue me. I need to ice it so that’s what I’ll be doing while you wash my jeep. Might wanna ask around the weight room and see who else--”

“If I had pockets I would have a pocket full of keys. They said they’ll bring them to me before they leave.” Eren deadpanned before sighing “Where, by the way, am I supposed to get the supplies for washing all these?”

“You think I’d tell you to wash cars and not have the proper equipment? Scout motto Jaeger, always come prepared.” Levi grinned as he finished his 10th press and the set he’d been working on. As he tossed a small towel around his neck, he decided to head down the hall beckoning Eren to follow in his flouncing skirt as they went. He ducked into the supply closet and grabbed a bucket and a sponge dropping it into the yellow bucket. Thrusting the bucket back into Eren’s chest, he backed out of the room and made a quick pitstop into the now vacant locker room.

“I just gotta grab my ice--”

“Hey Captain?” Eren interjected.

Levi turned his head over his shoulder “What’s up?”

Reaching for his right shoulder, Eren poked an index finger over the peach colored tape “You didn’t take the tape off your shoulder.”

“Hmm?” Levi turned his head to look at his shoulder “Oh yeah, just forgot is all.”

“Want me to take it off?”

“You just want to rip my skin off.”

“No, if I wanted to do that I wouldn’t have said anything I would have just done it. I just honestly didn’t know if you could reach it.”

Groaning, Levi turned to face him once the ice pack had been grabbed “There it is. I waiting for the _jab_ in there somewhere. Do you really think it’s smart to be antagonizing your Captain?”

Eren shrugged his shoulders “I was being honest. You’re _so_ fucking tiny hahaha.”

Narrowed eyes aimed at Eren, he reached over to his shoulder quickly peeling off the tape “There. Discussion over and watch your tongue.”

“Can’t watch what’s in my mouth.” He retorted quickly.

“Then at the next snide comment I’ll cut it out and you can watch it wriggle away.” Levi snapped back as he pressed the pack into his now stinging shoulder while walking to the door. For a moment there he’d thought he was almost concerned with his general well being. There was no way in hell, he thought, that Eren motherfucking Jaeger could ever be bothered to worry about the condition of his shoulder. Oh well. He pushed the thoughts aside and headed out to the parking lot.

When the two reached his jeep, he opened up the back and grabbed everything Eren needed to wash his car and everyone else’s. He decided he could use a little music while up for it so he grabbed his keys and parked the car by the bleachers and turned on the radio. After perusing the center console for the CD’s he still had stowed away, he slid the CD into the player and walked off.

Eren shot him a look as he laid out on the grass, shoulder pressed on the ice pack “Really, you’re sliding on sunglasses, lying in the grass with a cold compress, listening to.." he paused then spoke again with a surprised recognition "oh? ACDC? While I wash your _ridiculously_ colored jeep?”

Lowering his aviators and squinting an eye, Levi chuckled “Haha, yup. I’ll give you…half a point for knowing your classics then take it away for mocking my child. I didn’t exactly pick her color and I don’t care to have it repainted anytime soon." Pointing to the left side of the wall Levi's grin only widened "Oh and your water spicket is over there.”

“You’re grading me on a point system now? Lovely.” Eren sighed as he approached the side of the building, turning the knob and sliding the bucket beneath the water spout “Lime green is just not a color I could have ever seen your car. Also, I fucking _love_ ACDC so yeah, I know who they are.”

“Good, then enjoy the classics while you get the film of dirt and grime off my car. Oh and get ready ‘cause you see that slate grey 4x4 out there covered in mud?” Levi snickered behind his hand and gestured out to a distant reach of the lot “That’s _Marco’s._ I hear he had some fun the other night spinning mud through some ditches. Enjoy.” While he was busy laughing at Eren’s misfortune, he figured he might as well use this opportunity to take a nap or relax. He had to work again tonight but in 3 days he’d have a day off and he couldn’t wait to just chill in his own house. Listening to his music blare from the car, lying in the warm grass beneath the sun…..actually he was getting kinda hot. It was his own fault for wearing navy but oh well, he leaned up and drug the spandex material over his head head, wincing a bit at his shoulder’s pull but then returned to his previous position now with a pillow.

As he began to drift and and out of consciousness, he glanced over to watch Eren. Thankfully his sunglasses mirrored tint prevented him from being caught.

 _“Damn he’s got nice legs…..wait, **what?”**_ His brain worked faster than he liked, he couldn’t keep that thought from echoing in his head. Okay. He could handle this. Marco had nice thighs, Farlan had a nice stomach, Eld had nice biceps, Jean even had nice features, it was just noticing something nice right? It’s not like he _had_ to be attracted to them to notice good aspects of their physique. He’d _never_ been attracted to any of the guys, they were his friends, his teammates and he definitely knew better than to go down that road with anyone. The more he stared the more his face began to heat, why was he so fucking _awkward_ at just staring at him?!

Eren’s voice jarred him from letting his gaze rake over any more parts of him “Are you _serious_ right now, Captain?”

Shaking his head Levi stammered “I-I, uh, I...what?”

“The song. "P.Y.T." by Michael Jackson?” Eren squinted beneath the sun’s beating rays and placed a sudsy hand on his hip.

Levi payed attention to the song before his eyes began to follow the trail of water dripping down his leg “Oh...hey. I like MJ okay? Everyone needs a PYT if you ask me.”

Eren snickered “Hahaha, sounds like you got a thing for younger girls.”

“Hmm? Yeah, well I don’t make much qualms about age so long as it’s legal. Not that I care much about girls anyhow.” Levi tried his hardest to jerk his gaze away but the way the sun was shining, glistening, off the slick trail of water on his perfectly tanned skin...he just _couldn’t._

“Oh so…. _guys_ then?” Eren asked cautiously.

Levi snapped back and just shook his head “No. Too busy for _anyone_ is all. I work, have a team, and classes start in a month. I’m a little too busy to try to balance someone else into my schedule. The only girl I have time for in my life is Is.”

“Yeah, I understand that. Good thing practice is only on Thursdays and Sundays when school starts back.”

“Are you fucking _daft?_ Those are our **rest** days. We practice for about 2 hours from 2-4 every damn day but Thursday and Sunday, minus gameday possibilities, because we have games on Fridays or Saturdays.”

“Are you fucking serious?! We only practiced Wednesdays and Sundays at Stohess!” Eren dropped the sponge in his hands, causing a slight splash as he looked to Levi incredulously.

“Well high time you remember Eren, we aren’t Stohess, and you aren’t a Spartan anymore.” Levi spoke calmly the spell of Eren’s skin finally broken.

Eren sighed returning to his duty “Yeah," voice in a hushed whisper speaking more to himself than to Levi he huffed “I’m remembering that a little more everyday.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will be sporadically but I will say at least one a month under Neko's direction.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well wishes from Neko. In regards to updates, there has been an update on their tumblr should you be curious. You can find it
> 
> [Here](http://justapansexualfanficwriter.tumblr.com/post/153357578516/update-hold)
> 
> ***T.C.***

The time he spent watching Eren wash his car began to borderline on worrisome. There was no tearing his gaze away from the sunkissed skin shimmering beneath white pleated fabric. Why in the hell was he so fascinated by him? Okay, he had nice biceps...and killer legs…..and a hell of stomach…..the rise of prominent hips caught his eyes as well. At this point he just wanted to slam his head into the asphalt and hope all these damn perverse thoughts went away.

At some point in time he’d dozed off but was awoken with a start when the feeling of frigid water splashed on his bare abdomen **“WHAT THE FUCKING SHIT?!”**

Levi sprang up from the ground, dripping wet, immediately glaring at Eren who was whistling and holding the bucket upside down “Good morning.”

Narrowed eye twitching, Levi stepped forward shoving Eren back against his jeep’s driver door **“WHAT THE FUCK?!”**

Uneffected by his sudden aggressive tone, Eren smirked “You weren’t waking up.”

“And you think that gives you the goddamn right to dump a fucking bucket of _disgusting_ water on me?!” Levi’s eyes flared with a slight rage as he shoved him harder into the metal, staring up to meet his ocean colored eyes.

“I had no other option and it’s not disgusting, it was a new bucket of water. I’m done with your car,” Eren gestured with a thumb to the vehicle.

Levi’s snarl faded a moment as he examined the job done on his jeep “At least it was new water I suppose. Ever do that again and I will give you _no_ warning before I punch you in the throat.”

“You sure you can even reach that far?” Eren snickered and braced himself as Levi’s hand slammed against the metal frame.

“Wanna test me and find out? Didn’t think so,” upon hearing chattering and the sound of metal against concrete Levi turned his head over his shoulder “and oh look, the guys are coming out of the locker room. Looks like you’ve got a job to finish and I need to get home and nap before work.”

Eren groaned and adjusted the length of the short top cutting just below his ribs “Goddamn I don’t see how they did anything in these! Yeah, you go ahead and leave, I’m sure no one else is gonna be quite as e _njoyable_ to have around as you are _Captain._ ”

The heavily laced sarcastic words provided him a grin “Oh, of course not. I’m the best after all. I’ll be checking in routinely with the guys to see when you finish, enjoy your evening, Jaeger.” Digging for the keys in his pockets he walked back to grab his soaked workout shirt and headed to move the jeep out of the way. Leaving Eren there with that look on his face as priceless, but what was going to be great was getting to walk by him again. He parked the jeep and headed down to the locker room to grab a shower and his bag. The last thing Is wanted was to be trapped in a small space with a sweaty jock and he didn’t want to be that sweaty jock either.

After a short shower to wash the sweat from his skin and hair he dressed and headed back out to the gymnasium. Is clung to his arm as the two walked out of the area and made their way to the jeep. Levi couldn’t keep the chortle in his chest from rising and leaving his lips. Eren was covered in red clay mud, streaks of the soil across his skin as he cleaned off Marco’s truck. Following his line of sight, Is squinted to see Eren scrubbing at the truck and let out an exasperated sigh.

“You know,” she began “I’ll never understand why you guys want to humiliate them but I do admit he looks _hilarious_ washing Marco’s truck.”

“Don’t talk shit and I won’t humiliate anyone. Come on, Is, you would have done it too! Now let’s get in the car and go home, she’s all shiny and shit now.” He smiled widely and gestured at the vehicle while she tossed her bag in the backseat and climbed into the passenger seat. Before driving out of the lot Levi pulled up between Marco’s truck and the grassed area where Marco, Bertholdt, Reiner, Eld, Oluo, and Gunther were watching and getting a kick out of the sight. Leaning over Isabel’s lap, he rolled down the window and lowered his sunglasses yelling to Eren “Have fun, Jaeger! See ya bright and early tomorrow morning!” He then snickered as Eren raised his middle finger towards him with scowl. “Keep me updated boys. See you guys tomorrow morning.”

Gunther nodded with a wide smirk “You got it L. See ya in the morning!” He gave a raise of his arm, index and middle side by side as he did so before driving off. Oh how this day had taken a turn for the glorious. There was one thing he wanted more than anything however, and that was to get home and get the 3 hour nap before work he so craved. Well, a nap and food were the two things he needed most….and maybe a warm compress beneath his shoulder as he slept, that sounded good too. The longer he was thinking the more things he found that he wanted.

Arriving home, he immediately informed Is that he would be taking a nap before leaving for work but he was first tossing their heating pad into the microwave. Once the heated the gel filled pad he headed to the wash room to get their laundry started then moved upstairs and set his alarm before bed. The warmth relaxed both he and his shoulder as he was lured into a fulfilling light slumber. Waking up from it wasn’t the best thing in the world but at least he’d woken up in time to get ready, have some Chinese food that Is ordered and then made his way to work.

The night at work had been rather fast paced. He was kept busy with various tables trying to keep his attention focused on them. Part of the rules were whenever a table, or a party, buys a bottle of some liquor or champagne all hosts have to attend and have a drink so the only way to get them back their previous table is if customers try to out do one another. The only way to get them immediately back to a table is if their time had been reserved for a time and his hadn’t so he was bouncing back and forth. It was tiring but at least he wasn’t playing drinking games and getting so toasted that he couldn’t make out the letters on his phone’s keyboard which was important due to the amount of snapchats he’d received from the team laughing at Eren washing their cars.

He couldn’t look at them until he got back home from work but from the looks of it Eren had been busy for quite a while. Served him right. Maybe he’d learn not to make checks his ass couldn’t cash. Levi chuckled to himself and not so secretly, couldn’t wait to stop by Hanji’s office in the morning to check out the situation on the uniforms. It was then his tired mind wandered back to Eren in that uniform, tracing the lines of his toned, rather well defined stomach. Just letting it happen once was irritating, twice and he was pissed off at himself. Why in the hell would he find this annoying, arrogant, trash-talking little pissant _attractive?_ Because physical attraction is just that: physical. It wasn’t like he thought anything else of the kid right? Nope, exactly. He was fine. The kid was just kinda pretty….yeah, _that_ was it.

Eventually his mind decided to stop making an asshole out of itself and allowed him to get another few precious hours of sleep. Half crawling, half shuffling out of bed, Levi turned off his alarm and began to pick out his outfit for the day. After a shower he decided to grab a granola bar and a gatorade after his morning delight of pain medication and anti-inflammatories. Walking over to the laundry room, he grabbed his bag and packed another backup workout outfit and placed it inside, hoping keep this one in his locker and not dripping with water. He finished packing his bag and Is came strolling out of her room ready to depart for the day.

Once the two of them arrived at the gymnasium Levi couldn’t contain his inner elation. Hanji and Petra were standing in the door awaiting him with 10 uniforms all on size labelled hangers. To say he was fucking giddy was an understatement, but he needed some help carrying the uniforms and Isabel decided to volunteer as tribute carrying five of them as he trailed on his heels. Upon reaching the locker room he turned to Is and took a deep breath as he opened the door.

“Alright gentlemen, cover yourselves appropriately there is a lady present. Anyone who flashes, and scars, my little sister will _not_ live through training today!” Turning to Is he held the door open and allowed her to walk through ahead of him “Now then, newbies, I have something for you all!”

There was a chorus of groans as they all came to stand in front of him, glaring back at Eren for this mess he’d gotten them into, especially Jean who took his uniform from Is with a smile “Thanks, from what I hear you speak to Andrew. Do **not** tell him about this.”

Isabel flashed him a toothy, mischievous smile “Well a photo is a worth a thousand words, so who said anything about _telling?”_ Jean’s eyes widened and he shuffled off to hang the uniform in his locker. She assisted Levi in assigning their sizes accordingly since Levi couldn’t have been bothered to try to calculate their conversions.

“Thanks, sis. I’ll see you later now get outta here so we can change in piece without you gossiping back to your friends about who’s biceps can crush walnuts like last year.” He gave her a hug and escorted her to the door.

Reiner yelled out before she exited “Do I still win that award this year?!”

Is chuckled and called out “Hahaha, sure ya do, ya beast! See y’all later. Train hard, L. Love ya.” With a kiss to his cheek she departed the room and Levi went to his locker getting changed into his gear. Farlan taped his shoulder for him once everyone was out on the field as per usual and also as usual gave him his concerned expression before leaving him to finish up. Training wasn’t exactly fun but it was definitely much less stressful than the play game they had yesterday. Erwin simply used the information they had gained and set up new drills for them to run working on filling the holes in their positions.

After a couple of new plays, new drills, and hitting the weights, Levi was more than ready to get home. Before he showered, however, there was something he just needed. He laughed as he looked to Jean shouted “smile!” and took his picture while he was pulling up his knee-high stockings. Andrew definitely would get a kick out of that he thought. He then spent the next ten minutes defending himself and his phone from Jean’s barrage of wishful attacks trying to get his phone. Thankfully, and hilariously, Marco walked by, picked him up from the floor and sat him back in front of his locker while taunting him with the new nickname of Punk-Goes-PomPom.

Levi busted out with gut wrenching laughter at the new nickname, one that would forever live in infamy even after these two weeks were over. Days like this just made it all worth it, well these days and seeing his boys actually working together as one functioning unit, but these days made his lack of sleep worth it. The day finished up as it usually did, training followed by a nap, followed by work. Andrew had laughed so hard his cocktail almost spewed from his nostrils at the photo and he agreed to send it to him, telling him of what happened after he took it.

Over all his next couple days seemed to go by in the same fashion as well. The newbies had been doing their job well, everyone still laughed, Eren was still a shithead and training was just like it always was: gruelling. Work Saturday night had lasted a bit longer since it was a weekend and he’d gotten home by 5am. Luckily however, Sunday on the horizon meant he could sleep as long as he wanted and enjoy his day off with pizza, beer, and Sunday night football.

He awoke around 2 in the afternoon which might not have been ideal but he was thankful for the sleep. He’d give it a while before he wanted to do anything. In fact, he didn’t actually want to do anything other than shower and laze around. Before his shower he went downstairs to grab a drink only to realize Is was nowhere to be seen. She was normally up far before this time so he moved to go down the hall and knock on her bedroom door only to find a post-it note stuck to it.

L,

Went out with some friends. I wanted you to sleep as long as possible. I should be back before the night’s over, if not I’ll text you.

~XO, Is

He shook his head; this girl left just to let him sleep. It was a sweet sentiment but she didn’t have to go _that_ far with it. With the amount of sleep he’d been getting lately not even a hurricane could have roused him from his deep slumber. After reading her note he decided at least he’d have the house to himself which meant he could do whatever he pleased. Climbing the stairs, he opted for a long shower to let the heat both wake him and relax him. Once out, he decided he wasn’t honestly going to get dressed, why should he? This was his day. Boxers and a tanktop was about as good as it was going to get well, aside from when he answered the door for the pizza he was about to order.

After a little while he was sitting on the sofa, television tuned to ESPN watching the stats on the current teams while elbow deep in a family-sized bag of Doritos. The doorbell rang so he got up, threw on a pair of shorts, answered the door, grabbed the pizza, flirted with the pizza girl, placed Is’ food into the fridge for whenever she came home, and brought out the six-pack of longnecks he had stored for this occasion. He then returned to his body’s dent forming into the cushions on the sofa. Nothing was better than pizza, wings, beer, Doritos and football. It was going to be a good day.

“What the **fuck** was that?! How did you **not** see that! _**C’mon!”** _ Levi was screaming at the ref’s on the television when he hadn’t heard the door open.

He only turned when he sat back against the couch with a snort and heard Isabel’s disgruntled sigh and laughing “Well, erm, meet your quarterback in his _natural_ habitat. I’m home, L, and this is Casey, Rebecca, and Ryan.” She gestured to her company respectfully: a light brunette, a redhead like herself, and a guy head and shoulders taller than himself with dark hair and darker eyes. He felt like he was in an exhibit now with the way he was being stared at. His face heated at the awkward tension of the situation but he decided the only way around it was to laugh at himself.

“Haha, yeah, thanks for the _text_ about that by the way. I’m a football player Is, yes, I eat pizza, drink beer, and watch Sunday night football in my underwear. Can you tell me you expected anything _less?_ These new cheerleaders?” He grinned and took a swig of the beer in his hand.

Is shrugged “Guess not, though boxers and not much else while your fatass pigs out on the couch is not exactly a great impression of their team’s QB.”

Standing up and dusting the crumbs off himself he pulled his tanktop over his head “I don’t think these abs qualify as _‘fatass’_ thank you. I think I’m good, yeah? What do y’all think? I’m Levi Ackerman, by the way, nice to meet you.”

“I think he’s good, _hella_ fucking good. Is, what is wrong with you? Pleasure, I’m Casey.” The brunette cast her umber gaze over his torso then turned to Is with rosy tinted cheeks.

“At least someone agrees with me. If it makes you feel better I’ll go put on clothes, oh,” he spoke as breezed past them “and you have pizza in the fridge. Make good choices, yeah? I’m looking at you boy.” As he ascended the stairs he narrowed his eyes at this Ryan character with his sister. He didn’t like the looks of this boy…..that was just because he was male and around his sister. Whatever, he had things to do, like getting appropriately dressed and by that he meant sweats and a t-shirt.

Making his way back downstairs he discovered that he missed a touchdown from his favorite team while changing. There was a loud stream of obscenities spewing forth from his mouth while he cleaned up the space of the living area. It seemed Is had grabbed her pizza to share while he put his smaller box into the fridge and popped the cap on another beer before moving to sit down. He’d bumped into the boy that had been in his house with Is as he tried exited his kitchen.

Looking up with an eyeroll Levi moved out of the way but he was tapped on the shoulder “Hey, look, I just wanna say I don’t have the hots for your sister dude. I have a thing for Casey….though _you_ aren’t that hard on the eyes either.”

Rolling his eyes harder, Levi downed a large gulp of his beer “Way to perpetuate stereotypical male cheerleader roles, bro. I don’t rightfully give a _shit_ who you have your eyes on just as long as they’re **not** on my baby sister.”

“Hey, I just appreciate views and yours isn’t bad. I’ll just be grabbing Is a water and be on my way, but it’s surprising you didn’t just hit me for hitting on you,” he spoke suspiciously.

Opening the fridge and handing him a bottle of water he shrugged “Oh you’re _so_ new. We have three of the biggest fucking homos you’ve ever met prancing around on our football team and two of them are together. The other one you’d not really suspect and I take compliments where I get them. Shit like that doesn’t bother me. I also work with the single most gay motherfucker I’ve ever seen in my life. Urie could set off fire detectors with the way he flames and he hangs all over me. I’m not in the _least_ bit affected by any of it.”

“Thank you,” he spoke again, taking the water from Levi’s hand “that’s a good way to be. Maybe you’ll have to introduce me to that third player.”

“Don’t take this as an insult but you couldn’t handle _a half-hour_ alone with that guy. He is an...uh,” he paused, trying to form the correct word “ _acquired_ taste. He bullies people he likes like a small child just for the reactions. I’m sure you’ll be attracted to him; he’s about the prettiest thing on the team but he will chew you up and spit you out before you could blink, kid. Just..I guess you’ll see for yourself when you start cheering for us. Now go do whatever it was that you were doing.” He walked off, sending a pat to his shoulder, feeling a lot more comfortable knowing he was more into the cheerleader that was more into him. If he even tried to hit on Marco, he’d get a “no” shot at him far too fast. One look and he knew that kid was a bit too far from Marco’s type. Oh well, it’d be funny at least to see him try, right?

He snickered to himself and returned to the game spending most of his night in front of the television while occasionally catching giggles from Is’ bedroom. When the game was over he decided to plug in for a bit. Texting the guys, Eld, Gunther, Oluo, Armin, and Reiner were all on the ps4 so he figured some team gaming wouldn’t be so bad. They were all doing the usual, playing in Battlefield and trying to kill each other first when on opposing teams. It was a fun way to kill some time for a bit.

Is’ company left around 10 or 11 he wasn’t exactly sure, he was too busy killing and schooling people to do much other than wave when they departed. After a bit, Is game to tell him goodnight, so he gave her a hug and told her goodnight before his next round started. He’d stayed up until at least 3am before he found himself getting tired, his friends and teammates long since left. Turning in for the night, he’d realized he’d sincerely screwed himself over sleeping as long as he had but surely his week wouldn’t be too bad... _surely._


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to the magnificent world of football! I hope you're prepared for the next chapters that are going to be on their way! I'm creating a schedule for updates that will be released as soon as I can figure some stuff out! I have about 7 more chapters of this to release so maybe I'll do it two or three times a month until I get a bit farther! I hope you'll enjoy the chapter.
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

Levi had been right when he went to sleep that night. His week wouldn’t be that bad, but his month, it’d be downright awful. There wasn’t a 24 hour cycle without more than 5 hours of sleep and he’d lost a bet with Andrew, not once but twice, meaning he’d been insulted with backhanded compliments from the old crone named Ms. Francis. Eren fucking Jaeger’s mouth seemed to run incessantly and he was in so many ways not up to dealing with it. At some point he’d remembered almost hitting the kid in the locker room. He hadn’t honestly remembered how it’d all escalated again but Reiner had to pull him back from punching the little prick in the face.

To say everything had gone to hell in a month could have been the century's biggest understatement. On the field his team was coming together, sure, but everything else around him was crumbling. There had to be a way to fix it, to get things back on track, but today was the last day of training. Classes started bright and early Monday morning and now was the day that was going to rip the team apart. Today was the day where his new players would be assigned their strings and it was no surprise who was going where.

He, Erwin, and Mike had sat for hours figuring out where to move people around as some even from second and third string were being demoted and promoted. It had been arduous nights slumped over desks staring at plays best suited for their new first string offense and defense. Levi had been running himself ragged and even his shoulder was deteriorating further. Everything was a mess, especially him, but that was going to stay hidden for as long as possible. Right now he had to take off his helmet after this practice match and go stand beside Erwin and assist with the unboxing of the new player’s jerseys.

As Erwin called their names, Levi pulled their jerseys from the box with the first being Jean’s “Congratulations on making first string, Jean, your brother said he’s proud of you and sends you his best. Don’t let your number go to your head, okay?”

Jean’s eyes were a bit teary but he couldn’t help hugging Levi who just stood stoic until he pulled Andrew’s favorite move and placed a hand at the back of his neck as he returned the embrace “Thank you, Captain.”

“Call me Levi or L. Welcome to the team.” He released him and watched as Jean folded the #1 jersey over his arm moving to stand back at the front of the line with his chin held high. It was a nice sight, he’d promised to take care of him and he had. Next was Connie Springer who’d made it to first string's reserve line of special players as a kicker. Vallini, Hart, Adan, and Taylor were the others to make first string as they needed more guard on both offense and defense.

He’d looked out, catching the heat rolling off Eren’s skin from his distance back from the bench. It wasn’t a good start to the season already as Erwin called his name announcing him as the second string running back. Levi handed out his jersey getting the worst _“go-to-hell”_ look he’d ever received as he swiped it from his hands ignoring his basic welcoming speech. Joining him in second string was Jones, and Gualtney while Dumas and Jackson were situated at the third string. A few players were moved around but after that the lines were started and Levi was forced to go stand in his proper place by his players for a group photo.

Group photos for every year was a bit strange for him but nonetheless he allowed it and would be remembered to grab a copy for Andrew next time. Surprisingly he hadn't been screamed at for assigning Jaeger to second string, like he had honestly expected, though he could still feel his seething aura hanging over the sheer elation in the locker room’s current atmosphere. The new players were being celebrated and congratulated no matter their position however first string players were seeing more of the celebratory side of things however. He gave a few of the players an approving nod when they looked his way but when he looked around to scan the room for Eren he realized that the little punk wasn’t anywhere to be found.

 

* * *

 

“Eren, calm down a bit. You said it yourself that this was the most likely outcome,” Armin stated as he tried to place a hand to the obviously distraught Eren.

“I’m not mad at second string! Okay, so I am a _little_ but I’m more pissed off at the fact I’ve been myself and it only retrograded with this team! I had to wear a fucking _cheerleader’s_ uniform or did you forget that? How about the part where my back was against the locker and that short little bastard’s fist was seconds away from colliding into my nose?” Eren was pacing back and forth outside the weight room door, trying to keep his voice a hushed, harsh whisper.

Armin sighed and leaned his back against the wall, pinching the bridge of his nose “You insulted his height for the umpteenth time, you were picking on Jean, who he seems rather protective over which is weird, but then you hit the last fucking straw and insulted the team. I’ll admit I thought you had it coming. Eren, you’re _still_ not being yourself, you’re still antagonizing him though I can’t rightfully grasp why.”

“It’s how I get along with people, I’m a sarcastic asshole more often than not. If he can’t handle me being dishing out as I get then he needs to go somewhere else. He can fucking dish it all day but he can’t take it and that’s _my_ fault?”

“No Eren, you’re just a bit sassy but you’re funny and kind and thoughtful of others. While true showing your normal, softer side here might get a poke of fun at you or two, they’re not gonna just beat you down over it. I mean, look at me, they accept me for me. They’ll do the same with you. I’ll make you a promise, if you do away with the overly asshole-ish qualities, I’ll help you make first string.”

“How exactly are you going to do that?”

“Training. Who do you think also helps create plays? Look, I know these plays backwards and forwards, you need to too. Once you get that down we’ll move to your execution. You need to be faster out of the gate and you need to be able to take bigger hit. I’ll get some of the guys to help you but it’s gonna be hard. Reiner will help if I ask but that means...well you know the risk. I’ll suggest at games during certain plays that you get subbed in for some field time under the fact that you can’t get better without it. Not to mention Farlan fractured his ankle last year, you should know, you were on the field when it happened. Because of that he can’t spend too much time running plays and the other teams know that too so they’ll expect our running game to not be as strong this year.”

“Yeah, I remember. Scared the shit out of me honestly. I didn’t remember him though until I got here. If you can do that, I’ll try to play nice but I’m not backing down from _anything_ that little goblin dishes out at me.”

“Fine, Levi is your problem but try to at least get the others on your side. Come meet me here tomorrow, we’ll start some practice drills. I have a spare to the gate before you ask.”

“Sounds good,” he paused, and turned to Armin with a smile as they headed back into the locker room “thanks.”

Armin reciprocated the action and patted his shoulder “No problem, Eren.”

 

* * *

 

Levi turned his head towards the door as he saw Armin and Eren walking into the locker room, seemingly chummy. It didn’t sit right with him but whatever it wasn’t up to him who was friends with who. All that mattered today was that he get out of here and enjoy his day before classes could come and ruin it all for him. He had to work as per usual but he decided today he’d shower with the guys and put up with the all the rambunctious conversations flowing around the room.

Conversation flourished as everyone was speaking of their classes and what they were taking this year while simply washed and made his exit silently. He didn’t even listen to most of what was being said, too focused on the fact his Monday classes began at 9am, 11am, noon, and 1pm. He was practically sitting through classes back to back. Most of his classes this year were 3 credit hours and that meant that they were 3 times a week and an hour long at minimum. There was a few others but he’d opted to take his most important classes first, and he shouldn’t have due to football season but he’d overburdened himself last semester and he wasn’t about to do it again.

In preparation, he went home, slept, went to work, came back dog ass tired but made it through and then decided he’d only sleep a couple hours so that he’d be prepared to go to sleep at a normal time and be ready for classes the next morning. There was shopping to be done for both he and Is, food to cook, laundry to be done, and things to prepare for. Thankfully, he’d already had his campus parking pass, gotten Is hers for the first time, and then settled in. Going to sleep at around 10pm put him on track for a decent waking time but that was as long as he made sure Is was up and ready for her class by the time he left as she had a 10am class on Monday mornings.

Advanced Anatomical Kinesiology wasn’t exactly the first class he wanted to have so early but it was his only open spot before 2pm and well, at least his advisor worked with him to create him a schedule around football practice. He wasn’t feeling tired this morning after so much sleep so once he'd showered he decided to make breakfast for Is when she got up. With breakfast cooked, his football bag and his messenger bag ready, he decided to go up to his bedroom and finish getting ready. It had always been his motto to dress in class for the job he was there to attain so he threw on a decent red button up shirt with a black tie and a pair of black slacks, throwing on his leather messenger bag across his shoulder and sliding on his black, floating framed glasses.

It was certainly a sight to behold as Levi in class was nothing compared to his average look of comfortable attire when outside of it. Grabbing his duffel bag he headed to Is’ bedroom, knocked lightly, and cracked the door seeing that she was still snoring away in bed. He chucked and moved to sit on the edge of her bed, kissing her forehead as he woke her.

“Is, breakfast is on the counter, I gotta go. I’ll see you around 4:30 or so after practice.” When her heavily lidded eyes opened, still squinting at the sunlight, she nodded her head.

There was a gravelly “Mhmm, ‘kay,” before she rolled back over and tucked her head beneath her pillow. Sighing to himself, he reached over and grabbed her alarm clock setting it for at most 20 minutes for now giving her enough time to shower, dress, and eat before she’d need to leave to make it on time. Declaring to himself that he’d done his job he carefully left her room, picking up his bag at his feet as he left and shutting the door carefully. Is had always been a hard sleeper but if she missed her first day of class it wasn’t through any fault of his own. She was a big girl and it was up to her to be responsible.

He’d made it to class on time despite the lack of available parking near the physical sciences building located at the back of campus. It wasn’t exactly a thrilling class but he managed to keep up as the ramifications of certain motions with debilitated muscles were described. He knew a little too much about that subject and didn’t need to listen to too much of it. 2 hours of the class was a little much in his opinion but it didn’t matter in the end. Overall with his schedule full of Rock Climbing at 11am, Senior Research at noon and Therapeutic Modalities III at 1pm his Mondays were going to drag on.

By the end of the day he was already a bit drained but mainly mentally. Physically he still had a good bit of energy left and it was a good thing too. When he arrived to the locker room he seemed to be the first one aside from Oluo and Gunther who nodded towards him while they all began getting dressed. Stripping off his dressy attire and changing into his football pads, Levi carefully hung up his clothing and grabbed his contact case from his bag.

While trying to put in his contacts there was a touch on his shoulder “Hey, Cap.”

Turning as one contact slid into place, Levi moved to see Ymir and Marco standing behind him “Yo, twins. What’s up?”

“So’s it true?” Marco posed with a tilt of his head.

“If you’re talking about the fact our game schedule is out, yeah, if you’re talking about how I embarrassed myself in front of Is and her friends by being half naked and balls deep in a bag of Doritos? No.... _maybe,_ ” he simply shook his head as he turned to returning to insert his right contact.

Ymir chuckled “Haha, I’m not even gonna _ask_ about that last one. So we go up against Yarckel next Friday?”

Securing his contact’s placement after blinking he nodded “Indeed we are, then I do believe it’s Orvud the week after. We don’t have much time to get the team together as a functioning whole so most of the plays we try out today are going to use the newbies so we can try them out on the field in the game against the Yellow Jackets.”

“A’right, boss. Can’t believe we got our schedule so dagone quick. Who’d ya have to blow for that huh, L?” Marco grinned cheekily as he shoved his shoulder in jest.

Levi shrugged “I guess the world will never know. In all seriousness, however, they got everyone’s schedule out pretty early this year. The Rose Bowl takes place on the first of the year this year so we don’t have much time to prove to these losers that we have what it takes to stand toe-to-toe on that field. Now get yourselves ready and join me out on the field,” he grinned, giving them a nod as he grabbed his helmet and headed out on the field. The quicker practice started, the quicker it would end and he could get home, do his homework and nap before work.

He was rather surprised when everyone made it out onto the field. Eren was with his team sitting back, doing drills and watching attentively with his trap firmly shut as they practiced getting Jean and the others used to the offensive plays while the defensive first string worked on their own plays against them. It wasn’t as a gruelling day as he figured it would be but he chalked it up to Erwin taking pity on them after the first day of classes. Overall the day had been rather easy and he hadn’t thrown much so he was safe for the fact he had forgotten to tape up his shoulder.

That morning he awoke at 7am, not giving him much time to do anything other than dress and grab a quick snack before he had to be out the door. Luckily he’d showered before, when he got in just 4 hours previously. He had been a little on the testy side since he’d worked all night and stayed rather busy until he’d clocked out so whoever stepped on his nerves this morning was in for a hell of a nasty surprise. Grabbing his things, he headed out to class securing his glasses and waking up Is before he left, successfully this time.

Sport Facility Business Management just added to the list of “classes that are boring and I didn’t want upon first waking up.” The hours droned on as his classes continued but at least his previous class at 11 had woken him up significantly and made him ready to dive into the next class which happened to be Sport Law and Governance. He’d needed the kick to make it through that class and he only hoped that since he knew his professor for his next class that things would breeze by swimmingly and he could move on with his day.

Heading off to the life sciences hall of the 5 storied science building Levi walked rather leisurely until the numbers on the door read 203. Sure it was a simple class that he’d put off until his senior year, but why take it when he didn’t have to? Biochemistry wasn’t exactly something he was too enthralled about though he happened to be decent at it. It was just one of his core requirements he couldn’t have been bothered with when he was busy with so many sports medicine classes. He’d still not even taken his second and final math class but that was another story for next semester.

When he made it into the room he immediately settled with a seat on the left of the room by the windows in the middle of the classroom. He wasn’t exactly too thrilled by the looks he was being given by some of the other students who were no doubt younger than him. No longer paying attention he grabbed his textbook sitting it on the left-hand corner of the desk while searching for his notebook.

“You’re a bit _overdressed_ aren’t you? I made the same mistake too.” Levi took a deep breath and turned his attention away from his bag to face the kid who’d apparently decided to sit beside him in practically empty classroom. His nerves had yet to be tap-danced on but something told him this kid, with his sparkling grey eyes and shaggy dirty blonde hair, was lacing up his tap shoes.

Levi spoke softly as to not disturb the others in the room “And who are _you_ to make this observation?”

“Scott Michaelis. Sophomore. You have to be a freshman or a transfer too right? You seem just as out of place in here as I feel,” he offered with a kind smile and extended hand.

Shaking the young man’s hand with a grip more than necessary he practically seethed “Ah well that explains why you’re a bit _dense,_ now wouldn’t it? I’m an athletic training and sports medicine major. I dress for my major and for the job I am studying for. You’re in for a rude awakening here if you have a business class, kid. Dress codes come with business classes. As for your current transfer and grade level it explains why you don’t know me and why you thought it was perfectly acceptable to denounce someone’s dress as “out of place.””

Halfway through his words the kid goldfished, his mouth falling open yet no words spoken for a few moments “I-I, uh. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to insult you. What’s your name?”

“His name is Levi Ackerman and he’s simultaneously the _biggest_ , and smallest, asshole on the football team. Good afternoon, Levi.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The schedule for this fic is weekly on Sundays! Look forward to it updating unless otherwise stated! I hope that you will enjoy the story as it continues to progress! Most of you were wondering who it is, so it's not much of a surprise, but suffice to say he addresses him in such a manner that calls for the difference in their on field attitudes and their in class attitudes. A balance must always be found and when you try to get on someone's good side, polite, even if facetious, is the best course of action.
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

No. No. _No._ **No!** Why him? What did he do in a past life to deserve this kind of treatment? Maybe it was because he was a con-artist? Was that what he did to deserve Eren motherfucking Jaeger’s gemstone eyes staring back at him with that _knowing_ expression?

His stomach knotted as he released Scot’s hand and pointed his attention “Well, well, if it isn’t our pretentious, big mouthed, smart ass, egotistical, _second string_ running back. Good afternoon, Eren.”

In the middle of a clear tension scuffle, Scot stood from his chair “It sounds like you two have some things to discuss….”

“That we do, kid. Oh and by the way, I’m not a freshman nor a sophomore. I’m a senior so, yes, _please_ do go on about your own business,” he shot the boy a facetious smile before he could even gather that Eren was taking his seat “I-I, n-no, w-wait w-w-what are you d-doing?”

At his stammer Eren laughed, a light, sweet sound “Hahaha, you’re too worried. Didn’t think I’d ever have the honor of having class with you, Captain. I’m just sitting here, it’s not like I’m going to _bite_ you, ya know.”

His shining smirk and glistening eyes, and god that sweet laugh, had his head spinning “I uh, what? Why in the _fuck_ would I immediately think “yeah, I don’t want him beside me because god forbid the little shitstain bite me.” No. Not my immediate thought. I’m thinking more along the lines of “what god, in what pantheon, did I piss off so hard that they plagued me?””

“So I’m a plague….how _sweet_ of you Captain,” he deadpanned.

Levi sighed, trying to school his features appropriately “Look, we’re not on the field. I’m a student, a classmate, here not your captain. You can call me Levi.”

“Declining a power trip? How unlike you, speaking of unlike you,” he raked his eyes over him unabashedly “your, uh, attire, isn’t quite what I’d pictured. You look like a nerd.”

“Have you not heard? Nerds are hot now. As for everything you see, I’m a sports medicine major and I take business classes as well so it’s part of the requirement of the class. My glasses are because I have an astigmatism in my right eye and I wear contacts on the field,” Levi smirked trying to combat the knot of dread in his stomach.

Under his breath Eren whispered “ _You damn right, wow,_ ” before he shook his head and cleared his throat “Erm. Yeah, I hear blue eyes are pretty bad for that, but yours never seemed really blue to me until right now.”

Eren’s gaze was locked in his own as the two seemed to be examining the depths of their respective eye colors “Well the only times I’ve been in your face I was wearing sunglasses or in dim lighting, I also wanted to hit you and my eyes darken a bit when I’m pissed off, or so I hear.”

“I can attest to that. Right now they’re almost this steely blue, silver shade but when you’re pissed off they almost look gunmetal grey, it’s honestly fascinating.” Unconsciously he reached out a hand to Levi’s face letting it fall between them when the door opened to their professor walking in.

He’d been too hypnotized by his eyes, holding his breath as he noticed Eren’s hand reaching out for his skin and he’d never been so thankful for Hanji strolling into a room “Well, good afternoon everyone! I’ll go ahead and start by saying you can all just call me Hanji. Zoe is too informal and Professor Hanji feels too stiff for me. Welcome to Biochemistry and I hope you don’t mind your neighbor. They’re going to be your lab partner for the duration of the semester.”

Levi let his head fall to the black, flame retardant table “Ughhh. Hanji are you _shittin’_ me?!”

Moving her head to the side, Hanji snickered “Hahaha, oh I thought I saw your name cross my attendance list Levi. Levi, I don’t make the rules….oh wait, yes I do and I don’t care who you got stuck with. In fact, I’m dying of laughter already.”

“You just stuck me with the bratty traitor from Stohess! Whatever, Hanji, just get on with your spiel, I’m going to try to see if a fall from this height would kill me or just break my legs,” Levi groaned as he peered out the window.

“Hahaha, ever the drama queen, Levi. Now then---” Hanji began speaking, going over the first day of class safety parameters of lab and Levi was seriously wondering who he’d pissed off in a past life. Eren as a lab partner? This could only be disastrous. He could turn off his Captain’s persona but it was a lot harder to turn on when not on the field. At a loss, Levi hadn’t an idea of how to handle this. He was awkward and the closer he was to Eren the more he hated to admit just how radiant his smile was, or how adorable his laugh was, or how his eyes shined such an enrapturing, brilliant shade of turquoise. Whatever it was, Levi was now highly aware of just how awkward he was when he had to be himself and this was going to be **bad.**

Eren didn’t seem as fazed by the idea of the two of them being lab partners. It was a bit of a relief but he also seemed like this was his element, this was who he was. Levi was a bit taken back by it, by how he willingly sat down and aside from some average teasing and sass, he was like someone else, but then again he supposed the same could be said of him. Maybe sitting on second string had knocked him down a bit and he was starting to understand and grasp their situation. Whatever it was, he was thankful for it, though he didn’t like how Eren was so comfortable with their new situation.

About halfway through the class while Hanji was going over various pieces of safety equipment and their syllabus, Eren prodded him with his elbow “Psst, Cap--Levi.”

Returning from the realm of his own thoughts Levi leaned in to hear his whisper “What?”

“I’m bored as fuck,” he giggled “what the shit are we supposed to do when she rambles on about this stuff?”

Levi snickered “Haha, that’s just Hanji. She’ll ramble for hours if you let her. This is just the typical first day shit so I guess just zone out or something. I don’t know.”

“Then it sounds like I’ll be able to distract her easily if I ever need to. Hey, don’t we have practice today?” Eren whispered, leaning into him a bit closer to hear him.

“Yeah, it starts after this class, we basically have 10 minutes to get to the field. Don’t worry, Erwin asked for your schedule last week for this exact reason, if we’re a bit late he won’t care. Looks kinda bad when I’m late though haha so I’ll probably catch hell but you should be fine.”

“Dammit, at least he’ll be easy on me haha. You and him have a strange relationship, huh?”

“A bit. I’ve known him for a while but I’ll tell you I hated his bushy eyebrowed face at first. He grows on you, not unlike a rather disgusting fungus. He just watches out for me, he knows some real personal stuff about me is all and makes sure I'm alright. He cares for all those under his eye so if you ever need anything don’t be afraid to ask him. He'll do his best to make sure you're set.”

“Hahaha, thanks, and coach like a fungus? I can see that. His eyebrows kinda remind me of, like, 2 ferrets and the space between them is a cracker they’re fighting over haha, like, holy hell. Keeping up with a trim or wax isn’t that difficult.”

Levi shot him a skeptical glance, one brow slightly crooked “Haha, you uh, you wax your brows there Eren?”

With an eyeroll, he shrugged “Sometimes. Do you? Maybe that’s why you’re always scowling at people too much pain from ripping off wax strips.”

“I tweeze thank you, my job requires a decent amount of upkeep when it comes to personal grooming,” his brows knitted as he continued “and I do not always scowl at people. This is just my face!”

“Maybe you should smile more then, or laugh, then you wouldn’t seem so unapproachable. I’m also not going to ask about your job haha, I imagine it’d be something like a hairdresser which is why no one knows,” he cackled as he reached out, poking the space between his eyes with a fingertip.

Dumbfounded by the action, Levi jerked his face back blinking owlishly as he stared back at Eren “I-I.....d-don’t fucking poke me! I’m not a hair stylist either. God. Look, class lets out in about 15 minutes, so maybe I’ll smile if you can manage to not annoy me by the end of it. You’re off to a bad start.”

He grinned wolfishly at the reaction he’d gotten in response to his poke, enjoying seeing Levi this way “Haha, well _I_ think I’m off to a _great_ start. Why can’t you be like this on the field? I touch you and you freak out but on the field you’re ready to punch me in the damn mouth.”

“I’m fucking ready to punch you in the mouth right now. I don’t like people touching me, okay? It freaks me the hell out,” Levi sneered as he leaned away from Eren’s still extended arm.

Eren couldn’t help his obvious amusement “Really? So that’s why you looked absolutely terrified when Horseface hugged you.”

Thinking back, he was honestly just surprised was all “That was just a surprise really, I hadn’t expected to be hugged but he probably didn’t expect what I did either. Jean’s brother responds to hugs in the same manner...at least that’s what Is told me.”

“So his brother and your sister are awful close, that doesn’t bother you, him being a host and all?” Eren posed curiously.

Levi shook his head “Not at all. Hosts aren’t bad people Eren, they have a job just like everyone else and they’re doing it. Sure, they con people with pretty words and promises of fantasy but people know exactly what they do and they still go. To some it’s more like an escape. Is likes to talk with Andrew and vent, he listens, he’s a good friend.”

Eren shrugged but ultimately agreed “I see, but you are correct. I’ve only been to one but as I wasn’t allowed to drink, I didn’t get too far haha.”

“Yes, well, that’s understandable. Most clubs make their money from alcohol sales. Oh shit, would ya look at the time. Time to get our shit and get out.” Levi rapidly turned to grab his things shoving them into his messenger bag, slung around the back of his chair. He couldn’t honestly let himself keep speaking of the club or similar establishments lest he give himself away. For now a change in subject as the time was now nearing 1:50 gave him the perfect excuse to cut the conversation. Hanji was dismissing the class as he was securing his bag around himself, letting it rest at his left hip with the strap moving diagonally across his chest.

As he moved to walk out he raised a hand over his head to Hanji, turned, and discovered that Eren was right on his heels “So I take it you drove to class?”

“Didn’t you?” He asked plainly.

“I did but I was just wondering since we might arrive at different times...how about that smile I was promised?” Eren gave him a blinding smile as he prodded him while they made their way down the winding staircase.

Levi huffed and pushed open the door at the front of the building and trudged along for a few feet before turning and folding his arms over his chest “There,” he let his lips curl in a soft smiled before it faded “happy now? I’ve smiled.”

“Much better, you look good with a smile, Levi. You know just between us,” he stepped towards him and reached out, finger hovering an inch from his eyebrows “you aren’t so bad off the field.” He turned and walked away seemingly a bit more chipper than he had been. Levi was left standing there utterly speechless. Did that brat just compliment him? He’d hoped just because they were now partners in Hanji Hell that it gave him a pass on practice.

Whatever had just happened he had to find the urge to move quickly as practice was calling to him. Erwin would probably give him hell for being late but his brain refused to work very well after the day’s events. He’d have to think on them later but he’d definitely remember what just transpired. Until then, he made his way to the jeep and drove off across campus where he was already 5 minutes late. Once he reached the locker room he prepared for the slew of comments he was about to catch.

The moment he walked in he realized the boys had their pre-workout playlist going and he was suddenly awash with a tsunami of nostalgia. Every game, every workout, every training camp he’d shared with these idiots and every song on this list would always hold a place in his mind.

“Hey, what’s going on Clark Kent?” Eld shouted as he breezed past.

Levi raised a middle finger and opened his locker beginning to take his clothing off when Jean walked past “Wow. You made fun of me for being punk, do I get to make fun of you by saying that you like a fucking nerd. You might as well be climbing _in_ the locker."

Before he could manage out a huff and witty retort Eren shot back “Well Ponyboy at least he can make money by betting on the Derby without having to be one of the stars!" He couldn’t help but snicker. They always threw out horse jokes at the poor boy, which he did understand a little bit. It was strange to hear him defend him and he believed everyone just found it as a jab back at Jean. Part of him wanted to believe that it was in his defensive, because it was, wasn’t it? The way he’d sassed that right back at him, it was clearly for him.

Calling over them, Levi shouted “Smart and lucky are two different things. Jaeger, shut your mouth and get dressed, Jean same goes to you and everyone else. We got practice drills and plays then it’s weights. Let’s kick it in gear, we got a game next week.” His instructions were given and adhered to as he began to get down to his skivvies and change into his gear. The day went just as he’d figured. Erwin made both him and Eren run extra drills before making it onto the team. Armin suggested in case of Farlan's injury acting up that Eren be subbed for him while they tried out certain plays and Mike agreed, allowing the action while simultaneously pushing Erwin into giving the green light as well.

It was a decision that he understood but didn’t feel it was exactly necessary as Farlan wasn’t even going to be running the ball in the next play. Breezing along with the situation, Levi shrugged it off and moved along with the rest of the evening. Having Eren on the field with him was strange and awkward. The ability he had to catch his throws were off, he definitely couldn’t read him like Farlan and vice-versa. It was understandable that they wouldn’t exactly make a great pair from the get-go but it was a fucking disaster.

Levi couldn’t read Eren, Eren couldn’t read him, and because of that more than half of the change-ups Levi had to make couldn’t have been made. He was beginning to get pissed off but this wasn’t his fault nor Eren's. They were just uncoordinated together and the only way around that was to practice together more often, though he didn’t rightfully want to imagine the situation where the two of them would be forced to work together on the field. Erwin stated that because their lack of ability to coordinate that the team would be practicing on Thursday, thinking that they needed the time to get themselves together and Levi knew they did.

Practice hadn’t drained him of all his energy, by some magnificent miracle, but he knew that work most definitely would. After a nice shower and a comfortable nap he was ready to head off to work but while there he once again found himself zoning out on his current _‘date.’_ His mind thought back to earlier in the evening when he was pretty sure Eren was about to lay his hand over his face. Why had he reached out for him and why couldn’t he move away? Every part of him was telling him to turn away but he couldn’t, hell, he could barely even breathe properly let alone try to work his way out whatever spell he’d been put under by Eren’s eyes.

God. Eren’s eyes were spectacular. At first glance they were this gorgeous glimmering green-blue not unlike the color of the Mediterranean Sea. When the sunlight caught them just right they shimmered reflecting back colors that would be missed if by some chance the ability to pull away was found. His sun-kissed, perfectly tanned skin and shaggy cinnamon hair pulled together an appearance that was unlike anything else. Eren was gorgeous, it was hard to deny. Marco was beautiful as well. Maybe it was the tanned skin and dark hair?

Whatever tricks his mind was pulling on itself he found it difficult to pinpoint just how he was affected so easily. Marco had a similar effect on him when they first met but now they were the best of friends. He chalked it up to simply not being able to speak well to attractive people, hell, Andrew had done the same thing to his brain when they had first met. It was something that was a by product of his normal awkward tendencies so he’d just have to try to avoid getting in anymore close situations. If he’d been complimented about his looks again he might blush much more visibly and then it might not go well.

Spacing out so long he’d practically skipped the entire night wasn’t exactly part of the plan but nonetheless it was something that had happened. Thankfully due to his 9am class instead of 8am he’d get another hour of sleep before he had to be in class. Getting home by 3 and getting in bed shortly after, he fell asleep only to have to awake 4 and a half hours later. While it was true that it still wasn’t much sleep he was just thankful that it was more than he’d been getting during training camp.

Upon waking he allowed his groggy self to sort through his closet and try to find something to wear. Once he’d picked his outfit he went off to shower and continue with the morning’s usual routine. His classes had been just as awful as they had been on Monday with the exception of his athletic training clinicals which he found to be rather informative and interesting. Most of all he liked his athletic training course because it was practical and he got to be off campus directly studying under someone. When the time came to get back to campus and head down to the field he was ready to get out and train.

As per usual his practice had been filled with snarky comments about anything and everything. He was still wondering how the hell he was supposed to put up with his simultaneous want to punch Eren Jaeger and run from him. Dealing with him was proving more difficult when he had to remember that Eren was first and foremost his teammate, his player, and not his classmate here. Somehow he’d managed to push through the snark by snapping back with a witty retort here and there. While the hour he spent in the weight room he’d been too busy listening to music to be bothered. His head needed to stay in the moment and there was no better way than to listen to music, pump iron, and forget about everything other than stomping Yarckel’s ass come next friday.

Come time to head home he let the guys shower while he went to go discuss things with Erwin and Mike. Overall they needed to come up with a game plan for Friday’s game. They needed to start arranging plays and looking at Yarckel’s team to see what would be their best method of attack. Levi decided to grab some tapes Mike had on the team and do some research on their most used to plays and arrange some to counter them. Hopefully come the next day he could have as list of plays that they were weak to, the only downside being blindsided by new talent.

Levi would have to work his way around the possibilities of new gaps in the offense and defense but at least they’d be somewhat prepared. If he could have a set list of plays that would be more likely to snag them and trip them up then the better off they’d be. Yarckel was going to do the same anyhow, now the problem laid in the fact the newbies would have a week and some change to learn them. With only several days he’d hoped he could get everyone on the same page.

Ultimately he spent the evening getting homework done and watching gameplay tapes of the Yellow Jackets during last season. By the time it was time for work he had neglected to even think of taking a nap beforehand. He just leaned back in his chair, rubbed his eyes, yawned and began getting ready. There was no time to even think about finishing this before class in the morning, he knew he needed sleep and if he didn’t he wouldn’t be allowed on the field.

It would be unacceptable if he weren’t allowed on the field again. Erwin might even think it gave him another reason to read too far into his life which he neither wanted nor needed. While he was thankful he was being looked after he did need to let them know to trust in the fact he could handle himself; he wasn’t a child. Juggling responsibilities was part of being an adult and he could do this without anyone’s help so he resolved himself to his ideals. The moment he returned home he took a shower and headed to sleep.

Waking up at 7am was a basic slap in the face but he managed after 3 hours of sleep to get up and prepare himself accordingly for class. He didn't want to be caught falling asleep in class so before he got ready he made sure to put on a pot of coffee and pour some into a tumbler to take with him as he made his way out the door. Black coffee was basically his life's blood while he was running on lack of sleep. Sleep deprivation be damned, he could do this. He knew he could so he grabbed his bags, made sure Is was fully functioning and awake, then made off for class.

Fortunately his coffee had kept him awake enough to get through most of his classes but he had another clinical to get to so he was mostly in and out of an office in which case he wasn't allowed to keep his tumbler on hand. By the time afternoon rolled around he was about ready to roll over and die so on the way back to campus he stopped and grabbed a cup of coffee from the campus Starbucks. At 1pm it was time for the class he didn't know exactly how to handle especially with his lack of sleep: Biochemistry. Dealing with Eren while wanting to just curl up in a ball and sleep was going to be pure _hell_.

Or so he'd thought it was going to be hell. When Eren arrived he sat quietly at his side paying attention to Hanji and her words for the most part and he hadn't even noticed himself beginning to to drift off, head lying down on his forearms, cup still firmly in his grasp. There was no clue how long he'd been asleep when he cracked his eyes open a particularly loud word in Hanji's sentence. Still a bit groggy, Levi shook his head and looked up to the clock waiting for his eyes to adjust so that he'd be able to read it.

"1:22," Eren chimed in at his side, shaking the coffee cup Levi had once held "you might want _this_ back. You almost spilled it on yourself you giant nerd, geez, didn't you sleep last night?"

Snatching his coffee back with a scowl, he took a sip and shook his head "Maybe about 12 hours--"

"Okay so you overslept and now you're dead to the world?" Eren interrupted skeptically. 

"--this week," he finished as he glanced back "I slept about 3 hours last night."

Eren's eyes immediately widened as his voice dropped to a whisper " **Jesus!** What in the hell? You're gonna be _hella_ fucking sluggish on the field if you don't wake your ass up."

"I hear he prefers Marco these days," he said with a forced smile "as for the field, well, you let me worry about that. Part of the reason I didn't sleep when I could have was because I working on plays for Friday's game. We have 8 damn days to get ourselves together and I've got more shit to worry about than sleep. Ain't no rest for the wicked and money don't grow on trees. Work comes first, then my team, and everything else."

"Bon Jovi lyrics, great for you but you're gonna burn yourself out and I'm gonna laugh. Listen, why don't you go back to sleep? I'll wake you up if she needs us for something." Eren rolled his eyes before gesturing back towards the clock "You can have like another 20 minutes."

While he didn't necessarily want go back to sleep, nor he trust Eren to wake him up, he had a feeling it was for the best "Tell anyone on the team about this and I'll have you pushed so far back on third string you won't even _see_ the bench."

His lips curled in an impish grin "Then you'll owe me."

Eyes narrowing, Levi responded flatly "What do you want from me?"

"Let me play in Friday's game. I know we're rivals basically and you don't like me very much, if at all, but I promise that if during practice all week I don't make progress you don't have to. If I improve you have to let me play." There was a bit of something else in Eren's voice aside from his usual snark but he couldn't place it, was it desperation or determination? Whatever underlying tones lay buried in his words Levi knew it might be a bad idea to agree but if it kept his mouth closed how could he say no?

Nodding, Levi agreed "Fine. Only if you improve though. We can't take chances. If you pull some shit like yesterday your ass is in trouble," as he folded his arms on the desk, removed his glasses, and spoke while turning his head towards the window "oh and Eren we aren't rivals; you're my player, you're my teammate. It's not that I don't like you...okay maybe a bit, but mainly I hate your _attitude_ on the field. In class you’re a snarky little shit and that’s fine but on the field you’re **too** much. Tone it down. You need to learn to rely on your teammates, hell, rely on me if you can’t rely on them yet. We can handle Stohess. Don't worry about keeping up some fucking bravado just because it’s what they expect from you......I did the same thing and this team kicked my ass for it. You learn respect for me and my boys and then you'll see time on the field without having to bribe or blackmail me for it."


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back, football babes!! Let the fun begin! This chapter is going to lead right into the fun so I hope you'll enjoy and stay tuned for the next chapter!
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

Whatever had come over him that Thursday, when he'd allowed such a thing to happen, he'd never know but he was kind of glad that it did. That very afternoon Eren had done as he promised and woke him up when class ended. At practice he hadn't said so much a word out of line. He'd been his normal sassy self but it seemed like it wasn't overdone and that he was the same way he was in class as in he was less of an asshole and more…..playful. By the end of the day Armin was laughing with him and Reiner had thrown his arm over his shoulder and even went as far to ruffle his hair. It had seemed to him that he had certainly taken his words into consideration and it was about time. They looked good getting along and though he hadn't gotten to practice on the field much aside from a play or two he'd done better just as he apparently expected himself to. 

Even the following week he'd done as he said he would. Some way in holy hell Eren had picked up their plays in what seemed like record time. He'd only finished the packet of the plays they should use that Monday and they'd practiced them for three days. How he'd managed to pull that out of his ass he didn't know. What surprised him most was how he was better at reading his signals. Levi hadn't been practicing with him so how in the world had he learned so quickly? Though it seemed odd he wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth this close to their first game. 

Gunther and Eld even seemed to be on Eren's good side joking with him once they'd gotten into the locker room Wednesday afternoon. The sight had practically blown his mind. Farlan had been teaching him a few things about working with Marco and reading him once on the field. His immediate thought was  _ "What the fuck is happening to my locker room?"  _ but he knew exactly what this was. Eren was making progress and while it was a good thing he was certainly blindsided by it. Levi was just happy most of the discourse had subsided in the end. Maybe it was when he admitted that they weren't rivals like Eren had assumed? True, he didn't care for him very much but that was beginning to change. If he kept up this attitude he might just begin to treat him as a close knit member of the team… should he earn it.

Thursday had rolled back around and Levi already felt his nerves practically vibrating beneath his skin. He was more than ready to be back on the field in his element. Work hadn't been too bad the night before and in honor of his game he at least got to have Friday night off, though he did have to work Thursday night. Although he had to work and he wouldn't be getting too much sleep he had a feeling even if the opportunity was there to get sleep he'd have been too far hyped up to do so. It also seemed that he wasn't the only team member that was amped up about the next night's game. 

Eren walked into the classroom with a smile wide enough that he thought it may engulf his entire face "Hey."

Levi nodded, lifting his chin as Eren pulled the chair out beside him taking a seat "Afternoon. You look ready for tomorrow night."

"So do you," he said beaming back at him "you ready to stomp these fucking losers?"

_ "Beyond  _ ready. Their formations are sloppy and their offense has holes so massive Reiner could walk through them swirling a cane and top hat," Levi grinned with a bit of a chuckle at his own created mental image.

"Legit......so," he began with a pause, excitement dropping from his voice "have I improved?"

"We'll see," he shot back as Hanji began to address the class trying his best to pay attention. They were finally onto some knowledge, not just introductory spittle, and so he adjusted his glasses and began taking notes in his notebook. He knew his penmanship wasn't exactly the best but at least it was legible and apparently Eren thought so as well as he was reading over his shoulder. It was more than a bit distracting so with a huff he laid his pen down and pivoted to send him an icy glare.

"Don't give me that look,” he pouted “I'm just trying to see how you worded what the hell she's saying but it's not like I can read it. Anyone ever tell you that you write like a _ primary _ school child?" Eren retorted, gesturing towards the papers in front of him.

Scowling at the insult to his handwriting Levi just turned back to face the front of the room "No one that has, has ever gotten away with it. What she's saying isn't difficult to understand. Don't tell me I got stuck with a lab partner who  _ sucks _ at chemistry?"

"Then I won't tell you that you can arrive that conclusion yourself. I just....she's talking too _ fast  _ and she's not writing anything down," Eren whined as he rested his forehead on the desk.

"Look, this is college. Professors do this often here. I suggest if you can't keep up to get a recorder, record the lecture then listen to it to pick out the good pieces, and take notes. If you have trouble understanding it I'll help as much as I can," he tossed him a warm half-smile before it faded and he huffed out "besides if you fail  _ my _ grade is coming down with you and anything less than a 90 is absolutely  **unacceptable."**

"I  _ almost _ thought you were being kind there for a moment and wanted to help me because I'm your teammate." Eren feigned his hurt before blinking slowly and smirking "Careful, Levi, your nerd is showing. Anything below a  _ 90?! _ What in the hell was your GPA last year?" 

Closing his notebook Levi sighed and sat down his glasses while rubbing the bridge of his nose "A 3.91 and I saw your records first day of training camp Mr. 2.76. I'm not so much a nerd as I know because of my scholarship I need to keep my grades to an acceptable height. You should follow that sentiment. Should you slip below a 2.5 you'll be placed on academic probation, as well as the bench, here."

"You've gotta be shitting me.  _ Seriously? _ Well, I've never been able to really study by myself my sister used to always help me. When I was at Stohess I had my ex helping me study but my studies in Foundations to College Literature quickly turned into Biology and Anatomy 101." Upon recalling the memories he shivered, causing Levi to look at him with a bit of concern.

"At least your sister is here now and can keep your blood flowing to the  _ correct _ head. Oh, and because that was brought up it reminds me to send out that information I forgot about last night," with a devious smile he tilted his head to the side "I sure don't know who would _ want  _ to sleep with you but I hope you didn't plan on having sex tonight. Rules are rules. No sex before games. No risks for any sort of muscle strains.I don't know what kind things everyone is into, and I'd rather keep it that way, but that's a pre-game ritual."

At his words Eren laughed for a moment before he realized Levi wasn't joking "Haha, oh…. _ oh  _ you're _ serious. _ Geez, well maybe if you got laid more often you might be nicer. When was the last time you got your wheels greased, huh, Levi?"

"I think you have mistaken us for friends Jaeger. Why in the fresh fucking hell would I want to discuss my sex life with likes of  _ you _ ?" Levi's brows knit as he grimaced, obviously a bit revolted at the idea of sharing such things with him.

Eren smirked wickedly in response "Oh, that long huh?  _ Ouch.  _ Well I guess girls don't exactly dig nerdy and habitually angry."

"You'd be _surprised_. They also like quarterbacks you know, anywho, I hate to cut this short.....oh wait, no I don't, but class is about to be over and I have homework to do, clinical hours to log, dinner to cook, a playbook to scan over, then I have to shower and go to work. Excuse me. Enjoy your evening Eren." Levi rose from his chair gathering his things as he slid them off the table leaving Eren behind him. As he was leaving Hanji shot him a quick wave so he reciprocated the action raising a hand over his head as he exited the room. His mind was too preoccupied with tomorrow's impending game to worry about anything else. As far as he was concerned the most important thing to do was read over the playbook and then catch a nap before work.

Doing just that Levi pushed his mind when he got home, immediately using the two hours he'd normally had of practice to get his homework for the next day done as well as using it to gloss over his plays. Once he'd finished his set task list and slept he drove off to work where most of his night consisted of being picked on for having the next night off. Everyone loved to pick on him during football season, it was just the order of things apparently. By the time he was leaving all joking had been cast aside and replaced by warm wishes of  _ "good game," "good luck,"  _ and  _ "be safe." _ He simply smiled softly and waved in return as he headed back home.

Friday morning he awoke practically giddy and raring to go. His mind hadn't wanted to let him sleep but he'd taken some Z-Quil in preparation in hopes he'd be able to stay asleep for at least 6 hours. After showering he stood in the mirror, grinning ear to ear as he flipped his hair away from his face. Letting his fingers fall over the magenta colored rose on his right pectoral he whispered beneath his breath.

His grin faded fast replaced by a lamenting smile, placing his entire hand over the tattoo as he whispered to air "First win is yours mom; wish me luck. I love you." After his promise to his mother's memory he began to dress pulling on a grey dress shirt and a pair of slacks as well as a sports coat and tie. It was going to be a good day, he was ready for this, beyond ready. Upon walking downstairs he was met with breakfast cooked, coffee and tea made, and Isabel standing in the kitchen in her pajamas at the stove. Perching himself atop a stool at the counter he smiled and took a piece of bacon.

He spoke after taking a bite of the strip of bacon and clearing the remnants from his mouth "Thanks Is, you got up early for this."

"Only by about an hour but you're worth it. Hurry and eat, you have to go soon!" She gave a smile and began pouring his tumbler full of hot earl grey tea. Doing as he was told Levi set to eating the breakfast Is had cooked for him though he was unable to finish more than 3/4ths of it. It was time for him to get to classes so he grabbed his tumbler from Isabel, hugged her, kissed her cheek, and made his exit from their home. His mind was preoccupied during all of his classes even that of his athletic training course. Anyone could see it on his face; the grin, the wide, bright, sparkle in his eyes and his nervous excitement vibrating his skin. It all rang true to his current state of mind.

Throughout his classes he just continued sipping his tea until it was gone by the end of his 11am class. It wasn't until that the time began approaching 6pm that he truly began to feel jittery. He'd taken another nap around 2pm just to ensure that come 6 he'd be up and ready to play. Resting up was just what he needed but now he needed to work out his nerves. There was only a half hour until he had to be at the field so there wasn't much he could do in that time. Isabel was getting ready for her night, exiting her bedroom a few moments after he'd woken up with cobalt and silvery pompoms in her hands.

He could only smile at her as she gestured to the bedroom with a tilt of her chin "Come on. Ritual time."

Nodding, Levi rose sluggishly from his place on the couch to follow Is into her bedroom and stand behind her as she sat on the short bench in front of her vanity "Alright, lean your head back. Left blue, right white, right?" Once she nodded giving him the okay he grabbed a pre-cut glittering blue ribbon weaving it into the thin braid on the left side of her head while repeating the action on the right side with a white ribbon. Pulling up the two braids, he used his free hand to keep them up and take the rest of her hair into a high ponytail. With it situated together correctly he reached over her shoulder grabbing the bow she'd made and securing it over the top of her ponytail letting it's curled tendrils fall beneath her hair. She turned on the bench handing him her eyeliner with a smile. Taking it he marked his number nine on her cheeks to match the button in the center of her hairbow. 

"Done?" She asked eyes still shut.

"Almost," he reached over spraying setting spray over her face to preserve her makeup and dusted her hair with a gentle glitter spray " _ now  _ you're done."

Is cracked her eyes open and examined her appearance before jumping up and throwing her arms around his neck "Thank you!"

"You're welcome. You look _ beautiful, _ Is," he smiled as he drug her thin body into his chest squeezing her tightly.

Looking up at him she grinned "Thanks, she'd be  _ proud _ of you, ya know. I don't know how you're managing to do all this for me but thank you. Your braiding has gotten a lot better over the years too."

There was a small tear forming in the corner of his eye but he blinked it away and nodded "I'm just taking care of my family. It's my duty first and foremost," he paused and chuckled as he released her kissing her temple "I'm glad you think so haha, I'm still a bit self-conscious of it."

Running her hand over the braids she examined herself in the mirror "No, they're perfect, L. Thanks.” Glancing down at the alarm clock on the table she shrieked “Hey, it's almost time to go. Go get your stuff!"

"Yes ma'am." With a smirk he held up his hands defensively in front of his chest and walked out of her room. Heading to the wash room he grabbed his duffel bag and slung it over his shoulder picking up his keys and cellphone while making his way to the front door. Is was right on his heels as he turned around so he opened the front door and slung his bag in the backseat of the jeep along with Isabel's. The drive to the field was slow with traffic already lining up to wait until 7:30pm when the gates opened for general admission. He dropped Is off at the bottom of the field where she met with the rest of the cheer team while he went off to the locker room.

Upon walking in their pre-game songs were blaring so loudly the lockers were vibrating. The moment he was caught the room erupted with veteran cheers and arms thrown over his shoulders. Levi couldn't help but grin so widely his cheeks ached. Dropping his bag at his locker, he too began joining in on the actions as the song echoing off the walls had reached his favorite lyric. Marco was standing to his left and Farlan to his right as he straightened his spine and they pointed to him for his chorus.

_ "I'm the man and I'm the man and everybody out there knows that I’m the baddest of the baddest of 'em all and you just mad and it's so sad," _ with a bit of playful bravado Levi sang the song performing his piece with raised voice and energetic motions to get himself ready for the game.

Jean walked out from around the corner just in time to catch his act and he shook his head "I can't  _ believe  _ you're all in here singing Hollywood Undead before a game." His face broke out into a toothy grin as the song ended and jumped to  _ ‘Welcome To The Jungle’ "And _ Guns 'N' Roses? My kinda fucking team." It surprised him to even see him rocking a bit to their music. All of Levi's players were all energizing themselves, bringing their blood to a steady boil as they moved to the beat. They were prepared for the first official game of the season, the anticipation rising from their skin to linger densely and permeate the atmosphere around them.

As the song changed again Levi was running eye black beneath his eyes enjoying the sounds of the music and his teammates energetic shouting. He was almost ready but he needed Farlan to tape his shoulder, only he was  _ nowhere _ to be seen. He groaned and ran a hand down his face when someone tapped him on the back.

"What's up?" Eren paused, one hand on a bare hip as he ran a hand through shaggy hair.

Levi blinked slowly before snapping himself out of his mind grabbing his tape roll from his locker "Farlan's ass isn't here to help me tape my shoulder."

Eren snatched the roll from his hand and ripped a strand off before he could object "I'll do it. Why do you need to tape it now, it's not sore is it? That could be _ beyond  _ detrimental to our chances of winning if so.”

"I'm fine. It's just in case," he responded a bit too quickly for it to be near believable. 

"Mhmm, alright. Hey, I've been meaning to ask about this since last time. What's up with the ink?" Eren poked a finger into his left shoulder blade running it down the length of his side.

Jumping at the feeling, Levi tensed and exhaled a shaky breath "Can you not read and infer? It's a phoenix with the saying  _ 'though some may perish in flames and fade to ash, it is fire that will blaze my path and from within the ashes that I shall arise.' _ It's significant of my life and while you're at it you gonna ask about what the rose with my mother's initials on my chest means too?"

At his tone, Eren recoiled "I didn't mean to pry. Sorry....it's done real nice though. Pretty and vibrant with all those reds, yellows, and blacks."

"Thank you both for the compliment and taping my shoulder." Dropping to touch the floor he sighed "Now that I'm sure hell isn't frozen over go put on the rest of your gear." Levi let the harsh edge in voice drop as he retrieved the roll of tape from Eren still a bit taken back at his compliment.

He shuffled off with a soft "You're welcome." Levi was tying the front of his pads when Farlan walked back in from wherever he'd gone off to. At Farlan giving him a questioning glance Levi shot back over his shoulder, a particularly rigid stare, and finally reached inside his locker to pull out his jersey. It had been a while. Just the feel of the fabric beneath his fingers was enough to reignite the roar of his blood rushing through his veins.  
  
In the moment everyone was done, Levi stood on the bench calling to them with his voice brimming with pride and oozing confidence "Alright boys. In ten minutes we're gonna go out that door, step onto that grass, and begin our season. All eyes are going to be on us but remember the general who wins the battle makes many calculations in his temple before the battle is fought. We've done enough calculations to know we won't be losing this tonight, Yarckel is going  _ down _ tonight boys! We've sweat together, some of us bled together, bruised and broken bones together, but tonight all of us are going to  **win** together! Steady as the mountain. Swift as the wind. Quiet as the forest. Conquer like the fire.  Let's go kick some Yellow Jacket ass!" The chorus of cheers from among his players, his teammates, his friends, began to fill the locker room and the smile on his face only widened. It was  _ finally _ game time.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya guys! Welcome to game time! This chapter may not be all you were expecting but I hope it's alright. Perhaps you'll enjoy a bit of game play that I tried my best to place in simple terminology for those among us who are not football aficionados.
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

The chorus of raucous cheering could be overheard as Erwin pushed open the door, just as cheery as his players "Alright boys, looks like Levi's gotten you all ready to go out and wipe the field with Yarckel. **Good.** All I have to say now is that it's time to go! Helmets on boys, it's time to _shine._ " Erwin and Mike held the door open as the everyone ran out onto the field securing their helmets as they did so. Levi's blood was rushing in his veins as the smell of chalk and paint mingled with grass and fried foods from the concession stands. The cheers from the home crowd dressed in their colors filled his ears and the sight of seas of navy and white was overwhelming his eyes. All these people were going to be watching and he was center stage. Tonight meant giving it his all; tonight would set the tone for the rest of their season.

Jogging out to the sidelines the team followed behind him as the striking black and yellow uniforms met his eyes. The opposing team was pouring out of their locker room and crossing over to the visitor's side while the announcers were beginning the game. It was time for the coin toss to see who would start offense and who would be on defense. Normally the captains and their coaches approached one another, shook hands, and visiting team called the coin but Levi wasn't about to do that. Not today. He was going to do more than that. Setting the tone for the game, and sending a message about the prediction of the season, Levi placed a hand on Farlan's shoulder and one on Reiner's while he walked out to the center of the field with both men and Erwin at his side.

A referee in the center of the field turned to address the visiting captain "Visitor calls."

Levi smirked viciously, removing his helmet as he shook the captain's hand, a man a solid foot taller than himself "Go ahead and call it."

"Heads," he replied as he shook Levi's hand with a tight squeeze as his pale amber eyes met Levi's.

The referee tossed the coin into the air and moved to examine it as it landed turning back to the Yarckel captain "Heads. Yarckel gets the ball."

"Good luck," Levi tossed as he turned on his heels before snickering "you're going to need it."

Shooting back, the other man nodded "You as well, Ackerman." Levi snorted a huff of air through his nostrils as he, Farlan, Erwin, and Reiner returned to the bench. He was glad about sitting down for now. Getting to watch their offense could tell him a lot about the possible defense and now all he could do was have faith in his new defensive lineup. The moment the whistle sounded and the game began Levi's eyes refused to leave the field. This was too important to spend time looking anywhere else. Yarckel already had a 2nd and down by the 4th play so at least he knew their offense wasn't something to play around with. When he'd looked over their tapes he'd noticed that their formation was similar to that of last year only adding 4 new players to their starting offensive line who appeared to be a tight end, a center, a fullback, and a new wide receiver. He didn't need to be able to dissect the team though to know that his players were better.

Watching the game made sure he kept his head where it belonged instead of ogling the cheerleaders like some of his players. Luckily, before he had to snap himself out of the game he heard Mike smack one of the players on the back of the head followed by light laughter. He hadn't the foggiest of what happened but whatever it was wasn't his problem right now. Right now his problem was how in less than 6 minutes of the first quarter those idiots on the field had just given up a goddamn touchdown. He wanted to bash his head into the nearest concrete substance but he couldn't worry about that right now. Now, it was time to pick up his helmet and go show those bastards just how an offense should run.

Stepping out onto the field he took a deep breath trying to quell the nervousness eating away at him. Once on the field he'd called his team together for the huddle called the play and could only hope and pray to whatever football deity that may have existed that he be right about one thing. When the huddle broke and everyone was in their positions Levi called the play and the ball was snapped. First move was to glance around him for a fraction of a second and hurl the ball as hard as he could to Marco who was already beside his guard down 4 yards. In the moment the ball left his hands he felt a hard impact on his left side knocking him into the dirt stripping the breath from his lungs; and nothing had made him feel more alive.

Heaving for breath Levi rose to his feet shaking with excitement. This was living. This was his team and with the first play had gained 5 rushing yards and that meant they were halfway to a first down. Gaining yardage on the field had never been their problem they were a heavily offensive based team but their problem was that so was Yarckel. Levi's immediate thought had been right. Yarckel hadn't gained many new players on defense, maybe 2 that he could recognize by number alone but damn if they hadn't gained an offensive hand worth a damn. Two primarily offensive teams battling it over points was going to be difficult but he expected that much from the 5th ranked Yarckel.

Ymir had successfully managed to flip into the end zone, before a quick tackle almost took her out, securing their first points on the board by the 8th minute mark into the first quarter. Marco had of course met her there doing their usual routine of shouting at one another and bumping their helmets together before tossing the ball over her shoulder. The ref hadn't been too chipper about her action but nonetheless accepted it as Connie made his way onto the field kicking for their extra point, clearing the goal posts with ease. Levi laughed and patted Connie on the back as they moved off the field excited to have a thrilling game going point for point already. Before allowing Reiner out of the field, in passing, Levi placed a hand to his shoulder and whispered under his breath.

When he sat down on the bench, drenching himself in a bit of water, Mike turned to him "What'd you say to Reiner?"

"That number 17, the new wide receiver of theirs, is slow on the take off and when he ducks to the outside they're gonna run it to number 22 because he can catch but the reverse is that if 22 stays to the outside they're sending it to the tight end instead. 17 is basically there for a laugh." Levi turned his head with a smile "I think 12 isn't too great either."

Armin cut in from behind him, running a towel over his forehead "You're right about that. I've been watching them too and I can definitely say 12 is fast on the catch but has low stamina and can only get more than a couple yards before he gets one hell of a speed decrease."

Mike chimed in with his response to both he and Armin's comments "I noticed that as well. Our defenses are pretty evenly matched however so I have a feeling this game is going to get dragged out in a point for point battle." With that said Mike hadn't been wrong. It had gotten down to the end of the second quarter and their scores remained tied on the board at 7-7. Levi was grinding his teeth as they headed to the locker room for their half-time break. Back in the locker room he took a seat on the bench in front of his locker and heaved a sigh upon rolling his shoulder.

The last thing he needed in this game was to have to rely on Butterfingers Dumas because his shoulder was starting to stiffen up. Much to his surprise Erwin entered the room. It was much sooner than he normally did as it was Levi's job to rally his troops not Erwin's though if he wanted to do it while he relaxed his shoulder he wouldn't complain. Digging around in his locker he rummaged around before he found his gel pack and sat it on his shoulder while Erwin began chattering away.

"Alright so here's what we know. Their defense is about as strong as us but we are not on par on offense. They've got holes and we need to get through them. Defense I need you to get your head in the fucking game. Their RB's are slow and clumsy out of the gate take them own before they can gain momentum. No matter what I want you going after that number 37 on every goddamn play if we have to. He's got a fucking cannon of an arm and if he gets a TE anywhere near that end zone its fucking gone. Offense:  **step it up**. You're playing toe to toe with these bastards and don't think for a damn second that you can afford to slack. You need to be working your ass off to get points. Farlan!" Erwin raised his voice as he gave his speech, with Levi drifting in and out of it.

Farlan's head snapped up immediately "Yes sir?"

"How's your ankle?" He inquired.

Rotating it in place he shrugged "It hasn't locked up on me yet but it's getting a little stiff. I'll be alright after I ice it."

Before Erwin could speak Armin cut in behind him "Coach, I've been meaning to say. I think Eren should take over from here."

Levi's attention snapped back to the conversation as Erwin titled his head, obviously a bit puzzled "You're suggesting we put Jaeger in for what reason?"

"Farlan needs to rest his ankle and Eren needs practical application on how to work with Levi for moments just like this," Armin shrugged and gestured to Farlan icing his ankle.

Interjecting with his own comment, Levi shocked the entire locker room "I think he's right. The only way the brat is gonna be able to learn how to read me better and work with the team is by learning in the moment. If he sucks epic ass I'll be the _first_ to call it and pull him off the field but the only way he can get better is to learn by doing. Farlan also needs to rest his ankle and you can't expect to play an injured player in every game."

At his last words Farlan shot him a deadly glare before it fell away "He's right. Some days I can get through a whole game but I bet the next week I'll be lucky to get 3 quarters in."

Scribbling a note on his clipboard Erwin nodded his head and looked to Eren "Alright Jaeger you're in. _Don't fuck it up."_

"I won't. Promise. Thank you." Beaming radiantly he seemed absolutely ecstatic then turned to hug Armin who laughed and returned the embrace. It was good to see that he at least had one friend on the team. Everyone was busy giving him a pat on the back to notice when he slipped off to the showers to fill his water bottle with hot water to press against his shoulder. When he was returning Eren was standing in the threshold shaking his head at him. Levi exhaled a deep sigh and rolled his eyes but before he could react he took the bottle from his hands with ease and tossed to the floor.

"What are--"

**"Shut up,"** as Levi faced the showers Eren hands began kneading the muscle at his shoulder causing him to jump "if your shoulder is achy just let me do this. I saw ya sneak off while everyone was talking. I figured after that last time eating dirt when you came down hard on your arm it might have been bruised a bit."

Levi tensed as his fingertips moved into his skin over the sorest part of his shoulder "Ow! You don't have _any_ idea what you're doing, do you?!"

Eren pushed harder in retaliation "Stop squirming or I'm gonna _make_ it hurt. You didn't ask my major idiot. I'm a sports therapy major which means I've taken the introductory classes for massage therapy and my father owned a clinic where he was a physical therapist with a specialty in sports injuries. Call me crazy but it runs in the blood now stop bitching and let me do this." Levi wouldn't have agreed but he knew if Eren kept his current tone it'd draw attention so he allowed him to continue. He hated that after a moment he was leaning into the magical touch of Eren's hands on his skin. Maybe he did know just a thing or two. As he relaxed and went to move his shoulder he found the tension had released and the strain was no longer present.

Turning his head over his shoulder Levi thanked him appropriately "Thanks. It feels better now. Should I ask why you decided randomly putting your hands on me was a _good_ idea?"

"It couldn't have done much damage and we need to keep you in this game. Don't take this the wrong way but.....Dumas can't throw for shit and I'd prefer to not have to deal with that." He responded with a shrug of his shoulders.

Accepting the answer, he couldn't help but allow a snicker to pass his lips "Haha, I don't blame you there. He'll get better with more practice but for now his throw is cringe worthy. Now I gotta get back to my locker to get my shit back on. Thanks again."

Eren smiled softly and whispered before walking off "Thanks for holding up your end." Levi had made the promise so he'd have been sure to keep it. He wasn't ever someone to go back on his word. At practice he'd improved drastically and so had his attitude if not apparent by the fact he was being praised by other teammates, even Jean. Eren deserved some time on the field but if he screwed it up he wouldn't get called out again. This was Eren's only chance to show the rest of the team that he could at least work together with them.

Unsure if he had much more than a grain of faith in him, Levi sat back at his place an pulled on his pads and jersey. There was only another 3 or 4 minutes left in their half time so he had time for a moment to let his blood begin to heat. Marco walked over to the radio plugging in his phone and playing one song he knew would get some of the veterans amped up: Rock of Ages by Def Leppard. 

_"Rise up gather 'round rock this place to the ground, burn it up let's go for broke watch the night go up in smoke. Rock on, rock on, drive me crazier, no serenade, no fire brigade just pyromania! Come on. What do you want, what do you want? I want rock n' roll, yes I do,"_ Marco shouted as he turned up the volume almost as loud as it would go.

Cutting in for the second verse taking everyone by surprise, Jean walked up to Marco's chest with a wide smirk " _Oh, let's go, let's strike a light we're gonna blow like dynamite. I don't care if it takes all night, gonna set this town alight, c'mon. What do you want, what do you want?_ " Levi grinned at the sight. What in the hell was unfolding he didn't know but it sure was hilarious. Marco was always the one to get them back in their headspace with some music and most of the time the entire locker room was singing and having a blast. Now Jean had taken that power from him but most players were singing along, blood back to a gradual boil in their veins as they prepared to exit the room.

Music shutting off, Erwin walking back into the room, helmets strapped on; they were ready to get back on the grass and kick some ass. While jogging back out onto the field he caught a small wave from Isabel as the squad moved off to the side. Left hand rising he placed it to his chest placing it over his tattoo. Isabel would understand the motion and that was the only thing that mattered. Once out on the field he called the boys together for the huddle and the announcement of the play.

"Alright. Their defense is just as strong as ours so watch your back. Eren, you wanted out here so we're gonna use you to run it all the way but not now. They're gonna expect us to use you like a secret weapon and that's why we didn't use you first half. With that in mind. I'm thinking of a reverse switch from Marco to Eren to Jean."

Jean nodded "I can do it. What play are you thinking, Captain?"

"Im thinking of a 569RWF but obviously Eren will be in Farlan's position. Marco what are you thinking?"

"I dunno Cap'. I think it might be best to get Jean switched with me. Their defense is gonna mark me the second I get outta the gate, ya know it. Ball's gotta better chance o' stayin' alive if gets to Jean first I reckon."

"Marco's right. He's got a target on his back. A big one. The chances he'll get tackled before you can get the ball to him is greater than it is for Jean," Eren chimed in with his view on the subject and Ymir nodded her head in agreement.

With opinions stated Levi concurred with the sentiments spoken "Sounds good to me so just watch me. Ready? Break!" The huddle dissipated and the players scattered to their positions on the line of scrimmage. Levi moved behind his center calling the play the second the ball was snapped back to his hands. Glancing quickly to Marco he pulled his arm back making sure the defense watched where he was looking before he turned to the right and threw the ball to Jean. Unsurprisingly he caught the ball with ease and spun on his heels out of the way of an oncoming tackle just in time for Ymir to take it for him. In a flash Eren was in front of him so he handed off the ball and took the tackle meant for him as Eren reversed his line of direction and headed for Marco.

Going down on the 37th yard line had given them a first down in a single play. Having Eren on the team had apparently made for a good decision on their part and the change to the play had paid off. The excitement in the air was palpable but they all knew it was far too early to celebrate with score still tied on the board and with so much time left on the clock. Their next play would be something simple with Ymir and Marco to get them to close the distance on the next down. If they expected him to throw to Jean or Marco they'd get a surprise when it hit Ymir's hands.

At least that would have been the plan had his left not been open so long and he got sacked before the ball left this hand. Luckily however he tucked the ball under his midsection to ensure no one could recover it. He got to his feet and dusted himself off preparing for the next play, at least they had three more to get more yardage. On the second play of the down his previous play was put to use and Ymir made it a couple more yards. Now it was up to Eren to run the ball to see the rest of the down. In doing just that, Eren secured the ball running the rest of the way to their 3rd down.

Second touchdown of their team's night came from Eren running like he had the demons on his heels and the end zone was his church's cleansing. 15 yards down and Eren was in the end zone proving to everyone right then and there that this team was his and he was here for them. It was, so far, a good night no matter the outcome of the game. Once they were coming off the field everyone was praising Eren as they cheered and shoved him around a bit.

Eren approached him with his head held high and smile on his face so Levi swallowed the acidic words in his throat and simply placed a hand on his shoulder and gave a slight nod of approval. It would be too much to outwardly praise him now that honor was reserved for when he was giving his everything, for when he could teach him everything and he'd act like a fully functioning integral part of the team. One touchdown was not enough for him to show him full fledged support of him. Why that'd be too easy and far too nice. Eren would earn his praise and approval.

Levi spent the remainder of the quarter on the bench watching silently as his defense was preventing any gains in yards. This was what he liked to see happening. This was showing his team as well rounded team as he knew they could be. When it came back for them to get on the field again he was more than prepared. Yarckel had successfully managed a field goal in their time on the field so he was going to try to tie it up or out do them......Neither of these things he accomplished however. It was pissing him off but they were still ahead by 4 points so he had faith that they could win this. All he needed was faith and time, and luckily he was already halfway there.

Unfortunately Yarckel's time came down to the fourth quarter with having scored another touchdown. Levi's annoyance and frustration was continuing to grow as their time on the fourth quarter was diminishing quickly. Sure, they were on a second and third down but there was no way with such a short amount of time left on the clock that they could do this. Tonight seemed to want to prove him wrong at every corner and he didn't know whether to be thankful for that or curse it. On their last available play of the night Levi found himself praying to gods he didn't believe in to assist with some divine intervention. The ball was snapped and Levi took a deep breath watching and exhaling a shaky breath as he ran back and put everything he had into the throw that was going deep into the end zone.

His eyes hadn't gotten as wide as they had in that very moment. Ymir, Marco and Eren were incredibly fast runners and could mow down some yards but Eren had gotten tackled the moment the defensive line noted he was trying to pull a hail mary out of his ass. Ymir had pummeled the blocker coming for Marco and Marco was close to the end zone but someone else had made it before him: Jean. The very moment his feet came off the ground and he leapt for the ball Levi's breath caught in his throat. The world seemed to slow for a handful of seconds, everything was slow motion. His only breath escaped and time sped up when he saw that Jean's nimble fingers curled around the ball and he collapsed into the end zone ball at his side. The 8 seconds on the clock were running out but it hadn't mattered as Jean's body hit the ground and they'd won.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And a little bit of fun comes with this chapter!! However, the real fun ereri moment will be in next weeks chapter so be patient! It's just around the bend! This chapter broke my maximum rule and this I split it into two separate ones.....perhaps I'll update early with it's second half ;)
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

Levi dropped to the ground one knee on the ground while the other hovered just above it. He pressed his lips to the back of his right middle and index finger raising them to the sky as he lowered his head. He'd promised his mother this win and he always kept his word. As he rose to his feet he ran to congratulate Jean and the rest of the team as they shouted and screamed and let out every ounce of excitement they had been holding in. Jean had been glomped by just about everyone except him so he figured it was about time to go join in on the shenanigans. 

Approaching Jean he grinned wide and pushed his helmet to his chest "That's what I'm talking _ about _ , boy! Hell fucking yeah! That was one  _ hell _ of a catch!"

"That was one hell of a _throw!"_ He was so excited it made Levi's chest constrict thinking of how Andrew should have been there to see it.

Before he could think too much he reached up to place his hand to the back of his neck pulling Jean's sweaty forehead to his own "You did good, kid.  _ You did good. _ I'm proud of ya and Andrew would be too."

Locking his amber eyes into the steely storms of Levi's eyes he nodded and placed his hand at the back of Levi's neck as Andrew often did "Thank you, Levi.” With a smile he released his hold and punched him in the shoulder before the pull in his arm almost sent him to the ground. Pain radiated down his entire right arm to his fingertips and down his entire right side. The sharp pain took his breath but he managed to not wince and pull himself together as everyone began celebrating. Blindsided by a blur of navy and red, Levi got knocked back by a flying cheerleader as Is wrapped herself around him.

Other cheerleaders began walking up to them as Is released her hold "That was a fucking nail biter, L. I can't believe we won."

Rolling his eyes, he flicked the end of her nose gently "Have a little more faith next time."

"Yeah apparently this team is good for pulling plays outta their ass. I'm still learning that skill," Eren shuffled over draping an arm over Levi's shoulder.

"Pretty sure that's cause all the shit you spout comes outta your  _ mouth  _ Jaeger. A special talent that. Now go hit the damn showers," Levi huffed over his shoulder looking up to the brunette.

As he walked off he turned to send a hard slap to Levi's ass "Sure, good game, Captain." Levi had to hide both his utter surprise and the urge to flip his shit. That was not a  _ "good game" _ pat and he  _ knew _ it. He was pretty sure if not for padding his ass would probably sting after that. Is laughed and mentioned something about all his players looking good but he was too busy trying to keep his heart from beating out of his chest. Thumping violently against it's boned cage Levi's heart refused to calm though he wasn't quite sure why. It felt a twinge like embarrassment but there was no way. Shaking his head he excused himself to head to the locker room to undress and shower. 

Once in the locker room he was being shoved and jostled and pushed around. All in jest he let his mind fade and began to enjoy basking in his win when Marco set his phone to the radio playing more music but of course the classic _ "We Are The Champions" _ was the first to play. Everyone in the locker room began singing along to it and releasing his own inhibitions Levi found himself singing it as well. Who would he be if he didn't celebrate his team's win and walk around congratulating everyone? Certainly not their captain. Getting back to the bench he began stripping off his gear flinching as he had to raise his arm over his head. 

His arm wasn't the only part of him that was sore, hell, after being hit so many times his entire body was a bit sore. With enough time he cautiously stripped down and slung a towel around his waist as he waited for the moment he knew would cause a few heads to turns. Ymir stepped out of the shower and moved to stand beside Marco towel all the way around her body. Levi walked over to take Marco's place at the entrance of the shower beside Eld while Marco moved to assist her.

"Marco ya mind getting that last clasp for me?" Ymir turned her head over her shoulder as she reached into her bag pulling a binder from within it.

Everyone's eyes went wide as she dropped her towel revealing her feminine body dressed only in a pair of women's boxers while Marco did as asked "Dang it, Ymir. Ya droppin' trow right here gonna send some o' these boys to the damn hospital. There. Ya all good now start puttin' on ya dagone clothes."

She turned and sent a hard punch to his shoulder before addressing the locker room "Alright I heard you guys had been asking why you showered after me. Well, it's because I'm a woman. I'm not transgender or non-binary but binding is more comfortable for me especially during games and that's all you goddamn idiots need to know. Christa is my girlfriend and, as you very well know, I like women so  _ none  _ of you are at all in any danger of me thinkin' you’re hot. In fact, all of ya  **repulse** me."

Jean just nodded and smirked "I fucking _ knew  _ it. Don't worry I think by now most of us think of you as a dude, Ymir. Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

With that question Levi jumped in "Because it was my choice, hers, and Erwin's that you not find out until after our first win. We haven't always had supportive players upon the first reveal. Even at a college level you'd be surprised how many men don't think a woman can’t play football. She was cleared to play a while back by the association but even then assholes refused to play alongside a woman. Your attitude of thinking she's just like you is also why we chose to wait, by then you're practically  _ stuck _ with her haha."

Shrugging his shoulders Connie smiled "She _ does _ kinda grow on you. I think I speak for all of us when I say none of us give a rat's ass about her being female. She's taken hits harder than we have for us."

Vallini walked over to her and engulfed her in a hug, lifting her from the floor "Nahhh. She's chill. We won't let anyone say anything bad about ya, Ymir."

"Okay, okay," she shouted as she struggled in the linebacker's arm "put me down now ya big goddamn oaf!"

Marco couldn't help his obnoxious laughter at watching Ymir's face when she was being shaken by Vallini "Hahahaha I told 'ya ain't  _ none _ o' them gonna have a problem. Only one I had some doubts 'bout mighta been Jaeger but I think he done come 'round."

"Yeah, yeah. I hear ya, ya freckled redneck. None of you guys are that bad, except maybe Captain," he said with a bit of an inflection, baiting him.

Knowing better, yet still taking the bait, Levi sauntered over "Listen here. You won't get my praise until you earn it the  _ correct _ way."

Arched brow, giving him the know of their arrangement was what stood in the way of his praise, Eren nodded slowly "Alright. Fair is fair."

"You damn right it is. Now, I'm going to take a fucking shower now." With his peace spoken Levi headed off to the shower while Marco's phone continually blared music. Before too long he was joined by a few others in their respective areas. His mind was in another place, someplace quite heavenly as the heat of the water was absorbed by his skin, seeping into his bones to rid him of some of the ache in his body.

Jean's voice ripped him from his mind as he was yelling at Marco "Jesus! You sound  _ atrocious!  _ Stop singing in the shower you freckled piece of shit."

Levi had to hold in his gut wrenching laughter as Marco shot back with a fiery glare "You listen here ya little shitstain. I'm gon' sing when and wherever I feel like it but especially here. Two things get to be free in the shower Metal Mouth, my  _ balls _ and my  _ soul _ , now get over it." The entirety of the locker room burst out in laughter and once it quelled he spoke again with a wide smirk on his face "How 'bout some Fifth Quarter tonight boys?! I think it's time. I'll text y'all later and 'member everyone gets a plus one but no one under 18 is allowed!"

"Sounds fucking awesome!" Reiner shouted from the other side of the barrier. Honestly Levi had forgotten about Marco's winning parties dutifully dubbed 'Fifth Quarter'. If anyone knew how to throw a fucking party it was Marco and Ymir. Give them an hour and two and their place would be jumping with good music and enough booze to drown a herd of elephants. He loved going to Fifth Quarter and he had tonight off so he didn't see why he shouldn't go. If worst came to worst he could just sleep until he had to work tomorrow afternoon.

"I'm down Marco. Ya need me to bring anything?" Levi posed over the flow of the water.

"Don't reckon so, L, 'less ya wanna bring booze. Can always use more booze," he shot back. Confusion was obviously etched into the new players faces but no one seemed too keen on informing them of the tradition. Levi figured that was because they were giving the first one to the veteran players and the next win they could join them. For now, it seemed the party was going to be all them without the inquiry of the new players. Not much mattered on that front to Levi, it was Marco's shindig he could invite and withhold entry from whoever he wanted.

"Got ya. Sounds good, Marco, I'll see ya there." He stepped out of the shower and quickly dried himself off while he left everyone to discuss the party, or more than likely since it was warm out, the bonfire. Marco and Ymir lived out in the middle of bumfuck nowhere so they could basically light whatever they wanted to on fire, which they did often. While getting dressed he grabbed his phone and checked a text he'd received while he was out on the field from Ross asking him to take a Sunday shift. Sunday was normally his day off but he didn't mind so long as he could be out by midnight Sunday and 1am on Saturday. Ultimately he agreed and sent him his congratulations on the night's victory. It still made him laugh a bit about he always played the radio in the lounge so they could listen to the game even if they couldn't be there. Their support always gave him a bit of a smile.

Erwin was entering the locker room as he was about to leave so he knew very well to turn himself around and sit down to listen to what he had to say. Of course it was the general victory speech, how he was proud of them but it meant nothing as they still had a long way to go and now they'd need to start practicing harder because Orvud was a defensive team. Game ball of the night was given to Jean which was no shocker there, the boy fucking deserved it. Though as he snuck a picture of him catching it and the wide smile on his face he could have sworn he saw a tear in his eye. For a punk the kid was surprisingly sensitive but no matter, he just wanted to get the hell outta there.

After a span of what felt like eternity, though it was only about 10 minutes, Erwin was leaving the locker room and Levi along with some others were behind him. Is was already waiting on him at the jeep with a gaggle of her friends. Pushing his hair back from his face Levi approached the herd of cheerleaders cautiously.

"Is, you 'bout ready to go?" 

She smiled and nodded "Yeah, sure. They were just asking who did my hair for the game."

Levi immediately ran a hand over his face "You told them _ I _ did it?"

With proud smile she giggled "Haha, what? Everyone else knows you do my hair. They just wanted to know if next time they come over you'll show them how to do it."

Examining the group surrounding them he sighed, knowing she'd done this so he couldn't object "Fine. I'll show you sometime but I swear this stays at the house. Speaking of Is, Fifth Quarter is in full swing tonight and I'm going," he turned to address to the group "so if any of y'all want to come over you'll have the house to yourselves to I dunno, paint each other's fingernails or whatever girls do."

Is grinned and turned to Casey, Rebecca, and Ryan "What do you say guys wanna come over tonight?"

As if they were going to say no they all nodded at her directive and she slung her arms around him "Yes, yes, you're welcome. Now I gotta get going. I got a couple stops to make. Now if you're coming over I suggest you get to your cars 'cause I'm leaving." The group scattered to their vehicles and Levi sat patiently, more impatiently, awaiting them so he could leave the lot. With Isabel's friends on his tail he drove slower than usual allowing them to follow him up to the drive of the house. Deciding to avoid the clusterfuck that was going to be pulling in and trying to back around the other two vehicles, Levi opted to let Is out at the end of the drive. 

Leaning over the console Isabel hugged him tightly "Alright. I'll see you in the morning. I remember the rules now, remember yours L, if you need me to come get you call me. I love you, have fun."

"Love you too. I lead by example. I promise if I drink too much I'll have Marco or Farlan call you. I don't care if you remember, no drinking, no sex unless it's safe I'm not raising a kid 'cause I already basically have one, and don't do it in my bed or where we eat. You need me, you call me." Levi smirked at his own stupid child joke while Is flushed at her brother talking about her sex life and then decided to punch him in the shoulder in retaliation. She kissed his cheek and grabbed her bag from the back seat before he drove off and the other cars pulled into the driveway. He had a stop to make at the liquor store, never more thankful that the place didn't close until 2am, and then there was a stop at the grocery store for chips. He then headed off to Marco's with a passenger seat of chips, beer, and whiskey.

The drive out to Marco's place was a bit much considering it was dark and he hated being out in the middle of nowhere Trost bordering down near Jinae at almost 11pm. As he began driving further south it was heavily clear just how fast the land changed but oh well. Marco enjoyed being back near home just in case his mother called him and Ymir was content to having their combined income to enjoy not having to rent an apartment. Twenty minutes into the drive and he was finally at Marco's place which seemed to already be quite popular with some recognized vehicles parked off the driveway.

Grabbing the things from the passenger seat he also grabbed the bag he had in the backseat floorboard. He needed to change out of his stuffy clothing and thankfully he was prepared for this moment. When he got out of the car he walked around to the back of the small brick home claiming his chair with his case of beer. Marco was stoking the fire as he sat his things down. Everyone seemed to be inside for the most part but he knew he'd always find Marco out by the fire.

"Sup, Freckles. I brought chips, whiskey, and my own beer," Levi grinned gesturing to his bounty.

Marco rose to his feet and clapped him on the back "Sounds good man. Everyone else is inside and from what I hear it ain't everyone. Whatcha say, down BLBP later?"

"As your partner? Sure, we'll set it up and school some kids later. Let's head in then." He grabbed his things and followed Marco up to the back deck and into the house via the back door. Walking right into the middle of the party, Levi raised his hands with a grin and bypassed the pool table going to the kitchen to sit his brought items down in their respective areas. Once his beer was in the fridge, his whiskey in the freezer, and the chips in bowls on the counter he headed off to the bathroom to change out of his dress shirt and slacks. Luckily for him, he'd brought a pair of black jeans and a short sleeved black Appature Labs. Inc. shirt. It was just relaxed enough for him to enjoy himself in so he slipped on his boots bringing them over his pants legs and folded down the tops before fixing his hair and walking out. 

He rounded his way to the kitchen and grabbed one of his beers popping the top and taking his first relaxing sip of the chilled beverage. Mingling around he made his way to the front room where Ymir, Christa, Bertholdt, and Reiner were sitting on the sofa. Claiming the recliner for his own he leaned back and propped his feet up as Christa dove through Spotify selecting songs for the evening's playlist under Ymir's directive. Relaxing with a cold beer listening to music with his friends was a good way to start the party but it wouldn't be long before things jumped up to an entirely different level.

Sliding stealthily past to take a seat on the neighboring recliner as if on queue, Marco used his lighter to pop the cap off his beer "So, L, what's been goin' on lately?"

"Not much. Homework, clinical hours, work, paying bills, and stuck in an endless cycle of self-loathing. What about you?" He replied with a jesting smile.

Marco shrugged his shoulders "Oh so nothin' new? Well I keep gettin' hit on by some dang cheerleader which is jus' disgustin'. No offense Christa,--"

"None taken. Ryan's strange," she chimed in as she continued her activity.

Levi had to suppress a giggle "Ha, oh, Ryan. Tall fellow, brown hair, real dark eyes?"

"That'd be tha' one, like, boy who you think you are? I ain't interested in no fuckin' pompom waver," Marco took a swig of his beer pushing it between his thighs as he dug his phone from his pocket with a chuckle "Pizza place closes in about 40 minutes so Ima put in this order real fast, L, you want somethin' specific?"

"Nah, not really. I'll just avoid whatever is gonna give me acid reflux in the morning." Leaning to his right he made a moment of eye contact with Marco as he quirked a brow before drinking "Say, Marco, I've been meaning to ask you. This pretty cheerleader isn't catching your eye because someone already has haven't they?" 

Feline grin splaying his lips Marco waved a hand to the side "Hmm, I dunno Captain. 'S'at obvious?"

"You bully the ones you like a bit, like a cat playing with a mouse before you eat it so _ yeah _ , to most of us it's pretty clear. Let me be clear though, you go after that you're going for someone close to me. I won't much care to punch you in the dick if you make him cry Marco," Levi warned as Marco finished the online order.

Marco shoved his phone back to his pocket and nodded "I get ya. If I fuck up I'll let ya punch me, L. Though I don't think Ima' get anywhere with that one. Just havin' some fun teasin' him though. He gets all flustered when he comes right back though, 's real cute."

Shaking his head Levi sighed "Alright well I'll hold you to that one. I gotta slow down on this beer though if we're partnering up later. Promised Is I wouldn't drink too much."

"And that's why you brought whiskey and an 18 case of beer, right?" 

"Easy. I was.....being prepared. Boy scout motto, Marco, always--"

"Come prepared? Yeah, you mentioned that once or twice." At being interrupted Levi turned his head over his shoulder and clenched his jaw. Of all the fucking people he didn't think he'd see; Eren was standing at the counter, popping a chip into his mouth as he leaned over.

Levi groaned and looked to everyone in the room "Ahhh,  _ fuck _ . Who the hell invited Jaeger?! There went my damn calm."

Ymir shook her head followed by everyone in the front room "I didn't."

Armin walked around the corner and spoke up "I did. He fits the rules, not under 18, and he's my plus one."

"For the love of all that is holy please tell me you two  _ arent _ \--"

"Oh  _ god  _ no!" Armin waved his hands over his chest "I'm not gay, you know that, L."

Eren grinned placing a hand on his chest, sultry gaze in effect "We could change th-," before he could finish the sentence he doubled over to his knees cackling "ahahahaha! Oh god, I'm sorry, I couldn't even joke about that."

Marco rolled his eyes "Whatever. Look, I got some house rules for people under drinkin' age, Squirt. First, I don't mind if ya drink but if you're gonna do it ya put your keys in the fishbowl to your right, back against the coffee maker. Second is to make sure ya got a driver in case you drink too much but that shouldn't happen 'cause third is the fact someone here 21 or over is gonna be pourin' your drinks or handin' you your beer so we know how much you've had. Ya stop when we tell you to. Fourth you puke, you're cleanin' it up yourself. Fifth, if ya need to stay the night let me or Ymir know and we'll arrange it. Sixth, sex in this house is done so safely and securely. Lock the doors or someone will walk in and then that's our queue to laugh. If you need anythin' related to that come find me and I'll see what I can do for ya. Seventh is that if you pass out with your shoes on we're gonna fuck with ya so don't do that."

Agreeing to the terms Eren nodded "Okay, well I don't turn 21 until March so I'll need someone making my drinks then. Do I get to pick? If so Levi won't you be a  _ dear _ and get me a beer?"

Dropping his keys into the fish bowl with the others, Eren smiled, batting his eyes jokingly at Levi who groaned "For the love of god,  _ why me?  _ I don't exactly want to babysit you Eren. Im here to relax and drink as much as I want."

"I don't drink a lot. Promise I won't bother you too often," his voice softened losing all traces of his joking mannerisms.

Turning up the beer in his hands, Levi downed the drink and rose to his feet making his way over to the fridge "Alright fine, Armin you want one too?"

"I'm driving and have class at six so I'm good, thanks though," he replied softly.

"Alright, Eren do you have a brand preference?"

"Not particularly. What are you drinking?"

"Whiskey now. Here," upon retrieving a can of his own beer he tossed the can to Eren who caught it with ease.

Popping the top he took a sip and nodded "Thanks, so what exactly are we going to  _ do _ aside from drink and eat?"

Levi grabbed his whiskey from the freezer and a low ball glass, pouring himself a bit he then moved and sat back in his claimed recliner "You're looking at it for now. Fifth Quarter is for relaxing and  _ then  _ for getting so fucked up none of us can see anymore once it hits about 1am. Christa has some friends coming over as well later on, or so I heard."

"You heard right," she grinned "couple girls are coming over from cheer and a few from the pastry class, yoga class, and photography."

Eren's eyes widened as he nodded "If they're as pretty as  _ you  _ sign me up," then turned his attention to Marco "so what kinda drinking games are here and what are the house rules for them?"

Marco stated rather simply in response "You probably play beer pong, well here we like to have some fun with it. Blacklight beer bong is pretty fun and we got a poster up behind the table with our rules so I think you'll be alright. We play in partners more often than not though so you might wanna find a drinkin' buddy." 

"Teams huh...well what if I wanna play solo? Can we play solo if someone else agrees?"

"Sure. I don't care. It ain't like ya gotta play in teams but most of us do prefer to so none of us get too fucked up and we can keep playing for a while."

"Awesome. When is that gonna start?" Before Marco could answer there was a knock at the door from who most expected to be the pizza delivery guy. It being his house, and the fact Ymir was too busy canoodling with Christa to care, Marco got up from his seat and moved to answer the door. Removing his wallet from his back pocket he opened the door without looking up and offered out the tip.

"Can't say I've ever been offered money for showing up to a party before. I hate to break it to you Marco but I'm not doing you  _ any _ kind of favors for that," Jean gave him a wry smirk with raised brow as he stepped inside. "Geez, Ymir I know when you sent me the address you said it might take me a while but _ damn  _ you guys live out in the middle of inbred cannibal land. You sure Wrong Turn wasn't filmed out here?"

"Dunno, haha. Good to see you found us alright though. Come on in. Marco will go over the house rules and I'm sure he'll be willing to assist you," Ymir said as she offered out her fist.

Jean bumped his own to hers as Marco stuffed his money back in his pocket "You invited him? Great, might as well invite all tha' first timers to spoil the fun. Whatever. Alright, listen here Metal Mouth. I got some rules and regulations for my house. Break 'em and I'm kickin' your metal studded ass right on outta here."

"I understand," Jean stated flatly as Marco rehashed the house rules for him and he dropped his keys into the fish bowl atop the counter. It wasn't much longer that everyone that had been invited began to pour in. Levi's socially awkward tendencies would rear their ugly head soon so he'd only hoped there was enough alcohol swimming through his blood to quell it. There was maybe around 12 people in total arriving and Levi quickly found himself ready to go sit by the fire as he made eye contact with one of the girls. Marco's place should have been known to be sacred ground but apparently not. Darting out of the living area Levi grabbed a beer from the fridge and made his way outside.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome, welcome! Sorry for the delay last week! I came down with the flu after being around some younger cousins. Kids am I right? Infectious little buggers. Anyhow, I return this week with the continuation of the party scene and the next piece of the puzzle! Enjoy!!
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

Thankfully the only noises outside were from the insects, the babbling brook a few feet away, and the crackle of the flames as they licked and weaved their way through the wood. It was a smile fire, barely blazing, but it was just enough to lure him to relaxed state and keep the mosquitoes away. He was alone with his thoughts for a moment able to finally think as to why of all people Imogen Robby had to have shown up. Though he hated to admit it she looked great in that crimson halter dress as it had pulled in at the right curves of contours of her body. Her ashen hair had been pulled up and her bangs had fallen over her left eye as if to hide the green emerald so no one would recognize the subtle difference between it and her blue right eye. Heterochromia had always fascinated him, especially hers, but the way their relationship ended had caused him to almost retch his stomach contents at so much as even seeing a bi-eyed dog.

Unaware of how quickly he'd downed his beer, Levi raised it to his lips only to curse the empty aluminum. He leaned his head back and let out a low sigh. This night had gone from great to blowing harder than a porn star in a matter of moments and he was beginning to debate heading home. The thought vacated his head as a beer was offered over his shoulder.

"Marco told me I might find you out here," as Levi took the beer from his hands Eren moved to sit in the chair at his right "told me you would be needing that."

Tossing back the beer until empty, Levi squeezed the can and tossed it into the fire "Thanks, yeah, I feel like I need the entire case."

Eren's voice lowered as he rubbed the back of his neck "I know you said we aren't friends but I mean, you can tell me...I mean, if uh, if you want."

"Is this you trying to tell me you _want_ to be my friend, Eren? 'Cause that's a shock," Levi huffed through a laugh.

"I wouldn't mind. You don't seem like a bad guy honestly."

"'Preciate that. Did you see the leggy blonde in the red dress?"

"See? Yeah. I think my fucking jaw hit the floor. She's hot as hell."

"Well the woman certainly does belong there. Her name is Imogen Robby and she's my ex-girlfriend."

Eren's eyes widened and his mouth gaped "Are you serious?! Damn. How in the hell did you fuck that up?"

Levi's eyes narrowed at the suspicion it was him who'd fucked up not that he was wrong "Excuse you. Oh well, I, uh, I wasn't exactly very attentive and she cheated on me with one of the guys on the team. I'm apparently not into women in her mind because I refused to sleep with her when she got too wasted or before a game as is the rule."

"She sounds like a fucking bitch," Eren responded without delay "guys get tired too and you refusing to fuck her drunk, when she technically can’t consent, she should appreciate. A good ole' attack on your masculinity just because you have gay friends and didn't sleep with her when you didn't feel like it sounds about right."

For some reason, maybe it was the alcohol talking, but he felt better talking with Eren about it so he continued "Yeah, well, she was sweet as could be when she got her way but spoilt little princesses don't understand the word no. My mom would have smacked the pale off me if I had ever brought her home. Is wanted to punch her teeth out too. One day her looks will fade and she'll look just as vile as she acts."

"Hahaha, is that what's gonna happen to you?” Eren snickered softly before hastily jumping topics “You know if your sister didn't like her I often find that to be a clue. If my sister doesn't like who I'm with I find that I often need to reevaluate my choices in companionship."

Upon hearing Eren's laugh he smiled, the meaning behind his words going over his head "Maybe. Who knows? Guess we'll see. I should have listened to her. You get along well with your sister huh? I saw her at the game tonight. She looked real proud."

"Mika and I are real close though she tends to mother me often. She's only like a month older than me but still deems it necessary to make sure to come to all my games, double check my homework, and even remind me to do the laundry. We're like you and Isabel considering Mikasa was adopted. Her parents died when she was young and my mother and father took her in. What about you and Isabel?"

"Isabel and I have been together since I was about 9 and she was around 7 or so. To put it plainly I'm a bastard of the literal kind and some days figurative. I have **no**  idea who my father is, I've never even heard anything about him. Isabel was apparently my mom's goddaughter so when her mother up and left town without so much as a phone call her guardianship went to my mother," Levi responded as he leaned his head back watching the stars while recalling his past, the alcohol making it much easier to talk about it.

"Wow, your mom must have been something. We have a strange amount of things in common when it comes to family life though mine is a little different. My father said he was participating in Doctors Beyond Borders and, well, long story short I haven't seen him since I was 14. It was kinda weird for a physical therapist to participate in it so I guess when he lied about it we just knew. Our guess is he wanted to leave but didn't want to hurt us so he just made up something and left," Eren offered with a shrug of his shoulders as he recanted the facts. He seemed to have a complacence in his voice as he spoke. Obviously he'd come to terms with his abandonment.

Levi looked over to him, features softened by the subject and fire's dim light "I'm sorry Eren."

Eren met his gaze with a half smile "It's alright. Good riddance if you ask me the man was a prick."

"Haha well if you say so," Levi turned as he heard the crunching of footsteps to see Farlan with a glass in his hand "hey, what's up man?"

"Just got here a minute ago. Seems a lot better out here with y'all, which is strange to see you two together. Levi?" Farlan took the open seat at his left and shot him a stern look.

Shrugging his shoulders Levi just replied with a simple "Imogen is here. I wanted out."

Farlan's eyes widened "That cunt had the guts to show up here after that mess she started?! Ugh. You wanna sit and chill, that's cool."

Jumping in, Eren took a sip of his drink and looked to Farlan "So, what's up with you two?"

"Hmm?" Farlan cocked his head to the side "Levi and I have been friends since middle school."

"Oh, so that's why you're so close," he recounted as if he’d been thinking along far different lines.

Farlan snickered "Yeah haha it's not like we were together. No, don't let him fool you. Levi here is the _farthest_  thing from Casanova. Fool can barely stammer out a full sentence in front of someone pretty. He's only ever had 3 relationships and they went down the drain. He's got rather bad luck with the ladies."

Reaching over Levi swatted at Farlan making contact with his arm and causing him to spill his beer "Haha, that's what you get asshole. He didn't need to know that much. Look, I'm just....I'm fairly _awkward_  without alcohol, sometimes even with it, and time is no constraint either. I was in a relationship for 2 years and was still as awkward then as I am now."

"I believe it. Someone compliments you and you freeze, touches you and you jump. You should let that captain's attitude on the field shine out a little more."

"Too tiring. I can be a leader but when it comes to other people and being personal it's too different. That's not my field and I--"

**"LEVI!** Get your ass in here and let's school some losers!" Marco's voice startled them as it came from the deck shouting out at them. Deciding it was probably for the best to get his already swimming head onto something else he rose from the chair and headed inside. Farlan and Eren both decided to join him inside while others began to pour outside remembering there was a fire outside. Ymir decided to stoke the fire for everyone while Levi and Marco sat up the blacklight beer pong table in one of the spare bedrooms.

Grabbing the blacklight paint he and Marco began splattering the table and dipping the ping pong balls then sealing them in a protective coat so the paint wouldn't dissolve in their beer. After setting up the cups in a backwards pyramid Levi and Marco pushed open the bedroom door and arranged the seating along the side of the table for spectators and awaiting players. Marco walked out of the room to go invite more players while Levi followed close behind him to duck into the kitchen to grab his case of beer to fill the cups on the table. While Marco was recruiting other players to join them Levi filled their wash cups with water and awaited his return standing behind the table.

Much to his disdain Marco returned with several friends and guests in tow along with Eren and Farlan who seemed to be their first challengers as they stood behind the table. If it was up to him he'd rather opt out of it, knowing that he'd go overboard on the drinking but with the competitive gleam in Eren's eyes catching his own he caved into his own base desire. 

"You traitorous motherfucker," Levi began with a playful grin "did you decide to team up with him because I already told Marco I'd be playing with him?"

Farlan shrugged as he tossed an arm over Eren's shoulders "Nah, just think that you could stand to lose for once, besides Eren here will take over for me next year I might as well start training him right!"

"Haha, thanks man," Eren nodded proudly and shifted his gaze towards Levi and Marco "let's do this then. Bring it on, Shorty ." 

Levi's upper lip twitched at the nickname "First move is yours since I'm with the host. Rules are behind your head if you need them." Scoffing Eren glanced over his shoulder towards the poster tacked to the wall behind him. His eyes glossed over it only reading the section handwritten in black sharpie at the bottom beneath 'House Rules' such as acceptable bounces, tricks, cup formations, and what to do if the ball landed in someone's drink. Having read over the rules Eren took the ball from Farlan and made the first toss of the game bouncing it on the center of the table and of the rim of the second row's first cup.

Marco and Levi raised an eyebrow and snorted with a victorious huff as Marco made the fourth row's second, right cup. Upon hearing the plop of the ball hit the beer Levi held out a fist bumping his hand against Marco's. Due to his mistake Eren decided to down the first beer as Farlan took the ball tossing it gently having it making it's mark in the first cup of the pyramid. Levi groaned but nonetheless drank down the beer and removed the cup from the paint splattered ping pong table. The night progressed with several back and forth attempts of lousy trash talk between all competitors. 

In a rather disheartening turn of events when it had come down to a single cup Farlan and Eren had been the ones to take the win. Marco and Levi rolled their eyes as the two of them gloated and promptly challenged them to rematch to regain their honor: to which they, of course, accepted. Halfway through the game Levi was more than a bit unsteady on his feet having drank more than his fair share of the case of beer he'd brought. He hadn't noticed much when Reiner tapped him on the shoulder and grabbed his cell phone from his pocket to call Is.

"Hey, Is, just wanted to let you know L ain't gonna be home tonight," he held up the phone allowing Is to hear the amount of laughter in the room "yeah, they're laughing at _him._   He's tore up from the floor up but don't worry we'll take care of him. He'll probably be home tomorrow afternoon. Uh huh, yeah, you too Is, goodnight." Reiner laughed a bit, a hearty chuckle, as Levi tried and failed his next shot almost falling over himself and Marco in the process. It had been a long while since any of them had seen Levi in any state of inebriation close to the level he was at now. Once the game was over and Marco secured their victory everyone began to push Levi a bit farther with "victory shots" and urging him to keep drinking.

Farther intoxicating himself, Levi hadn't the foggiest clue of what he was doing or how he was being affected. This was part of the reason he didn't drink: not only was he highly susceptible to liquor he was also a very impressionable drunk. Anyone could merely suggest he do something and unless someone with reason was there to stop him he'd do whatever was suggested. The moment Farlan suggested he try to lick his elbow the year before he'd spent 2 hours in the floor in various positions trying to get the tip of his tongue to his elbow before he'd passed out. This year, however, it seemed he'd gotten off relatively easy with Marco just suggesting that Farlan watch him while he went to prepare a place for him the other bedroom. With the time it'd taken Marco to straighten up things in the other room Levi was subjected to the mercy of his fellow teammates which only consisted of drinking more shots. 

Strangely enough Jean wanted to play against Marco so Eren decided to take his place assisting Levi to the bedroom after taking his phone from Reiner "Levi, come on, you need to lie down before you do something awful."

Levi rolled his eyes and stumbled out of the room beside Eren, slurring his words "'S alright...I'm..Ima be fine."

Eren patted him gently on the back "Mhmm I'm sure you will be." Contrary to his words, the moment they reached the bedroom Levi stumbled hastily into the adjoined bathroom purging the contents of his stomach. While he was busy vomiting Eren grimaced but nonetheless stepped into the bathroom. Once he was finished and lazily reached up for the handle of the toilet he laid out on the floor of the bathroom. Stripping his shirt off and laying his skin against the cool tile, Levi sighed and tossed his arm over his eyes. Eren laughed and bent down to pull his arm down so he could place his hand to his forehead. He hadn't felt too hot to the touch but he had a feeling the vasodilator was causing him to believe his internal temperature was increasing. Deciding it would be best to try to combat the idea of him overheating, he reached over to the towel rack and grabbed a washcloth sufficiently dampening it. 

Laying the cloth over the edge of the sink he sat down at Levi's side "C'mon, dude. You'd hate yourself if you slept in the floor at least get to the bed. I'll pick your ass up if I gotta."

At the threat Levi cracked open and eye and groaned as he shakily got to his feet "Mmmmmaybe y-you're r-right. Ss-sleep s-sounds-s g-good." Eren helped him to his feet and over to the side of the four poster queen sized bed. Before climbing into bed he was fussing with trying to kick off his boots not having much luck due to the laces. Watching with slight amusement at the spectacle he managed a small laugh before moving to help.

"Stop fussing, I'll help if you just stay still," Eren bent down and began untying his boots, slipping them off his feet while Levi fumbled around with the button of his jeans causing him to knit his brows and huff "stop that." Levi dropped his hands to his sides quickly not unlike a small child who'd been scolded. Reaching up to his hips Eren took a moment to stare. It wasn't like he would remember everything about this night right? Drinking in the sight of Levi's drunkenly flushed alabaster skin so close in front of him, Eren grinned and unbuttoned his jeans slowly tugging them down his legs. "Sit down." His directive was given and Levi followed it taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

His eyes raked over him slowly taking in every rise, flaw, dip, and scratch on his skin. From the trail of darkened hair stretching from his navel down past the elastic band of boxers resting lowly on his hips. If it had been cold in the room maybe he could have blamed the shiver wracking his body on the temperature. Fighting against the urge in the back of his mind and the pit of his stomach, Eren pulled the jeans off from around his ankles and sat them by his boots. Rising to his feet he walked off to the bathroom retrieving the damp cloth and folded it over itself before laying it atop Levi's forehead.

While he was laying down and securely covered with blankets he removed Levi's phone from his pocket and typed out his number saving it into his contacts with a little message. Before leaving him too much to his own devices he moved the waste basket from the bathroom to the bedside just in case he got sick at some point. Eren headed out of the room and brushed his hair back from his face streaking some water through it. Once in the kitchen he discovered the aspirin bottle atop the counter, removed 2 pills, and sat them back in the bedroom atop the bedside table. Now that he'd made sure he was for the most part taken care of he informed Marco he'd stay for a little bit but he planned on leaving with Armin within in the hour.


	17. Chapter 17

Levi cracked his eyes open due to the abnormally bright rays of sunlight streaming into the room from the drawn blinds. Instantly he was hit with a massive throbbing ache behind his eyes and radiating in his temples. Glancing around the room he realized he hadn't made it home last night. He was still at Marco and Ymir's place. Trying his best to ignore the stabbing, bullish pain in his eyes as he slowly crawled out of bed he shuffled over to the window and shut the blinds. As he made his way into the bathroom he took one look in the mirror and cursed under his breath. Bedhead from hell, darkened circles around his eyes, and somehow he was only in his underwear and socks but he couldn't remember a damn thing about last night.

There was one thing he needed to do and that meant having to walk out of the bedroom. He had no idea who would be couch surfing or who'd be laying in the floor passed out wherever they'd fallen but it wasn't like any of them hadn't seen him naked in the locker room. Preparing for the assault on his eyes he headed out of the bedroom and into the kitchen where he fumbled around until he found the misplaced bottle of asprin. It's normal location was on a shelf by the window but for some reason it had been left on the counter by the den.

Whatever. It wasn't his purgative to be Sherlock Holmes and figure out just which drunk bastard had put it there. The only thing he wanted to get his asprin, get a glass of water, get back to the room, get dressed, and leave before waking anyone. Unfortunately his luck never exactly agreed with his thought process. Just as he was pouring a glass of water to down his asprin a bedroom door creaked open and out walked a nearly naked Marco. He shuffled sleepily to the fridge, grabbed the carton of orange juice, unscrewed the cap, and drank some straight from it's container.

Eyes roaming his skin it was painfully obvious someone had slept over with him. From the hickeys dotting his skin like a dot-to-dot map from his neck to his hips, down to his thighs, and the scratch marks on his chest, his shoulders, and his hips there was no denying he'd had a hell of a night. He turned his head to Levi then looked down at himself and smiled a bit too widely as he shrugged and stuffed the orange juice carton back into the fridge.

"G'morning, L. How ya feelin'?" Marco hid a yawn behind his hand and he scratched the back of his neck.

"I'm hungover from hell, my eyes hurt, my head is throbbing, and I feel like if I even smell food I'll hurl. I'd ask about your morning but I think you had a great one from the looks of ya," he managed a smile of his own as he gestured to his body.

Marco winked as he nodded "Mhmm, it _was_ nice, though truth be told I didn't rightfully think it'd go down like 'at. I like it when they wanna get a lil' rough."

Levi rolled his eyes at the response "People are gonna think ya got attacked by a slutty----" his words suddenly failed him as Jean padded groggily out of Marco's bedroom, dressed only in his Trost U monogrammed football shirt with "Bodt #5" on the sleeve _"--leopard."_

His arms snaked around Marco hips as Jean laid his head on Marco's shoulder "Mmm, come back to bed. I'm tired, your room is like an ice box, and I need to be warm to sleep."

Placing his hand over the hand resting on his right hip, Marco turned to kiss Jean's temple "Be right there. Needed a drink, I'm sure I can find a way to getcha real warm _real_ fast haha."

Reaching for the asprin bottle, Levi shook it and tilted his head to the side "Morning, Jean, aspirin?"

"No thanks I've----" he'd never seen Jean move so quickly as he unwrapped himself from Marco and stumbled backwards as he tugged the shirt down and stared wide eyed at Levi **"ohmygodLevi!** I-I, uh, I--"

"It's alright, darlin', it ain't L's first rodeo. This'll be 'kept 'tween us just like the fact Cap got a lil' bit of swish down river himself," he replied cheekily giving Jean a wink as he drug him back by the wrist.

Levi chuckled and put a hand to his head as his migraine throbbed "Ugh..yeah, he's right. I'll keep it a secret if you wish so long as you keep mine. Suffice to say it's not Isabel that knows Andrew best, that'd be _me."_

Jean nodded and let a small smirk curl his lips "So you have a thing for my brother? No wonder you're protective over me he probably asked you to look out for me, didn't he? It also how you knew his thing, that hug thing he does, hand on the back of the neck."

"I offered to look out for you and he accepted was all. He's pretty but no, I don't have a thing for your brother and in fact I find him obnoxious most days I see him. Now, uh, why don't you go back to bed. I promise I only need to steal Marco for a minute." He gestured out a hand back to the bedroom and Jean lifted up on his toes, kissed Marco on the cheek, and headed back to the bedroom trying to cover his naked ass. The obvious red hand print wasn't exactly hideable but whatever made him feel better.

Marco put a hand on his hip "Now what's up, L?"

Lowering his voice, Levi leaned into him "What, uh, what happened last night, man? I don't remember _shit_ and somehow I woke up in my underwear."

Eyes widening a bit Marco shrugged "I don't know what happened after Jean, Farlan, Gunther, and I played pong. Eren helped you to the bedroom but ya could barely walk so whatever happened in that bedroom only you and Eren know. I didn't exactly think you'd try to take a bite of that but hey, I guess if that's how he stopped being a dick by getting some then I don't guess I mind. Keep waxin' that ass n' keep 'im off ours."

Levi shook his head only throwing himself off balance **"NO.** There's no fucking way Marco."

"I ain't seeing nothing on ya so maybe somethin' else happened, ya know? Or maybe it didn't but it looks like he's the only one that can tell ya for sure. Anyway, I gotta get back to my own problem haha. That boy is somethin' else I'm tellin' ya. Have a good day, L, shoot me a text when ya leave."

"Sure. I'm not taking the chance and walking in on y'all. Remember what I said, _don't hurt him_ Marco, I got a promise to keep to his brother. Be safe."

"I was and will be. I get ya, L, I made a promise to ya too and I'll hold it up. I'll see ya in rock climbin' on Monday."

"Sounds good." Marco made a few long strides back to his bedroom and shut the door as Levi downed several pills. Shortly afterwards he heard the unmistakable sound of Jean's laughter. Taking that as his queue to get the fuck out of there he headed back to the bedroom and searched around for his clothes. He'd discovered his pants and boots to the left of the foot of the bed now the search was on for his t-shirt. Examining every inch of the bedroom he had yet to come across his shirt. It wasn't until he walked back into the bathroom that he discovered his shirt tossed casually to the side of the toilet. Upon thinking of why it could be there, he'd decided to just grab his bag from the other room and throw on his dress shirt instead before he left.

Taking a look around the room to see if he was missing anything he saw his phone on the left bedside table opposite of the side he'd gotten up from. He shoved it into his back pocket and then something caught his attention: two pills. How he hadn't noticed the pills when he grabbed his phone he hadn't known but he certainly wasn't taking pills when he didn't know what they were. While his guess was that they were probably aspirin he wasn't chancing anything and left them atop the small nightstand. Making the bed and leaving the room in the best condition he exited quietly and began tiptoeing through the house quietly. Making it back to the blacklight room he found his bag and pulled his dress shirt from it.

He slung the bag over his shoulder as he worked on buttoning the shirt and leaving the house. After digging his car keys from his pocket he unlocked the jeep and sat in the drivers side for a few moments trying to adjust his eyes to the level of brightness. There was one thing he needed to ensure he'd kick his hangover in the ass so he decided to make a little detour on the way home as well as maybe grab an appeasement offering to Isabel. He knew she'd be upset but maybe he could take the edge of that if he brought her back a smoothie and a cake pop when he made his Starbucks trip.

It was around 11:30am when he made it back to the house and from what he could tell her company had left. Only Isabel's Sentra was parked in the drive which meant she was certainly there and awake. Resolving himself to his fate Levi took a deep breath gathered his things from the jeep including his football bag. When he unlocked the door he was met with a glare that could have frozen hell itself over. With a sigh he walked over and sat down his bags at his feet before moving to sit Isabel's drink on the coffee table in front of her along with her cake pops.

Seeing him finally get settled she crossed her arms over her chest "Did you have fun last night?"

After taking a sip of his coffee he sighed again and shook his head "I don't know. I can't remember more than 1/5th of it. I was fine until that fucking--"

"I heard Imogen showed up," her tone wasn't channeling anger but he'd wished it wasn't as flat as it was.

He nodded his head and leaned back in the chair "Yeah, she was in a gaggle of girls that showed up."

Levi's eyes snapped over to Is as she spat out "That fucking bitch knows better."

"Uh, yeah, she does. I think she just wanted to see what was going on though I didn't see her. Eren and Farlan kept me pretty busy. Last thing I remember was getting stupid drunk because those little shitheads challenged Marco and I to beer pong." He just rubbed the back of his neck while trying not to awkwardly sink back into the recliner.

"I heard. Reiner called me last night, or I should say this morning around 3. I just wished you would have told me instead but I understand and I'm glad you slept over instead of driving. Now, I'll accept your blueberry and banana smoothie offering if you go take a shower 'cause you fucking _reek_ of beer," she wrinkled her nose in disgust then leaned forward to take a sip of her smoothie.

Getting to his feet Levi smiled "Will do. I'm gonna start cleaning up around the house before I get to my homework so if you need anything done let me know and get your laundry in the wash." Through her drinking her smoothie she nodded and he turned and headed to the wash room to begin soaking his game day things before going upstairs to his bedroom. He didn't have to start getting ready for work until 5:30 or 6pm so he was content to simply lounge in basketball shorts and a t-shirt until then. Selecting an acceptable outfit to laze in he walked off to the shower and took his time relaxing.

It was when he felt a low ache in his hip that he began to wonder exactly what had happened last night. Looking down to see where the pain began emanating from he noticed his skin starting to bruise. It wasn't too dark yet but his skin was beginning to splotch purple and yellow right at the jut of his hip. There was a red mark or two by the bruise almost like thin scratches. His mind began racing back to what Marco had said.....surely he didn't do anything with Eren..... _right?_ Why would his drunk self think that was okay?! His heart began racing, thumping wildly in his chest at just the idea of anything happening with Eren.

Sure, Eren was nice looking there was no doubt about that and while he was decently sure he'd liked men, he'd never been with one. If his romantic inclination towards women was a clue then he knew that he'd be just as disinterested in men as well. He had more important things to worry about than anything romantic or vaguely sexual. Discovering he may had done anything with Eren was frightening to say the least especially considering he hadn't remembered and what if Eren had? Would he assume there was something more to be had? How was he supposed to approach this subject and tread lightly? There was no winning with his current situation.

Letting his head fall to the wall of the shower he began to let his mind run rampant until he completely lost track of time. He didn't know how long he'd ended up being in the shower as he tried to let his mind get out all of it's questions. When he got out he dressed and began to move about the house trying to busy himself with basic household chores of laundry, washing dishes, sweeping, mopping the floor, and dusting among other things. Isabel had gone to her room to assure that she wouldn't interrupt his cleaning process. After cleaning and making sure the house fit his excessive standards of clean he moved upstairs to begin looking at youtube videos of Orvud games. If he could get a jumpstart on things for Monday than he 'd already be ahead of the game.

He only had one week to prepare for this game and he'd hoped that it wasn't going to hurt him in length of not having much time to prepare. As far as he could tell Erwin had been right about them being primarily a defensive team and he'd remembered them from last year. They hadn't beaten the Outlaws by much so he knew that another close game was on the horizon especially if they had added any offensive players. In Levi's eyes, while Orvud's defensive was stronger than theirs, it was clear their team had the better offense which just meant they should be able to break that defensive line down and their defensive line should be able to stop an offensive drive.

Watching youtube and taking notes from grainy cellphone quality videos wasn't exactly the best way to gain information but it was something. Eventually he found some of the television recorded segments which was beyond helpful as they often zoomed in closer and he got more information on the players. Retaining all knowledge of them from this last year was more than difficult it was nigh impossible. Redoing all play books tailored specifically for each team was a much better idea in his mind. He got to relearn the ins and outs of teams and their favorite plays and the team got more up to date information.

Before he knew it the time came to put down the pencil and pick up a tie. Scooting back from his desk he walked over to the closet and began shuffling through his available attire. Deciding on a navy suit, white undershirt, and navy tie he felt a little like he was representing his team after their win. It might have been unintentional but after he made the connection he felt a little more proud in his selection. He took his time preening before heading downstairs as he prepared to leave. Isabel was still in her room so he knocked on her door and waited until she opened it so he could tell her goodbye.

Without anything to occupy his mind the drive to the bar had caused his mind to act back up at full force running through possible scenarios that could have happened last night. He'd zoned out to the point of working completely on auto-pilot. Even while entertaining clients he was somehow maintaining an average composure still speaking fluidly and alluringly. Bodily present yet mentally vacant was only serving to ensure that he was going to psyche himself out and assume the worst things had happened. The time his break rolled around Urie happened to be up in the lounge as well relaxing with a cotton candy cosmopolitan in his hands.

"Hey, Levi, come sit, yes?" He glanced over and patted the cushion of the sofa next to him as he sipped his drink.

Doing himself a favor Levi poured himself some coffee and took another tab of aspirin before joining him "What's up, Urie?"

An expression of concern creased his features "Are you okay? You seem....ah, preoccupied. Has something happened? Figured you'd be happy after your win the other night."

Levi sighed and managed a half-hearted smile "I'll be okay. I'm happy, Urie, I am, honestly but I think I celebrated a little _too_ hard with my friends last night..." he trailed off before softly adding "among other things."

Taking him by surprise, the overly affectionate Urie pulled him down to lay down on the couch using his thigh as a pillow "Lay. Tell Urie about everything that happened. Maybe talking will help you feel better and help solve it."

Knowing how Urie was Levi knew he was not going to be free to do so until he agreed so he reached out and sat his coffee on the floor "Okay. Well you see I got really blitzed last night and you know I never do that. It was the first time in a little over a year I've been that fucked up. Apparently I had one of the kids on the team help me to the spare room. I woke up in nothing but my socks and boxers and I have _no_ idea what happened. I can't remember anything, I'm hungover, I feel like shit and I found a bruise on my hip in the shower with what looked like scratch marks."

"Ah! Ah. I have faced a similar dilemma! If you are fighting a hangover Levi you are taking aspirin, yes?"

Looking up at his suddenly excited face he nodded "Yeah, just took some."

"How much have you ingested today?"

"Enough to down an elephant."

"What if it is, uh," he paused trying to find the words "dulling _other_ kinds of aches, hmm?"

Suddenly connecting his tone Levi bolted upright waving his hands in front of him "No. _No._ **No.** Absolutely not Urie. I didn't sleep with him."

Urie craned his head skeptically "Are you sure? You cannot be, yes? That mystery bruise is a doosey. Do you perhaps find the boy attractive?"

"What does that have to do with _anything?"_

"Seriously Levi? Are you kidding yourself?"

"Fine, okay, he's not bad on the eyes. What of it? You think drunk me would be stupid enough to bang him just because his eyes are fucking spellbinding?"

"I do not know that but it is a poss--" Before Urie could finish his sentence Andrew burst into the room with a puzzled expression.

Taking a seat beside Levi he placed a hand on his shoulder "Something up?"

Urie glared, narrowing his eyes as he finished his sentence "Like I was saying, it is a possibility you did. Especially if you think he's a cutie, doll face, I've drunk banged someone for less. You should talk to him and ask about it. It's the only way to truly know."

Levi groaned and had to hold his tongue about Urie's needless comment "I don't even have his phone number, he's not on my facebook, and the only way I could talk to him is Monday. I really don't wanna do it at practice either."

Andrew sighed "Okay, no one? I don't get to know? _Rude."_

Turning to Andrew Levi groaned "I may or may not have fucked a teammate that I was supposed to hate but he's better now and pretty and I was drunk and I don't remember and he's the only that knows because I have a fucked up bruise on my hip, some scratches, oh and I woke up in just my underwear and socks. That about sums it all up."

Staring with mouth agape Andrew just blinked slowly as he took in Levi's words "I uh, well, Urie's right. You're gonna have to talk to this kid. Whatever happened, or _didn't,_ needs to be laid out on the table."

"Inappropriate choice of words there, honey bun. I know you're awkward, L, hell the first time you got here watching you was hilarious but you've grown into such a fantastic actor. Simply channel your attitude when you're here," Urie shifted on the sofa as he took a sip of his drink and managed to give him an energetic smile.

Without much to say in response Levi sighed and rubbed at his temples "Yeah....I guess I can try it out. Thanks guys, I appreciate it, but I think it's time I get back out on the floor. I still have an hour and a half before I clock out." He got to his feet and paused to pick up his coffee. Finishing what was left in the mug he sat it atop the bar's countertop and headed back out. Before he descended the stairs however he wanted to double check on something. If he could find Eren on social media he could cop out of speaking to him about their delicate situation in person. Pulling his phone from his lapel pocket he began perusing for Eren on facebook. With no luck he decided Jean might have his number and thankfully for Facebook Sync he had Jean's number.

Upon pulling up his contacts his heart stopped in his chest. He should have remembered to lock his phone but being drunk he knew someone might need to call Is and a lock wasn't a good idea. Neglecting to remember that fact also caused the issue of someone else getting into his phone and it appeared that had happened. Staring blankly at the contact open on his phone he began to read.

What the fuck. Why would Eren say that he needed that aspirin? Just because he did have a hangover? Maybe he was trying to prevent it and help, or maybe, as much as he didn't want to think about it, something had happened. His mind kept racing as his chest began to heave with ragged breath. It was okay right? Surely there was no need to panic. He just had to send him a quick text message to him and with that it'd all be put to rest. Trying to swallow his own nervousness, he began typing out a simple message to Eren in hopes he'd get a response soon. If it was so simple why did he feel like he was about to puke? Before he could think so hard on it, however, his phone vibrated in his startling him more than he would have cared to admit. He could do this. Breathe. In through the nostrils and out through the lips.

2 minutes. Nothing. 5 minutes. Nothing. He didn't have the luxury to wait so he just silenced it and headed down to the floor to continue to schmooze and mingle among the patrons. His time had only been called for once or twice in the remaining almost two hours but thankfully the karaoke had managed to keep his mind occupied. The time came to clock out and without so much as a second though of his phone Levi was bidding everyone farewell and making his way back home. Only during his drive did he recall the fact he'd not checked his phone but doing so while driving wasn't smart....well, he could just look at it right? He could reply when he pulled into the drive.

Removing his phone from his lapel pocket he flicked on the screen to see he had in fact received a message from Eren. Making sure to glance back at the road he shifted between both. His eyes rolled at the text. Of course he wouldn't just tell him what happened and avoid the question. He knew he was drunk he didn't need to be told that. Tossing the phone gently to the passenger seat he returned his full attention to the road. The drive home had been faster or maybe it had just seemed that way to him. Whatever the reason he was just thankful to be home and one step closer to sleeping. Leaning over the center console he grabbed his phone from the passenger seat and proceeded to get into the house before responding to the message, waiting until after he showered and once he was laying in bed.

After the almost immediate response and the the tone of the message Levi had frantically texted out the last message. 5 minutes, 10, 15....nothing. He couldn't stay awake any longer. His eyes were stinging and his his eyelids grew heavy as sleep began to lure him. The phone fell from his grasp as his body fell limp and sleep overcame him. When he awoke the phone was only his first instinct to check the time. He'd let himself sleep for far too long for it was already past noon and he had homework that needed to be done and more game footage to look over. Forgetting the phone he left it on the bed and moved to the computer desk going to start on his mass amount of homework before anything else. Once he was finished he headed downstairs to cook. It was the least he could do so that Isabel wouldn't have to.

Making his way into the kitchen he began perusing ingredients when he finally settled on something 20 minutes later. Isabel was in the front room studying and trying to keep up her homework. He didn't have much longer until he had to start getting ready for work so something quick was on the menu but when he finished he called her to the kitchen where the two ate their pasta together mostly in silence. A few topics arose such as Isabel's classes and her workload before it switched to his own which, as always, he brushed off with the simple expression of "it's fine." After informing her that he had to work tonight she scowled but said nothing on the matter and let him return to his bedroom.

Isabel cleaned up the kitchen while he spent the remaining hour available studying over Orvud's plays. Two hours, a shower, and a suit and tie later he was leaving for work and ready to begin the short night. Four hours at work was practically nothing to worry about so he didn't put much stock in it affecting his current energy level. He'd indeed been wrong however as he often was when he tried to assume things. Sunday had almost always been a day off for him so he wasn't quite aware of how busy he'd be. Without much time to think for himself he was a bit surprised as he bounced back and forth between several tables and patrons.

His night had been so hectic he was thankful it wasn't a full shift and that he didn't work Sundays, though the tips were nice. As soon as he'd made it home he'd showered again to clean the lingering scents of tobacco and perfume from the club off his skin and then he headed to bed. With another six hours of rest he felt as though the day wouldn't be so bad, that was until he checked his phone and put it together that Eren hadn't ever texted back. A knot began to twist and tighten in his stomach as he realized that then he would actually have to speak to Eren about it....it couldn't wait until biochemistry....it'd eat him alive by then. That meant there was only one other choice available: at practice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2/2 I hope you guys are excited for what is on the horizon!!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And welcome back. I know some of you thought that things actually happened between them but, seriously, y'all read everything that happened that night so there is nothing to be afraid of! I hope you guys enjoy this lil' tidbit and look forward to the next two chapters being alllllll from Eren's prospective!
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

Resolving himself to the idea of speaking with Eren at practice about what had happened that night he took a deep breath and moved on with his morning's routine. After getting dressed he headed downstairs to gather up his football bag and go wake Isabel. Once again she simply groaned and swatted before finally being jarred awake. He left her to own devices once her eyes fluttered open completely. After pouring himself a cup a coffee he headed off to class making it within the allotted time, he just casually took his seat and sat through his lecture.

Gingerly sipping his coffee throughout the next few classes, he did as a studious student would. He paid attention and took his notes though truth be told he was still worried about the events to come. The only point in the day where he was honestly not thinking of it was when he got to rock climbing. Maybe a little physical exertion would keep him from thinking of it and he'd been right.....that was until he let one small thought enter his head on account of one of his teammates with the biggest mouth.

"Hey, L, you still thinkin' on tha other night?" Marco chimed in curiously from the floor as he was halfway complete on his ascension. Taking him off guard as he reached for the next hand hold he turned sharply causing his footing to falter. It felt like only a second. Before he knew it he was groaning as he huffed from getting up from the blue hard foam mats below the rock wall. He was lucky it was only a 6ft drop otherwise he'd known he'd feel more than he did. Had he decided to go for a higher limb he'd have been required to wear a safety harness but he was only going 10ft, which was the highest below the safety line he could go.

Marco rushed over to him assisting him with getting to his feet while Levi glared at him "Thanks for distracting me. I was trying to forget about it."

"Ya _still_ ain't figured out what happened?" Marco hid a snicker behind a freckle dusted hand.

Levi rolled his eyes and placed a hand on his aching hip "Oh yeah, I did. You see, we were smoking and got really high with a blue caterpillar and then ran around some mushroom forest like hippies at Bonnaroo."

Playing to his sarcasm Marco nodded "Oh well dang, whatever that fuck had in that hookah sounds like ya better hook me up. All jokes aside, if ya didn't find out you could always ask him later today."

All Levi responded with before leaving the class was "Planned on it." After he'd slipped out of his sweaty clothes he headed off to this next class. The longer he'd stayed with Marco the more he knew his mind would rush to conclusions about the other night. Marco would probably plant some of them knowing him. He may appear cute and sweet but Marco was anything but. Beneath those tanned, freckle dusted cheeks and big chocolate doe eyes lied the mind of a sarcastic asshole quite on par with himself. In all seriousness it was just that Marco was highly logical and often thought of all possibilities which sent Levi's mind on a rampage figuring that only the worst was possible. As he sat through his research and modalaties classes with a certain air of detachment.

Before he could find it himself to be too anxious about it, it was time to head off to practice. The drive down to the field had caused an unsettling feeling to wash over him but he tried his best to push it to the back of his mind. Now was not the time to let something bothering him show on his face. His players needed to see the pillar of the team and their supportive captain not their anxious teammate so he schooled his features, grabbed his duffel bag from the backseat, and headed down to the locker room.

Upon pushing open the locker room door he was met with the same familiar sight as always. Music from the pre-workout CD was playing in the radio and everyone was singing, in various forms of goofing off, or in a state of dressing. He chuckled to himself and headed to his locker where he was met with a chorus of smiles from Farlan and Ymir as she walked past. Responding with a bit of a nod he set to getting out of his clothes and into his workout clothes as they were going to be spending most of the day in the weight room. Afterwards he'd drop off the plays he'd been studying so that they could go over them tomorrow in practice.

Walking out with everyone else was a bit strange but he kept at his friends sides as they made it out to the field for a light run of several drills. After earlier his body was a bit achy and his hip was still exuding a dull throb but at least it wasn't bad enough that he'd need to tell anyone about it. It may have affected his speed a bit but overall he seemed to push through it as they finished up their drills and headed into the weight room. His mind was wandering from one thing to another as he lifted a dumbbell thinking of how he was supposed to delicately approach the subject. Before he knew it the time had passed and it was time to get into locker room and change.

Trying his best to get to his mind situated Levi began to change out of his clothing. Marco and Ymir had left earlier than normal and Eld and Oluo were in the shower but Jean, Eren, and Connie were goofing off together in the center aisle. If he wanted to speak about this he'd have to do it with privacy. Calling out to Eren would have been the easiest thing to do but he didn't want to take the chance of things being suspected. He waited until at least Connie went off to the shower after Eld and Oluo departed.

"Hey, Eren, I need to speak with you before you leave." Levi stepped around the corner of the lockers, said his peace, saw Eren's confused nod, and returned to finish dressing. He heard the soft padding of everyone walking off to shower leaving him alone for the most part in the room. Pausing he allowed himself a break to just sit on the bench and gently roll his shoulder. It had bothered him a bit but now was the time to try to let his mind calm and relax. Leaning his head back against the locker he closed his eyes and let himself enjoy the moment.

During his relaxation period it seemed he'd dozed off. When he awoke it was due to the sounds of Jean announcing his leave from the shower as he and Eren approached the threshold of the locker room. After Jean exited and gave Levi a wave, Levi turned to grab his shirt from the locker. Upon removing it and turning around to pull it on he was met with the sight of Eren in front of him....dripping wet. Brushing his hair out of his face, and pushing it straight back, he leaned over to Levi eyes locked into his own. Levi found himself sucking in the breath he'd exhaled as if Eren was somehow going to steal it.

With his hand beside his head and leaning over him he grinned wolfishly "What is it, Levi?"

Focusing more on the water dripping down Eren's skin Levi shook his head and cleared his throat "I, uh, what exactly _happened_ Friday night? You never texted me back."

Inching closer, puffing out his lip in a pout Eren feigned hurt "I'm hurt. I can't believe you don't remember...."

Levi tried to straighten his posture and lift his chin as he tried to regain his composure "Eren. What. Happened?"

Eren reached out towards his face, thumb and forefinger lifting his chin before he shied away and shook his head _"Nothing."_

Unconvinced as he heard the lament in his voice Levi pushed "Hey, Eren, seriously. What happened?"

"Nothing happened, Levi," Eren responded flatly before turning his head over his shoulder "I'll see you in class tomorrow, Levi." As he walked off Levi braced himself back against the locker clearly rattled. Sure, maybe he could believe him at face value and think that absolutely nothing happened but that would be ignoring the tone in his voice and expression etched into his features. If he ignored it and moved on with his life maybe things could return to normal. At least that's exactly what he hoped would happen since that was the best case scenario for this situation.

His mind was awash with things he preferred to not think of so instead of allowing it to continue to warp his brain he began to think of how work was going to go. He didn't want to deal with anyone or much of anything. Instead he simply finished dressed and made it out of the locker room as quickly as he could. Isabel was waiting for him at the jeep giving him a warm smile he was a little too tired to reciprocate. All he waned to do was sleep, get to work, sleep some more and see just what the hell was up with Eren. It was starting to get to him the longer he was out of the situation and not even Is broke his mind from it.

Only when he was able to get through the entire night and be able to come home tired was he able to push it from his mind. Homework called him before bed so he'd done a single task, sent out 2 emails, then collapsed into bed. Thankfully, no dreams plagued him and he'd slept solidly throughout the night. When his alarm went off he grumbled and rolled out of bed quickly moving half asleep towards the shower. His hip was still a bit achy but nothing unbearable so there was no need to do anything about it. For now he'd just stare at it in disdain and force himself to believe that nothing had happened.

After dressing he woke Isabel and then headed off to class. Coffee, as always, helped keep him awake through his first few classes. He'd hated how he had to hear the professor in his thesis class drone on and on when he was just there to get some research done and leave. Oh well. The only good thing was when the guy turned his back he could finish any other homework he'd neglected to get done. Fortunately for Levi, that was often, he was able to do just that and not get scowled at by Hanji for not finishing the assignments on bonds she'd assigned.

He'd arrived to class before Eren and went ahead and dropped off his paper on Hanji's desk as he entered. She gave him a worried glance watching as he sat and laid his head down on the desk. Hanji wouldn't voice her concern until she felt he needed to hear it but she kept a close eye on him. If need be, she'd tell Isabel of her worry first. As Eren strolled in she took a deep breath, Levi'd lifted his head just in time to catch him. She had watched his eyes go wide before he rushed to put his head back down. It seemed he just might be okay if he was still hating his lab partner.

Levi spent the time in class taking notes as per usual while Eren seemed to be recording Hanji's lecture. Since she'd used her white board for drawing out structures Levi began to copy them but Eren stood at the disadvantage. Though he got the words of her lecture he had no visual. As class was nearing it's end Levi began packing away his materials, writing down their reading assignment and online assignment.

Inching over to him Eren whispered softly "Hey."

Jumping, Levi turned over to him with wide eyes "What?"

"Can I borrow your notes tonight?" He asked with bright eyes and a pleading smile.

"I guess," Levi handed him the notebook "thought you couldn't read my writing."

Eren flipped through the pages examining the work "The diagrams look fine. I shouldn't have any problems but if I do, I can always ask, right?"

"Uh, yeah," Levi stammered "s-sure."

As he rose from his seat and placed the notebook under his arm he leaned in close, hand falling to Levi's inner thigh as he whispered "Thanks, Levi. I really appreciate it."

Quickly flushing red Levi stood from his seat and threw his bag over his chest _"Erm_...yeah, you're welcome."

"See you at practice," he chuckled as he made his exit ahead of him. His heart was now racing a thousand miles a minute completely unsure of what had happened. Eren's fingers had lingered all too close as his inseam as he seductively spoke in his ear. Just something so simple had sent a chill down his spine. What the hell was Eren's game? Why wouldn't he tell him? Enough was enough. There was no way he was going to put up with that again, honestly, he didn't think his mind would be able to handle it.

He quickly headed out of the class and got to his jeep. Getting to practice was a hassle and he needed to work out the stress on his mind. Afterwards he'd have another chat. If Eren thought he could pull this shit he had another thing coming. Sure, he wasn't great at being stared down by him but here was to hoping he'd be able to tell him off. Even if he was unable to do that maybe he'd at least get the answer to what happened Friday night.

During practice he'd changed into his gear and forgone having his shoulder taped for him. Farlan eyed him with curiosity as he refused the treatment and was one of the first out on the field. For an hour they practiced their drills and a couple of plays Levi had emailed to Erwin early in the morning to prepare against Orvud's defense. After an hour they'd headed off to the weight room and spent the remainder of practice there. He'd felt a bit sore after throwing most of the earlier practice but he was determined to get his reps done no matter how long it took. Once again his arm was shaking by the end of it all and he only hoped no one noticed it.

The heat of the shower had been the only relief, well that and the pain pill he'd popped when no one was looking as he got out. Eren was one of the few left in the locker room as more and more people began to disperse. If he wanted to get his attention and prevent him from leaving now would be the time.

"Jaeger. Need to speak with you. Don't leave," he called out over the sounds of the showers.

Eren rose his voice from behind the lockers "Sure." Just that one word was enough to make his stomach knot. The impending sense of dread pooled in his gut twisting it's way around until his stomach was in a nice formation of various boy scout knots. More players began to leave, leaving only Levi and Eren in the locker room. Taking a breath, he rounded the corner of the lockers and found Eren sitting on the bench leaning against the locker. Opening an eye, he perked up and stood to walk over to him "Whatcha wanna talk about, Cap? Or should I call you Levi for this?"

Levi exhaled deeply and stared up at him with a stoic expression "I want you to stop fucking with me, Eren."

"Why I have _no_ idea to what you're referring, Levi, " he smiled cunningly as he took another step before bending ever slightly "you'll need to be more _specific."_

Swallowing hard Levi met those enchanting turquoise eyes with resolve " _That._ That's what I'm talking about, Eren. Just tell me what the fuck happened Friday and stop leaving me in the dark. I deserve to know."

"I keep telling you," Eren inched closer and breathed against his ear "nothing happened."

Resolve steeling again, he shoved Eren back pushing him into the lockers as he stared up at him "What did I just say?! Tell me right now, Eren!"

Eren chuckled and brushed his fingertips over Levi's jaw "What are you scared of? Hmm? What makes you think something happened?"

"The way you've been acting, the message in my contacts, the fact I can't remember anything, woke up in nothing but my boxers and my socks, oh and this," pulling down the waist band on his hip the darkened bruise and scratches were revealed "so what the fuck happened Eren?!"

As his eyes darkened Eren's facade dropped "Dude, I'm being **completely** serious. Nothing did happen. What exactly were you worried about?"

"W-What? Then...then h-how--"

Rolling his eyes, Eren sighed "You got drunk, I helped you to the bedroom where you proceeded to hurl multiple times, stripped off your shirt, and lied in the bathroom floor. I then helped your wiggly ass to the bed. You saw it fit to try to climb out of your pants so I helped. You were asleep with a washcloth on your head, aspirin by the bed, and my contact info when I left." He paused and continued "Oh, and your mystery bruise is just that. It's literally _just_ a bruise. When you got drunk you ran into the pool table and scraped the fuck out of your hip. I only helped you out of your pants, made sure you were alright, and left."

Levi released him and sat back on the bench _"Oh thank god."_

"I was just fucking with you since you seemed worried about us doing _something_. Why don't you tell me why that is?" Eren pressed as he joined him on the bench.

Glaring at him, Levi narrowed turbulent eyes "None of your business. I do a lot of things drunk that I have regretted in the past as I'm incredibly impressionable. Now," he got to his feet and shook himself off "I have to go. Isabel is waiting. I expect my notes back in perfect condition on Thursday."

"Sure," he grinned as he watched Levi round the corner. For some reason that had gone a lot better than he'd expected. Now that he knew he'd done absolutely nothing with Eren he could relax on many levels. He'd practically strutted out of the locker room with his chin high and a tremendous weight lifted off his shoulders. He'd driven Isabel home, taken a nap, gotten ready for work and ended the night on a rather horrid note as he missed out on 2 hours of sleep due to a traffic accident.

Friday had come quickly. He didn't know if he was prepared for this, if the team was going to be prepared. Wednesday and Thursday's practices were scheduled for player specific issues and Levi was less than prepared to get shoved into the dirt by Reiner every 5 minutes. It had certainly shown him he needed to put more weight on his lead off foot if he wanted to dodge in time. With Orvud's linebackers it was definitely a lesson he needed, and appreciated, but definitely did not enjoy. His body was already sore and even Urie told him he looked like shit.

While working the week had taken it's toll on his sleep, the game was today and he was given the day off Thursday to allow himself to catch up. It was true that it was nice but his desire to work and keep up the amount of money he was making prevented him from taking it. He'd worked the previous night and now he was napping on the sofa after classes waiting for the time to come to once again get ready for a match. Isabel had woken him just before his alarm causing him to glare up at her before dragging himself to the shower.

The heat had woken him up sufficiently and allowed his blood to start flowing appropriately. He'd begun to feel the nervous excitement that coursed through his veins on game day. Shaking a bit as he dried himself off he stared at himself thinking of things to motivate himself. Pep talks were useful when one needed to get into a certain headspace. After he was feeling particularly motivated he headed downstairs to get Isabel's hair done. She'd wanted him to color blue streaks into her hair so he did as she asked and placed her hair in pigtails with curled ribbons twisting through them.

She'd thanked him and made him go grab his bag as they headed off to the stadium. On the car ride the two once again played Levi's CD as loud as the speakers would allow and got themselves in a good headspace. Upon their arrival Is got out of the car, kissed his cheek, and wished him luck as he headed off to the locker room. As he walked in he was of course met with a wave of Marco's music as per normal. He began singing and laughing around with the guys as he began getting ready. Tonight, they'd beat Orvud and continue on with their record.....a saying he'd been repeating since he woke.

When the time came he'd given his speech and Erwin had come in to send them on their way. Levi's head was in the game and he wasn't about to let some big ass, 6'5 265lb motherfucker psych him out at the coin toss. Granted that was one big bitch but he wasn't about to let that bastard in his head. He had a game to win, his team had a game to win, and since Orvud lost the coin toss it meant Levi was on the grass first thing. It provided a disadvantage for him starting first without much sleep but he knew he could do this and so did the team.

At least Levi had believed he could. His faith in himself had began to dwindle as the heavily defensive Orvud kept them from scoring at all in the entire first quarter. Even Marco was fuming on the sidelines as their defense was on the field. It was infuriating, beyond infuriating to continue through a first quarter completely scoreless. Worse than a first quarter without a score was an entire half without a single tick on the scoreboard for them. Orvud managed to get past their defensive for a touchdown that just set a fire under Levi and the rest of the team. He was livid, he was scorned, and he was fiercely determined to stomp their fucking asses into the dirt. One person had stood in the way of their scoring the first half: Eren.

Eren had missed several tosses, not been fast enough to catch, or perhaps it was Levi's throws. The one thing he knew had to happen when they got to half time was to switch Eren out. He was done. It was nice for him to get some field time but he wasn't performing and Farlan's ankle was more than fine. Erwin had walked into the locker room with a stern expression written into his features as Mike stood silent sentry at his side.

"What the hell is going on out there guys?!" He shouted causing most to recoil "Levi, is your head in the game? Is your arm sore or something? Eren, can you fucking pay attention for more than 5 fucking seconds to listen to Levi and get to your position? Marco, c'mon! Are your shoes filled with _lead?!_ Ymir, Jean, y'all are doing decent. My main problem, though, is with defense right now! Reiner, Vallini: Didn't we prepare for this?! You knew these bastards were gonna be like moving houses. We gotta be stronger, we gotta push through them, we gotta break that defense. If we can do that we can get on the board."

Mike placed an arm on Erwin's shoulder "Listen boys, and Ymir, what Coach Grouch is trying to say is just because their defense is basically reinforced steel doesn't mean we can't break through it. Their team has changed a bit, as they got better players but we can do this. It is possible guys. We need to work together, get our heads in the right place and we can do it." Mike's eyes turned to Levi "Levi, I know you've been silently fuming. I can practically see the steam billowing outta your ears. What are you thinking?"

"Eren's out," his words were stern yet not without care. "He's sucking it up and so am I. I need someone that can see my flaws right now and read me better. We need Farlan out there."


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is part of Eren's prospective! Please. Please. Please forgive me for what I have done. Forgive me for my cruelty of my love. I promise there's a reason I swear to the stars! I hope you enjoy the chapter and the bonding that is impending with the babes!
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

"Eren's out." Levi's words struck through his chest "He's sucking it up and so am I. I need someone that can see my flaws right now and read me better. We need Farlan out there." Eren looked to him, seeing him sitting with his elbows on his knees as he met Mike's gaze. He knew this moment would come when he'd faltered on the field. The only difference between expecting it and hearing it was that one was a harsh reality. Deciding it would be best to just nod silently he did just that. Eren lowered his gaze and hung his head. He'd wanted to be better, be someone they could use after the last game, but it looked like that was a far cry from what he really was.

"Okay, Farlan you're up," Erwin stated flatly as he turned towards him. "The rest of you, let's get our heads back in the game. We can win this. We stomped them last year we can do it this year! C'mon boys!" As everyone began cheering Eren tried to shake off the feeling of inadequacy flowing through his body. He'd completely zoned out of Levi's inspirational speech that rallied everyone. Instead he'd sat there dazed. To his surprise it was Jean that placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder before walking out. It'd felt odd that him of all people was handing out sympathetic expressions. He didn't need sympathy; he needed to know how to fix it. How to make himself better was what he needed.

While they got back out on the field he decided that if he watched Farlan play he might be able to catch more hints and trips to working with Levi. It wasn't that Levi was hard to read.....okay it was. Levi on the field was meticulous, determined, precise, cool, and collected. He was a far cry from the easily embarrassed classmate and lab partner he sat beside. It was almost baffling how in the heat of the moment he was a different person but, then again, he believed it might have been how he was as well. Focusing on the feelings and endorphins flooding his system it was much easier to block out everything when on the field. In class it was just another day there was no need for anything of the sort.

All the minute expressions on Levi's face were hard to read on the field but in class he might as well have been an open book. Levi as a captain was everything he knew he was and more, but Levi as a student was like the tightly wound ball of insecurities he was too scared to show on the field. Eren wanted to be able to read him just as well on and off the field. In order to achieve his goal he spent the entire quarter watching his facial reactions as he called plays and scanned the field. Now that he himself didn't have to make quick paced decisions he was able to gauge him a bit better.

During his time watching he'd learnt at least something. He knew basically jack shit about Levi. Farlan had read him so well and knew the extent of his ability to the point of knowing where he'd aimed yet managing to get to where he knew the ball would more than likely travel. With Levi exhausting himself and pushing himself so hard Farlan knew just how much steam he was putting into each action. As far as Eren was concerned he had a long way to go until he could actively replace Farlan. There was so much he needed to know.

Just as he began thinking Levi called a play that was incredibly risky. They were going to punt the ball and even in practice he'd only seen Levi do it once. He wasn't extraordinary at it, he was pretty good, but it meant one thing. Anyone who couldn't see that Levi was straining his arm was a blind fool. He was in pain. Eren had a theory he wasn't quite ready to ask about, he honestly didn't want to be punched in the face, but he knew something was up. Once he'd massaged his shoulder he could feel it. He'd keep his mouth shut but it was a hard sight to watch.

For his trouble Marco and Farlan had managed to get the ball to the end zone tying up the score. He would have cheered and jested with everyone else but he was too busy watching Levi. As he kissed his fingers and raised them he began to watch Levi's expression. Holding his arm up had caused his nose to wrinkle ever so slightly and a pull to show at the edges of his lips; signs of pain. Eren's gut swarmed with conflicting feelings as the more he stared the more he noticed.......others did see it too, right? Maybe they were seeing it but ignoring because of Levi's position which he found unacceptable but understandable.

He groaned to himself as he spent the remainder of his night watching from the sidelines. It had been a nail biting game as he watched them go head to head not giving each other more than an inch of room to score. Down to the wire Levi decided on a hail mary and went for a field goal as the clock ticked down on the fourth quarter. Everyone cheered and screamed boisterously as it was declared good while the buzzer of the clock sounded. They'd won.....but they'd barely won and he couldn't help but think it his fault for screwing up the first half.

Connie was being celebrated as they all came off the field and he was suddenly jostled by the shoulders. Armin had grinned and shoved him around trying to wipe the concern off his face but it was hard. In the end he'd given him a wide smile and a pat on the back for winning. He was a part of this team and their win was his so in the end he was happy about that. Once inside the locker room everyone was dancing and singing to the music blaring from Marco's phone. He'd tried his hardest to not notice the fading marks on Jean's body but he finally couldn't resist.

"Wow, Ponyboy," he snickered "finally your skank marks are fading. Who in the hell marked your pale ass so hard?"

Jean sneered "Shut up, Jaeger. It's _none_ of your business."

Almost as if on queue to join in on picking on Jean, Marco leaned on his locker clad in a towel as he pushed his hair back "Aww, but we might like that information. 'Cause dagone boy ya done look like ya got in a fight with vacuum cleaner and lost."

Rolling his eyes Jean raised his middle finger "Oh _eat me,_ Marco. You had some rather nice marks on you too but I guess for the team slut that's not very surprising."

"Oh my lord," Marco snickered and shoved Eren in jest "did Metal Mouth just call _me_ a slut? Guess that means you're jus' jealous I get more tail than you, huh? Best wide receiver, most popular, and prettiest. Why don'tcha call me when ya become worthy competition?"

Eren's eyes widened as he covered his mouth "Oohhh shhiiitttt. I think you might need some aloe for that burn, Jean."

 _"Whatever._ He's just an asshole," Jean waved off as he headed off to the showers. At least he managed to have a bit of a laugh on that front. He could see that Jean liked the guy, he wished they'd hurry up and fuck and just let this shit end because the tension was palpable. Though, he had to admit, they brought a rather funny atmosphere to the locker room. The two gave him a laugh but the best was Ymir and Marco when the two were hell bent on tearing someone down. He'd never met two more savage people in his life and it was fucking hilarious. He'd laughed to himself over that as he stripped down and prepared to go shower.

After he showered he quickly got dressed and made for the door. He didn't want to have to deal with anyone catching him to talk about the game. There was one person in particular he wanted to talk to and he could do that via text message. Mikasa even earned the silent treatment on the way home. She'd hugged him and said she was proud of them but all he could do was silently nod his head and fake a smile. He knew better than to think it fooled her and she knew better than to force him to explain. For the sheer fact of making her drive she had to have known he was upset but he'd discuss it once he had an option to make it better.

It was around 10:30pm when he'd finally laid down for the night. He had a lot of things on his mind but the moment his phone vibrated next to his head he grabbed it without a second thought. Of course it'd be Armin with his perfect texting.

He had no idea of what kind of practice Armin was talking about but last time had been a big help. If he was going to actually be willing to do it again he was not in any position to tell him no. After he sat the phone down on the night stand he turned on his side and closed his eyes. His body was a bit sore and the bed was warm but the air was cold. It lured him into a great night's sleep.

When he awoke the next morning he showered then sat down at his desk. He'd hated that he'd had forgotten to his biochem homework among other classwork. It might have taken him several hours to get anything done but at least he'd gotten it done before he went downstairs to find Mikasa on the sofa studying with her feet curled beneath her and a mug of tea in her hand. Of course, it was such a typical thing to see in the afternoon.

"Hey, Mika," he called as he entered the kitchen "need anything?"

"Hey, Eren, no I think I'm good. Thanks," she spoke lowly as he grabbed a gatorade and returned to the living room.

Taking a perch on the arm of the sofa he shrugged "So, what're the plans for today?"

"Study until my eyes bleed. I have a test Monday morning at 7 and I need to get some other stuff done, mostly reading." She glanced up from her book "What about you?

"Yuck," he groaned "sounds boring. I dunno, probably game and let my body relax. In case you didn't see I got beat to the dirt by human tanks last night."

Grey eyes meeting his she managed a half-smile "Yeah....I saw. I also know how you were last night. Are you okay?"

With a sigh he leaned his head back "No, but hopefully I will be. Armin's gonna help me tomorrow get some extra practice. It's just really hard to read my QB, if I can't tell what he's signaling then I can't do _my_ job and that man is about as readable as the lost scrolls of Alexandria."

"I see. Have you thought about asking him to practice with you?"

"He's too busy, he barely gets enough sleep as it is and I don't need to cut into it. I'm not even sure if he knows he makes some of the faces he does. I'm gonna have some later practices all week so don't expect me home until later. If I can learn to do this better I might make first string or at least be put into more games."

"And I know you want that....just be careful please," she uttered with thinly veiled concern.

"Promise," he jumped down from the sofa gave her a hug and a kiss to the cheek "I'll let you get back to studying. I'll be upstairs if you need me." Securing a grasp on his bottle he headed up to his bedroom where he logged on to his PSN account. The best way to take his mind off things was to get onto something else. If his distraction of choice happened to be killing mythical creatures and dragging their heads on the back of his horse then that was what he as going to do. Hours passed so quickly while he was busy gaming. It began to get dark before he even realized.

Removing his headphones he decided to put an end to gaming for the night. His eyes were straining and his stomach was rumbling. Stumbling his way downstairs he saw Mikasa passed out on the sofa, her book over her face and her arm hanging limply off the side. He snickered to himself and drug down the blanket on the back of the sofa to cover her up. Before heading into the kitchen, to cook something simple, he removed the book from her face and sat it on the coffee table being sure to mark her place before shutting it. Once he'd made himself a bowl of instant ramen he headed up to his room and allowed himself to relax in bed.

A lazy day after yesterday felt nice. He felt like he both deserved it and didn't. His body, no matter if he did or did not believe he deserved rest, enjoyed the ability to lounge comfortably. The rest of the night he spent watching television. At some point he'd heard Mikasa stirring downstairs but ignored it and found himself falling asleep. It hadn't seemed as if it had been a long day but by midnight he was out and waiting on the morning to come around.

By the sun's rising Eren was awake and hating himself for it. 7am was far too early for him to be awake. He didn't even know what to do to keep himself busy until 10. He'd fought himself for another hour of sleep but it had been far too hard to try to continue. Deciding it would be best to go ahead and shower he hopped in and killed some time before packing a bag for training. Armin never said how long they were going to stay to train but he wanted to be prepared.

Packing a bottle or two of water and a couple of granola bars, Eren tossed a change of clothes inside and finished. By the time it was time to go he was ready to get down to the field and get started. The gates were unlocked and there was more than Armin's red Corolla in the parking lot. He wondered who else was there but when he saw an orange eclipse he was a bit confused on who it belonged to. Another two vehicles were parked in the lot that he all too well: Marco's grey Ram 4x4 and Reiner's black Silverado. Of all people, Armin had brought Reiner and Marco. His first thought was _"please god kill me now."_

Walking down to the field he slung his bag over his shoulder and saw Armin standing in the bleachers with Marco, Farlan, and Reiner. Once he made it down to them he was met with a various array of smiles.

Farlan was the first to approach him "So, Armin told us you wanted to get some practice in."

"Uh, yeah, after last night I just...I can't stop thinking that I need to get more done." Eren sighed and looked to Farlan with a smile "I just can't read that frigid midget like you."

With a soft shove Marco chuckled "Haha, he ain't so hard to read but he does make some very small actions from time to time."

"Exactly, it's so he can't be read by the defense or the watching offense. Unless you know him well you'll miss a lot of his signals," Farlan followed up.

"Yeah, I saw that. It was pretty hard to see and I'm just lost. You think you guys can help me?" Eren asked with concern.

Reiner stood to join them "I think so. All of us have been in a very similar spot. Now, Marco's gonna be throwing today. You might not know it but he's got a good arm and he's good at mimicking Levi from years of mocking him. I'll be aiming to make you eat dirt, 'cause ya know, you need to be able to think fast under pressure, Armin will be calling plays and watching how you act, and Farlan will be at your side helping you recognize your shit."

Armin smiled and looped an arm around his shoulders "I thought they might be able to help out so what do you say?"

"I say fuck yeah, let's do it!" Eren grinned widely hoping that it would help. He sat his bag down and everyone took their places on the field. At first he felt strange trying to get used to watching Marco throw to him but he mimicked Levi's posture almost to a T. As he called a red play Marco's left finger ring finger twitched on the laces of the ball and he turned to look left before tossing the ball. Farlan looked over to him, under his breath he whispered Levi often did that as a meaning of watch him and keep to the left of his throw. Apparently Levi often watched their past games so that he could learn the movements of the opposing team's defensive lines and note where they weak.

Once again he had to think he was incredible. He'd found subtle ways to throw in hints of how they were going to move even after they rearranged on the scrimmage line. Levi was increasingly frustrating but smart, and as much as he hated to admit, pretty. His profile was immaculate but he never payed much attention until he had sat on the bench during the game. Now he had more than one reason to keep paying attention to his features. The longer he spent in practice getting the expressions pointed out on Marco the more he began noticing them when he was near Levi.

Sitting by Levi in class and watching him from the second area of the field during practice had really allowed him to pick up on the small microexpressions. During the week he'd practiced every day with Marco, Reiner, Farlan, and Armin. He'd felt excited, energized for Friday night's game. It wasn't home turf in a game against Shiganshina and that meant a weekend at home with his mother. He hated to admit that it'd been awhile since he'd seen her but it would be nice for her to show up and for them to go out afterwards. There was so much to look forward to he was practically vibrating in his civic as he drove off to the field.

The locker room was abuzz with it's usual sounds making his blood pump harder in his veins. People he knew would be at this game from both ends and he had something to show, almost something to prove, but mostly he wanted his mother to see him win. He wanted to see that proud glimmer in her eyes. It was all he could think of as he got dressed and ready for the game. Levi's inspirational speeches always ended on the same Art Of War quote and he chuckled. That guy was clearly something else was his first thought but Erwin busted in and threw out a whole slew of how they couldn't let their opponents into their heads again.

If Erwin wanted to see a shut out, they'd certainly try. Levi had told them in practice compared to them Shiganshina was weaker on both counts so it shouldn't be too hard. He knew better than to underestimate them but he also knew the strength of his team. His team......yeah, this was his now and he had faith that even if he didn't get out on the field that they could do it. By the end of the first quarter they'd proved it.....well proved half of it.

At the beginning of the second quarter the game was tied with still no mark across the board. Eren watched with anticipation as offense took the field. Watching Levi was now a key part of his own training. As he called plays he watched the little motions of his fingers, his eyes, the way he was standing, and where his toes were pointed. Everything he did had a meaning and he'd begun to get the hang of it. On the second play Eren had mentally tracked the ball as Armin had control and got it to Jean before he ate grass. He wished he would have been watching the ball's progression but watching Levi's face and hearing the scream set it all in motion anyway.

Eren hadn't watched the ball being switched from carrier to carrier. He'd missed Jean faking to Farlan who'd neglected to see a middle linebacker of considerable size directly to his right. Farlan often turned quickly on his feet right out of the gate, it made him a great player, he was fast and quick on the turn. Yesterday's advantage was today's disadvantage. As he'd quickly turned on his already strained ankle the lineman dug into him lowering his shoulder and pushing him hard to the ground. Eren hadn't even been that close to the out of bounds line but he even he had heard the pop of Farlan's ankle and the accompanying scream.

Looking around terrified, it became apparent to Eren that everyone else was staring in horror as the world slowed. Refs were calling time and Levi had screamed for everyone to get the fuck back. He'd been the first by Farlan's side grabbing his wrist as they called for a medic. Mike knocked people back out of his way to get to him and clear the way for the medic as everyone had approached. Eren cleared the terror from his body and got closer to inspect.

Firm grip on his hand Levi was kneeling at his side "Hey, Farlan, look at me."

Clenching his jaw Farlan's grey eyes met Levi's "Don't give me that tone. They're gonna wrap this bitch and I'm gonna finish my job."

Erwin cleared his throat "No, they're not. You're out, Farlan."

"I'll be fine!" Farlan had all but screamed.

"We can't keep an injured player on the field," Levi stated softly "especially not _your_ kind of inured. I advise you keep an eye on us."

Farlan's words were laced in venom as he grabbed Levi's collar "You have **no** fucking room to talk, Levi, you goddamn _hypocrite!_ How long has it been since you tore your shoulder, huh?! How long were you going to wait to tell anyone?! If you can be out there hurting yourself every single day then so can I!"

Levi recoiled a bit, eyes wide, but his voice softened "Farlan, you just fractured your ankle. If you want to believe you can get up from a joint we can all see sticking out of it's socket you're in for a bad day, buddy."

"I--I... **.what?!"** Farlan panted as he moved to turn his head but Levi stopped him.

 _"Don't._ Adrenaline is the only thing keeping you from screaming right now. They're gonna get you to the hospital, okay?"

"Levi--"

"It's fine. Eren," Levi looked up to meet Eren's eyes but his expression was pained, more than it should have been "are you gonna be okay to take Farlan's place?"

Before he could answer Farlan grinned and punched out at his knee "You can do it, kid. Remember our practices this week. If you let Levi hurt himself I'll get really pissed off."

"Thanks," Eren swallowed his pride and placed a hand on his shoulder "you taught me a lot this week. We'll win this, but you, you need to get off the field."

"Fine..... **GOD DAMMIT! SOUL SUCKING SONOVABITCH!"** Farlan screamed as the medics came to lift him and get him to a stretcher. Everyone was trying to keep their calm. This was the last thing they needed but the farthest thing from what they wanted. Without Farlan Eren knew this team was going to have issues. He had to replace him and with just a week of training there was no way in hell he could do that.....he would damn sure try though. If he had promised Farlan a win, he'd deliver, that man might have just ended his season or more than likely any career prospect he had as the scouts were in the stands watching them all.

Ref's were about to call the time back but Erwin shook his head and spoke up "Levi....none of us forgot what Farlan said. What did you do?"

Levi lowered his head "Last year.....the rose bowl...when we took up the Spartans. I went down hard. Real hard, I didn't get up quick and you guys were worried about me."

Eren suddenly jumped in "Wait....I remember that. Neil hit you hard. He had a fucking order to hit you as hard as he could."

"Well that bastard did it. I have an AC joint separation. It was diagnosed as a grade 3 but just before camp I had it examined and it's now a 4," his voice trembled as he spoke refusing to look up.

Mike sucked in a breath "Goddamn Levi.....that means you _need_ surgery. If you keep throwing your chances of pro are going to wave to you as they pass."

"I've accepted that Mike. I don't really care if I ever get to go pro but it's why I didn't tell anyone. I tape it before every game and it does help, even ice and heat, but I can feel it pull and it's not good. I know that. I just want to get my team, my team that _deserves_ a championship title, back to that opportunity. I'll rip this joint to shreds if it means getting back so don't worry about me. This is my last year, let me play it and go out with a bang, huh?" When he finally looked up his normally bright eyes were dulled, tears reflecting yet refusing to stain his cheeks.

Erwin placed a hand at the back of his neck tugging him into his shoulder "Is this the choice you've made? Are you _sure_ this is what you want? It's not too late to rest and get surgery and have your hopes at pros."

Standing with his arms beside his body loosely he nodded "I want us to win as team. I'll do **whatever** it takes to get us there even if it means tearing myself apart. I'm not working on a masters for no reason."

Eren's voice sounded softly "You planned for it.....I knew last game something was wrong but I didn't say anything."

Gunther's brows were furrowed as he grabbed Levi and made a fierce eye contact "We've known Levi. Eld, Oluo, Bert, Marco, Reiner, and I. We all knew Levi. Why do you think we've been working our asses off to make sure you don't take a hit? You're destroying yourself for this team and the least we can do is keep everyone else from helping. Now, you fucking to listen to me, we're gonna get out there and we're gonna do our best to take the stress off you and that arm. Since you're so determined to do this know that we've got your back."

Smiling brightly Levi swallowed back a sob and nodded his head quickly as he pushed a fist into Gunther's chest "Thank you. That....means the world to me."

With a hard shove to his left Eren chuckled "Enough of the feels, the refs are looking at us strange, and I think we need to go kick some ass for Farlan, yeah?!" For once it was Eren that got everyone to rally back to their mission. Everyone cheered a very raucous **"HELL YEAH"** and a shoved him around a bit. He was beginning to think this team just loved shoving people. As the team dispersed Levi kept a hand on his shoulder.

Turning to him he smiled "So, you were studying me. Are you ready to put it to practice?"

"You damn right. Let's do this." As he held out a fist Levi sighed and bumped it with his own as they moved into their formation. That had felt amazing. Levi had not only acknowledged him but he was ready to work with him. This was for Farlan and they were going to rub dirt in Shiganshina's faces. If it took everything he had he'd prove to everyone that he was worthy of this spot and he'd show them just how much they'd come to mean to him.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhhhh! Here we go, here we go! Today we hit the rising action of the story! I'm updating today because I'm going to be offline tomorrow and I didn't think it right to make you all wait!! Please, please enjoy the moment I know some of you have been waiting for.
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

Coming into the second quarter with all eyes on him was tough. Everyone was watching for any little mistake or wrong step. Luckily, thanks to everyone, he'd managed to keep his focus and make the correct movements. He could read Levi a lot easier now but he knew he had a lot more to know. Getting complacent with his ability now would only serve to be his downfall. Now, he had to focus everything he had on this game and that's what it came down to.

Levi had actually given him a wide grin and nod of his head as they gained yardage. This felt amazing. He never wanted to let this feeling die and so he fought not to let it. During the second quarter they were on the scoreboard with Eren getting the first touchdown of the night. That had felt more than incredible as Levi gave him a whispered "Good play, Eren," beneath his breath. In itself it was all worth that. He just wanted that acceptance and it seemed like he was slowly gaining it. He just had to keep it.

Halftime came with the announcement that Farlan was coming back to the game. It was as Levi said, he'd fractured his ankle and suffered snapped ligaments. As far as they knew he'd be out for 8 weeks and have physical therapy afterwards. Those words had translated into the fact that Farlan's season was over. While it was true that Eren wanted to be on first string this was not how he'd wanted it. Not like this. If there would have been another way he could have taken it but this is was atrocious. His friend, his teammate, his mentor basically had to give up his last season and it wasn't right, it wasn't _fair._

Erwin had given him a rather large thump on the back pitching him forward "So, are you up for the challenge, Jaeger? Someone has to take Farlan's place. You're the only one who can and the only one he said he'd let."

Staring wide eyed up at the coach he stammered "I-I, uh,--"

Approaching from his side Levi placed a hand on his shoulder "He'll take it. If he doesn't I'll wipe this locker room with him." He turned with a smile to Eren "You _can_ do this, Eren. Now, show us that you can earn your place. Farlan will **not** sit on that bench and let you get away with having his spot and sucking it up or being a shitstain. Get me?"

Nodding his head he took a heavy breath "Yes. I understand. Thank you. I'll work hard."

"Good!" Erwin gave him another slap and gestured towards the door "Now, we got 2 quarters to get more points and not let those assholes on the board! Let's do it boys!" Eren joined the cheering and ran out of the locker room ready to win this game. They exited the room, got to the field, and he was ready to get on with it, but they had to wait. The need to get somewhere was driving him nuts. Now it was defensive time and they needed to prevent any scores so for now he'd sit back and be patient, or at least try while twiddling his thumbs.

In doing so he was watching Levi read the field. Farlan had been right he kept a hawk-like gaze on them, mouth moving as he noted things. He was meticulous as his eyes darted from one player to the next. Mike seemed to be writing down what Levi was whispering beneath his breath or maybe it had nothing to do with it. Eren didn't truly know but it was insane. The level of sync Levi had with his team was admirable, he'd never seen a team like it. For him to be a part of it.....he felt _honored_ in a way.

When the time came for offensive to take the field once again he began blowing through Shiganshina's defense. It was almost too easy with the amount of sheer dedication and will everyone was pushing into their actions. Everyone knew this game was not going to be a loss and each score meant another footprint of Shiganshina's back. Though he loved his hometown he was not going to allow them to get away with this. After the second touchdown in the third quarter Eren was beyond giddy and he got a little showy near the end.

Farlan had made an appearance by fourth quarter just to catch the last touchdown he'd run to the end zone. Raising his hands, he raised 4 fingers on each hand with a wide smile on his face. Once everyone had seen it all players on the field had done the same. Even though he was nowhere close to Farlan he could see his blush from the zone. It was nice to see him hide his face and it gave him a bit of a laugh to see him embarrassed as the team displayed his number stating their score was for him. As they came off the field to switch out he was the first to sit by Farlan trying to not examine the cast up to his knee.

"So, I'm gonna need your help still. I got a _lot_ to learn," he said with a jest and friendly smile.

With reddening cheeks Farlan looked over and huffed "Well, I guess I can teach you how to read Levi. Why me though?"

Two pale hands were placed on his shoulders "Because those that can't do,  _teach."_

Eren and Farlan turned to see Levi wearing a shit eating grin but Farlan was far from amused "Oh _ha ha,_ Levi."

Squeezing between the two of them Levi wiggled onto the bench "Well, c'mon just 'cause your bum foot put you on the bench doesn't mean I'm gonna be any nicer to you. I'm just gonna be harder on Eren."

 _"My lord,_ did you just call the boy by his first name?" Farlan asked with a wide grin and sharp inhale as he placed a hand at his collarbones.

"I did. He earned it, he got 2 of the 4 scores tonight. He's promised to work hard for your spot so I'm making it on you to train him well."

"Well, I'll do my best," Farlan grinned towards Eren "I won't run you absolutely ragged, I promise, but there definitely is a lot you need to know."

"I'll do whatever I can," Eren responded dutifully. As the time came for them to get back on the field they headed out with a new found resolve. Now Farlan was watching them and he deserved a hell of a show. He deserved it and they delivered. Eren and the others made sure to deliver a solid shut out with a 35-0 game. They'd all been cheering and congratulating Eren on a job extremely well done but it was when Levi and Farlan both gave him their praise that he'd really felt something. Levi had placed his hands on both sides of his face and grinned so wide he thought it was in danger of splitting his face in half. He'd said the words "Good job, Jaeger!" and he'd about lost it.

His heart was so light in his chest. He'd won some adoration from his team but he needed to keep it up. It was too bad they couldn't have dumped the pitcher of ice of Farlan instead of him but with the cast that was off limits. He supposed a good drenching was owed but it had chilled him straight to the bone. First thing he did once in the locker room was to strip down and immediately head to the showers. The heat on his skin took the edge off the shake of his bones which was partly from the ice but he knew in the back of his mind some of his tremors were from excitement and anticipation of what the future held.

Everyone had laughed here and there at him but he was not about to care. He was absolutely frigid. It didn't matter how hot he'd been. Pounds of chilled liquid and ice had made it's way down into his uniform and he was not having it. During his shower everyone was talking about another 5th Quarter at Marco and Ymir's but he had to opt out. They'd all given him their dejections but it would have only been worse if he said it was to go have dinner with his mother. Much to his surprise however he was not the only one to decline. Levi too had decided to not appear which he claimed was that Isabel was still not too happy about last time.

No one had given him lip on that one but he laughed and excused himself to get dressed. He'd felt included in all the plans and things now, that was nice and he wanted to go, but he had plans far more important. After getting dressed he yelled his goodbyes and headed out the door to go meet his mother and Mikasa. The two were waiting on him in the parking lot by Eren's civic. Carla Jaeger had been in a black sundress with golden sunflowers plastered over it and a small quarter length cover on her arms. Her soft pecan hair was tied up in a delicate ponytail resting at her shoulder.

Soft eyes on him she smiled so warmly and opened her arms to accept him **"Eren!"**

He flung himself into her embrace, always so welcoming and comforting "Hey mom."

Mikasa stepped over "You did really good, Eren. I think you got your problem worked out."

Releasing his mother he nodded "Yeah, but now, I'm first string and I'm taking Farlan's spot so I'm going to be doing a lot more training."

Carla tugged him back "Oh my goodness! I'm so _proud_ of you Ere-bear!"

 _"Gahh!!_ Mommm!" Eren complained as he tried to wiggle free of her grasp.

"Guys can we just go eat? I'm starving," Mikasa cut in as she gestured toward their cars.

"I suppose," Carla giggled as she released her son "this one looks like he isn't skipping any meals but let's go. I'll meet you guys there. I had to park on the other lot." They all agreed and dispersed to meet up again at one of the local steakhouses. They'd spent a couple hours having dinner together, catching up on the goings on of one another and how Mikasa and Eren were doing in school. She'd been a bit disappointed to hear some of Eren's grades weren't as stellar as they could have been but with promises of bringing them up she agreed to not berate him too harshly. Everyone had enjoyed the night and made it home alright as Mikasa and Eren promised to stay the weekend.

It'd been a while since he'd been home but it felt nice. Out of everything sleeping in his old bed was the most comforting. His old room was just as he'd left it and the house hadn't changed at all. During his Friday night he had reveled in the shower of his mother's affection but when it came time to rest he was already ready to fall asleep. He'd pushed himself to his limits during the game and it was beginning to show. All of his muscles ached radiating a dull throb throughout his body so that by the time he'd laid down his weary body refused to move again.

He'd fallen asleep nearly as soon as he'd closed his eyes. Unfortunately, it'd been kind of late when he had fallen asleep pushing the time he awoke to already afternoon. As per usual his mother gave him a stern glare for sleeping in all day but she passed it off due to his stress and the way he'd played during the game. When there were talks of celebrating the night's win that night he decided to opt out of it and instead ask for time to himself to go out. He'd wanted to have a relaxing evening by himself which he didn't think was too much to ask for. His mother and sister had eyed him rather skeptically but neither could nor would stop him and insisted they just spend their afternoon together.

After hours of shopping and listening to his mother prattle on with Mikasa about her medical classes he was ready to shoot himself. Walking around the mall carrying their bags was most certainly not his idea of a fun time. Only when he made a dip into the video game store and record store did he find any solace at all whatsoever. He was beginning to understand why coming home was not always as fun as it used to be, but they were his family, he loved them, and he'd put up with it. He'd been placated with the thought of getting to relax on his own terms so the least he could was put up with them a bit longer.

When 10pm rolled around after their dinner, movie, and shopping Eren was really second guessing why he'd agreed. In the end it was fun but he was tired and just wanted a place to relax. It wasn't too much to ask so after they got home he changed into a pair of jeans and a short sleeved button up shirt. He'd decided to leave a button or two open, he didn't want to stifle himself. Once he was sure he looked half decent he headed out to downtown where he perused several bars and places he knew his fake I.D. would get him in. Since growing up there he'd gotten into several places without having a good I.D. but now that he was pretty sure he could bypass any check he was willing to test his luck.

Passing by a small building on the southern side of town Eren's eyes found themselves drawn to a bright series of green and blue neon lights. He'd never been inside the place but he had heard of it a couple times though and only good things. All he knew about the policy was that he had to be of legal drinking age, like men, and answer some questions at the front door. Plus, his first time there, like all establishments of the type, he got an incredible discounted rate. Cheap, relaxing atmosphere, a drink, and a pretty boy sounded like the exact thing he needed to unwind after the whirlwind of events from his past few months.

Deciding that was definitely what he wanted from the weekend Eren drove around until he found a suitable parking space. He didn't necessarily know if there was a dress code or not but he hoped he at least didn't seem too rough. When he opened the front door his eyes scanned the area. It was much more immaculate than he thought it would be. A two story area with a bar downstairs and a lounge area of leather sectionals next to it followed by a large karaoke area while upstairs there seemed to be much more private booths among a couple rooms and something else near the entrance of the velvet, spiral staircase.

Next to the door was a deep cherry wood lacquered podium and a roped off entrance to the rest of the building. He was a bit curious until he read the white and gold trimmed sign _"please wait to be served."_ It made sense, he supposed, that they would await to see who exactly would be available for entertaining someone.

While his mind processed the environment a man of about his height in a navy suit with a deep copper hair and olive eyes approached the podium "Hi, can I help you this evening?"

Smiling his best smile Eren gave a slight inclination of his head "I certainly hope so. I'm just here to have a couple drinks, enjoy some company, and relax after a tiring few weeks."

"Very well. I'll need to see your I.D. please," he offered out hand and Eren handed it over "ah, Mr. Jaeger. Here you are."

Retrieving his I.D. Eren slid it back into his wallet, secretly cheering that it worked, "Thank you very much."

"My name is Mr. Cooper and I own this establishment. If you don't mind before we need to discuss a couple things, some may be rather _invasive."_ His eyes brightened and his smile widened as he gestured to a place just behind the podium.

Following, he took a seat across from him "By all means, please ask. I understand."

Nodding his head Mr. Cooper continued and began to scribble his responses on a note pad removed from his lapel "Alright, well, I take it this is your first time here."

"It is," he answered politely.

"And do you have an attraction to men? This is to protect our hosts from wasting their time on someone who simply wishs to use this as a novelty joke."

"I do. I'm pansexual."

"Very well. Thank you for being honest and pleasant. Now, what would you say is the most attractive quality in this list: charm, humor, vibrancy, shyness, physical appearance.

"Humor."

"Alright, now would you say you're more of an introverted person usually or an extrovert?"

"Definitely an extrovert."

"Okay. Would you prefer to be entertained or entertain?"

"Be entertained."

"Do you have a preference for more feminine qualities or masculine?"

"I have no preference."

"Good! Okay, where are you from?"

"I'm from Shiganshina."

"Very nice. Last question, do you have any specifications for your host? We do like to make sure we find the best fit for your time here."

Eren paused a moment and nodded "Uh, I have a rather peculiar sense of humor so perhaps someone that can handle a little sarcasm here and there."

Smile widening on his lips the man stood and beckoned him to follow as they passed the velvet barricade "Have a seat here and I'll send your host over. I have the perfect match for you." He smiled and nodded as Mr. Cooper walked off. Taking a seat around the side of the bar in a corner booth Eren leaned into the back of the sectional relaxing. A few minutes had passed and he began to wonder when his host would arrive. He'd felt a little off at first but during his wait he'd gotten rather comfortable and listened to the sounds of chatter and singing filling the establishment.

He was glancing over towards the bar contemplating trying his luck when a voice interrupted his thoughts "Welcome to Oasis, I'm L, and I'll be your---" When Eren turned around his eyes widened and his hand rushed over his mouth to hide his laughter. Levi was standing in front of him adjusting his cufflinks. At no point did he ever assume this was Levi's job but at least he looked the part. Jet black hair shining beneath the lighting in a black 3 piece suit and his eyes were bright and bold now looking far more blue than they ever had.

 _"Oh my god..."_ Eren whispered under his breath as he examined Levi's dress.

Levi shook his head and waved his hands **"Oh no..... _hell no!"_**   He hadn't any time to say anything before he was stomping off to find someone, presumably who Eren figured was his boss. It was a while before Levi returned with more than a scowl on his face as he sat down. Eren hadn't a clue as why he would be so angry but then again he was hiding his work from everyone and he'd just discovered his secret. Then it hit him, when they'd discussed Jean's brother Andrew being a host he'd been defensive about the job and knew a lot more than the average person. He was also friendly with Jean's brother so that meant that he'd finally figured out where Jean's brother worked.

Eren cleared his throat and leaned back against the sofa "So....you're a _host."_

"I am. You can't tell _anyone_ about this Eren I could lose my scholarship for this," Levi spoke softly as his eyes met his own.

"I didn't plan on telling anyone because me being here means you know a little secret about me too. By working here I assume you know the questions I had to ask to be allowed in," Eren smiled in response.

He nodded his head slowly "Yeah, that not only do you like men you like men like me or what I pretend to be when I'm here. Also, Eren," he leaned in to his shoulder whispering lowly "you're not 21 so I also _know_ you're sporting a fake I.D."

The heat of his breath tickled his skin as he spoke but he refused to give in "Mhmm. I am. Are you gonna tell on me?"

"If you keep my secrets I'll keep yours," Levi promised as he backed away "because while our guests have to like men to be here our hosts do not. A little unfair? Perhaps but we're con men."

"So are you straight?" Eren asked more than a bit curious.

Levi grinned "I don't _think_ so."

"But you dated that Robby woman or whatever from the party so you aren't gay are you? Was she right?"

"Nope, I'd like to think I'm perfectly fine walking the middle line. You?"

"Same place personally," Eren shrugged "now I do believe I came here to be entertained Levi so why don't you entertain me for the night?"

Taking advantage of his lack of knowledge Levi smirked "Ah, but see, my job isn't to cater to you alone. I have other people to entertain and speaking of. Someone just ordered a bottle of Don Perigon Pink so excuse me." Eren was more than confused as Levi slid out of the booth and sauntered across the room to a table of women surrounded by, who he figured were, the hosts of the club. Glasses were raised in the air and everyone was chatting about something Eren couldn't make out from his distance. When Levi returned to his table he straightened his tie and took a seat at his side with one arm over the back of the sofa and one leg dangling neatly from the other.

Eren scoffed "So, this is the pretty boy routine, huh? I have to say that it's not bad but why don't you tell me the rules of this place?"

Levi brushed his hair from his face and shrugged "It's not a pretty boy routine. It's more like being charming and providing a fantasy for whatever someone wishes. I'm here to listen and pretend I genuinely care about the events of their day. I'm basically a fake boyfriend. I get paid to listen, lavish with attention, and drink with guests. Rules are a guest is never allowed to know my real name though you're a little late on that one. I am not to be touched unless I give that direction expressly. If you buy me a drink I have to drink all of it in one go. My time is paid for and it is a privilege. If you want me to exclusively stay with you the entire night you're gonna have to pay for that. My job is to go around to a lot of people and spread out my time but money rules this place and when someone orders something expensive like a bottle of champagne it requires everyone's attention for a bit."

There were so many rules and regulations he was surprised Levi even liked it there "So, that's a lot of stuff. Just how expensive are you Levi?"

 _"Incredibly,"_ he chuckled "I'm the often number one or two host in the establishment. You'll know my rival as Jean's elder brother."

"You didn't answer my question. Think I can buy your time tonight?" Eren asked with a sly grin.

Pushing his sleeve up to reveal an immaculate silver watch Levi looked back to him "We close around 2 and it's a little before midnight right now, so I think 2 hours of my time should be enough before you wanna push me out of this booth."

"So you're gonna let me? I feel so honored," Eren snickered. "I get my bill at the end of everything, correct?"

"Correct. Now, be thinking of what you'd like to do while I go inform everyone else so they can take my tables." Levi rose from the booth and shuffled off to somewhere he was unaware of. He was too busy thinking of what kind of horrible thing he could have Levi do. He'd had to deal with enough of his shit on the field and while he did enjoy being around Levi he just wanted one small dose of payback. Just before Levi returned he had come up with the perfect idea.

The moment Levi sat down Eren's lips curled deviously "I know what we should do. First I wanna talk with you for a bit but.......before this place shuts down....you're gonna _sing_ to me Levi. I'm gonna pick your song too. Until then, why don't you show me this persona of yours? I wanna see you try to be _charming."_


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so my charging cord for my computer is out. That being said I have ordered a replacement but it'll get here in fuck knows how long. Im using the last of battery to update for y'all. Happy Easter (early) to those who celebrate and to those who don't happy lich Jesus day xD enjoy a moment you've all been waiting for.
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

The moment he sat down and Eren's lips curled deviously he knew it was going to be bad "I know what we should do. First I wanna talk with you for a bit but.......before this place shuts down....you're gonna  _ sing _ to me Levi. I'm gonna pick your song too. Until then, why don't you show me this persona of yours? I wanna see you try to be  _ charming." _ Oh no. God no. That was basically impossible. He was having a hard enough time trying to keep his cool as it was. 

Levi took a deep breath and agreed anyway "Alright, Eren. I'll gladly sing but don't get mad at me when I butcher whatever it is you pick."

"Oh, don't underestimate yourself," he snickered wryly "I'm sure it's better than Marco."

"Almost anyone is better than Marco haha." He managed a small smile and tried his hardest to suffocate the words in the back of his mind. If Eren wanted him to try to be charming he'd do his best. The only thing he had to do was pretend he was someone else. Eren couldn't be the funny, pain in his ass, pretty, lab partner Eren, he had to be someone else. His mind was fighting it but he managed to lean over and tilt his head to the side as he placed a gentle hand to Eren's knee. "Now, what did you want to talk about Eren? Anything specific?"

Intrigued, Eren rose a brow and looked down at his hand "Not bad. You have enough of a striking presence for that to work on the weak willed but you're gonna have to try  _ harder _ for me." Matching him move for move Eren leaned in until their noses were fractions away from brushing "Let's talk about you. You don't discuss personal stuff here but I'd like to think I'm different. So, how about it Levi?" As those velvet lips purred his name he felt his blood flare in his veins.

Trying to not look as rattled as he felt he held the gaze and spoke lowly "What do you want to know, Eren?"

Eren smirked "100% honesty?"

"Completely," Levi stated flatly before running his hand up his leg softly "but only if you do the same."

"Deal." Eren sat back and thought for a moment before responding "Why did you think something happened between us at the party?"

Levi groaned, hoping that was one of the things he would stray from "Ugh, straight to it then huh. Foreplay is  _ important  _ Eren, god." Leaning back on the sofa he pinched the bridge of his nose and began "I thought the two of us fooled around a bit because when I am drunk my mind really likes people..... _ really  _ likes people."

Eren paused and knit his brows "So it could have been anyone?"

Wishing he hadn't agreed to be honest, Levi shook his head "Absolutely  **not** . Drunk me still has standards but he's a lot more honest than sober me."

Grin widening he leaned into Levi's shoulder batting his eyes "You saying you like me then?"

Looking over at him with a smile he shook his head "I cannot begin to say the word  _ no _ hard enough. I do not like you, I don't really know you Eren, but I don't need to know you to know that you  _ aren't ugly." _

The moment of shock on Eren's face was brilliant before it twisted into something smug "You just think I'm not ugly. _ How sweet." _

Softening his voice he called "Hey, I said you weren't ugly and that's all you get. Now, why did you suddenly have a change of heart on the field?" 

Eren straightened up and looked down at the table "I had some help. Armin and a few of the guys helped me train a week or two and I had something to get off my chest. When I found out I was going about it the wrong way I switched my directive. Don't get me wrong, I am an asshole, but I'm absolutely  _ nothing  _ like Brandon McNabe."

"I see," Levi chuckled "I wasn't very different from you when I got here either. I was full of myself but I had my ass beat down by the team. I had to be shown that there was always someone training to be stronger, faster, better than me and I needed to fight to keep my place because any day someone could have taken it from me. I learnt I was not as good as I thought I was. My team showed me how to be better."

Quirking his head Eren looked confused as he responded "So.....you were trying to kick my ass to get me to understand that? To treat me in similar way hoping it helped."

"Something like that," he smiled "if that hadn't worked I was gonna punch you in the face."

"You got pretty close once if I recall. So, why'd you become a host and risk losing everything?" 

"My mother died leaving Isabel and I to ourselves. My sister couldn't do it on her own, she was still in high school then, and I don't care what I have to do so long as she can be okay. I work enough to put us both through school, pay all the bills, and anything else that could come up. I need to do this because without it we're dead in the water. Erwin is the only one who knows about it. It's part of why he makes sure I'm always okay, ya know? I work late nights, I get up early, I practice, I do my school work, and I start it all over again. I'm not gonna lie and say it's not hard because it is. Some days I doubt if I can keep going but all I have to do is see Is smile and I'm back to myself again. I don't care, Eren, if I lose everything so long as she doesn't."

Eren nodded gently "I understand that. If something ever happened to my mom I don't know what I'd do. My sister means the world to me and she reminds me of you. I have no doubt I'd be Isabel in your situation. Do you stay because you make good money here?"

He responded with a gentle smile "Yeah, decent enough. I have a few loyal customers. I'm not a total slut like a few of my host brothers but I do get the occasional gift as well."

"Really?  _ Slut _ huh? Does that mean they sleep with their customers?" Eren waggled his eyebrows.

Leaning forward to hover by his lips, Levi's eyes searched his and whispered lowly "Yes. Why? Did you wanna hire me for  _ that _ too?"

Jumping Eren shook his head "Well, no--- Look-- I was just curious."

"Hahaha," Levi leaned back and cackled "that was good. The look on your face! Sorry but I'm one of two hosts that does not sleep with their clients."

Feeling a bit ridiculed Eren rolled his eyes "Whatever, Levi. I'm just proud of you for not stammering when you get that close to me since I know you're hella  _ awkward _ with pretty people and I'm apparently  _ "not ugly." _

Recoiling Levi grumbled "It's really fucking hard okay?! Having to see you Monday is gonna be fucking strange."

Eren shrugged it off "Poor thing haha and you know it won't be weird unless you make it that way. I don't have a problem.....but you know since you close in about 10 minutes how about we head over to the karaoke?"

Sliding out of the booth Levi bowed at the waist offering out his hand "Sure." Eren giggled and sarcastically took a hold of his arm as they walked across the expansive room. Levi had received a few questioning glances but pushed them aside and stepped up on the small stage. Tinkering with the machine he turned it on and brought up the selection screen. Gesturing to the machine he beckoned Eren up to the screen "Alright so it's a touch screen. Just scroll through the songs and don't worry we basically have to know every single fucking song. Pick what you want then sit in  _ that," _ he gestured to a singular leather arm chair "seat." Doing just that Eren moved through several screens of songs before he decided and took a seat.

Levi was already knowing this was a bad idea. The moment Eren was seated and the bars of the intro came on he grimaced. Singing Christina Aguilera was not exactly his forte but damn it if he wasn't going to try. If Eren wanted to see him embarrass himself he picked the wrong song. Urie had a basic routine to this song he'd witnessed a million times with the men he brought in. Trying to replicate it would be difficult but if it could make Eren blush even a little he'd feel like he won.

As the song reached the lyric he laughed and made a series of dramatic motions to the flow of the song. Internally he was laughing and screaming so hard he couldn't handle it but he managed. What had made it worse was that as close was approaching he began to gain an audience of his coworkers. Maybe he did begin to regret replicating Urie's choreography as he watched him from stage left. 

Getting closer to Eren as he hopped off the stage had began to knot his stomach. At least he thought it would be funny to see how Eren would react to him crawling into his lap. Brushing his hand past his cheek he leaned down singing lyrics by his ear. He could feel Eren tense and that in itself was nice. Continuing his action he let his lips just brush Eren's skin as he placed a firm palm on his chest. 

As he slid it up languidly he looped it around his neck and met his gaze  _ "Tell your mother, your brother, your sister, and your friends. And the others, your lovers, better not be present tense." _ His stern look as he raised a brow put Eren back a moment. The second he grabbed his chin and hovered in front of his lips as he sang seductivel _ y "cause I want everyone to know that you are mine and no one else's"  _ had caused a radioactive cherry hue to tint his cheeks. Thankful for only half of the song on the machine Levi smirked and sat the microphone down.

There was clapping behind him and Eren swallowed "Nice." 

Urie ran up to Levi as he climbed off Eren and flung himself around him "Ah, and look at you, L! See! I knew you could do it if you just tried! But no, you always tell Urie you'd never do it with him!"

Levi groaned "Urie, please, not now. He is the last person who needed to see that but I was stupid and let him pick the song." 

Andrew slid up to Eren leaning on the chair "So, who are you exactly? I feel like I've seen you before."

Turning to catch Andrew nosing around Levi pushed him back "Who told you guys?"

"Ross. He said to keep him after close," Andrew smirked and shifted back towards Eren "now, why don't you answer me?"

Eren howled with laughter as he met Andrew’s gaze  _ "Holy shit!  _ Hahaha you must be Jean's brother! You two are almost dead ringers!"

His face falling Andrew turned to Levi "Oh my god, L. When you said you knew him....he's on the team isn't he?!"

"Yeah, guys this Eren....he's my running back. As of last night....well you guys heard on the radio, but he'll be basically one of my go-to's on the field," Levi responded with a huff while Eren waved as everyone cast their eyes on him.

When Ross finally appeared he sighed deeply and placed a hand on Levi's shoulder "I'm so sorry, Levi. I hate to put you in this position. I should have read his name a bit harder." Shifting to Eren, Ross met his gaze with a flat, stern voice "Mr. Jaeger. It has come to my attention that you were caught unaware as the rest of us. You do know, however, that you cannot reveal a word of Levi's employment to anyone."

He nodded "I know that."

"If you will prevent a leaking of this information I will allow you to return here. The two of us may find one another beneficial. Without Levi all of us would lose something so in a show of good faith, you will not be charged tonight. Should you return we'll treat you with the utmost respect and whatever you wish is yours at a generous discount."

"Only if Levi is my host when I come back. I don't want anyone else."

Levi sighed "Goddammit, Eren, fine. If you come back I'll be your host but you can only come on weekends. That's my own preference."

Eren nodded "I wouldn't wish you anymore undue stress. You already drool on your papers in biochem. So, I guess we have a deal. No one will find out from me that Levi works here. I appreciate it, gentleman." Walking over to Levi he whispered "Need to talk to you."

A bit caught off guard Levi trudged off to the front door behind him "What's up?"

"You said you're not allowed to do a lot of things.....are you allowed to walk me to my car?" Eren asked a bit softly.

Glancing down at his wrist he shrugged "Technically I'm off the clock so it's fine." He followed behind him as he exited the building and walked to his car. Levi stood silently watching as he unlocked the doors and then turned his back to the driver door. Before he knew it Eren's arms were around him. It happened so suddenly and he had no idea why. Completely lost on the action he failed to reciprocate it.

Eren's voice was louder this time as he spoke and tugged him harder against his chest "I don't know how you do it, Levi, I really don't. What I do know is that you're  _ incredible  _ and don’t worry, your secrets are safe with me. I learnt a lot about you tonight and I'm sorry for being such an intolerable douche in the beginning. I also know that you said I wasn't allowed to touch you but, as you pointed out, you're off the clock." As he pulled away, Levi went to speak but his words died on his lips when Eren kissed him and stole them. His lips were warm, silken, and he tasted so sickeningly sweet yet he didn't know in that moment if he wanted to kiss him back or not. He stood so silently still until Eren backed up and shoved his shoulder with a wide, playful grin "I appreciate you willing to serve me today. See ya Monday, dude."

His head was quickly awhirl with a myriad of thoughts as he turned to walk back inside. He had no retort for any of Andrew's comments and all he could do was blankly stare ahead. Why had Eren kissed him for just a second then called him dude and shoved him? Was he messing with him? Was it payback for the karaoke? Was this Eren being friendly? It was the shortest kiss on the planet but he was still completely unsure of what was going on. Trying his hardest he pushed through the end of the night chores ignoring everyone who'd spoken, too preoccupied on trying to figure out what it all meant. 

The drive home was rough as his mind still hadn't calmed down. Maybe he just needed to stop thinking about it. Surely Eren meant nothing by it and he was just a paranoid guy that was too preoccupied with the thought a boy he thought was cute kissed him in jest. He decided finally to chalk it up to nothing and move on with his night. With that plan in mind as soon as he arrived home he decided to head straight to bed. His brain needed a rest, he'd had a long couple of days and as far as he knew it could only get worse so he pushed away the thought. 

Sunday was a day off to relax and catch up on all his school work along with the usual labor of household chores. By keeping his mind and body focused on other things he had managed to forget about the kiss for the entire day. Isabel even mentioned going out to dinner later which he figured would be a nice change of pace. Once he finished up with cleaning and homework he decided to take Is out for a nice dinner and have a drink while he was out. It wasn't something they got to do often so he enjoyed the chance to sit back and enjoy his time with his sister until his mind floated back to one thing: he hadn't done game research. 

All day he'd been too busy trying to keep his mind occupied he'd forgotten he needed time to go over the tapes for their next game. The Dauper Demons were one hell of a well rounded team and he remembered that. If they got better players this could be Orvud all over again and this time they didn't have Farlan to save their asses. It hit him in that moment that now everything he did had to be coordinated with Eren. Not only would he have to see him in class, at practice, spend the majority of practice teaching him about his clues to plays, but now he'd have to see him at his place of work. 85% of his time was going to be spent with Eren Jaeger. Life just had a lovely way of kicking him in the teeth it seemed.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, guys, here's the lowdown. I got my charger in so I'm giving you Sunday's chapter today and will still update on the coming Sunday. My computer seems to have deleted all of another story I had so I'll be writing this and trying to get that story straightened out. In the mean time, it's that time again. For my JeanMarco people, you know I did a survey to see what the next fic I should write would be. Well, I'm doing that now with Ereri, JeanMarco, and a few others. If you'd like to leave a suggestion on what you'd like to see up next ranging from Ranch AU's to Sequels click here and be on your way ----[Click Here For Survey!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLScjTwIc7PcGgEAzeM1Kb-x7nWsjy4DeyTNNM6cCPD8qB3NInA/viewform?usp=sf_link)
> 
> I greatly appreciate the input as always and hope that you enjoy this chapter of Levi's minute loss of sanity.
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

Come Monday morning he was less than thrilled about having to spend his time in a pair of scrubs. Having to report for clinicals wasn't exactly the best part of the week since they'd finally began. Interning at a facility specializing in sports medicine was great, he'd learn a lot, but he'd also be reminded of his own injury at every turn. No doubt was presented in his mind that at some point he'd been seeing his own injury walk into his doctor's office. For the time being, however, he was focusing on getting his first hand experience on wrapping injuries, reading x-rays and patient charts, and recommending certain physical activities to restrengthen muscle tissues.

During his time at the clinic he'd discovered the doctor he was with often found massage therapy to be one of the best actions to take for recovering muscle. Thinking back to the time Eren had massaged his shoulder for him he did find that it helped him. Afterwards his arm had felt amazing and he'd been able to throw a lot harder during the game and thanks to that they'd been able to win. It seemed like just maybe he needed to look into it himself because if he could do that before his games he might actually stand a chance of not completely wearing himself down. With the idea on his mind he began to peruse the selection of brochures on the various facilities in the area offering the kind of massage therapy he'd need.

After examining some of them he knew he'd never be able to find the time to go so he stuffed the pamphlets into his notebook and headed off to the next class. Unfortunately having more rock climbing with Marco was not as fun as it seemed. The big mouth was a distraction to say the least but they did manage to talk while on the wall. Marco seemed to be curious about his arm and it's condition as of late so he simply said it was a little stiff that morning, which it was, and that the rock climbing helped to stretch out the muscle even if it did make him a little sore. Of course in response Marco gave him his disapproving glare but he simply shrugged it off and proceeded to the top of the wall before dropping off.

He didn't have much time to care about the progression of the day. There were only more lectures to listen to and more pages of his notebooks to fill with notes. Nothing else of the day seemed to capture his attention. He was just a passenger of the movement of time as the day carried on and that was fine with him. The only thing that seemed to capture his attention and hold it was practice. Busy changing, he'd not been paying much attention to who was coming and going. While he was in the middle of placing one of his contacts he received a hard slap to his back making him miss and poke himself in the eye.

 **"Ow!"** He scowled quickly as he turned only for his expression to morph into one of surprise and joy.

"Don't blind yourself, L," Farlan chuckled "we already got one great player off the field we don't need another."

Hugging him tightly Levi shook his head "I promise I won't unless you smack me again. It's good to see ya man, so what are you doing in the locker room? Gonna tape me up?"

Farlan grinned deviously "Not me," turning his head over his shoulder he called out "Eren, come over here, need your help."

Before he could voice a dissenting opinion Eren was padding over in nothing but his boxers "What's up, Farlan? Good to see you, man."

"Yeah, you too," he smiled softly before turning to Levi "but anyways, you're going to start taping Levi's shoulder. I'll show you how to do it so don't worry. You took my job on the field so you get off it too. It's your job to make sure this asshole doesn't hurt himself anymore than he already is. By that, I mean, you gotta learn to watch his signs closely so he doesn't have to push himself any harder than necessary. Don't you let him go out there if he's not in the best shape he can be in for his condition, got me?"

Eren nodded "Sure do. Thank you for trusting me."

"Uh, excuse me," Levi cut in with knit brows "don't _I_ get a say in this?"

 **"No,"** the two answered in unison. Levi scowled at them before Farlan spun his index finger around asking him to turn. Obeying with a heavy sigh he turned around and pulled his shirt off after he'd managed to get in his contacts. Tossing the roll of tape to Eren he patiently waited for the lesson to finish as Farlan began instructing him on how best to lay the tape along Levi's shoulder as if he'd not done it before. He had to admit though, Eren's lingering touch down his skin as he smoothed over the tape was making his mind race. It was hard not to ignore it especially after the kiss they shared, it only made the question "What did it mean?" echo harder in his brain.

Once he finished taping up his shoulder Levi slipped on a piece of padding at the top of his shoulder made for his injury. He'd come to find out that certain sleeves and foam padding for contact sports injuries existed that he could wear beneath his uniform and help keep him from hurting it any worse. Thankfully it fit rather comfortably beneath his gear and he was able to move comfortably once out on the field. Farlan joined them out on the field as it was a day to structure Eren and his relationship on the grass. Everyone knew the two weren't completely in sync with one another and that had to be remedied.

Assisting with the problem at hand Farlan stood back with Eren as Levi had to practice calling plays and making last second changes. While in the few seconds Eren had to make the judgment call Farlan would ask what it was Levi was asking for. If he answered wrong Farlan gave him hell and let Reiner tackle him to the dirt. Levi did find himself getting a kick out of that bit but overall Eren was making a lot of progress in learning his subtle clues. If he thumped his left finger five times against the ball he was changing directions to the right and the vice-versa was also correct.

Learning every single little motion he made was going to take a while. No one expected Eren to be perfect in a week so the next game was going to be a toss up but it was then that Farlan said something that took him off guard. Offering to make a list of the little things Levi did to call plays and change them, Farlan said that he'd provide Eren the list so that he could study them and he'd be available for more practice with the guys if he needed it. He began to wonder just how often Eren had asked them for help on reading him and learning more about the plays. Eren seemed to be trying to make sure he'd be ready for the game Friday, and those ahead, and that made Levi a bit more than happy.

To see Eren working so hard to try to get everything down and be an integral part of the team was exactly what he wanted. Now it seemed like he was ready to earn everything he got including his praise so Levi made sure to make a mental note of that as they went off to the weight room. During his time on the various machines he began to find his arm shaking before he'd even completed his reps. It wasn't good and he didn't need anyone seeing it so he tried his damnedest to finish up his reps and sneak back off to the locker room so that he could ice his shoulder. Relaxing back against the lockers as he held it to his skin he took a deep breath and thought back to therapy. Maybe he could try to find the time to at least see if one session was worth it.

Interrupting his train of thought Eren called out to him "Hey, Cap, want me to get that tape off you?"

He nodded "Sure, just be easy, I'm a bit sore." Eren did as he asked and tried his best to do it quickly and painlessly though it wasn't entirely possible to do so. Levi's skin was a bit red and he still ached so he just then excused himself to shower and hope the heat relieved what tension had built up. After he showered he decided to gather his things and head out early. Slipping out of practice a few minutes early wasn't much of a big deal and he knew that Eren wouldn't be tattling on him anytime soon. Besides, Erwin knew he had to work and a few minutes out of the weight room wasn't exactly going to kill him.

Work that night had kept him far busier than it normally had and thus he'd been thankful for the few extra minutes of sleep he'd gotten after practice. Running himself ragged from one party to the next, Levi spent his night bouncing from table to table and drinking flutes of champagne as clients ordered quite a few bottles. He had no idea what Monday had been so bad that they needed that much champagne but he was making money from it so he couldn't be too upset about it. In the end it had been an exhausting night and by the time he got home he went to straight to bed and saved the shower for the next morning. It had been far too long a night to have only 3 hours of sleep but he somehow managed.

Coffee and lots of it was the only thing managing to help him get through his first few classes of the day and even then it was barely enough. He'd found himself drifting off several times in class but he figured he could allow himself a few minutes at least. After a nap he'd return to listening to the lecture and taking notes but he was more than a bit burnt out. By 1pm he was ready to collapse into the floor, finding himself yawning at nearly every turn but biochemistry class was bound to wake him up just a bit. At least he'd hoped it'd wake him up but Hanji was lecturing and he was nodding off.

Eren nudged him softly "Hey, did you work last night? You seem tired as hell, dude."

Glaring Levi nodded "Of course I did. I got home at 3:30 this morning and got up at 6:45 so, yeah, I'm tired."

Brow arched Eren clucked his teeth "Tsk, you're gonna be dead by practice. How about you nap now and I'll let you have my notes after class? It looks like that's all we're doing today so it won't be missing much."

"Ugh," Levi groaned "fine but please wake me after 30 minutes if I don't wake up before then." Eren agreed and Levi sank his head down to his crossed arms ready to let the world around him fade out for a bit. With Hanji's voice in the background shrieking excitedly about the topic of molecule bonding he had a difficult time of it at first but eventually was able to block it out. Twenty minutes later he stretched out as he yawned managing to sling his notebook off the table and into the floor. Upon first waking up, drawing attention to himself wasn't exactly what he needed but neither was what happened next. As he bent down to get his notebook it seemed that Eren had the same idea putting them near nose to nose as they looked up.

Fingers curling around the notebook Eren lifted it from the ground "Here."

Clearing his throat and rapidly backing out of the realm of his personal space Levi took the notebook "Erm...thanks." Just as he twisted back in his seat his pamphlets cascaded from the cover of the notebook scattering to the floor. Of course that would be his luck as Eren reached down to assist in gathering them up. After he placed two on the table he opened one and noticed the starred sections of the massage therapy times.

"You're looking into massage therapy?" Eren questioned with a hint of intrigue lacing his words.

"It seemed like a good idea," Levi offered casually. "While I was doing my clinical hours yesterday I noticed it's a rather highly recommended treatment during physical therapy to repair damage. I started looking into it for myself but I just don't have the time to do it."

Eren shrugged "I dunno, I mean, you could always let _me_ do it."

Levi stared back at him incredulously _"I'm sorry?_ Yeah that's just what I need."

"What?" Eren asked as he faced him intently "I've done it once and I told you that I'm a sports therapy major. If I massage your shoulder before a game or even at halftime it could really help. I could even do it before I tape it."

"I'll, uh, think about it," he replied, not quite sure how the team would handle that spectacle. "I just think it'd draw a lot of attention and then you'd become team masseuse."

"Hmmm, it might draw some attention but if that's what you're worried about," Eren glanced around and leaned in "then I can do it after class before we head to practice. I don't think Hanji would mind if we skip out a few minutes early. C'mon."

Unsure, truly, of how to act he just agreed knowing it'd helped last time "Okay, fine." The grin that split Eren's face took him by surprise as he'd seemed so genuinely happy about the opportunity. Securing a slight hold around his wrist Eren tugged him out of the classroom giving Hanji a nod as they departed to head down the hall to a bathroom. Not exactly thrilled by the fact he'd just been dragged into a bathroom Levi stared back at him warily before he was shoved into a stall while Eren locked it behind him.

"Take your shirt off," Eren instructed before sighing "it's better to have my hands on your skin than on your clothes. Works better, ya know?"

"Alright." Complying with the demand he shrugged his messenger bag off his shoulder and turned around as he unbuttoned his shirt. Once off he folded it neatly over his arm and Eren set to work kneading his fingers around the muscle at the top of his shoulder. At first he cringed at the touch, it kind of hurt to have Eren's fingers digging into his sore, achy muscles but after a few moments it was once again more than heavenly. He swore he could have sank into the touch it'd felt so amazing and then he began to wonder just how good with his hands Eren really was.

Suddenly amazed by the progress of his own thoughts Levi had to try to will it away from his mind. Why he'd began to think of Eren in such a manner he knew but he was hoping to suppress it for far longer. Sure, he'd been over it a million times in his head, he was just pretty and nothing else......right? Or was it from that fucking kiss? Was he beginning to see Eren in more light than he assumed? They were on friendly levels and had shared a lot about one another but he didn't know the moment he began to actively sexualize Eren. He tried his damnedest to shake it from his head and just enjoy the touch, sink back into the action, and nothing else. It seemed Eren had noticed his relaxation as well as his earlier tensing.

While working his fingers across his skin Eren chuckled "Enjoying it a bit?"

Levi hummed "Mhmm, kinda hurts sometimes but it does feel good now."

"Thank you," he beamed brightly "I was always told I had rather magic fingers. I used to hang out in the clinic when I was little so I watched a lot of stuff and I learn best by watching."

"It definitely worked out," Levi replied as Eren stopped "but I think we do have to get down to practice before Erwin gets to kick our asses for being late."

Eren ran his hand flat down his back and sighed "Yeah, I guess that's true." He tried to ignore the chills it'd sent down his spine to feel the warmth of Eren's hand soaring down his body and began to tug his shirt back on. It had been a near miracle no one had broken into the bathroom to hear their weird bathroom massage. That would have been a very strange thing to try to explain and so it seemed luck was on his side in those 13 minutes. After he slid on his shirt and buttoned it Eren departed from the bathroom first going out to his car while Levi stayed behind a moment to calm himself.

Splashing some water on his face at the sink he stared back at his reflection. It wasn't hard to see the slight flush in his cheeks and he'd began to curse himself. He hated how magnificent Eren's hands had felt on his skin. Exactly what was happening to him? Someone pretty kissed him as a joke and he was getting worked up over it? That wasn't like him. He was someone who thought out all the details of those things and decided it was pure hogwash to feel such excitement over something so simple. How had Eren managed to make him bypass his own thought process? What part of him was so damn enrapturing exactly? His smile, his eyes, his laugh, the way he had such a delicate, warm touch, the kiss they'd shared for a fleeting second, his smart mouth, or maybe his humor?

What it was he truly didn't know. He couldn't find it in him to understand it all. No one he'd ever been with could make him this crazy from just a simple connection and here he was losing it over Eren Jaeger. There was one question that could solve all his problems. What was that kiss for? If he'd known that perhaps he could find some clarity in his actions and see if his own thoughts were justified. As of then it was all one befuddled haze clouding his better judgment and he knew it had to be resolved soon. For a bit he'd push it to the back of his mind and force himself to forget about it.

At practice he managed to just that and he focused on only the game at hand. Farlan had given Eren his approval when he'd taped up his shoulder and on the field his arm seemed to be giving him an easy time. His motions were more fluid, he was able to throw harder, and he didn't feel any sharp pains pull as he lifted his arm. It seemed that massage had done the trick to helping him out and in return when Eren had managed to complete play switches he'd earned the "Good job, Eren," he'd given him. Watching him just light up at the little bit of praise was sweet, he'd looked so gorgeous smiling like that, but he returned back to the game quickly after.

Overall the day at practice had been well. Eren was learning swiftly and the possibilities of making the game a good one was increasing the more they practiced. Before work he'd even managed to go over a tape or two of Dauper so he could examine what plays would work best for he and Eren against them. Even while at work he began thinking to the game since it'd been rather slow. It wasn't normal for Tuesdays to be busy but there was hardly a soul in the place and so he had some downtime. Downing some coffee he decided to relax a bit in the lounge and watch some videos on youtube of the games before he got a text that jarred him.

 

 

 

 

 

Honestly surprising him a bit Levi was staring down at his phone for a bit trying to think of what Eren would ask him. Knowing Eren the question he was going to ask was likely to be something personal and difficult to articulate a response for. For some reason Eren seemed to ask him questions that tripped him up or made him show a side of his emotional vulnerability, which he didn't mind too much, but it seemed there was an underlying reason for it and that he wanted to know. Why exactly was Eren trying to get to know him so well? Oh well, he supposed it didn't matter so much now that he'd already promised him an answer to any question he could formulate.

Only Andrew jarred him from his mind when he'd laughed "Hahaha, doing an awful lot of smiling staring down at your phone there, L. What's up?"

Feeling the heat flush his face he stuffed the phone back into his inner lapel pocket and rolled his eyes "None of your business, Andrew." He'd huffed and walked off to head downstairs letting Andrew know that there was something definitely going on. If Andrew knew he'd never hear the end of it so he kept things to himself and returned to work for the few hours that remained. Ultimately the night was slow and dragged on so once he was home he was grateful for the ability to shower and head straight to bed since he had more clinical hours the next morning.

The day passed with more draining classes and interesting cases that presented at the clinic. It seemed his clinicals were the only decent part of the day even after practice. His arm had been stiff and achy without Eren's magical fingers to knead the tension out of it and thus his practicing suffered a bit. He'd taken a shower in hopes to dull it along with a pain pill and trudged through the rest of the day. Work had been busy enough to keep him occupied but not enough to run him completely ragged and so he managed to sleep decently and make it to biochemistry with a resolved idea.

"Okay," he stated once Eren sat down at their table "I wanna make a deal. You massage my shoulder before practice and games and you can have you want from me. Name it."

Eren stared owlishly for a moment before it registered and his lips broke into a grin "Haha, see it _did_ help! If I can have anything from you then I want you to help me study. I'm bad at it and you're clearly not. Also, help with my homework would be much appreciated."

"I'd love to do something so simple," Levi sighed "but I don't have the time for that Eren."

"Yes, you do," he responded quickly "you can do it while I have your time at the club."

Levi couldn't help but chuckle "Haha, you want me as a tutor? Fine. As long as I get paid for my time with you by the club and I don't have to deal with Ms. Francis then I'm so down for that."

Unable to resist Eren asked "Who's Ms. Francis?"

Fighting the snarl forming on his lip Levi sighed and rolled a wrist "She's an annoying, crotchety, old bat who comes into the club and does nothing but deal in backhanded compliments and try to get us to sleep with her. She's like a managing partner in some law firm so she's uppity and rich but finds nothing more appealing than tearing down the host she's with. The world's worst client. Worse than a straight man just looking to poke fun. Andrew and I often make bets to see who has to take her on since she only wants the best hosts which is Andrew and myself."

 _"Ruuudddeee,"_ Eren snickered.

"Maybe, but she's worse," Levi spat with a shudder.

"Well then," Eren grinned as he straightened up in his chair "I'm glad to be of service. Say, do you wanna go to Fifth Quarter when we win tomorrow night?"

Taking a moment to soak in his words Levi had to pause "Uh, what?"

Eren repeated himself "Do you wanna go to Fifth Quarter when we win tomorrow night?"

"That's what I like to hear," Levi smirked smugly "when _we_ win. **WE**. You're finally getting there so I'll tell you what if I don't get sacked too hard then yeah I'll be down to go."

"Great," Eren replied with a bit of a flush across his cheeks "If you feel up to it then, how about we play a round of pong together? Same team."

Levi arched a brow "You think Marco, or Farlan, will let you get away with stealing me from them?"

"You make a good point," he chuckled "but just one round? They can have you back after that."

With a smile as he turned back to the front of the class, Levi nodded "Okay, we'll see. It'll depend on how well you do in Friday's game."


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! All I have to say this morning is that I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter even with it's Law & Order theme music ending haha
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

Already upset with the night's turnout, being shoved towards the table wasn't helping his attitude "I can't believe you're making me do this."

Eren cackled "Ahaha, Levi, you said that if I did well you'd play a round with me."

"I know what I said," he seethed.

"Oh yeah?" Eren grinned "And what was the score tonight, huh?"

Biting back the bitter words Levi sighed heavily "24 to 7."

"And how many of those points were scored by me?" He asked, inflated ego already rising again.

"14," Levi answered through a grumble as he prepared to be Eren's partner in beer pong.

"Exactly, so let's get ready to buck up and kick those twins' asses!" Eren cheered as he pushed Levi forward.

Immediately Levi stopped and turned to face Eren "Oh no.... _you didn'_ t.....please tell me you didn't agree to face _both_ of them on the same team?!"

Eren nodded "Yeah? What of it?"

"Oh, great job, _you idiot!"_ Levi screeched placing a hand to his forehead "My god, they're going to murder us." At his apprehension Eren just scoffed and brought him up to the table where Ymir and Marco were already poised, ready to beat them. The two of them weren't allowed to be on the same team together unless asked by the rival team and Levi wanted to strangle Eren for it. After all, there was a reason they were never allowed to play together. It was always as if they were in each other's head, making shot after shot even performing trick shots that had no rhyme nor reason behind them. Showing off was the only reason the two liked to play together.....that and the little fact that no one had ever won against them.... _ever._

He knew that he'd said he'd play with Eren if he'd done well in the game. Eren had done a marvelous job on the field earlier in the night even after Dauper was the first team to get on the board. They'd made a rather nice comeback and stomped them into the grass so Eren deserved his prize but he didn't want to do it like this. There was no way they could win this game tonight. He'd resolved himself to drinking about the half the case of beer he'd brought and then texted Isabel that he'd probably be staying the night since Eren offered to play the twins. All he'd received in response were the letters _"R.I.P."_ and a laughing emoji. How fucking rude.

Just as he, in fact, had predicted they'd gotten schooled by the twins who together had only taken away 4 of their cups by the end of the game. It was a mess and Levi could only send the worst glare he had in his arsenal towards Eren who was a bit too tipsy to care. Instead of gloating Marco simply approached Eren and patted him on the head telling him never to challenge them again until he's better. Everyone got a giggle out of the spectacle, even Levi took a moment to snicker, but after it was over he and Eren slinked out of the room and headed into the kitchen.

"I hate you," Levi grumbled as they stood around the kitchen island.

Eren nodded wearily "I hate me too haha. Wanna eat pizza and chill?"

"Yeah," Levi replied as he grabbed a slice "I need something greasy to soak up this alcohol and so do you." As he sat in the usual recliner in the front room Eren joined him at his side. The two spent the night eating pizza, throwing an occasional handful of popcorn at each other, and laughing at whatever cheesy movies came playing across the screen. Having fun with Eren wasn't something he ever expected but, as much as he didn't want to admit it, he was having a blast relaxing with him. Just the two of them in the front room while everyone played pong or pool in the other rooms was a nice change from his usual time at Marco's.

Once he was decently able to think and stand he called Isabel to let her know he was sobering up but still going to stay over and be on the safe side. She agreed that it was for the best and only gave him the direction to behave himself. He'd laughed and decided to call it night after that. Leaving Eren to himself, he headed off to the pong room to inform Marco he needed to crash for the night and claimed the first bedroom. Afterwards he passed Eren and gave him a slight wave then slipped off to go sleep. Hopefully this night he'd hoped he'd not end up as confused as he had the last.

Fortunately for Levi there were no gaps in his memory and he'd remembered stripping down to his boxers this time. The lack of a throbbing headache, sensitivity to light, and the need to vomit meant that he wasn't hungover either. Even if he didn't feel too hot all that mattered was that he didn't have a hangover and that was enough to celebrate considering it was rare. When he finally dressed and made it out to the kitchen he noticed Eren speaking with a, once again, half naked Marco marked up to his neck and down to almost his knees. He should have been more careful than to parade about like that but he shrugged and squeezed between them to grab some aspirin.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything," Levi spoke softly as he downed his pills.

Marco shook his head "Nah, it ain't nothin' too much. Seems like Armin had a bit too much last night and drove off this morning forgettin' he kind of brought Eren. We were jus' talkin' 'bout it, considerin' taxis are 'bout his only option out here."

Levi sighed and hoped he wouldn't regret what he was about to do "Eren, how far off from downtown do you live?"

"Not much, about 20 minutes maybe. I live in an apartment off Church Lane and Moore Drive," Eren replied as he finished the glass of water in his hand.

"Okay, I can take you home on my way. It's that complex down near the rollerskating rink and candy shop right?" Levi asked to be sure of it's location since he'd never actually been to the complex.

Eren nodded "Yeah, that's the one."

"Sounds like y'all got it figured out," Marco yawned "I'ma head back to my bedroom and go back to sleep. If ya need anything L, help yourself, you know where everything is by now."

"Thanks Marco," he answered as he pulled Marco closer "and you better watch those marks. Someone's gonna find out eventually if you keep struttin' around here like a fucking peacock so be careful."

In response Marco smirked "Yeah, I gotcha. We'll be as careful as we can be for a while. Thanks for takin' Eren home jus' don't kill him on the way. See ya t'morrow, L."

He gave Marco a wave and turned to Eren "Go get your shit. We leave in ten minutes after I brush my teeth, and yes, before you ask I carry a spare in my overnight bag which I keep in the back of the jeep."

Eren held his hands in front of him "Dude, I wasn't _even_ gonna ask since it seems like you're here a lot anyway. I'll be on the deck waiting for you." As Levi turned off to get back to the bedroom he began to ask himself why he'd volunteered so quickly to take Eren home. It wasn't like he had much to do that day except some research and some cleaning. He could certainly afford to take a detour on the way home and it wasn't like anyone else was volunteering to do it. The more he tried to rationalize it to himself the more he just tried to forget he'd done it. In his head he sounded desperate to spend more time with Eren when the amount he had to see him now was more than enough.

Getting to the jeep once he finished gathering his bag he waved Eren over. The two sat rather silently for the first half of the ride after Eren had punched in his address into Levi's GPS system. It was strange and awkward driving as the silence stagnated between them and Levi could only keep the songs on his phone turned up so loud before they rattled the speakers in the car along with their heads. He preferred not to deal with it much and, almost as if he sensed it, Eren reached over to lower the volume so that he could speak.

"Uh, thanks," he said as he looked ahead.

Levi shrugged "Not a problem. I don't have to go too far out of my way. You only live about 8 minutes from me but I live closer to the campus."

"Oh," Eren replied as he shifted towards Levi "that's pretty nice. Easy drive to classes then?"

"Mmhmm, fairly, depending on the day and weather," he chuckled lightly.

Eren smiled "Well that's good. Where exactly do you live?"

Shifting his eyes towards Eren he arched a brow "Planning on a surprise visit? I live back on Mulberry Loop, second house on the right, red brick."

"Wow, that is close. Good to know I'm practically within walking distance," Eren said giving him a playful smile before he returned to glancing out the window.

"I don't always wear clothes when I'm home so no surprise visits," Levi snickered awaiting his reaction.

Eren just rolled his eyes "Dude, we shower in the same locker room. I've seen you naked."

As they approached the drive to the complex Levi chuckled "Well, still no visits and I'll hold myself to the same standard. What number are you?"

"214A," he answered as he gestured to the signs "so hook a left then a right and it's just up the hill."

Following the directions he soon pulled into the parking lot and put the jeep into park "Well, here we are. Get your work done and what you don't finish you can bring tonight since I believe I'll be seeing you later?"

"Yeah, around 11 or so," Eren replied as he pulled off his seatbelt and shifted in his seat to stare at Levi before smiling softly "thanks for the ride." Levi's heart had almost stopped in his chest as he noticed Eren cast his eyes down before thanking him. An awkward moment had been lingering on the air and since Eren quickly turned he knew he'd decided against kissing him. It only made Levi all the more awkward when all he could do in response was smile and nod. Once Eren was out of the jeep and safely approaching his apartment he pulled out of the parking spot and headed home.

In that moment he'd been so sure that Eren was going to kiss him, almost expecting it, with the way he'd acted. He was rather thankful it hadn't happened since he really wouldn't have known how to act for a second time but it might have meant something was off. Perhaps Eren was thinking of something, he didn't know what, but there wasn't exactly much time to think about since he had some game videos to watch. Before he headed home he went out of his way to bring Isabel another smoothie and grabbed himself a coffee. When he arrived it seemed that she had yet to get up to he scribbled out a note that announced her smoothie was in the fridge and he was in his room going over game footage.

Eventually he'd grown tired of scoping out plays and decided to go ahead and shower. Some things needed to be done around the house as well so he busied himself with that and making lunch for himself and Isabel. Apparently she'd been actually doing her homework and requested he lay her food atop her desk and see himself out so that she could focus. Just that little bit of her always made him proud. Sure, she might have skirted some things and driven him bonkers at times but he was reminded how hard she worked to keep what she had and it reminded him why he did what he did. To make her life easier, to provide as best as he could, he'd do whatever it took so seeing her take her studies seriously just gave him the boost he needed.

He'd done the things that needed to be done before he had to get ready for work. By 8 he was heading out and making the drive down to Oasis dressed in a three piece navy and cream suit. Ross was awaiting him the moment he stepped inside with a drink in hand gesturing out to the bar. With the face he was making he just knew there were customers there waiting on him already so he headed up to the lounge to write in his hours and then returned. Of course, as he expected, there was a party of 10 that he was assigning to him and Andrew. The joys of being a top host never seemed to cease when he was forced to sit between a gaggle of girls and pretend to care and tell them they were pretty over glasses of champagne.

By the time the party had left he was ready to keel over. There were a few more tables to handle and try to schmooze but he was beyond past the point of trying to listen intently and hang on every spoken word. Tonight he was relying solely on his looks to let him grace by. A touch here on the hand, a touch there at the knee, a brush of hair away from the face and it was all he could do to keep them from hanging off him. Some days he forgot how simple this task could be but others he remembered how everyone was different. Right then, all that mattered was the women he was hosting were enjoying themselves and he was making money while doing it.

It was only a little after 10:30pm when he began to settle down for the night. Going up to the bar he decided to order a whiskey and happened to catch sight of none other than Eren Jaeger strolling through the front door. Dressed in a pair of tight jeans, a jade dress shirt, and a pair of suspenders beneath a midnight sports coat Eren was presenting himself incredibly well. Finding his collar tightening at the sight Levi cleared his throat and decided to walk down to the entrance and welcome him into the club himself.

Stepping down the short steps, past the velvet rope, Levi amped up his charisma and smiled brightly as he offered out his arm to escort him "Welcome to Oasis. Right this way, please, sir."

Eren grinned taking the offered arm _"Why, thank you._ I think I like you like this, L."

"Don't get too excited, Eren," Levi chuckled as he led him up the stairs to a private corner booth "this is just my work persona coming out." Levi gestured towards the table as they stopped, leaning into his ear as he placed a gentle hand at his hip "Take a seat and I promise I'll be with you very shortly." He pulled away just quickly enough to catch Eren's rosy tinted cheeks before he went to inform Ross that he was spending his required time with Eren for the night. Complying with the need, Ross marked him off his active roster for the night and allowed him to slip away after he bid farewell to a few select clients. When he made it back up to the booth Eren was leaning back against the cushion with his books and papers already strewn out on the table.

"You know it's nice to see you like this," Eren said as Levi slid into the booth.

Levi arched a brow "Oh? And what _is_ this exactly?"

"Kinda like how you are on the field. You exude an aura of confidence, one that demands people look at you, not past you, but the difference is here you're actually nice," Eren snickered at the last bit before turning back to meet his gaze. "It's interesting seeing as how in class you're backwards. You want people diverting their attention from you. It's like you're hiding in plain sight without any confidence at all to speak of."

"I have no need to want people to look at me nor do I have a need for mass confidence. Honestly, I'm not a very confident guy but the suit and acting skills help here," Levi responded after he sipped his watery whiskey.

Eren cocked his head to the side "If I can have that 100 percent honest answer to any question now; why is it that you have no confidence? I mean, if I'm gonna be honest, you're one of the coolest guys I've met, _after_ the initial prickliness wears off that is."

"Thanks," he deadpanned sarcastically. "I suppose it's just that I'm awkward as all hell around people one-on-one, I can't express myself properly when it comes to a lot of things, mainly emotions, and every relationship I've ever been in failed because, apparently, _me_. I guess I have no confidence in certain areas such as trying to be a regular guy. Here I'm a fantasy, on the field I'm a leader, and I take on both roles when I need them. Trying to be myself and accept emotion as just someone else? That's the hardest thing for me to do. No one often finds the real me worth the trouble and so I find most people aren't worth my effort. I have more than enough people in my life as it is and more than enough work and stress to worry about anyone else's ideals of me. In class I'm just another guy trying to get his work done and leave. Why would I have a need for people to pay attention to me there? I don't. There's no place for it there and I don't have to act like something I'm not."

Pausing as he took in the answer Eren nodded slowly "You know that's not your fault. You have, like, resting bitch face from hell and no one quite knows how to take you because you don't really outwardly project many emotions. Like, good god man, if you experience other things aside from anger and sadness _please_ tell your facial muscles because they don't show it. I've been around you drunk, put through hell, seen you as real as you get and I can say that you're pretty great. If people just can't get past the awkward moments that you have then that's _their_ fault but it's no reason to not be confident in yourself. Seriously."

"Yeah, well thanks. If they can't handle my awkward then I'm not exactly interested in that even if I had the time. Now, let's get to that tutoring," Levi responded quickly, anxious to have the topic moved away from his insecurities. Running Eren though calculus homework, the finer points of their biochemistry notes, and even the list Farlan had typed out for him on their plays and Levi's calls was more than enough to make him feel he'd worked longer than 3 hours. At the end of it all he was not amused nor was he under any more curiosity as to why Eren's grades were often low. Saying that Eren had difficulties retaining knowledge was like saying blind people lacked the ability to see or that sponges couldn't absorb solid materials: quite obvious. Levi assumed at first the issue was due to the fact he'd not been able to focus properly but by the end of their session he'd come to believe it was just Eren.

The guy wasn't made for studying in the traditional sense so he decided to figure ways around the problem. In biochemistry his grade was tied to Eren's and there was no way he was going down with that sinking ship. Eren had to improve his grade along with his mental capacities so therefore Levi had begun to take that upon himself as well. He was now his tutor and any shortcomings in Eren showed the flaws in his ability to teach therefore he needed to solve this dilemma as well. Once he'd been informed Eren would be returning Saturday he agreed to tutor him and began to announce the club was closing. Much to his surprise, and a hint of disdain, Andrew, Urie, and Xavier had all stopped by inviting Eren up to the lounge when they finished their duties.

Grumbling, he allowed it once Eren looked to him with those sparkling gemstone eyes. How exactly was he supposed to say no when he'd looked at him like an expectant puppy? Eren had smiled brightly and thanked him for the opportunity quickly as he packed up his things. Levi sauntered off to clean up the club and grab a glass of water before heading up to the lounge. Upon his return Eren was waiting patiently for him to lead them around to the keycard secured lounge. Leading Eren inside, he gestured to the sectional before he made it over to the bar.

"Levi, darling, while you are back there make me a cosmo, please, yes?" Urie grinned as he waggled his fingers and slid up beside Eren "And, you, cutie, wouldn't you like a drink? Perhaps a Jack and Coke?"

Eren shot Levi a wide grin as he began mixing drinks into an aluminum shaker "Yes, Levi, that'd be _awesome._ "

As Levi made drinks with a disapproving scowl, Andrew slipped up on the opposite side of Eren "So, Eren, what exactly is our little Levi like on the field?"

Stifling a laugh Eren shrugged "Uh, you might think you solved an antique puzzle box and released a spiteful demon hellbent on destroying everything you love along with the earth as bonus points. During training camp I think I ran so much I couldn't sweat anymore not to mention I watched him make a guy run so much he puked and then made him clean it up and start all over again. Granted he had put a horn in his locker and scared us all, but damn, he's not someone to mess with. Off the field though he's nothing like it. He'll stammer if he has to make eye contact with someone pretty and here he thinks he's Mister Suave. I really have no idea how I don't have whiplash."

Andrew laughed boisterously "Ahahaha, oh that's gold, who are you tellin' kid? I'm Levi's host brother, he trained under me, I taught him _everything_ he knows. You shoulda seen him in here underage and under-skilled. He was a mess. I've never seen a kid so damn bad at acting and so insecure about himself."

 _"Eat me, Andrew,"_ Levi hissed as he delivered Eren and Urie's drinks "I wasn't used to being stared at like that, okay? Sometimes I'm still not but I hide it better."

"Mhmm," Andrew hummed softly "you didn't think you were as pretty as you are. People staring unnerved you. You were also just scared that this place was going to steal your innocence and turn you into someone like me. Not like it didn't try though, remember what I told you?"

"This place swallows more than money. It'll take your heart, your soul, and, before long, your mind. It's a disease that'll creep it's way inside you, down into every bone, into each pore, and control you until this place is your life," Levi answered like a child being called upon by his teacher. "I'd appreciate it though if you didn't try to embarrass me in front of my friend. You're not my parents and this isn't a date."

Urie snickered as he sipped his cosmo "But if we do not then who will, baby? You are ours to look after and we are your family."

Levi sighed deeply and sat at Urie's side "Yes, and I love you all deeply, but seriously, _enough."_

"Coke?" Eren sipped his drink and shifted towards Levi.

"Haha, what? You think I was _really_ going to mix you a drink? Who the fuck do you think you are? Urie may not look older than Andrew but he's 3 years older, which puts him at 7 over me, and he's family. You're my teammate, my lab partner, and my friend, but here you're just someone else who is gonna drive out of here in a bit. I'm not letting you drink and drive," Levi quipped as he smiled.

Eren grumbled as Ross stepped into the room "Evening gentlemen! I have your proceeds from the bar sales earlier. L, A, good job on that party earlier. You two are perfect little gems."

Andrew reached across Eren holding out his fist to Levi "Damn right we are, huh, little brother?"

"Yeah, yeah," Levi chuckled as he bumped his fist and pocketed some of the cash "but I gotta be getting outta here. Before Eren and I leave, Eren, you've met Ross, our boss and the owner, Andrew, and Urie, but the redhead is Charlie, the guy with the Tom Collins in his hand and magenta in his hair is Xavier, and the guy in the back stuffing his face with pistachios is Culver. There's three more, Martine, Jimmi, and Mathew, but they aren't here since they have Saturdays off and work Sunday instead."

"Sounds like quite an operation," Eren replied as he gave the guys a wave "so who's the other one?"

Levi quirked a brow "Hmm?"

"The _other_ one," he restated "you said when I came here the first time you were one of two hosts who doesn't sleep with their clients."

Ross raised his hand "That'd be me. I'm not just an owner but I don't work unless I need to cover a shift for one of the boys. I was a host for a very long time before I took to running my own club. I hope you enjoyed your night with us, Eren."

"Mhmm, I did," Eren nodded softly, a bit surprised as he turned "so, Andrew, you sleep with your clients?"

"If I'm paid well enough," he grinned charmingly "but that has nothing to do with Oasis. Say, you've asked me some questions so let me ask one before you leave, does Jean seem happy?"

"Not entirely," Eren answered honestly "I mean, don't get me wrong, he's a genuinely unpleasant guy most days and he's happy on the field but I know he misses you. He hates living at home and he doesn't talk about his life. He'll shut right down unless it's Levi for some reason. I have a few classes with him and we eat lunch with some our friends but I know he'd love to see you. You should come to a game sometime--"

 _"Eren,"_ Levi warned lowly.

Andrew's smile fell but waved Levi off "It's alright L. I don't think that'd be a good idea, Eren, it's best if he doesn't see me. You guys have a good night. L, I'll see you Monday night."

"Sure thing," Levi rose to his feet and hugged Andrew before waving to everyone "see you guys Monday. C'mon, Eren, time to go."

Eren followed his lead and lowered his head "Nice to meet y'all." Before he shut the door behind him Eren turned his head over his shoulder "Just think about it Andrew. Our next 2 games are away but the first one after that is home." Andrew sighed and simply smiled as Eren shut the door trailing on Levi's heels. As Levi turned he shook his head and continued down the stairs leading Eren out the back door and into the parking lot. The two approached Levi's jeep and so Levi began to loosen his tie and slide off his blazer, tossing it into his passenger seat after unlocking the door. Running his fingers through his hair, Levi let his hair fall back to his face and looked to Eren who was giving him a smile.

"Can I ask you one more question?" Eren asked softly as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

Levi shrugged "Sure, I guess, what's on your mind?"

"If you're so awkward," he began as he met Levi's gaze "then why aren't you that awkward around me?"

Taken aback by the question Levi huffed "I don't know. I have been sometimes but I guess you haven't really given me a reason to feel that way around you. We're friends, right?"

Eren rolled his eyes as he stepped closer "Maybe I wasn't so _clear_ last time I was here." Hand at the nape of his neck, Eren tugged Levi closer as he bent down to place his lips against Levi's. Once again Levi felt the air stripped from his lungs and the clarity forced from his head. Why was Eren kissing him again? He stood still hoping it would cease as quickly as it happened though he found his gut twisting, desperately wanting to give into the pull, to sink into the kiss and forget everything. Eren's lips were warm and soft against his own and he wanted to melt into the kiss and reciprocate but no muscle in his body would act, so there he stood frozen in the embrace of Eren's seductively sweet kiss.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the conclusion of the last chapter! This kiss is such a beautiful thing, isn't it? God, I love Levi's awkward tendencies xD Let it begin!
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

When Eren backed up trekking his thumb over his lip Levi stammered "I....uh....Eren...what, uh...."

"Haha," Eren chuckled softly and cocked his head to the side "there it is. What's wrong, Levi? Don't make it so weird. You said it yourself: we're friends. No need to be awkward around me."

"Im-Impossible, Eren....you just...." Levi fumbled over his own tongue as he tried to articulate his thoughts.

Unable to keep from laughing again Eren snickered "Kissed you? Yes, I know, I was _there._ Are you always this eloquent? You don't need to look so horrified, Levi, it's just me."

"Exactly!" Levi screeched, voice cracking as his volume rose **"What the hell?!"**

Smiling sweetly, Eren reached a hand to Levi's cheek "You're smart, you're fun when you let go, you're sweet when given the opportunity, you're sarcastic and witty, and you're pretty to top it all off. The two of us could have a _lot_ of fun, Levi, we're friends after all so no need to be awkward about it."

Levi flailed as he stepped back "Stop saying that! There's a limit to _everything,_ Eren, what would happen if this fucks us up? Did _you_ ever stop to think about that? What about the _team?_ You and I....we can't do this and friends sure as hell don't _kiss_ me."

"What about it, Levi? If you're so worried it'll be our little secret. I'm already keeping this one so what's one more? As for friends you know certain kinds do kiss each other but that's not really what this is about is it?" Eren sighed as his bottom lip puffed out "Lemme guess, I'm not your type? Not attractive to you?"

"That's not....." Levi paused and shook his head "Eren, this isn't about....just... _why me?"_

At the confused expression etching itself into his features Eren smiled "I told you. It's not so puzzling, Levi, you're sexy, sassy, smart, fun, and a million other things you're too insecure about to see. My question isn't why, Levi, it's why _not?"_

"Because if---"

 **"What?"** Eren interrupted with a groan "You need to stop thinking, Levi. I know that you're always thinking ahead and worrying about everyone else but do you ever fucking factor in how _you_ feel to the equation? Stop thinking and just focus on yourself for _once._ Focus on how you _feel_....for example, how does _this_ feel?" Without a second's hesitation Eren's hands were on his chest shoving him back against the side of his jeep. One hand creeped up his chest and moved up his neck to frame his jaw as he kissed him gingerly. At first Levi's mind blanked again, nothing but white streaking through it, until he recalled Eren's words. Just how long had it been just he did something for himself? If everything he did, he did for Isabel or the team then when would he finally go after something he wanted for himself?

Sure, he enjoyed working, and it was for both him and Isabel, but the line of work was purely for the money to provide so Isabel didn't have to worry and could focus on her studies and small time campus job at the bookstore. The team? He loved football, loved his friends, but pushing himself to the limit everyday for the last year and tearing himself apart was for them because they deserved it. Classes were for his future and there was no fun in that either. Only attending 5th Quarter was his source of anything for himself but now, now there was an opportunity for something he'd thought of wanting for weeks, for months, and he had the chance to take it: so he was going to.

Pushing aside any thought Levi took the advice and only felt what he wanted. His fingers dipped to Eren's hip tugging him closer against his body while his other was firmly held at the back of Eren's neck. Just the feeling of Eren's lips moving against his own as he tilted his jaw to deepen the kiss was everything he thought it would be. Eren gave a soft hum into the embrace as he pushed back against Levi, sweeping his tongue swiftly past his lips. During the kiss Levi knew it was wrong to want, they had just gotten to become friends, and he knew they wouldn't ever be able to go back to that but he wanted this more than he wanted the championship and more than air to breathe.

Breaking the kiss, Eren stepped backwards grinning ear to ear as he caught his breath "Damn.....that's more like it. Levi, you're a _phenomenal_ kisser."

Fumbling over his words Levi flushed and stared at the ground "Oh....uh...thank you."

Rolling his eyes Eren chuckled and playfully gave Levi a little shove "Lighten up, Levi, it's just me. You know me. You said it yourself, we're friends, there's nothing to be afraid of."

"What? Is that supposed to make me _less_ awkward?" Levi replied as he finally found it in himself to meet the spellbinding turquoise eyes "Because right now, I want to roll under my jeep and _die_ there."

"Can't blame me for hoping," Eren shrugged "but seriously, you know me so there's not a need to be awkward. We'll just have to work on it. Say, why don't you put this acting ability to the test? See if you can't kiss me first?"

Levi took a deep breath "And if I can't?"

Eren smiled "Then I'll forget this part of tonight ever happened and you can too."

"Do you want me to do it tonight?" He asked hesitantly.

"Only if you can," Eren offered kindly "otherwise I'd say the offer will rescind in....let's say, a week's time."

Taking another breath as he steadied himself Levi cleared his throat and straightened up "Then I'd like to take that time and think this all over. There's a pretty hefty fog in my mind right now."

Eren nodded his head and stepped forward to whisper "Well then I look forward to seeing what happens when it clears. Thanks for everything tonight... _especially_ dessert. Goodnight, Levi."

Just before he moved off to his car Eren kissed his cheek gingerly while he managed to stutter "Uh...yeah...E-Eren, goodnight." Upon getting into his jeep Levi took a moment to let the moments of the previous encounter register in his mind. Luckily the interstate back to Trost was a good place to think. It was a strange night filled with a momentary lapse in his judgement. How had he been so stupid as to enjoy that kiss? For all he knew Eren and he were going to ruin their friendship, perhaps their team, with what had just happened between them. Fooling around with a teammate wasn't going to end up well if he was a part of it. He had a reputation of ruining anything with everyone and therefore any relationship with Eren could end everything they'd been striving for with a competent team.

Immediately he began to think of the team. If this went sour then he would get a world of hurt when his team fell apart in front of his eyes. Should Eren and Levi be unable to work together then the two would take the team down with them. What would happen to everything if he gave into the temptation he wanted so badly to? Who would get hurt and how if this went awry? There were so many factors to look at when it came to this. If he factored in his own desire he knew he wanted to kiss Eren again, wanted to laugh together like they had at Fifth Quarter, wanted to enjoy the company he provided, and see that sparkle in his eyes when he laughed. All of him wanted to want this to be okay but his mind knew that it wasn't.

After he arrived home and went to shower he kept allowing himself to be bogged down by rampant thoughts. On one side of the coin he was rather intrigued that Eren wanted to be with him in any manner but on the other he found it awful suspicious. What did Eren mean spouting of all that garbage, playing on his insecurities, exactly? Did he truly mean it or was he simply screwing around with his head? But what would be the point of doing such a thing, payback for second string, or maybe payback for the hell he put him through in camp? He wanted to scream, to pull his hair out, but ultimately the only thing he was able to do was tire himself out far more than normal and crash the second he laid down to sleep.

With the rise of the noonday sun came the rise of momentary clarity. He'd been up for an hour pacing about his bedroom, taking a break from play calculation when his mind began to settle back onto Eren and the predicament he now faced. If he agreed to this, to see Eren in secret, then perhaps some good could come of it. There was a decent way to reinforce Eren's study of his mechanisms on the field. Seeing him and how he acted at everything, on every turn he made could potentially make him more apt to pick up on the subtle tells he gave on the grass. Farlan had only picked up a lot of them due to the fact they'd been friends for so long so perhaps he could use this. It would either build them up or tear them apart and while risky it was worth a shot.

He wanted to go with the latter and blame it all on what could go wrong. Part of him, however, knew that was his avoidance maneuver every time something could go out of plan and burn someone. The pro's and con's were hard to see and far more difficult to try to balance. At the moment it was all he could do to try to keep himself sane but ultimately Eren's words repeated themselves all day long. Over and over again, through lunch, through dinner, through the game on television, through the laundry, through the time he spent laying back down in bed all he could hear were the words _"you're always thinking ahead and worrying about everyone else but do you ever fucking factor in how **you** feel to the equation? Stop thinking and just focus on yourself for once."_

The weight of those heavy words weighed atop his shoulders until practice the next afternoon. Monday had come and almost gone while he balanced the weight of disaster on his mind. During practice he'd watched Eren go about their time as if nothing had happened between them, like nothing was there, no lingering tension. Clearly Eren was far better at the game than he'd given him credit for, unfortunately Levi knew his acting skills weren't exactly up to par with people he'd known for so long always hanging around him. Even while Eren had taped his shoulder, massaged it after everyone left before practice, he'd never so much as hinted at anything different between them. Meanwhile, it was all Levi could do to focus on anything else aside from Eren.

In the moments of watching how Eren was working with Farlan and Marco, even Reiner, Gunther, and Eld, he knew he'd made up his mind. Life is what happens when you're too busy making other plans and he didn't want this to pass him by. It was time he took what he wanted and kept it. He would not settle for just a taste of serenity one more time. He'd never had his rebellion, never gotten to see what life was like with an enticing, dirty, little secret that was truly that. Work was for protection but this was fun, it was thrilling to think of having something a little forbidden, and it was high time he had a good bit of it.

Once practice was ending he called "Eren, stay after, I need to speak with you." Eren peeked around the corner aisle and gave a nod before Levi headed off to shower. He took his sweet time trying to muster up every shred, every ounce, of courage he knew he lacked while he relaxed beneath the steady jet of water. His gut was twisting with a nervous anticipation but he knew he had to fight it like he tried so desperately to fight everything else. This moment was going to either push the world together or begin an apocalypse. Time would be the only factor to reveal which it would be; salvation or disaster.

As Levi stepped out of the shower, pushing his hair out of his face, Eren came up to him. Clad in only his shirt and boxer briefs, clinging oh-so-deliciously to the curve of his thighs, Eren crossed his arms over his chest and craned his head. Heat began to seep into Levi's cheeks, stretching out into a band of rose across his face as he raked his eyes over Eren's body trying to ignore his dress or lack thereof. After a moment he summoned his strength of will, and physical strength, as he pushed up on his toes and placed his hands at Eren's jaw dragging him down into a feverish kiss. Using his surprise to his advantage, Levi was able to easily shove Eren against the lockers taking his breath as his back hit the cold steel.

Not hesitating Eren quickly gave into the direction as one arm secured around Levi's lower back and the other stayed secured at his nape. The two hastily mouthed against one another desperately, sloppily, as they flipped positions. Cold touch of steel licking against his back, Levi jumped, whining ever so delicately into the kiss as Eren used it as an excuse for a roaming hand. Slipping a hand around to his navel, resting at the failing tie of the towel on his hips, Eren's hand became the only thing to keep Levi in any state of decent. His flushed face, swollen lips, and panting breath couldn't have fooled many but the moment that towel fell all bets would be off for having any excuse of what was going in if someone would have caught the two.

Taking a deep breath Eren nodded slowly "Wow....so _that_ was unexpected, Captain....or I guess this requires me to call you Levi since it isn't team related. I figured you would have taken the whole week."

Glancing down at the hand on his towel Levi arched a brow "Mhmm...well..I, uh....decided to take your advice. I'm not thinking too much, anymore, and I'm feeling. One thing I'm feeling though is that you better move that hand before I cut it off at the _wrist."_

Eren chuckled "Really? You wanna flash me now? I'm honored, but seriously, this hand is the only thing keeping your towel on."

"I got it," he glared as he reached down to fasten it a bit more securely "but Eren I need you to understand that I don't truly understand why you want this; Why you want _me._ I'm nervous as hell just standing here, for some reason my mouth won't stop running, and I don't know why I want this as much as do but,  _god,_ I want this."

"It's alright," Eren stated softly as he cupped his cheek with a smile "you don't have to understand it completely yet. I can handle whatever you think you can throw at me. I've had emotionally manipulative men, untrustworthy women, and just a few more in between. I'll learn how to handle any and all parts of you with the utmost care. Now, for starters, Levi, tell me why you're nervous. I mean, I _get_ why, but you can make some progress by telling me, expressing some emotion with me. We'll try to make it a little less awkward with you trying to tell me how you feel. Baby steps."

Levi swallowed hard as he tried to meet Eren's unwavering gaze "Just...I, uh....I-I'm not...I'm nervous because you _make_ me nervous. I don't like being in situations where I don't know how to act or I don't know the ins and outs of everything. I feel like I'm walking blind onto a field against a pro linebacker ready to sack my ass across the 20 yard line."

Giving him a nod, Eren kissed his cheek gingerly "Well, there's no reason to be _too_ nervous. You have control over this, whatever you want, just say something. We won't mess up anything, it's gonna be fun, okay? Just you and me. Nothing else matters."

Taking a deep breath Levi managed to smile "Okay...but you know I second guess this every minute. What if we screw this up and the team suffers, if we get found out and people think they can't trust me, or what if I do something to screw this up and we can't work together? There's so many things that can go wrong, Eren, and I don't want to be the reason this team rips apart at the seams."

"You're overthinking again. Don't worry about what can happen just think about how you feel. For someone so smart you can be _incredibly_ dense," Eren snickered as he bent down to kiss him "now tell me, Levi, why exactly do I make you nervous? Are you really a virgin or something?"

Rolling his eyes, Levi grumbled "I'm not a virgin. I've been with a few women and I'm just awkward with pretty people I told you that."

"Are you finally admitting I'm pretty?" Eren grinned widely "And you said women....so what, am I your _first_ guy? How precious, I'd have never thunk it considering the way Urie is."

"Shut up," he groaned "it's not _that_ big of a deal. I like guys but no, I've never actually slept with a guy though I take it you have. I'm admitting that I think you are.....uh....very.. easy on the eyes and have for a _while."_ Trying to quickly brush past the last bit he chuckled nervously "And, uh, you couldn't pay me to sleep with Urie. He's 8 kinds of **not** my type. He'd fuck anything that walks."

Eren hummed contentedly "Mmmm, well thank you. As for the sleeping with people bit of that, well, yes. 3 guys. 2 girls. Don't worry though, I'll take very good care of you, Levi."

"You better," Levi sassed "because you're not getting anything from me unless you earn it. I'm bad at things like this, with people and being myself, so you have to be easy on me. I'm learning."

"I know," Eren admitted gently "but it'll be alright, I'm not exactly great at it myself, so we'll learn each other after a bit. Until then, how about, you kiss me again and we can enjoy ourselves before I have to get to work?"

"Hmmm," he paused giving Eren a smirk "what have you done to deserve it?"

Eren rolled his eyes "I called 4 out 7 plays correctly?"

"That's only 57% genius, a failing percentile, try again," Levi huffed as he crossed his arms. "I'll just keep putting on clothes until you come up with a worthwhile answer."

Just as he turned, reaching for his shirt Eren placed a hand at the small of his back, kissing the side of his neck "How about because I asked nicely and I have to leave shortly? _Please,_ Levi, let me kiss you." Shiver running down his spine Levi sighed and turned around to push up on his toes to allow Eren to claim his lips delicately. Feeling the smolder of his intensity bubbling beneath the surface Levi made sure to keep his connection brisk. Both of them had places to be and things to do so staying in a sweaty locker room to makeout wasn't exactly a prime location nor time. He'd given Eren enough to sate them both, not honestly wishing to end the connection, as he pulled away from him.

"I have to get dressed and head home to get a nap," Levi panted as he backed away.

Eren urged him for one more kiss, stealing it swiftly "Okay, then I'm gonna head out after I put on pants. I have to be at the library in about 15 minutes. Don't work too hard and you can always text me if you get bored. I don't do much. Goodbye, Levi." With another quick kiss he was turning the corner to pull on his jeans and shoes, grab his bag, and toss him a sweet smile before leaving. How on earth his life had progressed so drastically in just a few months he didn't know. At first he'd hated Eren Jaeger with just a furious passion, had grown to tolerate him, then he accepted him, then he became his friend, and now he'd had his tongue in his mouth mere seconds ago. Life is funny that way.

He couldn't very well manage to process it all that well but he was trying. Eren was the embodiment of things that he wasn't and he didn't know how to handle it at times but, he had to admit that, he wanted to handle every part of Eren. Sure, Eren could make fun of him all day about never having been with a man but that didn't mean he was completely daft as the workings. While he didn't honestly know if it would come to that, though he was pretty sure with the way he melted in Eren's kiss it would, he knew that he could manage to be half damn decent. If his first time with a woman told him anything it was studying only helped the second time. First times were too hazy, too wild, too lost in the emotion being channeled from one body to the other. Eren was a good guy as he'd come to believe and he knew that even during that thick haze he'd take care of him if need be.

Trusting Eren on the field with his body and the team meant he knew he could do so off the field. Maybe even afterwards he could con him into a full body massage with those majestic fingers he was so goddamn proud of. Although Eren had a reason to be proud of them he knew he could never say how magical they truly were or else he'd likely never hear the end of it. He began to think just how things were going to change as he finished dressing. His gut told him that Eren would only try something when they spent their time together at the club or after practice when no one was around. They were the only opportunities they had to be alone but the club was the least likely to get them found out as it had lower risks of someone walking in on them in an awkward position.

Initially he didn't care but he soon began to wonder as he lied in bed before work just why Eren had decided now of all times to pursue him. Maybe it was a spur of the moment thing or maybe he thought about it too and decided it was better to go after what he wanted. He supposed he liked that part of Eren that was so headstrong and determined no matter the odds. Cracking a smile at the thought he began to wonder how often Eren had lied in bed and thought of him and wondered if his thoughts had ever ventured to the way his own had during the massages he'd given him. It was a bit lewd, and crude, but they were in college and they were guys so of course their thoughts lingered on perverse from time to time. Levi began to wonder if Eren _had_ ever thought of him.....exactly what were those thoughts of? It wasn't like he had the courage to ask him that to his face, at least not yet, so he drifted off with the pleasant thought of Eren's warmth enveloping him and the taste of Eren laden on his lips.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright everyone, welcome back!! Happy Mother's Day!! I wish you all a beautiful day and I'm updating kind of late for me considering I've had things to do today! I hope you will enjoy the new update! I have to thank some fantastic people for always reading and supporting me; my internet mothers who deserve a little gift to show my appreciation. So, thank you guys, you know who you are. 
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

Having spent his nap thinking of Eren Levi rose refreshed and ready to head off to work with a smile plastered across his face. After getting dressed and making sure Isabel was alright he headed off to the club where he spent hours doing nothing but attending to the needs of others. It had clicked that night that most of the things he did were often for other people and it was in fact rare that he did something for himself. Feeling the need arise to want to do something for himself he got up to the lounge, swiped his access card, and pulled open the door before heading over to the bar to mix himself a drink to relax a bit.

Not long after, Andrew came waltzing into the lounge as silently as the breeze. Levi was too preoccupied with the thought of resting himself for a bit and staring down at his phone when Eren had been texting him all night. Hovering over his shoulder Andrew chuckled and sent Levi scrambling to shove his phone into his pocket and attempt to avoid spilling his drink all over himself.

Turning to send a frosty glare to Andrew Levi scoffed "What do you want?"

"Just looking at what's got you so _smiley_ tonight," he answered without batting an eye at Levi's glare.

"What are you talking about?" Levi asked with a wrinkled expression.

Andrew snickered and rolled his eyes "Oh c'mon, L, seriously? You've been all smiles tonight, can't stop staring at your phone, and you've been actively engaging with your clients more so than usual to the point where they're wanting your time _all_ week. Normally you're not so attentive to keep them from doing just that so you don't have to spend all your time with one person and be forced to the point of listening to all their problems. Who is it that you're seeing?"

"It's nothing," Levi sighed in frustration at Andrew's prying "and I have to get back to it. I just needed a minute to myself." After finishing his drink he headed downstairs to return to his table and entertain a party of four. Sitting between four half-tipsy, handsy, loud sorority girls wasn't exactly his type of evening but he could definitely play it off like it was. The more champagne they kept ordering the more he got paid and he was all about indulging that part of his job even if it meant having to hold off on answering Eren's question about biochem until he grabbed the next bottle for the table. Once the girls were pretty trashed off it he decided to call Ross and have him call the ladies a cab back to their sorority house and make sure they got into it safely.

While he was ushering them outside he took a break before returning to have a quick conversation with Eren.

After arranging that there was one more person he needed to text who was always up at this time though she may kill him.

With that done he headed back inside to finish up his shift for the night consisting of more drunken and only moderately sober clientele. Levi did his best to pay them attention and offer his sympathies to their woes or even offer suggestions. Mostly his mind was thinking back to what he had in mind for Eren come tomorrow. Sure he had said that he could afford to skip his nap before work but the fact of the matter was it was the only thing keeping him sane and away from the line of irritable demon spawned from the 76th legion of hell. He'd hope that everyone could hope to manage him alright and run interference just in case he got a little too feisty. All Eren needed to know was that he could help him out and if that meant skipping his nap then he'd handle it.

Skipping his nap to help Eren study was also helping himself seeing as how Eren's grade needed to come up to help his own. Like hell he'd let Eren drag down his GPA so he had a rather interesting idea on how to get the boy to retain information. Having recalled a bit of information Eren had told him earlier in the semester he had a feeling that it would definitely be more his style of studying not unlike teaching a dog a new trick. The thought made him laugh even long after he'd gotten off work and made it back to the house. Just before falling asleep he couldn't help but think how fun tomorrow was going to be for the both of them.

Come that morning he drug himself from the bed, got dressed once he finished showering, and headed out to class prepared for the drone of the day. Nutritional Health and Science was about to force him back to sleep but thankfully with a little bit of coffee left he managed to keep himself awake. Biochemistry wasn't for another hour and a half so he was just futily hoping if he stared at the hands of the clock long enough he could will them to move faster. At the moment he'd felt like everything was dragging on and on but he supposed that was what happened when you were looking forward to something. Everything else was boring and dull in comparison to the idea he had in his head.

Once one o'clock had finally come he was waiting outside the door to biochem, pushing his glasses up when he saw Eren rounding the bend in the hall. The smile that graced his lips was involuntary as he noticed Eren in a simple t-shirt with a teal button up hanging loosely off him paired with a pair of jeans. He envied how he made something so simple look so damn attractive. Had he even tried something remotely simple someone would assume he didn't belong on the campus and ask if his mommy knew where he was. Just the thought made him snarl.

As Eren approached the doorway Levi grabbed his wrist and drug him down the hall without so much as a word. Eren's face was scrunched with hints of absolute confusion but Levi continued with his silence until they'd made it out of the building.

"I told you," Levi grinned "we're going to go over it during class. Hanji told me last night our notes are online so we can go over those too."

Stopping in front of the library Eren shook his head "Look at you cutting class just to help me. Thanks."

"Yeah, don't thank me _yet,"_ he snickered as he led the way into the library and secured a table on the second floor, through the closed off computer lab, and nestled in the back corner away from prying eyes.

Eren watched closely as Levi sat down across from him and pulled open his laptop "So, what's going on in that brilliant mind, Nerd?"

"Don't call me a nerd. I've thought of something that might inspire you to study," Levi answered with a frown at Eren's remark.

"Okay," Eren agreed "I won't. Now, what will help me retain information?"

Levi's lips then curled to a devious smirk "Right answers to these study sessions will equate to getting away with _things_ after practice."

"Fucking deal," Eren answered almost instantaneously. "So, I just have to get the right answers here while reading the notes?"

"Not quite," Levi chuckled "there's a _catch._ We're going to go over them here and at practice I'm going to ask you again. If you retain it then I'll decide based on how many you get right, combined with the amount of plays you complete and the passes you catch, on what I'll allow you to get away with."

"Goddd," he groaned "of course there'd be a catch. Still, it's a good deal so I'll take it. Let's get started." Levi removed his text book and thumped it onto the desk flipping to the highlighted section they needed for notes. With their test on Thursday he wanted to make sure that they could get everything covered and review even the old things that Hanji liked to throw out on the tests just to ensure they had retained the information instead of memorized it. He had to give it to her she was a damn good teacher even if she was a little cooky at times.

Much to his amusement Eren hadn't tried once to distract him during the course of the studying. From covering polypeptide chains, enzymes, isotopes, DNA, valence electrons, exergonic reactions among various other things that needed to be gone over just to ensure that Eren was on the same page. Levi got a laugh once or twice watching him chew the eraser on his pencil before leaning back in his chair and running his hands over his face in frustration. They only had an hour to go over the material which didn't feel like it should have been nearly enough but if he had to get Eren up to speed then it was fine.

By the end of the session he'd done rather well and even opted to get a little cocky about doing so well. Levi could only roll his eyes as he shut down his laptop and packed away his book inside his bag. It was Eren's turn to then drag him off without saying a word but the only difference was that Levi knew immediately where Eren was taking him. Locking the door behind him Eren carefully maneuvered to take the bag off Levi's shoulder and unbutton his shirt. Growing tired of the act Levi smacked his hand away and began to unbutton it himself. He'd voiced the opinion that he wasn't a child and didn't need his help when in reality it was just far too intimate and was making him a bit nervous.

Eren's fingers gliding over his skin was enough to have him tense but him trying to unbutton his shirt and keep an eye contact that had his entire body flushing? He felt like his heart was running a thousand miles a second and if Eren got too close to him he'd probably hear it vibrating against his ribs. Instead, he'd decided to give the excuse and act rather haughty and turn around before Eren could see the merlot tint spreading over his cheeks. It wasn't exactly like he could hide the tension in his back when Eren's hands began to work into his skin attempting to resolve it. He thankfully didn't call Levi out on it at all and only did what he said he would before he was finishing up and allowing Levi to put his shirt back on.

Levi was hoping it wasn't ending however. He loved the feel of Eren's magical fingers kneading into the muscle of his shoulder even if it did hurt a little at first or provide just a pinch of minor irritation. Eren was damn good at it and he knew that he was in the perfect degree program. It had felt too heavenly to want it to stop but they had to get to the practice field and gear up. On the way out Eren gave him a smile and a lingering touch on his forearm before he allowed him to slink out first. Levi really wished it didn't have to be that way but secrets had to be kept along with reputations. It was something they both knew to be true and Levi knew Eren wanted this as a casual thing here and there so he wasn't about to bring it up.

On his way back to his jeep he began to think a little more on that note. Eren wanted to keep things, just like him, behind closed doors but he also had asked Levi for any kind of clarification on their relationship or lack thereof. Perhaps Eren was testing the waters to see if he was truly what he wanted. Whatever it was he didn't know and he wasn't going to push it as he didn't want to ruin things. Honestly he was still on the fence about the idea of fooling around with Eren even if he did want it. The moment they got found out could tear the team apart and cause trust issues. In the end he guessed that time would tell if it was a good idea to be with Eren.

At practice it was their first time on the field together after their moment in the locker room. Eren still maintained his calm, collected composure while Levi managed to find it rather difficult to focus on anyone aside from Eren. It seemed that no matter where he turned his eyes found Eren quicker than they found anyone else. During drills he found it was the same and during the plays he practiced with Farlan, Armin, Reiner, and Gunther he found himself practically giving it away where he was going. For Eren it made things easier but he felt like it was a giant neon sign to everyone around him that he had a thing for Eren. He felt on display while he was on the field but after he got to the weight room it changed a good bit.

While working out he was able to focus a bit more on everyone else as he walked around and noticed most players conditioning themselves. Levi stopped for some lifting and pressing before he saw most people heading out to the locker room to shower and clean up. Part of him wanted to stay and get as much done as he could before his arm starting screeching in pain but he knew better than to push his luck. Finishing his reps he wiped the sweat from his brow and moved to the locker room while most his players had finished showering and dressing to depart for the day. Some tossed him a wave and some sent him a slap to the shoulder in which they instantly recoiled as he did too.

Once they apologized Levi rolled his eyes and moved over to his locker where he began to pull the tape off his shoulder or at least try. Some of it he couldn't exactly reach very well so, of course, Eren strolled over to rip it off him. He would have sworn that Eren just wanted it as an excuse to rip off his skin along with it but he pushed it to the back of his mind and began to relax as everyone left leaving only Eren and Levi in the empty room.

Eren almost immediately wrapped around him whispering "You're too obvious. I could practically _feel_ you staring at me during practice."

Levi struggled in his arms attempting to squirm his way free "Ugh, don't flatter yourself Eren it was a reflex."

"Sure," he snickered before asking "but how many right answers do I need to get an invitation to _touch_ you?"

"More than you have," came Levi's answer as he continued to worm his way free of Eren's grasp. The moment Eren sighed and let him go Levi placed a hand to his shoulder and shoved him down to the bench. Allowing himself to slip into the seductive side of his host's persona Levi swung his leg over Eren's thighs as he moved to straddle him and adjust himself in his lap. Wrapping his arms around Eren's neck he tried his damnedest to steel his nerves and meet his lecherous gaze. Just as he noticed Eren give him a smug smirk he felt the ghosting touch of Eren fingering the hem of his shirt pushing it up a inch to skim his fingertips over his stomach. Smacking the intruding hand Levi scowled "Not _nearly_ enough." Pressing a soft kiss to Eren's throat he whispered "What are the three confirmations of DNA?"

Groaning, Eren kept his hands off Levi and wracked his brain "Uh.....A-DNA, B-DNA, and.....uhm...."

As Levi began to lavish his throat in gentle kisses he clucked his teeth "Tsk, come on, Eren, you know this one." Nipping his skin Levi breathed lowly against his skin "Get it right and I'll even see what I can do about letting you drink at the club."

Eren shook his head trying to gain his faculties "I have no idea, Levi, I can't remember."

With a sigh Levi sat back and shook his head "Z-DNA. It has no definitive biological importance and it's strands wrap left handed in more of a zagging pattern than to the right like the others. So close."

In the moment Levi attempted to get out of Eren's lap he drug him back "One more. Just gimme _one_ more chance."

Huffing Levi seated himself and nodded "Fine. Chitin is a modified form of what?"

"Oh god!" Eren moaned pathetically "You gave me a hard one!"

"No, I gave you one that's gonna be on Thursday's test. If you can answer it correctly with your blood rushing south then you can answer it on the test when you're only focused on it," Levi replied with a hint of sass before kissing his cheek "and if you do answer it correctly then you can remove _one_ piece of my clothing."

"Good prize," Eren responded as he thought hard about it before answering "I think it's carbohydrates."

"Think or know?" Levi replied harshly.

"Know," Eren said definitely.

Levi sat back and grinned "Good job. What do you want off?" Eren didn't verbally respond instead he rushed his hands up Levi's stomach feeling his muscles clench before relaxing as he bent into the touch. Reaching down Levi grabbed the hem of the spandex material and pulled it over his head while delighting in Eren's hands rushing his skin. Something about being able to feel the fiery intent behind just his roaming hands had him exhaling heavily through his nose.

Meeting Levi's gaze after running a hand straight up his navel Eren smiled "God, I love your tattoos, you know that?"

With a smile of his own Levi nodded "Thank you. Now, next answer and you can kiss me once on any exposed piece of skin." Watching Eren's lips curl impishly he chuckled and thought hard before asking "Phospholipid molecules have how many lipid tails?"

Instantly Eren's head fell to Levi's shoulder as he spat **"Fuck!"**

"Come on, Eren," Levi purred as his fingers ran through Eren's sweat drenched hair "think about it. I asked you earlier and you were so quick with the answer I smiled really wide it almost hurt. You stared at me kinda strange afterwards and laughed."

"Because I love your smile," Eren answered warmly as he looked up with a laugh "and I remember now. The answer is two. Phospholipid molecules have two lipid tails. You know, using your body to tempt and entice me into remembering my work is actually a _really_ good method so long as I get to sit beside you during the test."

"Mhmm, you're right......" Levi paused a moment before fighting the flush in his cheeks "and thank you. You have a nice laugh. Now, where are you putting your mouth?" He couldn't respond as Eren met his lips taking the words off them with his own. Placing his hand to frame Levi's jaw Eren kept Levi firmly held as he deepened the kiss while his other hand came to rest between his shoulder blades. Being held so securely, Levi relaxed and tugged himself flush against Eren's body. It was at those times he realized how much bigger Eren was than himself and to some he may have been average but to him with his lean, cut muscle, defined biceps, and his broader chest he seemed to be able to wrap around him with such ease.

Levi was the one to break the kiss though he hadn't admittedly wanted to "So, I think we need to shower and get out of here unless we want to get caught."

"You're such a fucking _tease,"_ Eren whispered before sighing "but if this is what I get for a couple right answers what happens if I pass the test?"

"Then you get a passing grade," Levi scoffed, ignoring his previous comment, as he climbed off Eren's lap "I'm not here to give you a cookie _every_ time you do something worth a damn. I'm here to help you study as your tutor."

Eren brought him back by the hips and kissed him gingerly "Can't wait until I take anatomy then haha. How's your shoulder feel?"

Rotating it, Levi hummed "Hmm, about average? It stings a bit but I'm used to that. Just needs some heat and ice so I'll do that while I nap before work. Speaking of work, be sure to study tonight, lay off the texting at midnight, and be in bed so you can sleep. Don't you have early classes Wednesdays?"

"Gee, thanks, _mom,"_ Eren chuckled "but yeah and Mondays. I'll do that if you make sure to take care of yourself, okay?"

"Yeah," he answered just above his breath as he smiled. The little peck Eren gave him on the cheek as he let him go was sweeter than any of the rest. In a way it felt like a reinforcement of his words and it stuck with him even after the shower. While Eren had gone off to work in the library Levi was headed back home to rest and place a heating pad on his shoulder. Even with the heating pad strapped to his body he could still feel the residual warmth of Eren's arms around him and the humid heat of his breath dancing across his skin. At some point he did, in a way, wish that he could experience that: Eren wrapped around him, the two relaxing and enjoying the company one another gave. He just wanted to enjoy the simple things that came with companionship.

When he awoke he iced his shoulder for a bit and proceeded on his usual routine to prepare for work. He really hadn't thought of much as just gone through the motions of the night while still hoping that Eren kept to his word and studied. Going to bed at a decent time was crucial for him as well. If he hadn't then Levi would go ahead and assume he could make him run drills the next morning without having him be too tired. While it was a rather humorous thought he knew better than to attempt it as people would ask why he was making him run so hard. Levi huffed out a sigh and tried his best to block out any thought of the coming days aside from the game. He didn't need any undue stress and as far as he could see from the game tapes Mitras was going to be a mock of Orvud if not worse.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back guys! Just a reminder that tonight is the last night to get your votes in for the next Ereri multichapter fic! The survey ends tonight at midnight EST. You can find the link here ---> [survey link](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLScjTwIc7PcGgEAzeM1Kb-x7nWsjy4DeyTNNM6cCPD8qB3NInA/viewform?usp=sf_link)
> 
> If you want to vote please do so! Your opinions do count! Because of the massive response, my writing requests open Monday, May 22nd and will be open until June 5th, 1017 so in the near future I'll have more shorts for you guys while I try to get out the first chapters of the larger fics and finish up this story. I hope you guys will enjoy the chapter today :3
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

Not going well was the understatement of the century. Come game time with Mitras on their home turf Levi was more than a bit off his game. Eren had read his plays correctly, in fact he was doing superb in that department, but nothing seemed to help them keep the ball alive. From getting their runners tackled before the ball switched hands to Levi getting sacked out of the starting gate, the game was taking a nosedive. Levi had no idea what was wrong with the team and he didn't know if maybe it was because his focus was off. During the game his eyes had found Eren quicker than they found anyone else on the field, open or not, and he was beginning to think this was a bad thing.

Wearing hypothetical blinders on the field was one of the worst things he could do. Not only did it mean he wasn't looking out for who was in the best receiving point it meant that he also wasn't looking out for himself. One too many times that night in only the first half Levi had eaten more than his fair share of dirt. Mad Dogs in moniker and hell hounds spawned from the deepest pits of hell in spirit; Mitras was kicking their ass hard. Everyone could see the wear and stress it was putting on them but they still pushed on. Their fighting spirit was unstoppable on the field whether they were on the board or not. Tenacity was something the team had in spares and Levi was damn sure not letting this game go down without one hell of a fight.

He put everything he had into every pass he threw but it wasn't enough. Levi's shoulder was showing it's tears and when he'd been sacked at a full speed tackle from a man easily three times his size he didn't get back on his feet too quickly. Moving his arm sent a sharp stab of fiery pain up into his shoulder and down to his fingers, even going as far to spread into his side and upper back. It ached, it burnt, it pulled on every motion but he was still in this. Refusing to let them sub him out Levi continued in at his pace but by halftime the searing pain radiating throughout his body was too much to handle. Barely being able to get a throw out, Erwin began to notice his pain etching its way into his features. 

Inside the locker room Erwin made the call that sent more than fire through his veins "Levi, you're on the bench the rest of the game. Ice that shoulder." Those words began to build a fury in the pit of his stomach. Sure, he had faith in his team but what he didn't have faith in was Butterfingers Dumas who was replacing him. Even when Eren attempted to speak to him he blew him off and grabbed an ice pack from his locker. This was the last thing they needed. If they couldn't break the defensive line with Levi on offense how in the hell were they supposed to when practically each throw Dumas made ended with them fumbling and Mitras recovering? Watching from the bench in horror Levi felt sick. In his mind this game was over. 

Farlan attempted some futile placation which only served to add more fuel to the fire. Telling him that losing was alright as the scoreboard reflected their complete shutout was not what he wanted to hear. This was his fault. If he hadn't been so goddamned focused on Eren maybe he would have had his head in the game and been able to wipe the dirt with them. What if this was in fact a sign? A sign that this is what happens when you have a hidden romance on the field. He knew Reiner and Bertholdt didn't have this problem but they were hardly having to pay attention to one another. Jean and Marco were both offensive but didn't have to look to each other often. The way he was supposed to carry the team through a game meant being able to pinpoint the best way to keep the ball alive and over the scrimmage line to gain them yardage.

Staring at Eren was distracting him from that goal. Why his eyes always went to him first he didn't know but he was pretty sure this game flopping on the floor was his fault. Once they got back to the locker room Erwin and Mike had done as they always did. Good cop and bad cop routine but tonight Erwin's bad cop carried more remorse and concern than anything else. It wasn't hard to tell that everyone was looking at him when it was time to leave. His shoulder hadn't been right this game and it was his fault for being distracted. At any attempt to speak to him Levi blew them off, blew everyone off even Eren; especially Eren. Hadn't he focused on him enough for one fucking night? There was too much anger at himself, at the situation he'd put his team in, at everything for him to waste time in that room. 

Replying in a tensed huff that he didn't want to talk about it Levi stormed out of the locker room without even bothering to shower. He just wanted to get home and shower where he could relax. Dealing with everyone wasn't in his abilities at the moment with his nerves still unsettled and Isabel could see that when she met up with him. At the jeep he seemed so stuck inside the realm of his own conscious and so she opted to drive back home. She'd had to watch the forced pull from the field and she knew it was eating away at him. When they got home she didn't even bother to ask him anything. It was more of a silent support she provided as she took his duffel bag and carried it upstairs to his room for him.

Afterwards she got his clothes out of it and carried them down to the wash room returning with a freshly laundered towel. Levi took it from her hands with a kiss to her temple and shuffled off to his bathroom. During the shower he allowed himself to mentally collapse. Hands on the wall as he hung his head allowing the water to pelt over him he began to think about his situation. If this was what was going to happen if he kept screwing around with Eren after practice then it had to stop. The universe was placing its opinion of their union behind closed doors and it wasn't a good one. It wasn't exactly something he wanted to think about. He liked being with Eren. 

Eren reminded him how to have fun and be spontaneous. His stress practically melted away when he got to see that smile.....the smile that was meant only for him. Eren was the first thing he wanted in a long time but if this was the result he couldn't keep it. Resigning himself to that was hard enough so when he got out of the shower he lied down and sighed. Rolling over he picked up his phone to see a text from Eren. He didn't have it in him to answer it. All he wanted to do was lie in bed, curl in on himself, and pretend this wasn't happening. Surely it was okay for him to think for one moment that he wasn't the cause of the loss they'd suffered.

Come Saturday morning he didn't even want to get out of bed but he knew Isabel would worry if he didn't. He went downstairs just long enough to brew some coffee, greet her, and head back up to his room. There was homework he had to do and a phone to ignore as it vibrated next to his wrist. It was from Eren and he knew it was. Each one throughout the day was but he wasn't answering. Levi decided he needed to prepared more for the next game and get his homework done. Hell or high water, he wasn't going to lose again and that meant learning to redirect his focus and trying to ignore Eren. 

Before work he managed to sit down to dinner. Isabel noticed he'd turned his phone off halfway through it and shoved it into his lapel pocket. It wasn't like him to even have it at the dinner table but it was also less like him as he picked at his food. 

"Levi," she muttered softly as his fork scraped the plate "are.. are you alright?"

Sighing he looked up and managed a hollow smile "I'm just not very hungry and I'm still incredibly sore after last night."

Isabel nodded "It's alright. Maybe you shouldn't go in tonight, Levi. I mean if you don't feel well the alcohol and perfume isn't going to make you feel any better."

"Can't afford not to," Levi replied as he met her gaze "tuition payments are coming up. The semester ends in a few months and we're still a good bit short. Between the two of us there's about six grand that isn't covered by grants and scholarships. I have a good bit saved from summer but it's not enough. I'm going to talk to Ross tonight about Sunday shifts. I need to do something."

"Then I'll do something, Levi," Isabel almost shrieked not liking the idea of him working any harder "I'm not incapable of a job, Levi."

Levi shook his head "No. I know you aren't but a campus job is good enough, okay? I'm not letting you work this time away. I gotta go though so I'll see you in the morning. I love you." Getting up from the table he carried his plate to the sink then kissed Isabel's cheek before heading off to the club. He could easily see the disdain written on her face and he knew she didn't like it but it was true. Something had to be done for the extra cash so more shifts was the answer even if he didn't like the idea of it himself. All he needed to do at the moment was try to forget about it the moment he walked through the club's doors. There was no longer time for any of that. He had to pretend to care about other people's problems and do that he needed a low ball of whiskey. 

Throughout the night he played his role and kept to his rules. After the first table he'd spoken to Ross about the shifts who only said he'd see about it considering Levi already looked burnt out. In response he thanked him for considering it and headed to a new table he'd been assigned. It seemed everyone wanted to drink and he wasn't going to say no, more like he couldn't, but he could have payed more attention to the host's rules. Watering down their drinks kept them from getting beyond shitty on the floor but Levi opted out of that one of the floor. Having been a lightweight he began to feel it much sooner giving away his actions to those watching him. 

By the point of 11pm his head was swimming in amber liquid and golden bubbles. As he fumbled his way to the bar he caught sight of someone waiting: Eren. He'd gotten so out of it he'd forgotten that it was Saturday and he'd forgotten he'd been ignoring him all day and the previous night. Immediately the crease of Eren's knitted brows and rigid posture made him stiffen. He didn't look angry.....he looked worried, frightened, or concerned. It made his stomach churn as he walked down and without a word allowed him past the rope. While he went back off to his table to tell them another host would be playing with them since his shift was up Eren was sitting upstairs at the usual corner booth watching.

It took no fucking genius to see the wobble in his step, the unfocused eyes, or the difficulty in speaking. Eren knew Levi was almost near wasted but the question in his mind was why. Once Levi returned and slid into the booth with his whiskey Andrew was quickly pacing up behind him. Grabbing the glass off the table and replacing it with a mug of coffee he began to walk away without a word. Levi arched a brow and decided to follow as Eren was the first one to stop Andrew.

"Hey, what's going on?" Eren asked cautiously.

Andrew looked back to see Levi approaching them and huffed "He's been drinking like a fish all night without the rules."

Immediately twisting his head to Levi Eren sent him a furious glare before turning back to Andrew "I see. Is there a place we can be alone? I'd prefer not to do this where people can hear me scold him like a toddler......because that's how he's acting."

Fishing out a lime green key from his pocket Andrew handed it over to Eren "Here. It's the second room upstairs on the left just past the lounge. It's a spare room for when one of us drinks a little too much and can't drive home. Just try to keep it down and be easy on him. None of us have asked why he's drowning."

_ "You don't care?" _ Eren asked with a hint of judgement.

"No, it's not that, we know how L can be. It has to be something toying with his mind to make him drink like this. It means it's personal and I'm not going to pry into his life. You, on the other hand, feel free for that backlash," Andrew offered with a wave over his head as he sauntered off to a table of caterwauling women with champagne glasses hoisted in the air. Turning around to be met with the image of Levi crossing his arms Eren narrowed his eyes, seized his wrist, drug him back to the table, picked up his bag, and drug Levi up to the bedroom. Once inside he slung his bag to the desk at the back right corner of the room and placed his hands on both hips as he stared at Levi waiting for an explanation as he flatly asked "Are you drunk?"

Levi scanned the room and shook his head "No but I'm _ well  _ on my way."

Eren stepped up to his face arms lowered as his brows knit in worry "And what's wrong? Levi, you don't act like this. Something  _ has _ to be wrong."

Averting his gaze Levi frowned "We can't do this, Eren. The game....it was a sign."

Taken aback by the words Eren laughed bitterly "Haha, are you fucking _ serious?"  _ Hand on Levi's jaw he turned his head so that Levi was forced to meet his gaze "What the  _ fuck _ are you talking about? _ A sign?  _ How fucking deluded are you right now? You got hurt because dudes built like fucking Vallini and Hart are on Mitras. They had one  _ hell _ of a fucking defense Levi. It wasn't your fault and this  _ damn _ sure isn't about us. You also had the world's worst replacement in the second half."

"Never happened before," Levi muttered as he cast his gaze down "and I can't focus on anything on the field but you. It can't come down to you or them.  _ It can't." _

Eren rolled his eyes and scoffed  _ "Hmph,  _ Levi stop making excuses. If you don't want this to continue then flat out admit it and stop making excuses to make yourself feel better about trying to end it."

"I'm not wanting an excuse, Eren, it's me taking everything into consideration," Levi stated.

"Then take this into consideration," Eren offered before he placed a hand on his jaw and kissed him softly tasting the stout whiskey on his tongue. Levi's mouth was scorching as his tongue slid past Levi's parted lips. He truly had to be out of his mind to be that hot as the alcohol swam through his veins. When he disrupted the connection and backed up Levi only appeared to be more confused. His hands were trembling faintly at his sides while his jaw clenched. Eren hadn't a singular clue as to what exactly Levi was fighting so hard. Judging from his appearance he seemed absolutely terrified.

Inhaling deeply to steady himself Levi took a moment before speaking, his voice shrinking "I'm  _ scared,  _ Eren. I don't know what to do or how to act. It's confusing and I don't like feeling like this. I have too many things--"

"Exactly," Eren sighed as he stepped closer to Levi "you have too much on your plate. You're wearing yourself to the bone, Levi. I will show you this week that this is all in your head and I'll show you how to focus. Finding a balance is hard, Levi, with everything you do you should know that. Stress is eating you alive and so is the pain from all the burden you carry. Let me be the one to remedy it." Rendered mute by his words Levi stood motionless. Once again Eren met his lips in an effort to calm him. This time however it was returned as Levi seemed to finally grasp his words. At the moment Eren's hands rested on his shoulders he began to slide off Levi's blazer pushing him back towards the edge of the bed. 

Hesitantly Levi obliged before stopping in his step "Eren?"

As Eren dropped his blazer to the floor he smiled warmly, placing a hand at his jaw "Removing some pain and tension will be good for you. I'm just gonna massage your shoulder."

"Promise?" Levi questioned softly.

Smirking, Eren cocked his head to the side "Are you nervous?" 


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helllloooo, welcome back to our Sunday update! I know you guys are gonna have a little fun with this one because it was fun for me too!! I hope you'll enjoy it and get a kick at how their relationship is developing. We'll soon get hints as to why the pace has been set as it has. Until then, do enjoy!
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

"To be alone in a bedroom with you, half off my ass, with your hands on me? A bit," Levi admitted as he felt Eren's hands move over his shoulders and down his chest.

"Don't worry," Eren replied with a charming smile "I won't do anything else unless you'd like me to."

Levi stiffened "I'd rather you not. Even just a mass---"

Eren rolled his eyes "Shh. Just take off your vest and your shirt then lay down. I'm a bit heavy so don't worry I won't sit directly on you."

Glancing over his shoulder as he apprehensively obeyed Levi quirked a brow "Good." Eren shook his head with a huff and gathered Levi's clothing as he carefully stripped down. Taking care to preserve the cleanliness off his clothing Eren made sure to sit them on the vanity's counter top. Once he returned to the bed he positioned himself accordingly over Levi's back as he laid out with his head turned to the side. The instant his hands touched the expanse of alabaster skin in front of him Levi jumped just slightly. He knew his hands were cold judging by how hot to the touch Levi's skin was....or maybe it was just from his drinking that his skin seemed to be radiating traces of heat. Kneading down his back Eren carefully began to release the built up tension he could feel in drones throughout Levi's back. Beneath his touch he could feel Levi allowing himself to relax a little more with each touch.

He kept to his actions even as he felt Levi tense back up at certain pieces of his back. It seemed his back had been holding more tension than it had the last time he'd had his hands on him. During his actions he noticed Levi's eyes had closed and his breathing slowed but it was the little moans and groans he was unknowingly releasing that sent a delightful ego inflation to Eren's mind. If Levi was enjoying this then he couldn't wait until he got his hands on him for real. Staring down at the tattoo his hands moved around only made him want his hands lower and to see the tattoo when it gleamed with Levi's sweat. This in itself was nice, and it helped Levi relax sure, but of course he wanted more than something as simple as the moment he was in. It was only natural.

Noticing Eren's hands slipping lower, hovering at the small of his back Levi groaned "Eren...." Eren chuckled lowly as his fingers went back to work at a rather tightly wound knot of tension. As Eren continued to work away at his body Levi began to find himself wondering about his current situation. Relaxing was a strange, almost foreign, concept to him. Even his supposedly lazy Sundays involved housework, homework, and working on game plays until the Sunday night game came on. His only time to relax was when he was asleep or the couple of hours on Sunday when he got to watch the game. Laying there with Eren hovering atop him as he worked out the kinks in his back wasn't exactly something he thought he'd be doing. His mind began to drift as Eren released a rather tight spot of stress in his back.

Releasing a rather loud moan Levi immediately stiffened before Eren just hummed "Feel good?"

Levi nodded "Mhmm. You're amazing and so are your hands."

Unsure if he'd meant the secondary meaning, Eren only shrugged "Oh? Sounds like you really seem to be enjoying yourself for once. I'm glad."

"I am," Levi assured before he grumbled "but your hands really do keep slipping lower, Eren."

"Do they?" He questioned cheekily before his fingers pushed into a spot just in the divot of his lower back "Maybe it's because you have a rather large knot right _here."_

Coming off the bed as he grit his teeth at the sharp pain, Levi gasped "God! Easy! That was---"

"Painful then soothing?" Eren interrupted with a quirked brow.

"Yeah...." Levi answered softly.

Eren smiled warmly as he replied "That's because the release of the adhesions in your muscles is at first unusual until it settles again and your muscle can move optimally again. Lactic acids get released from the working of the muscles and due to the alcohol you've ingested tonight you may become dehydrated so it might make you thirsty too. I can keep going if you want."

Sitting up just a tad to look back at Eren, Levi arched a skeptical brow "Does that involve you getting me out of my pants?"

"Not unless you want me massaging your thighs and calves," he answered quickly.

Levi sighed as he returned to his position "Good. It's not that I don't trust you but I don't trust them. I feel like they'd know."

"The hosts?" Eren inquired. "They're not bloodhounds. You're just a pretty bad liar sometimes."

A bit insulted Levi scoffed "And why do you say that?"

"Because your eyes give you away. Maybe it's just me and the people who've known you like--"

"Farlan," Levi huffed "yeah, I'm a bad liar. I know but it's glad to see you picking up on it. Means you're reading me better which is both a good and bad thing because I can't lie to you now."

Working at his shoulder Eren hummed in agreement "Mhmm, and that's exactly how I know you don't truly believe it's a sign from the heavens that our game meant we can't be together."

Levi was about to shrug and disagree until Eren's fingers dug painfully into the joint of his shoulder **"FUCK!** God! Okay. Look, I keep watching you on the field. Open or not. I don't know how to stop it and we lost because I couldn't focus. Have you seen yourself out there?"

Eren sighed lowly and released his grip "I told you that's not why but if you want to control it I can show you how. Compartmentalizing your thoughts is easy and you do it here but you just need to do it on the field. I mean, I'm not too distracting. Sweaty, gorgeous smile, laughing, excited energy abundant when we score, and just over all purely enchanting?"

Feeling his face heating Levi just answered softly "Yeah.....that."

"I was talking about you, Levi," Eren smirked "I know the feeling. The first time I saw you smile on the field it was like seeing a different person. The first time that smile was directed at me I thought my chest was going to tighten to the point of suffocation." The moment he only heard Levi fumble over his tongue Eren just laughed "Haha, embarrassed?"

"A bit," Levi responded with his face to the pillow "I'm not used to this shit, Eren. If you're gonna teach me how to ignore you now is a good time."

"But I don't want you ignoring me at all," Eren whispered as he bent over his back "just not focusing on me completely. Do you mean to tell me after working here for years that you aren't used to compliments?"

"Whatever, most the time I just ignore them. Sometimes I act like it's normal here," Levi huffed in frustration "but it's not me they're complimenting. It's some mockery of human intimacy that I manage to construct. If I tried to keep that up I'd be more exhausted then I already am."

Eren couldn't help but chuckle "Ahaha, yeah that's true but you know if they compliment your looks it's not a mockery....well not completely. Honestly Levi you know if you keep this up it's going to put you in an early grave. Stress kills people or makes people do it themselves. Why don't you just relax when you're with me? Sleep, lie down, vent about having a rough night, how Isabel is driving you batty, or just allow yourself to stop thinking about all your problems and calm down. Unwind with me, Levi. Learn that you can rely on me."

Levi clicked his teeth "Tch, and what then? I lower my guard and willingly walk outside my comfort zone for what? What happens then, Eren?"

"Then," Eren started as his hands returned to kneading down his back "you lie here and get used to me being next to you. You're so damn jumpy."

"I can't help it," Levi whispered "your hands....you're complimenting me among implying vaguely sexu--"

"Only vaguely? You're slow," Eren cackled before recanting "chill out I'm kidding. My hands are helping and I'm only saying what I know to be true. If I did make a move right now would it make things more or less awkward for you if I asked first?"

"What?!" Levi screeched as his voice broke. Eren's voice had slipped into something sultry and so Levi attempted to roll onto his back to examine Eren's face. He needed to make sure he heard that right and any impish little grin would tell him that. Allowing his maneuver Eren adjusted himself and allowed Levi to settle as he then sat in Levi's lap. Before Levi could ask if he'd been serious Eren decided to make his intent known. Lips over Levi's in a split second Eren sank his weight to Levi's body and leaned over him allowing their kiss to naturally progress. Hands pushing through Eren's shaggy hair Levi allowed himself the indulgence for but a moment before he was unsure if he should continue. His body was already craving for Eren's touch.

Perhaps it was the alcoholic haze that always made him a little hot under the collar but this was also Eren. The smolder in his eyes, the lust on his lips, the sensuality of his every caress down to the wiggle in his lap as he got comfortable; Eren knew exactly what he was doing to Levi. It was hard to resist the actions and Levi could feel himself waver to caving into the direction. Who wouldn't have wanted to indulge a little selfishly in Eren? He was gorgeous, caring, humorous, and oh-so deliberately enchanting. Every single thing he did was both to cause Levi to relax, get him used to his presence, and get him used to being touched by him. There was no hidden intent behind his actions as it was all fairly obvious.....but then why did Levi still feel strange about it?

Levi's body immediately tensed as Eren's lips went to his throat, kissing snowy flesh softly before whispering "You didn't answer my question. Should I ask first? You just look so fucking _sexy_ like this, Levi, I can't help but want to tease you."

The moment the words registered Levi's body flushed from head to toe bathing his porcelain skin peony "Please stop talking!"

At his little shriek Eren laughed before he slipped his hand up his inner thigh "That a no to asking you or to doing _this?"_ Immediately Levi felt the rush of pain tinged pleasure jolt his body as Eren's teeth clamped around the sensitive flesh of his throat.

Back arching off the bed Levi released a sharp gasp _"Eren!"_

"Hmm? Should I stop?" Just for a tease Eren rolled his hips against Levi's enjoying the slight friction as he heard Levi's breath stutter "Are you not enjoying yourself?"

Reaching up Levi knotted his fingers into Eren's hair yanking him back from his neck as he whined "Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?" Eren asked as he gave into the pull.

"Turning me on!" Levi squealed in fumbling fluster.

Eren couldn't help but snicker a little at how fucking adorable Levi was when he could only barely manage to speak with a straight face "Sorry, but you look so _delicious_ right now. I couldn't help wanting to sink my teeth into you plus you let out this beautiful mo--"

"Please don't say it," Levi pleaded softly.

Craning his head Eren smiled softly and placed a hand to his cheek "Why not? It's not embarrassing, Levi. Why don't you just relax while I just make sure you stay that way?"

Levi shivered at the implication and looked to the door "Eren, we have to get back out there before they--"

Interrupting, Eren smirked smugly "Oh, don't worry, I'm _sure_ it'll be quick."

Beyond confused Levi arched a brow "What are you even talking about?!"

"This," the hand at Levi's thigh crept up to his hip before diving past his waist band "should I stop here?"

Eyes blowing wide, Levi bit his bottom lip before huffing and throwing his arm over his face "God Eren! If you stop now I'm not going to be able to explain this."

"Just relax then, Levi," Eren purred "and I promise I'll be gentle unlike you like it rough."

"Shut up, Eren!" Levi hissed from beneath his arm. Eren snickered and pushed his arm from over his face before stealing a kiss. All Levi knew was Eren's hand was in his pants rubbing his cock, his lips were over his own, and his own heart was pounding so heavily he feared that it would break free of it's boned cage. Whatever had happened in the course of the evening wasn't even something he could begin to fathom at the current moment. His mind was too filled with the taste of Eren. He'd always tasted so sweet mixed with something fruity but whatever it was he loved it. It just tasted how he figured Eren should; decadent and intoxicating beyond the realm of any drink. The only thing in his mind was Eren and just how much he wanted everything he'd talked of.

Granted this way might not have been what he meant when he thought of unwinding from his stress with Eren. Although it might not have been what he assumed it wasn't terrible. With Eren's nimble fingers stroking his cock he felt the air leave his lungs. Losing himself in all of Eren's actions was too easy. A thick haze clouded his mind that was less from alcohol and more from wanton dizziness. In the very moment Eren broke their kiss Levi released a soft whimper that only made the edges of Eren's lips curl up into an impish smirk. Caving, Eren bent down for a chaste kiss before he set to marking down his throat. Recalling where Levi's clothes would cover Eren set to pulling the skin between his teeth ensuring he'd be leaving his own mark on Levi's body.

Nothing was as sweet as hearing the first delicate moan fall from Levi's mouth as Eren began to trail his mouth lower. Removing his hand from Levi's pants Eren used it to quickly unfasten his slacks and tug them down to his knees. Leaving Levi in a pair of ruby boxer briefs, Eren stopped to lick his lips, he looked incredible like that; flushed, panting, and vulnerable. It was making his mouth water at just the thought of finally getting to have him beneath his tongue. Deciding to have a bit of fun with him before anything Eren dipped his lips to press his lips to the head of Levi's half hard cock through the fabric of his boxers. Once he'd felt Levi's body twitch and tremble at the action he ran the flat of his tongue up his stomach following the faint trail of hair stretching up to his navel.

Having Eren close enough to feel his breath weaving between the fibers of his boxers was too much to handle. Instinctively his hips bucked as he felt Eren's lips press to the skin just above his navel. He was teasing him as his lips gently pressed kisses all along his upper torso making a line up his body. Stopping only to tease the rising flesh of Levi's nipple Eren twisted and rolled his tongue over his skin hoping to elicit another little moan from him. Only his toes curled momentarily and his abdominal muscles clenched in response to Eren's tease. Requiring some auditory encouragement for his actions Eren bit down just enough to draw a breathy gasp from Levi. Looking up to Levi, Eren gave him a little wink before licking his lips and placing his hands to the sides of Levi's hips.

Immediately guessing the next action Levi's eyes widened and in the next moment his boxers were down to his thighs. An airy moan sounded from his throat as he leaned his head back thankful for the release of his straining erection. Eren quirked a brow in intrigue as he got closer to lick a hot, wet trail up the underside of Levi's cock.

 _"Eren!"_ Levi gasped loudly before rapidly placing a hand over his mouth in absolute horror to keep the noise from sounding again. Of course the little moan of ecstasy was exactly what Eren loved to hear. Fingers slipping up his thighs and creating ghosting little patterns over Levi's skin Eren took to ensuring to tease him. Sucking gently on the head of Levi's cock Eren continued his actions before enveloping his length in his mouth. Almost instantly he could feel all of Levi's muscles tense as his back arched off the bed. Levi's fingers wrapped in his hair near painfully as he increased the rhythm of his actions, taking his length at various increments as a hand coiled around the base stroking what wasn't in his mouth.

How could something so simple, something he'd experienced before, feel so goddamn transcendent?! He'd been with women before, been blown by them and yet it was nothing compared to Eren causing roar of the fire in his stomach. Each action, each second in the throes of passion with Eren felt as though his air supply was being constricted. His breath only left in strangled pants and momentary moans of the syllables of Eren's name. Never had something managed to reduce him to whimpers and babbles so fucking quickly; not even sex with his exes. Part of him didn't understand why being with women hadn't felt so incredible, rather lackluster, in his experience and thus causing his disinterest even though they were physically attractive, but part of him supposed now he knew why. It was quite a notion he didn't want to think on as he enjoyed the wonders of Eren's mouth.

Thankfully for the ache settling in Eren's jaw Levi's breath hitched as his muscles clenched tightly and his heart rate increased tenfold. He could feel Levi unraveling beneath his touch and boy if that wasn't a spectacular sight to behold.

Levi tugged at Eren's hair in a strangled warning _"Er-Eren...I'm-- I'm gonna cu---"_ Eren shrugged his shoulders and continued his frenzied pace, urging Levi to his climax. When Levi's body shook finally achieving his release and the cloudy, tepid emission filled Eren's mouth he simply swallowed with only a slight pause before pushing Levi through the euphoric wave assaulting his body. Once he removed himself from Levi's cock with a wet pop he swiped his tongue over his lips and flashed Levi a cheeky grin. Rushing his hands to his face Levi immediately now had to deal with the aftermath of Eren sucking him off in the host club.

Before he could say anything Eren swiftly jumped off the bed and disappeared into the bathroom. Levi gladly took the moment to pull up his boxers and his pants. He couldn't believe this had just happened. At what point was he allowed to admit that he wasn't even upset so much as he was beyond mortified?

When Eren strolled back out of the bathroom he laid out on the bed next to Levi "Aww, c'mon now, Cupcake. Don't look at me like that."

Still feverishly blushing Levi mumbled "Like what? And why'd you call me cupcake? It's weird."

Eren rolled closer to him dragging him against his chest so he could rake his fingers through his hair and let him relax "Like you're horrified. I also called you cupcake because they're just as delicious as you are, hmm?"

"Ahh," Levi groaned as he struggled in Eren's arms "that's _disgusting._ I can't even believe you..."

"Did what? Blew you or swallowed?" Eren chuckled with a playful lilt.

"Both?!" He replied as he looked up to meet Eren's gaze.

Eren tilted his jaw up to kiss him softly "Don't worry I rinsed for you. I'm not exactly known for being a quitter."

Levi did notice the mint flavor lingering on his lips and opted for another sweet connection before he asked "Quitter?"

"God, how old are you again?" Eren chuckled "Spitters are quitters. I'd rather swallow and save everyone the displeasure of doing too much cleaning. Most guys who've never been with a guy don't exactly want to taste themselves either but those who have don't normally mind. "

Unsure of how to feel about the conversation Levi just shrugged "My exes didn't mind quitting I guess. You know when you say things like that.....it.."

As he trailed off Eren pulled him closer "It's alright, you know, that you haven't done anything like that before. I don't really expect you to until you think you're ready. I won't make you do anything you don't want to....unless it directly affects your health. Like, for instance, you need to stop sometimes and learn to just relax. If you don't then stress is going to get back to you. I'm betting you let it get it to you during the game because it thought it all relied on you?"

Not exactly enjoying being analyzed so well Levi mumbled into Eren's chest "Kinda. Thank you for worrying, Eren, I appreciate that. As for everything else....just... _nerves."_

"Of course," Eren chuckled kissing his forehead "I know you're awkward. I think it's _really_ fucking cute actually. Now, I'd like to lay here forever with you but we need to get to actually studying before someone _does_ get suspicious. I also like it better in here. Less noisy and I can focus a bit better."

"Mhmm, sure that's why you like it," Levi sighed as he unwrapped himself "but you're right." The two climbed out of bed lazily and Eren moved to grab Levi's shirt, vest, and blazer. While Levi was taking a deep breath to calm himself Eren came up from behind him holding his shirt open for him. Levi just smiled and gladly allowed Eren to pull it over his arms along with his vest. Before Levi could do anything, however, Eren rounded him and began to nimbly button the shirt and the vest leaving Levi to gawk at him. What kind of man exactly was Eren? Dressing him after blowing him? Could he expect this kind of service in this future? It was then he realized he wasn't letting this go. There was no way in hell. Bad ju-ju or not he didn't care so long as it meant getting to spend more time with Eren.

Thankfully Eren allowed him to button his blazer and put it on himself though he settled for fixing his hair instead. When he swatted Eren away he was met by a chuckle at his haughty attitude and peck on the cheek. Levi grumbled and headed off to the bathroom while Eren began to hear footsteps echoing down the short hall. Quickly Eren grabbed his bag and began to sprawl out several books atop the bed and drug Levi over to the edge as he stepped out of the bathroom. Levi was confused as he looked around but Eren pointed to the door just a split second before they heard a heavy handed knock.

Slinking over to the door Eren opened it to be met with Andrew holding a cup of coffee smiling softly "Hey, Eren, is L doing better?"

Inviting him in Eren smirked "I think so."

Levi smiled and gestured to the cup of coffee in Andrew's hands "Yeah, I'm doing better but with that I should be a bit nearer to good. I'm still a little buzzed and sleepy but I should be alright."

"I'll go get you another double then," Andrew laughed pleasantly "and I think it'd be best if you slept over. We're closing in a half hour anyway."

"Can't," Levi responded almost instantly "I gotta get home. I got shit to do tomorrow. I'm not about to wind up stuck in Shiganshina, this shit hole of a city, no offense Eren, while Isabel tries to kill me with the Force from afar."

Eren chuckled at the mention and shrugged "None taken."

"This is why we water our drinks down L," Andrew huffed in frustration "you've been here long enough to know that. Our livers are the first thing to go in this job even with shitty alcohol. Just slow the intake."

"I know, I know," Levi sighed as he was being scolded "I just had a rough couple days."

Andrew nodded and turned to Eren "What about you Eren?"

Puzzled, Eren shrugged "What about me?"

"Can you take him home?" Andrew asked. "If he doesn't wanna stay then all of us would feel safer if someone got him home. I can drop his jeep off at the house on my way home and spend a night with Urie. It won't kill me but it _will_ drive me mad. I don't think he'd trust anyone else to get him home."

Knowing he definitely couldn't drive in his state of inebriation Levi grumbled "Okay, okay, I give. Eren I'll let you take me home but no speeding, I might hurl, and under the condition you forget where I live."

"Deal," Eren snickered "and don't worry I don't need you hurling in my ride so I won't speed. Drink that coffee though so we can get you somewhat sobered. Thanks, Andrew."

"Thank you," he replied "otherwise we might not have been able to persuade him. He's a stubborn bitch some days but I take it you know that since he's like your football boss or whatever." Before walking out Andrew turned to Eren "Hey, if uh, if you see Jean can you give him a message for me? Just tell him I'll keep an eye on him from 35 to two weeks." Eren nodded and allowed him to exit not exactly knowing what the fuck he meant by that. Whatever it was he supposed he wasn't supposed to know and just tried to remember to tell Jean about it. First things were first. Getting Levi out to the car after putting away their things was the first priority.

Just before they were about to head out Andrew returned with a stack of cash tossing it to Levi who was too slow to catch it. Reaching out with one arm Eren snagged it and handed it back to Levi. Andrew just blinked before realizing what exactly his job was on the field and then laughed it off as he informed them they were free to go. He'd just tossed them Levi's cut of the bar for the night and Andrew had already clocked him out. Cleaning wasn't a big deal and their boss was letting him go early. Tossing Levi his things from the lounge Levi dug through his pockets and tossed him the key to his jeep. Levi had shuddered thinking of Andrew driving his jeep but knew out of everyone he'd at least make sure to not scratch it or worse.

While walking out to the car Eren glanced around and made sure no one was around before slipping his arm around Levi's hips. Surprising him a bit Levi leaned into his side giving Eren the world's widest smile. He walked around to his car and pulled open his door for him causing Levi to look at him like he'd grown a tail. Levi might not have thought he saw it but he caught a short smile in the reflection of the window as he got around to the driver's side. While Eren was starting the car Levi was punching in his address and noticing that Eren's Civic was much cleaner than he originally would have anticipated judging by his locker. Inside it also carried a light citrus odor that reminded him of something exotic that also smelt like lavender and cedarwood. Whatever it was wasn't the car he soon came to discover; it was Eren.

Inside the club it was difficult to track one scent with such overwhelming odors lingering on the air. When he leaned over to hand Eren the GPS he'd finally noticed it then. It was clean and exotic that just drew Levi's mind to it.

Eren seemed to have noticed him lingering "Thanks for the address. Something else?"

"Oh," Levi fumbled, snapped from his subconscious "just, uh, sorry about this."

"It's fine," Eren answered with a smile as he pulled out of the parking lot "besides you've taken me home before. Now, lay the seat back and get some sleep. Lever is on the right side it'll be the first one. The second one will slide you forward."

Levi shook his head "I don't want you driving this stretch of road alone at night. It makes people sleepy when they're riding let alone driving. I can stay up with you."

Scoffing, Eren stole a sideways glance "Levi, I used to make this drive almost everyday. I'm from Shiganshina remember? I know the way and I do it every weekend. Just worry about yourself. I'm wide awake but you're tired and it'd be good for you to get as much sleep as you can, okay? I'm a good driver I promise."

"Fine, fine, but if we get into an accident and I die just know I'm going to spend my entire afterlife haunting you scribbling out "I told you so" on all your bathroom mirrors," Levi groaned as he obeyed the command.

"I'd expect nothing less from you," Eren snickered. Curling up in the seat Levi folded his feet beneath him and laid out in the seat. Unable to help himself Eren reached over and laid a cautious hand atop Levi's thigh. Much to his surprise Levi opened his eyes, looked down at his hand, looked back to Eren, and laced his fingers with Eren's before closing his eyes once again. With one hand at the bottom of the steering wheel and the other locked with Levi's Eren released a contented sigh. Life was treating him pretty well at the moment. Looking over every once in a while he would see Levi's sleeping face. Somehow it struck him as peaceful the way his brow finally unfurrowed and he didn't appear to be crumbling under the weight of the world he carried on his shoulders.

A man like Levi was so proud and determined but he didn't know that he couldn't be strong forever. As Eren caught glimpses of him he knew that at some point Levi would break and he'd be there to get him through it. That night hadn't been a break so much as a chip in his already battered armor. It wouldn't be long but he knew that unless he learned to accept help and displace his stress that when he broke it would be damn near catastrophic. For now though Eren was content at helping him relax even if that meant having to urge it along via sexual release. It seemed to have tuckered him out alright and work out some of his alcohol. How he'd won this lottery with Levi he didn't know but he was praying to whatever deities existed.

Beneath it all Levi was kind and sweet which wasn't something he ever imagined thinking after their first meeting. Sure he was just a bit awkward but it was cute and endearing. It just made him want to tease him and protect him simultaneously but he supposed that was part of liking someone. Yeah....liking Levi wasn't ever part of the play but it wasn't one he thought was a bad call. Being with Levi was sensational and a rollercoaster ride but one that gave him nausea in the best kind of way. In the pit of his stomach butterflies flapped, his chest tightened when Levi smiled, and his heart thundered in his chest each time he heard Levi call his name. At the end of the day being with him had been astonishing and Levi still couldn't keep his eye contact for long before he blushed violently.

It made him think of things. Levi never having been with a man meant he'd only received and never given. When that day came he couldn't help but think of how embarrassed he'd be. All of his body had practically looked boiled while receiving a blow job so giving one would probably be something for the record books. If Levi ever trusted him to be intimate with him in such a manner he was pretty sure his own heart might explode. Levi would be a sassy, blushing mess and it would be too beautiful and perfect. He couldn't wait until he and Levi could enjoy themselves however they wanted to in the showers after a particularly gruelling day of practice. Levi sweaty and in captain mode would be all too delectable.

Just before drool could stream from his mouth he felt Levi's hand squeeze his own. It meant that he finally woke up and it was a good thing. He could hear him yawn and stretch but he still maintained his grasp.

"Mmm," Levi hummed as he looked up to Eren "how long until we're there?"

Eren glanced over and smiled brightly at Levi's sleepy smile "About three minutes according to the nav. Second house on the right, right? Red brick?"

"You remembered?" Levi asked before he quickly gestured to the drive coming up on their right "It's the next one. Is' Sentra should be parked in the drive."

Obeying Eren carefully pulled into the paved driveway and parked "Alright, you're home, you didn't get sick, I didn't kill us both, and you can get inside and sleep some more. Do I need to walk you to the door?"

Rolling his eyes at the idea Levi groaned "Preferably not. My time for dates is over."

"How about a goodnight kiss then?" Eren asked as he smirked devilishly. Levi unbuckled and awkwardly returned the seat to it's position before leaning over the console. Placing a gentle hand on Levi's jaw Eren stretched to meet Levi yet left a small space between them. If Levi really wanted to kiss him he'd buck up and close the distance himself. Fighting a furious flush, Levi leaned in to close the distance kissing Eren softly. Before allowing him to completely back away Eren tugged him back for another quick kiss.

Levi smiled and chuckled "Thanks for tonight, Eren."

"Nah," Eren grinned widely "thank _you_ for dessert, Cupcake."

Unsure of how to react Levi just sighed and groaned "Uh....I..about that."

"What about it?" Eren asked thoroughly interested in what Levi was about to say.

Fighting the urge to say it, Levi decided to ask anyway "Why'd you do it?"

Eren smiled and brought Levi closer so he could kiss his forehead and place his against Levi's "Because I wanted to make you feel better. I don't like seeing you falling apart at the seams, Levi. You're so stressed out that you don't know how to just take a moment for yourself. You deserved to relax. You didn't enjoy yourself?"

"No, no-- Yes I did-- I'm not--- _ugh....Eren,"_ Levi huffed as he finally gave up attempting to articulate a response.

"You're really cute when you get flustered," Eren snickered.

"Can you not make fun of me Eren?" Levi pleaded before speaking again "Listen, thanks....I'm not good at this stuff but I still appreciate you being worried."

Eren nodded "I'm not making fun. When you get that look like you're about to barf I'm gonna worry but then I'll just give you a beer, invite you to my place, and we can chill out and watch the game. If that doesn't work maybe you can help me study, huh? Whip me into shape."

Levi turned over his shoulder when he noticed a light illuminate the front room window "Sounds good to me. I gotta go before Is skins me."

"Alright," Eren hummed "text me tomorrow. Let me know how you're feeling, okay?"

He nodded and sighed "Okay and you text me when you get home. Goodnight Eren."

Eren unbuckled his seat belt and leaned farther over the console so he could easily steal another kiss before smacking him on the ass when he turned to get out of the car "Night Levi." Levi quickly spun around like the action was disrespectful but when Eren winked, and gave him a little head nod before he shut the door, he couldn't help but smile a bit. He kinda liked it. It was not a good game smack and now he began to wonder if all of Eren's smacks had been intentional gropes. It wasn't like he minded now if they were. Eren was such a playful, snarky, surprisingly sweet, little pain in his ass but he found it exhilarating.

Upon making it through the door he noticed Isabel sitting with her knees to her chest on the sofa as she blearily asked "Hey, L, how are you doing?"

"Did you stay up just to check up on me?" Levi asked with a gentle smile. Stepping over to the sofa he kissed the crown of her head "I'm a little bit drunk but I'm sobering up. I can manage the stairs so you head to bed and I'll see you tomorrow okay?" She nodded and shuffled off to bed as Levi made his way slowly and carefully up the stairs to his bedroom. Once he stripped down he lied in bed and began to think about what Eren had said. Maybe he did need to take more time to ease his own mind; maybe not quite how Eren had in mind though that wasn't bad. In fact it was fucking mind blowing and nothing had ever felt so incredible. He was pretty sure he'd never gotten off like that before.

After realizing an important piece of himself that night he grabbed his phone and rolled over. Snuggling closer into his blankets he pulled them around his neck and began to drift off. Every few minutes he'd wake up until he got the text from Andrew that he and Urie dropped off his jeep and the key for it was in the mailbox. Once he'd received that text and the photo of Eren with french fries in his bed, stating he had a late night craving before bed, he could finally go to sleep. Falling asleep with a smile on his face at Eren's dorky little photo wasn't what he expected but nonetheless it was how his night ended.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back!! I hope you guys are excited for this little relationship building moment! This story is going to progress with several of these chapters that begin to develop them beyond their character depth and development and dive into their relationship building. I hope you don't mind xD without further delay, do have an "aww" moment or two along the way, and enjoy!
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

Come Sunday morning Levi awoke rather refreshed. He took a long shower letting himself bask in the relief that came from soaking his stiff joints. When he dressed in a pair of jeans and his navy Trost U football shirt with his number and name on the back he finally stumbled down the stairs. Being met with lunch was nice but it also generally meant Isabel was up to something or thought he needed to take it easy. As of this particular noon he figured that it was probably a little bit of column A and a little dash of column B as well.

When he took his seat he looked over to Is who was already dressed to go out "Thanks for lunch. Now, tell me what's up."

She shot him a crooked smile "Just going out with some friends in a half hour. I'm probably not gonna be back until after the game tonight so if you're in bed by then I'll be quiet."

"Just make sure you get back with enough time to get some sleep. You do have classes in the morning," Levi reminded her gently ensuring that she knew her classes were top priority.

Isabel nodded "I know. Thanks. So......something I wanna ask you about too. You were wearing an awfully large smile last night and you have been today too. What's up with it?"

Levi snickered "Have I? Maybe all the stress has finally driven me completely batshit just like Hanji. Before you leave if you would gather up your dirty clothes so I can wash them."

"Yeah, sure thing but this smile doesn't seem from crazy. It looks like it comes from adoration. Gimme a break, I'm not stupid, so is it a crush or a new client?" Isabel grinned as she leaned on her elbows over the table.

"No and yes but I'm not telling which is which," Levi answered cryptically as Isabel got up to place her plate in the sink and gather her laundry. Hiding something from Isabel was a dangerous move as she always found out quickly what he was hiding. Sneaking around her was going to be hard but he was pretty sure he could manage alright. Since she wasn't to be back until late evening it was his job to get the housework done, do his homework, and look over some game footage from Ehrmich again. After the other night he was hard pressed to make sure that he was going to get this play book done to the best of his abilities. Once Isabel skipped out with a hug and goodbye he began to head off to the laundry room and hope Isabel obeyed him thoroughly.

When his phone vibrated in his pocket he couldn't help but laugh. Of _course_ it was Eren.

  
  


Upon hearing a knock at the door Levi shoved his phone in his pocket and headed to the door. Upon opening the door he was met with an index finger in his face while Eren texted out something on his phone. Darting his eyes around the place Levi secured a fistful of Eren's t-shirt and yanked him through the front door. Shutting the door behind him quickly Levi then took it on himself to examine Eren. Wearing a pair of knee length, black basketball shorts and a simple white v-neck he managed to make something simple look so stunning but that devious fucking smile could definitely vacate.

"Do you know what people would say if they saw you here?" Levi asked flatly.

"Oh look at that sexy piece of ass?" Eren snickered in response with an arched brow.

Unable to prevent his own chuckle Levi hook his head "Haha, what are you even doing here, Eren? How'd you even remember which house was mine?"

Eren inched closer and shrugged "Maybe I was just out for a run and thought I'd swing by. Also the headlights did show me the house and I just remembered second on the right, red brick."

"Bullshit," Levi replied crossing his arms.

"Fine, I came over to help out," Eren smiled "you need to relax."

Immediately Levi's mind thought back the other night "Listen, your methodology isn't exactly--"

Rolling his eyes Eren gestured towards the flat screen in the living "Damn....I meant with a beer and the game."

Levi sighed "And how do you expect to do that? You'll probably only distract me."

A hint offended Eren scoffed "Will not. I'm rather adept at housework and various chores so you get to your homework and I'll get the other things on your list done. Just tell me what to do."

Floored by the offer Levi cocked his head to the side "Seriously? You'd rather clean my house than chill?"

"I was alone at home," Eren shrugged "and knowing you were here alone working yourself to death without a chance to relax? Well I figured why not make it easier on you and when you're done we can chill on the couch and watch the game together. Two pairs of hands are better than one."

"What about Isabel?" Levi asked curious to see how he'd get out of that one.

Eren gave him a smile "I'll be gone before she gets home. C'mon."

Huffing Levi finally agreed "Alright fine. I need to do laundry, bleach the downstairs tub since Is dyed her hair again, do the dishes, dust, clean the windows before I mow the lawn, go over the Ehrmich game footage to make new plays, sweep and mop the floors, plus I have essays to do and clinical hours to log. Take your pick."

Amazed he'd been doing all this work himself on Sundays Eren gave him a wide smile "I'll do every bit of house and yard work. You just worry about your homework. We can tackle the Eagles together. I think I can find my way around but if not feel free to yell at me."

"Kitchen is obviously behind us, my bedroom, bathroom, spare room and attic are up the stairs right beside us, Isabel's room, the wash room, downstairs bathroom, linen closet, are down the hall outside to the kitchen, and the shed outside is where everything else is. Cleaning supplies are under the sink in the bathroom and kitchen but if you need a mop or the broom they're beside the washer. I think that's it," Levi prattled off as he gestured to sections of the house. Eren gave him a firm nod, kissed him quickly on the cheek, and moved around the house remembering the list Levi had given him. Never in a million years had Levi expected this to be happening either but it looks like Eren really was made for surprising him in the best ways.

While Levi worked on reading, writing up some paper, and logging all of clinical hours Eren moved around the house starting the list of chores. He'd noticed Levi had started on laundry so he decided to clean the windows and dust a bit before sweeping and mopping. In the back of his head he wondered if Levi needed a step ladder to be able to clean the windows since even he was having a difficulty on his tiptoes. Once he finished that he decided to head off to the bathroom where the smell of bleach almost made him dizzy. How Isabel managed to stain a tub so damn well he didn't know but after some hardcore scrubbing he managed to have the porcelain shining again instead of stained rust. Next on his list was the dishes so he moved the few in the sink to the dishwasher and then began to sweep up the kitchen and front room. When he noticed Levi continuously typing he was definitely glad he had the idea to help.

If he continued at that pace and still tried to do everything he'd have definitely managed to stress out more so Eren was rather thankful he decided to come over. Working hard only meant he got to play hard so he'd gladly do whatever that meant. Finishing up the chores inside the house meant getting starting on mowing the lawn but it wasn't as if it was a very large yard. Just a little bit in the front but the backyard was definitely larger. It reminded him a bit of the house he'd grown up in and thankfully that meant he could operate a lawnmower without help. All he needed was the key from Levi, who gladly tossed it to him, and so he went right along with his chores. He'd grabbed a small hand towel from the laundry to throw around his neck, played his music, stripped off his shirt, and headed out.

Hot was an understatement to the temperature outside so the fact he was pouring sweat wasn't a surprise. At least for a half hour he got to work on his tan while Levi got to have him outta his hair. Coming back in was another story all together. He hadn't been gone very long, since there wasn't too much to mow, but walking back in without a shirt, sunglasses pushed up on his head forcing his hair back, and sweat glistening on his body made Levi do a double take. Eren looked magnificent, like something of a Grecian magazine cover, but he was trying to keep his brain focused in his work. When he asked about a shower Levi gestured to his own upstairs as Eren strode by. Just the breeze off his skin made Levi's heart race. He'd caught another whiff of Eren's cologne and he began to wonder if he'd wash it all away while in the shower. He truly loved the way he smelled.

While Eren was in the shower Levi decided he'd done enough around the house for him. Rising from his seat he put up the dishes, folded the laundry, took Isabel's to her room, and did the same with his own. While there he grabbed a pair of sweats that were a bit big on him and placed them outside the door. Eren's shirt had been on the dryer so he brought it and placed it atop the old burgundy sweats and went back downstairs. Just as he was going into the fridge he heard the bathroom door open and knew Eren had grabbed the clothes. Within a few moments he was met by Eren toweling off his hair before tossing the towel into the washer. In exchange for the towel Levi popped the cap on one of the two beers on the counter and handed it to him.

"Thanks," Eren grinned as he watched Levi toss the towel in and replicate the action before taking a seat on the sofa. Flipping on more game footage of Ehrmich Levi took a sip of his beer and began to jot down the plays he watched. Eren sat at his side watching over his shoulder before he whispered "Oh shit I remember these guys. They _were_ a good team but their offense has broken."

Levi arched a brow "What do you mean by that?"

"Jackson? Number 32?" Eren gestured towards the laptop screen "He transferred to Stohess. My guess is he's aiming for my old spot. Like hell he'll get it unless he---nevermind that. A friend or two at the school sent me the heads up."

As Levi finished jotting out a play he looked to Eren for conformation "Great. We can use those friends come homecoming when well be taking them on. For now, you think this'll work against Ehrmich?"

"I think," Eren began "that if you want me to run this everyone on the team is immediately going to mark me. I'm gonna have a bullseye on me and so are you. These are tough fuckers. Brandon issued a foul play score on these guys. It's what he did when he couldn't beat a team honestly so if that tells you something---"

"They're like us," Levi interrupted softly.

Eren nodded "Basically. If we want this ball staying alive long enough then I need to run a long trek right outta the gate or we need to play hot potato across the field."

"Okay then let's do this," Levi replied with an assuring nod as he began to scratch out play positions "Armin has a better chance of keeping the ball alive rather than Jean. So, we'll fake it, drop, and reverse to get a run out."

"Good," Eren grinned as he ran his finger across the drawing "and how about a blitz? We can take Ymir and place her here then we can move Marco so he can be ready before we get it to Armin."

Levi couldn't help but see the use in having Eren there with him "Armin taught you well. Now, what a bout a switch reverse?" The two began to hash out a series of scenarios over and over until the time had began to pass and they were almost finishing up their second beer. The sun outside was sinking lower in the sky painting vibrant hues of color through the clouds. Neither of them had much payed attention until they noticed the game was going to start in about twenty minutes. Levi grabbed his phone and smiled "Hungry?"

"I could eat," he shrugged nonchalantly "but what do you normally do on Sundays?"

"Sit on the sofa, order wings or pizza, drink beer, and yell at the television," Levi chuckled in response.

Eren held back a snicker "Then let's not break tradition. The hotter the better so order it and I'll give you the cash for it."

"I don't think so. You practically worked for me today so at least let me feed you, okay?" Once Levi insisted Eren nodded and allowed Levi to place the order before making a short drive down the road to grab more beer. It wasn't like Eren had driven to his house so he was fine to drink a little and he'd remembered Eren actually had quite a stout tolerance. When Levi had returned it seemed Eren was waving off the pizza delivery girl so it was a perfect time. He strolled into the house as Eren was sitting down the boxes on the coffee table and placed the beer down on the table beside it.

Eren sat as far back on the plush couch as possible which only gave Levi an idea. Just thinking of it had caused him to blush a bit but he couldn't help wanting to be close to Eren. With his legs spread as he sat back it gave Levi the perfect place to snuggle back against his chest. He kicked off his shoes and folded his legs under himself as he leaned back to Eren's chest. A bit shocked by the action Eren nonetheless slung his arms Levi's hips and rested his head on Levi's shoulder as they watched the game. Sure, both had to deal with some yelling in the other's ear but that wasn't exactly something they weren't used to. Only the difference was each was holding a beer and sneaking bites of their food every once in a while.

Turning his head over his shoulder Levi chuckled and kissed Eren softly "Mmm, you had some sauce." Eren looked absolutely bewildered before he noticed Levi's blush as he stammered "And, I-- uh, just....thanks for today."

Smiling Eren turned Levi's jaw to steal another kiss "Not a problem. _Ever._ I'm always here if you need a break, okay? Don't be afraid to ask or I'll just show up again."

"No promises," Levi mumbled as he turned back around towards the television in an attempt to hide his face. Eren brought his left foot up on the couch as he kicked off his shoes and stretched out bringing Levi down with him. He could easily see over Levi so there was no problem with that bit. Only Levi seemed to be slightly uncomfortable as he kept squirming around. Eventually Eren just draped an arm over his hip and drug him flush against his chest. Levi's body froze as he felt how close their bodies were but he decided it wasn't something he didn't like. In fact Levi wanted more. Rolling onto his other side Levi moved until he could tuck his head beneath Eren's chin. Deciding he liked that much better Eren sighed contentedly and tangled his legs with Levi's kissing the top of his head as they watched and listened to the game.

Before they knew it the two had fallen asleep completely ensnared with one another. Levi was sleeping so soundly against his chest and Eren had been sleeping with his head resting atop Levi's until he heard the clink of a beer bottle. Almost immediately he jumped and inhaled deeply through his nose. The house was completely dark aside from a dim lamplight bathing the room in a warm glow and the television that was now onto broadcasting the highlights of the game. It wasn't the highlights that made Eren realize that he'd stayed longer than he meant to but Isabel who raised a lone index finger in front of her lips.

Two beer bottles were in her hand as she was cleaning but before walking out of the room she whispered "He doesn't wake up too easily but you'll want to watch jumping like that or he'll be up before you can blink." Eren immediately tensed up accidentally tightening his hold on Levi. Isabel gave him a cheeky little grin and he knew he was in for ultimate hell. Now Levi's baby sister knew about them and there was no going back. How exactly was Levi going to take this when he woke up? Well he was about to find out as he stirred in his arms and cracked open two beautiful blue eyes managing a sleepy smile.

Eren couldn't help but think how gorgeous he looked and raked his fingers through Levi's hair pressing a kiss to his forehead "Hey."

"Hey," he mumbled as he tightened his hold and snuggled into Eren's chest "did we both fall asleep?"

"Yeah," Eren answered as he fought the urge to kiss him stupid since Levi sleepy was potentially the most adorable thing he'd ever seen.

Levi sighed and perked up "Oh shit! Is it dark out?"

Eren nodded _"Very."_

Grumbling Levi sighed "Fuck. Isabel is gonna skin---"

Creeping out from the kitchen Isabel waggled her fingers and took a seat in the adjacent arm chair "You rang, Levi?"

Head falling forward, Levi groaned "Ugghhh, what time is it?"

Looking over at the clock above the television Isabel, smirked "A little after midnight.

"Dammit!" Eren cursed as he knew Mika would kill him "My sister is gonna kill me."

Chuckling, Levi nodded "I know the feeling."

"Mmhmm," Isabel hummed deviously "speaking of killing, Levi I cannot believe you wanted to _hide_ this from me. I'm your sister. Now, I'd like for you two to untangle yourselves and tell me what the hell is going on from start to finish."


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome, welcome! I hope you guys will enjoy this! Because I've signed up for the Ereri Big Bang that's on the horizon and I've agreed to be a pinch hitter I need to prepare an extra story. I'm going to take two weeks off updating and requests to fulfill that duty. I will return sooner if I finish sooner. This update will be the last for two weeks (as in 2 updates not including this one) so just hang in there. It's the only updating story of mine currently so I hope you can survive without it for a bit seeing as how I didn't cliffhang you this week. Next update will be July 2nd, two Sunday's after this one. I'll be back in the saddle soon and I'll bring some gifts with me <3 I promise you will not go unrewarded for your wait. Without further delay, enjoy the latest chapter.
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

Only shifting in place, Levi rolled over to face Isabel but made sure Eren kept his arm over his hip. He could feel the fact that Eren was nervous and if the situation had been reversed he definitely would have been. Sisters could be volatile and especially when that sister was Isabel or Mikasa. He knew that if he acted nervous then Eren wouldn't feel exactly secure in what they were doing so he placed his hand atop Eren's.

Lacing their fingers together Levi smiled "Actually, Isabel, I, uh, I prefer to stay like this. Eren accidentally discovered my job when we played Shiganshina. Apparently he's from there and stayed to see his family when he decided to hit up the club. He knows my dirty little secret and he's been coming to the club every Saturday for almost a month now. About three weeks I think this week. For the last three hours of the night he's my only client as per our agreement he made with Ross. Eren also has a thing for me which is still weird but I'm getting used to it.....slowly. I mean look at him, Is, he's  _ gorgeous."  _

"So," Isabel stated flatly "you're sleeping with clien--"

"No," Eren replied almost immediately interrupting her "what you just saw was the only sleeping together we've done."

Levi snickered at his reaction and continued "He also doesn't pay me. No one knows about this and I plan to  _ keep _ it that way. I expect you to respect that."

Isabel nodded and crossed her legs "I do but I can't believe you two have been seeing each other and  _ no one _ has picked up on it yet."

The notion was ridiculous and in show Levi couldn't help but laugh "Hahaha! What do you think they're going to say? You think someone on that team is bold enough to notice and say something about their QB fucking around with the RB he supposedly hated? Yeah, that'd go down  _ real  _ well."

Eyes alight with recognition Isabel practically leapt from her seat "Oh my god!! I knew I'd seen him before! He's the one you put in the fucking skirt and made wash the team cars! I should have known. How long has this been going on between you two?"

"That skirt thing was just _ rude _ by the way. Those things ride up," Eren glared at Levi before answering Isabel's question "but yes that was me. It's been going on since last week."

Levi snickered as he looked over his shoulder to Eren "Hey, don't knock the skirt thing. That was the first day I realized you were attractive and not just a pissant sent from the gods to be a bane on my life."

"How sweet," Eren sighed dramatically "the day you realized I was, what'd you say that first day because it wasn't gorgeous, oh, yes, _ not ugly." _

"Whatever," Levi huffed "you should be getting home. Don't you have a class early in the morning?"

He hadn't really wanted to remember but he nodded "Yeah, calculus at 7am so I should get going."

"I agree. That's a good idea," Levi sighed "but walking back at midnight--"

Interrupting him Eren scoffed "Tch, just stop. Go to bed, Levi. I'll be just fine. You don't get a lot of sleep as it is and I'm sure Isabel would agree."

Piping up from the corner she gave Levi a glare "I would."

"Ugh, but I--"

"Shut up and listen to me, Levi," Eren stated firmly as they sat up "I'm gonna be just fine. Now go to bed before I carry you up there myself."

Levi grumbled but agreed "Fine, fine but I don't have to like it."

"Nope, you sure as hell don't," Eren teased as he kissed his forehead. Levi leaned forward to place a gentle kiss to Eren's cheek as a soft blush had crept into his features. Kissing someone in front of Isabel was always awkward though it didn't exactly work on the reverse of things. For Levi it was just strange to be watched by anyone let alone his baby sister..

Isabel cackled "Haha! How about this remedy: if you two stop acting like I've  _ never _ seen my brother kiss someone then I'll take Eren home."

"He's being respectful, Is, unli--" Before he could finish that statement Eren took the opportunity to make good on that possibility. Hand rushing to his jaw Eren grabbed Levi and kissed him swiftly. It didn't matter to him that Isabel was watching because he knew this was a test. His sister would have done the same thing but he didn't care. If he wanted to kiss Levi then so long as it was accepted then he would.

"While that was true, I  _ was _ trying, I also know we both wanted that," he replied before a stolen second kiss "and now you should go to bed. Isabel, I appreciate the offer but I can walk. I don't live too far."

"Nonsense," Isabel stated flatly  _ "I insist." _ Knowing he wasn't going to be able to get out of that he agreed and said another, final, goodnight to Levi who slipped up the stairs. There was a space on the counter where Isabel grabbed her keys from and headed towards the door. Following behind her Eren tried to calm himself. This was definitely going to be an awkward car ride but he just had no idea how she was going to be. Once he strapped in and input the address to her on screen navigation she began to drive rather slowly.

Eren inhaled deeply and glanced over to Isabel "Is this the part where you get me alone so you can say if I hurt him you'll kill me?"

"Basically," she answered "but you know that already. What I really want to know is why Levi? I mean, you've seen him off the field and out of the club. He's awkward, antisocial, and to most people a complete and utter--"

Interjecting Eren pinched the bridge of his nose "I'm sorry but all I'm hearing is bullshit. You're forgetting everything  _ amazing _ about him. You think I don't know he's as awkward as a fucking duck with a backwards bill? Duh. We're lab partners in biochemistry and I've even seen him naked in the locker room. Let me say there are not many things that would surprise me. I've seen most sides of Levi both physical and mental. I've seen him act a lot of ways especially if he hates you. That wasn't a fun experience but it let me in on something. He wasn't doing that because he truly hated me. It was to help me understand that I needed to find my place in the team. Just like that I think he just needs someone to show them that his place is as an _ equal _ with someone. There needs to be someone to coax him out of that awkward with patience.....hell someone who might even find it endearing. He just doesn't know how to let go and enjoy himself. Everything he does is for other people and so he's suffered personally because he doesn't even know basic self-care. Expressing himself is nigh impossible and emotions are foreign. I get that and it's why I'm not pressing him for any kind of commitment to me. I like him but I don't want him worried about me expecting anything from him. His commitment is to you and everything he's trying to accomplish. I refuse to be a hindrance on that. Instead I'm here to help force him through his stress, be there when he needs me, and get him to relax before stress kills him."

Taking a moment to allow herself to process the information Isabel's brows knit "So you like him but don't want to stress him by adding a relationship to his plate of things to juggle because that involves emotions you don't think he's ready for or can't handle?"

Eren shrugged "Something like that. If he does think he's ready for it I'll be here but until then I'm just someone to pass time with. A relationship without a commitment and without strings."

Isabel smiled as she glanced over before it fell "You treat him well or......you have a sister so I know you know how this works. Eren, right, I'm just letting you know something: Nothing pisses him off like people trying to assume things about him or for him. He hates it if you try to think for him. If you like him then you need to grow a pair and tell him that. Don't just play around with my brother. He isn't made for that even if a host club will make you believe that."

Scoffing, Eren shook his head "Ha, I appreciate that but if he thinks I'm not emotionally invested then he doesn't have to worry about sitting me on the backburner when more important things come up. I know how I'd rank on his priority list anyhow."

"And you think you can handle that?" She spat almost instantly as she put the car in park in front of his apartment complex "Why'd you come over today?"

"I think I'll be okay," Eren lamented with a hollow smile "it wouldn't be my first time in a relationship that felt empty. Only my first one by  _ choice. _ I came over because he was going to work himself to death. I did some housework for him and let him focus on his work before we watched the game. It was the sweetest thing. He just fell asleep. One minute he was talking and the next he was out like a light but I didn't want to wake him. I swear to you that I have  _ zero _ ill intentions towards him."

Placing a patting hand on his knee she smiled "I know. I can hear it in your voice but, Eren, for whatever he means to you, you have to tell him. Levi is a complicated guy and no one gets that often but you do. If he has feelings for you and he thinks all you want to do is play around with him then he'd rather chew his own fucking leg off than admit that. He'd think it was a burden on you and it would only stress him out more than everything right now combined. Please do both of yourselves a favor and just _ tell _ him. I'll keep both your secrets but on one condition; if you feel him falling be there to catch him."

"Thanks," Eren nodded "I promise I'll do that."

Isabel sighed "No problem and if you ever need a cover let me know. I don't mind. Also, Eren, Levi will fall  _ a lot _ quicker than you think he might. No one can get past his attitude, his list of priorities, or his awkward tendencies. The fact that you do means you're the first and the scope of his own feelings may surprise even himself. Take care of him or you'll only ever be remembered as that guy from the football team that went missing a couple of years ago."

Chuckling Eren opened the car door and looked back to her "You got it. Thanks for everything, Isabel."

"Is," she replied "you can call me Is."

"Goodnight, Is," he grinned "and do me a favor. Make sure Levi doesn't kill himself this week at work."

"Sure, goodnight Eren," she called just before he shut the car door. He knew as he was walking up the metal staircase to be prepared to tell Mikasa that it wasn't something he planned. All he needed to do was apologize and make sure to say next time he'd message her if it happened. Sure. That'd work at least a little bit or so he hoped. When he unlocked the door and stepped inside Mikasa was standing in front of the door, arms crossed, foot tapping on the floor like his mother would have done to him. She clearly looked to be upset at him.

Before he could take a breath her voice boomed "Where the fuck have you been, Eren?!"

Walking forward he hung his head and wrapped his arms around her "It's alright. I was out with a friend and we fell asleep. It was kind of spontaneous so I'm sorry I didn't let you know. I wasn't supposed to be gone for very long. Next time I'll remember to text you if I step out, okay?"

Huffing as she broke the broke she rolled her eyes "Whatever just go get some damn sleep so I can finally get some too. Little shit." Knowing he won he did as told and headed to his bedroom. Once there he flopped down onto his bed and began to wonder about what Isabel had said to him. What if he should tell Levi that he cared for him more than he led on? Would Levi even be able to understand the weight of those words and be able to articulate a response to him? The answer in his head was most likely not and so he decided to do as he'd been asked. Only when he realized Levi was falling would he be there to catch him with the soft embrace of the emotions he secretly harbored for him. After all he'd only been testing waters with Levi for a week and if he hadn't brought up labeling whatever they were doing after he blew him he wasn't exactly curious to force that choice.

As he began to wiggle out of his clothes he noticed he was still wearing Levi's pants. He'd have to find a way to get them back to him when no one would see them. Perhaps next time he saw Levi at his house. It was the smartest idea and with Isabel willing to run interference for them now he was sure they could get away with a lot more. Now that was a pleasant thought but what wasn't was the fact he honestly didn't know if he could handle this like he'd said to ensure Isabel. One hollow relationship had been hard but that one hadn't been by his choice. He knew history wouldn't repeat with Levi because Levi wasn't the cheating type and they weren't even in a relationship. No, this was going to be something Eren did to keep Levi from worrying or stressing anymore. 

If he told himself that enough maybe in time he'd come to believe it. Perhaps in reality he was just as scared as Levi was about being with someone. Nothing for him had ever ended well just like Levi and there were some remaining scars but being strong and putting on a brave face was easier than dealing with it. For the current moment he was sure that the time would come to open old wounds just not soon. As he closed his eyes and began to drift off he wondered if the reason he ripped open the sutures on them would be because Levi asked.

Come morning he was rolling out of bed a little before 6am to shower, get dressed, and drive across campus to the math hall. Honestly calculus was the worst thing he thought he could have at 7am but whatever. It had been the only open slot so he took it but he was beginning to regret that choice. The whole class he sat through it half asleep and half daydreaming. All he wanted to do was think about how adorable Levi had been when he looked up at him all sleepy and smiling. How could anyone look at him and not see what he had? As far as he was concerned he was getting bolder even if he had to look away when he said certain things or fight a blush just to kiss him sweetly. He couldn't even imagine how bold he'd have to get to shove him against something and kiss him like he meant it.

That was a dream for another day as calculus class ended leaving him unsatisfied with his own daydream. When practice rolled around he noticed Levi was doing a rather good job of ignoring him which was good but also frustrating. Was it so much to ask for their eyes to meet just once so he could see that smile? In Levi's mind he'd have known the answer would be a resounding yes but to him it was just as refreshing to see that smile as it was to down an entire bottle of water. They ran over the plays Levi had made and so Eren worked to drive all of his focus to make sure that they were taken well. The better he did his job the more the plays were understood and could be taken easier. 

During their session in the weight room at least they got a little bit of cool air to keep them from curling in on themselves. While benching with Jean as his spotter he stole a glance over at Levi who was wincing, just barely, on the arm press. He could see the immeasurable amount of pain he was in and hated it but he also admired the hell out him. Levi was still doing their training and more with his joint separating from it's socket. It was incredible how determined he was and just the strength of his fortitude was mind blowing. Jean's loud ass mouth thankfully kept him from staring too long and he was able to continue his workout. Unfortunately when they were sent off to the locker room Eren didn't see Levi anywhere so he decided to shower anyway.

Everyone had left when Eren got out of the shower except Levi who was walking back in from a meeting with Erwin and Mike so he approached cautiously "Hey, how's your shoulder?"

"Fiery, achy, stiff," he replied in a huff "so the usual." Without a word Eren slipped his hand into Levi's and stopped him in front of his locker. Once he'd made him sit he placed his hand beneath Levi's shirt raising it up just a hint in a silent clue. Levi obliged and pulled the shirt over his head so Eren could work his magic. Grabbing a bottle of liquid from his locker he began to rub a bit of lavender oil into Levi's skin as he massaged his shoulder hoping that it would not only relax him but ease on the burning and stiffness. He could feel Levi's weight leaning back into him and so he sat down and gladly allowed him to lean on him. It was kind of sweet getting to see him so worn down and needy but it was also a sign he was exhausted.

"Be sure to ice this when you get home, okay?" Eren spoke softly as he noticed Levi's eyes closing.

He hummed "Mhmm. Will do." Eren finished up so he turned around and asked "What did Isabel tell you?"

"Nothing a good sister wouldn't have," he answered before stealing his lips. He knew he had to get to work but god he couldn't resist. Levi was there and staring at him so sweetly. How exactly was he supposed to resist that? He didn't think he was so he leaned forward and deepened their kiss taking the opening Levi allowed. It was clear to him that Levi had wanted the kiss just as much as he had. Feeling Levi's hand weaving into his hair was urging him to kiss him breathless, to taste everything laden in his kiss, to want more than a kiss. Breaking the kiss he pressed his forehead to Levi's "God, I just want to keep kissing you."

Levi averted his eyes as his voice lowered "I got nowhere to be."

Eren groaned "Ugghhh, why do you do this to me, Beautiful?! I have to be at the library in, like, ten minutes."

Flushing at his words Levi kissed Eren and met his gaze steadily "Then, one for the road. Go on. It's a six minute drive."

"Then can't I have two minutes of you?" Eren asked before his lips were stolen yet again. Sometimes Levi managed to leave him speechless and it was one of those times. Upon feeling Levi be the one to take initiative in the kiss he allowed him to do as he pleased. After all, how often was this going to happen? Judging from his past Levi had to at least be a little aggressive at times so he'd take the moment to see if giving him a little wiggle room would bring it out of him. Allowing Levi to drag him into the kiss, he could feel how desperately he was mouthing against him wishing to just keep him for a moment longer. Levi's hand in his hair was lingering but the hand he'd placed on his shoulder was practically clawing at his skin, hoping to keep him there. 

When Eren finally had to pull himself back he nibbled the edge of his lip and looked at Levi before releasing and smiled "Now  _ that  _ was a kiss. Don't worry. I'll see you tomorrow and if you miss me too much. Put this on tonight." Rummaging around in his locker he found his cherry cheesecake flavored chapstick and tossed him the tube before grabbing his cologne and spraying one of his shirts. "Me when I'm not around. You can hide it all you'd like but I  _ do _ pick up on some things. Goodbye, Levi, I'll talk to you later. Get some sleep have a good night at work, okay?" Eren gave him a soft wave as he hefted his bag onto his shoulder and headed out of the room. It wasn't hard to tell that Levi enjoyed the way he smelled. The other night Levi practically had his face buried in the exact spot he sprayed it on himself; just below the juncture of his collarbones. 

Levi might have been too embarrassed to say something about it so his chapstick was there for when he wanted to taste him but couldn't and his shirt for when he wanted to smell him but couldn't. Eren wasn't exactly shy about those things because he enjoyed them too. While they hadn't exactly been together he also knew they couldn't get alone time together for very long. A couple of hours at the club and not even twenty minutes after practice just never felt like enough. Maybe now they could have some lazy Sunday's together but that would probably be rare so if Levi kept something of his then it might sate his desire a little. It was nice to feel wanted by him though because even if he couldn't have Levi all the time it didn't stop him from wanting him with each breath he took.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back!! Sorry this update is so late! I've had a lot of shit to mess around with today! I hope you guys enjoy this!! It's been a thrill to write Scoring Six for you guys! I hope you look forward to the many chapters I have piled up!
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

Just the thought of Levi snuggling in his shirt to bed or wearing his chapstick when he kissed him was potent. Those thoughts were the only things keeping him going through his shift at the library. He'd only been a moment late and thankfully the librarian wasn't around to catch him because Nanaba would skin him. The woman's muted blue eyes always seemed to follow him no matter where he went and she was a bit intimidating. It was slightly off putting but she was pretty cool once her outward appearance got broken past. Oftentimes they shared a pot of coffee or made gagging noises at the couples thinking the shelving could hide their makeout sessions. Either way she was fantastic when she was in a good mood but when Eren was late the woman could reign down pure brimstone.

As he crept around and gathered up books that needed reshelving he began to make his rounds. Working for a couple hours in the library wasn't too bad but it often times got boring so he kept his headphones in and proceeded with his job. Once all the books he'd finished shelving were up he sat back at the computer behind the front counter scanning in the books that had to be returned before repeating his previous actions. During his walk past a shelf in the reference section he happened to notice a table of people he recognized. Connie, Armin, and Jean, were sitting around at the back table chatting it up quietly as they seemed to be studying. 

Sliding up on them as he finished up Eren popped out a headphone and caught Connie's sentence aimed towards Jean "Dude, c'mon, we're your friends and we see you various forms of undressed all the time. Who have you been shaking up with?"

Taking the empty seat at Jean's side Eren chuckled "Oh yeah, Jean, spill."

"Christ on a cracker, Jaeger!" Jean almost shouted as he hadn't noticed him skulking about "It's also none of  _ your _ business but I can say this; they are really crazy, beautiful, and generally a mix of well liked or people hate them. No middle."

Eren rolled his eyes "Thanks for the vague ass news."

"What about you, Eren?" Jean sneered.

"Nope, no one. I got the Captain and Farlan riding my ass which is enough for a sane man," Eren answered with a sigh.

Connie groaned "Ah, man that's bad. Speaking of the Captain, even he's getting laid Eren. You should step it up."

"Hahaha! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, what makes you say that Connie?" Eren prodded trying to keep in anymore of his laughter.

Armin shrugged "He had some hickies around his hips and neck and it's not like he can give those to himself. It's not really odd that Levi has a lover, guys. He's had them before and he'll have them until he dies. You underestimate him. He used to turn down dates all the time."

Eren felt a hint of jealousy at that but before he could say anything Jean sent a hard slap to his shoulder "Damn, even he's getting some ass and you're not? That's just sad."

"Maybe," he shrugged wanting to avoid that topic "but why don't you tell me about how Levi was a lady killer 'cause he doesn't exactly seem like the _ type." _

"Dunno," Armin answered "he did used to go out a lot with Marco and Farlan when they went to a bar called Shootin' Stripes back where Marco's from. Hole in the wall really. I went out with them once or twice and honestly he does have game if he _ reaalllyyy _ tries but he's gotta be wasted. Little known fact is he's actually kinda really bad with people. He just can't read them like a playbook so it's hard for him. People ask him out instead of the other way around so it's not exactly like it's a problem but I did see him leave once or twice with someone. Don't be surprised if he has a lover. He can have them and keep them for a while. I know of two long term relationships he had and a fling or two that he just said didn't work out. Love and Levi just don't normally last very long in the same sentence."

"Really?" Eren smirked "That's something. What about you Armin? Why did you turn all red about that bar?"

Connie snickered "Cause the girl he's got a thing for in his phlebotomy class waits tables there."

"Ohoho, you wanna  _ stick _ her alright, huh?" Jean retorted with an elbow prodding at Armin.

His face only darkened as he just groaned "Jean!"

"What about you Connie how are you and---"

Filling in the blank Connie flashed a dopey smile "Sasha. We're good. Going out at 8pm tonight so I figure after another hour here I'm off to have enough time to get ready."

Eren gave him a slap "Good man! I gotta get back to work guys but it was nice hanging for a bit." Everyone flashed him various smiles and goodbyes as he made his way down to the first floor. Sitting behind the computer all night logging in books was a pain in the ass but Nanaba brought him some coffee and sat at his side for most of the night. After removing his phone he decided to send Levi a quick text even though he was asleep. He knew that when he got it later he'd text him back and around 8pm, when Eren's shift was over, he did in fact receive a reply from Levi. 

On the drive home he knew better than to check his phone so he waited until he was in the lot of the complex. He got up to his apartment and opted to take his text in the bathroom where he figured another shower might help the fact his back was killing him. Sitting at the computer most of the night hadn't agreed with him so he began to turn on the hot water. Deciding he could answer his phone while he waited on the water to heat up he removed his phone and checked Levi's message.

With a grin he placed his hands on the inside of the stall door and sent a photo of him from the stomach up wearing a bright, teasing little grin.

After seeing Levi's awkward smile as he donned a four piece suit for the evening of navy and cream he felt the blood in veins bubble. Of course Levi always looked good but damn if that that boy couldn't rock a suit. He looked stellar and he wished he was the one who got to be on his arm, hanging on his every word, and drinking with him that evening. In his mind even if he didn't get a lot of time with him his time was free and Levi was more than willing to let Eren touch him. That in his head was enough of a win. People could have him during work hours because when it came down to it Eren got him for real.....well as real as he could have Levi. In and of itself just getting to see the real him was enough of something he wanted.

After he'd done his homework and carted off food to his bedroom he lied in bed and saw the clock reading just past two in the morning. Levi got off work at two so he decided to do something rather unexpected. Remembering that Levi said the stretch of interstate made him tired he opted to make sure that he stayed awake by grabbing his phone and calling him. It took a moment before he heard the click and the subtle echo of the speaker phone but when he did he couldn't help the broad smile across his face.

"Hello?" Levi answered slightly confused. 

Eren sighed softly, voice heavy "Hey there. I wanted to make sure you didn't fall asleep on that long stretch of road. You said it makes you tired."

Unable to hide the joy in his voice Levi chuckled "It does but you know I can handle it. You should be in bed, Eren."

"Oh I am," he replied lazily as he pulled the blankets over himself "now are you being safe?"

"Yeah, I am, the call is through the car's handsfree function," Levi answered before he restated "and I meant you should be asleep."

"I'll go to sleep when you go to sleep," he quipped.

Levi sighed and caved "Fine, fine, how was your day then?"

"Don't  _ host  _ me," Eren groaned.

Shaking his head Levi smiled as if Eren could see him "Well, I'm not hosting you because I actually give a shit. So, tell me."

Eren smiled and hummed as he nestled the phone into the crook of his neck "It was alright but I was in the library, you know working, and I noticed Jean, Connie, and Armin sitting at a table so I joined them for a bit. Apparently Jean keeps getting whore marks up and down but won't tell anyone who he's fucking with, Connie is with Sasha the cheerleader, and Armin, get this, has a thing for a girl in his phlebotomy class who waits tables at some bar....Shootin' something."

Levi knew where it was going and filled in "Stripes. It's a little shithole bar in Jinae. Me and the guys used to go all the time to shoot pool and have a couple shots. Oh and Jean.....just let him be when it comes to the person he's sleeping with."

"You know who it is don't you?" Eren asked with a curious tone.

"Maybe I do," Levi answered "but what did you say about the marks on my body?"

He snickered "I didn't say anything about it. I just laughed and said you didn't seem like the type. I was quickly corrected though because apparently you  _ are  _ the type who gets hit on at the bar."

Recalling his time at the bar Levi agreed "I might be but it wasn't anything I ever really enjoyed. I think what you heard was probably after I broke up with Imogen and decided the first girl to hit on me was who I was going to try to forget her with. Alcohol made me brave so I was flirty and falling all over myself but she was cute. I only kissed her in the parking lot before both nerves and alcohol bubbled to the surface. Anyone the guys ever saw me leave with I never really got with.....okay, one blew me in my jeep but that was a fluke and she was  _ just  _ as drunk as me."

Hearing him rattle off everything made Eren a little intrigued "Did....Levi did you tell me that because you think I'd have gotten _ mad  _ if you didn't?"

Levi shrugged and responded "I don't know maybe.....maybe I just didn't want you thinking that I'm some other guy. I'm not by  _ any _ means a guy who can be so comfortable I can pick up strangers in a bar."

Delighted a bit at the information Eren chuckled "Haha, I know, Levi. I admit I did hear of you being awful confident with alcohol but I know  _ my _ Levi is a little awkward duckling. I prefer my Levi over false confidence any day. You play that enough at the club. When I'm around you I just want you the way you are. Fumbling little blush and everything. One day when you wanna try to get brave enough I'll take whatever you wanna dish out but until then just be yourself."

Awkwardly responding Levi coughed and mumbled "Mhmm, yeah, I, uh, thanks. I didn't want you to be jealous either."

"I was," Eren answered "at first but I knew better. Those marks on you are  _ mine  _ and we're not committed to each other so I don't have the right to be jealous......but I will get that way sometimes."

"Like I could see anyone else," Levi murmured "you're the only person who understands, Eren."

Upon hearing the drop in his voice Eren asked softly "Understands what?"

_ "Me,"  _ Levi answered "and you don't try to force me to be social or do anything I don't like. Thank you for that and I know you said we aren't committed to each other Eren, and that's fine with me, but I barely have time for one person. Do you really think I'd  _ make _ the time for the second?"

"I don't know but I'd hope not," Eren sighed happily "because no one else could quite frankly handle you when you turn into a little ball of goop. Like when I bit your lip earlier. I thought you were gonna melt into a puddle of your own unsated desire. You kissed me  _ far  _ more seriously than you ever have."

Feeling the heat in his face at being so blatantly called out Levi stammered "I-I....Eren....I knew you didn't wanna go....and I, uhm, godddd."

At his groaning Eren grinned widely and encouraged him to continue "Go on. It's only me, Levi. I'm not going to judge you."

Knowing that was true Levi tried his best but still it found it hard to say "I....I just didn't wanna let you go either. **Idontevenknowwhy!"**

His screech had been adorable as his words ran together causing Eren to just smile "Shhh. It's alright, Levi, breathe. You're so fucking  _ perfect." _

"How do you say things like that so easily?" Levi asked with a shaky breath.

"I just say what I think. Things like this aren't embarrassing. Expressing your thoughts and your emotions doesn't need to be embarrassing. Like if I said that I wish I had you sleeping against me again, right now, this very moment lying in bed tangled with me, then that's not embarrassing. It's just a fact," Eren stated simply.

Levi groaned "I don't think I'll ever get quite that far but I do know that was....nice. You were really warm after being outside and I was pretty cold."

"Yeah I noticed," Eren noted as he rolled over "but you know I still have your pants from yesterday. I can bring them over if you want."

"Sounds good," Levi replied "just whenever is fine." Rolling out of bed Eren smirked to himself knowing Levi still had a good twenty minutes before he was home. Grabbing Levi's sweats and throwing on a hoodie and a pair of shorts he headed out of the apartment very carefully. Still managing to hold a conversation with Levi he began the short walk over to his home. It wasn't very difficult just snaking through a couple of shortcuts and avoiding the road meant that Levi still had no idea what he was doing. Hey, he'd said whenever and Levi was being too goddamned cute to not see.

When he arrived at Levi's place he laid out on the porch and waited until the headlights of Levi's jeep were shining on the garage door before he bolted up and waved to Levi with a wide grin. Almost immediately Levi jumped out of the jeep and stared. He could not believe that Eren had brought him back his pants at 3-fucking-am but Eren was standing there looking like a delinquent and managing to be fucking gorgeous. Levi himself had his jacket folded his arm over his arm and his undershirt opened just a couple buttons and his vest still buttoned. Eren couldn't prevent his eyes from obviously raking over him as he jumped off the porch and handed him his pants.

"You said whenever," Eren smirked "and I knew we wouldn't get caught out here."

Levi accepted his pants and shook his head "Thanks and............get in the fucking car. I'm taking you home."

Eren sighed "Are you gonna  _ make _ me?"

"Fucking maybe!" He grumbled. "Just get in."

"No," Eren smirked as placed a hand to Levi's jaw and kissed him "not before I get what I  _ really _ came for." Stealing another kiss Eren brought Levi forward and allowed his actions to enforce what he'd said earlier. To him Levi was perfect and the fact he'd said that there would be no one else made him exuberant. He knew it already but to know it was being reinforced and the fact he'd said Eren understood him? No. It wasn't going to be let by without a kiss in return.

When he broke the kiss Levi turned away "Did you  _ really _ just come here to kiss me?"

"I'd do  _ anything _ to kiss you, Levi," Eren smiled "because you may not see how incredible you are but I do. Like hell I'd ever not want to kiss you. At 6am, during practice, at the club, before I go to sleep, or any time. Just because it's you. Now, I'm going to walk back home. It's not a big deal and you need to go inside and get some sleep."

"Eren, I don't....I don't feel right letting you walk back at 3am. Please?" Levi pleaded softly before he tugged Eren back for a kiss. 

Taking the moment as something he should allow Eren nodded "Alright but only because you're looking at me like that. You also just kissed me of your own will."

Levi smiled before inhaling deeply and exhaling his words "I like you, Eren, and that's terrifying but I realize it and also the fact I'm probably gay.  _ Way _ more than initially intended so if I can handle that tonight then I can handle a kiss and handle you trying to turn me into that ball of goop. I'm your captain and I'm a host. I'm not supposed to be susceptible to this kinda shit from you but I can't help that I am."

"No," Eren started "you're _ human _ . You're allowed to enjoy being doted on and if you're gay then so what? Being with me helped you discover that maybe you aren't sexually into women like you thought. That's fine. Nothing says you have to be and you don't have to label it if you don't want to. Now, the liking me part...."

Before he could say anything Levi interrupted "I don't care about labels but I know you aren't exactly the type to want to go on with me. You don't have to be tied to someone like me who can't even manage his own life or time properly."

Not exactly thinking this was the time but not knowing how else to say it, Eren took Levi's free hand and laid down in the grass with him "Look, I talked to Isabel about this last night. I didn't know how else to phrase it but Levi I know where I'd rank on your priorities. I'm not asking for a commitment from you because I don't want to be another thing you stress over having to juggle. Levi, I _ like  _ you. I don't mean I like you haha, you're fun to be around. I mean, seriously, romantically and there's so much I want from you. I want to take you on dates, see you smile that smile that only _ I _ get to see, and hear your laugh but I also know how busy you are. I admire that about you, that incredible determination, and I refuse to stand in the way of it."

Looking over at him Levi fumbled over his words "Eren....what--- I wouldn't--- Are you serious?"

"Do I look like I'm not? Levi, I told Isabel I wasn't going to tell you because I didn't want you thinking you had to spend time with me and move me around on your list of shit to do. She told me if you developed feelings for me and didn't think I had any for you then you'd rather gnaw your arm off than admit it, only adding mountains to your stress. I want you to know it now because I also made a promise. If you fell I'd be there to catch you. You admitting you like me means I was too late to catch you but I can soften the fall. I think your sister knew how we both felt and played us both," Eren huffed.

"She's always been gifted with perception," Levi sighed in frustration "but if she knew it makes sense as to why she told you. You know I'm really bad at these things Eren but am I not juggling you right  _ now? _ I'm treating you as I would if I had a label for us. Are you not treating me the same? I doubt this is how you'd treat a fuck buddy."

"You're right. I have been treating you as I would regardless because I want you to experience everything that is with a good, healthy relationship and not have to put too much back into it. Levi I---" Eren's lips were stolen in a heated fervor before he could finish his sentence. Levi's hand went to his jaw, thumb resting just in front of his ear, as he tugged him into his embrace. Everything he'd wanted to say died in his head. The way Levi was kissing him was sure and determined like he knew this was exactly what he wanted and so he took it. At no point was this the man who'd kissed him timidly and waited for Eren to deepen their kiss. No. At the very moment Levi had become drastically brazen. It wasn't to say that he didn't enjoy it, because any touch with Levi he enjoyed, but he was also slightly confused.

Upon pulling away Levi met his gaze and smiled "I don't want to be with anyone else, Eren. I want you. _ Only you. _ I know you know that I stay busy but I find a way to take what I want, when I want it, and I will fight tooth and claw to get it. I'd fight even harder to  _ keep _ it. I think the reason I never fought to keep a relationship was because no one made me feel what I feel.......like what I feel when I'm with you. Sometimes I don't think I can speak to you as an equal when I feel my chest tighten and my head fogs. I--- well, I chose to not talk very much at all because I'm scared I'll trip over my own tongue.....like right now. I feel so stupid sometimes and I guess I might be. You tend to make me forget everything when we're alone like this."

Eren kept Levi from turning away as he spoke, knowing how awkward he felt from the moonlight showing his rosy tinted features, "Levi, I feel the same way but the thing is are you _ sure _ you can handle this? I don't want to be another thing in your stress list and I know how resolved you are. I think it's one of your best traits and I don't think you're stupid for admitting that. It just means you're overcoming your lack of ability to fully express yourself. Little steps at a time. Your actions have  _ always _ spoken louder than words and I know that because it's my job to watch you, you know? All your facial expressions, the subtle heat in your cheeks, the slightest movements; you're my job to look to on the field  _ and _ off. I know how it feels to feel your mind blank too, hell, you do it to me often, but are you sure this is something you can handle and not stress over? I need to come last on your priorities. Can you do that?"

"No, I can't and I  _ won't," _ Levi answered boldly "the man I like will  **not** come last. I don't care what I have to do. Sure, I will keep to my word on my job, school, and the team but anytime else? It's yours if you want it. I may not be able to have much free time but I don't hate the thought of spending it with you. When football season is over all my time I had then goes to you, school, and work. I have a feeling the minute I look......what was it....like ‘I'm gonna barf from the stress’ you'd force me to take a break."

All he could do at first was manage a huff of laughter before smiling "I'll take whatever you're willing to give me and yes, if you look like you're going to toss your cookies I'm gonna make you stop and slow down. Your brain works on overload all the time and you do so much for other people. It's my job to be the one to make you enjoy yourself. I'm quite greedy though so what time I have you for I'm going to do whatever I can to make you enjoy it. Even if that means embarrassing you," leaning into his ear Eren whispered "because for some reason seeing you so vulnerable  _ really _ turns me on. I just want to tease you and watch you squirm."

"Fucking hell!" Levi replied in a squeak before calming down knowing that Eren enjoyed that reaction "That's......just.. _.ugh!  _ You're such a little pain! I remember why I hated you now. Yup. That's it. I'm done."

Once Levi tried to get up in his playful huff Eren brought him back down, tugging him against his body "Oh hush. I might be an ass but you like it. Now you can't deny it and you can let me get away with this if I'm gonna be your secret boyfriend."

As he felt Eren's hand slip down his hip to his inner thigh, Levi stiffened "Eren. Stop that. We're in my front yard and while I'd very much.....like that....I do still want to keep up the secret until I can find a good time to address everything with the guys on the team."

Eren nuzzled against his neck "Hmmm, sounds alright to me but you should get in and get some sleep."

Levi smacked the hand on his thigh and grumbled "Yeah but I'm taking you home first so get in the fucking jeep Eren."

"Ooh, yes sir. I like it when you get feisty," Eren snickered as he got to his feet and assisted Levi to his.

Rolling his eyes Levi pinched the bridge of his nose "Uggghhh, this is what I just signed up for isn't it?"

"You bet it is," Eren grinned wildly as he landed a smack to Levi's ass causing him to spin around and stare wide eyed. 

When they both got into the jeep Levi grabbed a fistful of Eren's hoodie and yanked him over the center console "If you smack me on the ass one more time Eren I swear to whatever deity you believe in I will fucking smack you back and it won't be on the  _ ass." _

"Kitty got claws, damn," Eren smirked "but you know I like seeing you fight back even when you're blushing like hell. It's  _ real  _ cute."

"I know you're trying to do this so I'll kick you out but it's not happening," Levi griped before releasing him and buckling his seat belt. 

Eren sat back and did the same before placing a hand on Levi's knee "That's one of the many reasons why I like you. Seeing right through my shit and taking it like a champ."

Levi glanced over and shook his head "Are you kidding me? My adolescent years I was running around with Farlan as my best friend, remember? Tell me, do you really think I can't tell bullshit when I hear it?"

Trying to think of the two of them in high school gave him a laugh "That's true. I believe you have a talent for unearthing bullshit which is why you're so fun but you have to know I was only half kidding. You are adorable when you blush and I'm kind of curious where you'd slap me."

Stealing a glance, Levi arched a brow "Use your imagination."

"I have a hard time thinking you'd smack me in the face so the other option would be my dick but that means you'd have to actually try to get  _ near _ my dick without dying of embarrassment," Eren teased as he noticed Levi's grip on the steering wheel tighten. As they pulled into the apartment complex parking lot Levi turned to him with a smirk as he placed a hand to Eren's jaw. For a moment Eren assumed that Levi was going to kiss him goodnight. Instead Levi's hand crept up his inner thigh before flicking him causing the breath in his lungs to vacate in a harsh wheeze. 

Victoriously Levi snorted "Hmpf. I can flick you in the dick too if you don't stop with that shit."

"Dude," Eren scowled "that shit hurts! If you're gonna be screwing with my dick Levi I prefer other, much gentler, ways."

"Of course you would," Levi sighed "but I was making a point. I have no problem keeping you in line or making good on my threats."

"But wasn't the threat a smack?" Eren asked as his breathing regulated.

Quirking a brow Levi raised his hand "Would you have preferred that demonstration?"

Grabbing Levi's wrist he placed his hand overtop his groin and grinned "Well one is full hand contact isn't it? A simple flick means you don't really have to touch me but this? Well a smack requires your  _ whole  _ hand."

Levi's eyes blinked wide in surprise "Uh...I---"

"There it is," Eren chuckled as he released Levi's hand "that little recognition your hand was just on my junk. Baby steps, hmm?" As he gave Levi a little wink he leaned over and gave him a chaste kiss before pushing open the door "I'll see you in biochem later. Thanks for the ride back, baby. Goodnight." If he thought he couldn't have seen Levi's cherry red blush darken in the cover of night he'd have been wrong. In the dark of the night Eren could still see Levi's radioactive flush from his place just outside the jeep. He couldn't have found it any fucking cuter than he had until Levi managed to squeak out a simple "goodnight." 

When he snuck back into the apartment and stealthily managed to get up to his room he stripped down and crawled back into bed. Things had certainly not gone as he expected them to but he had a feeling Isabel had something to do with it. She wouldn't have said anything if she didn't think Levi liked him and he began to wonder if she just guessed or if it was because she knew her brother better than anyone. No matter. He supposed that he was now committed to Levi things could move at whatever pace they wanted without it feeling so strange. Levi liked him. He should be rioting in the streets, screaming to himself with the music blasting loud enough to rattle the walls of the complex, and his chest should feel light; instead he curled around himself, silently elated, and hoping the racing in his chest would never cease. 


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my tardiness! I was busy with errands and getting ready for my upcoming trip! I hope you guys have a little laugh at the chapter this time!!
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

Waking several hours later to his shrill alarm tone Eren rolled out of bed quite easily. It might have been from the talk he and Levi shared just a few hours previous but for some reason he felt rather energized. Once he got up he enjoyed a relaxing shower, dressed, and then made it to the kitchen where he tried to make sure Mikasa wasn't still upset with him. After they had breakfast each of them headed off to their classes. Eren sat through his classes mostly paying attention but his mind did often find itself straying from whatever material he was covering at the time. What he truly wanted was to hurry up and get to biochemistry.

Part of him wondered how Levi was going to face him. Would he find Levi getting a little more bold or would he instead sink back and retrogress? Whatever it was going to be he just wanted to see Levi again. If he was in a relationship, secret or not, then he was going to make sure that Levi knew how he felt. Telling him was easy but showing Levi that he actually mattered was what mattered most. From what he recalled about Imogen he knew she fucked him over royally and so he wanted to show Levi just what a good relationship would be like. More like what being with himself was specifically like. 

To do that he was already planning on stealing Levi away on Sunday so he needed to make sure he could talk to Isabel about dragging him out of the house. Getting Levi to go anywhere with him was going to be a chore in and of itself but he was pretty sure that he could manage it. There was one thing he always wanted to share with someone but had yet to think someone was worth it. Levi was the perfect person to see the place that always made him think, that made him relax, and that made him reflect on everything. If there was one person that worth seeing his little place of solitude it was definitely Levi and so he wanted to make sure they wouldn't be disturbed by anything on Sunday. For the current moment he was just happy to get off to biochem and day dream more.

Arriving at Hanji's lab he could tell that they were going to be actively doing something instead of just taking notes. Eren calmly took his seat next to Levi who stiffened just a hint which made him giggle internally. How cute was he? Hanji began going over their lab prep and opted to already make their agarose gel so that they could run their DNA that day. It was strange to be spitting in a cup before spinning it in a centrifuge but whatever. If she wanted them to examine their own genetic makeup and run it through gel electrophoresis then he was willing. Getting to see Levi's disgust at having to spin spit was rather funny and getting to see him in dorky lab goggles was even better.

Perhaps the best part was realizing that Levi's shaky hands couldn't operate the micropipette to fill the cells of the gel. Approaching from behind him Eren stood against him and reached his latex gloved hands around Levi with one placed over his own. Moving their connected hands to the tray of gel Eren dipped the tip of the pipette just beneath the liquid's surface and releasing their solution until it filled a cell.

"Be easy or you'll puncture the gel," Eren spoke lowly as he breathed against Levi's ear. Levi shivered and wiggled as if to separate himself from Eren only serving to make Eren grit his teeth. Placing his free hand on Levi's hip he held Levi close to his body and sighed "Stop moving. I'm just trying to help you."

Almost squeaking as Eren drug him so close to his body, Levi then growled under his breath "You're going to  _ pay _ for this, Eren." Releasing him, Eren was cackling and wondering just what exactly Levi had in mind for his punishment. Knowing Levi it was not going to be something fun so once they got their things settled in the lab Hanji allowed everyone to leave. The gel had to be run over a span of 24 hours and so there wasn't really anything they could do so once they were off Levi drug Eren off to their usual pre-game massage. Once inside the bathroom Levi locked the door and shoved Eren back to the wall somehow managing to take his breath. He wondered where all that strength came from but then again the biggest explosions could come from the smallest packages.

Levi's eyes met his with some ferocity storming in them Eren hadn't ever seen directed at him. There was something beneath it all and he couldn't exactly place the intention until Levi's hands were under his shirt, resting on his hips, and his lips pressed into his throat. A momentary chill of arousal ripped through Eren as he felt the aggression Levi was demonstrating. He really loved fucking with Levi if he was going to retaliate in kind but that wasn't Levi's plan. It seemed as though Levi was only doing just enough to make Eren want more from him as he kissed him then tugged on his lip when he broke away from him.

Eren reached out to grab his shirt but Levi was already unbuttoning it and moving into a bathroom stall. Head still spinning Eren caught his composure and followed him and began to wonder why the hell Levi was thinking this punishment was better than making him run laps. Beginning to knead his skin and hearing the little releases of air Eren grit his teeth knowing he was doing it on purpose. After he'd finished Levi didn't even so much as toss him a second glance and made well on his way out to his jeep and down to the field. Eren was more than a hint confused but decided to push past it allowing Levi his little bit of payback. It wasn't until practice that he learned fucking with Levi in class had far more repercussions than he believed it did.

"Hey, Levi," Erwin asked as he gestured to Eren on the field "why is Eren running 50 sets of suicides?"

Grinning impishly Levi replied "He messed up in biochem."

"Ah, alright, well don't work him  _ too _ hard," Erwin chuckled "and I need to see the two of you after practice alright?" 

"Sure," Levi nodded as he called in Eren from the field.

Profusely sweating, Eren groaned and tightened the ponytail holder around his hair "Ughhh, what is it  _ Captain?" _

Ego inflating a bit at the address Levi looked back to Erwin "Coach wants to see us after practice." Eren immediately straightened up. If Erwin wanted to see him about something he knew it had to be something serious. He took a deep breath and got back to his suicide drills before Levi allowed him to work on plays with everyone. It was a good reminder to remember that he was dating his apparently vindictive captain. In the back of his mind he had his own form of payback for using his position on the field to lord over him. Levi using his power on the field meant that Eren would use his power off it. Making Levi putty in his hands was going to be no problem so until then he pushed through the grueling training.

When it came time to head off to see Mike and Erwin both Eren and Levi took a deep breath and opened the door to the office. Inside was only Erwin which gave Eren a bit of cause for concern. As far as he knew the two always did shit together, practically joined at the damn hip, but he knew if this didn't involve him it had to have been more serious than he anticipated. Levi took a seat and so Eren followed suit and took a seat at his side. Erwin met their eyes, moving back and forth, and brought his hands up onto the desk locking them together as he began to speak.

"So, I got a call this morning from someone Levi," he began with a flat tone.

Levi shrugged "And I give a rat's ass about who you talk to  _ why?" _

"Because it was Ross," Erwin sighed "and imagine my surprise when I get to hear you asked for _ more _ hours. Now, color me fucking floored when I heard Ross mention Eren!"

Immediately the two cringed but it was Eren who spoke "Neither of us really remembered to tell you. I don't think it's a big deal."

Erwin raised an index finger "Let me fucking finish, _ Jaeger. _ Levi, I don't care that Eren knows so long as he knows to keep his mouth shut. I'm worried about you. More hours is gonna kill you. Remember what we talked about that day of training camp?"

"Yeah and I think remember saying replace me if I couldn't handle it. Look, tuition is coming up and between us both Isabel and I owe about six grand. Granted most of it is hers, because my scholarship, but I need the hours. Eren just walked in one night and found out so he's definitely not gonna tell anyone considering you know the rules yourself Erwin," Levi snarked as Erwin sighed.

He gave a curt nod "Yes, I do, but because he knows, and because Hanji says you've been taking the occasional nap in her class, Eren is going to look over you. If he says he doesn't think you can handle the hours we're going to cut back your training on the field."

Levi's eyes widened _ "What?! _ Erwin! I don't need Eren trying to babysit me!"

Eren groaned "Seriously, Levi? Erwin, he seems to be doing fine. Yeah, he doesn't get a lot of sleep but he borrows my notes on days he decides to take a 20 minute nap. Unless his grades start to fall I don't think he'll have a problem at all."

Glancing over to him Erwin nodded "Thank you, Eren. Just be sure to keep an eye on him and report back to me. You two are free to go. Also, be sure to stay  _ away _ from that club, Eren. Those boys are good con men. Don't believe 'em for a minute."

Before walking out the door Eren chuckled "I don't trust 'em as far as I could throw  _ any  _ of 'em. Thanks, coach." As they walked out Levi gave Eren a sharp elbow to the ribs for the comment he'd made. Once he regained his breath Eren just looped an arm around his hips and led them back to the locker room that had long since emptied. Being alone meant that Eren could finally repay Levi for the power trip he'd taken earlier. Without giving Levi time to think Eren drug him back to the showers and shoved him back against the stall door marking down his throat heavily.

Levi gasped as Eren's teeth scraped his skin "Eren!"

"Mmm, what  _ Captain?" _ He smirked in answer against his skin before clamping his teeth around the sensitive muscle of Levi's right shoulder. 

Back arching off the wall Levi wrapped his arms beneath Eren's until they rested on his shoulders "You can't. Not here."

"Can't do what?" Eren purred as his nibbled on the shell of Levi's ear. "Get payback for making me run until I wanted to puke? I was pretty sure your payback was driving me insane in the bathroom. The drills were just overkill."

"So what if they were, Eren?" Levi squeaked "Is your plan to kiss me stupid in the shower?"

Taking a step back Eren pressed a palm to the wall and lifted Levi's chin "Depends. Do you want me to kiss you stupid in the shower? Or would you rather shower  _ while  _ I kiss you stupid?"

Eyes widening, Levi jerked away from Eren's touch and dropped his head to his shoulder "Eren, this is not okay punishment for my being overzealous. You can't say things like that."

Wrapping his arms around Levi's thin frame Eren sighed "I know but the payback was making you picture it in your head. I don't ever have to  _ touch  _ you to get payback so remember something: you may be my captain on the field, my host in the club, but on even ground I'm the one who can make your heart race like that. It's my only weapon to use aside from making you sing at the club. I don't want you to think that you don't have that in your arsenal either because  _ feel this?" _ Taking Levi's hand he slid it up his shirt and placed it firmly to his chest "You do the same thing to me. That thought gets to me too so don't think my payback isn't a double edged blade."

"Okay," Levi sighed "but you really shouldn't say things like that." As he lifted his head he gave Eren a soft kiss "Mainly because one day it'll get my hopes up."

Shaking his head in disbelief, Eren sighed "Damn, babe, one day I'll concrete  _ every _ fantasy you have up there. Mark my words. How about we do one thing that's gonna make you less awkward in the future?"

"What's that?" Levi asked trying to avoid Eren's heavy gaze so he couldn't see the blush at being called babe. Eren stepped back into the locker room to grab his things and pull his hair loose of it’s tie. Once Levi got the idea he too grabbed his towel and things returning to the shower. Quickly Eren began to disrobe and Levi's rose tint only deepened.

Eren walked over to him and grabbed Levi's hands pressing them to his stomach "Look at me. How many times since summer have you seen me various forms of naked in here? A good bit right? Our bodies aren't anything to be hidden away and there is nothing wrong with what's been done. If you can touch me, Levi, it's gonna make things easy and who knows? I might like it."

"God," Levi breathed as he refused to meet Eren's gaze while his fingers moved over his skin "you do have an _incredible_ body."

"So," Eren started as he pulled at Levi's shirt "do  _ you.  _ Show me." Levi dropped his hands from Eren's perfectly tanned skin and took a deep breath to steel his nerves. It wasn't like he'd never been naked in the locker room. It was part of being on the team, and no one cared, but this was different. Eren's eyes were watching him and undressing in front of him was new and strange but Eren's eyes were as gentle as the hands assisting him. All Eren was doing was rolling up his shirt and bringing him forward a bit. His hands were warm, and a bit rough, as they slid up his stomach but the second he felt lips press a ginger kiss to his cheek his heart lurched in its rhythm. How Eren managed to be so sweet and reassuring during the most awkward of moments he didn't know but he loved that about him.

Moving back, Levi carefully shimmied out of his pants and tossed them out of the way before, just like Eren, he was clad only in his boxer briefs. Eren placed a hand on his cheek as he backed him slowly to the wall of the shower. He could taste the sweat still on his lips but he didn't mind because beneath it was still the taste of what he knew to be Eren's chapstick. Of course he hadn't told Eren he'd worn a layer of the chapstick at the club just to have a reminder while the shirt he'd given him lied balled up in his bed. Now he could only indulge Eren as he'd so done for him time and time again. When he felt Eren's fingers dipping down into the elastic resting on his hips he had to remind himself it wasn't like it was anything to be nervous about. 

Eren had been rather up close and personal with his body. It shouldn't have felt so strange but perhaps that was because Eren knew just about everything there was to know about he operated. Baring body and soul to him was new and for the first time he cared about what someone thought of his body. Small, pale, a lean, fit body that didn't quite pair up with him mentally; it didn't honestly compare to Eren's. If Eren liked it though then that was all that mattered. Judging from the club he definitely had enjoyed himself with his body, Levi had too, but of course the bright fluorescent lighting of the shower lighting bared every flaw in his skin, each scar, each blemish. 

By the time Eren had pushed his boxers down to his ankles he hadn't even been in the moment. Only when Eren took his hands and placed them on his hips had he been jolted back to reality. Standing naked in front of Eren and being expected to undress him almost made him nauseous. He could feel the nerves bounding excitedly in his stomach but he knew this was a very large step in their relationship. Normally it might have taken weeks but for them it was perfectly natural. They couldn't exactly have Levi turning beet red each time he caught a glimpse of Eren's naked body in the locker room. If he could get used to him like this then it would be best.

Carefully, he slid his hands into Eren's boxers rolling down the elastic band from his hips. Dragging them down his thighs he could practically map each inch of his skin. It was nerve wracking for him but the second Eren's slightly larger hands were over his own and helping he breathed a sigh of relief. If Eren was there he could practically do anything and those boundaries were sure to be tested in the near future. For now just undressing him and withstanding a barrage of his actions was all he could handle. 

"Good, now kiss me," Eren breathed lowly as the fabric pooled around his ankles. Looking up to meet his smoldering gaze Levi smiled and captured his lips letting his hands roam over Eren's skin. He could hear the hum Eren made as he ghosted his fingers over areas of his body like his stomach and chest before Levi wrapped his arms around his neck. Eren leaned back to the wall trapping Levi's body between his own and the wall. A hand slipped down Levi's stomach resting just below his navel while Eren's free hand reached over to turn on the shower. 

Neither of them minded as the stream of water pelted the opposite wall but what they did mind was when they suddenly heard a mix of startled voices. Eren quickly backed up from Levi and shoved Levi into the stall drenching him in water as Eren moved to the other stall at it's side just as the half naked duo of Jean and Marco fumbled blindly into the room. Eren's eyes went wide as he noticed the fresh marks lining down Jean's body and the secure hold Marco had around Jean's hips. Unable to retain his laughter Eren let out a sharp howl.

"Ahahaha!! What the hell are you two doing?! I mean  _ aside _ from fucking each other," Eren managed between fits of laughter.

Levi flipped back wet hair and grumbled "Marco. What are you two doing? Don't you  _ both _ have other places for screwing around?"

Marco arched a brow and gestured between the two of them "And what about y'all, huh? L, if you got somethin' to tell me ya better do it now. I find myself liking even playin' fields 'cause ain't nobody normally here this long after practice."

Eren answered honestly without giving anything away "Erwin asked to see us after practice. We just got back so we're showering before we leave. Didn't mean to interrupt you wanting to bend Jean over a bench."

"Bite me, Eren!" Jean snapped with a furrowed brow.

"Looks like Marco's  _ all  _ over that," Eren retorted quickly "seriously though, I _ knew  _ it. I mean you two pick on each other too much for there to be no sexual tension."

"And what's that say about you and Levi, huh?" Jean replied almost instantly with a bit of bite to his words.

Levi sighed and grabbed his towel to wrap around his waist before stepping out "Eren, calm down, I've known about Marco and Jean since the first game a couple of weeks ago. It's only fair. I've known Marco for years and I guess these will be two down but the rest can wait until we're ready."

Marco arched a brow "L, don't you tell me what I  _ think _ you're 'bout to. Are you fuckin' around with Eren?"

"Eren's my  _ boyfriend,  _ Marco," Levi stated with a proud grin.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys! Early update this morning! I'm gonna be busy as hell for the next week so if I don't get around to your comments don't fret! I'm going to be working on Ereri Summer Week for you and, boy, do I have some stuff in the works for you! Once again, this story updates on Sundays! It's on a regular schedule and if I can't update I will tell you all in advance! I hope you guys enjoy the rest of this conversation! I'll see you guys in a bit. 
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

Eren rushed a hand to his mouth in surprise as Jean blinked "Are....are you fucking serious? Eren. You're dating the guy you  _ hate?" _

Marco placed a kiss to Jean's temple and shook his head "Can you really cast 'at stone, sweetheart? L ain't always got his head on right but I think he does on this one. He wasn't ever trying to openly _ hate  _ Eren it was more like shock his ass back to the real world like we did to him when he first got brought onto the team. He was just as goddamn proud and sure of his abilities. It wasn't to say he was bad, 'cause you see even with an injury he's better than half the league, but he needed to learn to function as a cog _ in  _ a machine not try to  _ be  _ the whole damn machine." 

Grabbing his towel, Eren walked out and looked over to Levi "So that's where you got that saying? Telling these two.....you know everyone's gonna know by tomorrow right?"

Levi snickered "Haha, it is. As for them telling? No they won't unless these two want to put it out to everyone too. We know their dirty laundry and they know ours so it's a simply symbiotic relationship. Plus Marco knows I know Andrew so if he does anything I don't particularly like I'll call up Andrew in a flash and dish all about Jean's new boy. Andrew would just _ love  _ to meet Marco and tear him to shreds don't you think, Eren? You met him. Does he seem the type?"

Jean's eyes widened "You've met my brother?!"

Giving a nod Eren smiled "Yeah, he's a pretty cool guy and told me to tell that he'd keep an eye on you from 35 to two weeks. Whatever the fuck that's supposed to mean."

Almost immediately he watched Jean's face brighten and tears start to well in his eyes before he blinked them back "Thanks for that...."

"You okay, babydoll?" Marco asked sweetly as he craned his head and rubbed a thumb over Jean's cheek.

Leaning into the touch, Jean nodded "Yeah, I'll be alright, thanks. Now, I'm kinda curious. Eren, when we asked if you were seeing anyone you said between Levi and Farlan riding your ass at practice it was enough for one sane man...."

As he trailed off Levi turned to Eren with an arched brow "Oh? If that's the case I'll make you run more suicides tomorrow. I know you just _ love  _ them."

"Hey!" Eren whined "I said that because it was true at the time we hadn't decided anything official yet so I couldn't exactly say anyone was in my life. Jean pointed out your hickies though."

"Guess who's fault it is I even have them?!" Levi huffed before turning to Marco "So anyway, let's try to ignore the obvious here. We all know what's going on and we all agree to keep out mouths shut about it. Anyone have any more comments?"

Marco chuckled "So yeah, if we have a party this week y'all gonna steal the same bedroom?"

"Dunno," Levi shrugged "you know how I am Marco."

"Awkward as a one-legged dog, blind as a bat, and ferocious as a ‘gator. Yeah, I know. Don't worry I'll cover for ya like you been doin' for us all this time. For what it's worth though I don't think no one's gonna care but ya might just catch a lil bit 'o hell 'cause it's fuckin' Jaeger. He's a loudmouth and a good player, but if he doesn't take care of you.....well, I can gut and skin a deer in less than four minutes, I own a couple acres of dense woods out in Jinae, and a got quite a few hogs down at my uncle Ben's place on the coast," Marco stated as he looked to Eren with a flat expression.

"I get it," Eren stated "but it's not me you have to worry about. Levi's gonna make me barf up my own organs before I could even do much to hurt him. We need to actually shower and you two need to find a better place to screw around though."

Jean nodded "Yeah I'm not exactly interested in being in this room any longer. My mood is severely dead."

"I'm sure I can manage to bring it right back. C'mon, my place it is," Marco grinned as he escorted Jean out "and you two don't do nothin' sketchy. Those drains won't appreciate it. See y'all at practice tomorrow."

Once they were sure the duo had left Levi and Eren released simultaneous groans "Ugh."

Eren glanced over to Levi and walked over cautiously placing a kiss on his cheek "Sorry about the shower thing."

"No, I mean you _ only  _ shoved me into the water without warning," Levi glared.

"Then by all means exact some form of punishment on me at practice tomorrow," Eren hummed as he began to litter kisses down his throat attempting to distract him from the idea.

Pushing him back a bit, Levi sighed "His mood wasn't the only one that died." Grumbling at that Eren just gave him a simple peck on the lips and returned to shower. One of the things he loved about Eren was he took his pace into consideration and backed down when he asked. He didn't honestly think that he could handle Eren working him up again like he had just several minutes previously. The way Eren could just manipulate him with just a simple kiss was too overwhelming to just allow whenever so he decided that taking the time to cool off in the shower was what they both needed. After several minutes of relaxing and cleaning off the sweat from their practice the two toweled off and made their way back into the locker room. Levi was doing his best to try not to stare at Eren as he dressed but he couldn't help but have his eyes drawn to the spectacle.

Beautifully tanned skin glistening beneath the bright lights took his breath and when Eren turned his head, catching him staring, he only smiled and returned to his actions albeit a bit slower. God, that smile would be the absolute death of him when it was paired with the eyes that practically sparkled when he gave him any attention. To Levi it seemed that Eren was a little starved of it. It was almost like he craved it desperately at times but now that they were dating Levi was going to make sure that he could deliver on that. Yeah, he was already overburdened as it was and balancing a relationship on top of it all was going to be a challenge but being with Eren made him feel like he could do anything. So long as Eren was alright with taking what free time he had left then he was okay with letting him have it. As much as Eren wanted to be with him, Levi wanted to be with Eren. Whether it was minutes in the classroom stealing subtle touches of the knee beneath the table to stealing sweaty kisses and glances in the locker room, so long as it was Eren he didn't care.

All he wanted to do was make sure that Eren knew that he appreciated him and what he was trying so hard to do for him. It wasn't hard to see that Eren put in a lot of effort in just wanting to make it as easy as he could on Levi. It was the sweetest thing and no one had ever really done that for him. Most people had expected him to just _'man up'_ and get over it but it didn't work like that. His awkward tendencies were a sonovabitch if they dug it's claws in and not many understood that. For Levi the fact that Eren somehow managed to find his fumbling, blushing, stammering, idiotic, nervous self endearing meant the world. He wasn't exactly sure why or how but all he knew was that he did. There was nothing better than when those gemstone eyes met his just reflecting just how he felt. A single glance was all it took to see just how much Eren cared and it was all he needed.

When Levi finished dressing he noticed Eren was pulling on his thin jacket and spritzing himself with his cologne "Can I ask what that is?"

Eren turned to him and handed him the clear bottle "Mister Marvelous."

Levi had to hold in the boisterous laugh attempting to free itself from his throat "I'm sorry....you wear cologne called Mister Marvelous? This is just..... _damn,_ Eren."

Shifting to him Eren shrugged "You seem to like it though. Besides, aren't I marvelous?"

With that dashing little smile Levi sighed "Some days and I do like it. It smells really good but it doesn't make it's title any less ludicrous or ostentatious."

"True," Eren replied as he took the bottle and pressed a soft kiss to Levi's temple "but I gotta get going. Work calls. Call me tonight?"

At the thought of Eren calling him while he drove back again Levi smiled as he wrapped his arms around Eren's neck "I'll call you on my break which is around 11:30 but if you can't sleep then I'll call you when I'm driving home, deal?"

"Deal," Eren hummed delightedly as he wrapped his arms around Levi "so I'll talk to you later." Eren noticed Levi's gaze lingering on his lips a little too long before he noticed that meant he wanted something. If Levi wasn't going to say it then it was fine so he just leaned in to kiss him gently. As Levi gave into the demand he knew that was exactly what he'd been wanting. When they separated Eren hoisted his bag onto this shoulder, placed a hand on Levi's hip and a kiss on his cheek before walking off with a smile "Bye, babe." Levi hadn't the time to form a settled reaction to that. Eren had only called him that a couple of times before and it still somehow managed to make his entire body flush to a deep ruby. Of course he liked it but every time Eren just gave him a look that made his heart beat too quickly, his chest squeeze too tightly, and his stomach churn with desire. How badly was Eren going to affect him like that?

Turns out that answer was a lot. During the remainder of the week calls and texts from Eren kept him smiling at work to the point where he'd wound up with more clients than he'd ever had. His cut from work was rather substantial and it was all because Eren was keeping him on cloud nine. Smiling all the time at texts, at hearing his voice, at seeing his smile, or even indulging in their locker room study sessions, Eren had more of a hold on him than anyone ever had. The following couple day had kept him busy but what mattered was that each minute spent with Eren felt like it knocked weights of stress off his back. Maybe this was what it was like to truly be smitten? He wasn't sure but he was sure of the fact that Eren had taught him well. Being able to successfully return to keeping his head in the game meant that when it came down to the game against Ehrmich it was more than a slice of cake.

A score of 31 to zilch but them all in a good mood and so Levi decided it was a good time to attend Fifth Quarter with the rest of the boys. Of course Eren arrived, this time in his own car, and Marco tossed them both the worlds most shit eating grin he'd ever seen. It took everything in him to not smack it off that freckled fuck's face. Thankfully the night was meant to relax and unwind and that was exactly what he was going to do. In retaliation for Marco's smart ass smile Levi refused to partner with him for pong and opted instead to play with Farlan. He only settled for three games, winning two of three, losing the only game he played against Eren which did not sit well for him. Claiming he didn't feel too hot after a couple of hard sacks on the field he told Marco he was going to call it a night and sleep off some of his booze.

Marco gave him a slight nod and Ymir unlocked the spare room for him allowing him to rest a bit. Truly he was a bit sore but he also just wanted to take a while and relax before he had to think of working the next night. After he stripped down to his boxers he crawled beneath the blankets and allowed himself to drift off for a bit. He hadn't been sure exactly how long he'd been asleep when he heard the bedroom doorknob jiggle. It opened just a hair before he heard it shut and the lock turn. There was only one person who'd willingly lock themselves in a bedroom with him and that person was Eren. Levi heard some movement and assumed it was Eren preparing to slip into bed with him so he rolled out of the center of the bed and opened his eyes.

Looking up just in time to see Eren shimmying out of his pants Levi smirked as he tugged the blankets up to his chin. It was rather chilly in the room thanks to Ymir and Marco being ridiculously hot blooded and keeping the house on a rather chilly 67 degrees year round. Much to his enjoyment Eren's skin was warm to the touch and while part of it was from ingesting so much alcohol the rest was his natural temperature. Once he slipped beneath the blankets Eren's arms coiled around him dragging him against his chest. Even though Levi could smell the beer wafting off Eren he could also bury his face into his chest and smell his cologne, smell the scent that would always be "Eren" to him no matter what.

As he smothered himself in Eren's scent he felt Eren running his fingers through his hair "Hey, I didn't mean to wake you up."

"It's alright," Levi answered groggily "did you drink too much? I told you not to."

Eren chuckled softly "No, I'm only a tad bit buzzed. I stopped once I hit it about 20 minutes ago so it's wearing off now. Can I ask you something?"

Nodding, Levi hummed "Mhmm."

"Can I take you out Sunday evening?" Eren asked politely with a hint of a smile as Levi leaned back to look up at him. 

Levi blinked as he tried to clear the drowsiness from his mind "I'll have a few things to get done then but if you can get Isabel to agree then I'll be free to go along."

"Definitely easy," Eren grinned "I can do that. Just free up the afternoon for me, okay?"

"Okay," he breathed as he turned to lay on Eren's chest "but can I ask you something?"

"Anything in the world," he answered easily.

Taking a deep breath Levi steeled his nerves "You know about some of my exes but I don't know anything about any of your past relationships. I don’t know why they didn’t work. Will you tell me about them?"

Surprised Eren shrugged and placed a hand on Levi's cheek "We’re not going to end up like that. None of them are worth spitting hot air about. I only had one semi-good one in the mix but it doesn't matter now because I have you."

Features tinting rose at the way he could still boldly say such things Levi just dropped his head to Eren's chest "Oh my god, Eren, why are you like this?"

"Because I can be?" Eren grinned widely. "Do I embarrass you too often?"

"A little bit," Levi sighed as he sat up before climbing into Eren's lap "but I have my own ways of getting you to make up for it."

"Like _this?_ " He asked as he reached up to drag Levi down for a kiss. Levi only responded with a soft hum as he allowed himself to fall onto Eren's chest letting the kiss naturally deepen as the space between them vanished. It wasn't something that was heated but it carried enough of a spark to ignite passion while laying atop Eren as the only clothing between them was the thin fabric of their boxers. To Levi it was a large step but Eren could feel the hesitation in him as if there was something else he wanted. With Levi's hands over his shoulders Eren could understand that maybe he wanted to be able to touch him a bit. Skimming his hands down Levi's sides, feeling his ribs expand and contract with each breath, Eren roamed his body until they came to rest on his hips. 

Flipping him over onto his back Eren easily tossed him over and loomed over him "You want to touch me, don't you?" When Levi met his gaze in the mostly dark bedroom, lit only by the moonlight streaming in from the blinds covering the window, he took Levi's hands and placed them at his stomach "Then touch me. All you want. Anywhere you want. I don't have any limits so just explore. How about we start here?" Levi swallowed hard as he began to feel out each inch of Eren's body in the more than intimate moment. As Eren's hands placed his at his lower back Levi stiffened a bit. The moment was growing closer and he wasn't hating it but he was nervous. As if he could sense it Eren leaned down to kiss him deeply, placing a hand on his jaw, and attempting to draw the attention off allowing him roam his body.

Losing himself in Eren's body, in his kiss, in his touch was exactly what he needed. Feeling out the muscles in his back, in his chest, as he moved was miraculous. Even going as far as to feel his way around his biceps Levi took the time to map Eren's body. He was still a little too nervous to map out anything below the waist but he was thankful the opportunity had been there for him to take if he'd wished for it. Eren simply allowed Levi to move at his own speed while somehow managing to guess exactly what that speed was. 

Once he broke the kiss Levi, panted "You really are incredible."

"Thank you," Eren purred before rolling off his lap and wrapping around Levi's body "but I think it's time we got some sleep." How Eren could possibly transform into something so cuddly after being so teasing and sexual he had no idea. Whatever superpower he possessed at will to be able to turn that on and off he needed to discover so he could use it at the club and maybe with Eren too. Just the way his body fit so perfectly against him even as he tangled around him Levi couldn't help but think he had definitely made the best decision to date Eren. He was everything he wasn't in the best ways and that no longer intimidated him; it motivated him. For Eren he wanted to be someone that he could depend on too. Where Eren faltered and stumbled he'd be there to catch him so he was going to resolve himself to be able to be that man for him. When Eren was weak he'd be there to be strong for him just like he did, and was doing, for him.

Slinging his arm around Eren he nuzzled against him and agreed "Yeah, I think so too. Goodnight, Eren."

After a kiss to his temple Eren reciprocated in kind "Goodnight, baby." Feeling his face burn at the pet name Levi buried his face and tried to keep his heartbeat from increasing anymore than it already had. Sleeping at Levi's side was something Eren had said he'd wanted over the phone and now Levi got to grant him that. He could feel the moment Eren's body went limp signaling his fall into sleep so he brushed a kiss over his skin and allowed himself to do the same.

When he awoke the next morning he was met with a sight that he was thankful was only his to hold onto. Eren was still knotted around his limbs, hair sticking up in every direction possible with drool streaming from the corner of his lips. It was still pretty early so he decided to enjoy the sight and go back to sleep as he felt Eren stir in his sleep and tighten the hold he had around him. It seemed like even if he had wanted to get up and begin the day Eren wouldn't allow him. He pushed back his hair, placed a kiss to his forehead, and curled back up ready to sleep another hour or two before it was time to leave. The night had definitely been worth it to get to wake up and get to see Eren in his natural habitat. He knew though that Eren was going to get to see his, as he wasn't normally an easy riser, but he figured it fair and drifted off.

Upon his second waking he noticed Eren was already awake, scrolling through his phone, as his fingers raked gently through Levi's hair. With a soft mumble Levi looked up to see what exactly was so interesting on his phone. It looked like he was just scrolling through his facebook news feed. 

Drawing lazy patterns across his stomach Levi yawned "Hey, what are you doing?"

Sitting his phone on the side table Eren wrapped his arms around Levi as he rolled onto his side "Nothing important. Good morning."

"Morning," he smiled as Eren stole his lips for a moment "you taste like stale beer but I don't even care. Just......again?"

"As many as you want," Eren hummed kissing him once, twice, and a third time before he exhaled contentedly "so how many more?"

"One," Levi answered as he captured Eren's lips slipping into his lap. He didn't want this morning to end. Connecting his lips to Eren's he forced through the idea that he wanted to spend the morning away with him. Nothing aside from him and their embrace mattered. He could tell that once Eren understood he was more than happy to indulge him. Feeling Eren's arm wrapped around his back and one on his jaw keeping him pressed against his bare chest made him only wish the moment could last forever. It was the little things that he loved most. This moment couldn't possibly last for very long, and they couldn't ever have many of them, but while it happened he wanted to enjoy it with every piece of his being. 

Eren pulled back and placed his head to Levi's shoulder "God, you're amazing. I wish I could see you tonight but Mika wanted to spend some time together with our mother since she’s coming up."

Knowing that Eren probably didn't see her often Levi just wove his fingers through his hair "It's alright. We get Sunday and right now. Let's just lay here?"

"Yeah, that's a good idea," he sighed "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Promise I won't flirt too realistically," Levi answered teasingly as he rolled of his lap. Eren simply smiled in return and laid snuggled next to Levi for around an hour before they decided it was bet to get up, get dressed, and begin on their mornings. While it sucked that they wouldn't see each other that evening Levi just had to remember that in the future he would be the one to having to ditch their normal routine if something came up. It was only fair that he learn to accept the same thing. After he processed that he was able to give Eren a smile and head off to the bathroom. When he returned Eren was already dressed and ready to head out the door. Before he left he made sure to give Levi a little peck on the cheek then crept his way out of the bedroom


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back guys!! I hope you all will forgive me and anxiously await the reaction to this! Do enjoy the chapter you guys and look forward to next weeks!
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

Luckily for them both no one had been up when they were leaving so there wasn't any awkward questions to dodge or tiptoe around. Due to Levi's need to get some work done for the day and to appease Isabel he was driving rather quickly which made Eren shake his head as he trailed behind him into town. Only when Levi stopped to grab Isabel a smoothie did the two part ways. There was a little beep and then each were on their way. Levi was a little surprised by it but nonetheless made it back home where he was met with Isabel's wide, bright eyes at her smoothie. She gave him a hug and carted off to the sofa with her smoothie where she flipped on the television. He grinned at the sight and moved upstairs to shower and get some things done around the house.

After a shower he spent some time cleaning up his bedroom and organizing his closet. Once his own space had been settled and he'd done most of his homework he moved to take care of communal spaces and began to clean up little things in the living room. There was a good bit of housework that needed to be done and he didn't want to run around doing it all morning Sunday after he worked all night. The fact that Isabel was helping him made him curious as he normally did it himself. By the time it was currently she was normally holed up in her bedroom working on her homework. She cast a glance over her shoulder, that crooked, toothy smile always had a way of making him smile but this time there was something more behind it. If he knew Isabel, and he did, then he knew that there was something up. Sliding up to her he crossed his arms and drug her over to the sofa where he awaited her to spill whatever it was that was on her mind.

When it was clear Levi wasn't giving up she smirked "So, what's going on Sunday?"

"Eren’s taking me out," Levi replied with an unconscious smile "but I don't know where."

Isabel grinned widely "Has he told you yet?"

"Told me what?" Levi asked with a quirked brow.

Rolling her eyes, she sighed "How much he likes you. Doofus can't hide it for shit. Hell, a blind man can see it.....but can  _ you?" _

Chuckling, Levi nodded "Yes, I can. I like him too.....a lot."

"Good," she beamed brightly "then by all means stay out all damn night, be safe, and get home before class."

Features creasing a bit in disdain, he grimaced "Really Is? Is that your way of telling me to go get laid?"

"Yes. Pretty sure you're due one," Isabel stated flatly.

Levi tried to fight the shudder as he heard his sister speaking about his sex life "Well that's a long way off with me and Eren. Don't exactly think I'm ready for  _ that  _ much physical contact."

Waggling her eyebrows, she snickered "Too exciting? Yeah he _ is  _ awful pretty, isn't he?" 

"Goddd, Is," Levi groaned "stop." 

Her bottom lip puffed out as she folded her arms over her chest "What? C'mon, dish to your sister. I know you're hella awkward but what are you scared of?" 

"Everything," Levi sighed. "Doing something wrong, embarrassing myself, fucking shit up beyond repair.... I just… Is, I realized because of him I'm not really into women. Sure, they're attractive but I've never really---"

"Been all that into it with a chick?" She interrupted. 

Clearing his throat he nodded sheepishly _"That."_

"So, if you're gay as a two dollar bill, and Eren's the first guy to show you that, I understand your nerves but you can't keep being nervous. L. You gotta step up sometime. At least somehow. I mean he's gonna take good care of you. I can feel that about him when he talks about you, even when he looks at you on the field, and if he doesn't I'll skin him alive. Just let your heartbeat calm down and do what you want. Whether you wanna snuggle him like you did on the sofa or fuck him until he can't remember basic math, just do something. Show you care somehow by stepping up a little. Show you trust him to take care of you. Your words aren't exactly fluid so find a way to show him that you appreciate everything he does. Trust me. Some actions speak  _ way  _ louder than words," she replied softly as she smiled.

For a moment Levi nodded before he just pinched the bridge of his nose "I'm gonna pretend you aren't trying to tell your older brother to fuck his boyfriend on their first real date. I love you but talking about our sex lives… I really don't wanna know about yours and you probably shouldn't care about mine."

"I care enough because it'll make you unwind. Getting some ass regularly will make you less irritable. Works for most people and I'd just like to see you have someone who's good to you for once. I like Eren. I approve of him so go fuck like rabbits for all I care. Just be safe about it," she grinned impishly.

Levi laughed at that but then just shook his head and got to his feet "I'm not gonna fuck him tomorrow, Isabel, but thanks. I'm gonna get ready for work now so I'll see you tomorrow afternoon." He gave her a thankful hug and moved back upstairs to get ready for work. There was not a doubt in his mind that the night was going to drag on without Eren there to steal his last three hours. It was a solace he rather found that he enjoyed even if sometimes Eren made him want to pull his hair out. All was well that ended well and each night Eren was there it ended well. Now he was going to go back to way it was several weeks before Eren had stepped into the club. The night was to be filled with rambunctious women, flirty men, and drunk clients until last call.

Just as he expected; work was horrid. By the second hour he'd already had so many tables he thought they were going to pull his limbs off to get him to stay. Tables kept ordering drinks, he kept having to drink, and though he was making good tips he was not enjoying himself in the least. Those clients who'd bought his time and reserved it earlier in the week began to notice the drastic difference but he was always able to backtrack conversations. Simply turning the tide with a compliment and question was easier than actually answering their questions. Besides, it was his job to make the night about them not about himself. If he kept them talking about themselves then he could compliment them and con them into almost anything. At the end of the night that was exactly what he did.

When the night was over he tried to forget about the fact he had a date in less than a day. The moment he'd turned into such a damsel he wasn't sure but his stomach was aflutter with thousands of butterflies flapping their dainty little wings around. After his exhausting night the thought of relaxing tomorrow with Eren was the flickering light at the end of a dark tunnel. He was quite giddy as he was looking forward to it but he wasn't exactly going to tell anyone that. When he made it back home he sent Eren a text before bed, showered, and clutched Eren's shirt close to his chest. As he began to fall asleep he tried to make himself remember to tell Eren it was losing its smell but once his eyes closed all thoughts were gone.

The next morning he awoke to a text from Eren stating that he'd be there around six to pick him up. At the idea he smiled widely and began to dress for the day. He wasn't exactly sure what to wear until he got a follow up. Eren had told him to bring a towel, wear something he didn't mind to get dirty, or just wear a pair of swim trunks. Was Eren planning on taking him swimming? It was a bit cool to be in the water this time of the year but the days were still hot so he supposed it wasn't much to worry about. Digging through his drawers he located a pair of knee length, black and electric blue plaid swim trunks. Pairing the trunks with a flint v-neck and a casual, light jacket he slipped on a pair of his worn, black vans. It wasn't everyday he got wear something old and comfortable.

Upon making it downstairs Isabel had grinned widely enough for it to almost engulf the entirety of her face. He just rolled his eyes and ruffled his hair as they began to work on finishing the chores. The moment he placed a towel on the edge of the sofa Isabel had given him a questioning glance but he only shrugged it off. She didn't need to know exactly what they were going to do and it wasn't like the swim trunks didn't give it away. As they were finishing up the tasks they heard the doorbell ring and Levi's stomach instantly flipped. While he was busy folding the clothes Isabel moved to answer the door.

Calling from the front room Isabel sent Eren a wink "Oh, Levi, your little boyfriend is here for you!!" Levi tried to retain a snort of laughter at her playful tone but failed as he walked out. Seeing Eren in a tight, white t-shirt and a pair of maroon swim trunks that fell to just above his knee had more than his chest tightening. He looked incredible in deep reds and he was pretty sure Eren knew that too. It took no genius to see them blatantly checking out the other and so Isabel just cleared her throat jolting them both back to reality.

Eren approached him and slung an arm around his hips "Hey, you look good, ready to go?

"Thanks," Levi beamed "you do too. Yeah, lemme grab the towel."

As he moved for it Isabel yanked it off the couch and required he hug her first "Ah, you know the rules."

Rolling his eyes, Levi snatched the towel and hugged her tightly pressing a kiss to the crown of her head "Yeah, I do. I love you. I'll see you later."

Hugging him tightly she whispered in his ear "Come back late. Remember, don't be too nervous and trust the boy if you think he's worth it." Levi stiffened a bit as he was released and just allowed his mind to blank as watch Eren give Is a hug as well before heading off. With Eren's arm once again secured around him firmly the two headed off to the car. Once inside he was reminded of that marvelous smell that always lingered on Eren's skin. Reaching over, as he backed out of the driveway, Eren placed a hand at Levi's knee taking immense joy from the action when Levi intertwined their fingers as he took his hand.

Glancing over Eren spoke softly "How was work last night?"

Sighing dramatically Levi just answered "Hell."

"Busy?" He asked in return.

Levi nodded "Like you wouldn't believe. Apparently everyone likes it when I smile and, because I've been smiling a lot more lately, everyone is reserving my time. I'm beginning to think you're both a blessing  _ and  _ a curse."

With a laugh Eren brought their joint hands to his lip kissing the back of Levi's hand "I'm sorry, Levi, but I'm not sorry for being responsible for making you smile. Maybe it'll get better. Has Ross said anything about you working Sundays yet?"

"Next week," Levi responded with a little smile "but I'm only working until midnight. Short shift so I doubt I can do much but my base pay is still better than average. Now where are you taking me?"

"Some place in the middle of nowhere," he answered "and I'm glad it's a short shift. You really shouldn't overwork yourself." 

Levi snickered "Haha, too late. Why are we going to the middle of nowhere?"

"Just wait and see. It's a relatively long drive so just take the aux and put it on whatever you want," Eren grinned as he broke his hold on Levi's hand to grab the powder blue cord in the center console. Levi gladly took it and began to scroll through music just letting it play on the things he enjoyed most. When he looked over and caught Eren singing with a little grin he couldn't help but trip a little further. Eren was marvelous and no one could ever tell him any different. Singing off key, swinging his head side to side, fingers tapping along with the beat against the steering wheel all while holding onto him; Eren was the best thing to find him in a long time. He began to wonder just how he could have ended up so lucky but the moment they crossed the Shiganshina line he began to wonder other things.

Eren was driving off onto back roads that he'd never seen before as they left the city. If he was being honest Levi didn't know much about the city itself let alone the outskirts or countryside. Having grown up in the area Eren knew practically everything about the place so he knew that he was in good hands but it was still an odd feeling to not know his way around. When they began to slow down he glanced around knowing that the nearest piece of civilization was a good bit back the way they came. It was kind of nice though once he thought about it. Being out in the middle of nowhere with only Eren around? Yeah, it sounded peaceful.

Pulling off onto a shoulder of the road Eren parked the car and shoved the keys in his pockets announcing they were there. To Levi they were out in the middle of the woods. Why did it have to be that particular section? Levi was curious as to where exactly Eren was leading them as he grabbed a cooler, a blanket, and a couple of pillows that he asked if Levi would mind carrying. Of course he didn't mind so he took the two pillows from Eren's trunk along with Eren's and his own towel before following down a narrow, overgrown path. As they began to make it down the secluded trail Levi began to understand just why Eren had brought him out there. Walking out a little ways they came to a clearing at the shore of a lake.

Sitting down their things on the dirt a good bit up from the shore Eren laid out the blanket, their pillows, sat their towels aside and began to make a fire. The fact Eren could do that rather quickly meant he'd been doing it for a long time or Marco had taught him how. His money was placed on the former. It all seemed so familiar to Eren and it was rather mind blowing that he'd brought him out there just as the sun began to sink below the surface of the water painting the sky in shimmering oranges and vivid pinks. Watching it reflect off the water was something else but Eren caught him staring and well, he found his own sight a little more enrapturing. 

After he had the fire started Eren dug around in the cooler and removed a stack of chocolate bars, a giant bag of marshmallows, and a box of graham crackers. Levi couldn't help but think that he was the cutest little dork. His eyes had lit up like a supernova as he'd removed the snacks and laughed beautifully, as Levi had at him. Eren got him a beer and buried the butt of the bottle in the dirt as he laid alongside Levi roasting their marshmallows.

"Can I tell you something?" Levi spoke softly as he looked over to the giddy grin on Eren's face. Eren nodded so he continued "I've never actually eaten a s'more before."

Eren's eyes widened as his marshmallow caught fire "Shit!" Blowing off the flame he chuckled "Haha, it's alright I like mine with a little burn. I can't believe you've  _ never  _ had these before. They're perfect when you want something sweet. Here." Leaning over Eren began to assemble the popular campfire treat by layering the chocolate between the graham crackers so that the marshmallow was smashed between the chocolate and crackers. As Eren offered it out to him he moved to grab it but Eren jerked it back with a grin. Inching the treat near his mouth Eren stopped it just short of Levi's lips causing his entire face to break out in a fiery flush. Eren wanted to feed him and Levi had never once been in that situation.

Trying to smother the awkward screaming in his head, he took a deep breath and met Eren's gaze. He was just smiling that deviously attractive smile waiting to see his reaction. While he was a little awkward about taking the bite he knew that he could definitely repay Eren for making him do it. Cautiously he bit down with a hand beneath the treat to catch any crumbs and pulled back as the marshmallow was stringing from the creation to his lips. Before Eren could do anything Levi reached out a finger and broke the white trail before allowing it to hang from his finger. After clearing his mouth of the overly sweet s'more he placed his fingertip into his mouth sucking the marshmallow off it before shrugging. Getting to watch Eren's eyes bug as he swallowed hard was exactly the kind of payback he'd wanted.

Reaching into the box of crackers Levi grabbed one, broke off a section and began to nibble at the corners "It's good but I think a little _ too  _ sweet for my taste. I prefer the ingredients separate."

"I can see that," he laughed as dusk had begun to overtake them "but you what else this place is the best for seeing?" As Eren jutted an index finger to the sky he sighed "The stars." Levi followed the direction and laid back to stare directly up at the clear sky as the stars twinkled brightly. They felt so close. It was as if he could reach up and pluck one from the sky. Of course he knew better but they were so beautiful, so vivid, and so much larger than life. He began to wonder if Eren knew how much he loved things like this. Before he could say it Eren finished his s'more and laid back on the blanket folding his arms behind his head "This was my favorite spot to come as a kid. When my parents fought, which happened a lot more often as I got older, Mikasa and I used to come here. Out here nothing matters and nothing can get to you. The bugs sing, the stars glitter, the fire crackles, the water glistens, and you don't have to think of anything else. The weight of the world is lifted from your shoulders for just a little while. For just a little while the only thing that matters is what you want."

Understanding the meaning for dragging him out there Levi immediately rolled over and wrapped his arms around Eren "Thank you for bringing me here. I understand how special this place is for you. It was your safe haven from all your problems at home."

Patting his arm, Eren smiled "Yeah, it's alright though. I used to get scared real easy, you know? People raising their voices at me would cause me to burst out in tears. Someone dropping a fork would almost send me into a panic attack. I still jump out of my skin when loud noises get to me and when people raise their voice I shrink back before it lights a fire in me and I find myself yelling back. I can't control that. It kinda gave me an attitude problem especially with authority figures when I became a teenager."

"Only kinda?" Levi smiled softly before continuing "But I'll try to not be too loud when I do things. I like that about you, you know, how you always stand up for whatever you think is right no matter who it is telling you that you're wrong."

"Yeah it took several hard lessons to find my voice," voice trailing off Eren looked up to the sky and nodded "sometimes I can still be controlled. Fear is a powerful thing and so is feeling weak and useless."

Trying to even imagine someone like Eren being reduced to that, Levi shook his head "I have a hard believing someone could ever belittle you to that point. You're so strong."

Eren chuckled bitterly "Haha, well they have. I know bad relationships, maybe I always wanted to believe that some people could change, but I know better now. I was naive and hoping for something that never happened and never will. Some people are just born to be manipulative, cheating, abusive assholes."

At the tone in his words, hearing the pain and strain, Levi's brows creased "My god, Eren. Are you alright? When was this?"

"I’m okay," he replied as he framed Levi's cheek, meeting his gaze "but there are always those people you hope change, and maybe you hope it’s you who can change them, but the thing about relationships is that you shouldn’t want the other person to change for you; _ they  _ should want to change for you if they have such bad habits. That person should want to be someone better for you without you having to fight tooth and claw for it. If they think you’re worth being better then they’ll change but I wasn’t good enough and I know there's no way in hell that piece of shit will be better than anyone. I know bad relationships and I know good ones. Right now, I’m in the best one to ever happen to me and I have a feeling this is going to be like fine wine; it’ll only get better with age.

"You’re such a goddamn dork," Levi grinned as he moved to kiss Eren's palm "but I like that. I hope it will get better with age. Right now it's incredible and that's a shock for me too because god knows my fair share of relationships were shit shows. I know manipulative too but I’m sure whoever that person was deserves more than a fist to the face. If I ever see them let me know. I’ll punch them."

Eren immediately shrank away at the last comment "That's not a good idea. That could get us all in trouble with the board on top of the fact you already know who they are." 

Springing up Levi craned his head "My god, Eren, who the fuck was it?!"

"Are you sure you want to know?" He asked softly as he sat up.

Taking a calming breath Levi nodded "Yes. Tell me. I can handle my anger."

"Brandon McNabe," Eren answered barely above a whisper


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -wink wonk- Soooo, welcome to this week's chapter! I know you guys are gonna get a thrill outta this one. I'm post very early for me (around 4am) so I hope you guys will all get a chance to enjoy it when you can! All I can say about this chapter is that things are going to progress.....dare I say....swimmingly? ;) ;)
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

**_“What?!!!”_** Levi shrieked as he met Eren's gaze "Eren….you…with _him?"_

"Yeah…." he scoffed bitterly "it was a year and some change of cheating and begging. It just.....it was deplorable. I got told when I was leaving that he’d ruin me because I wasn't anything without him. I wasn't supposed to leave. I was just supposed to handle it and try to handle the verge of mental instability. He wants to run me and this team into the ground just because I'm on it. When I got here I thought if you guys hated me then you could hate him just as much and use it when you played together."

"Eren, homecoming is in two weeks," Levi stated as he took Eren's hand in his own gently. "We go up against the Spartans in two weeks and I’m hearing about this now? You better believe there is no force on this earth that would stop me from kicking that guy’s ass up and down the field, however, if you had tried your first way it wouldn’t have worked. I want to protect you from that and it makes me not want to play you on the field because I know your head might not be in it but now neither will mine. Our team focuses on each other and if the team knew about this you’d never hear the end of it. We’d be getting fouled every play because those guys care about you. If they knew, Eren, our team wouldn’t be playing for a score on the board. Believe me when I say they’d be playing for payback for hurting you. They'd demand his blood to water the field and I'd gladly deliver it no matter the repercussions of my actions."

Having to snicker a bit at Levi's nostrils flaring Eren shrugged and glanced away "Haha, thats honestly what I'm afraid of which is why I didn’t tell you. Armin knows and he told me I had to change my play which is why I dropped the attitude. Levi, I don’t want you to think that I’m gonna be scared to play or that facing him is gonna warp me. It’s not. I swear it. I'm not going to be walked over by that man anymore and I'm going to show him that I still stand prouder, happier, than I've ever been because of this team and what I've found on it."

Answering honestly Levi directed his gaze back to him "I think it’s gonna warp you but I don’t know how yet. Either it’s gonna make you determined to whoop his ass or it’s gonna give you mass anxiety. I guess we’ll see in the end of things but now I know your type haha. Someone has a thing for quarterbacks."

"Hey, that was not intentional," Eren laughed. "Maybe I have a thing for biceps and backs. Which, admittedly, I definitely do so how about you indulge me and let's go for a swim."

"Swimming at night in an unknown lake with only my boyfriend around?" Levi asked with an arched brow "What could possibly go wrong?"

Eren crawled next to him as he began to pull his shirt over his head "Well if you’re worried about drowning I was a lifeguard at the rec pool for 3 years."

"Did you have to wear--"

Practically hearing Levi's imagination running off Eren interrupted "Tiny little red shorts? No. I wore decently long red trunks and a whistle around my neck. Are you _ imagining  _ me in tiny red shorts?"

Levi scoffed "No..…..maybe a little. I imagine you picked up some attention as a lifeguard because you look amazing in red."

"Thank you," he hummed as he pressed a kiss to Levi's cheek and attempted to drag him to his feet "and yeah I did get a good bit but I never did anything about it. I was 16 and too worried about someone literally drowning to flirt. I didn’t do that until I was 17 and dated my co-lifeguard for like the duration of summer and broke up with her later. She wasn’t exactly interested in much else aside from arm candy and bragging rights."

Understanding that Levi nodded and began to strip off his shirt "Sounds like one of mine. Quarterback and captain seems to get a lot of that."

"Yeah, it does," Eren answered as he took hold of Levi's wrist leading him to the shoreline "sometimes good and sometimes bad."

"Well, here's to hoping you get to experience the good one this time," Levi replied with a smile.

"Already am," Eren answered as he succeeded in dragging Levi into the shallows of the lake. The water was almost frigid but the day had been sweltering, muggy, and unforgiving, so it felt more than a bit good to cool off. Swimming out a little farther Eren encouraged him to follow, so Levi did, but during the moment he began to hear Isabel in his head. Eren bringing him there and revealing so much pain to him only made him want to enforce how felt. Levi trusted Eren. He knew that after everything there was no way in hell that Eren would ever do anything to hurt him on purpose. In that moment he knew that Eren deserved to understand the scope of his feelings, to understand how much he appreciated everything he was doing, and how thankful he was for Eren's willingness to be patient with him.

Watching Eren splash around was pretty cute but Levi didn't have a splash fight in mind. No. He had something far better lurking through his mind. Swimming up to Eren, he looped his arms over his neck and began to toy with the soaked strands of his hair at the back of his neck. Eren arched a brow as he could tell that what Levi was thinking was something more than a little playful. He didn't care too much to ask, however, and decided to roll with the brazen version of Levi hanging onto him. Pushing his hands beneath the water, Eren found Levi's thighs and hoisted him up. Not thinking twice of the action Levi stole Eren's lips. 

Being able to slip his tongue easily past Eren's parted lips gave him a much needed satisfaction. He was in control here and Eren was allowing him to have it even as his fingertips tightened their hold on his thighs. Tasting the chocolate on Eren's lips made him wonder if he tasted similar but the thought died as he had to think about the things he liked. From what he knew of Eren there were a couple things they probably had in common when it came to the bedroom. Levi knew what he liked and so he'd have to try to place it to Eren as well.

Once he broke the kiss he began to mouth at Eren's throat hearing his rasp out "God, you're perfect. This night is perfect."

Releasing a soft laugh, Levi pressed another kiss to the place just behind his jaw "Haha, not _ yet _ it's not but maybe you'll be thinking that in a few minutes."

Flirty tone rising in his voice, Eren hummed "Mmm, yeah? Why's that? What's on your mind, baby?"

Hearing that word sent shivers down his spine as he answered seductively "Something _ fun." _ For a moment they had enjoyed a light moment of dusk debauchery but it soon took a turn as Levi had returned to kiss him. Levi dropped a hand from around Eren's neck and began to slide it down his chest, down his toned stomach, and stopped just at the drawstrings on his swim trunks. Eren wasn't thinking anything about it at first, as he was enjoying tasting the sugar on Levi's lips, but the moment Levi's fingers began to actively untie them Eren broke the kiss.

_ "Whoa," _ he called lowly as he grabbed Levi's wrist.

Levi pouted "What?"

"Do you  _ really _ think it's a good idea to be doing that?" Eren asked seriously as his gaze locked to Levi's.

Scoffing, Levi kept the hand at his neck twisting his hair around his fingers "Why wouldn't it be?"

"Because," he started "I may start to get _ ideas _ with your hand there."

Leaning into Eren's ear he let his voice slip into something he'd only used at the club "Good. Maybe that's what I  _ want,  _ Eren."

Confused, Eren began to fumble over his words not truly understanding "I, uh....I--- Levi, why---- I just..."

Interrupting him with an almost pout, Levi pushed away from him "What? I'm not allowed to touch you but you can touch me?"

Shaking his head, Eren swam back to him "No, that's not what I'm saying. Levi, do you seriously want----"

"To touch you?" He asked softly as he cut him off. "Yes, _ god yes _ Eren, but I'm nervous."

"Don't be," Eren reassured as he kissed him softly "but let's get back to the fire." Levi gave a shaky nod and allowed Eren to lead him back to the shore. Eren grabbed their towels and handed Levi his, allowing them to towel off before laying down on the blanket in front of the fire. After getting out of the water it felt nice to get warm together, snoodled up by the fire in each other's arms. The wind off the lake was a little bit chilly but Eren kept him more than warm. It wasn't until they were both comfortable that Eren reminded him of what he'd wanted to do. Reaching out he'd lifted Levi's chin and brought him forward to kiss him gently. Levi had to fight the nerves clawing at him as he kissed him back with equal emotion. Part of him was so nervous he felt as if he could retch while the other half of him was beyond excited that this moment was happening.

Eren's free hand came to grab his hand and place it at his chest. Levi could tell with the action that Eren was going to be there to reassure him no matter what. If he had to be walked through this like an idiot then he knew Eren would be willing to do it. It wasn't as if he didn't know what to do, he'd been on the receiving end plenty of times, but the fact that it was his first time was nerve wracking. He wanted to make it good for Eren and that was going to take a bit. His actions were going to be awkward and testing as he attempted to find a rhythm for the action but Eren being there to get him through it somehow managed to make all his nerves feel insignificant.

Pushing Eren's shoulder back to the ground, Levi crawled over him and into his lap as he bent down to kiss him once again. Eren was mouthing against him and somehow managing to make his knees buckle even if this wasn't for him. Perhaps it was just a talent that Eren had. As he continued to kiss Eren, pushing against him, adding fuel to the spark in their smoldering kiss he felt Eren's hands begin to slide around his body. Gliding his hands down Levi's back they soon came to a stop over the curve of his ass taking a testing grope. Levi jolted for a moment, giving Eren a start as he broke the kiss and removed his hands, but after the initial shock wore off he just returned Eren's hands to their previous location and nibbled at his bottom lip as he returned, hungrily, to the kiss. Eren hummed into the kiss taking advantage of the fact Levi was allowing his wandering hands. 

While the rush of Eren's hands was felt they soon settled on his hips pushing a bit. Taking it as an incentive to move Levi took a deep breath and rocked his hips earning a strangled moan from Eren's lips that sent his body flush with arousal. He wanted to hear him make that sound again. Grinding against Eren as he stole his breath was more enticing than he believed it could be. Their trunks were still wet and didn't leave much fabric between them as they rubbed against one another creating a form of a friction that Levi was far from used to. Deciding that he could break the kiss and put his mouth to better use Levi began to mouth at Eren's throat while keeping the rhythm he'd set with his hips because Eren seemed to really dig that.

"Bite me, baby, _ hard," _ Eren whispered harshly. Levi arched a brow but obeyed and clamped his teeth around the muscle at the junction of his shoulder and neck. Eren inhaled sharply, his back arched, and the grip on his hips tightened almost painfully. Hearing that gasp was like music to his ears but looking down at the mark discoloring Eren's skin made him realize that Eren was definitely a pain guy......just like him. It seemed he could take exactly what he liked and apply it to Eren. Just thinking that way made it easier so he continued to lavish Eren's skin in bites and fiery kisses. Easing himself lower, Levi slid his hands along Eren's sides until they rested at the untied swim trunks on his hips. Just remembering back to how Eren had done it for him caused a scorching wave of embarrassment to wash over him.

As if noticing the apprehension to the task in front of him, Eren looked down and gave him a smile "It's up to you."

Levi moved back to his lips quickly and sighed "I want to, but you're going to have to keep telling me what you like, okay?"

Guiding Levi's hand past the band of his trunks, Eren whispered at his ear "I promise. Don't worry, it's  _ not _ gonna take long." Levi grinned at that last statement. He knew exactly what he meant when he said that and he had to admit that it had given him a little confidence. Eren laid back to the ground and bit his lips to restrain a moan clawing it's way from his throat as Levi palmed his cock. Levi hadn't expected Eren to just shove his hand down his trunks but he supposed it was forward enough to solidify the idea in his mind that it was happening. Feeling Eren's hard on, the one Levi had worked to give him, concreted the impending actions as reality. He had to admit he was a little impressed by Eren's endowment as his fingers coiled around his cock, giving a slow tug. In his mind Eren was the textbook definition of "grower not a shower."

Slipping Eren's trunks to his ankles he noticed Eren shiver and give an appreciative little grunt. Releasing his erection for full view in the moonlight Levi had to admit he'd never once allowed his gaze to linger on Eren when he was naked but now he couldn't take his eyes off him. Finding another guy's dick as beautiful might have felt strange before that moment but he couldn't find another word. He'd never had a dick in his mouth so he knew this was about to get very awkward for not only himself but for Eren as well as he figured it out. Starting slowly, he ran the flat of his tongue along the underside of Eren's cock feeling his hips buck on sheer instinct. He was pretty aware that happened as it did to him from time to time but he began to brush past it.

Wrapping his hand around the base of Eren's cock he began to stroke him languidly as he began to test his limits. Sucking on the head of his cock he could taste the salty precum dribbling from the slit as he slid the tip of his tongue over it. Eren's thighs were trembling as Levi began to slide down, taking Eren's length at various increments testing himself. Trying to breath through his nose as he focused on pleasuring Eren was a little difficult as he began to move in tandem with his hand. Eren rushed a hand down to Levi's hair, fingers weaving through the damp raven strands, and began to make a series of moans and pants that gave Levi the confidence boost he needed to keep going, to push harder.

_ "God, Levi~~~"  _ Eren moaned "just like that. Yeah, that's good, that's _ reeeaaalll  _ good, baby.  _ Fuucckk~~" _ Hearing Eren call him by name and switch to a pet name in the next moaning, strained, breath had him flustered but also a strange mix of turned on. He figured that was from hearing Eren sound like that and knowing that he was the cause of it. Keeping at his pace he continued but slowed down as he fought for a bit a breath. Gagging or choking felt like it'd be a little awkward but he couldn't help the one noise that sounded when he'd successfully taken all of Eren's length. He'd only coughed when he met Eren's gaze. Eren only moaned to cover it knowing it'd have made him more embarrassed than he already was had the sound echoed in his ears.

Urging Eren to his climax hadn't taken long but his jaw was definitely forming an ache. Eren's warning that he was approaching the brink was a simple tight hand in his hair and vocalization that made him shudder. Remembering what Eren had said about quitters he opted to attempt to swallow. He almost immediately wished he hadn't on his first try. Nothing could have prepared him for the amount of cum that a man produced when it was in his mouth while he was still sucking Eren off through it. Trying not to choke on that was basically impossible so when he sputtered at the end of it, after swallowing what hadn't ran down his lip, Eren just sat up and patted him on the back, between his shoulder blades only serving to make him flustered. Levi turned to look at him after wiping his mouth and grimaced.

"That's  _ disgusting, _ " Levi panted as he cleared his throat, still feeling the tepid emission clinging to his esophagus .

Eren nodded as he tried to regain his breath "Ha......yeah.....you get used to the taste. It's not so bad after a while. Maybe I'll eat like a pineapple a day for a week if there's ever a next time."

Levi shrugged as he downed some of his beer "If you got off and it wasn't terrible......then I guess the more I practice the _ better  _ I get, right?"

Pulling up his trunks Eren wiggled and pulled Levi over kissing him slowly "Mmm, that's true. You were already incredible......you know, that was  _ impressive. _ ....all at once?"

Face instantly heating, Levi looked up to the sky "When I got strep throat for the first time, before they cut out my tonsils for it, they swabbed the back of my throat but I wiggled and the nurse lodged the swab in my throat. I didn't really feel it. I discovered I didn't have much of a gag reflex. I mean, I have one, obviously, but it's very dulled."

"You can train it by brushing your tongue too," Eren winked "how do you think I did it?"

"Well I didn't want to think about you blowing other guys," Levi admitted.

"Is that jealousy, Levi Ackerman?" Eren teased as he wrapped around him and began to lavish him with little kisses over his cheeks, his nose, his arms, or any place he could reach.

Wiggling in his hold Levi squirmed about "Hahaha!! Yes, okay, it  _ was! _ I'm your boyfriend now. I only want to think......I only want to think about you doing those things with _ me." _

Eren smiled "Cross my heart and hope to die. You're the only one.....so, you know you just blew me in public? Look at you, naughty boy, you know you could be arrested for that?"

Levi's features tinted cherry "Dude....could you....could you _ not?" _

"C'mon, if you can't laugh at it then you're gonna psych yourself out about it. Learn to just pretend it's a casual thing and you won't be embarrassed even if I decide to blow you on the field after hours one night," Eren grinned as he held Levi tightly.

Thinking of that prospect only darkened his blush "Oh my god, Eren. You're the absolute _ worst, _ but, I guess, I like this side of you too. I was really looking forward to this and it's, by far, the best date I've ever been on even if I learned some things the hard way."

Eren cupped his cheek "I've been planning it for a bit so I'm really glad to hear you say that. Tonight has been incredible but it's almost 11pm. We should be getting back soon."

"Can we lay here for a little while longer? Your shirt....it doesn't..." Levi could barely manage the first half of the sentence so the second refused to make itself known.

Thankfully Eren knew exactly what he was getting at "It doesn't smell like me anymore? Okay. I'll fix that when we get back so until then you have the real thing right here and I'm  _ never _ letting you go."

"Please don't," Levi murmured into his chest as the two lay in a peaceful silence simply enjoying the presence of one another before the week would return and force them to only enjoy their scarce moments alone. Stargazing and talking about their week along with random little details was just something that was truly what he longed for in companionship. Levi didn't want something only physically stimulating but mentally. Feeling like he could talk to Eren about anything and everything was like someone had granted him a miracle. How had Eren been in front of him for so long and been completely blind to it? Levi supposed it didn't matter anymore. He'd been blessed with a guy who could understand his awkward moments and decode what he meant to say, or couldn't, along with the fact he was sexier than hell, funny, charming, sassy, and everything he wanted in a man. Eren Jaeger had wound up being the perfect boyfriend so far. There was no way he was giving it up. Not for anything.

Even after Eren had dropped him off at the house he was still feeling so airy. He could have sworn the world was without gravity. After Eren's kiss at the front door, that sweet tender embrace, how his hug that tightened just before he let go, down to Eren giving him the shirt from that afternoon was making him feel high. Levi vowed they'd definitely have another date night out and he'd bring him his shirt after practice....well the one that had lost it's smell anyway. Questioning when he began to feel like a teenage girl had long gone out the window because in his bliss he couldn't care about anything else. When the sun would rise he'd go back to normal and pretend that his chest didn't constrict when he saw Eren, like he didn't know about the star birthmark high on the inside of his right thigh, how he didn't know that Eren's favorite pet name to call him was baby, or how he didn't know what he tasted like. All would return to their secretive tryst forcing them to act only behind closed doors and the week would end with Eren's lips on his own like he only wished every day could.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, please be aware of the new tag that has been added. I will say now I hate even so much as typing this word but it had to need that awful, sickening edge to showcase just what kind of monster this man is. Some things are just too gut wrenching and I apologize if any of you cannot finish this chapter. The thing is a once used now it's gone type of thing so don't worry about it recurring. It's not a trend and some of you were inquiring about the Kirschtein's so here they are. Now, onto another thing. Updates. Updates are going to be slow in the upcoming weeks. I'm going on vacation next week then my fall semester of college will begin. It's been a while since I've been in school on a full course load (over it actually) so I need a couple weeks to find my grove and see where I'll be able to work in fic writing. Many of you understand and I'd like to thank you for that. The updates are as following: Today, August 6th + September 3rd. After that, I'll let you guys know how often it will update. Thank you, as always, for your patience. If any of you ask me about updates on this chapter all I'm gonna do is point to this blob so please pay attention to it!!
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

The following week had taken Levi's expectations and twisted them around. He assumed that he could keep things hidden away and Eren would let that go. Quite happily so it was the opposite. Eren was closer, he was sweeter, and the moments after practice had his heart practically floating around in his chest like someone had filled it with helium. In the moments they were allotted to have in the locker room he never felt more loved in his life. Each kiss, each sweetly whispered nothing in his ear, the tight squeeze Eren gave him before running off to work, and just that smile he swore could outshine the sun had him reeling. One of the best choices he'd so far made in his life was to give Eren that chance, was to finally take something for himself, was to finally let Eren see him for who he was.

By the time Friday rolled around the locker room was jumping. It was the week before they went to head to head with the Spartans but they had another reason to be hyped. Jean was finally getting his face off with his old team. Karanese was waiting for them on the grass and Levi loved how everyone was supporting Jean and ready to stand at his side as they challenged his old teammates. Personally, Levi was happy to see everyone so energetic but he knew one special thing about the evening that no one else did. Jean told everyone that it was his parents first time coming to see him play so while everyone was determined to make their new WR a show stopper. It wasn't that he wasn't already but just to put on a good show for the occasion was important.

Levi knew that Jean's parents weren't the greatest people in the book but he knew Jean wanted to make a good impression. He was just as amped up as everyone else and the moment they hit the field he was beyond ready to get the game started. Just for a bit of emphasis Levi waved Jean up with him as he went to the coin toss. The captain of the Kings had such a grin on his face as he noticed Jean sauntering up to the line. There was just something thrilling about the rivalry he was watching unfold. It wasn't something detrimental or negative. For Jean this rivalry meant everything. A good rival pushed someone to be better, to be their best, and this was if anything a good, friendly rivalry that was more than healthy. 

When the game began they were on defense so he invited Jean to stand at his side as they watched. Jean knew some of the players well and he knew their idiosyncrasies better than anyone else. Of course during the week's training they made sure he helped head up some training but Levi wanted to know right then what had changed from what he knew. In that moment they were a different team so he needed Jean to say what he knew was still correct and what they'd changed. Thankfully Jean paid close attention and managed to inform Levi of some small corrections they could make to a couple of plays before it became time for their offensive. 

The second their cleats dug into the grass Levi took a deep breath and smiled widely. It was time to put on a show. Jean was more into the game than he'd ever seen him before in any game. He truly showed the crowd why he belonged on first string with the rest of them. Even Eren was getting into the fiery spirit that had somehow managed to set each teammate's blood aflame. The desire to take Karanese down was stronger than anything he'd seen in awhile from them. He only hoped they could replicate that for next week's homecoming match against Stohess. Right then, however, Levi knew where his mind had to be. Using everything he had he made sure the first half of the game had them up by two touchdowns.

Unfortunately for them after halftime it seemed Karanese came back with a vengeance. The team was struggling a bit with the overwhelming defensive ability they were displaying. Struggling for points had forced the game into an all out war to simply keep their lead on the scoreboard. It took most of their ability to just keep up but by the fourth quarter of the game Levi was pulling any play he thought had a chance. Jean was marked with a bullseye the second he stepped on the field while everyone else gained theirs by operating as well as they had the first and second quarters. Eren wasn't open at the last moment for a hail mary shot all the way across the field and so Levi decided even if it was a bad move it was one they needed to make.

A tie would push them into overtime and Levi didn't know if that was going to be a feasible attempt. His only shot was to throw to Jean and hoped he could run it out. Everyone knew that boy could like the devil was lapping at his heels and they only hoped the weight of the game resting on him would push him not crush him. Much to Jean's surprise there was one thing he hadn't noticed yet. 

Just as Jean began to barrel by the 35 yard line, a hat was thrown off and a scream reached his ears “Run that goddamn ball Jeanbo or I’m gonna jump off this 35 and pummel you until you scream for Mary Ann Holman like you did in 5th grade!” Eyes rounded in pure dismay, Jean snapped back to catch Andrew's wide grin urging him across the field. Levi couldn't help his smile even as he hit the dirt from a sack that knocked the breath out of his lungs. A sharp, stinging pain shot down his arm but it wasn't enough to keep him down. Getting to his feet was hard but getting across the field as Jean scored their winning touchdown was easy. Of course it took him a moment but he stood back and shot Andrew a wave.

Before anyone could else could meet Jean in the end zone Marco was the first there to rip off his helmet and announce their relationship to more than the team. It wasn't very uncommon for many college games to be televised and this one was no different. Now more than the team knew Marco was with Jean as he swiftly placed both hands on Jean's uniform, jerked him forward, and kissed him for the world to see. Both the spectators and the cameras were eating up the view and while those two had been busy in their winning lip lock, Erwin and some of the other players had grabbed the cooler to dump it over them both.

"Maybe that'll cool ya down!!" Reiner shouted as the iced liquid drenched both Jean and Marco. Jean leaned into Marco with a smile as they headed off to the sidelines. After some talks with Jean's old teammates there were two people that came with a furious rage towards him. It took nothing to see how the fumes were practically swirling off their skin. Jean's parents were less than pleased at the antics pulled on the field as his father's sharp amber eyes shot towards him.

Adjusting his tie and scowling at Jean's piercings the man scoffed "Tch, how  _ dare  _ you, Jean! Do you know how this is going to reflect on me?! Think of what of people will _ say!  _ Your mother is crying in the car. Is _this_ what you wanted?!"

Stepping between them, Marco turned his back to Jean's father and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips "It's alright."  Turning to face Jean's father with a rivaling rage, standing a few inches taller, Marco straightened and wrapped an arm around Jean's hips "How dare  _ he?! _ Sir, how dare _ you.  _ Your reputation ain't shit to worry about. You should care more about your son than what the fuckin' gossip mill at your firm is gonna crank out."

Furious, Jean's father shifted his aggression to Andrew as Andrew approached  **"YOU!** This is all your fault. I told you to stay away from him!" Before Andrew could open his mouth in defiance, he turned to Jean "And you, you put more gaudy, attention seeking jewelry in your face and now you've turned out just like your  _ whore  _ of a brother; completely incompetent and a waste of space. One  _ faggot  _ wasn't enough to ruin this family?! Don't bother coming home, Jean. You can send someone for your things." 

Enough was enough for Levi as he threw his helmet to the ground "Back up! Watch your fucking mouth about my friends and my players or I’ll shut it for you. Don’t you ever call Andrew or Jean that ever again. You think that you're some big man here? I think fucking  **not.** Take another step forward and see if I don't lay you out across this goddamn field myself."

Yanking a defiant Levi back by the arm, Eren pulled him into his chest and kissed his forehead "Pick your battles, baby. You can't be doing that here."

While everyone was reeling it was Marco who stepped chest to chest to Jean's father, controlling his accent heavily, "Sir, I am **not** someone you should speak negatively to. I'd like you to reconsider your position in speaking further before I force my hand. The name on the back of my jersey and my twin sister's is Bodt. You know it,  _ yes?"  _ As the man's eyes widened, a sinister grin unlike any Marco had ever shown began to curl his lips "It's not like me to throw my weight around, or my father's, but he supports me and I know he'd not  _ hesitate _ for one second to back out of your firm. He would take _ everyone  _ with him when he left, oh and when it gets out that Victor Kirschtein is a homophobe who disowned his sons? Well, I'd like to think your career would slip right down the tubes. Sir, I am a reasonable man with a humble family but know that you may not accept Jean but my family  _ will  _ welcome him with open arms. My family may have money but we aren't like you. My father built his company from the ground up, he raised a good family on values that you clearly cannot comprehend, and you're nothing but a  _ snake  _ beneath my foot whose life I choose to not snuff out like a match."

Andrew placed a hand on Marco's shoulder "Good man, but don't lower yourself to his level. Just leave, Victor, clearly you know you've spent your last wasted breath here."

_ "Good riddance," _ he scoffed as he turned his back and shuffled away.

"I wanna kill him, Eren," Levi mumbled into Eren's chest.

"I know, baby," Eren sighed "just be careful. You represent the team in this uniform and you can't be saying things like that. Look at me." As Levi looked up, Eren gave him a soft kiss "Insults to your players, your friends, I know they're like insults to you. I know it hits home. Just let this one go, okay?"

Snickering at the sight, Andrew slipped up behind Levi and ruffled his hair "Ahahaha!!! I fucking  _ knew _ it, you and Eren, but don't worry about me. I've heard worse things out of that man's mouth. I'm only worried about my little brother." There were no words for Jean. He'd never truly felt like he had a family after Andrew left and he was able to see just how vile his parents truly were. Yet, here he was with a team of people of who loved him, who stood by his side, and was supporting him. Tears welled in his eyes but he was too proud to let them fall. Instead, it was Marco who took him into his strong arms and let him bury his face against his neck. For a moment no one said a thing. Everyone had just watched their friend, their teammate, be disowned and kicked out by his family for the person he chose to be with. They could only stand in silence and wait.

Marco ran a thumb beneath his cheek before Jean turned and addressed his brother "I'm gonna be alright. I don't rely on them for anything. I pay my own my bills, I have a job, and I can get room and board next semester. I'm not worried, Andrew. I'll figure it out.....but goddamn it's so good to see you. I'd hug you but I'm sweat---"

Without a second thought Andrew placed a hand at the back of Jean's neck and held him against his chest "I don't care. I've missed you  _ so  _ much Jean. It feels like you grew up on me overnight. I love you, little brother, but get in that locker room, get cleaned up, and then come out. I'm gonna take you and your boys out to celebrate. Eren you're welcome, Levi you're always welcome and be sure to grab Is, and," Andrew turned to Marco and shrugged "I'm sorry I didn't catch your name, man, but you're welcome to come along. In fact, I'd rather prefer you did. I got some talking to do with you. If anyone else wants to come we're headed out to Lucky Eights. I'll be waiting for you to get out. Levi, lead 'em to the car if you would."

Levi nodded "You got it." Everyone tried to ignore the tears on Jean's face as he'd ignored them. It was impossible to prevent them from falling as he embraced a brother he'd not seen in years. Levi shook him a bit, got him to smile, and then led the team back to the locker room. Once inside he immediately began to get the taunts he knew would happen.

Reiner slipped beside Eren, tossed an arm around his neck and gestured to Levi "So, you and Levi, huh? Wanna fill in the entire locker room on _that_ one, Jaeger?"

Eren looked to Levi, who shrugged, and continued as he felt a cold chill from the room "Well, Levi and I started dating a little bit ago. We were gonna tell you all when it was a little more--"

"Concrete," Levi interrupted "and it was my choice to leave you all in the dark about it. If you have a comment or any hostility you'll direct it towards  _ me  _ and not Eren. I didn't want this to affect the team in case things took a turn. You can be mad that I hid from it you but I also hid knowing about Jean and Marco from you all as well. Bert, Reiner, I know you guys can handle team relations but for the rest of us it's a little on the fence."

Farlan sighed as he leaned against the bench "You  _ all  _ disappoint me.....I mean, you've seen each other naked. We know who can do better!! Hahaha!"

Grimacing, Levi rolled his eyes "Ugh, Farlan, dude. I told you once. You're  _ so _ not allowed to go there. Now, we got some places to be so shower, dress, and let’s haul ass!" Everyone nodded and set aside their questions and comments for the next practice session. There was too much to do and too much to think about. Levi was prepared to drop everything and help Jean no matter how he could but he had a feeling Marco could have that more than covered. It wasn't a secret that Marco came from a rather well off family but it wasn't something he told people either. Marco could very well take care of everything himself an he wouldn't have a need to worry about it. Eren on the other hand seemed to be a frazzled about watching the aftermath. 

It was a bit sweet to see Eren sitting with Jean and actually having a talk about things. For Levi it was one of the first times he'd seen Eren honestly have a conversation with Jean that wasn't the least bit playful. Although the atmosphere had taken a turn, Levi knew that things were about to take a turn. Everyone had been shocked to meet Andrew and most people were more surprised to the fact he showed up to a football game in a suit. Granted, Levi had to admit, it was one of his less flashy ensembles but it was still a suit and he definitely looked a tad bit out of place. Levi had to get in a chuckle himself knowing that even at the bar he wanted to go to he'd be overdressed and out of place. Andrew wasn't the type of guy to care about what others thought so he supposed it wasn't much of a problem. Just something quirky to get a laugh out of.

When everyone was finished dressing, Eren slipped up to Levi's side and draped his arm around Levi. Unable to prevent his molar to molar smile, Levi leaned into the affection and led the group out of the bar. Isabel caught up and was brought up to speed on everything as she followed them out to the parking lot. Andrew's canary yellow mustang was sitting pretty in the parking lot drawing most eyes. Once Isabel saw Andrew she flung herself into his hold. He grinned and caught her, spinning her around for a moment before placing her on her feet. 

"Good to see you, sweetheart," Andrew cooed as he pressed a kiss to Isabel's cheek.

Isabel blushed and shrugged "You too, Andrew. You should stop by more---"

"No, he shouldn't," Levi groaned "I see him enough don't ya think? You can fall over him a different time."

Jean snickered "What's the matter, Levi, don't want your sister around my brother?"

Levi nodded "Exactly. I happen to know how Andr---"

"Aww, c'mon, _little brother,_ don't be mean to me," Andrew pouted as he draped himself over Levi much to Eren's disdain.

Eyebrow raising, Marco cocked his head to the side "And he can get away with that, L? Now I know there's somethin' up here. No one gets to touch L like that an' live."

"Levi is like my brother too. I used to look out for him is all," Andrew winked "and after all, he's Isabel's  _ darling  _ big brother. It'd be kinda bad if I didn't suck up to him when I got a thing for his baby sister, hmm?"

"ANDREW!" Levi groaned "Stop. It is not the time. Let's just get to the bar. We can talk there."

Shrinking back, Andrew huffed "Fine, fine. C'mon, you guys can meet me there." Levi finally took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. He knew this celebration was going to be short lived. Of course he knew that when he told Jean the lie that Andrew and Isabel spent their time together he'd been wrong. Unfortunately, he hadn't been entirely wrong. Isabel used to spend time with Andrew when Levi had started work and he couldn't take Isabel home some nights before she got her car. He'd have been blind to ignore their blatant attraction to one another and he knew they'd spent their fair share of time together. He truly didn't mind that but it did still give him chills to think of a man older than him with his baby sister especially when that man was Andrew. Isabel had rightfully found him attractive but he knew that she was her own woman with her own choices. Andrew wasn't a bad guy, maybe not who he saw with his sister, but he wasn't entirely on board. 

It had been a good while since the two saw each other but he had discovered that the two still talked regularly. Who knew if there was something more. Maybe it was why Andrew wasn't sleeping with his clients for the last little while and maybe it was why Isabel wasn't dating anyone. It wasn't his place his to pry but if it were the case he'd simply ask to not know anything more about their relationship than he already did. Friendship was one thing and their side flirting was pushing it. When it came to Isabel no one was good enough but if she at least approved of Eren then he'd try to hear her out if something was going on. Even while they rode in the car together he wasn't going to ask unless she told. 

When they arrived at the hopping little bar downtown everyone piled out of the car and headed inside. It was a place that Marco and Levi were not shy to. Each of them had been a time a two just for the pool tables at the back. Sometimes when they wanted a good drink and a place to blow off some steam any place with billiards was alright in their book. Headed past the pool table were a good set of dart boards and a dance floor but they all opted for a large corner booth. Of course Isabel was next to Andrew while Jean and Marco were on the other side. Levi was nestled between Eren and Isabel all while wondering just what exactly was going on. Ymir had opted out of the celebration for some alone time with Christa and the others had their own plans. Marco decided Fifth Quarter wasn't in the mix and so mostly everyone else split leaving a rather odd bunch for the get together.

Andrew ordered them all a shot of Patron and downed with seconds of his cheers "Alright, alright. Congrats on your win. Now, I've known Levi for a good while and he kept me informed aside from the fact he seems to have kept  _ you _ a secret. What I didn't know was my little brother was dating someone and I didn't expect that person to be male and extremely..... _ southern.  _ Why don't you tell me about it?"

Marco cleared his throat, clearly taken off kilter, and extended a hand "Sorry I never introduced myself. Name's Marco Bodt. I'm 21, I'm a junior, and a business major. It ain't L's fault on that one. It's mine. We asked him to keep it a secret and, uh, well, it wasn't like I really started with the intentions of datin' him if I'm honest. At first we was a lot like Eren and Levi. Fought like cat and dog until we realized that mighta been of unresolved sexual tension. After a bit we decided to try datin' and I can honestly say it was the best decision of my life thus far."

Jean's eyes rounded in surprise "Marco, you're such a dork."

"But I'm  _ your _ dork," he grinned toothily.

Nodding, Andrew smiled "Thank you for your honesty. I work as a host, I'm sure you know, so I'm pretty well versed in the fact that one thing can lead to many others. So long as you're good to my brother, Marco, you're alright in my book. If you're not, well, I hope you aren't allergic to nuts because I'll kick yours into your  _ throat _ . My little brother is not to be messed with."

Clearing his throat, Marco gave him a curt nod "Understood. I promise ya I ain't gonna break his heart. L, already said if I make him cry he's gonna punch me in the dick. I tend to not anger midgets who can headbutt me and get that job done."

Levi raised a middle finger "Fuck you, Marco. Andrew, I've known Marco longer than I’ve known you and he’s a good guy. A pain in the ass but a good guy. He’ll do right by Jean and if he doesn’t Jean knows he might as well have two older brothers ready to kick Marco’s ass." Addressing Jean, Levi sighed "Now, I hate to be the one to ask but are you alright after everything, Jean?"

Jean leaned into Marco and smiled softly "Thanks, Levi, for everything. As for that, yeah, I knew they wouldn't accept me since they didn't accept Andrew."

Andrew's brows creased "He didn't ask if you knew they'd lash out, Jean, he asked if you were okay. There's a _ big  _ difference there, kiddo. Answer the question."

Sighing, Jean shook his head "Of course I'm not okay. The people who are supposed to love me just kicked me out because the person I choose to be with has a dick. Andrew, I'm not okay but I  _ will  _ be. I have more than enough support sitting at his table with me. Each of you has been by my side watching over me."

Piping up from Andrew's side, Isabel shrugged "I just sent him a photo of you in my cheerleading outfit haha."

Glancing over, Andrew whispered something into Isabel's ear forcing a blush to her cheeks "And I thanked you for that. It was hilarious."

"I wouldn't have been in it if  _ Jaeger  _ hadn't bet Levi on our first game," Jean glared.

Eren shrugged "I got something good out of it. I'm not mad haha."

"L, is a not a man to bet, kid. He will always win. He doesn't make bets he can't win. Learn your lesson now. Jean, do you have a place a stay before next semester? If not," Andrew rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly "then I got a spare room. Unless your boyfriend has dibs."

Jean shook his head "Marco is amazing but I think if I lived with him and his twin sister I'd be crazy before noon. Don't get me wrong, Marco, I love Ymir but the two of you in the same room is the worst thing I've ever seen. It's like you're the same person and one of you is enough of a handful."

"Don't hear ya complainin' normally about me being a more than a  _ handful," _ Marco snarked before straightening at Andrew's glance "but, while you know you'd be more than welcome to stay with me, I think you should stay with Andrew. You guys never got to be brothers and I think it's 'bout time y'all caught up."

"Ah, look, he's not stupid," Andrew smiled "but my place is halfway between here and Shiganshina. It'll be about a 25 minute drive to campus if that's alright. I'm out most nights so I don't mind if you have Marco over or whatever. You're free with me, Jean."

"Yeah....free," Jean nodded slowly "that sounds nice, Andrew. I think I'll take you up on that. I'll have you know that Marco is extremely smart when he wants to be. He might be a good ole' boy but he's not stupid."

Marco pouted "Hey, I might be from Jinae but I can handle myself in the city, thank you."

"About that," Andrew started "you stood up to our father pretty damn boldly. What was all that about? Just what does your last name mean?"

Jean looked up with sparkling eyes as he expected the answer as well "Uh, well, my father is an entrepreneur. You know the brand Venom Five Firearms? It's my dad's company and he also owns a whiskey distillery. My father has got a good bit of money and he uses your father's firm for his business contracts and things. I knew the second I started controllin' my accent he'd understand jus' how serious I was. Most times when I get mad it gets worse....until I hit the pinnacle of my anger. I get real calm like the eye of a hurricane. I wasn't gonna let him talk to Jean like that."

Looking to Marco, Eren shrugged "Why in the hell didn't we know that?! I'd have never guessed."

Taking the opportunity, Levi rolled his eyes "Did you really think Marco afforded a brand new truck, Ymir her car, and the house they live in together? It's got five bedrooms, Eren, and it's in their name. No, they both work but their things were gifts from their parents so they wouldn’t have to drive forever to get back home. A house next to the Jinae line was the closest they could get though."

Marco snickered "Damn, Eren, no wonder you're shit at math. Ymir and I work at Venom Five. I'm a firearms instructor and I work in the shop while Ymir helps out with sales and instructing if I'm too busy on the build. My momma sits on her ass in the office though and with all that free time she uses it to harp on us."

"Sounds like you'll take good care of my little brother then," Andrew offered "so, in thanks for tonight, let me buy you another drink and let me now turn the tables. Levi, how long have you been fucking Eren?"

Levi sputtered as his face heated bright red "I---- Andrew, it's not....We've..."

Eren kissed him on the cheek and placed a hand atop his knee beneath the table "It's alright. No one here is going to judge us, Levi. Andrew, we haven't slept together."

"Are you  _ kidding?" _ Jean snickered. "That day we were in the locker room. Don't tell me you seriously were just showering."

"Not only," Eren answered honestly "but mostly. I don't think it that's important anyway."

"Levi is also king of being awkward," Andrew teased "so I can believe it. Like right now, he's blushing up to his fucking ears and no one has even said anything scandalous. I think however there's something I need to do in front of him." Everyone turned to him and Levi felt his stomach knot as the atmosphere took a twist. Andrew slung an arm around Isabel and grinned widely "So, Isabel, how about dinner tomorrow night? 7?"

As Levi's eyes grew owlish Isabel grinned "God, what took you so long, asshole? Maybe I should make you wait like you made me wait."

Taking a deep breath as the realization from the back of his mind became reality, Levi sighed "Dammit, Isabel, if you make him wait he's just gonna pester us both. It'd be much simpler to just go."

"You don't mind, L?" Andrew asked seriously.

"No," Levi answered "but I do ask that you let the idea sink in. It's fucking  _ weird. _ I knew there was something here and earlier....you wouldn't joke like that if you weren't trying to test me. I've known you too long, you're like a brother to me Andrew, so I know how you operate. Unfortunately for you there's an entire football team ready to kick your ass if you dare do something to warrant an ass kicking. There's also a cheerleading team with a rather scary coach and captain. If you're going to date my baby sister this is all I want to know. If I hear a single detail I will fling myself off the nearest rock face and aim for your fucking car."

Isabel kissed Levi on the cheek "Thank you, Levi, and I promise no conversations like last Sunday before your date. How'd that go by the way?"

Without thinking Eren answered in a daze "Fan-fucking-tastic."

Arching a brow, Isabel cooed "Ooohhh? Levi, you _ slut." _

Blinking quickly at his sister's words he just raised his shoulders "What?! I do recall what you said to me before that date. Need I remind you? Basic math? Yeah, sorry but Eren still knows it. I'm not the one with dinner plans with the biggest fucking slut at the table either, Isabel."

"Rude," Andrew scoffed "but probably true. I don't deny it. No more sleeping with clients just like I promised."

"Okay," she hummed pleasantly "good. I'll make sure you hold to that."

Feeling like he was more than done with the celebration, Levi spoke up "Listen this was great and all but I gotta drive and I have to work tomorrow. I'd like to get some sleep. You guys can stay and have some fun. Andrew, I trust you to bring Isabel home later. Have fun and remember the rules.  _ Get me?"  _

Isabel nodded with a smirk as she knew his meaning "Got it. I know. You too though. I'll see you tomorrow. I love you."

"Alright, I love you too," Levi nodded "I'll see you guys whenever. Marco, Jean, Andrew, take care." Eren offered to walk him out to the car as he left but Levi couldn't let it end it at that. Without much time to see Eren due to having work Sunday he knew that he had to take his time where he could get it. Inviting Eren back to his house, Levi decided that he could at least spend the night and they could spend what they could of the day together before he had to head to work. Eren agreed as quickly as the option arose and the two drove back off to Levi's place. Upon arriving after a few moments he got out of the car and waited for Eren at the stoop. He and Eren headed upstairs to Levi's bedroom the second they got into the house.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy!! Welcome back! I know it's been forever and a hot minute but I've gotten back into a tiny, small, microscopic groove with writing on my one day off. I outline on break and type when I can. Guys, updates are gonna slow and probably stay pretty constant at twice a month on Sundays. *Sunday, Sunday, Sunday! echoes in the distance* I know it's not what you're used to but, hey, this is my life and it is still very much up in the wind as to how long I can write on my one writing day. By the end of this year I'm gonna have some new stuff for you. As you all know, I'm part of the Ereri Big Bang. Right now we're in the claiming process but I will tell you now before anyone asks questions. If my artist truly does not want to work on this project I will drop my participation and simply update with the new fic afterwards. I don't want someone having to work on something they simply don't feel a passion for. Maybe that's just me but I don't want their art to have to come from a place of force. So, I'll let you know in the next update or in tumblr post how that's going to work. For now, I want you all to enjoy something you've all been waiting for. I hope it was worth your time and patience.
> 
> ~All My Love,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

Fingers laced together, Levi led Eren up the stairs and into his bedroom where he scanned the room. Eren noticed the room was rather plain but it had a simple elegance that definitely reminded him of Levi. As he darted his eyes around the room Levi dropped the hold on his hand and began to walk to the bed in the center of the room. There was a spacious amount of room on either side of the bed but Eren wasn't about to take the option that put him farther away from Levi. Watching as Levi began to strip down to his boxers, Eren took a seat on the edge of the bed and allowed himself to bask in the sight. With Levi so close as he slowly removed each article of clothing to bare snowy skin he couldn't help but to feel as though he was getting a rather sensual strip tease.

Glossing over the finer points of Levi's body in the dimly lit bedroom, Eren reached out a cautious hand to pull Levi into his lap. Willingly taking the step forward, Levi straddled Eren and looped his arms around Eren's neck. It was a moment they wouldn't get to have for a while; a moment purely to themselves for more than a half hour. As it currently sat the entire night was theirs to do whatever they pleased. Levi was tired from the game and his shoulder was a bit sore from the hit he'd taken just before the call of the game. It wasn't too painful, only a dull throb, but there was something he secretly wanted. Perhaps it'd find a way to ease the tension in his body though it may add more until the desired result. 

Connecting his lips to Eren's, Levi began to indulge himself in the heat from Eren's kiss. He could tell that Eren, much like himself, was anxious to enjoy himself before bed. They had a chance that they wouldn't get very often and so Levi wanted to take it. So much had come to pass in the last little while and with Eren at his side he knew the coming game would force his determination more than ever. With the rule in place he didn't want to get too ahead of himself for the coming week but there was something he wanted. There was something Levi was tired of hearing. It wasn't a good enough reason for it but it wasn't to say that he hadn't wanted it before that moment. Concreting the idea in his head was a difficult but he knew that he could handle this. 

Tugging at Eren's shirt as he deepened the kiss, Levi urged Eren to remove the clothing. Assuming it to be a rather fun way of getting ready for bed, Eren obliged and pulled the t-shirt over his head. Only when Levi shoved him back to the bed and began to mouth heavily at his throat did he understand that this wasn't the two of them getting ready for bed. Something else was afoot that had Eren's head spinning. He had some ideas about what could possibly be going on inside Levi's head but he was too lost in how Levi tasted. He just wished to surrender to whatever it was that Levi was planning.

The second Levi began to unzip his jeans he looked up curiously "Levi?" When Levi didn't respond to his questioning tone he decided to turn the tables. Grabbing Levi's shoulders he easily slung him over and sat up. Levi stared over at him with wide eyes as if he'd not understood the action. Eren finished slipping out of his jeans and turned his gaze to Levi "What's going on, Levi?"

Rolling his eyes, Levi sighed "Nothing now."

Eren loomed over him, hands by his head, "I don't think so. Tell me what you want."

_ "You," _ Levi answered as he turned his head away, averting his gaze, "we don't much time this week. I just want to spend it with you."

Smiling, Eren turned Levi's jaw "Levi, that's all you had to say. You coming onto me, while appreciated, had me a bit concerned. It's just not like you. It had me thinking you were trying to use my affections as some reassurance. The things that got said today......you feel like it applied to you too, especially the bit about Andrew being a whore. I could see it in your eyes Levi. It's my job to read you."

Levi stared up into turquoise pools and placed a soft hand to his cheek "I'm sorry. I got carried away. Eren, it did _ more _ than hit a chord. I wonder if that's how I'm seen by people at times. Andrew used to tell me people would look at us like something cheap. I never really felt it much until right then. I don't get how their own father could be so vile. They didn't deserve that."

Eren placed a hand atop his "No one does. My father wasn't exactly on board with me liking guys but he left and I didn't have to deal with it. Levi, people are shitty. You know that. All you can do now is support your friends and both of those assholes know you love them. Now, let's get some sleep."

Before Eren could move, Levi clung to him and whispered into his neck "You didn't deserve that either."

Chuckling, Eren replied "No, I didn't but it’s okay. The bastard didn't have the gall to say anything much to my face. Just staring with disgust and saying things to my mother."

"You've suffered too much, Eren," Levi whispered "with your father and your exes. I don't know what made you stay, Eren, but please don't ever hurt yourself to stay with me. I know I'm difficult at times and it might not always be easy but promise if you can't do it anymore that you won't try to stay for me. I don't want you to do that."

Moving back to meet Levi's gaze, Eren shook his head "I promise we'll talk it out if that moment ever comes. I stayed, Levi, because I was an idiot. For the first time I felt like someone genuinely cared. On the field he was aggressive, dominant, and also supportive of me....until we weren't doing well. He had uncontrollable rage issues, he was a habitual cheater, and he was certainly abusive. I didn't see it at the time because I thought I loved him. I thought if I stayed, if I apologized, that he'd change but I was wrong. I stuck with it because....if I wasn't with him I felt alone. My team was my life and when we were together everything felt okay. Behind closed doors was a different story though. Levi, I was incredibly weak and had my head in the sand. I didn't know what to do until I realized that I had other people inside the team who saw what was going on with me. It took me too long to realize it but I did. They helped out a lot when I started getting depressed and felt like my world was crumbling around me. I learnt I felt alone because when I was with him I _ was. _ I was the only one in that relationship. When I think back on it it makes me sick to think I was so easily controlled by one man but you are not him. You're not even remotely similar and I won't have to worry about any of that because you are the best thing to ever happen to me, Levi. Yeah, you're a little damaged but so am I. Together we make each other better."

Levi fought the constriction in his chest and smiled "Eren, I'm not going to be an easy man to be with but I will do everything in my power to keep you happy and make you feel like the world is ours. I _ know _ I'm falling in love with you, Eren, but I don't know when I'll hit the ground yet. I don't know how long it's going to take for it to finally hit me but I promise you you'll always know how I feel. Even if I can't spit it out right. I want you to know how much I trust you, how much I care for you, Eren, and there's only  _ one _ way I can think of."

Staring into the intensity in Levi's eyes, Eren nodded "Promise when it hits you'll tell me? I'm pretty sure I might hit right now. I want to give you the world, god knows you deserve that and so much more. You make me want to be the best man so I can stay by your side forever. I know you feel the same way and I don't have to ask for anything to know it. It's the little things you do that let me see it, Levi. A smile when you don't think I can see it on the field, the way you lean into me when I hold your waist, down to the little lilt your speech takes when you're talking to me are all signs. I can see it everyday. I don't need you to do anything special because I can see it in every bat of your eyelashes."

"I promise," Levi breathed out shakily as his face began to turn crimson "and I know I don't _ have _ to do anything. I want to. I'm going to show you everything I feel. I trust you with everything I have, Eren, and everything I ever will be. So will you do as I ask?"

Eren answered quickly "Anything short of murder."

Whispering into Eren's ear, Levi replied "Then  _ make me yours." _

Immediately Eren cleared his throat "Erm, I, uh, Levi?"

"Yeah?" He answered softly.

Tightening his hold on Levi, Eren sighed "You know that's a lot of stress to put on your body right now after tonight’s game. A lot has happened tonight and I need to know if this is coming from that or what else."

Levi pressed a kiss into Eren's skin "I'm a virgin not an  _ idiot.  _ I know the risk and the reward, Eren. I'm not asking because I'm seeking to confront a misguided sense of affection. I'm asking because I trust you. I want to feel you, Eren, and I want to be close to you. I want to reinforce my horribly uttered words and show you how I feel."

"Okay," Eren breathed softly "are you absolutely  _ sure? _ You know I won't have a fit if you decide not to. I want you, Levi, and I want to take you, but I want it to be at the right time for you. I can't claim to know when that'll be but I can make sure that you're ready."

"I'm not a child, Eren," Levi stated as he met Eren's gaze, raking his fingers through his hair "I trust you. Just know that I do like it a little rough so don't be too gentle with me. I'm small but I promise I won't break, okay?" With that said Eren only nodded and shoved Levi's back to the mattress as he claimed his lips swiftly. Levi knew this wasn't going to be a walk in the park. It was going to be a bit strange and unpleasant at first but he had the world's most amazing man there to guide him through it all. He knew that no matter what Eren would be there to reassure him if he had a doubt and he would be the one to take him beyond cloud nine. Just the feeling of Eren's hands on his body and the way he was kissing him so passionately already had his will bent. 

Eren felt out each section of Levi's body that he knew was rather sensitive to his touch. Kissing down his chest to his stomach and discoloring his gorgeous snowy skin in various pigments of purples and pinks, Eren was sure to lavish each inch of Levi's body. This was a moment unlike Eren had been in. Being trusted so much to be the first man to have anything from Levi was special but this moment even more so. He aimed to ensure nothing but the best. The pressure was on a bit but he wasn't going to let it psych him out. All that mattered was Levi and how he could make him feel. For Levi to surrender himself to him made him ecstatic but it was more so for what that meant for their relationship and less of the physical moment, thought that wasn't exactly a perk he hated.

With Levi already writhing beneath him, flushed, and more than alluring Eren tried to calm himself and take things at a decent pace. This moment couldn't be completely tinted in lust colored lenses. He wanted this to be an experience and not just a fleeting moment. As he began to skim his hands down Levi's sides he took to breaking the kiss and mouthing down his throat. Darkening his fading marks, Eren set to making sure that Levi's skin was awash in the evidence he'd been there. Seeing his marks scattered across Levi's skin always gave him quite a boost to his ego. Knowing how much Levi trusted him to be the one kissing him, biting his skin, and causing his body to tremble with as something simple as a touch was a shot straight to his heart.

All he wanted was to make sure that Levi felt comfortable and loved. In that moment he could do both so he made sure each action was slow, deliberate, and sure. From the slide of his kisses down Levi's stomach to the band on his boxers to the smile and soft kiss before yanking them down his thighs. Busying himself with mouthing up Levi's thighs, Eren began to lavish each inch of his thighs with smoldering kisses. Trailing up his body, from his thighs to his hips to his chest, he made sure to pay every part of him attention. Levi's heavy breathing as he squirmed beneath the passionate assault was music to Eren's ears. He loved how Levi was holding nothing back. Of course he could see that he was embarrassed each time a non-committal mewl made it's way past his lips but he didn't care. In a moment he'd make sure that Levi knew there was no need to be embarrassed.

Eren was there because he cared for him more than he ever had for anyone. As far as he was concerned Levi was the only one who'd ever truly understood him and he liked to think the reverse was true. With each action he wanted to assure their connection and every move Eren made caused a reaction in Levi rather he was aware of it or not. As Eren’s hands roamed over Levi's stomach his back arched to give him more skin to explore while his fingers left trails of flames as they moved, the heat seeping into Levi’s skin, pooling low in his gut, growing warmer the more Eren touched him. Lining kisses around the already bruised tendon of his throat, Eren left a map in his wake, each kiss stirring the heat in his stomach making him forget to think, forget where he was and what he was doing. Levi's own actions only came to his mind as an overwhelming urge of carnal desire that clawed it's way at him.

He let his fingers trace paths down the muscle of Eren’s body, moving from his back down his sides, feeling out the ridges of his ribs as they expanded and contracted with Eren’s heavy breathing, before finally settling at his hips while thumbing over his hip bones until his fingers met the fabric of Eren’s boxers. Knowing Levi wanted pain mixed into his pleasure, Eren opted to finally deliver. Pausing at the bend of Levi’s neck and shoulder Eren clamped his teeth around the muscle, sucking the sensitive skin into his mouth. For a moment, the pain was sharp but was quickly drowned out by a pleasure that shot down his spine and forced his grip on Eren to tighten. Eren released a low, vibrating growl as he felt Levi's thumbs digging into the divot against his hip bones as a low moan spilled out of Levi's open mouth before he could stop it.

It appeared that Levi was lost again and guided only by the heat in his gut as he pulled himself closer to Eren and the swelter between them. His actions were desperate as he craved more of his heavy touch. His mouth found Eren’s shoulder leaving sloppy kisses along his collarbone as his hands ran firmly up Eren’s back. Soaring over his skin, Levi’s fingers had found their way over almost every inch of exposed skin leaving the faintest sensation ghosting over Eren's skin. As he discolored the alabaster skin of Levi’s neck and a moan tumbled over his lips, Eren had to stop and collect himself for a moment while his hips were being dug into with blunt fingernails. The sharp, yet extremely pleasing sensation, shot a current through him that made him want to stop being so gentle.

Composing himself, Eren took a deep breath and allowed Levi to continue in his actions. Feeling Levi practically clawing to get more of him was more than enough to stroke his ego. He loved feeling how desperate Levi was for him. It was almost like he was a drug and Levi was hankering to overdose. If that was what he wanted then Eren would be worse to Levi's body than black tar heroin. Eren wanted to give Levi everything he asked for and with each low moan he was driven to do just that. It should have been illegal to sound like that and the more he heard it the more of his composure melted. It wasn’t but a moment later, Levi had drug himself to Eren decorating his collarbone with flaring kisses. His actions might have been fine had he not then used the opportunity to run his tongue up Eren's neck, leaving a trail of saliva and fire up to his jaw. 

The moment Levi’s teeth nicked his flesh a low rumble sounded in the back of his throat, something akin to an animalistic growl. Levi shivered at the sound and dipped his hands down Eren's well toned core. Ghosting his fingers over perfectly tanned skin, Levi let his fingertips fall to the elastic band still resting dangerously low on Eren's hips. Eren had moved his attention to Levi’s jaw for all of a few seconds before moving his lips to his ear. Letting his lips brush against the shell of his ear as Levi moaned softly and pushed his thumb into Eren’s waistband, trailing his finger against his skin, Eren took a deep, calming breath.

“Mmm, Levi,” voice husky, and gravelly, Eren warned him “you should be more mindful of your actions. You’re playing with fire right now.”

"Then burn me, Eren," Levi replied in a pant "and let it sting." The words shot straight through his composure. Levi wasn't making it easy on him but he still had to let this be a experience Levi would never forget. His own boundaries and willpower were being tested at the hands, mouth, and tongue, of Levi. Eren needed to retaliate. Sliding backwards for just a moment, Eren let his breath dance over the highly sensitive skin at Levi’s stomach as his hand smoothed over the gently decorated path before they found his hip bones and yanked him down the bed. There was no thought process as he darted his tongue out from his lips and ran it up the length of his stomach, from waistband to navel following alongside Levi's happy trail. 

Strange though it may be he might have enjoyed a man's happy trail more than most. That light little trail of hair faintly stretching from the navel past the waistband just made him shiver. It led to what he truly wanted and so he opted to take what he wanted. Surprising Levi, Eren ran his hands down his thighs then shoved them apart from one another with a bit of force. Glancing down as Eren took his cock in his mouth had turned Levi's skin more than alight with a gentle flush. Laying back against the bed he tried to keep another mewl from sounding. Watching the erotic sight was too much. He felt like he could come undone just by watching the way Eren worked around his shaft. Tongue lazily lapping up his skin, Eren began to tease him and hoped to draw his mind from the coming actions.

Distracting Levi with his mouth was easy enough but the hard part was the fact this wasn't his room. He didn't even know what kind of things Levi kept in his bedroom. Of course there were the normal hiding places any man of their age would keep their condoms or lubricant. Chances were it was near the bed somewhere but he had to ask.

"Levi," Eren drawled lowly as he moved to press a kiss at his navel "I need you to tell me if---"

"'M not an idiot," Levi groaned as he blindly reached across the mattress and jerked open the bottom drawer of his nightstand.

Brows raising, Eren grinned "Mmm, I never said you were baby." As Eren stretched to grab the bottle of lubricant from the drawer and a condom. Kissing Levi's forehead, Eren whispered "You're so perfect, Levi. Just relax for me, okay? Deep breaths." Levi nodded slowly and Eren smiled before enveloping him again in the heated, wet confines of his mouth. Levi was focusing on the pleasure flooding his nerves so Eren took to coating his digits liberally and did his best to occupy Levi’s mind with thoughts of his mouth as he nudged a finger at his entrance. There was a slight nod from Levi and so he cautiously entered a single, slicked digit into him. It was foreign and bit uncomfortable at first for Levi who just bit at the corner of his lip. He supposed it wasn't the worst thing in the world but it was definitely going to get a bit more worse before it got better.

Eren was more than a bit a surprised at Levi’s ability to maintain his control at the time. His mind raced back to his own first time, which if he had been honest, was absolutely horrendous. He gave Levi mental props than he’d probably verbally admit later but he continued his action, slowly thrusting his finger in and out trying to be as gentle as possible. Dragging the flat of his tongue up Levi’s shaft, he continued his oral distraction, trying a little harder to take his mind off the finger moving about inside him as he began a faster thrust, adding a slight twist as he went. It continued for a few moments, before he let his free hand rub a lazy circle over Levi's hip, as a reassuring, calming measure for Levi.

When his body offered little resistance to the initial intrusion, he pushed a second slicked digit cautiously into him, moving at a slower pace before splaying them from one another. He knew Levi would be, at this point, mildly uncomfortable, but he also knew Levi trusted him and if he trusted him, he had to know it’d get better. Eren would be sure to make up for it, give him anything, if he wished it. Levi had been just getting used to the odd, dull ache spreading in his hips but the very second he readjusted Eren was pushing another digit into him, causing him to pause and tense again with an audible surprised moan before he caught his bottom lip between his teeth to silence himself and keep Eren from worrying. 

Unfortunately Eren was at the line of worried and nervous. As the noncommittal sound made it’s way from Levi’s mouth to Eren’s ears he immediately shot a glance up, examining his features as he continued. Once he realized he was fine, and his muscles relaxed to an adequate degree, he splayed his fingers apart from one another. Stretching the muscle, widening the area, exploring for the electric nerve that would send Levi out of his skin, he continued his ministrations. Levi had let out the breath he was holding through his nose and relaxed as best he could which was rather difficult given the situation as the pressure in his hips expanded. He focused on his breathing and Eren’s mouth and that made it a little easier. He was aware that he’d grown quiet but it took actual effort to keep his muscles relaxed as everything in his body instinctively told him to reject the invasion. 

Eren didn't mind the silence as he knew it was a difficult moment to withstand and the dull ache hadn't even begun to bubble into pleasure yet. The only thing he kept telling himself was that Levi trusted him with everything he had and he trusted him to get him to the point of body wracking, mind numbing pleasure. It would continue that way for a few moments, until Levi’s body offered little to no resistance to his fingers moving inside of him. Just as he extended his fingers, separating them he felt Levi squirm, his muscles twitch, as he found the nerve he’d been searching for. He took Levi’s length to the back of his throat, moving as faster as his fingers drilled into the nerves of his prostate yet again. Levi’s mind was racing, emotions overwhelmed as he continued, adding the third and final finger as he probed into the nerve. Eren set a rhythm similar to the pace of his mouth as Levi relaxed and his fingers got more adventurous, twisting, stretching, pushing deeper. 

For Levi the discomfort was fading to an almost pleasant feeling, especially right at his entrance. Eren’s fingers pushed further, rubbing against his prostate and igniting his whole body with intense, unwavering pleasure. He gasped loudly which faded into a string of barely coherent obscenities as his back arched off the bed into a perfect bow. One hand gripped the pillow his head was on while the other reached for Eren’s hand at his hips desperate to keep a hold of him. He was dizzy and panting and desperately searching for the words that would let him beg for more yet finding only whimpers and breathy moans of Eren's name and whatever happened to dribble from his mouth. Not even the pressure in his hips accompanied with the mild burn couldn't keep him from feeling the overwhelming amount of ecstasy coursing through his veins the more Eren worked.

Fingers exploring and thrusting farther inside of him, watching and hearing as Levi moaned so wantonly for him, Eren was internally delighting in Levi’s pleasure at his own hand….literally. With Levi writhing in the throes of passion Eren's mind was racing as he pushed harder, ensuring that Levi would enjoy everything to the fullest. Levi’s ragged breathing, quivering moans, and trembling body was all worth everything he’d done, and planned to continue doing. Withdrawing his mouth from his cock for a moment, he nipped his thigh and thrust his fingers harder, faster, watching as his body was reacting all too well to his touch. He then hummed contentedly to himself watching him squirm before returning his mouth to it’s previous actions, licking teasingly up his length.

As the time came to withdraw his fingers from Levi's body, knowing that he was well adjusted and the muscular walls of his body were soft and stretched, Eren ceased his actions. Pressing a kiss to Levi's skin as he'd released a shaky whine, Eren reached back for the condom he'd grabbed from the drawer. Levi was panting, too busy letting his mind wonder as Eren shimmied from his boxers and rolled the thin latex cover over himself. He applied a liberal coating of lubricant over himself before moving to hover over Levi's body and align himself properly.

Whispering into Levi's ear, Eren breathed softly "Grab a hold of me, baby. This is going to be a bit uncomfortable at first." Levi nodded as he slung his arms around Eren's body, hooking his fingers around to his shoulders. Burying his face into Eren's neck Levi had to bite down on the bruised flesh to keep himself from making the strained, strangled noise that attempted to crawl it's way from his throat. Something far different than Eren's nimble fingers had entered his body and nothing prepared him for the dull throbbing ache and the burning that came with his entrance. At first, Eren had been right and it was uncomfortable but after the moment he knew Eren was fully sheathed inside his body he was able to relax. Eren smothered in him in playful, sweet kisses and Levi laid back to the bed no longer clinging so desperately to Eren.

Letting himself stretch and adjust to the feeling of fullness in his stomach and the pressure in his hips, Levi took the moment to allow himself to ease into the actions. Eren's self control was immense as he began a gentle, slow thrust of his hips that still make Levi bite down at his lip. Noticing the act, Eren decided he'd much rather Levi be biting at his lip than his own. Kissing Levi as he started a gradual pace was everything Levi needed. Murmured moans were suffocated into the kiss as Eren's rhythm increased and Levi found himself pushing back into the roll wanting more. The pleasure was beginning to build in his body and he sought out more as Eren began to step it up yet again with his thrusts. Levi broke the kiss and slung his leg onto Eren's hip because it felt more intense, felt deeper, with the position. Eren only grinned and grabbed a hold of Levi's thigh holding it higher as he thrust his hips harder.

Muscles tightening, voice practically hoarse, and sweat beading each inch of skin, Levi had his head thrown back onto the pillows. He just wanted to feel more and Eren was delivering. As he began to approach his climax, Eren reached down and began to stroke his cock in tandem to his thrusts. Levi's breath left his lungs in more than rasped pants as the feeling began to overwhelm him. 

_ "God, Eren!! Harder!~~"  _ He screeched as Eren leaned over him and began to bite at his throat while keeping true to his actions. Levi's muscled clenched almost painfully around him as he orgasmed, hips stuttering as the pushed back, thighs shaking, body flushed, and skin coated in more than sweat. Eren didn't give a care in the world and pushed him through the immense orgasm high he knew that Levi was riding. There was nothing quite like that first orgasm of prostate stimulation and he knew Levi's orgasm had crashed into him practically stripping away any will in his body. Now, Eren was after his and Levi had no problems urging it along with his euphoria clouding his mind. Within several faltering thrusts Eren too had climaxed and he allowed the force of the endorphins to run rampant in his body for several moments.

Without a care in the world, Eren cleaned up what he could and then drug Levi to his side kissing him softly "How do you feel?" Levi shook his head and tucked it beneath Eren's chin, skin still flushed heavily with hues of red. Of course he was still gaining his faculties back so Eren just held him and disregarded their still sticky skin. After a few moments Eren got up and decided to properly clean up after themselves. Thankfully he'd been in Levi's house before and remembered both where the laundry room was and where the bathrooms were. Stepping across the hall he grabbed a towel and cleaned himself up, discarded he tied condom in the bathroom wastebasket, took out the bathroom trash, and then tossed the towel into the washer. On his way back up he grabbed a bottle of Gatorade for them and brought Levi a separate washcloth and towel.

Levi happily accepted it and cleaned up then draped himself over Eren's chest "That....uh.....was incredible...and  _ intense." _

Eren couldn't keep himself from grinning as he lifted Levi's chin and kissed him "Good. I'm glad you trusted me enough, Levi, seriously. You'd be amazed how hard an orgasm can slam into you with the proper stimulation."

Unable to meet his gaze, Levi nodded and laid back to his chest "I wouldn't have wanted it to be anyone else, Eren. You're the best man I'll ever be with."

Wrapping Levi in his arms as he turned onto his side, Eren squeezed him tightly "Levi, as sure as the moon sets over us tonight and the sun will rise on us tomorrow, you will be the only man I want for the rest of my life. I can't  _ wait  _ to fall in love with you."

Finally able to look up, cheeks darkly dusted in cherry, Levi kissed him deeply and framed his jaw "You're so cheesy, Eren, but I can't wait either so hurry up and fall. I don't want to wait forever to be able to tell you how I feel."

"Deal," Eren whispered sweetly as Levi's eyes fluttered closed "I promise. Goodnight, Levi."

"Goodnight, Eren," Levi breathed drowsily before sleep overcame him.


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back!! I hope you guys enjoy this little bitty angsty comforting thing. You'll get some background, a day for themselves, and then soooooon comes the time for the homecoming game. Get ready, it's gonna be interesting.
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

Sunlight streaming into the bedroom from the slightly cracked blinds washed over the bed and, subsequently, Levi's face. There was a significant annoyance that came with the sunlight trying to wake him before he was ready. It was a day to spend some time with Eren before work and even if it wasn't much he still wanted to spend it with Eren. He could catch up on whatever chores needed to be done on Sunday and he needed to get together with Eren anyway to go over the Spartan tapes. Homecoming week was upon them and at the end of the week they'd be facing up against their rivals. It wasn't just a simple game either, no, now it was revenge, it was payback, and mostly it was going to be a message. Levi wasn't letting this go down without a fight and that was exactly what he planned to give them.

The week was going to bring out more than undisclosed rivalries and new heat; it was going to stand as a testament for their team. No matter their score they would stand with their chins high knowing that whatever came from them would be their best. Everyone was going to be on edge or well over it. Even Levi knew that his teammates, especially Reiner and Farlan, were ready to wipe the field with some of Stohess. At the moment, however, none of that mattered. The only thing that mattered was Eren and how he was going to handle everything. Levi fought with the idea of going back to sleep but when he rolled over, discovering a significant lack of Eren, he knew that it wasn't going to happen for him.

Fumbling around, Levi stretched, yawned and looked around the bedroom after rubbing his eyes. It was still early according to the clock but that wasn't what had caught his attention. Coffee. There was coffee on the air and something else. Isabel had to have gotten home so he decided to carry his heavy body to the shower and wash off the majority of Eren's scent still lingering on his skin. The night before had repercussions with a slight stiffness in his hips but it wasn't anything unbearable, maybe just slightly agitating, so he continued to let the warm water rush his skin and seep into his muscles. Overall the morning shower had helped the ache in his shoulder as well as everything else. Slipping on a pair of boxers, Levi made his way down the stairs where he was met with a barrage of smells.

As his feet hit the bottom step and he made it through the den he was met with a sight he never would have expected. In his kitchen, Eren was standing in front of the stove flipping pancakes in nothing but the pair of sweats he'd brought back the previous week. The sight was one he was busy trying to burn into his retinas. How often was he going to see sleepy, hair mussed, shirtless, mark covered Eren cooking in his kitchen? He'd made himself a cup of coffee and had the kettle on the stove already prepared with a mug waiting for him. Of course English Breakfast Tea rested inside the mug waiting to be bathed and steeped in rolling water. It was the things like this that made Levi realize just how far he'd fallen for Eren and how he never cared to get back up.

If he could have Eren as long as he lived, getting to wake up to his drowsy smile or his cooking, then he'd never be happier. Just the thought spread his lips in a feline grin. As far as he was concerned that possibility was a high one. The scratches carved into Eren's skin, following the slope of his shoulders, and the various marks discoloring his flesh, along with the ones he knew that he was sporting, further etched the idea into his mind. Eren was his and he was Eren's. Nothing sounded quite so clear, so perfect, except the moment he knew he could surprise Eren.

Silently Levi had crept up behind him, slung his arms around his hips, and buried his face into his back "Good morning."

Eren jumped before patting the hands around him _"Jesus!_ God, baby, you're gonna give me a heart attack." When Eren turned his back to the stove he kissed Levi and frowned "You should still be in bed. I was going to bring it to you when it was done."

Levi was unable to prevent his smile "You were going to bring me breakfast in bed.... in my own house?"

"Just because it's your house doesn't mean that I'm not allowed to do nice things for you," Eren huffed before squeezing him tightly "but I'm glad to see you first thing with a smile on your face. How do you feel?"

"A little like someone punched me in the hip," Levi admitted "but it's just a little annoying. Well worth the payoff."

Eren smirked and nibbled playfully at his ear "Mmm, good that's pretty normal at first but that means I should get to take you again sometime.....then I'll show _you_ how to take _me."_

Face heating at the proposal, Levi stiffened but admitted his true feeling "I'd like that....both of them."

"Great," Eren sighed with contentment "then let's just enjoy breakfast, our time together, and pretend like we have nothing else in the world to do."

As Eren began to kiss his throat while he wrapped around him, a voice disrupted them _"Damn,_ he even cooks. Way to land one, L."

Isabel's voice ran a shock through Levi as he quickly felt the need to hide himself "Not the time, Is! Go back to your room!"

While Levi shrieked, Isabel just eyed Eren's body and looked over to Levi with a wide, knowing, smirk "Ooohhhhh, what don't you want me to see, Levi? Did someone get _lucky_ last night?! Is that why you sent me off with Andrew; so you could fuck Eren?! Hahaha!!"

She held out a fist to Eren who shrugged and bumped his own to hers "I wouldn't put it like that or Levi will get mad at me. It wasn't planned, er..., at least not on my end anyway. I dunno about his."

Levi narrowed his eyes towards Isabel as he stepped out behind Eren "Sometimes I hate you."

Isabel slung her arms around Levi and hugged him tightly "I'm so proud of you! You might be awkward but at least you managed to not kill over." When she released him her eyes caught the marks along Eren's body as he'd turned back to the stove "Whewww, damn. You really did a number on him, L, guess it was _that_ good huh?"

Trying to ignore her prodding, Levi sighed as his face heated "It was phenomenal. Now, _please,_ I'm fucking begging, go back to your room or at least no more talk about my sex life."

"I'm just stoked you have one again," Isabel grinned before smacking Eren over the welts on his back "and you better wipe that stupid, smug grin off your face, Eren. I happen to know Levi was a virgin. You _deflowered_ my brother so if you're not especially good to him I will fillet you alive and contract Marco to help me dump the body."

He immediately straightened as Levi shrieked and began to shove Isabel back to her room **"DEAR GOD! ENOUGH! GET OUT!"**

Cackling, Isabel just stood her ground "Awww, c'mon, L. It's not---"

Eren plated the remaining pancake, placed his arms around Levi's hips, picked him up, and dropped him on the other side of him "Levi, it's alright. She's your sister. She's gotta pick on you. Your boyfriend is standing in the kitchen cooking after obviously having sex with you last night. If the tables were turned, you'd actually probably want to scoop your own eyes out, though most people would pick a little fun. Isabel, you should probably know that Levi cannot handle that kinda thing. It's best to let this gloss over for a bit. Tease him when it's not so fresh, yeah? Now then, I'm going to clean up, cart both my boyfriend and our breakfasts upstairs, then pretend like I didn't just sell you out by saying you only got home home an hour before I started cooking meaning that you slept over with him or didn't sleep at all. Tell Andrew to shut his mouth on the stoop. _He's loud."_

Blinking owlishly, Isabel took a moment before gaining her faculties "Ah. I'll pass it on. I suppose I deserve that one for picking too hard but he is my brother. I know my boundaries. You two just go ahead and enjoy your time together. I know you don't get a lot of it. I'll clean up for you, least I can do for making Levi want to melt into the floor to disappear."

"Thanks, Is," Eren replied with a wink. He honestly knew that she'd gotten home the second he'd stepped downstairs only an hour ago but it was his way of staying truly even after saying what he did. He knew that Levi wouldn't care so he grabbed a plate, handed it to Levi, took his own, and then led the way up to the bedroom. Levi was rather amazed at how well Eren had diffused the situation. Feeling so immensely awkward standing in his underwear and getting called out by his baby sister wasn't how he'd pictured his morning. Getting to lean into Eren as they ate a rather well cooked breakfast was how he loved it yet also hadn't imagined. The little things Eren did for him made his head spin. How he'd gotten so lucky as to have him to himself he didn't quite know.

While upstairs in the bed Levi's shoulders were against Eren's as they ate contently. He did have to admit that he was a rather good cook from what he could taste. Leaning into him as they enjoyed their food was the perfect start to their time together. When they finished Eren placed their plates on the side table and quickly drug Levi over to his chest, running his fingers through his hair. Lazy mornings laying in Eren's arms and breakfast in bed? He might as well have surrendered himself to anything Eren wished of him because nothing could ruin the moment Eren said he just wanted to hold him for a bit. Lucky was the understatement of the century. Eren had been through so much and if he was the one that got to make things better for him then he'd have it no other way.

After a bit Eren got up to take their plates downstairs. Having a little boldness in him that morning after their amorous activity the night before, Levi decided to get Eren back for each time he'd done it to him. Just as Eren bypassed the bed with the plates in hand Levi snickered and leaned over the bed to plant a firm smack at Eren's ass. Jumping a bit, Eren turned his head over his shoulder with a stunned look on his face. A millisecond afterwards, his lips curled into a wide grin and he stepped back to the bed. Planting a kiss to Levi's cheek, he gave him a flirty little wink as he moved back.

"I like you getting brave," he purred.

Levi shrugged, snagging another kiss before Eren stepped away completely "I like feeling brave......not to mention you have a _great_ ass."

Eren smirked proudly "Yeah, so do you. I'll be back in a minute, okay?" Levi nodded and got to his feet as Eren ran a hand along his jaw, pressed a kiss to his temple, and started his way out. Eren's actions made him remember that he probably needed to shave so he stepped across the hall to his bathroom. Locating his whetstone behind the mirror, Levi pulled out the stone, his razor, his brush, and his soap dish. Sure, it might be a little old school but it was the best way he knew and there was a little more to it than the best shave. As he began to add a bit of lathered soap to the stone he began to run his razor across the coarse side of the stone, sharpening it as he did so. Once he got it to a sufficient enough edge, he began to prepare his face. Adding a gentle, rich lather to his skin with the brush, Levi made sure that each side of his face was receiving an even lather before bringing the blade near his skin.

Holding the blade 30 degrees and running it along the grain of his hair growth, he carefully let the razor glide over his skin. Taking away the scruff on his jawline, Levi worked his way slowly around his face. Only when he heard a flirty whistle behind him did he turn around to see Eren leaning on the door frame. He just gave him a smile and returned to shaving. Walking in behind him, Eren was in awe as he was running the razor beneath his chin.

"What?" Levi asked as he proceeded to shave.

Eren sat atop the toilet lid and shook his head in disbelief "Oh, just, ya know, _holy shit_ you use a straight razor."

After rinsing the blade, Levi turned to him "Yeah? It's a closer shave."

Cocking his head to the side, Eren chuckled "Haha, I mean, okay but aren't you scared you're one bump away from a carotid fountain?"

Levi laughed softly "Haha, no, I'm not. While I could nick myself shaving I wouldn't go near deep enough or that. At the most I'm looking at some slight bleeding if that were the case. I also try to not shave with a straight razor anywhere but home. I keep a razor in my locker but that's only if I'm doing something like talking to a scout afterwards or something."

Intrigued, Eren watched him closely "That so? You know, I've heard about you having some scouts looking at you. Have you taken any offers? Do they even know you're hurt?"

"The good ones probably know and you know I'm not allowed to talk deals," Levi answered "but I don't think I'll be playing pro anytime soon. That dream is over so I don't really take the time to talk to them except to reject them. Now, I'm focused on getting this degree and being able to help people before they wind up like me; helping people get back to their dreams sounds a lot better."

"Sounds like a good plan but aren't you gonna miss it?" Eren posed from his side.

He thought a moment before finishing his shave and turning to Eren "Hmmm, maybe? I don't know. Everyone has a pro dream in the back of their head or otherwise but reality doesn't often play a role in that. Maybe I'll think back and realize that I want it but I can't see the future and know for sure."

"Drafts don't start until the end of April, ya know? You _could_ get that surgery and take some time to rehab after the Rose Bowl and maybe have a good shot at it if you truly wanted it. You're fiercely determined when you want to be, Levi, so it's still a possibility if you really want it," Eren shrugged as he ran his fingers down Levi's jaw.

Leaning a bit into the touch, Levi sighed "I know. I've thought about it but I don't know if it's worth it. What if I just tore it again? I don't think any team is smart enough to take a risk like that and hell, I don't want to put it all in just to have to back out a couple months later." As Levi placed a hand at Eren's jaw he snickered "And you know what? Someone else needs to shave, even if I like your shadow, so sit down and I'll show you the difference."

Eren obeyed and got quite a laugh out of Levi shaving for him "Haha, okay, okay. You gonna do it for me, huh? Just don't go all Fleet Street on me, okay?"

"Promise," Levi chuckled as he began to lather Eren's skin "but anyway it's not that big of a deal. We'll see what happens after I get the surgery."

"Just glad you're gonna get it," Eren mumbled as Levi worked carefully on his skin. After a few minutes had passed in a comfortable silence a question began to reveal itself in the back of Eren's mind. It was something that he'd been wondering since he saw Levi shaving. Perhaps it wasn't exactly an acceptable question but he was curious and he knew that Levi would answer him anyway. There wasn't anything that the two couldn't speak of now and that was a blessing. Clearing his throat as Levi rinsed his blade, Eren asked "If I can ask, Levi, who taught you how to shave? You said your dad wasn't ever in the picture so it got me a little curious."

Glancing over at him, Levi answered "My mom actually. She was a cosmetologist for a bit before she had me and her father was a barber. She kinda grew up giving haircuts and shaving. It wasn't much of a stretch that she taught me like her father taught her so she could help him around the business when he got older."

"Wow," Eren breathed "she must have been something."

"She was," Levi answered quickly as he turned back to shaving. "She raised Isabel and I as a single mother and yet she somehow still found the time to take us to practice, come to our games, and just help us however she possibly could. She was fucking Wonder Woman without the truth lasso or invisible jet. If I'm honest though, her lasso of truth was more like this look that she gave us. It could have frozen hell over."

"I see where your dedication comes from and that freezing hell over look. You know, _you_ have one of those and it shows on the field quite often. You've never really told me much about her but I can see her in you," Eren spoke kindly as he noticed Levi go a bit rigid. Levi stopped talking after that. He could see that it was, of course, a sore spot still for him so he wasn't going to push the issue. It was true, however, that he saw the hard work and dedication that his mother had in every action of Levi's. His mother had no doubt struggled to raise them yet managed to do so well through her determination and perseverance no matter the odds; that was something that he saw in Levi. He had yet to see if they looked alike but it didn't matter honestly because, even if he looked like his deadbeat father, he truly took after his mother in the most amazing ways possible.

When Levi finished his shave he found he rather liked the smooth feeling it left. It was definitely a closer shave than what he was used to getting. If his hair didn't grow at such a insane rate then he'd think of going to the barber shop to get his hair trimmed and get a good shave. Unfortunately that would have been at least four times a month and he wasn't about to do that. The ideas all vacated his head of a good shave when Levi finished cleaning up, grabbed his wrist, and without a word led him back to the bedroom. Eren sat patiently on the bed while he watched Levi go to the closet and begin rummaging through things. While he couldn't see what Levi was doing so deep in the closet, he could hear him fumbling around for things.

Upon Levi's exit he noticed him holding a thick, leather bound book that had the word "Photos" etched in a gold leaf trim across the front. Silently, he was handed the book and immediately Eren's heart skipped a beat. As Levi sat at his side, Eren began to thumb through the photos of Levi and his mother. There was one he couldn't quite get over and laughed a bit as he stared. A small Levi, maybe one, was sitting in the sink of what he guessed was his mother's salon while she washed his hair. It was pulled up in a mohawk of suds and bubbles as he looked to be laughing and playing in the water. He noticed then that Levi did look near exactly like his mother. She was slender, about average height for a woman, with waist length, raven hair and piercing ice blue eyes. In truth, her eyes might have been lighter than Levi's but they still resembled his. Her features were sharp, yet feminine, and her skin tone was the purest ivory. As he stared the more he could see her in Levi with each blink.

Flipping through the album, Eren took note of all the special occasions that his mother had photographed. From Levi's first Easter, him dressed in a little suit with a magenta tie, all the way up to his high school prom and graduation. The prom photo made him burst out with a raucous laugh. Never had he pictured Levi taking some hoity toity looking girl to prom. In the photo he was stuck in a lime green tie, black suit, and a young woman who looked a bit more on the side of high maintenance in at least four inch, clear heels, a visually assaulting lime green, sequined, strapless dress and her platinum hair was curled, bouncing on her shoulders. There was enough makeup on the girl to probably cake onto someone else and Levi looked less than thrilled to have her wrapping around him.

Before he could laugh anymore, Levi groaned and flipped the page. There was a photo of the same scenario there except Levi was standing with his mother and Isabel. Each of them were all beaming smiles and his mother looked so proud of him as she glanced over. His favorite though was obviously a candid. Levi's mother was kissing him on the cheek and he was laughing as he struggled in her grip. They seemed like such a good family and it made Eren's chest ache to think of what they had lost in the last few years. Now, everything was hidden away like they couldn't bear to look at it. He'd noticed that Isabel wore a locket around her neck that she never took off and Levi....well, the tattoo on his chest said everything it needed to without saying a word.

When he reached the end of the album, he flipped back through it again from the start wanting to see anything he'd missed. Levi watched him closely as he did so, feeling the pain well up in his chest. Each photo was worth more to him than anything in the world and sharing it with Eren was beyond the scope of extremely personal. Watching as he laughed and swooned at photos meant the world to him. Eren's reactions were more than he could have hoped for. From seeing Eren laugh at his dorky middle school photos, to the end of the year trip with his mother at the beach, to his sunburnt skin and frown at the amusement park with Isabel and his mother hanging over him, it was clear to him that Eren loved him already. Nothing he'd seen had made him have a reaction that Levi hated, even if he laughed at some, and each minuscule reaction was only filled with adoration.

"I don't talk about it much," Levi stated softly as Eren thumbed his way through the photos "and that's because it still hurts, more than I can explain, due to the fact I never got to say goodbye. I didn't get to tell her how much I loved her, how much I appreciated everything she did, everything she gave up to raise me and Isabel. I was in Stohess when it happened. It had only been a couple months since I left. It was almost December which meant it was almost time for break and almost time for my birthday. She'd seemed fine, ya know, with me being gone and away all the time. She still came to my games and Isabel was always cheering from the sidelines. Things seemed fine."

"But they weren't?" Eren asked as he still looked down at the photos.

Levi nodded and turned his gaze to the ceiling as he laid out on his back "No, they were..... _until_ they weren't. By that I mean, she'd seemed fine. You couldn't see that something was wrong with her if you looked because there wasn't. She had a perfect bill of health. I got the call when I was in the middle of practice. Coach came shouting at me on the field saying there was an emergency and he led me to the office. First responders had called me. My mother had a brain aneurysm while she was driving, ran a red light as she passed out, and got into a massive car accident. Isabel was in the car. They had just gotten back from picking Isabel up at practice and they were going to come surprise me before break. I couldn't understand in the moment. I was freaking out that they wouldn't tell me if they were okay and all they asked was if I could make it down to the hospital."

"You did right?" Eren questioned as he turned to look but didn't see Levi at his side.

"Of course," Levi responded shakily, his voice cracking as he tried to steel his resolve "I dropped everything, ran out of practice with half my gear still on, hopped in the car, and drove. It didn't matter though. Once I arrived they told me my mother died before the accident even occurred. I had to pick up Isabel though who, unfortunately, had gotten pinned in the collision. She had to have surgery. If you catch her up close with shorts you'll see where they had to reconstruct part of her left knee. Thankfully though, Isabel didn't remember much and only had to be in PT for a couple months. She only remembered mom saying she had the worst migraine of her life, looked down, and then nothing after that. I hated having to tell her, I hated having to hear it, and I hated having to be the one that took the burden. Who knows what would have happened if they hadn't been coming to see me? After that, I moved back here to take care of Isabel and transferred into Trost U."

"My god," Eren murmured as he turned to lay on his side, his features contorted with shock and horror. Without thinking, Eren placed a hand over Levi's and drug him to his chest. Inside the tight embrace, Levi's breath hitched and his body trembled slightly. As Eren looked at him he could still see every pained memory taking it's toll on him so he did his best to keep Levi against him. "I'm so sorry, Levi, that's awful," he whispered as he held Levi tightly.

"'S fine," Levi sniffled "I shouldn't still be getting so worked----"

_"What?_ **Stop,"** Eren demanded firmly as he pulled Levi's tucked chin from his chest "you lost your mother, Levi. It doesn't matter how long ago it was. If it was a week, a month, a year, or thirty. You're allowed to be emotional. She raised one hell of a man, and woman, and I can about guarantee you that she wouldn't mind this emotion. There's no shame in it at all. You miss her and she was taken from you so suddenly. It's okay to show that you're not over it because I don't think it's something you ever get over, you just learn to cope a little better as time moves on." Without a word Levi curled back into his chest and Eren snaked his arms around him carefully. For a while the two lie there intertwined and silent. Eren's fingers raked through Levi's hair before he finally whispered "You look a lot like her, you know? She was beautiful."

"Thank you," Levi responded "but what about your mom?"

Eren snickered "My mom is a fucking firecracker. Her name is Carla. She's a lot like me but she's also a lot more ferocious than she looks. One death stare and you will reconsider even breathing. She put up with a lot of shit for years just for us."

There was a soft laugh as Levi looked up "Do you look like her? Clearly you got that firecracker bit down."

Patting at his pocket, he groaned "If I had my phone I'd show you. I guess I do a little bit. Same hair color and people say we have similar eye shape. We're both pretty similar in attitude though."

"She sounds great," Levi replied "what does she do?"

"Mom still works in the clinic dad left us with," Eren sighed "and she runs it....well except the fiances. The finances get run through from a family friend who you may know as Professor Shadis in the business accounting department. As scary as the man is I've practically known him all my life......he even babysat me a few times."

Levi sat up, eyes rounding in surprise "What?! That fucking _crackpot_ babysat you? By that do you mean he put you in a dryer on tumble and sat atop the machine because he thought that's what your mom meant by baby sit?"

Eren cackled "Ahaha! Sounds like something he might do but he wasn't too bad. Just scary as hell. Him and my mom are pretty close so it wasn't too bad. Mika is gonna work in the clinic after her degree so we all are pretty much going to keep the thing going. I can't wait to let them meet you and tell them everything."

"What? You want....I never--"

"Of course I want to introduce you to my family, Levi," Eren beamed radiantly. "The secret is out and I wanna show you off to everyone. I want to have you on my arm and scream it from mountains that you're _mine."_

Immediately feeling flustered and nervous, Levi nodded while his face flushed "I love the idea but now I'm kinda nervous to meet them _officially."_

Kissing him sweetly, Eren hummed "There's no need to be nervous. I like you and my family will too. Trust me, okay?"

Responding with another kiss, Levi gave a gentle nod "Okay. Now, let's get something done. We need to hit the game footage and prepare for this week. It's going to be one hell of a fucking blow out against Stohess. You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be. I got a great team at my back, a great man at my side, and a score to settle," Eren stated firmly "so, yeah, I'm ready to kick ass." Levi grinned and rolled over to his bedside to grab his laptop. With an HDMI cable in hand he hooked it up to the television, began the game footage, and sat back down with a notepad and a pen ready to get started. With Eren at his side anything felt possible and he knew that Eren felt the same. Together, the team and themselves, would put up one hell of a game against the Spartans. Their fates were now approaching rapidly and only time and preparation would stand in the way of their big day, Saturday night against their rivals both on and off the field.


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty! Welcome back guys!! I hope you're ready for what's coming next! I will tell you now that the next chapter and probably the one after will be in Eren's POV. I know, right! (here's where you say YAAYY) The next chapter will come on the 15th as scheduled.....although, and don't get your hopes up, that it may come sooner than that. I'm so close to being done with this outline I can taste it. All of you who've been with me knows once an outline finishes it doesn't take me much longer to finish the typing of chapters. If that happens I will let you know and keep an eye on my profile as things may change!! Without anymore delay, here is the latest chapter of Scoring Six!!
> 
> P.S. See blow for fun things!
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

Watching game footage during the lazy afternoon with Eren had revealed a lot in the terms of their growth on the field. Eren could now get his speed up out of the gate and Levi was less likely to leave himself completely open to attack. Stamina was still needed for Eren as he ran out of steam at times he had to completely cross several yards but that was to be expected. Levi still had his habit of leaving his right open but was better at correcting himself to lead off to the left if he saw a player coming. After some notes and flaring jealousy and disgust at seeing McNabe on the tapes, Eren dismissed himself and promised he'd see him at the club.    
  
Before Eren left he had finally remembered and took the old shirt Levi had in his bed with him. Isabel made dinner for him before she left and he ate a bit before heading off to the club where Andrew was absolutely fucking giddy. It had been a shock to everyone when Andrew had come in more than a hint late. He'd informed Levi that he hadn't dished about his and Eren's relationship but all Levi had been wondering about was how well his date with Isabel had gone. With the detail that it went fine and everything remained kind and gentlemanly, Levi allowed him to slither off to whatever table had ordered his attention. While he kept his time bouncing between tables he found himself growing more than a bit weary.    
  
In the lounge he'd been texting Eren, smiling at his phone, and leisurely sipping some coffee to help him stay up. He began having to dodge a million questions about what he was doing, who he was talking to, and if he'd had a long night to celebrate the previous night's win. All he did was shrug them off and get downstairs when Eren said he was coming in. Leading him up to Andrew's spare room, Levi let Eren drop his bag at the desk and get ready for their tutoring session. Instead, however, it seemed that Eren had other things in mind once he noticed how drained Levi looked. Quickly, he pulled Levi to the edge of the bed and told him that he should use their time to sleep. He needed it if he was going to work himself to the bone tomorrow night then turn around and go to school the next morning.   
  
The two made a compromise that Levi would help him before he agreed to nap, so Levi helped Eren through his calculus homework and then stripped down to get into bed. Eren made sure his suit wouldn't get wrinkled and then joined him in bed. For a while, Eren simply held him as he slept. He loved how sweet Levi could look in his sleep, like nothing bothered him, nothing weighed him down, and nothing else could look so beautiful. He drifted off himself before he heard a knock at the door.    
  
Assuming it to be Andrew, Eren called out "Come in." Through the door came a man he'd seen once before. In a navy blue suit with his copper hair and gentle olive eyes, Ross looked to him and back to Levi. Sleeping soundly, Levi didn't appear to be waking anytime soon. Before Eren could open his mouth about the situation Ross smiled kindly at the sight.   
  
"Haha," Ross smirked with a light trill "I never thought I'd see him taking a break. You must be something else, Eren, and he must be  _ exhausted." _ _   
_   
Eren nodded "Yeah, he is, but it's not what you think. We didn't sleep together. I'm still fully clothed." As Levi rolled around, mumbling, and nuzzling his face into Eren's neck, he casually brushed his hair away and pressed a kiss to his forehead,  _ "Shhh, baby."  _   
  
Ross shrugged at Eren's words but had yet to jerk his gaze away from the rare sight "I don't care if you did or not but he seems to care about you. He wouldn't just let his guard down, it's not like him, and neither is taking a break even though he knows when he needs one."   
  
"We're dating so I  _ hope _ he does care or this might be weird," Eren grinned proudly. "He knows when he needs a break but he's a stubborn little shit. Due to him agreeing to work tomorrow I told him he needed to get some rest. Thankfully he took me up on it."   
  
"Are you now?" Ross inquired. "Well then, I don't have to tell you that we love him and if you do anything to break my boy's heart I promise I'll sell your cute little ass to the _ highest bidder. _ I had a feeling he liked you when you first strolled in here. Here's his cut from the bar tonight so make sure he gets it. Just don't wake him up, okay? I only agreed to let him work tomorrow because I know he needs it. Hell, I'd offer to just give him what he needs but I know that he wouldn't take it."   
  
"He's too proud," Eren replied with a lamenting sigh as he glanced down at Levi "and I do love that about him although it  _ can  _ be annoying. His mother worked hard to give him everything and he thinks he should do the same for himself and for Is.....even if that means killing himself to do it. I know you called Coach Erwin. I have class with Levi and I'm supposed to look out for him because you did but I do that already. I’ll go ahead and tell you that, yes, he's worn down but he can handle it; he's tougher than nails. I know you guys are like family and I know you've got his best interest at heart. I can't come tomorrow though so please make sure he takes it easy."   
  
"Promise," Ross agreed "and be sure to do the same. I often worry that he's stressing himself out too much. He's too young for that garbage. Just make sure he gets his pay, look after him, and, uh, keep coming in. It makes him  _ really  _ happy when you're here."   
  
Eren gave him a curt nod "He is stressed but he's learning to relax and take things one step at a time. I'll be here as often as I can. Guarantee that much. It's my job to be dependable both on and off the field otherwise I'd be a shitty boyfriend."   
  
"Good boy," Ross snickered before heading back out the door. Eren took a moment to pause in his thoughts. Everyone around Levi loved him so much and took care of him like he was family. He wanted to do the same thing and he knew his family would take to him.....okay, his sister may have a problem at first but she would come around to it. Before he could think anymore on the prospect of Eren's family treating Levi like their own, Levi began to squirm. Peeking open hazy blue eyes, Levi stared up at him and yanked him down for a soft kiss.   
  
Levi didn't let him wonder what it was for as he tossed an arm over his stomach and laid on his shoulder "Thank you. I've been awake for the last ten minutes or so."   
  
Knowing that meant he heard some of their conversation, Eren shook his head and chuckled "You dirty little eavesdropper. You know you don't have to thank me." Levi released a little hum and snuggled back against him after a second kiss. Without any further words they simply took their time and enjoyed the presence and warmth from one another until it was time to leave. Eren made sure that Levi was alright to drive before letting him go. As they left they received more than a fair share of looks from everyone. Ross must have informed the others but Levi was too happy in the current moment to care that his boss outed them. He just wanted to take the time he had with Eren and enjoy it to the fullest.    
  
The drive home was long and tiring but he did manage. When he got back he went straight to bed. He wasn't looking forward to working the next night but things had to be done and he wasn't going to be up in arms about the choice he made to get what needed to be done, done. Before bed he texted Eren goodnight and curled up ready to sleep the rest of the night away even if it didn't feel right not being in Eren's comforting embrace. Tossing and turning all night didn't provide for the best sleep but it was alright enough to allow him to work the next evening.    
  
After awaking, however, it meant that he still had housework to do and game play to go over until it was time to go in. Isabel seemed to have noticed his pace and opted to do everything while he reviewed his game tapes. When the time to work rolled around he simply went as if it were only normal. Getting to work on a Sunday meant that regular clients he had came to buy his time and keep him rather occupied for the short time he was there. Ultimately it wasn't so bad but it wasn't the bed thing in the world when it hit midnight and he was already tired. Eren called on his way back home to keep him up but, while he loved it, he scolded him for staying up too late too. Eren had to do more than worry about him doing something he'd done almost everyday for the last two and a half years. He could certainly manage on his own without Eren's sleep having to suffer with him.   
  
Come the next morning the effects of his lack of sleep were beginning to show. Even with his ingestion of several cups of coffee he found himself nodding off not only in his early morning classes but during his clinicals as well. All he could get through was a couple patient charts in the records room before eventually his eyelids grew heavy and he was nodding off again. Only the sounds of the door opening and closing to other people gave him cause to awaken. He figured perhaps actually sitting in with patient appointments might help keep him up and he was right to a point. Nodding and smiling as he typed away on a small notebook kept him up until it was time to get back to classes on campus.   
  
Rock climbing with Marco had kept him on his toes. Marco was still giving him complete hell about the public reveal of his and Eren's relationship. It seemed like it wasn't just on Marco's mind either. When practice had rolled around Levi walked in only to be met with a chorus of jaunts and cheering. Confused and a bit concerned, Levi cocked his head to the side and waited. Apparently, Eren had gotten in before him and had refused to leak any details about their relationship to the team. Laughing it off, Levi got to his locker and began to change out when Eld approached him with a wide, teasing smirk as he tied his hair up.   
  
"So," he began with a prodding elbow "do you just boss him around all the time? Is that, like,  _ it _ for you?" Levi slipped away from his locker as he glared back at Eld before finding Eren and slipping his arms around him. Eren seemed more surprised than anyone else at the display but pushed Levi's hair away from his face before kissing his forehead tenderly. Without caring at the fact everyone was staring, Levi just held to him tighter as if he could get any closer than he was.   
  
Glancing up to him, Levi pouted "Eren, they're making fun of me."   
  
Fierce gaze looking out to Eld as he leaned his head to the side, Eren's voice dropped dangerously "Do you want me to make them  _ stop?" _   
  
Eld raised his hands in front of his chest defensively "Damn, that's a quite a look, Eren."   
  
Levi turned around only to smirk victoriously before sticking his tongue "To answer your question though, I only boss Eren around on the field and one place.... _.not. _ ...on the field. He likes it." As if to demonstrate, Levi slipped his hands up Eren's back dragging his shirt up as he went. Eren quickly gathered the incentive behind the action and pulled his shirt over his head. Clearly marked across his skin were the marks Levi had left in his wake Friday night. Some had faded while others, such as his scratches, had remained quite well.    
  
Jean walked up to Eren and smacked him playfully on the shoulder "You didn't...."   
  
_ "We did, _ " Eren responded with an all too proud grin.    
  
Marco wasn't too far behind Jean as he looked at Levi "Looks like y'all finally caught up and had fun and all but let's hurry up and get to practice. I got a bitch of an itch to scratch that can only be satisfied with the green. I'm giddy to get to stomp Stohess so let's get to it, boys!"   
  
Levi unwound from Eren and chuckled "He's right! It's time we get to our headspace. Gear up and hustle!! You too, Eren."   
  
"Yes, sir," he smirked as Levi trotted off back to his locker. Everyone was ready and he could feel it hanging in the air. When it came to wanting to stomp the Spartans into dirt there were quite a few of them anxious for the opportunity. Almost all of first string had their taste of bitter loss from the foul team and they were owed their retribution. Come Saturday night Levi knew that things were going to be heavy so their training needed to replicate that. The plays were harder and the training was longer, gruelling, and by the end of the first hour everyone was aching. Eren had been helping them with the profile on the players and instruction on the plays but there was only one person Levi wanted to know about.    
  
Knowing very well that he couldn't ask Eren to dig too far into Brandon McNabe for them, Levi decided to get that information himself. He'd have been lying if he said he didn't have any old contacts at Stohess himself. While true that he hadn't been there very long to make many friends, he made one or two that had nothing to do with football. It was times that this that called for desperate measures. Upsetting Eren wasn't a choice he was going to make so he simply sent out a text to an old friend and waited to hear back. By the end of practice he'd gotten word that the Spartans had been keeping their practices closed which sparked Levi's curiosity even farther. Why would they keep things closed and secret? Had they been hiding something? Whatever it was he asked his little mole to find out.   
  
Until the information came in he was heading to the locker room with everyone else after practice. After a shower, Levi began to dress and wait until the room emptied before grabbing Eren. He sat down on the bench in front of his locker, brought his knees to his chest, and leaned back into Eren's.    
  
"You think we're ready, Eren, to take them on?" He asked in barely audible whisper.   
  
Eren replied honestly as he pressed a kiss to his cheek "I don't know, Levi. They've got new talent and, from what I hear, a new regime I wasn't a part of."   
  
"We've got new talent too," Levi reminded him before smiling to himself "and we've also got something they don't."   
  
"Heart?" Eren questioned.   
  
Levi leaned his head back, looking up to Eren "Yeah, mine, and by that I mean  _ you. _ I don't know myself if we can beat them but I'm gonna play my hardest out there on Saturday. I know every person on that field will do the same and if it isn't enough we'll still hold our heads high and proud knowing we did our best."   
  
"We're running on one loss, Levi, and Stohess is running undefeated. We're the closest in ability and about tied with the Jackals this year. Even if we do crush them it's because we're going to do exactly what you said. We're gonna play our best and, if we win, we'll know it's thanks to our coaches and our captain who made us push so hard," Eren offered with a cheeky smile.   
  
Feeling the heat rise in cheeks, Levi huffed "Yeah, suppose that  _ might  _ be something too."   
  
"Don't hide from me when I make you blush," Eren chastised as he pulled his chin back "I  _ like _ seeing it."   
  
Twisting around, Levi rolled his eyes "And I like seeing my sister staying away from Andrew and wearing actual clothing to cheer practice but neither of those things are ever going to happen either."   
  
_ "Rude,"  _ Eren pouted before stealing his lips swiftly "but I have to go work in a few minutes so you should at least let me have that much." Levi obliged in a series of soft, tender kisses before he had to part. He'd truly wanted more than those momentary, fleeting kisses but he knew that if he didn't force himself to stop then they'd both continue without a care in the world at all. Eren had to get to work and he wouldn't be the reason Nanaba filleted him alive. After a couple more indulgences on Eren's part they split ways and Eren promised that he'd be in bed due early due to the midterm in Hanji's class. When Eren had said that it made him remember about the midterms he'd have to take on Thursday and Friday before fall break. It made him groan in response but he accepted Eren's reasoning and sent him along to the library while he made for home.   
  
The very moment he and Isabel strolled through the front door, Isabel made her way straight for the kitchen to set to cooking so that he'd actually eat before work. He just sighed and went along with her pace before eating, taking a nap on the sofa, and having to get ready for work. Once he'd gotten up and ready to go he found himself thinking about how the week was going to go. Each time he thought about how the Stohess game was rapidly approaching he found his stomach twisting and knotting itself. The drive to the club had been filled entirely about introspection and thinking about the message he'd received from his inside source at Stohess. Discovering that they had been using far dirtier tactics than last year had him worrying about Eren. If they saw him step foot on the field then there was no doubt in his head that they'd be aiming for him first.    
  
Being cornered by Urie's bear hug and everyone's knowing eyes about he and Eren hadn't made things any better. His first steps into the lounge he'd been too busy thinking about ways about Stohess' plan to foul at most plays to notice anyone. He simply brushed it off and tried to go on with his night after Urie grabbed him up but he knew it was going to be a long night. Xavier and a few others simply wished their congratulations on being a human with a relationship to which he chuckled, flipped them off, and made for the bar to make himself a drink. There was too much going on in his head to give any care about what someone said to him about Eren. He didn't care that they knew.....in fact he kind of liked that they knew. It would give him a green light to steal Andrew's bedroom and hide themselves away from their prying eyes.   
  
As he thought more about it, Andrew himself popped up in his periphery "Hey, you doing alright? Both you and Jean seem  _ unnaturally  _ on edge lately. Is it the game that's got you worried or everyone giving you shit about Eren?"   
  
Levi hated how intuitive Andrew could be at times but he nodded "A bit of both. I was just caught off guard by them remembering and the Stohess game has me more than a hint concerned. I heard they're aiming to play dirty again and I’m more than a bit worried about Eren. They're not going to like the fact he came to his rival school to play so I feel like I need to watch out for him. I feel like they’re going to aim for him. Speaking of Jean though, how is that going?"   
  
"Pretty well," Andrew beamed "it's nice to have my little brother back. Although I could do without knowing he's having sex in my apartment. I said I didn’t care but I dunno. Maybe I just feel like his parent instead of his brother right now and that’s why it’s a little hard to accept it. It's just so new. He keeps the apartment neat, cleans up after himself, all except for his bedroom. I swear it looks like a tornado tore through it. Clothes are everywhere and I'm pretty sure they're not all his judging by the _ Bodt jersey _ I found next to bed in the floor. He's been messy since he was little but I find myself acting more like a mother hen these days. I’m worried about if he’s sleeping enough, if he’s doing well in classes, if he’s eating, if he’s not spending all his time gallivanting off with  _ Marco  _ among other things.”   
  
"That can't be helped," Levi laughed as he began to pour Andrew a drink. Hearing the way he talked about Marco had him cackling internally because it was probably the same way he talked about Andrew. Yeah, they both saw each of them as good guys and they obviously had nothing against them but the fact they were with their siblings made it a different story. "Because you do love him and you want to take care of him, let me tell you something. Trust me on this: do not think about your younger sibling and the word sex in the same sentence. It will keep you much more sane. You think I don't act like our mom with Is? I'm still doing her laundry, man, but I don't mind. I don't mind acting like her parent because I found the line of sibling and parent. You just have to find it with Jean. Granted, I've had four or five years to figure it out with Isabel. You probably won't have long before Jean is out with Marco and making his own path."   
  
Cringing a bit, Andrew nodded and took Levi's offered drink "Thanks. I know you don't wanna think about your sis and me being together so I guess I need to brush that part off with Jean. In that sense, I need to see him acting like an adult who can make his own choices in companionship. You're right. I'll always care but I guess I don't mind taking care of some things for him. It'll take some getting used to but I couldn't have my little brother in my life without Eren pushing me to go to a game. I'm disappointed in our parents for what happened but I'm also glad that it did. He doesn't need that kind of negativity. Thank Eren for me if you would."   
  
"Sure. Eren is known to be quite determined," Levi grinned "and he wasn't about to give up on something he knew would help a friend. Once things fall into a routine it'll be easier. I damn sure don't even want to remember you're dating my little sister or my big brother complex might kick in so,  _ please, _ go ahead and derail that train of thought."   
  
"Don't worry, I promise I won't say anything untoward," Andrew responded with a sip of his whiskey "and I hear that Eren can be more than a hint determined. It would explain how he managed to snag you up, huh? Speaking of Eren and snagging things......did Eren finally snag your----"   
  
**"Stop,"** Levi commanded "don't __ even go there. Oh look, Ross is bringing our guest list!" Andrew wasn't fooled in the least by his reddening cheeks and quick aversion to the subject which Levi knew as much. He just did not want to have to hear anything about his own lack of virginity in an almost silent room. Ross delivered their table assignments and he took them quickly. As far as he was concerned, he just wanted to hurry up and get the night over with already. He had midterms to study for with Hanji having hers early so that they wouldn't have to be in her class on Thursday. It was one small thing he was grateful for but it meant less time with Eren and that was already too short as it was.   
  
Just as he thought of him, his phone began to vibrate in his pocket. Taking his time to thumb through the texts throughout the night, Levi replied when he could since most of Eren's texts were generic questions of how the night was going, if he had good tables, if anyone was strange, and if things were busy. Answering his questions easily, Levi told him afterwards to study for the midterm so that he could hold true to his promise and get to sleep before he was on his way home. In Eren's replies he could practically hear the sighs. It was kinda cute how he could hear Eren's voice in his head as he read through his texts but it made him a bit lonely. Missing Eren was now second nature. They didn't get much time together and he was beginning to realize that he needed to make more time to see him.    
  
When he was finally able to go home, Levi began to think where he could squeeze in that time exactly. He wanted to find at least one day that he could have to spend with Eren that would work for them both. Not knowing Eren's schedule made things a bit more difficult in the planning section but he knew that he could manage if he just thought it out more. As he was busy thinking of all the obligations both he and Eren had he saw that it was getting late, too late to still be up worrying about something better left for the next day. Before getting into the shower and calling it a night, he sent Eren his usual goodnight text saying that he was getting into the shower and would be off to sleep within 20 minutes.   
  
In the shower, however, he heard his phone vibrate. That was odd. Eren was not only supposed to be asleep but didn't usually respond to his last text of the night. Stepping out of the shower Levi dried his hair, slipped into Eren's shirt, and then grabbed his phone on the way back to his room. Reading Eren's text sent back with a flirty tone asking if he could get a little peek of him in the shower caused his entire body to flush peony. There were times that he cursed Eren's nature but then there were the times where he only cursed it because it embarrassed him. This time it was most certainly due to the latter. He simply responded by taking a photo of himself curled up in Eren's shirt and his underwear while in bed declaring that he had missed it, he was too tired, and that maybe had he kept his promise he might have gotten more.   
  
Eren responded with a little sad cat sticker which only made Levi snicker before telling him goodnight. Of course, Eren wasn't much to let it go that quickly. Sending Levi his own photo of him winking and holding his boxers in his hands, Eren made sure he got the last laugh. It was more than enough to tint his features and send his heart hammering violently in his chest. Eren bid him goodnight and said even his cute picture would do more than enough. In an attempt to not think any further on Eren's intentions, he sent back a quick "mhmm goodnight" type text and sat his phone on the side table before falling, quickly, to sleep.   
  
The next morning he let himself ease out of bed. He'd stayed up far too long last night and needed more than some coffee to wake him up so he made a pot and still managed to get more once he got to campus. Classes had breeze by he'd been so out of it at least until he'd made it to Hanji's classroom. The stench of acrid chemicals had assaulted his nostrils and made him think twice of stepping any further into the room. He was only drawn in by the set of tantalizing turquoise eyes that met his at the back of the room. He took his seat at Eren's side and Eren immediately placed his hand at Levi's thigh. There was no sexual intent behind the placement. It was meant as a calming gesture, one that let him know he was there, and so Levi allowed it. He kind of liked having that sense of comfort in the most menial things.   
  
Hanji instructed them to their midterms once the clock hit one and then they were off to themselves. Levi had no problem knowing the material on the exam but it more or less he was having a hard time focusing thanks to his lack of sleep and excess of caffeine. Beneath the table, Eren's thumb rubbed lazy circles across his skin in an attempt to bring him back to the moment. Taking a deep breath, Levi dropped a hand to Eren's beneath the table and wove their fingers together. Giving a small squeeze in thanks, Levi got back to his exam and proceeded to finish quite early. He waited until Eren had finished before gathering up his belongings and turning in his exam. Eren exited the room with his arm around Levi's hips, something Hanji had to snicker at as she shut the door behind them.   
  
With more than a half hour ahead of them before practice, Levi grinned "Hey, let's go somewhere for lunch."   
  
"Dude," Eren groaned "practice is in like 40 minutes. You're probably gonna make me puke it up."   
  
"Eat something light," Levi chuckled before dragging him off by the hand. "C'mon, my treat, there's this nice little café about ten minutes off campus."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you looking below for the fun things?! Well, if you are, then here it is: MY REQUESTS ARE OPEN! They'll be open for another THREE WEEKS! I know! It's the longest they'll probably ever be open but I'm doing it for a reason. If you need any information on them please go to my Ao3 Profile and you'll see everything you need. I accept them via email or tumblr!
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Update Day, y'all!! Ready for some Scoring Six?!?! I hope so and I hope you're prepared. Just know that while I'm leaving you with some questions, I may have an extra update for you next week. I'm currently going into my midterm exams but that means a lot of work. I get an extra day off so we'll see if I can't crank out another update at that time! I know you're going to want more, to need more, but you'll get it soon! These are heavy chapters on the horizon so please be aware you'll be left with some questions that I cannot answer. Without any further delay, here's the chapter!
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,

Dragging Eren along with him, Levi took him to the jeep and fished his keys out of his pocket before tossing his bag in the back. The drive was short and the sight of the cozy café soon came into view. Buzzing with collegiate life, the small shop was alive with all manner of people but mostly college students. With a varying menu of finger foods to sweets and some of the best tea around, the place was popular with anyone just feeling a tad bit peckish. Levi parked at the front of the building and guided Eren inside. All around them were varying hues of violet and charcoal providing a soft elegance while the bustling atmosphere added to it's charm. The menu was written out in chalk above the registers and also printed out in typed, concrete trifold menus at the tables and upon request at the register. After placing their order, each of them grabbed their cups and walked off to the back to fill it only to discover they weren't the only ones there.

At the large corner booth in the back of the restaurant sat Bertholdt, Reiner, Marco, and Jean all enjoying themselves. It appeared they were all enjoying some tea while Jean was stuffing his face with nachos. The moment they breezed by they heard the calls of their names and raised a hand in acknowledgement. On their way back to grab their food, Eren and Levi were offered seats at the large table and decided that they would gladly dine with their friends and teammates. 

"What is this," Levi chuckled warmly "the new ‘happening’ gay spot?"

Reiner's bellow caught all their attention as he slapped Levi on the back "Ha! Good one! What's up with you two?"

"Just enjoying a bit of time together," Eren replied between bites of his french fries. 

"You two are  _ so _ cute," Bertholdt gushed as he grinned nearly molar to molar "don't you all think so?"

As everyone nodded, Levi felt his cheeks flush and so, in order to hide them, he turned his head and huffed "Hmph. Please, draw your focus to something else. I'm trying to eat in peace. Yes, we're cute,  _ duh, _ but please find other things to converse about." Marco snickered behind his hand and Jean was too busy licking cheese off his fingertip to say much. Reiner and Bertholdt, however, were always that couple who looked for someone to make just as disgusting them in public. Levi was adamant it wasn’t going to be him so he kept quiet. 

While he began to peel away the fried batter of his chicken tender, they heard the obnoxiously loud glomping of heavy boots. It seemed all their heads turned at once only to be met with a sight that made them all straighten their posture. Immediately, Levi looked over to Eren whose face looked as though it'd been drained of all color. Beneath the table, Levi searched for his hand only to have it crushing his fingers. All of them knew that whatever the reason for this visit, it wasn't a good one. In front of their table were three men they'd all seen several times before. 

Standing at the left side of the trio was a man they knew by the name of Alyn Reese. His bright cherry bangs stood in striking contrast from his naturally midnight hair and his piercing jade eyes were always narrowed in such a judgmental manner that it made one automatically defensive when in his presence. At the righthand side, was a man with deep chocolate eyes and darker hair. Darren Lafayette's broad build and squared jaw made him an opponent no one wanted to face in anytime of contact. Who stood out the most, however, possessed sable hair styled forward and buzzed closely on the sides. Haunting glacial blue eyes lingered on one person and one person only at the table: Eren. As everyone noticed the lingering gaze, they rose to their feet and stared down the halfback, the defensive end, and the quarterback of the Stohess Spartans. 

Eren's face remained stoic and his body rigid as he stared down Brandon McNabe. It was hard to see the cracks in his facade but Levi could see it in his then trembling hand and feel it as the other clutched so desperately to him. 

"Ohoho, would you look at that, boys," Brandon taunted with a whistle "looks like the _ losers _ are having a tea party. No wonder they lost against the Mad Dogs. Not up to par this year, huh,  _ Captain?" _

Levi snarled "Eat me. What are you doing so far south aside from sullying our afternoon with your ugly mugs?"

"We came to get lunch and heard this was a popular new spot," he shrugged before looking to Eren "and I would venture to say at least  _ one  _ of you doesn't find my mug so ugly. Coming to have lunch and to see an old .... _ friend. _ Isn't that right, boys?" 

Alyn grinned smugly as he leaned towards Eren "Yeah for sure. How ya doin', Eren? Slumming it awful hard these days I see." 

Interfering, Levi placed an arm between them "Back off, Alyn."

Marco was practically foaming at the mouth when he sneered at his rival "I don't think y’all wanna be havin' this talk in here. You best step back, Reese, ‘fore I find it in me to teach you some manners.”

Darren scoffed "We aren't doing nothing but talking so I think you might wanna step back yourself,  _ Backwoods."  _

Brandon stepped up to Eren's side, his voice silken as he ignored his cohorts "C'mon, Eren, don't you miss being on the _ right _ side of the field? Losing doesn't suit you....then again it was  _ your  _ choice to lay with the dogs."

"Looks like he caught fleas," Alyn spat with disdain while his mousy features scrunched. 

"Oh, it does, doesn't it?" Brandon teased. "Eren, how about we talk outside without---"

Spitting venom, Levi stepped between Eren and Brandon "Like fucking _ hell. _ Over my cold, dead body. He's not going  **anywhere** with you." Eren's smile was hollow as he dropped the hold on his hand and placed his hands on Levi's cheeks. Staring back into fearful eyes, Levi felt a knot tighten in his stomach. Letting Eren go with those assholes was not a good idea. 

Kissing his forehead, Eren spoke softly "I'll be okay, baby."

Voice filling with exuberance, Brandon began to laugh "Look at that!! Do you always fuck the captain of your team, Eren? Is that how got first string there too? I always knew you were a little  _ whore."  _ At those words everyone looked to Levi who seemed to be bristling not unlike a cat. It wasn’t hard to see the ire in his gaze as he stared down Brandon but it was Eren who shook his head, telling him to let the comment ride instead of acting.

"Cut the shit, Brandon," Eren seethed as he began to walk towards him "let's just get this over with."

"Eren...." Levi pleaded softly, calling after him as he reached out as if to stop him but Eren shrugged it off and shied away from him. Levi knew that Eren needed to confront the demons of his past but he was pretty certain that wasn't the way to do it. Being alone with someone who made him shake and pale wasn't exactly a smart move in his playbook. All he could do was watch, however, as Eren led the gang of Spartans outside to the parking lot. 

Once outside by Brandon's candy apple red corvette, Eren crossed his arms over his chest "Alright, Brandon, what the fuck do you want? Leave your minions out of it."

Waving a dismissive hand, Brandon shooed away both Darren and Alyn before speaking  _ "A warning, _ Eren." As he inched closer, a cruel smile curled the corners of his mouth "Quit while you're ahead. We're not holding out on Saturday and I don't think you want your boy to get hurt. Understand me? Your boy is  **_mine_ ** if you don't walk off that field. I know all about the separation of his shoulder. Fowler and Darren are gunning for him all night. Save your boy and sit it out.....or, show me you don't care about him and step a toe on that grass. Either way, I don't care, Eren. I really don't want to have to hurt you too though. A face as pretty as yours shouldn't get rearranged for one little smarmy midget should it?" 

Ire began to bubble in his veins as his lip formed a snarl "Bullshit that you don't want to hurt me. Still jaded about me leaving to the point of threatening my captain,  _ my boyfriend?  _ Wow, Brandon, you're such a piece of shit sometimes it’s hard to tell when you're being serious. Levi is so much more than you  **ever** will be, more than you could ever dream of being, and I have faith in my team, in my friends, that they'll protect him and take any hit you can call. Spare me your piddly fucking threats and get the fuck out of my goddamn face."

Smile only widening, Brandon inched closer and ran his fingertip across Eren's cheek "Do I look like that pipsqueak means a thing to me? No, he doesn't mean  _ anything. _ You can replace me all you want, sweetheart, but we both know they'll  **never** come close to me. Don't step foot on that grass, Eren, or I'll break his fucking shoulder and do whatever else I can to ensure he doesn't get up….at least, not without medics. Nothing will stand between me and victory come Saturday night. Not even your pathetic  _ host _ of a boyfriend." At his words, Eren's breathing stopped. Brandon somehow knew that Levi was a host. How in the seven devils had he figured out the biggest secret he could keep. Brandon seemed to enjoy the terror streaking across Eren's features and laughed delightedly "Haha! Oh, that's right I heard there's a saying that filthy little whores attract one another. Did I hit home?  _ Huh? _ So, if bodily harm isn't enough to deter you then maybe  _ this _ will. I will call for a hearing with the ethics committee and bring your little boyfriend, you, and every single person who knows about that disgusting little secret and have them expelled and stripped of their wins or even their jobs. I've got photographic evidence of him working, I've a got a photo of you with him, and know that if you tell anyone about this I'll have it leaked as well. I have my ways of knowing just what you and your team does. Do **not** test me, Eren." 

_ "How--"  _ Eren began before being interrupted by Brandon's smug voice.

"Oh, you want to know how I know?" Brandon retorted as he reached into his car and scattered the photos to the ground at Eren’s feet. "Well, you see I have a friend, he's a real good guy, and he decided to tell me about this host club he found in your hometown when we were down there facing the Sharks. Imagine my surprise when I walk in and see Levi spinning around champagne flutes in a dapper little suit. I didn't go any further than the door but we had Alyn's little sister, Rachel, go in our stead. She and her couple of friends donned their versace and designer labels and got a table quite a few weeks ago. She took all the photos we needed and even had her served by Levi himself. Afterwards she had a friend return to snap more photos. We've got all the evidence to completely destroy his life, Eren, and so you have to decide: is his life worth a game? Is playing in that game worth  _ completely  _ destroying your boyfriend? Oh, and you be sure to keep those. I’ve got more than enough copies." The trembling in Eren's hands began to spread over his entire body. It was anger, it was fury, it was hatred, at being caged like an animal with no choice in the matter of fate. All he could do was ball his fists at his sides and clench his jaw. Levi's entire life was on the line but not just Levi's. 

So much more than just Levi lied on the line of a blackmail plot he was finding hard to resist. His own career, Ross could lose the club and all the hosts would be out a job which would in turn affect Jean as he lived with Andrew, Isabel would likely be expelled, and Erwin would be out of a job as well. He couldn't let so many people be hurt by points on a scoreboard and a team's pride or even his own. Cowardice came to mind in that moment but if being a coward meant protecting other people's way of life then a coward he would be. If he stepped foot on that field come Saturday night then everything Levi worked so hard for would crumble and so many livelihoods hung in the balance of one choice. Hearing Brandon's laughter in the background of his thoughts was the bitter reality of his choice being made for him. In response all he could do was set his jaw and walk off.

Upon walking into the café, Eren watched everyone timidly muttering around the table waiting for him to get back. The worry etched into Levi's face was visible from the back door and he suddenly felt a massive wave of regret and guilt washing over him. Painting a hollow smile on his face and attempting to wipe away the anguish of the conversation of moments ago, Eren approached the table as if nothing had happened at all. Trying to put it off, Eren slid into the booth and pressed a kiss onto Levi's cheek. 

"I'm fine," he whispered into Levi's ear with a smile. Everyone returned to talking normally once he just said they wanted to try to talk him about transferring back into Stohess. Apparently that seemed to gloss over in most their minds. Levi wasn't easy to fool though. Much more had to be done to pull the wool over Levi's eyes and intuition so he lightened his mood while thinking of how things were going to go. How exactly was he was going to handle this? It wasn't like he could tell anyone and lessen the burden of the world on his shoulders. If he didn't go through it so much disaster would befall too many good, hardworking people. Brandon was concerned with his image that he was prepared to hurt Levi physically, mentally, and cripple him in all aspects of his life was absolutely revolting. Everything about the man was repugnant and his actions were beyond reprehensible. 

Who knew how many other people had fallen to such heartless, immoral, tactless acts. His mind was so conflicted that he couldn't even manage to be engaged in the conversations spilling forth around the table. His head was where his heart was: with Levi. All he'd wanted was the best for him but what if that meant betraying his friends, his teammates? Thoughts running rampant, Eren couldn't even be bothered to focus during practice. Try though as he may only images of Brandon's smug fucking face appeared and it was all he could do to realize they were changing at practice. Even during his time on the field he was so distracted by the whirlwind of events that he'd forgotten where he was. Only when he'd been tackled to the ground by a hard hit from Reiner did his attention snap back to his current whereabouts. 

"Get your head in the fucking game, Eren, or it's suicides 'til you drop!" Levi screamed at him over everyone. Clearing his throat, Eren managed to return with a nod and attempt to focus on the game. True enough that he had faith in his team to do well without him he still knew there was no one better to read Levi than him. He knew every trick, every tip, and every stare, foothold, or lip twitch. Still, he knew it wouldn't matter and he couldn't believe he'd let that asshole get away with something so vile. After practice, he'd been undressing in the locker room when he'd finally let things slow down. In the shower, he could hang his head while he braced his hands on the wall of the stall without a care. The water flowed and poured over his hair, dripping onto the tile while he tried to have a moment to himself where he wasn’t thinking about how horrid his luck was.

The moment he felt a tender hand on his back his flipped his hair back, slinging water everywhere, as he stared wide eyed at Levi "Jesus _ fuck,  _ Levi!"

Levi's brows knit as he sighed "What's up with you today? Are you alright?"

Eren scowled "You just scared me, okay? I wasn't exactly looking when you put your hand on me. Don't you know not to surprise a guy in the shower?"

"Point glossed completely over," Levi droned. "I normally can't sneak up on you. After earlier.....are you  _ sure _ that you're okay? What'd he say to you exactly?" 

"I'm perfectly alright," Eren grinned deviously "in fact, I'm so alright that I'm wanting to drag you in here so you better go before I act."

Surprising him, Levi slipped off his towel, hung it over the stall, and walked straight up to Eren "Why would I go? If  _ that's _ what you want----" Wrapping his arms around Eren's neck and staring up to him expectantly, those beautifully hazy eyes silently pleading for him. Just holding his gaze and knowing he was going to have to betray him, without saying why, caused a pain in his gut that he didn't think would ever dissipate. It felt like someone had his intestines in a vice, constantly twisting and tightening. The more he wanted to touch Levi the more he knew the guilt would gnaw at him voraciously until there was nothing left. He didn't deserve to touch him while knowing what was going to happen but that didn't mean he could say no to him either. Slipping an arm around his lower back, slick skin sliding against each other, Eren placed his free hand at his cheek and leaned forward to claim his lips.

Deepening the kiss, Levi pushed him to the side of the stall and rushed his fingers through Eren's hair. Why Levi was being so bold when he'd just been kidding he didn't know. Perhaps it was karma. He honestly wasn't sure about much in that moment. What he did know was how he finally felt. As he pulled back and he stared down at Levi, the hair around his face stuck to his water beaded skin, those beautiful blue eyes lingering on him as if he were the only thing that mattered in the world, he knew everything he needed to. Comparing Levi to how he'd been at the beginning of the summer, he'd changed and grown so much. The more he looked at him the more he realized that he needed to protect him and he'd do anything in the world to ensure that. After all, don't people protect the ones they love?


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh? Look at that. A wild chapter appeared! Here's to hoping you can catch it! Now then, I still have a lot of essays to do but exams are over until December. I won't have a lot of time to work on this but I will be working on bits and pieces when I can because as much as you want to read it all, I want to write it all. I hope you enjoy chapter 40! (jesus who let me get that far)
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

It was in that moment it had hit him. He loved Levi so much it felt as though his chest may explode. His heart sped up in the beginning and he'd had butterflies so intense he thought he may be sick. Now, his feelings were of warmth and comfort, serenity and bliss, and, okay, sometimes his heart still raced when Levi looked up him with heavy lidded eyes and those so thoroughly kissed lips.

Framing his jaw, Eren couldn't resist another sweet kiss before sighing "C'mon, let's get back. I gotta go to work."

"Okay. If you insist," came the reply. Levi's reaction to his words was almost childlike but in the way a child might throw a tantrum when they don't get what they want. His lip puffed out and there was a dejected sigh along with the fact his eyes stayed glued to Eren's. That little huffy pout of his was pretty damn cute so Eren kissed the tip of his nose and then shut off the water. Though he truly wanted to spend more time with him he knew that he couldn't. Already feeling guilty about something five days off was a sure sign his week was going to be filled with keeping himself so busy he couldn't sulk and lie around contemplating his own misery.

While he kept thinking of how sour things were about to turn in the coming days he hurriedly dried himself and threw on his clothes. He knew he needed to get out of there and get to work. After he got dressed, he gave Levi a sweet kiss to his cheek and then announced his departure before walking out. The last place he needed to be was trapped in the locker room where his thoughts were constantly going to weigh him down. After driving the short distance to the library he was thankfully on time and Nanaba kept him busy for the duration of his short shift. She had so much to do for herself that she shoving him out to shelve things so she could focus which only made him focus on how how to possibly get out of the blackmail suit he'd practically cinched himself into.

Finding a way out of it and finding a way around it just wasn't possible. The thought that Brandon would know if he so much as spoke about it was a little strange. He knew that word spread but how exactly were things getting around to Brandon? If he could find that out then he'd be able to circumvent the conditions but there wasn't enough time. For now, he'd have to find a way to get off the field. Just saying that he hurt wasn't good enough and neither was faking being sick. Mike checked anyone over for injuries and he wasn't an easy man to fool either. He'd been doing his job for years and just faking something with no pain wasn't how this was going to have to go down. If he was going to get away with it there was going to have to be at least a little bit of pain and some bruising. Thankfully, due to it being homecoming weekend, the hustle and bustle of the people coming and going was likely to lead to an injury.

Maybe he could say he fell down a flight of stairs. With all the people moving carelessly and excitedly during the halls it would be pretty easy but nailing the bruises that came with that? Not easy. Bruises wouldn’t be enough to keep him down either. Everyone knew he wanted his retribution when it came to the Stohess-Trost game. It would be hard to keep him down unless it impacted his ability. As much as he hated it, it was going to have impede his mobility. There was simply no other way around it that it would be neither painless nor easy.

Needless to say, Eren wasn’t so thrilled about the prospect and began to wonder just how hard he’d have to hurt himself to get by. Cringing thinking about, he tried to revert his mind to the task at hand but, considering the decimal was on the label of the spine, shelving books wasn’t exactly rocket science and so his mind drifted again. He’d felt despicable for the actions he was due to commit but he did had faith in everyone abilities that they could, probably, win without him. Just because they could though didn’t mean that they should have to which only led to his mind continuing to go in circles for the following hours of his shift.

At home, after work and after dinner, he laid in bed thinking how he was even supposed to handle being around Levi and act like he was okay. The weight of the world felt like it was going to come crashing down each time he had to look at him and a fake a smile. Time with Levi always made him feel like he was the only person in the world who mattered, like he’d found his place, but now he wasn’t even sure of that anymore. Betraying Levi, and his teammates, was a burden he didn’t want to have to take but knew he had to. Levi had worked so hard and he was going to continue to but what would happen when he eventually had to tell Levi he threw the game on purpose?

Faith wasn’t the only thing being broken there. It was as if he was unraveling the very foundation of their relationship: their trust. Every whisper made to be there for him, every sweetly uttered promise, every word of security, it was all being rewound and erased, due to be garbled up by the VCR of relationship tape then tossed away as if it meant nothing. If, no, more like when, Levi found out there wasn’t a doubt in his mind that it would cause their breakup. Just the thought pained him more than anything else had ever done. Being labelled as a traitor didn’t scare him, it hurt a bit, but nothing was worse than losing the man he loved by vowing to protect him and everyone else. He’d been given a rather difficult line to walk.

Being with Levi, knowing it was going to be so cruelly ripped away, was going to be the worst part of it all. It was psychological torture; Brandon’s favorite game maybe second only to football. Everything good was about to be stripped from him but Levi had no clue. There he’d stand, sweetly kissing him and muttering filthy things when the only thing he wanted to truly do was hold onto him and never let him go. Combatting the wave of guilt consuming him with every breath was hard enough but more so when he was staring into Levi’s eyes. There was really only way to get around it: avoidance. If he was going to wind up being alone anyway, then he may as well try to get used to it.

Reaching over for his phone, he sent Levi a quick text, knowing he was at work and couldn’t reply immediately, that he was going to bed early but hoped he had a good night. Levi wouldn’t receive it until Eren was already asleep….at least that had been the plan but sleeping had come, been, and gone. He’d only managed to sleep for a few minutes before he awoke and decided to head downstairs. Maybe some tea could help him sleep. Much to his surprise, Mikasa was in the kitchen doing the same for herself.

She handed him her cup and frowned “You don’t look well, Eren, are you getting sick?”

“Yeah,” he smiled, attempting to fake it before sighing and shrugging “maybe? No? I don’t really feel too good right now at all. Thanks for the tea. Get some sleep. Goodnight.” He’d given her a quick hug before hauling off to his room. The tea was calming enough to soothe him and the temperature warmed him to a decent degree. After sitting the mug on the side table he let himself snuggle beneath his blankets and attempt sleep for the second time. Luckily he managed to sleep through a couple of hours but every now again, he’d find himself waking only to toss and turn before trying again. Even he knew that a troubled conscious made for a troubled unconscious as well.

Rubbing his eyes, he’d looked back at his phone to see it faintly glowing. Someone had to have sent him a message he’d yet to open. Dread and panic set in as he looked at the top of the message preview: Levi. Without another thought he swiped the screen and began to read the message.

 **_To: Eren  
_ ** **_From: Levi  
_** _That’s okay. It’s good to see that you’re finally getting some sleep. I know that today was hard for you, Eren, but I’m so proud of you. You faced down a demon of the past and held your own. I only wish I could have both seen that and made you feel a little better afterwards. I hope you didn’t think me too pushy. You just didn’t look like you were entirely okay. Anyway, I have to get back. I’ll see you at practice tomorrow. Sleep well._

Grumbling, Eren dragged himself from the warm, comforting embrace of his bed and got to his feet. Once he’d finished reading the message he sighed deeply and tossed the phone to his bed as he got dressed. Levi had to have been more than just a hint worried about him to send a message like that one. He’d even thought he’d been pushy about the shower just because Eren blew him off. God! Just what exactly was he supposed to do to handle all this? He was hurting Levi a little more with each brush off but he couldn’t bear to look at him. All of his body ached and he contemplated the merits of skipping the next day.

Now, he knew that he had to do something. Putting his plan in action of hurting himself might as well come when he was half delirious. There was an idea floating around in his head that meant just enough pain to bruise but that would at least allow him to fake it. Mike could poke and prod all he wanted to and it would hurt so he could easily fake the extent of the pain, pretending that it was through the roof, and maybe even fake limp. It wasn’t like it could be that hard anyway, could it?

Sneaking out to the parking lot under the veil of night, Eren was rather glad he’d parked his car on the top of the hill. Unlocking his door, Eren climbed into the car and sat behind the wheel to steel himself. This was definitely going to hurt. Slamming a car door on his ankle wasn’t supposed to be a walk in the park staring up rainbow bright skies but it was going to require some mental fortification on his part. How hard was he going to have to slam it for it to bruise and what happened if he fucked it up and had to slam it more than once? What if he missed the same spot? There were quite a few things that could affect the outcome so he had to make sure things were perfect when he was ready.

Being barefoot wasn’t the best thing when it was a little chilly out but it was for the best. If anyone asked, he forgot something in his car and had to grab it when the door rolled back. Forced to park on the hill might have actually been a tiny godsend. He shook his head, took a deep breath and pushed open the driver’s door before noticing he’d put his cell phone on the center console. As he’d pushed open the door the phone had begun to slip off so he lunged for it. The last thing he wanted was for his cell phone to wind up lodged in the ‘black hole’ between the console and his seat. Unfortunately, the force of him rapidly lunging for his phone shook the car and the open door. Having been prepared to shut his ankle in the door, Eren had his foot already positioned against the frame.

 **“SONOVABITCH!”** Eren screamed hoarsely. Instead of landing on his ankle, the door nearly shut itself atop 3 of his toes causing a slew of various curses to fall from his lips. Hurling back the door in anger at himself, Eren shoved the door back. Though the pain throbbing in his toes was immense, he knew that he had to go get it looked at. Likely having broken at least one of the toes, Eren began to thumb through his phone and call Mikasa. There was no way in hell he’d be able to put all his weight on his foot when the majority of the pain began to register. He’d need at least a little bit of help getting through the halls of the hospital and Mikasa was his only option available at the moment.

As he thought of her, she came running out with the evidence of her dismay and anger etched deeply into her features “Eren?! What did you do?!”

“I dunno, broke some toes I reckon,” Eren chuckled awkwardly, hoping to shift her powerful emotion to something more lighthearted and easily managed.

Her eyes narrowed down at his feet “Why aren’t you wearing shoes?! How’d you even---”

“Can you just get in so I can get to the ER, please?” He asked flatly. “You can listen to everything when I tell the doctor how I did it.” With a huff she yanked his keys from him and helped him around to the passenger side rather than allow him to drive. At least it had been his left foot instead of his right so that he’d be able to, hopefully, drive when he got back. During the short drive Mikasa had kept her eyes on the road and her mouth shut which worried him immensely. Mikasa wasn’t usually the type to keep her thoughts to herself and especially not so when it involved him. The only thing he could think of was that she was ready to go off screaming to their mother about he was crippled.

Eren’s mind was awhirl with what she could possibly be doing or thinking. As she found a place to park, she turned to him with a sigh. He knew then that she was likely just frustrated about the predicament. She gladly helped him into the emergency room and down to the triage room when he’d been waiting for around a half hour before being seen. The wait had been annoying but the worst part was how they insisted he be put in a wheelchair as hospital policy since he couldn’t walk by himself. He’d bitched and whined about refusing it but in the end, when Mikasa shoved him by the shoulder into it, he went with it. After he told the attending physician about how he slammed his foot in the car door, he was ordered x-rays and a wait.

It had taken more time than he’d wished when the doctor to returned to tell him he’d broken the last three toes on his left foot. Acting surprised wasn’t even true as he was actually shocked at breaking three toes. Mikasa shoved him back to the wheelchair when he’d tried to spring up and lay it on thick about missing the game and asking how long they’d take to heal. Getting obstinate about a month of healing, or perhaps more, was an instinctual response. He’d not expected to be benched for a fucking month! How was he supposed to handle that on top of everything else?! He wasn’t just letting them down for one game but at the least three and at most six meaning there was a possibility he’d miss the rest of season.

Chewing his lip, Eren sat there and listened to the doctor telling him they wouldn’t cast his foot since he didn’t break his big toe. Instead of a cast, he’d had his toes taped and was stuck in a little black ankle boot to keep some pressure off his toes. It definitely wasn’t in his plan to be stuck with an actual injury to keep him off the grass for longer than the Stohess game. Who would have thought that the only thing he was fucking good at was hurting himself? Now that the damage had been done he had to accept it as it were and then report it back to Erwin. That was going to be fun so he asked for copies to hand to his coach and that was when a cringe set into the doctor’s features. He’d realized he just gave a college athlete a possible season ending diagnosis.

After taking the paperwork and signing his release forms, he headed home with Mikasa driving. She’d expressed her sympathies, even going as far to apologize more than once and hug him firmly. He’d returned her embrace but said that he just wanted to go to bed and not too much on it. She helped him up the stairs as he tried to get used to the decently heavy boot preventing some of his range of motion. Back in his bedroom he grabbed his phone and snapped a photo. There was one other person who needed to know about his failure.

 **_To: Levi  
_ ** **_From: Eren  
_** _I hate to say this but, uh, I’m not gonna be able to play the next four games. It could be as many as six though._

Almost immediately he had a response. Such a quick response meant he’d likely been up and unable to sleep himself which tugged a bit at his heart. He hoped Levi’s inability to sleep hadn’t been thanks to something he did or because he worried him too much.

 **_From: Levi  
_ ** **_To: Eren  
_** _WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO, EREN?! Are you okay? Do I need to come see you?_

He couldn’t help but laugh at Levi’s text. Picturing him furiously typing out in all caps put a faint smile on his face. It was adorable he was that worried.

 **_To: Levi  
_ ** **_From: Eren  
_** _Broke 3 toes. Don’t worry, I’m fine, and you don’t need to come over. I’m not on crutches, just some tape and this boot, so I’m alright. I’m so sorry though, Levi._

 **_From: Levi  
_ ** **_To: Eren  
_** _Dammit, Eren! What’d you even do to break your toes? Don’t worry about the game, okay? I know you wanted to ruin those guys on the field but we’ll get them for you. We’ll figure out a way._

 **_To: Levi  
_ ** **_From: Eren  
_** _Car door rolled back when I lunged for my phone. I didn’t wanna lose it to the black hole that is the space in my car between the seats and console. Levi, I know this game is huge and everyone is amped. It’s important to more than just us so I’m sorry. I’m so sorry I can’t help us._

 **_From: Levi  
_ ** **_To: Eren  
_** _I’m not going to lie to you and say our chances haven’t taken a significant hit, because we have, but remember what I said: you’re just a cog in a well oiled machine. We’ve won without you and we can again….but it won’t be easy. You sure you’re gonna be okay?_

 **_To: Levi  
_ ** **_From: Eren  
_** _Yes, sir. I’ll be okay and I have all the faith in the world that you can do it without me. Get back to bed, babe._

 **_From: Levi  
_ ** **_To: Eren  
_** _You’re still worrying me, Eren, but okay. I’ll see you at practice tomorrow….on the bench. Goodnight, Eren, sleep well._

 **_To: Levi  
_ ** **_From: Eren  
_** _Okay, Levi, sweet dreams. I’ll see you tomorrow. Goodnight._

While reading the texts he could practically hear the tone in Levi’s voice. That slightly concerned yet gentle and warm tone he’d used only when alone with him. Sitting out on the bench and having to watch everyone push their hardest was certainly going to suck but at least he’d not have to be on the field. Now, at least he could hold up his end of the bargain even if that meant accidentally fucking over everyone more than originally expected. The thoughts swarmed him as he tried to sleep but eventually his consciousness’ desire for sleep won out over his constant self loathing.

As the sun rose so did Eren. Hearing the cacophonous trill of the alarm echoing in the room wasn’t doing his pounding headache any good. Along with his headache came the swelling of his foot. Feeling the dull throb of his pulse in his toes, Eren groaned and hobbled his way to the bathroom to examine it before getting ready for classes. It was definitely a bit swollen and he could see the bruising had expanded down his past his toes. Black, blue, and yellow meshed with splotches of violet to paint down the top of his foot. Ugh. He looked down at his foot and began to untape the sore, bruised toes from one another before getting into the shower in hopes some warm water would help the swelling.

The heat helped the swelling a bit and the rush of the water helped wake him up so overall he declared it a pretty good idea. After getting dressed came the trouble of taping his toes back. He knew what to do after watching it once or twice but that didn’t necessarily make him any good at it. He slipped on his ankle boot after a half-assed tape job and made his way downstairs. Thankfully he didn’t have to carry his football bag, which weighed a veritable fuckton, so he could walk with only a slight limp. Mikasa looked him over before breakfast and made sure he was okay to drive before willingly handing over his keys that she’d taken hostage after their ride to the hospital.

Waving goodbye, Eren headed off to campus where his classes seemed to drag on for an eternity. Numbers and early morning weren’t exactly paired too well together so he was always half in and half out of the complicated arithmetic. Instead, he’d have rather focused his time on thinking of something special. Realizing that he was in love with Levi was a big deal for him. Certainly love warranted a grand gesture of some sort. How was he going to tell Levi he loved him though, when he was about to do something so morally reprehensible to him? A dilemma arose and he wasn’t quite sure how to handle it. On one hand if he told him then Levi would likely flush, be awkward, and return his affection but on the other, if he waited, then nothing could add to the already sickening tear of betrayal. Maybe Levi wouldn’t hurt so bad if he didn’t say it aloud.

All he could think of then were ways around it. Letting the phrase come naturally felt best though. If it happened, it did but if not then there was nothing more to be said of it. Unfortunately, when he made it to his break he’d been jerked violently from his mind by a chorus of groans and shocked gasps.

Connie groaned “Ahhhh, _fuck,_ dude!”

“What the fuck did you do?!” Jean all but screeched at him as he gestured a hand to his foot.

Even Armin’s features creased as he glanced down to Eren’s foot “I’m sorry, Eren. I know you wanted to be out there. It’s not like you did it on purpose.”

He shrugged as he joined them for lunch before heading off to his last class “It’s okay. I broke a couple of toes so I won’t be in the next couple of games. I’m sorry guys.” All of them nodded and went on to say they knew he wanted it more than they did which stung. He did. He wanted more than anything to be out there on that field kicking the Spartan’s asses, playing with his friends, and teaming up with the love of his life. Nothing so far was better than that feeling and now he was doomed to sit on the bench and watch from afar. During lunch all he could think about was how corrosive the thoughts were to his mental fortitude. By the time it was time for his next class he found himself dragging himself to his car and across campus.

The class was short but dragged on for on an eon before he was allowed to make it down to the field. He didn’t want to have to limp down to the locker room so he did the next best thing. It was still a bit awkward, feeling like he was going into the principal’s office, but he knocked on Erwin’s office door and waited in the hallway of the gymnasium. When Erwin opened the door, he beckoned him inside without even looking down at his foot. Gesturing to the chair, Erwin stepped behind his desk and took a seat.

“Papers?” He asked without so much as an ounce of hesitation as he outstretched a waiting palm. Eren shuffled through his backpack and handed him the medical forms he’d been given at the hospital. Off to the side, Mike was leaning against the metal filing cabinet shaking his head. At first, he’d not even noticed him standing there but he came to realize a while back that where Erwin was, Mike wasn’t far behind.

“How’d you---” Eren began to ask as he glanced back to Erwin.

Interrupting him, Erwin laughed “Haha, _really?_ You and Levi announce to the entire locker room, and football stadium practically, that you’re dating and you don’t know how I could _possibly_ come across the knowledge you only told to, what, maybe three people by now?”

Rolling his eyes at missing something so simple, he sighed _“Levi….”_

“Levi,” Erwin nodded with a canary smile. “He texted me this morning saying that you broke your toes. May I ask how you even managed?”

“Car door,” Eren shrugged “but I’m sorry. I’m not gonna be able to play maybe for the rest of the season.”

“We’ll figure it out,” Mike offered from the side “but until then you’re benched. You know that. Lemme take a look at that foot.”

Slipping off his boot, Eren winced and let Mike lift it gingerly “I know it’s a little ridiculous. Breaking toes of all things. Not what I expected to be honest. Go to grab a phone and wind up with broken toes.”

 _“Really?”_ Mike sighed as he looked up to him. “This happened because you reached for your phone? Damn, Eren, you’re a fucking clutz. Definitely not gonna be able to run on this but who the fuck wrapped your toes?! It looks like  toddler got tape happy.”

“I parked on a hill when the shake of the car caused it to slam back,” Eren answered. “If the tape is so damn bad why don’t _you_ redo it? Isn’t that what you’re good at? I guess I’ve gotta go tell the guys I won’t be able to play though so you might should hurry.”

Erwin shook his head “Don’t worry, sport. You’ve got it bad enough having to sit out. I won’t make you say it again. Just go ahead to the bench. Farlan will be there to keep you company at least.” While it wasn’t the most comfortable fact out there, Eren nodded while Mike ripped the tape off his toes sending him almost to the floor. With a smirk on his face as he set to taping them back, Mike took pleasure in ripping off some of his skin for the remarks he’d made. Afterwards, Eren stepped out onto the field and took a deep breath. The first day of the rest of his pathetic, miserable, sophomore football season. If he had been asked about how he thought his season would end, sitting on the bench watching everyone killing it wasn’t the answer he would have given.

Fortunately for Eren, sitting on the bench meant getting to watch everyone’s moves but especially Levi’s. Yes, watching him hurt but it also reminded him of all the qualities Levi possessed that made him a force to be reckoned with. Overcoming the issues with his small stature and light frame, Levi made up for his inadequacies by being a tenacious, collected, powerhouse of a leader that made others respect him purely on sight alone. His actions showed everyone just how incredible he truly was. He recalled seeing him on the field for the first time at Stohess and laughing until he watched him play. Even back then, Eren had an incredible amount of respect for the way he played and led.

Now, Eren couldn’t believe he got to fall in love with him. Levi’s field personality overlapped with his own in small steps but it was because of his ability to lead so effortlessly that he was a natural fit for his position. He’d wondered about that though. How exactly had Levi gotten to that point when off the field he was likely to hide in the background and ignore everyone. Levi once said it was because of the others he found the strength in himself to lead them and the faith he had in them enforced it but in reality he also knew it had something the do with the amount of trust and faith his teammates had in his abilities. For such a natural leader, however, he had a soft side that Eren still couldn’t handle at times.

As he was thinking about how soft and sweet Levi could be when he wanted attention, he felt an arm sling around his shoulder. Swallowing hard, he turned to see eyes of thunder clouds staring back at him. Farlan’s smile had dulled to something intimidating as he held his gaze.

“You know something,” he began “I haven’t gotten to talk to you about everything yet.”

Concerned, Eren asked through a shaky chortle “Ahah, define _everything?”_

As if sensing how uncomfortable Eren had grown, Farlan’s grin curled into an impish smirk “You’re fucking with Levi in more ways than one lately. I wanna know why. I get that he’s pretty, I do, but people say that and run for the hills when they discover how he is beneath it all. Watching you, though, watch him for the last few minutes tells me something good is here but it also says you’re eating yourself alive at not being able to be out there with him.”

“Of course there’s something good here,” Eren answered with true smile. “Farlan, I get what you’re trying to do here but I’m going to tell you something I haven’t even told him yet, so don’t drop the ball: I’m in _love_ with him. Everything about him can be so contrary but not if you look close enough. On the surface he can be cold and calculating but that’s not him, not really, I know the real him and I love him. This game means so much to him and I wanna see him win. Am I disappointed that I can’t be out there kicking ass? You bet; more than you could ever know. It was supposed to be my shot too, like everyone else, but I’m happy to be supporting him and the team from here.”

Seemingly appeased by the answer, Farlan nodded “Well, I think you just about covered the questions I had to ask. Why haven’t you told him you love him? That’s kinda a big step.”

 _“Huge,”_ Eren corrected “but I didn’t realize it until yesterday. I just couldn’t look at him and not feel more than an inkling of care for him. I wanna wait for it to come naturally. I mean, I thought of doing something nice for him and making it some big, grand gesture but then I thought ‘hey, he might kill you’ and decided against it.”

Farlan nodded with an amused grin “Haha, yeah and maybe blush so hard he melted into the floor. In high school, if a girl came up to him he was redder than she was and ten times more awkward. He never has been able to take a compliment or anything else. He’s always been a little awkward turtle but he learned how to handle himself a little better as we got older.”

Seeing his chance, Eren asked “Really? What exactly was he like back then? And, if I can ask, how did he get from there to captain as a junior?”

Knowing the curious glimmer in his eyes, Farlan scooched closer “Haha, he was a complete fucking wreck. The girls he dated were just trophies to hide just how much of a total dweeb he was. They fell over him for his ability and charisma on the field but had no idea they were getting a stammering, blushing dork who wore glasses and had braces.”

Eyes widening as he pictured Levi, recalling the old photos from his prom date, Eren couldn’t help but laugh “Ahaha!!! I’m sorry, I can’t. I saw his prom photos and that woman looked like a cast iron bitch. I never saw a retainer or braces though.”

“Clear liners after he was 16,” Farlan commented “did you really think he was _born_ with those perfect teeth? He also has a fake one if he never told you that, not like it’s noticeable at all. Got his left canine knocked out one year in high school which kinda helped the overcrowding issue he was having with his teeth in a roundabout, fucked up kinda way. He’s so small that he had to learn to take hits and fall so he wouldn’t hurt himself more. We admired him for all the extra work he put into the game and himself. Levi worked on plays, he stayed after for practice, he helped other people develop workouts and schedules; he was incredible. From that dorky little string bean to a guy who proved himself worthy of his title day in and day out, on the field or off. He showed everyone just how hard he was willing to push himself and everyone else for their goals.”

“Wow,” Eren replied softly before looking out to see Levi wiping the sweat from his brow with his elbow “he’s truly something spectacular.” When he snapped from his love laced gaze, he chuckled “But I’m losing my shit over the little dorky side of him. I’ve seen it and I love it. I know he’s book smart but he’s a little slow on the uptake when it comes to people.”

 _“No shit,”_ Farlan laughed with a smack to his back “which begs the question of how exactly you two wound up together. It still amazes me when I look at you two. The little dork and the sarcastic ass. I mean, Levi’s both but more so awkward.”

“Definitely both,” Eren agreed “but why’s it so hard to see when you know us both?”

Farlan’s brows raised as he clicked his teeth “Did you somehow forget that he hated you? Besides that he never really came to terms much with the ‘I like dick’ bit. You’re the first public show of it. He’s my best friend and I was there for him during that rough patch of his life, especially after coming out to his mom and Is, but he never truly sat down and thought about why he didn’t get along with women or find them…particularly _‘engaging’_ even if they were pretty and he was in a relationship with them. I always had a little feeling about him but I never wanted to say it aloud, you know? It’s not my place to guess about it.”

“No, you’re pretty spot on,” Eren offered “but he didn’t know either. I’m sure if you asked about it he’d tell you what he told me. Pretty sure the guy is gayer than Liberace but that was something he had to find out with me.”

“Well, if he’s happy and that’s true then I’m proud of him. I was just happy he’s happy, ya know? Levi isn’t really the touchy ty---”

Eren shook his head “Wrong.”

 _“Huh?”_ Farlan gaped.  
  
“Don’t tell him I told you any of this but especially not this one,” Eren whispered as he leaned to Farlan’s shoulder “but he’s actually a really touchy guy. He’s the one who really likes to snuggle the most. I can’t get him off me sometimes it’s like having a little octopus suctioned to you. Farlan, Levi is my everything and he’s changed from what you might know. He’s grown so much and we got together because I understand him and all his little idiosyncrasies. It’s really not that amazing when it comes down to it. I know what he loves and loathes, what makes him wrinkle his nose in disgust or cause the laugh lines around his mouth to crinkle before he smiles, and I know what puts that glimmer in his eyes when he really wants to be held but won’t say it or when he gets that devious smirk and wants to do more than lay with me. I don’t know much about his past but it doesn’t matter because the man I love is out there right now on that field. Who gives a rat’s ass about his past when he’s my _future?”_


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, welcome back! Just enjoy this little bit as it's now back on regular update schedule of every other week AKA twice a month. 
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

Blinking at the sheer power in the words Eren spoke, Farlan just smiled and nodded “Very well put, Eren. Listen, I know he’s been hiding something for a long time. More than his shoulder. Just promise me you’ll take care of him. He’s more than my best friend. He’s my brother too. Andrew can fight me for him haha.”

Noticing how Farlan attempted to brush off the emotion with humor, Eren sighed but agreed “Promise.”

“Good,” Farlan replied cheerily “then I’ll return your promise with some worthwhile information. So, there’s little drive in theater out in Jinae. He used to love going to it when we were kids. Another place you can take him is the roller rink down the road near his place. He’s only got fond memories of the place….even if he used to just wax the floor with his ass. Isabel loves skating so he and Kuchel used to take her even if Levi never truly learned how. He loves that place. Also, if you go to a movie avoid licorice of all kinds. He hates it and it bugs his teeth.”

“Thanks for the tips,” Eren grinned “I think I can plan something with all that in mind. I’ll have to look up that drive in.”

“Just ask Marco about it,” Farlan shrugged “it’s not too far from his parent’s place. In fact, it’s how we met Marco back in the day.”

“Damn, really? That’s pretty cool,” Eren mused before his voice dropped “but I need you to be honest with me about something. I need to know how much damage control I’m gonna need to do. Do they stand a chance against Stohess?”

Farlan sighed “Yeah, but not a _large_ one. You know them best and from what you’ve told us I think there’s too much of a power imbalance now that you’re not out there. Having to replace you is hard. Whatever happens though we’ll be proud because they played their hardest which is all we can ask. Just stay by his side and take him somewhere or do something sweet. If this goes south I guarantee he’ll need you.”

Eren nodded as he looked out to Levi “Don’t I know it.” As the conversation died off Eren couldn’t shake the feelings of doubt and guilt swirling in his gut. He knew that he was going to have to need a lot more than a roller rink and a drive in after the horrible things he was going to have to do. Deceiving even Farlan and not being able to hold true to the promise he just made was beginning to increase the turmoil twisting inside him. Thankfully, practice came to a standstill for a moment and Levi was sprinting over to the bench for a breath and some water. Watching him as he squeezed the bottle and doused himself with a bit of water, Eren’s eyes were focusing more on the water dripping off his face than the conversation Levi was having with Mike about his shoulder.

“What the shit?!” Eren shouted as Levi surprised him with a squirt of water.

Eren was wiping the ice cold water from his face when Levi grinned impishly “You looked like you needed to cool down. You were thinking too hard about god only knows what with that hole boring gaze you had on me.”

“Sorry,” Eren sighed as he flung off the excess water “so, what’s the verdict, Captain?”

Levi shrugged “We’ll manage. How are you doing?”

“Right as rain,” Eren smiled.

Brows knitting, lips falling in a frown, Levi leaned in and placed a hand at Eren’s jaw “Don’t lie to me, Eren…. _please.”_ Eren tensed when he heard that whisper and saw the forlorn expression on Levi’s face. He looked like a kicked puppy and that wasn’t something he could handle.

“My foot really hurts, my stomach is in knots, and I have something I really need to say but can’t manage,” Eren stated as he sighed and attempted to manage a smile that wasn’t as fake as the first.

“Why can’t you say?” Levi asked while searching his eyes as if he knew exactly what he wanted to say.

Eren placed a hand over Levi’s wrist and tugged him closer “It’s just not the right time. Break is over though so a kiss for luck.” Levi’s cheeks flushed and he knew for sure it wasn’t the October weather or his recent physical activity. Stealing a sweet, soft kiss from Levi, Eren reveled in the action before he heard the whispers behind him.

“Get your ass back on the field, Captain!” Erwin shouted over everyone further increasing his embarrassment. Mike’s wide eyes and half split smile at their demonstration had even Eren feeling a hint embarrassed but he wasn’t letting Levi out there without a kiss. Knowing that he wasn’t going to be able to stay after in the locker room, he didn’t have to go there anyway, Eren watched the following plays with a careful eye. Watching the team for any gaps in defense or offense, Eren kept a mental list of what Stohess would be able to blow through. Only when Mike asked what he was so intent on did he tell him what he’d been thinking.

After practice, Eren waited on the bench for Levi to come back out. What he hadn’t expected was Levi to be so quick about it. Eren was straddling the bench when Levi walked out and dropped his bag by Eren’s feet. Quite easily, Levi sat on the bench and pressed his back against Eren’s chest. Grabbing hold of him and wrapping around him, Eren held Levi so closely he could smell the soap on his skin and the shampoo off his hair. Surprisingly, Levi’s skin was cool to the touch. Thinking back to the beginning of the practice, Levi had always preferred cool showers so he wouldn’t overheat but this was like he wanted to be in and out before the water even warmed to an adequate temperature.

Without a word the two found their security in each other’s warmth. Eren didn’t much want to let him go at all and so he nuzzled his nose against Levi’s throat before pressing a series of kisses against his skin. At his gentle touch he felt Levi exhale a breath he’d been holding in contentment. If only he could have stayed that way for hours. Soaking in the warmth of Levi’s body flush against his own was one of the greater feelings that came with being Levi’s boyfriend. Just the small things were what he felt like he needed most and it felt like even Levi knew that he just wanted to hold him. Maybe Levi just wanted to be held. In the end of things it didn’t really matter which of them wanted it because it was what they both got.

“Do you have to work today?” Levi asked as he leaned his head back and looked up as best he could.

Eren placed a tender kiss to his temple “Yeah and I’m swamped with studying when I'm gonna be on break. Fall break is next week but that means midterms for classes are tomorrow and Friday.”

“All except Hanji,” Levi reminded him “since we did hers early. You won't have to go to her class until after break.”

“True but I won't get to see you,” Eren retorted quickly.

Levi sighed and placed a kiss at Eren’s jaw “I know that. It’s why I asked if you were busy. We don’t get enough time to see each other as it is.”

Reveling in the sweet kiss, Eren nodded slightly “I know. My day off is tomorrow since normally we’ve had most of our game days on Fridays.”

“Damn,” Levi cursed under his breath “well, you still have to come to practice you know.”

“Yeah, I know and I’ll be here everyday there’s practice. That’s time I get watch you all in command and sweaty,” Eren teased with a slight wiggle of his right brow.

Finally, for the first time in what felt like forever, Levi laughed “Haha! You’re so annoying. Why don’t you put your eyes to better use than following me around? There’s nothing really to stare at.”

Missing that sound, Eren smiled and ran a lone fingertip down Levi’s throat “If you were me, are you telling that you wouldn’t be watching me?”

Shivering at the ghosting touch, he shook his head “I didn’t say that. Just don’t watch only to stare.”

“Why else would I? I really enjoy my view of your ass from the bench,” Eren chuckled lowly.

Levi’s smile widened “Ah, yes, padding. I’ve been thankful for it many times.”

Rolling his eyes, Eren huffed “Oh please, it’s not _just_ padding and we both know it.”

“Whatever,” Levi replied as he jerked his head away “don’t you have work to get to? Get to it.”

“Yes, sir,” Eren snickered before getting to his feet. He wasn’t going to do anything else but before he could trot off to the car he felt Levi’s fingers around his wrist.

“Aren’t you _forgetting_ something?” He questioned with that devious glimmer twinkling brightly in his eyes.

Grinning, Eren bent over him and lifted his chin “Yeah, guess I am.” Connecting his lips to Levi’s, he could feel the smile on Levi’s face. It soon disappeared and their kiss became something heated and desperate. Each of them wanted to lose themselves in the momentary connection but there wasn’t time and it wasn’t the place. Tearing himself away from the kiss, Eren pulled back only to have his lips chased. Nipping Eren’s bottom lip, Levi tugged and rushed a hand through Eren’s hair before yanking him back. Something about the delectable desperation had Eren caving into Levi’s demand. Kisses so passionate as Levi chased him only made it harder to leave.

When he finally put some space between them, Eren placed a kiss to Levi’s forehead and took his leave with a smile and a wave. No words were needed for anything more. He’d watched Levi run his finger across his lip just before he headed off for the car and couldn’t help the clawing in his gut that said to skip work and spend all the time with Levi that he could. His brain was fortunately there to remind him that they had all of the time after practice the next afternoon so he could handle going to work then. At least then Nanaba would certainly keep his mind off drifting back to all the things he didn’t want to think of. Spending time with Levi was just going to hurt more in the long run and so he knew he needed to find an excuse not to even though he wanted nothing more in his life.

Nanaba seemed to be in a good mood so she was upbeat and moving around a good bit. She let him do what he wanted that do so he kept to office work and not having to deal with anyone. If he could stay more busy staring at the office files and returns and renewals then he’d be more than happy. By the end of his shift he’d only come out of the office once and he considered that a good night as Nanaba was on her unknown cup of coffee and still had a cheshire’s smile on her face. He knew better than to ask why so he gathered up his things, thanked her for the good day, and then headed home where he’d drown in his studies. Studying for exams wasn’t fun but it was something that needed to be done.

Mikasa helped him study for a couple of hours and so he returned the favor before they ate. Dinner was late but Eren was determined to get to bed earlier. He sent Levi a goodnight text and then let sleep take him as early as it would. Lying in bed for a bit was annoying but eventually sleep came a little before midnight. It was a good enough amount of sleep compared to what Levi was having to work on while taking his exams. Though he tried to think of other things it seemed that Levi always came to mind and his wellbeing. He was so far gone he might as well had put his foot on the gas and raced towards finish.

In the morning, Eren was once again awakened by the cacophonous beeping of his alarm. Dragging himself out of bed to shower and get dressed, Eren languidly moved around his room until he was awake enough to begin his day. Already the scent of coffee and breakfast was permeating the air causing him to hurry through his shower so he could get to breakfast before exams. Mikasa already had a plate waiting for him when he got to the kitchen which made things that much easier on him. The only thing he didn’t like hearing before the gruelling task of midterms throughout the day, was that their mother would be arriving soon.

Due to all of his classes holding exams, Eren wound up getting out of classes early allowing him to study for the next exam. Out of everything, however, the only thing he worried about was practice. At practice he was once again on the bench but that allowed him to watch every motion closer. Almost immediately he could see that Levi was either holding onto the ball too long or releasing too soon. Just seeing the pull of Levi’s shoulder and the falter of his judgement gave Eren the idea that Levi was probably in pain. He wasn’t normally so careless but it wasn’t like that many people could see the little clues he exhibited. Just watching Levi in pain set his features creasing with concern.

Levi wasn’t the only problem on the field either. Runners were too slow out of the gate and they shouldn’t have been depending on the same runners to run the ball and the same to fake. It was as easily readable as a book written for four year olds. Though they couldn’t depend on a new, untested runner at each play they still needed to change things up a bit. Noticing so many things made it frustrating to watch. Targets were already painted on their backs and these plays were making it bolder and brighter. As he felt like he should be able to do something he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked over to see Farlan with the same expression. He saw it too.

At least he supposed he wasn’t the only one sitting there who wished they could do more. The look on Farlan’s face said everything he wanted too as well. Together, along with some other players, they’d have to sit there in silence while watching the scene unfold. Mike was the one jotting down what he saw and handing it to Erwin who likely was telling them what to correct, but had he seen Levi’s pain? Was he the only one who’d seen Levi extend his arm only to pull it back before releasing so he didn’t do more damage than necessary? It was difficult to watch but he knew it was something Levi did fairly often. Tough as nails didn’t even begin to describe Levi so he knew he could handle it but it didn’t mean that he should have had to.

Erwin gave the call to end practice and so Eren waited on Levi to get out of the locker room. On Levi’s face was a prevalent frown as he walked out to the bench. Something was wrong but maybe that was a good thing.

“Hey,” Levi called before perking up a bit. “You seemed really busy watching practice today even though most of us weren’t on plays.”

“Conditioning is still a part of practice,” Eren reminded him with the tone Levi had used on everyone “but, yeah, I was busy watching. You can’t keep throwing to the same runners. I understand we can’t risk it with pulling in third string but there’s a huge problem.”

“You aren’t telling me anything I don’t already know,” Levi sighed before adding “but there’s not much we can do with two of our best runners benched. Ymir, Armin, Marco, and Jean, can only do so much by themselves. Using them on nearly every play means they’re gonna take hard hits out of the gate and their speed isn’t even up to par to get them out of it. I think we’re all just stressing too much.”

Eren placed a comforting hand on his shoulder “You’re doing the best you can, I know that, but while you’re doing the best you can please take it easy on your shoulder too.”

A bit taken back, Levi’s eyes widened before he smiled “Should have known you’d seen it. I promise that I’ll take care of it but, speaking of things that have to be taken care of, I have some errands to run before I go to work today. I know it’s your day off so study and take it easy, okay?”

With a kiss planted softly on his lips, Eren nodded “Yeah, I promise. I’ve got some stuff to do back home myself. Have a good day, Levi.” Both parted their separate ways when Eren recalled the one thing he had to get ready for. His mother was coming up for the game and she’d been really looking forward to watching him face off against the Spartans. How cruel that he’d even managed to rob his mother of something from that stupid fucking blackmail. She wouldn’t get to watch him play and wipe the grass with his ex, whom she was more than familiar with.

On his way home it was all that he could think of, this piece of shit was ruining more than he ever thought likely. His mother loved sweets so the least he could do when he told her about not being able to play was ply her with something sweet. At least she could enjoy the time she had with them and Eren could watch the game with her later in the night. Surprisingly, his mother loved watching football with him and he supposed that always contributed to his love of the sport. The least he could do was stop by a good bakery and grab her something before he got home.

Getting home a little later than normal, he’d hoped it wouldn’t hinder the time he had to clean before his mom got there. Knowing how his mother loved to clean anything, anywhere, anytime he wanted to make sure he got to it before she did. It didn’t even matter if there was barely anything to clean she’d still do it. As far as he was concerned she came over to have a good time not to clean everything they owned. Unfortunately, when he got up to the apartment he heard noises inside and became immediately suspicious. Once he unlocked the door there was the sound of scurrying steps.

Pushing the door open, he found his mother sitting on the sofa with a grin. There was something off there and the scent of cleaning products in the air made him sigh. He walked in and shut the door behind him while giving his mother a look of pure disappointment.

“Really, mom, you let yourself in to clean our kitchen?” Eren sighed while sitting down his bags.

She shrugged “You know I like to clean. Besides, it doesn’t look like you’ve been doing too much of it anyhow.”

“Excuse me and my three broken toes for affecting my mobility, ma,” Eren responded with sarcasm as he took a seat on the sofa.

Her caramel eyes widened **“EREN GABRIEL JAEGER!!”**

Cringing, Eren withstood her squeezing hug “Calm down, ma, I’m fine. I’m surprised Mikasa didn’t tell you about it.”

“She said you had something important to tell me but I didn’t think you’d hurt yourself! I thought you failed an exam or something! You can’t play on that can you?” Carla asked finally, her brows knit in concern.

Eren shook his head “No, I can’t. I’m sorry. I know you came out to see me play but I can’t. The team has it covered though. I have a lot of faith in everyone but especially our QB.” Unconsciously, Eren’s smile widened as he thought of Levi. Part of him wondered if he should bring up Levi then since Mikasa would be home in a couple of hours. He could finally tell everyone at once that he was dating someone though he was pretty sure Mikasa had heard all the rumors anyway. Labs kept Mikasa out late at times so he could at least have that time to come up with a way to say it.

Hand on his cheek, Carla nodded “It’s okay, honey. I hear you’re doing pretty well on the team so far. Have things changed since you told me about summer?”

“You could say that,” Eren chuckled, remembering just what he’d said to her about everyone on the team back then. “Now, I’m gonna set my shit down---”

“Mouth,” Carla reminded him with a smile.

“Stuff,” Eren rolled his eyes as he continued “in my bedroom and then I’ll be back. The game is gonna start in a few so feel free to go ahead and turn on the television.” She ruffled his hair a bit, causing him to grimace, before letting him go to his bedroom. While he was gone she took the time to finish up her cleaning of the kitchen and then turned the pre-game on the television while she moved elsewhere. Tidying up the front room was easy enough but then she found the treats Eren had gotten for her.

Just as she got settled on the sofa with her mini eclair, Eren was coming back downstairs but took a detour to the restroom. Hearing the door shut wasn’t what took her off guard, it was the knock at the front door that had her concerned. For a moment, she wondered if she’d ever even heard it. After the second time, she was absolutely sure and got up to check. When she pulled open the door, however, she was met with a rather curious sight. Standing in front of her was a young man with pale skin and dark hair who had yet to look at her.

“Hey, so I brought beer, pizza, and myse-----You’re **not** Eren. Do I have the---”

Before the boy could say anything else she snickered behind her hand and called for Eren “ _Oh, honeyyyy!!!_ You’ve got a---”

“Boyfriend, ma, yeah, I do.” Eren grinned as he stared at the horror on Levi’s face. “C’mon on in Levi. Make yourself at home.”


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! I've posted a fic update for all things on tumblr if you're curious about things. I will be participating in both the Ereri Secret Santa and the JeanMarco Gift Exchange this year! I'm excited and I hope some of you will be joining me! I have more chapters left than there are weeks in the year so I'll likely finish this story up in April for it's second anniversary. I know...I was hoping to have it finished too but things took some turns, the plot developed a bit harder, and things changed. Now, to the story, I know you were all interested to see this interaction so away we go!!
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

As Eren ushered him inside, he could clearly see the color of Levi’s eyes as they enlarged. Owlishly staring, Levi walked inside and allowed Eren to grab the pizza box from his hands. Eren sat the box on the coffee table and gestured for Levi to sit the beer down as well while he grabbed some plates from the kitchen. Watching him awkwardly sit on the edge of the sofa was giving him a bit of a laugh. He’d definitely not expected his visit and it was clear that Levi himself was in the middle of something he too had not expected. 

Carla was smirking as Eren came back to the sofa  _ “Sooo?” _

Eren chuckled and looked to Levi “Okay, first things first. Levi Ackerman, this is my mother. Carla Jaeger, my boyfriend Levi Ackerman.”

Reaching across to Carla, Levi extended a hand with a warm smile “Pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Jaeger.”

Shaking his hand, she grinned “Oh, aren’t you polite? Already better than the last and better looking too, Eren, and  please, call me Carla, dear. I feel like you’re familiar.”

Eren rubbed the back of his neck “Uh, well, that’s because Levi is also my captain and the quarterback of the team.”

“Ohhh,” she beamed as she turned towards her son “so  _ he’s _ the QB you have so much faith in, huh? I thought you said the captain was horrid little gremlin who tortured you.”

_ “Gremlin?”  _ Levi blinked as he turned to Eren with a cruel smile. “Oh, mark my words you’re going to  _ pay  _ for that one, Jaeger. The second that boot comes off your ass is mine on the field. Suicides until you puke.”

As Levi narrowed his eyes, Eren scowled towards his mother “Do see what you’ve done?!”

Carla’s shoulders shook softly as she laughed “Haha, you said it first to be fair. Now, did you not learn your lesson with the first field relations?”

“Levi isn’t Brandon,” Eren spoke seriously. “He’s far from it. He may talk rough but he’s actually pretty soft, kinda like a cuddly little porcupine.” 

“I absolutely fucking _ hate  _ you,” Levi huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest. 

Leaning over to Levi, Carla shrugged “I know, he can be such a little shit sometimes, huh?”

“Ma!” Eren pouted as he looked over to her with surprise. 

“Oh, I’m  _ sure  _ he knows. How long have you two been together anyway?” She asked, with her glance turned back to Eren.

Answering, Eren couldn’t meet her gaze directly knowing how long they’d kept it a secret “About two and a half months. Maybe a little more.”

Levi jumped in with his own remark “But, let me assure you, that was because of me not him. I was a little worried on how the team would see me holding a secret from them but also scared of what would happen to our teamwork if our relationship fell through.”

Nodding, Carla shifted to Levi “I understand. A secret relationship until you were sure it was okay. There’s not fault in that kind of thinking. So, how’d you go from gremlin to lover, hmm? I smell a story!”

Chuckling, Levi looked over to Eren with a smile “It was a series of fortunately unfortunate event and by that I mean he just pestered me until I gave in.”

“Bullshit,” Eren remarked before stiffening under his mother’s gaze.

“Then what would you call showing up to where I work every weekend, being forced to be your lab partner, your summer training partner, and having to deal with learning to work with you after Farlan broke his ankle? You were a  _ plague _ . I do recall you also being really weird and kissing me after that first night at the club,” Levi rattled off with his factual tone.

Eren smirked impishly “And I recall you _ breaking  _ after that kiss too. Like the little robot who finally discovered he had feelings all along. You can’t call me a plague anymore, you know.”

“Whatever,” Levi sighed “and some days you are so, yes, I can. Some days you’re a plague and others you’re a cure to what ails me.”

“Good thing you like dangerous odds,” Eren offered with a nudge of his elbow “‘cause last I remember I haven’t had _any_ complaints.”

Carla snickered “Boys, if you’re going to have a lover’s quarrel let’s do it over the game and some beer. Eren, hand me one please. Levi, dear, I take it you’re legal?”

“Yes ma’am,” Levi chuckled as he grabbed a beer for Carla and popped the top for her. “Here you go.” 

Taking the long-necked bottle from him, she grinned and flipped open the pizza box “Good! You and I can drink most of them as we watch the game. Eren and the medication he should be on for his foot won’t mix well with more than one of these.”

Eren sighed as he grabbed a beer for himself “I’m not on any, ma. I’ll be fine.” She nodded and Eren pulled Levi closer to him as the game began to start. At first Levi seemed a bit apprehensive but Eren found himself needing the comfort that came with his touch. Arm draped around Levi’s shoulder, Eren allowed himself the small joy. Telling his mother about Levi felt incredible and she seemed to like him too. Knowing she approved made his chest lighter in lieu of all the things happening to him. Just as he was thinking more on it, Levi leaned into him and snuggled against his chest.

“Hey, babe,” Eren whispered into Levi’s ear “aren’t you supposed to be going to work?”

Levi smiled as his cheeks flushed softly “I took the night off. Sue me.”

“Never thought I’d hear that one,” Eren replied before squeezing him tighter “but I’m glad you did. Thanks for coming over.” 

As Eren planted a kiss on his temple, Levi squirmed “Hey, easy on that. You don’t have to thank me, Eren. I just wanted to spend some time together.”

“God,” Eren whispered “sometimes you’re  _ really  _ cute.”

“Didn’t mean to interrupt though,” Levi responded, ignoring Eren’s comment.

Eren snickered “It’s fine; you didn’t really interrupt anything. She’s had plans of coming up this weekend for the game.”

“Sucks she won’t get to watch you play,” Levi replied as he looked up to Eren “Does she know about everything?”

He nodded “Yeah, my mom knows everything. I about bet she’s listening to us right now, huh, ma?”

“Always,” Carla piped up from across the sectional.

Levi shrunk at the answer “Well….guess it’s a good thing I didn’t say anything bad.”

“Wouldn’t be the worst thing I’ve heard  _ or _ seen, honey,” Carla offered with a wink.

“Oh, Eren,” Levi sighed “you’re not very discreet are you?”

All he could do was shrug “I wasn’t when I was younger, no. These days it’s nice to have my own space.”

Confused, Levi asked “But don’t you live with your sister?” When Eren nodded, Levi sighed “Oh boy. That’s gonna be a  _ fun  _ one.”

It was then Eren’s turn to be confused “Huh? Why do you say that?”

“Pretty sure she hates my guts,” Levi answered before continuing “especially since I called you a fucking liar to her face.”

**“You what?!”** Eren asked with wide eyes at why Levi would say such a thing.

“During summer training camp, you know, it was payback for hitting on my sister. I called out your attitude and we went toe-to-toe for a minute. I left her with the ultimatum that either she get things through your thick ass skull or I promised that if I had to you’d never set foot on the grass,” Levi explained carefully.

Carla looked at him and sat her beer on the table “Don’t take it personally, dear. She doesn’t like anyone on the surface. Her emotions are beneath but I’m sure she doesn’t hate you. She’s just protective of Eren….which begs the question of  _ why _ you were behaving like that, Eren.”

Swallowing hard, Eren attempted to answer but Levi did so for him “He just puffed out his chest and tried to be Brandon McNabe.”

**_“Boy….”_ ** Carla drawled as she turned a nearly furious gaze on her son.

“He had a decent reason just he went about it all wrong. It didn’t last long either but that was during his ‘I think Captain Levi is an angry little midget’ phase,” Levi explained.

“Armin was the one who truly helped,” Eren admitted again “and you’re still a small, angry---”

Carla cut in before he could finish “I want you to think  _ real _ hard about your next words, ‘cause he looks pissed, Erebear.” Without fail, Levi’s eyes rounded in surprise and a fit of laughter erupted from him. That laugh that made his breathing stunt between laughs was something Eren had only seen once and he loved it….when it wasn’t directed at him at least. Embarrassment flooded his system and he suddenly found it hard to hang onto Levi’s shaking shoulders. He was laughing so damn hard Eren had to grab his beer just to make sure he didn’t spill it. 

When Levi caught his breath, he grinned toothily “That’s the best thing I’ve  _ ever  _ heard!!  **Erebear** ….ahaha!  _ I can’t!” _

Levi was busy busting a gut while Eren pouted “Hush. I bet your mom had some awful nicknames she called you too!”

Perking up, Carla looked to Levi “Oh, what’s your mother like? I’ll bet she’s a wonderful woman to have raised such a fine young man. Does she live close?” Instantly, Eren’s eyes blew wide and Levi’s laughter ceased immediately. The room was plunged into a darkened silence where Carla began to sense that she shouldn’t have asked that question. Levi, however, took a deep breath and began to unbutton the first couple of buttons on his shirt. Tugging down the material to the tattoo on his chest, Levi managed a gentle smile back to Carla.

Fingertip on his heart, Levi spoke softly “She lives right here, at least that’s what I believe. Mrs.---Carla, my mother died a couple years ago when I was a freshman.” Absolutely mortified, Carla rose to her feet and sat next to Levi before wrapping him in her, nearly suffocating, embrace. Eren was a bit bewildered by the spectacle but even more so by what his mother had said afterwards.

“You’re such a strong young man,” she softly responded before kissing his forehead “and I guess that means I’ll be looking out for you, for her. As long as you’re with my son, you’re mine too, Levi.”

Shocked and unsure of how to respond, Levi blinked “I---I….thank you. It seems that Eren at least inherited one thing from you aside from your ability to make me near speechless: you’re both incredibly compassionate. Eren is inherently sweet and it seems that one was learned through observing.”

“He better be,” Carla replied with a glare towards Eren before looking back to Levi “if he _ ever _ does  _ anything  _ untoward to you, then you’ll just have to call me. We’ll handle it.”

Levi couldn’t help but laugh “Haha, okay, that sounds good to me. Eren already has my little sister’s number for I suspect the same reason….either that or to give her dirt on me. I’m not really sure if it isn’t both.”

“I can do that too,” she grinned mischievously “I have so many albums of baby pictures you could see a new one everyday and it would still take over a year to see them all!” Her devious smile faded as she looked between the two of them “Now, I’ve got a hankering for something sweet after all that grease. I’m gonna run down the street and grab me something sweet. You boys want anything?” 

“Nah, ma, I’m good,” Eren replied as he shook his head, knowing exactly what she was up to.

Levi smiled and did the same “No, thank you, I’m alright.” Carla gave them a nod as she got to her feet and grabbed her purse before she headed swiftly out the door. Eren began to laugh before he placed his empty beer bottle on the table and drug Levi flush against his chest.

_ “God, _ I love my mom,” Eren exhaled as he snuggled closer to Levi. At that point, he was pretty sure Levi had exactly what he needed. Seeking comfort by being so close to him was something he was sure that would help. Any type of physical contact helped soothe him when it came to Levi. 

Slipping his arms around Eren’s neck and dragging him back to the sofa, Levi laid out on his back and grinned “Yeah, she’s a pretty great woman. I see where you get your better qualities.” Before Levi could say anything else, Eren met him the rest of the way and captured his lips. The taste of Levi on his tongue had his heart racing. Feeling Levi beneath him, feeling him crave the connection just as badly only pushed his heart until his pulse felt dangerously tachycardic. He didn’t care. Who in the hell could have cared about anything aside from Levi in that moment? His actions were almost desperate as he clung to him, hands on his chest and clenched in his shirt.

It felt wrong to want him as badly as he did but nothing felt more right than being with him. Knowing the things he did only made it worse but he couldn’t help the urge to indulge and gorge himself on Levi’s taste and warmth. When he disconnected from the pant inducing kiss, Eren’s phone vibrated on the coffee table. Reaching over, he slid the screen only to laugh.

**_From: Mom  
_ ** **_To: Eren_ **

_ You’ve got 15 minutes, kiddo, so do what you want with him. _

Beginning to wonder just what kind of relationship he and his mother had, Eren laughed and placed his phone back to the table. Getting off the sofa, he held a hand out to Levi and waited for him to take the hint. Without saying a word, Levi’s hand fell to his and so he led Levi to his bedroom. He expected to be able to catch his breath but Levi had other plans by way of slamming him against the wall once inside his bedroom. Lips feverishly seeking Eren’s, Levi was ravenous as he went immediately for a kiss that stole Eren’s breath. He loved him when he got aggressive but that also led him to wonder just what had gotten into him.

Stopping only to breathe, Eren put a hand on Levi’s cheek and panted “Damn, boy, slow down for a minute. We’ve only got 15 minutes.”

“Really,” Levi replied with a hand on his hip “are you telling me you can’t do anything in 15 minutes?”

“Fuck,” Eren groaned before searching his eyes “when did you get like this, Levi?”Levi then stepped back and looked to Eren with an emotion he never wanted to see reflected in them: loneliness.

“When you can’t even hold my gaze for more than a few seconds, you won’t do more than kiss me, even then it’s like prying a tooth, and you’re acting standoffish. I don’t know what’s going on with you but I can’t stand it. I want--” he took a breath and stepped back to him, placing a hand on his jaw “--I want to do more than kiss you once a day. It’s sad that sometimes we don’t even get that. Is it wrong of me to want more from you than I get? Am I acting like a spoilt child?” Great. Now he felt even more like shit and he had been pretty sure that was impossible. Levi’s pain was heard in the barely audible, quaking whisper of his voice, amplifying Eren’s negative emotion. Just the little things he’d done to distance himself had already begun to hurt them both. 

“You’re not being childish,” Eren replied.

Levi shook his head “It’s only been a couple of days but I can’t help feeling like something is off, like something got shaken loose since Brandon.”

Responding firmly, Eren held his gaze “No, it hasn’t. I’m just fine but it wasn’t easy to handle that as peacefully as I did. I’ve been a little out of it from all the studying and exams. I’m not exactly the type who doesn’t have to crack a book at all to get an A….unlike _ some _ people.”

Faintly providing a smile, Levi huffed “I sense your judgment and I reject it. It’s just how I am. I look over the material once or twice. If you’re so stressed, though, why don’t you take your own advice?” Voice silkening as he moved closer, Levi pressed a kiss to his throat and purred  _ “And relax.”  _ Eren’s mind glazed when those words were uttered so sensually against his skin. Catching the drift Levi was construing, Eren allowed Levi to pull him over to the bed before slinging him down atop it. As Levi was kissing down his throat, Eren began to pop the buttons on his shirt while wondering when he got so sexual. Maybe he did it or maybe it was always there and he just sparked it. No matter, Levi was in his lap hell bent on taking something and giving it. That was all he cared about.

Though he liked Levi in his lap, he knew he couldn’t take anything from Levi without feeling more guilt than what already crushed him. This was going to have to be purely for him but there wasn’t much time. Flipping Levi onto his back was fairly easy even with the boot on his foot. Levi was just letting him do it, however, and that much he knew. Lavishing him in gentle kisses as he skimmed his fingers up his stomach already had him shaking. Apparently Levi had been craving his touch immensely.

Biting at the skin of his throat, Eren spoke huskily “I wanna relax by showing you a good time. Will you let me touch you, Levi?”

_“Please do,”_ came the whimpered response as Levi’s back arched from the pinch of his skin. Fiery tongue casting dull sparks over his skin, Eren marked down his throat and languidly made his way down Levi’s chest, popping buttons as he went. When the entirety of Levi’s upper torso was bared to him he made sure to heavily mark his path before tugging the button of his jeans in his teeth. He wished he could do more than the only option in his mind. Before he could give into the embers burning in their chests he needed to grab something. Reaching over to his nightstand he fumbled around in the top drawer before dropping a bottle of hybrid lubricant on the bed. Levi looked up to him with a dazed smile and it required all of his composure to restrain himself.

“I’m sorry it can’t be more than this,” Eren cooed against his skin “but look at you. You’re so beautiful; You know that, don’t you? So beautiful, so understanding, so impatient, but so  _ perfect.” _ Levi gasped as the words were partnered with the scrape of Eren’s teeth against his hip. A hand pushed it’s way down Levi’s stomach and into his jeans, rousing him as Eren’s mouth worked against the more erogenous zones of his body. Feeling Levi’s skin prick and his body quiver at his barest touches welled up a desire in him as it did Levi. Being so close to him as he touched him reminded him of one thing he’d always wanted to do.

Yanking down Levi’s boxers with his jeans to his upper thighs, Eren moved to loom over him with one knee between his thighs. Hovering atop him, Eren poured some of the Silk lubricant into his palm before reaching between them to secure the hand to Levi’s cock. Levi’s arms wrapped around his neck dragging him down to his lips as the actions increased. Twining his tongue with Levi’s in their body lighting kiss, Eren sought to hear his bird sing. Hearing Levi’s voice when they were together was at the top of his favorite sounds and he wanted to make him so weak that he’d sing for him.

Retracting from the kiss, his free hand rested on Levi’s jaw as he looked down on him biting his lip “Look at me, Levi.” Meeting his darkened gaze, Levi searched his eyes and failed to restrain a moan. Sounds wished to tear from his throat as Eren flicked his wrist. His hips thrust up to Eren’s rhythm and he loved more than anything getting to be so close to him so he could kiss him and feel the heat of his breath rush over him. It was the little things Levi found the most joy in but Eren’s main actions were far from displeasing. 

Eren made sure that when Levi wasn’t kissing him he was staring up at him. It was something he could possibly only ever do with someone he loved. Sex at times was embarrassing, but it had it’s moments where it was no longer serious, it could be fun and playful, with moments of “did I turn off the stove?” or whatever else. This wasn’t even near that and yet the smile on his face was far from fading as he held Levi’s gaze and let out a small laugh. He just loved him more than anything. Afterwards, he kissed the tip of his nose, his temple, his forehead, and smothered him in all the affection he could muster. Levi laughed a time or two as well as Eren’s playfulness got to him. It felt so liberating to have absolutely no inhibitions with him.

Levi could act as he pleased without any fear of how Eren would react and so he did. Rocking his hips harder into the slick palm on his skin, Levi urged his motions faster as he nuzzled into Eren’s neck. It didn’t take much longer before he was climaxing with Eren’s name a hoarse litany in his ear. That had been more than enough for Levi to gather that they weren’t as far apart as he initially thought. Eren kissed him again and again before tearing himself away to grab a damp wash cloth for him. After cleaning up, Levi snuggled against him in his bed pouting as he met Eren’s line of sight.

“What?” Eren asked. “Don’t pout at me, please.”

_ “You,”  _ Levi sighed “what about you?”

Eren’s fingertips danced down his spine “Hmm, afraid I’ll have to take a rain check. My mom will be back soon.”

“She’s pretty amazing to do this for us,” Levi commented with a shiver as he nestled closer.

“My mom is pretty nice,” Eren offered before continuing “unless it’s to me or Mikasa. She’s savage when it comes to her kids.”

Levi snickered as he lay his cheek on Eren’s chest “I could tell. I thought you were just gonna have a heart attack when she asked about my mom.”

“I didn’t know how to act or how you would,” he explained. 

“That’s alright,” Levi said before his smile faded “so do we have to get back to the den?”

Eren stretched out and shook his head “Nope.” Turning over on his side, propping himself up with an elbow, Eren caressed Levi’s cheek with the back of his fingers “We can lay here all night if you want. Why don’t you stay over?”


	43. Chapter 43

Obviously, Levi was stunned by the sudden invitation as his eyes widened “Oh, uh, I’d have to leave pretty early to shower and get dressed before class.

“Doesn’t matter,” Eren replied seriously, a hint of desperation in his words “stay with me?”

“Sure,” Levi grinned as the lines around his mouth creased and those at his eyes crinkled. “Best day off yet.”

“Not yet,” Eren smirked “but maybe later we can make it that way.”

Intrigued, Levi’s grin only widened “Promise? That was enough for me but I know it’s not for you.”

“Guess that’ll depend on how quiet you can be,” Eren teased as the pad of his thumb fell over Levi’s lip.

Pursing his lips to kiss Eren’s thumb, Levi winked “Mmm, guess we’ll have to find out. I’m not so good at holding back.”

“Who are you telling?” Eren chuckled “But I enjoy that part of you too. C’mon, we actually should get back down there.” As he rolled out of bed, adjusting his clothes afterwards, he extended a hand out to Levi. Taking it, Levi placed his hand in Eren’s and laced their fingers together before walking down to the kitchen. While Eren was grabbing himself a drink, Levi jumped up to sit on the counter. Seeing the sight as he turned around, Eren walked over to him and slipped his arms around Levi’s hips while Levi ran his fingers through Eren’s hair. It was something they both enjoyed as Eren got to be flush to him, indulging in his scent, and Levi got to play with his hair. 

Unfortunately, they weren’t alone any longer. The door pushed open with the chatter of Carla and it seemed that she wasn’t alone. Mikasa trailed behind her with a bag in her hand. Almost immediately they were both staring at their spectacle in the kitchen. Carla made a comment to Mikasa that neither of them could hear from their position but they pushed it from their minds and untangled.

“So, what’s the score, boys?” Carla asked as she sat a tub of ice cream on the counter.

Eren shrugged “Dunno. Wasn’t down here to watch it.” Before Levi could smack him, he turned to Mikasa “Oh, and Mikasa this is Levi Ackerman.”

“I know who he is,” Mikasa replied with a slight snarl of her lip “we’ve met.”

“Not as Eren’s boyfriend we haven’t,” Levi clarified “only as his captain.”

“Oh?” She asked before her voice acquired a slight venom “I thought Eren was a narcissistic, egotistical ball hog with bad manners.”

Cutting in, Eren sighed “I was. I had my reasons for acting that way. When you two met we didn’t get along and that was my fault.”

Levi sighed “It wasn’t all your fault but he’s admitting what I told you. I wasn’t saying what I did to insult you, only so that you could change something.”

Mikasa nodded curtly “I see. Eren, you’re stupid….but if you’re happy then so am I. Armin seems to think highly of you, Levi.”

“He does, hell, we all do. He’s got a third grade AC joint separation and still manages to outshine other quarterbacks on the field,” Eren bragged as he looked over to Levi.

Carla immediately walked over to Levi and put a hand on her hip “You what?! Are you stupid?!” Reaching out, she drug Levi to his feet and began to prod away at his shoulder, no matter his wincing at the pain of her pointed fingers in his muscle. Horrified, Eren watched on as Levi made no move to stop her only to endure her poking and prodding. With a sigh, Carla looked at him shaking her head “Damn. You’re gonna tear this thing to shreds all for a game.”

Turning back to face her, Levi stood proud with his chin high “It’s not just a game, Carla. It’s so much more than that. I honestly don’t care if I destroy it so long as I can get my players to the place they deserve. I promised them the Rose Bowl and I’ll be damned if they don’t get it.”

At the fire burning in his eyes, Carla looked back to Eren “Determined, passionate, fierce, stronger than nails, pretty,….I get it, Eren, I do. If you need anything, Levi, you’re free to come by the clinic.”

“Thank you, Carla,” Levi responded with a smile.

“Now then,” she grinned “anyone want ice cream?”

Eren peeked over her shoulder “Depends. Whatcha got?”

Mikasa snickered as she grabbed some bowls and spoons “Nothing you’ll eat. Red Velvet.”

Almost instantly, Eren grimaced as his mother began to dig in “You’re gonna give yourself a sugar coma, ma.”

“Levi?” Carla asked as she offered out a bowl.

“Maybe a little,” Levi shrugged as he took the bowl and followed everyone as they moved back to the sectional in the front room. Eren couldn’t believe how well Levi was fitting in with his family and how his mother had taken to him in a flash. Something about that gave him hope that maybe they could withstand the trials ahead of them. A stupid smile broke out on his face as Levi was eating small bits of ice cream, licking it off the tip of his spoon like a kitten. It was too adorable not to watch so when Levi wasn’t looking Eren swooped down and kissed the corner of his mouth after stealing the little bite on his spoon. 

When Levi froze, Eren grinned “What?”

“I thought you didn’t like it,” Levi stated as he looked over to see Carla and Mikasa too busy staring at the television to pay them any attention.

“Tastes better off you,” Eren snickered before tugging him close. Levi allowed it and returned his focus to the game as Carla began to shout at the referee for failing to flag the play. He could see Levi loosening up a bit and that made him swoon a little bit. Actually looking like he was having fun made Eren more than a little happy that he’d asked him to stay. Maybe sleeping with him curled up on him would help erase some of the dark thoughts swirling through his mind. 

When the game finished Levi excused himself with the need to shower. Eren told him where his clothes were and told him to use his shower. He’d watched him go and couldn’t help but wonder if that would be the last time he’d be so happy watching Levi leave. A bitter smile crept into his features and he found himself hoping that Levi hurried. He needed to drown his woes in something and if that something was Levi he felt like things would go a whole lot smoother. Eren turned to follow Levi’s lead and go up to bed as it was beginning to get late and they both had to be up early.

Before he could go upstairs, Carla dragged him outside the apartment smacking the back of his head “What the hell are you on about, Eren? You look at him with this forlorn expression. What’d you do to him?”

Jerking back, Eren rolled his eyes “What are you talking about?” 

“Look at this,” Carla demanded as she pulled out her phone “do you see the way he looks at you?” Reflected on her phone screen was a photo she must had taken during the game. Neither Levi nor himself had noticed it but Levi was staring up at him as he watched the game. Such a beautiful, bright smile was alight on his face and his eyes were so gentle. Levi was looking at him as if he were the most valuable thing on the planet. 

Then, her finger swiped the screen and showed the photo that she took of Eren when he was looking down at Levi. His brows were knit and he looked more than miserable. He’d felt like Levi was going to slip through his fingers at anytime and he just didn’t want to have to face that. If he looked so pained when he stared at Levi it was because of everything he knew, everything he was hiding, that Levi didn’t know a single thing about. Levi had no idea that the fate of his college career and so many other people’s livelihoods hung on his shoulders.

“What happened?” Carla asked, dragging him back.

“I can’t….mom….I just _can’t_ say,” Eren admitted before walking back into the apartment where Levi was just walking out in his shirt and a pair of his shorts that dwarfed him. His t-shirt fit a bit well though was a little long on him and he was pretty sure the basketball shorts triple knotted at his hips still weren’t very secure. It gave him a bit of a laugh but seeing Levi dressed in his clothes sped up his heart and he had to force himself to not get bothered at the sight. Walking up to him, as if he knew, Levi slung his arms around his neck and placed a kiss on his cheek.

“C’mon,” he urged as he gestured towards his room “let’s go to bed. You’ve got class.”

Eren nodded and looked to his mother “Okay, we’re going to bed then, ma. I’ll see you maybe when I get up if not then I’ll see you after practice.”

She nodded “Okay, goodnight, boys. Sleep tight.” Both gave her a nod and then made for Eren’s bedroom. Once inside, Levi slipped out of the too big basketball shorts then crawled beneath Eren’s blankets. Eren watched him as he stripped down to nothing but his boxers. Just watching him get comfortable almost immediately said something about how far he’d come from his inability to even touch him, now he was just throwing off clothes and getting comfortable in Eren’s bed. It was a marvel. 

Joining him in the bed, Eren climbed in and then noticed that he had a text. Looking over at his phone, he decided to grab it and see what was sent to him. Much to his surprise his mother had sent him a text but what really got to him was the photo that she’d decided to send with it: the photo she’d taken of Levi.

**_From: Mom  
_ ** **_To: Eren  
_ ** _ Don’t screw this up, Eren, I like this one. Now that boy is looking at you like he loves you, like you’re the only one to mean anything to him, so don’t prove him wrong. Get some sleep. I love you. _

After reading over her words, Eren sighed and placed his phone screen down on the nightstand. Covering his mouth after a yawn, or several, Levi decided it was best to just wiggle and squirm his way into Eren’s embrace. Sleeping like that was more meaningful than anything else they could have done and it was exactly what Eren both wanted and needed. For a bit he just wanted to watch Levi, running his fingers through his hair as he fell asleep cuddled against him. Hearing the rhythmic breath, feeling the steady rise and fall of his chest, and seeing the flutter of his eyes knowing he was deep in sleep finally allowed Eren to close his own eyes.

When the morning came, Eren awoke to no alarm and instead it seemed he woke on his own to a sight unlike any other. It wasn’t the first time he’d woken up to Levi but each time felt like the best. His normally perfected appearance was a mess, he drooled a little, and he snored but that was his. That was his Levi and he loved every second of it. He only wished it didn’t have to end. Once he saw Levi’s eyes crack open he knew it was already coming to an end all too quickly. A grumpy expression soon settled into his sharp features as he looked up through heavy lidded eyes. 

“Stop watching me sleep,” he grumbled as he laid his head back to Eren’s chest “‘S creepy.”

“But you’re so gorgeous I can’t help myself,” Eren whispered into his ear as his fingers raked through his hair. For a moment he thought that Levi was going to argue with him when he stared up at him. Instead, Levi placed a lazy kiss on his lips and Eren kept him from rushing off, grabbing his jaw and pulling him back to his lips. After several more indulgent kisses, the alarm set on Eren’s phone began to blare obnoxiously, startling both of them. With a groan, he reached over and turned it off only to see a text from Erwin about having practice. It was odd for Friday practice, but he’d figured they’d be called in and informed Levi before he crawled out of bed.

Unable to resist, the moment Levi got out of bed Eren had to follow. Wrapping around his body from behind, Eren placed a kiss on his cheek as his hands roamed over the bared skin of his sides. By wearing Eren’s shirt, Levi’d known that he’d had to take it off before he left but hadn’t imagined that Eren would be the one to take it off him. It was hard to drag himself away, leaving one one button fastened, but he managed and planted a tender kiss to his forehead before heading into the bathroom to begin getting ready. He was brushing his teeth when Levi came into the room to say his goodbyes.

“I’ll see you at practice,” he spoke in a still sleep heavy tone “so be sure to pay attention. Thanks for last night and good luck on the rest of your exams.” Before he left, dressed in his clothing from the previous day, he lifted up on the tips of his toes to place a kiss to Eren’s throat. Eren looked a bit dazed at how Levi still found him attractive with toothpaste foam in his mouth and a toothbrush hanging out of the side of his mouth. Levi had just laughed as he managed out a mumbled sentence before spitting the foam in the sink, rinsing, and then pulling him close. 

Kissing him with minty breath, Eren grinned “You didn’t have to get me when I couldn’t say anything back.”

“Mmm, I just didn’t care to hear your response. I knew you’d try to get me to stay longer,” Levi smirked.

“Listen,  _ invisible braces,” _ Eren teased “some of us----

Almost immediately Levi’s eyes widened to the size of a saucer as he “How the  _ fuck  _ did you hear about that?”

Poking the left side of his mouth, Eren’s teasing continued “I hear that left fang is fake, too. Explains why it’s so fucking sharp. Bite me with that thing and sometimes I feel like you draw blood.”

Narrowing his eyes, he poked a finger into Eren’s chest “That does  **not** leave this bathroom.”

“Okay,” Eren nodded “but it’s kinda cute. I like knowing that stuff about you, ya know. You don’t have to get protective over it.”

Levi sighed and smiled pointing to his left canine “It’s a dental implant. It’s screwed into my jaw and I got it when I got it knocked the fuck out on the field a few years back. I was still pretty small back then and I hadn’t learn how to brace for a hit. My chin hit the ground but my jaw had gotten an elbow. Better?”

“Mhmm,” Eren answered as he took him by the hand “because I want to know every single little thing about you.” Leading him to the front door, noticing no one was up yet, Eren stopped to hug him tightly. “Now, have a good day, babe. I look forward to having you back over here sometime.” Sending Levi on his way back home was hard, he kept saying things in hopes to delay it, but he knew ultimately he had to go unless he wanted himself or Levi to be late for class. When he got back to his room he jumped in the shower and then got dressed for the day. He was ready to face his exams head on after a night spent with Levi. It was like he’d been energized by something so simple as sleeping together. He supposed he shouldn’t look the gift horse in the mouth and just take what extra benefits came with seeing the man he was so in love with. 

As he returned downstairs to leave, Carla just appeared to be waking up. Before he left, he decided to put on the coffee and give her a kiss on the cheek. Mikasa had the day off, no more exams, and thus she’d wind up spending the day with their mom while Eren was on campus. He was less worried about his exams and more so worried about how practice was going to go. Practice before a game was uncommon. Sure, most of the time they were allowed to hang out and lift weights, or they would get a group together to run plays or drills. Nothing before a game was official practice but with Erwin calling one it only meant that something bad was going down….or likely, Erwin believed they didn’t stand a snowball’s chance in hell of defeating Stohess and just wanted them to practice so when they lost he could say they definitely tried their best.

It felt a little morose, a tid tense, and overall there was just a dampened atmosphere that hung heavily in the locker room. Normally, due to his injury he wasn’t expected to be there but Erwin called him down. He sat on the bench near everyone before anyone got dressed at Erwin’s wishes. The moment Mike and Erwin stepped into the locker room it seemed as though the air got sucked out with their entrance. Everyone grew much more tense and Eren felt even his heart began to race as he read the room. 

“Okay,” Erwin began as he drew everyone’s attention “you all are more than aware that tomorrow is homecoming. Tomorrow we go toe-to-toe with Stohess. With Eren and Farlan injured we’re going to have no tailback that’s used to working so fluidly with our first string. I’m not going to stand here and say that we’re going to win; I’m not gonna lie to your faces. We do, however, stand a chance. It’s a small one, guys, but we do. Don’t let what’s happened ruin your determination, your strength, your confidence, or your ferocity. Tomorrow night we’re gonna step out on that field and do our best to crush them into the dirt. Today, though, you’ve got free reign of the field and the weight room. Be careful. I don’t want to see you pushing yourself so hard you don’t have anything left for tomorrow.”

Everyone exhaled their held breaths and smiles soon returned to faces as Levi stood atop the bench in front of his locker “Don’t look so goddamn ruined. If I’m out there ripping my fucking arm apart for you I expect you to show a little resolve. We can win, but we’ve gotta damn near tear ourselves apart, pushing harder than we ever have, to get there. So, I’m gonna hit the weight room. Marco is gonna take a team of offense and Eld is gonna take a team of defense to the field. If you wanna work on plays and run drills go with them, if you wanna hit the weights and condition come with me, if you wanna go home to rest then do it. No matter what your choice today, no matter what that scoreboard reads tomorrow, I am proud of  _ each _ and  _ every _ one of you. We’ve come through blood, sweat, and tears together.  _ Nothing _ will change that tomorrow. Let’s go.” Levi hopped down and, without another word, headed out of the locker room. Eren took a deep breath as people began to get back to their normal routines. He honestly didn’t think he was going to handle this well. After those small speeches, he knew tomorrow’s before the game was going to be worse. The words spoken were true, and he knew that, but they cut him deeper than they should have. After all, he was taking that trust, that faith, that bond and throwing it back in everyone’s face.

Eren slowly got to his feet and decided that if he went anywhere it was to the weight room. He needed to make sure that Levi wouldn’t hurt himself so he carefully made his way down the hall. While he was in there he could at least lift a bit himself; his arms weren’t broken. As soon as he walked into the room he could see that everyone was keeping their usual demeanor now that the elephant in the room had been addressed. All of them were working so hard to a goal that he knew wasn’t realistic. He would throw the game and all of their confidence was gonna go right out the window. Though his teammates weren’t aware, Eren’s burden to carry was greater than their egos could ever be and Eren was more than okay with letting their egos take the hit rather than let others suffer.

Making his way to the weight bench, he noticed that Levi was already laying out across it. With a slight smile, he crossed his arms over the bar as he looked down at Levi. Hazy eyes rolled back at him but he made no objection to Eren being his spotter. It seemed his own work out could wait if he actually go to help Levi with his. Being able to watch him, and his rigorous regime, Eren was lost in how hard it had to have been on Levi to stay so conditioned while in an amount of pain he couldn’t begin to fathom. As Levi lifted the bar, Eren could watch the muscles in his arms and he knew that those in the right were deteriorating quickly. Taking care of him was certainly the best choice he could make. It was a necessary evil to ensure Levi, and everyone else, be safe.

Choice concreted in his head, Eren was then sure he’d not regret whatever happened tomorrow because no matter what he was keeping the man he loved safe. It was his job to look out for Levi; he knew Levi could take care of himself, but he wasn’t ever going to admit to needing help. Not even a shaking bar and failing grip strength would lead Levi to call for Eren to take the bar after several sets of reps. Silently he took the bar and placed it back in it’s hold before removing the weights for whoever was planning on using it next.  The moment Eren turned his back, however, Levi was moving onto something else despite the ache and shake in his shoulder.

Sighing, Eren followed him and kept a watchful eye on him before picking up a set of dumbbells. Bicep curls were easiest to do and he didn’t need to stay on his feet to do them. From his area of the room he could keep a decent eye on Levi so he continued and proceeded on with a little bit of his own regime for the day. After a little bit, he decided it was time to get home as did Levi. The two of them walked out of the weight room at the same time but back in the locker room Eren stayed quiet. He let Levi go on with whatever he needed to do before sneaking back to his locker to wait on him after he got out of the shower. Knowing that the heat from the hot water helped his shoulder, Eren knew he’d take a little while finishing up.

Levi walked out, towel around his hips, and smiled as he walked towards Eren “So, gonna help me get dressed now? You know you don’t have to watch me do everything.”

“I know,” Eren smiled “but you’re really doing yourself in with that shoulder. Tone things down a little. A few reps shouldn’t have made you shake like that.”

“Thanks mom,” Levi huffed as he waved Eren out of the way of his locker.

Eren rolled his eyes “Listen, I gotta get home so be careful tonight, okay? Don’t over do it.”

“Promise,” Levi muttered as he dropped the towel around his hips and slid into a pair of boxer briefs. Head tilted to the side, Eren took a moment to appreciate the view and remembered what Levi had told him the previous night. Kissing him was not like pulling teeth, dammit. Grabbing him quickly, Eren pushed his shoulder back and spun him around before placing a kiss to his lips. Levi seemed stunned for a moment before giving in and lazily wrapping his arms around Eren’s neck to pull him in closer. Paying no mind to the water dripping from Levi’s hair onto his skin, Eren just took the moment to indulge himself before he knew he’d no longer be able to. Just one more kiss. That was all he wanted.

As he pulled away, Eren whispered “Goodbye, Levi.” Grabbing his bag, Eren left him standing against his locker, breathless. It was knowing that he’d have to put distance between them now. Now that the game was tomorrow there was no way in hell he’d be able to handle things when the time came to tell Levi what he’d done. Without another word, he headed out to his car and drove home thinking about what Levi would do as he began to truly push back from him. He didn’t want to do this to either of them, but he believed it better in the long run. At least this way, he could begin to get used to live without Levi’s presence.

Upon his return home, Carla had already cooked dinner and expected them all to have dinner together as a family. He took a shower and then did as she asked all while politely dodging her questions about Levi. She wasn’t dense, however, and knew exactly what he was doing. Fortunately, Carla let her son be and didn’t press the issue or pry anymore into his love life as instead she opted to turn it to academics. His grades became the subject of the dinner table and he immediately wanted to crawl under the table and die there. Since Levi, and his touch-and-go version of studying, his grades had improved quite drastically. When asked about it all he could do was stuff his mouth with pasta and shrug.

Mikasa just rolled her eyes and told Eren to go ahead and go to bed when dinner was over. He didn’t have to be told twice. Bed was the first place that Eren wanted to be as he was tired both physically and mentally. Lying in bed, Eren’s mind began to dart from one subject to the next. Every part of him was trying to keep from focusing on tomorrow. Homecoming was where his mind finally rested as his eyes closed and he found himself getting comfortable. The only thing echoing in his brain as he finally drifted off to sleep was that tomorrow began the fall of the Trost Titans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! So, I'm update crazy today! I've got a lot going on with exams coming up in a week or so. I'm gonna have a December surprise for you all when it comes around, so get ready! Enjoy the chapter and know that I have more just waiting for you.
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back!! The gift I'm giving you all this month? An update every week! I hope you're all looking forward to the next chapter. I love you all (please don't hate me). 
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

Upon waking the dreaded morning of the game, Eren rolled over to discover his phone’s screen illuminated. Picking it up to check the notification, he discovered that he had a text from Levi. Almost immediately his stomach curdled. The words instructed him to go to the locker room when he arrived at the field for some reason untold. Whatever it was had him wondering if wasn’t the fact that Erwin wanted to have another talk that was supposed to pump them, and their hopes, up. It wasn’t like the last one had really done much good for those who payed any attention to the words that he actually spoke. 

With a drawn out sigh, Eren dragged himself from the bed. Audible groans left his lips as he prepared to begin the day knowing that he had to sit on the sidelines and watch as his teammates were decimated. Showering after a night of shoddy sleep helped wake him up a bit, only so that he could begin the day by taking out his many frustrations through virtual means. He knew that his mother was likely to be downstairs getting ready for the game but he wanted no part of it. Food wasn’t even something that he wanted to see. His gut was swirling and knotting with uncertainty, any food would likely only serve to sour it further. 

By the time he was forced to have to get ready for the game he went ahead and threw on his jersey. Like hell he wasn’t going to wear it as he sat on the bench. When he exited his room, Carla embraced him and offered him food before he left. Kindly, he declined her offer and gave her a kiss on the cheek before driving himself out to the field. Each inch closer made him awash in nervous anticipation and dread. Seeing all the people anxiously waiting to get their seats made him wonder if homecoming was that busy every year. Traffic was as congested as a fast food fancier’s arteries. It was an absolute mess attempting to get into the lane he needed to be in to enter the field.

A sea of white and navy washed through the stands, but on the other side were the rivaling colors of black and crimson. Last year at Stohess things had been more than their fair share of crazy but this was more than that. Each year the schools switched home field but he couldn’t help but wonder just how things had been the year before at Trost. Stohess had massive support and things had been great for him at the time. On the field, however, meant for other memories. Now things were different. Tonight, he was on the opposite side of Brandon yet he was still being manipulated by the repugnant lizard.  Maybe things weren’t so different after all. To protect Levi he’d do whatever he had to no matter how unpleasant it may be. 

Pulling into the parking lot caused him to take a solitary deep breath. No matter how bad things got he had to tell himself to remain calm. He had a deal in place and he had to go on faith that it would be kept. Exiting the car, Eren began to slowly make his way down to the locker room. Just outside he could hear the music blaring from Marco’s phone. No doubt everyone was trying to get themselves pumped up. As he pushed open the door he was met with a sight that made his heart flutter. Levi was singing, shaking his head to the side, and having fun as he got dressed.

It did him good to see him like that. Once Levi noticed his presence he was grabbed by the wrist and tugged over to the bench. Managing a laugh, Eren chuckled and mouthed the words to the song playing over the speakers. The door slammed back to the entrance of Erwin and Mike, meaning that their speeches were about to begin again. Zoning out of them wasn’t doing him much good but it was all he could do to even pretend he was listening. A nod here, a momentary hold of eye contact, and even a whispered “mhmm” was all he had in him. Not even Levi’s speech to rally the troops had him thinking much.

All he heard was that Levi was saying that they would do their best for both he and Farlan as well. Everyone was cheering and so Eren forced himself to join in though he didn’t how enthusiastic he could sound about sending lambs to a slaughter. Plodding off behind everyone, Eren and Farlan walked carefully and made their way to the bench. Watching everyone storm out onto the field in a flurry of school spirit was nice and all, but it wasn’t exactly like he could find an ounce of that in himself. Farlan placed a hand on his shoulder once they sat as if he knew exactly what he was feeling. They both deserved to be out there. Maybe if things were different they could have been.

Resigned to their fates, the two of them sat with other players and kept their eyes focused on the sights ahead of them. Levi and Reiner walked onto the field for the coin toss to meet the pairing of Brandon and Alyn. Sparks of animosity were flying as they were forced to stare one another down, but Eren knew they could handle it for a few moments. With the coin toss landing in Trost’s favor the boys were stepping onto the field. Massive, hulking, monsters of men stepped on the defensive to meet them. The foreboding aura Eren felt began to double as he helplessly looked on. From the bench, he could have sworn he could see Brandon grinning like the smug bastard he was. He knew that the sheer size of their defensive line was enough to already plant a seed of doubt in their minds. 

Watching in agony as members of the team got pummeled into the dirt, Eren kept his eyes glued to the field. Clouds of dirt were coming from the hit Marco took into the ground from one of the defensive lineman, and the grass stain on his pants said everything about how hard he’d slid into the ground. These guys weren’t messing around. It soon became more than apparent that just because they vowed to not injure Levi didn’t mean that he’d protected everyone else. He knew those moves, those fakes, those small nods from Brandon. They were aiming for the runners and there wasn’t anything he could do to prevent it.

Stohess may have brought their A game to the battle, but so had Trost. Scoring the first points of the night, Ymir had managed to get herself into the endzone. Things proved to be quite difficult, however, as Stohess soon returned that favor once they stepped onto the field. Reiner, Eld, and some of the others on defense found themselves also repaying some kindnesses as they purposefully drilled some of the Spartans hard into the grass. Eren found himself chuckling at watching Brandon get sacked by Reiner. Now that, was worth seeing. Brandon eating turf and Reiner looking happier than hell that he got to be the cause of it was absolutely beautiful.

Uplifting as Reiner’s sack may have been, the game continued in much of  toe-to-toe sense. No one managed to score anymore points and thus they were basically on a standstill. Game clock ticked down and yet by the second quarter ‘s start nothing else had happened aside from players taking harder hits than professional boxers. Eren was beginning to feel sick as the nail biting game continued. Just watching Armin, Levi, Marco, Ymir, and Jean take hits wasn’t exactly giving him the best prospects. 

By halftime, Eren hadn’t the foggiest notion of what the talk in the locker room was going to be. Instead of going to see, Eren opted to watch the halftime show prepared by the band and the cheerleaders. It was a welcomed distraction meant to lift his spirits even the tiniest fraction. Unfortunately, it didn’t do much for him and when the players returned to take the field he was zeroed in on them. Nauseous was understatement compared to the feeling pooling low in his gut. He felt as if he could be violently ill at any moment when he watched the teams locked in a power struggle. Whatever had been said in their respective locker rooms, it had lit a definite fire under their asses. At the announcement of a second injury to Trost, Eren began to feel his blood boiling.

He didn’t sit out to watch his friends get hurt. Hits seemed harder and with everyone pushing to the limit it only made sense that injuries would begin to happen at a quicker rate. The game seemed to be going downhill quicker than he imagined as it retrograded into a pissing contest. Everyone was attempting to hit back just as hard as the previous lineman while no one had scored since the first quarter. Eren hadn’t even begun to think about the potential of the game going into overtime until it had. Sitting on the bench watching nervously as the game was stretched out longer than he could have imagined, Eren tried to remain calm.

Attempting and managing, however, were two vastly different things for him. Eleven minutes into overtime and yet no one had managed to make the scoreboard reflect the winner. No points scored in such a long time began to make him nervous seeing as how Stohess had to be desperate to win. His eyes remained stuck on the field when he watched a scene unfold that made him get to his feet and scream Levi’s name. Levi had just snapped the ball back, making a call before throwing, and had taken a hit harder than any of the game. Collapsing into the dirt beneath a heaping mountain of a man, Levi stayed with his back on the ground. Sounds of worry began to come from a surprised crowd murmuring amongst themselves. Horror struck him as he noticed Levi still wasn’t getting up. Why wasn’t he getting up?!

Levi got onto his feet with some help from Jean, but the spectators were focused more on one thing: the fumble. During the hit, the ball flew from Levi’s grasp bounding across the field only to be recovered by Stohess. Levi’s injury had distracted most people from the recovery and Eren knew exactly why. Brandon had played him and neglected to keep his word. He should have known that slimy bastard would wiggle his way out of their arrangement. Just because Levi got to his feet and managed to wave it off to the people in the stands didn’t mean he was okay. When Levi got to the bench he ripped his helmet off in frustration and a mix of pain. His wince was unmistakable and Eren just offered his silent sympathy. Attempting to touch him would only get him shaken off in a huff. 

No, instead he only watched his features fall as he placed an ice pack on his shoulder beneath his padding. Mike had carefully plucked one from the cooler behind him and demanded that he do so. During the concern the team was displaying for their captain, their defensive line was easily plowed through. The roars of Stohess supporters were deafening as they scored and thus ended the game with their win. All of this had been one bad joke that Eren had discovered he was the butt of. Of course it had been. Everyone was so focused on worrying about the injuries of their fellow teammates rather than on their devastating loss. Dejectedly, and riddled with concern, the Titans headed off to their locker room. 

Inside, he watched the team file into the room before ensuring that everyone saw him before sneaking out. He had business to take care of and he was certainly going to do so. Stealthily creeping out of the room, he was about to begin to head to the visitor’s locker room when the object of his rage presented himself in front of him. Brandon’s condescension was felt before he even spoke as he held his head high and proud. Never in his life had he met someone as egotistical, narcissistic man with such a blatant disregard for other people. Fury rolled and boiled in his veins as the scumbag got closer with every step. Eren had decided to stay put and wait for Brandon to approach him.

The very moment Brandon was close enough, Eren grabbed the collar of his jersey and shoved him against the cement wall “How fucking dare you! We had a fucking deal!!”

Not even fazed by being backed into a corner with Eren screaming in his face, he began to laugh cruelly “Aww, come on, Eren, wasn’t it fun for you? It was for me. I love seeing you like this. All demanding and in charge….it’s like a little lizard puffing out its frills. Where was this side of you when we were together, huh? You might have been more fun to screw.”

Emotions rapidly changing from one ill to the next, Eren’s grip tightened around Brandon’s collar as he attempted to reign it in “You hurt him! That wasn’t what we agreed to! I didn’t throw the goddamn game for you to hurt him!” Just as the words left his mouth, Eren found himself nose to nose with Brandon. Fingers curled around his wrist and Brandon drug him flush to his body. His heart was echoing in his ears as he felt Brandon’s arm around his waist and heard his voice in his ear.

Brandon’s voice was low, callous, and cold as he whispered into his ear “Forgive me, Eren, but you must have gotten denser. I said during the game I wouldn’t break his fucking shoulder. Overtime isn’t the game. A game is four quarters, Eren. You should have specified more.” As he released a fuming Eren from his hold before he tore himself away, Brandon placed a hand on his jaw and tender kiss on his cheek. “You know, you really are something, Eren. I know you vowed not to play but to break your own bones? That’s dedication.”

“Seriously, it wasn’t on purpose,” Eren groaned.

“Oh, looks like we’ve got company. Eren, doll, I’ll see you around some time. Just remember, you’ll always do what I say. Trained whores always will.” Spinning on heels, with no time to allow processing of Bradon’s jab, Eren turned to be faced with one of incredible wrath. Ire, fury, and anger, were the first expressions to contort Levi’s face before it fell away to nothing more than agony and torment. How much had he heard? Oh, gods above in the heavens he was in trouble. So much trouble.

Inching forward, Levi pressed a hand to his chest as his voice trembled “You did this on purpose? You threw the game….for him?”

“No, god no, Levi, I didn’t---”

**“BULLSHIT!** What exactly was all this, Eren?! Am I a fucking joke to you?! How much of this was real?!” Levi began screaming, his voice cracking as it rose.

Eren swallowed hard as he attempted to get a word in “I did it to protect you--”

“Protect me?!” Levi’s brows knit as he let out a scoff “Ha, that’s rich! I don’t _need_ your goddamn protection, Eren, a world of good that thought did you anyway! I can’t believe you….everything I knew….it’s wrong. How could you do that, Eren? Was it because you want back with Brandon? Am I not  _ good enough  _ for you? What’s so wrong with me that you went back to him?!” Stunned into complete silence, all Eren could do was shake his head. What had he done? Levi was spiraling into a self loathing pit and it was all his fault. Jumping to conclusions was a bad habit of Levi’s, but right now he was jumping faster than a red kangaroo through the outback. 

“Levi, I--”

“Save it!” Levi shouted as his eyes began to fill with tears. “You know what, Eren? I’m  **DONE.** I’m fucking  _ out. _ Take this relationship and shove it up your ass!” Levi stormed off and shoved through a group of their teammates who happened to have exited the locker room. Eren was too shocked to move. Blown away by the sheer magnitude of the explosion of Levi’s emotion, Eren stayed put against the wall. His mind had blanked. Just how was he supposed to react to that? Was he serious or just venting his anger? When he finally had an emotion of his own to exhibit, it appeared as frustration. With a small shout of anger, Eren turned to drive his fist into the wall. 

“Eren!” Erwin bellowed from behind him as Eren crouched with a hiss after his contact with the wall. He definitely broke something. Then again, what did he expect from punching a fucking wall? Looking up, he reluctantly met Erwin’s icy gaze and followed behind him to the office. He didn’t have any thoughts on how to act with Erwin and Mike, he was too worried about Levi. The amount of betrayal and agony he’d seen in his face was too much. It had been unmistakable as it drove a nail through his chest. Could he even fix it? Was Levi lost to him? He’d known the possibility when he told himself was likely but this wasn’t how he wanted it to happen. Not like that. He needed to be able to speak plainly and admit everything with his reasoning. 

Now, the people he had to admit his reasoning to were apparently Erwin and Mike. With his fingers already bruising and swelling, Eren just cautiously outstretched the hand when Mike held his palm open. He’d had tape in the office so at least he could tape it up for him before he was sent to the hospital again. Only the sound of tape ripping was in the office. It appeared Erwin was waiting on him to inform him of his own speed what had happened. Hell, he didn’t even know what he’d overheard or if he just saw him punch a wall like it had wronged him and called his mother a hamster. 

Erwin sighed, his voice calm and patient as he began “Eren, what happened out there? If there’s something going on with Levi that will affect the team I need to know.”

Speaking only when ready, Eren nodded and managed to restrain a wince as Mike continued his work on his hand “I did something bad, Coach.”

“I know,” Erwin admitted “but it’s okay. Just tell me everything, okay?”

Taking a deep breath, Eren’s voice remained soft as he spoke “Brandon McNabe and his little rodents found me at lunch a couple days ago. I pretended like it was fine but I went outside with him only for him to blackmail me. At first it wasn’t going to work. He threatened Levi. I knew we could handle that but then he did more than threaten him, he threatened you, Ross, everyone at the club, and more. Brandon told me he’d bring Levi up in front of the ethics board, along with everyone who knew about his job, and expose him. It would have ruined so much more than his life. I couldn’t let it happened so I agreed to throw the game. I had so much faith that they had the ability to beat them even if I wasn’t on the field, but that bastard played dirty. I couldn’t stop it. He would have leaked the information about him if I told anyone before the game.” Erwin and Mike both ceased their actions. Deafening silence hung over them on the stagnant air. The atmosphere had taken a turn for the worst. 

Finally, after a few moments Erwin spoke “I see….Eren, I am proud of you for thinking of the team so highly, for believing in their abilities, but I cannot abide by this. You’ve created a rift unlike any other. They know you’ve done something to Levi and they’re going to want your head on a platter. You need to tell them what happened without exposing Levi’s secret. On comes the easy part, because of your actions I’m suspending you for three games. I understand why you did it but they must see a punishment for your actions. Without the reveal of Levi’s profession you don’t have a clear, concise reason for what you did.”

“I understand,” Eren nodded “but I don’t even know what I’m gonna do. Levi is pissed and he doesn’t know. I don’t think I can come back from this….and I _love_ him.”

Mike ripped the final piece of tape and tapped his forearm “Hey, look at me, if you love him then you’ll try anything to get him back. Even if you have to tell him to shut up and fucking listen then, because Levi is hard headed, you do it.”

“He’s not just gonna come around; I don’t know what to do!” Eren’s voice began to crack as he sensed his own breakdown on the horizon.” Standing from his seat, Erwin rounded the desk and pulled Eren’s head to his chest. 

Sensing the oncoming flood of emotions, Erwin patted his head “It’s okay, Eren. I know that the two of you are in the middle of a mess. Levi is a difficult kid. You know that he is insecure and has a bit of an inferiority complex. I can tell you everything I know about him, Eren, but I can’t tell you how to fix it. He’s gonna need time to calm down, to not hate himself, and to not see this as his fault.”

“I’ve got days where Erwin drives me up the wall, but I know that I love him and I’ll do whatever I can to make sure he’s happy. If you love Levi, like you so claim, then do what you have to,” Mike offered before grinning “and besides, Levi is actually pretty resilient. After everything he’s been through he’ll come to his own conclusion, with reason and logic, soon enough. You may just have to ride it out until then.”

Eren glanced between them as he lifted his head “Okay, thank you, guys. I just, I need to get myself together. Also, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about everything. I didn’t want to take the chance Brandon would leak everything. He knows things that happen here, I don’t know how, but it was too risky. I’d like to say I’ll never do it again but it’s to protect everyone I’d gladly do it.”

“Breaking bones for people seems to be your MO. Stohess must have gotten the wires switched with you,” Erwin chuckled as he ruffled Eren’s hair “but go on. Take the next couple days off practice and rest up. You very well know I can’t be there every second of every day to protect you, some of those guys are gonna wanna gut you, so you’re gonna have to stand your ground when you feel ready to come back.”

“Got it,” Eren exhaled with a determined resolve “thank you. I’ll see you guys in a few days then.” They gave him a nod and a reminder to head off to the hospital. Unfortunately, he didn’t need the reminder when his mother and Mikasa saw the tape on his hand. All he could say at the time was he’d tell them when he got home but he had some shit to take care of. When he mentioned it involved Levi and their breakup he thought his mother may go A1 supernova and explode, taking everything around her with her. The fire in her eyes told him exactly what needed to happen and he was more than thankful he drove himself and could manage with one hand. 

Arriving at the hospital, Eren was seated in the emergency room and given more than a share of intrigued glances. Likely, everyone was confused as he was still wearing both his jersey and his boot. It definitely could appear as if he was accident prone. The doctor who examined him was, fortunately, the same who’d been on the shift when he broke his toes. After a brief moment of laughs and story explanation he was sent for x-rays and then returned to find out only one finger was broken and another was jammed. Luckily, one finger could follow the same routine as his toes. Buddy taping it to another finger and placing padding around it, along with a metal splint, Eren was feeling a bit better about his stupidity. He was shortly sent along his way but there was one thing he needed to do.

Grabbing his phone before leaving, Eren typed out a text. Acid soured in his stomach when he saw the response but nonetheless he obeyed. Driving to the end of Levi’s road, he waited until the door opened to speak. Before he was able, a sharp sting spread out into his cheek as the pop filled the air. Instinctively, Eren placed his hand to his cheek and felt the heat rising in his skin as it spread out.

“This better be  _ good, _ asshole,” spat Isabel as she stared at the reddening mark on Eren’s face.

Knowing he deserved that, Eren sighed “It is. I promise. I know that I deserved that but I have reasons for what I did.” After a moment he was able to recant the story “Brandon knew that splitting us up would cause a shift in the team. The team is gonna wanna kill me and that means I’m gonna likely catch a couple of punches. I’m not worried about that though, I can take a hit, but I am worried that if they’re all fucked up over our split they won’t be focused on the team and the game.”

“Are you so egotistical you think they’ll be focusing on you?” Isabel asked, a bit of venom still in her words. “Levi will be lucky if he gets to play in the next game. That hit dislocated his shoulder. He’s on a bit of pain medication since they popped it back in so lot of good that did; you trying to make sure he didn’t get hurt.”

Eren hung his head and answered her honestly “I think they’ll be focusing on me due to the fact I hurt Levi. They’ll want me to pay for that. They heard him screaming at me.”

“I believe you, Eren,” Isabel began “but I can’t really do anything to help you. What exactly do you want me to do? I can’t do it for you. You’ve got to solve this yourself; you broke him and you have to fix it.”

**“How?!”** Eren shouted in desperation. “I just want you to tell me about how he’s doing. Keep me updated. I know he’s not gonna wanna talk to me. He won’t believe me no matter what I say.”

“Then you had better make him believe you. Whatever you do you’re going to have to prove everything to him. He hates himself right now. Maybe you need to give him some space. Let him know you’re not forgetting, but you acknowledge he needs space for a day or two. After that space, be honest with him and be persistent. He’s not going to want to talk to you let alone see you. Levi is fragile with these things. After a bit he’ll build himself up again but right now he’s in tiny little pieces thanks to you. He’ll try to avoid you but it’s your job not to let him. I’ll do what I can to keep you up to date when he locks you out. Good luck, Eren, you’re going to need it.” Isabel gave him one of her toothy smiles before she opened the car door and slid out of the seat leaving him to drive back home. Reflecting on his actions on the way back only made him sick. He knew he hurt Levi and he didn’t need to hear it, but when he did it felt as if his world had imploded. Everything ached. 

Back at the apartment he was met with a face he hadn’t expected. Armin was waiting for him on the sofa while getting acquainted with his mother. Things seemed to be going well until he walked into the room. Suddenly the atmosphere plummeted and he was plunged into an awkward situation. There wasn’t much of anything he could have said so he opted to begin with a blanket statement and inform everyone of what had been weighing so heavily on his shoulders. Mikasa didn’t seem surprised,  his mother seemed absolutely appalled, and Armin was the one surprising him. Ire unlike anything he’d ever seen reflected on Armin’s normally soft, warm features.

“What the **fuck** gives you that right?!” Armin rose from the sofa, making a beeline directly for him, stomping irately along the path.

Pointed finger in his face, Eren found himself nodding “I can only say that I tried to protect him.”

“Not good enough!” Armin yelled as he took another step closer. “We all step out onto that field knowing he could get hurt! Do you know what you did to him, Eren?! To the rest of us? How weak do you think we are?”

“Armin,” Eren spoke calmly as he placed a hand atop his shoulder “it wasn’t like that. I was trying to keep the man I love from breaking. Watching him take a hit from anyone is near enough to induce sickness. For what it’s worth, I don’t think you’re weak. You’re all incredibly talented players but, let’s face it, without another runner you couldn’t have handled it. You almost did but it just wasn’t effective.”

Collecting himself, Armin cleared his throat “I’m sorry for shouting, but your choices still weren’t worth your actions. The ends failed to justify the means and I’ll be happy to see you sit on that bench. I told you before. You can’t think that you alone will make or break us. We did it before you and we’ll show you we can do it without you. Maybe you’ll learn something. I hope you do. Ladies, I apologize for the scene. It wasn’t my intention to lose my faculties. Excuse me. Enjoy your night, Mika.” Armin gave a low incline of his head to both Carla and Mikasa. Before leaving he placed a delicate kiss to Mikasa’s cheek and then left them to Eren.

“Let me say what I couldn’t say in front of him,” Eren began as he took a seat beside his mother “Levi has a job that jeopardizes the scholarship he’s on. The repercussions of my actions had I decided to play would have been catastrophic. Anyone who knew of his job, including me, his coworkers, the coach, and a lot of other people would have lost more than their livelihoods. I couldn’t say playing in a game was worth that, and so I chose not to play. Levi getting hurt was my big factor but everyone else getting hurt was the deciding one. If I told anyone Brandon would have done it anyway. You once told me that if I had a secret I should tell no, except one other person. There was no second best option and I took that. I couldn’t tell Levi and tell Levi’s secret. It’s his to tell. I have no trouble bearing the consequences of my actions in the choice I make to still hold to that. I love him. I’m not breaking his trust again.”

Carla scooped him up, arms wound tightly around him, “I’m sorry, Eren. I’m sorry you had to be put into this position.” When she released him she wiped a stray tear from his cheek “We’re gonna fix this, Eren. I promise. I’m not letting that boy let you go, so we’re gonna devise a plan to get him back to where he belongs: with you.”


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHAHA! I'm glad you all didn't come raze my home to the ground after the last chapter. I know things were awkward in the last chapter, and all your feelings were hurt. Things will get better. I promise. I'm not one to draw out the angst when it isn't constructive to do so. That being said, this plot is both relationship and action based, so things are going to happen!! I hope you'll all enjoy.
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

How cold. A text message. Was that all he could muster? Levi stared blankly at the phone screen reflecting a name and a short message; both of which he didn’t give a damn about seeing.

****_From: Eren  
_ **_To: Levi  
_ ** _ Hey, we need to talk when you feel up to it.  _

Just what the fuck kind of wake up text was that? No profuse apologizing? What the hell was he up to? With a scoff, he disregarded the text and turned back into himself while pulling the blankets up to his neck. His shoulder was sore, his head hurt, and his chest hadn’t released its tension since the night before. Like fucking the two of them needed to talk after what he’d said. Everything had sort of vomited its way out of his mouth instead of forming an articulate pattern. He didn’t care. He was hurt. He was angry. He was upset.

Who cared if everything he said he hadn’t meant to? It was all true and as far as he was concerned he and Eren were over. Not even wanting to see his name made him damn sure that he wasn’t going to be able to handle practice when it came that time. At just the recollection of that kiss had him reeling. Had it all been a ploy? It was so hard to see what was right when he didn’t know which way was up and down. Everything he knew was muddied and unclear. All he knew was that he loved….was it loved? Did he still love him?

Loving Eren was like breathing: impossible to stop. He was convinced that if he didn’t love Eren it wouldn’t have hurt as much as it had. He’d given so much to Eren only to have it so cruelly thrown back in his face. Why would Eren do such a thing when he knew it took all Levi had to open up to him? Doing Brandon’s bidding….it didn’t seem like Eren to him but he knew someone who’d been abused was likely to be manipulated by that person. Maybe he was still being pulled like a marionette doll. It didn’t matter. His emotions were raw and he didn’t want to have to think on anything. Hell, he didn’t even want to do anything. 

Suddenly, the idea of talking to Carla had come to mind. It would be strange thought to involve her to get to the bottom of things. She may have said they’d try to resolve anything but this was on Eren. He did this and he was going to have to come to terms with the consequences of his actions. Just as he began to fall down a rabbit hole of his own self loathing, Isabel walked into his room with a tray of breakfast.

“Good morning, Sunshine,” she teased softly as she placed the tray down “you need to eat something with those pills.”

Levi shook his head weakly as he retreated further beneath his blanket “No thanks. Not hungry.”

Taking a seat beside him, Isabel patted his side “I know you hurt, Levi, in more ways than one but you’d make me eat if I were in your position. I gotta make sure you’re okay. How many times have you taken care of me, huh? Now, shut up and try to eat something. Even if it’s just toast. Leaving Eren isn’t the end of the world.”

Arching a brow in suspicion, Levi murmured “No desire for his blood?” 

“No, Levi,” Isabel answered “because I know why he did it.”

“It wasn’t good enough!” Levi shouted before he recognized the wide eyed expression on his sister’s face. Reigning it back in, he sighed “Is, you didn’t see that kiss. Do you know how it feels to have every ounce of hope grown ripped right out of your chest? I thought he was different. I thought I lo--” As he choked on the word he shook his head. “He betrayed the team and himself. Doing that asshole’s bidding by lying to me? By pretending to give a shit about me? He did everything he could to build me up so high before tearing me down.”

Pulling back the blankets, she placed a hand on his cheek “I understand that Levi but you didn’t completely listen did you? I don’t blame you for being irrational and not allowing him to defend himself. You were in an immense pain I hope to never feel.”

“Guess it’s true,” Levi whispered as he managed to choke out the word “love makes us act irrational.”

Eyes growing owlish, Isabel smacked his leg “Levi Riya Ackerman! If you love that boy you better give him a goddamn chance. Don’t let this be it. Fight for it. You can’t just throw this away. At least talk to him.”

Levi was a bit taken aback at the use of his full name “I….Isabel….Maybe….I just don’t think I can.”

“Just promise me you’ll think about it and nibble on something,” leaning over she pressed a kiss to his forehead “I love you. Please, don’t do this to yourself again. It’ll be okay.” It was unlike her to be so genuine. As she left he glanced over to the tray of breakfast on his side table wondering if he could stomach anything. Even the thought curdled his stomach and Isabel’s words hadn’t done much better. She’d mentioned a time once in his life where he allowed himself to become self destructive and isolated. After his mother died he didn’t have much time to process everything. Only when things slowed down that summer did he allow himself to finally let out everything he’d been holding in. He’d been so strong for so long it had been about to break him.

Back then, Levi’s bravado and cheer was fake. Now, it was real thanks to Eren but it had just been yanked out from under him. How was he supposed to function when it felt like everything was some kind of twisted carnival glass illusion? He managed to sit up and take a couple of bites out the toast before he knew it was a bad idea. Retching near immediately after ingesting any kind of food, Levi found himself praying to the porcelain god in the bathroom. His new medication wasn’t sitting right with him but it numbed him. Numb was good. 

Numb was not having to feel any of the pain throbbing with the rhythm of his heartbeat. Seeing as how he still had to work through the fall break he knew he couldn’t take the pills at work. For the days of fall break he’d be so numb not even Eren’s ringtone would pull him from the thick haze. That was exactly the way he wanted it. He didn’t want to spend any more time thinking about how everything pained him. How everything reminded him of Eren, how he still had his shirt and his chapstick, how he wanted so badly to lay in his arms and have him say it was just a nightmare. 

Unfortunately, it wasn’t just a bad dream and as he sat there hugging the toilet he let his mind go. Thinking of how scared Stohess had to be to rig a game made him a little happier in hindsight. Without Eren they’d still managed to stand on fairly even ground until the hit he took. He came to reason out in his momentary clarity that maybe it had been done to crush their morale so they would be easy targets. Either way, their tactics had worked. Another point he thought of was how was he going to handle the situation with Eren? He had to be a captain and not a….ex boyfriend. The other players likely knew of Eren’s transgression so he had to walk a fine line. Perhaps he could talk it over with Erwin. 

It burnt like lye to think of the title ex boyfriend. He hated how in love with Eren he was. Maybe if he could just stop then it would all go away. At least he wouldn’t have to feel his hand on his knee in biochemistry, feel his eyes on him on the field, or listen to the way he said his name. He didn’t know when he’d be able to see Eren and not crumble. At the moment he was holding it together like sand through a toddler’s fingers. Isabel might have been right and it would get better, but as he drug himself up to the shower a weight crushed his body. That crushing weight wasn’t just from the general soreness after the hard hit.

As he pulled his clothes over his head, he winced sharply and then tried to keep his emotions in check. Evidence of Eren was still littered on his skin. The hot kisses trailed down his stomach, the marks on his neck, the rush of his skin, the sound of his teasing, silken voice whispering filthy things in his ear, feeling that sinful smirk against his skin….his senses were overwhelmed with the past as he saw them reflected on his body in the mirror. Once inside the shower, he sat down and pulled his knees to his chest. No one would be able to tell he was crying in the shower. He’d be able to wear a mask when he left but in that moment all he could think about was Eren. Eren had been so distant….had he known it would happen? Did he plan for it? A flood of nausea and loneliness began to wash over him as if it rained down from the showerhead. 

No physical pain could compare to the turmoil raging in him. It didn’t compute to him as to how people could stand to feel that. If love was so painful, if this was a part of it, then he didn’t want it. Someone take it from him! He begged over and over in his head to be stripped of the agony. If felt as if it were eating him, gnawing slowly, as it devoured him alive from the inside out. Love didn’t feel like something he wanted to cling to but gods in the heavens above knew he could never stop loving Eren. He was everything to him. He’d saved him from himself before….it’s too bad he couldn’t do that now.

Only when the water was ice cold, chilling him to the bone and to the point of shivering, did he realized how long he’d been in the shower. Tepid hadn’t even been felt he was so dazed. As he climbed out of the shower, he placed a hand over a mark on his sternum. He couldn’t stand to see them. He had to cover them so he quickly moved across the hall to pull on an oversized hoodie and a pair of sweats. Grabbing the tray, he shuffled downstairs and sat it by the kitchen sink before returning silently back upstairs. Work was going to be hell on earth. Pretending to be happy, cheery, and paint a smile on his face all while the best supply of alcohol tempted him to drown his sorrows? Yeah, there was no way he was going to be able to hold it down.

A couple of hours later, when he arrived to the club it seemed Isabel had thought the same thing. Various points throughout the night he could feel Andrew’s gaze lingering on his back quite uncomfortably. He’d been drinking, it was his job, but he hadn’t gone overboard. At least not  _ that _ day. Several days followed in a blurred, alcohol and Norco filled haze. No kind of substantial food had been ingested and he was running on fumes. If this was the life he was warned about, Levi could see why it had its appeals. Being numb and dazed meant he didn’t have to focus on all the horrible things happening to him. Instead, Levi could flirt and do his job as if nothing were amiss inside him. 

Thanks to his shoulder he was excused from practice meaning his time at work was bordering on more destructive. After three days of that oh-so-inviting clouded mind, Levi was just fine with not having much to say or feel. Everything could be ignored and he’d found his solution to what ailed him at the bottom of a glass. Everyone around him began to take notice of the situation and it was the next morning when he was going to be forced with dealing with his problems head on. He’d simply brushed off any attempt at conversation about what had happened with the hollow smile and call of “I’m fine.” No longer was he going to be able to have that.

Waking on Wednesday, Levi got to his feet and noticed that the marks on him were finally dulled enough to cover easily. There was one way to cover them up so he decided to sneak downstairs and see if Isabel was up yet. 

“Is?” Levi called out “I need to borrow your makeup.” As he descended the stairs he inhaled deeply. More than Isabel was awake in his home. As he sighed and took a seat in the armchair in the living area, Andrew’s amber eyes fell to him. Jean was even in tow at Andrew’s side. Due to the way they were all sitting he knew something was up. It wasn’t like Isabel to let anyone in their house before noon because she was hardly ever up before then herself. 

Returning from the kitchen, Isabel smiled “Morning, Levi, I’ll go grab it for you.”

“Thank you,” he answered to Isabel before turning to Andrew and Jean “is there a reason you’re in my living room this morning?” 

Andrew awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck “I know it wasn’t my place, but I accidentally slipped up. I was talking about a bet at work and it slipped. Jean knows, Levi.”

Groaning, Levi ran his hands down his face “Ugh, so Jean knows we work together? Fantastic. Just another lovely topping on ‘Fuck with Levi Week’ that seems to be going swimmingly.”

“Speaking of swimming, I hear you’re doing a lot of it in liquor,” Isabel chided from his side as she dropped her makeup bag in his lap.

“Good bit, yeah,” Levi admitted “not like it’s any of your business seeing as how I’m perfectly sober when I leave. Now, Jean, is there a reason why knowing my secret lead you to my house?”

“Nope,” Jean shrugged. “It doesn’t bother me but it does explain that raccoon look you’re sporting. It has to be hard on you.”

“Understatement of the century,” Levi chuckled bitterly “but what can you do? I manage just fine.”

Andrew shook his head “No, you can’t. I heard about everything that happened, Levi. How could you not tell us that you not only lost the game, but did it because Eren threw it on purpose? Didn’t tell us you and Eren split either. I’ve been watching you spiral out of control. Notice your drinks getting more water than liquor lately? I hope so, because I told Ross about it.”

_ “You….”  _ Levi couldn’t finish his scathing sentence. He knew in the back of his mind Andrew did it for him, but he didn’t approve of his meddlesome habits. “I’m fine.”

“You  _ what? _ You look like hell? Funny, I was gonna say that you. Defensive to an ungodly level, red eyes, dull skin, dark circles worse than normal, stiff posture,” as Andrew spoke he leaned forward on his knees “it’s bad isn’t it? Don’t lie to me, again. I trained you, Levi. I know your tell.” Jean took a moment to blink back his surprise, a bit in part due to the way Andrew had gotten away with talking to him without a verbal lashing and mostly in part due to the fact Levi had a tell when he lied.

“He’s got a tell?” Jean asked with a curious glimmer in his eyes.

Glancing over to his brother, Andrew nodded “Sure as hell does. The left corner of his mouth twitches up in a momentary snarl. It looks like a twitch but I prefer to say it’s a snarl.”

Voice but a whisper, Levi put his head in his lap “Worse than bad,”

Cringing at that torn tone, Andrew sighed “If you need the night off you’re--”

“No,” Levi interrupted as he lifted his head and painted on a hollow smile “I’m okay. I’ll go and do what I’m good at. Everyone but me knew I wasn’t made for relationships anyway, right?”

Isabel smacked the back of his head “Idiot. Don’t talk like that. Andrew, do you mind if I talk to you for a bit?” 

With Isabel’s expression changing to something stern, Levi began to walk out of the room before turning to Jean “C’mon, read the room. Follow me. Don’t touch anything, stare, or ask too many questions.” Jean only gave him a curt nod in response as he trailed at his heels. Pushing open his bedroom door, Levi silently went to sit in front of his mirror and pull his sweatshirt off. In the reflection of the mirror he could watch Jean’s reaction at his body. The marks were light, and so luckily Isabel’s foundation could cover them easily with the proper blending and tone correction. Beginning with the one at the base of his neck, slightly askew from the junction of his collarbones, Levi worked to correct the colors and make it disappear.

Only when it became apparent that he couldn’t reach some of the marks did Jean open his mouth “Hey, Levi, you want help?”

Resigning himself to fate, Levi nodded “Please.” A bit shocked by the willingness, Jean carefully walked over and picked up the sponge from the vanity. The moment his fingers brushed Levi’s skin he watched as he jumped. 

Attempting conversation as he worked, so as to not freak him out, Jean began dabbing at his skin and smiled “So Marco is worried about you too, ya know? He’s been talking about you non-stop. Eld, Reiner, Ymir….they’re all worried. You haven’t come back since that hit, and it looks like you bruised it pretty good.”

“Jean,” Levi replied as he turned his head “you don’t have to act weird. Just be yourself and actually say what you want to. I won’t be offended.”

“Marco wants to hunt Eren down and gut him before skinning him alive,” he added casually “because a three game suspension isn’t good enough.”

Levi smiled “Well, he shouldn’t be focusing on me. No one should. A suspension is enough if that’s what Erwin said.”

Rolling his eyes, Jean groaned “You don’t believe that. Your lip twitched.”

“I’m hurt, my trust was betrayed, I’m pissed off-- Of  _ course  _ I don’t believe that, but that was the call Eren made as a player and not my boyfriend,” Levi clarified.

Curious, Jean asked “Then what’s your plan for when you see him?”

“I dunno,” he responded “but if loving Eren causes me to suffer this much then maybe it’s better if I find a way to keep from loving him.”

“Doesn’t work like that,” Andrew chimed in from the threshold of the room “I wish it did.” Gesturing out the door, Andrew addressed Jean “You’ve got practice. I’ll pick up the car before I leave since you’re riding back with Marco. Go on. I’m better at fixing the imperfections in Levi’s skin anyway.” 

“See you soon, Levi,” Jean grinned. “You better be ready to come back to the field.”

“We’ll see,” he returned as he gave him a playful shove “so hurry up or you’ll be late.” Andrew handed Jean the keys to his car as he headed out of the room before taking Jean’s place. For a bit the two sat in silence. It was just a habit to feel comfortable enough around Andrew to the point where they knew neither had to say anything just to make noise. The silence was comfortable until Andrew stopped working on his skin. He’d finished covering up the little marks that Levi would no longer have to see in the mirror.

Before too long, Andrew spoke softly “C’mon, Levi, spill. I can’t wait all day.”

After a deep breath, Levi turned around to face him “I just don’t know what to do. I have to see him at some point. How am I supposed to act when everything already reminds me of him?! My bed, my clothes, my jeep, the locker room, Hanji’s lab, hell, even my fucking skin won’t let me forget. All I want to do is forget, Andrew. I don’t want to keep feeling like everything good in my life is getting torn away from me.”

“It’ll be okay in time,” Andrew encouraged “and you’ll learn how to cope instead of wish to escape. You only feel that pain because of how good everything was. Remember what made you happy; remember the good times and try not to dwell or you’ll spiral out again.”

“But what if the happy memories hurt more than anything else?” Levi questioned in a hushed whisper. “I can still feel his gentle touch, hear those kind words as he held me so close….Andrew, everything he did or said was a fucking lie. Everything! Even knowing that I still…I still just wish I could go back.”

Raising his voice, Andrew slammed his palm onto the vanity’s countertop “I’ll be damned! No, Levi, it  _ wasn’t _ a lie. I know that much. No one can fake the way he looked at you or talked about you when you weren’t around. He cares about you. Maybe if you’re so fucking stupid that you can’t see that, then you don’t deserve to have him back.”

Unable to prevent his own shout, Levi shook his head “No! You didn’t see him with Brandon! He kissed him, whispered in his ear---”

“He did everything to protect you! You need to sit down and see that. See the sentiment behind that? No one was lying to you except  _ yourself.  _ That’s not all either,” with a deep breath Andrew sat in front of Levi and held his gaze “Eren was being blackmailed.”

_ “What?!” _ Levi’s eyes blew wide as he waited for more explanation. “There’s nothing Eren could be blackmailed with--”

“You,” Andrew offered “he could be blackmailed with  _ you. _ Someone was going to expose you to the ethics board. Your coach told Ross to keep anyone on Stohess out, but I don’t know if someone slipped through.”

Still having difficulties processing the information, Levi muttered “How….that doesn’t make any sense. Why would he have left that out….” As his mind raced he began to wonder if still changed anything. Eren had made these horrible choices that impacted more than just him. If Levi had known that would have happened, maybe he would have just gone to the ethics board himself. Would that have saved it all? It wasn’t a question he could answer. Cleary Eren hadn’t trusted him enough to tell him anyway. What did it matter?

If it was Brandon holding and pulling all the strings it would make sense as to why Eren would be so compliant. At heart Eren was still scared of him and after everything that happened between them Levi couldn’t really put the blame on him for that. It still didn’t explain that kiss and why his eyes had been closed….or even why they were so close. Ultimately, Eren betrayed his trust, the team, and let his actions reflect his true thoughts in how little trust he had in each of them.

Breaking his train of thought, Andrew nudged him “You need to talk to him, though I don’t think he’d like to see you like this.”

“Why?” Levi retorted. “It’s his fault. He should see the consequences of his actions.”

“No, they’re _ your  _ actions. How you cope isn’t his fault but yours. You’re drinking more, eating less, and that’s not how a top athlete should be behaving. I have to leave, but you have the day off. Ross ordered it, but I was going to get you to agree to it yourself,” he informed with a small smile.

“Okay,” Levi sighed, already knowing he was damned if he did or didn’t, “then let’s head downstairs. I’ll see you out.” Leading the way, Levi grabbed his sweatshirt, Isabel’s makeup, and then walked downstairs.  As they came to a stop in front of the door, Isabel was waiting for them with Levi’s game bag strapped over her shoulder.

Andrew grinned proudly at the sight “That’s my girl. Tell him.”

Isabel approached him and took her makeup then dropped Levi’s bag at his feet “You’re not going to work, but you’re going to practice. Get back in gear, stop drinking, and clear your head. It’s about time you get back to it.”

“Did you two plan this?” He asked skeptically as he picked up the weighty duffle bag.

Both shrugged as Isabel chuckled “Who knows? Stay and condition up a bit too. Working out always makes you feel better. You’ll be a bit late, but they’ll just be happy to see you. Everything you need has been packed so put on your shoes and get going. Be careful and if you need a break take one. Don’t go full out; you’re still hurt and need to take baby steps.”

“Fine, fine, I’ll go,” Levi sighed as he looked between them “and be easy. Thank you, guys. Guess I’m heading to practice.” 

“Good,” Andrew beamed “so come on.” Isabel gave them both a peck on the cheek before sending them out. Isabel always seemed to know what was good for him so he figured he may as well listen. Deciding to take him, Levi drove Andrew to the field to pick up his car while he walked out to the locker room after parting ways. If Andrew and Jean hadn’t come to see him then he likely wouldn’t have gone. Maybe it was good to try to pick up the pieces and get things back to normal. Should everything else fall into place if things started back into the same old routine? He only hoped so.

Opening up his locker, Levi made sure to take his time in getting ready. He taped his shoulder to the best of his ability, which wasn’t much, and slipped into his practice clothing. It took him a little bit to be able to find the courage to step out. He’d seen Eren’s car in the parking lot. Just because he’d been suspended didn’t mean that he wasn’t still forced to come to practice. If he was a part of the team then he was supposed to be there. He only wished that his first time back, his first time trying to get out of his rut, that he wouldn’t have been there. When he stepped out he didn’t even cast a glance to the bench just in case.

Finding his opportune moment, Levi grinned and raised his voice as a play ended “Well, that ain’t gonna make Jinae shake in their shit covered boots.” The moment he spoke heads turned. Before he knew what was happening he was rushed and picked up off his feet.

“Hey Captain!” Reiner boomed as he hoisted him into the air.

Short of breath, Levi squeaked out “Reiner! Down!”

Returning him to the ground, Reiner apologized “Sorry. You okay?”

“I’m fine,” he smiled as he looked to Jean and back to everyone. “I’m a little sore shoulder wise, so I don’t think I’ll be throwing for you immediately. I need to warm up. For now I’m going to run some drills and tone up a bit.”

Eld stepped up to him and narrowed his eyes “Are you sure you’re okay? You’re medically cleared, right?”

“Perfect bill of health,” Levi lied slyly before evading the next question about his health by demanding they get back to practice. Calling Armin to help him stretch his shoulder a bit, he wanted to make sure that he’d be okay for throwing tomorrow. Armin was more than willing to help him before heading back when he wanted to run basic drills. Surely just some simple things would help get him fired up to be back on the field. He needed to focus on the game with Jinae and nothing else. He made for the back of the field and began a basic workout of mountain climbers, suicides, jumping jacks, and a few others. For the few sets he was fine, though likely sweating out more due to the alcohol from the previous night, but after a moment he began to feel a bit lightheaded. 

Deciding it might be best to stop doing the same repetitive motions that could be making him dizzy, he opted to run a couple laps around the field. When he began to feel better, he wiggled into the huddle and was handed the ball. Running plays was definitely going to make him feel better, make him feel like normal, or so he thought. His mind seemed to slow as he snapped the ball back to throw only to get sacked hard by Reiner. Coughing and attempting to regain the breath that been knocked forcefully from his lungs, he stayed down a moment longer than normal. Teammates stopped to look on but he got to his feet with a smile on his face. Armin and some others had come up with some good plays so he wanted to try to get through him as he needed to learn them too.

Informing everyone he just needed a moment to catch his breath made them all feel better about the hit, especially Reiner who’d looked like he’d accidentally kicked a puppy. Once they discussed the play and told Levi a little more about it he got the basic idea. Having broken from the huddle, Levi retried the same play only to fail much more miserably. Labored, shortness of breath should have been his first clue, excess sweating, and the vertigo should have been the others, but Levi was stubborn. As he snapped back the ball a second time, squinting to prevent the sun from staying in his eyes, Levi raised his arm back only to fall backwards as the world spun and his vision faded. The ground felt as if it had risen up to meet him, yet nothing had hit him hard enough for him to think he’d hit it.

Voices shouted around him and yet he had, in fact, found that he hadn’t hit the ground. The last thing he could remember was the feeling of something cold on his skin before his consciousness failed him.


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we areee!!!! I told you I wouldn't drag it out without a purpose, and I didn't! So, I hope you will all enjoy this chapter and look forward to what is going to come next! I promise some good things in the future. There will be relationship building, laughs, crying, and even some partying! Look forward to what's coming next y'all!
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

Fluorescent lighting stung his retinas as he cracked open an eye. Things were still a bit fuzzy and hazy as his contact took a moment to resettle. In a white room full of annoying beeps, Levi reached a hand to his head only to swat away a plastic tube. Holding out his hand away from his body, he began to notice the full extent of his situation. IV placed in his hand, Levi turned his head to the side to see the metal pole holding the saline solution along with one other thing they were running through his IV. Concealed by an aluminum bag, he failed to be able to see what they were pumping him with. Judging by the incessant, rhythmic beeping he figured he was attached to a heart monitor. Looking down the gown, he’d apparently been put in, he was right. 

By the time both eyes had adjusted to the light of the room he noticed one thing out of place in the room. A face. A face that shouldn’t have been there. Eren was sitting with his head leaned back to the wall, knee bouncing impatiently. The second he moved Levi sucked in a breath and watched as he sighed while staring down at the watch on his wrist. His features were knit, brows pulled together in quite the frustrated furrow. It was a look he’d only seen a scant amount of times on Eren. As he exhaled, Eren turned to look back to him causing Levi’s eyes to widen and his heart monitor to begin jumping.

“Thank god you’re awake,” Eren called out to him softly. Turquoise eyes regarded him so gently, so full of longing, and yet all Levi could do was snarl. His throat was scratchy, his body felt as if it were burning itself from the inside out, and everything was sore; he couldn’t stand to look at him too. With everything happening, being placed in such a vulnerable condition, he wasn’t ready to handle that.

Voice barely sounded as he spoke, Levi rasped  _ “Get out.” _

Demeanor changing, Eren cleared his throat and got to his feet as he heard footsteps approaching “I’m only leaving because Is and Andrew are here. I  **will** be back.” As he’d said, Isabel and Andrew had walked into the room as Eren skirted past them. Isabel’s emerald eyes showed tears as she rushed him and threw her arms around his neck, almost toppling them both back to the bed. He’d already felt unable to breath after hearing the stark contrast to Eren’s concern to his commanding tone, but Isabel just made matters worse.

“Idiot,” Andrew muttered as he smacked the back of his head.

“Oww!” Levi pouted at Andrew’s slap. It was clear he’d been hanging around Isabel too long. 

Andrew’s words were sharp as he griped “Do you know how much danger you put yourself in?! Overworking yourself like that! You were dehydrated, likely from that liquor last night, your iron was low, your sodium was dangerously low to the point of it inducing a goddamn seizure, and you’re  _ still _ running a fever! You haven’t even been eating properly, and you thought a hard workout was a good idea?! We said go easy!!”

Knowing that berating him was her job, Isabel turned to smack Andrew on the chest “Hey, that’s  _ my _ job. Not yours. Don’t overstep.”

“Sorry, but you know he’s my best friend,” Andrew rationalized “and I love him too.” Cringing, Levi sighed at the display. It felt like he was being scolded by his parents with the way they dug their heels in. 

“Have you thanked Eren?” Isabel asked after a moment of speaking in hushed secrets with Andrew.

Levi scoffed “Tch, why would I?”

“You may not want to hear it,” Andrew began “but he was the only thing keeping you safe. He kept you from hitting the ground and hurting yourself any further, he pulled you into the shade and kept you cooled down until EMTs arrived, and, more than that, he took care of everything when they brought you here. They needed to run tests and, though they have consent with a blacked out patient most times, Eren was there to pull your insurance card from your wallet and sign paperwork under the guise of your fiance. Without him acting like that….god only knows what would have happened. He deserves  _ a lot _ more than your thanks, honestly.”

Even Isabel started in on him “It’s true. We couldn’t get here until now so we even asked him to keep an eye on you. You’ve been out for hours, Levi, and Eren made sure you were taken care of every fucking minute of it.”

Confused, Levi’s brows knit “Huh? What time is it?”

“11pm,” Isabel answered. “You’ve been here for a while. Andrew and I were a couple places over on a date when Eren called.”

“Sorry to have ruined your date,” Levi chuckled, in a failed attempt to lighten the mood.

Andrew placed a hand on his shoulder “Ah, that’s okay. In return, you’ll thank and talk to Eren when he comes back.”

“I’ll what?!” Levi replied, more than a bit appalled by the request. 

Grinning ear to ear, Isabel nodded “I like that. Yeah, do that for ruining our date. Eren went ahead and called Erwin while Andrew called Ross. Everyone knows so just take your time to rest up. You need to talk things over with Eren where you can’t just scream at each other and not get anything done. Use it.”

“Do you two realize just seeing him made my pulse skyrocket?!” Levi attempted to dissuade them. 

“Figure it out then,” Isabel replied with a facetious smile. “I love you but sometimes you’re your own stupid, worst enemy.” Rolling his eyes as she placed a kiss on his forehead, Levi just sighed. Andrew and Isabel left within a few moments so that they could attempt to salvage their date night once they knew he was okay. It seemed like they really wanted him to speak with Eren, and he was more than aware that Eren deserved a thank you for everything he did. He didn’t have to do it but still did. In the middle of him thinking about Eren, a nurse came in to take his vitals while another collected blood a few moments later. 

He began to wonder just how many times he was going to get stabbed during the night. That would really cramp his mood. At least he was thankful for the fact one of them told him what had happened. A PNES pseudoseizure had happened due to his low sodium and likely the amount of stress he was under. During the time he was out, he was informed that his “fiance” talked about him to them. They had learned a few things about him and were sure to inform him, during his required overnight stay, that Eren was free to sleep there and if he needed anything to just tell them.

“Sweetheart,” one of the nurses called as she began to shoot something through his IV that had a bit of bite to it “do you want us to get you something to eat before the cafeteria closes?”

“No thank---”

“Oh, I beg to differ,” Eren called from the doorway with a tray in his hands “you need to eat. I’m not gonna let you refuse after knowing how many days you barely ate anything.” Levi’s hand beneath the sheets began to clench the fabric tightly in a fist. He’d wanted to say so much as he bit his tongue, but he knew better than to start a scene. Eren sat down the tray atop the small rolling table at his side. The nurse made a joke about him calming down before he got tachycardic at just seeing his honey.  As they exited he could still hear them giggling down the hall while he was busy trying to hold back his word vomit. 

Dragging the tray over the bed, Eren removed the cover of it “Be lucky they didn’t put you on a special diet.”

“Be lucky you’re still breathing and not being escorted out by security,” Levi lashed as he rolled his eyes.”

“Eat,” Eren instructed “and no back talk.” Folding his arms over his chest, he glanced over to see that Eren might have actually picked something good. The scent of grilled chicken was nearly making his mouth water and the strawberries with whipped cream was something he could totally go for. The broccoli and grapes were just as appetizing but he was stuck. Was admitting he was actually kind of hungry a win for Eren? Likely so. 

Though it did seem pretty good, he hoped if he declined Eren would leave that much faster “Pass.”

Shrugging, Eren sauntered over and plucked a strawberry from his tray “Fine, then I’m eating it, and you can’t stop me. I think I’ll start with the strawberries.”

Reaching out to steal the plastic cup of fruit from him, Levi glared “I don’t think so.” As Levi quickly popped one of the whipped cream covered fruits into his mouth, Eren grinned smugly in victory. Dammit. He’d walked right into that. Playing right into his hands wasn’t how he’d expected that to go. When Eren walked closer to him he could feel his heart racing, but more so when a hand outstretched to reach the corner of his mouth.

“You had some schmutz,” Eren whispered as he then licked the whipped topping from his fingertip. For a moment, he looked happy that Levi’s heart was racing before he realized the expression on Levi’s face was one of anger.  “You know you scared the hell out of us. Reiner was frantic about hitting you, thinking it was his fault. Be glad they didn’t have to watch you seize.”

“I am glad, and it wasn’t his fault,” Levi muttered between bites as he averted his gaze from Eren.

“Maybe tell  _ him  _ that. Levi---”

Interrupting him, Levi sighed and managed to hold his gaze “I heard you helped me, so thank you, but I don’t need---I don’t **WANT** anything from you. You’ve done enough to me I think.”

Guise finally breaking, patience finally snapping, Eren’s voice boomed “Shut up, Levi, and listen.” Taken aback, Levi just stared on in bewilderment as he took a seat on the bed “I’m sick and tired of being ignored by you. I gave you time to cool off, so now you’re going to listen to me.” Levi’s expression turned to one of disdain as he continued “I didn’t get to explain myself before everything. You remember that day we went for lunch at that little cafe? That’s when Brandon blackmailed me. I’ve known everything since then and I tried. I tried to hold it in, but I also knew I was going to tell you after everything. At first, he said I needed to sit out or he’d hurt you; he’d order them to aim for your shoulder until it broke---”

“That’s not a decision you get to make--”

_ “Listen.  _ Don’t interrupt,” Eren stated flatly before continuing “I told him to fuck off. You could handle yourself, and we have too good a team to let that happen. Then he upped the ante by threatening to expose you to the ethics board. I knew right then I wasn’t going to let that happen, because he wasn’t just threatening your livelihood but mine, Isabel’s, Erwin’s, Ross’, everyone at the club, and even Jean’s by proxy of Andrew. So many people would have gotten hurt if you got exposed like that. He was ready to drag us all down, and make sure I didn’t tell anyone by making sure I had copies of photos, all the proof he had of you and I in the club. He’s got an in somewhere here, so I couldn’t tell anyone or he’d leak it. I’ve spent my last couple of months seeing how hard you work for everyone around you, and I wasn’t going to let it go down the drain if I could prevent it. It was more than you, Levi. Yes, you were the deciding factor but so many more were at play. Ultimately, I decided taking everything on myself was worth it as long as you were safe. I’d do anything to make sure you were okay, Levi.  _ Anything.” _

Levi paused a moment before asking “So you broke three of your own toes to give yourself the excuse?! You’ve known for so long….if  _ we  _ had known--

Eren chuckled  _ “What? _ Levi, what would you have done? Nothing could have been done aside from what I did. I wasn’t taking the chance, because I know just what that waste of space is capable of first hand. I was given quite an unfortunate reminder. What you saw at the game was him telling me that he’d already ruined us. Together we carried the team, Levi, did you know that? Broken apart we split the team and made them focused on me hurting you rather than the games at hand. He baited us and, boy, did we take it. We took the team with us.  The coup de gras was was to split apart the structure of the team by attacking it where it was weakest: us. The second he ordered your hit in overtime he knew I’d come looking for his ass. It lured me like a siren’s song.”

“Damn brilliant,” Levi whispered under his breath. That was incredible. How perceptive to get to Eren to break them apart. If all of this was happening though, Levi had to wonder about some things. It was hard to believe something this dastardly and convoluted was true. Andrew had said as much….but how had he known? Other people hadn’t seen how distant he’d gotten, how everything felt so forced, or fake. Finally finding the courage to ask, Levi asked in soft breath “Why did it feel like you checked out then, if you weren’t a part of it? How do I even know what’s real anymore?! I don’t know what to believe...this all sounds so crazy!”

“Levi,” Eren answered in a pained wince “I had to hurt you and that’s why I checked out. I knew that this would hurt you more than anything, and I knew you’d break up with me….I was trying to prepare myself for the days that would come when you weren’t going to be at my side. I wanted to lessen it for you too, but I just couldn’t stay away from you.” Reaching out for his hand as he watched tears streaking Levi’s cheeks, Eren placed their hands atop his chest “I don’t care if you love me or not, Levi, but I love you and my heart will always belong to you. It doesn’t matter if you refuse any of this. The fact I love you will never waver and neither will I, in waiting for you to come back to me. I can’t fake this or the way I feel so nervous when you smile at me. With everything I am, Levi, I love you.” Choking back a sob as he felt a slew of emotions washing over him, Levi’s fingers clenched Eren’s shirt. So much was happening. Did Eren really love him? He couldn’t believe Eren had said that as his heart monitor began to frantically race.

A nurse came in to witness their spectacle “Oh!”

Quickly, she turned on her heels as Eren laughed “It’s okay. I just told him that I love him more than life itself, and I can’t wait to marry him.” 

The older woman smiled towards Levi “Your fiance is a good man.”

Restraining a sob as tears fell without hesitation, he nodded “I know.” For a moment he’d forgotten that was the excuse they’d used, so he could have everything taken care of before Isabel and Andrew could arrive. His mind and his heart were at odds. Conflicting thoughts raced through him. On one hand he understood why he did it, but it still hurt so much to think how he did. It felt as if there was a wall between them now, showing the cracks in their relationship. He loved him so much, but was love strong enough to overcome this barrier? What a silly question that was: of  _ course _ it was….but so was vengeance. 

Wanting a shot at Brandon for pulling them apart tore through Levi’s mind. He’d be damned if he didn’t find everything he loved and destroy it in front of him. Levi wanted to take everything from him and tear it to pieces, but there was another thought in his head at the moment. Seeing Eren’s eyes full of a pain he knew, feeling the tender touch wiping away the tears that continued to fall, the lamenting smile on his lips….how could he ever not love Eren? He was also a bit thankful for the experience since it showed them where they needed to work. Their trust and faith needed to be a little stronger, so they didn’t have these communication lapses.

“I---I’m s---” Levi’s words stuck in his throat. There was so much he had to say. So much he wanted to say, but it wouldn’t come out. Eren inched closer to him and placed a hand on the back of his neck to pull him into his shoulder. Carefully avoiding all of the cords, Eren wrapped his arms securely around Levi’s trembling body. Levi’s skin was hot to the touch as his fingertips moved over it to urge him to lay down. Sobs began to wrack Levi’s chest, and so all he could do was try to soothe him as he let him cry. 

Eren began to move the hair from his face and kiss his forehead “I know. I’m sorry too, Levi.” He continued that way for a bit, hand in Levi’s hair, just holding onto the shaking shoulders as he cried into his chest. A few minutes he noticed that Levi’s breathing was no longer the same erratic sobs but almost as if he wasn’t getting enough air. Shaking him a bit, it was then he noticed that Levi was no longer crying….he was fucking laughing. “Why are you  _ laughing?!” _

Looking up to him, Levi failed to restrain a laugh “Ahaha! You broke your goddamn toes for me! You didn’t think to fake it?!”

“Go big or go home?” Eren shrugged with a smile. “It needed to be a bit real or Mike would have known immediately. Also, it kept me from accidentally using it. The plan had been to slam the car door on my ankle, but I kinda crunched my toes instead when I went for my phone. In a way it was still an accident.”

“You’re completely insane,” Levi stated contentedly before burying his face into the crook of Eren’s neck “guess that’s just another one of the reasons why I love you.”

Completely shell shocked, Eren pulled away from him  _ “You what?!” _

“I love you, Eren,” Levi whispered “but we need to trust each other a lot more than we seem to. No more secrets, okay?”

“Promise,” Eren answered immediately before attempting to swoop down to steal a kiss. 

Levi groaned aloud “God! What do they put in these things?! I gotta piss.” Well, there went Eren’s mood. Unfortunately for Eren, Levi’s drugs began to kick in as he completely disregarded Eren’s kiss and ducked him without so much a care in the world. Throwing back cords and managing to get tangled in them, Levi fell back to the bed with a soft thunk. Eren grumbled and had to hold certain tubes to get him around them before finding the IV line. He had to keep it attached, so watching him get up to cross the room was hilarious in the ass baring hospital gown. 

Eren called out to him as he rolled the IV pole into the bathroom with him, leaving the door wide open “Hey, make sure to piss in the mauve measuring thing.”

Scrunching his features, Levi yelled back “I know to piss, Eren! You gonna come in here and hold my dick for me too?” All Eren could do was laugh and send a mission report to Isabel before Levi got back. Once he’d washed his hands, while avoiding his IV, Levi shuffled back to the bed and collapsed onto the bed next to Levi. 

“Hmm, what’s that for?” Eren asked as he poked the creased space between Levi’s brows. 

Wrinkling his nose in disgust, Levi mumbled “Hate hospitals….soap always smells weird.” As long as he’d been around Levi he did happen to noticed that no matter where he was, Levi had hand sanitizer and soap. It was always lemon or cotton. He supposed they were just clean smells that made him feel a bit better so to make him feel a little better, Eren raised Levi’s palm to his lips.

Kissing his hand, Eren hummed “Mmm, smells just fine to me.” Watching Levi yawn and failing to conceal his mouth, as Eren had his hand, he could tell Levi was tired. Hell, he’d been through a lot so he decided to try to get up so he could lay out on the couch.

“No,” Levi responded as his fingers curled around Eren’s hand _ “stay.”  _

“Okay,” he responded as he kicked off his shoes. Crawling into bed just as nurse came in, Eren asked for a pillow and the woman soon returned with an extra blanket as well. She said she knew that some people are known hoggers of blankets and brought him one just in case. Laughing at her correct guess that Levi was, in fact, a blanket hog, Eren thanked her and she cheerily made on her way out, plunging them into the dark on her way out. Levi immediately moved to where he could cling to Eren and he wouldn’t jeopardize any of his monitors or IVs. Rolling on his side, Eren gladly tugged Levi as close to his body as possible. Levi nuzzled into his shoulder and quickly fell asleep. It was the one thing he’d wanted in so long. Now, he just wanted Eren to make sure he never let go again.


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeyyyyy!! I hope you all look forward to this! I know there's a lot coming, but I hope you're willing to stick with me! Happy Holidays to you all, and may you have a bright holiday season! I'll be back again soon! Muah!
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

Stretching out, Levi moved in his sleep before tossing back over. He didn’t want to open his eyes, because opening his eyes meant an end to his peaceful sleep. Last night he’d slept better than he had in days. Being with Eren again had told him he’d made the right decision and as much as he hated to admit it, he’d been overly hasty when it came to their argument in the first place. He’d just been so angry, red was all he could see around watching Brandon kiss him. It had been the final straw, and he just exploded without giving Eren a chance to explain himself. He knew he had to apologize for that, so he rolled over and tossed his arm around Eren….except that he didn’t. 

Feeling around in a panic, Levi opened his eyes and discovered an empty bed. Where had Eren gone? Did he leave him?! Levi began to frantically think about everything that had happened. What if it had all been a dream? Maybe he’d hit his head and this had all been one very elaborate fabrication of his subconscious desires. Curling into the fetal position, Levi closed his eyes and tried to pull his blankets closer to himself. He’d hoped if it was a dream he’d be able to go back to it. Fortunately, as he closed his eyes the door slid open.

“Going back to sleep?” Eren inquired as he cast his gaze to Levi’s curled up form. “Hope not ‘cause you gotta eat.” Blinking back his surprise, Levi got out bed and immediately threw his arms around Eren’s neck. Pieces of him still hurt like hell, but he needed to make sure this was real.

Releasing him, Levi managed a small smile “Thanks but I’m not really hungry. Just got up.”

Eren frowned, lines around the corners of his mouth pulling down “You need to eat, Levi. You might get sick again if you don’t. I know you didn’t really eat for the last couple of days. I don’t know why--”

“I just couldn’t,” Levi answered honestly “everything hurt. Nothing felt right; I had no appetite, I felt dazed, and life just moved around me like I was just a passenger to time.” Horror crossed Eren’s face in a flash. Turquoise eyes that had been regarding him with love and tenderness turned to horror and sorrow.

Grimacing, knowing why he felt that way, Eren held him close “It hurt me too, and I’m sorry. I couldn’t announce to the world why I had to do what I did.”

“I know,” Levi sighed as he rested his head against Eren “I’m sorry, too.”

“Then come eat,” Eren replied as he peeled Levi off him with one arm as the other held the tray. Levi willingly accepted the action and carefully got back into bed. He honestly didn’t have much of an appetite, but he knew that he could at least try. One other thought raced through his head before he got to that part though. Eren shouldered the entire brunt of his decision by himself while everyone else seemed to move about their daily routines. It wasn’t fair. Practically having the weight of the world of him during exams, practice, and constantly feeling the gnawing impending dread every day? No. He wasn’t about to let that continue; he had to do something to take that weight back off him.

Like hell he was going to let Eren walk back into that locker room with a pack of ravenous hyenas ready to tear him limb from limb. No one would ever be able to hold anything above them when he was finished. Finding his resolve meant that he also found the burning ire once again in his gut. He was going to absolutely crush Stohess….no, he was going to crush Brandon McNabe, all with a little help from his friends. First things were first, however, and that meant he needed to actually apologize to Eren with more than words. Words were a good start, but there needed to be more.

As Eren sat down on the edge of his bed, Levi cautiously placed his hand atop Eren’s knee “I shouldn’t have been so rash. I should have let you explain everything. It would have---”

Calming smile spreading his lips, Eren patted his hand “No, I get it. I would have been irrationally angry too. Everything you saw and heard hurt you beyond measure. You had every right to do what you did, Levi. I don’t fault you for that.”

“But you fought so hard when I didn’t,” Levi continued “I gave up. I should have fought for us.”

“We would have only fought each other if you had,” Eren replied “it was best to do when the dust settled and you didn’t have a choice in the matter. Being hospitalized kinda helped in that regard.”

Cringing at the thought, Levi shuddered “I guess in a roundabout way it did. Isabel was right. I am my own worst enemy. How did you know about everything going on though?”

Eren chuckled “Andrew and Isabel kept me updated so I didn’t worry too much. When I asked for help from them I got both a slap and a punch to the gut. We managed to work it out though. Isabel told me everything from home, and Andrew kept tabs on you at work and reported back. Ross even called me, ya know? He said I was the only one who could fix you.”

Levi sighed “He was right. I shoulda known it was them. They came in to exuberant about me being locked in here. I can’t believe they actually hit you though. Are you alright?”

“Just fine,” Eren nodded “but you know I didn’t take you seriously until you didn’t return my calls, texts, or emails. I spoke to Isabel right after it happened, but it was a day or two after that I got really worried, so I messaged Isabel for Andrew’s number. I’m glad that you were finally sleeping, but I was not happy about all that liquor.”

Feeling the scolding tone in his voice, Levi shrank “I’m sorry….it was easy to drink and not think. I was angry at everything. Now I feel like utter shit for everything that happened.”

“I was just going to let you give it all up, throw it away, if that was what it meant for you to be happy. Loving you, Levi, is the easiest thing I do. I knew that when you were with me, you were happy, so I wanted to take that chance and fight. I had to make you understand and then you could make your own choices. I’m just glad we both made the ones we did. You shouldn’t feel bad for it, Levi, as far as I’m concerned it’s in the past. Leave it there. Now, focus on what’s going on around us,” he implored as he lifted Levi’s hand and placed a tender kiss to his knuckles.

Levi frowned at the delicate kiss as he looked to Eren’s hand “What happened to your fucking hand?!”

“Punched a wall,” Eren shrugged “so I got one broken finger and one locked one to show for it. I’m fine.”

“Like hell you’re fine! Would you stop breaking bones over me?!” Levi screeched, his voice cracking as tried to imagine the amount of pain both physical and mental Eren endured all for his sake.

Snickering, Eren shook his head “Nah, I don’t think I’m done yet. I got another idea in mind that might cause me to break a few more.”

Glaring, Levi narrowed his eyes “You are not going to break them on Brandon McNabe’s jaw, I’ll tell you that right fucking now. Promise me.”

“Can’t,” Eren answered swiftly. “I can’t promise you that, because that’s what I really want.” Reaching over to the tray of food Eren brought him, he carefully removed the cover. Plucking a blueberry from a plastic container, he popped it into his mouth and watched glee spread over Eren’s features. He seemed so happy just to watch him eat a fucking berry. Though he looked so happy, and he didn’t want to deny him anything, he wasn’t about to let him pop Brandon McNabe in the face and earn more than suspension. 

Levi pushed a finger into his chest “Absolutely not. I’m not letting you take a penalty for making it too real. No, leave it to me. I’ll find another way. A better way. Hurting yourself anymore for that bastard isn’t allowed. Promise me, right now, that you’re not gonna do anything else stupid over that fuck.”

Resigning himself to the idea, Eren did only what he knew he’d abide by “I promise you, Levi, that I won’t do anything I don’t think is right. That’s the best I can do without lying.”

“Okay, close enough,” Levi answered after another berry. Reaching over, Eren stole a blueberry from the tray. 

“Gonna fight me over a berry?” Eren posed as Levi only continued to glare at him. 

“You’re the one that told me to eat,” Levi feigned in a pout. “What I really want is a shower. I’ve been in here since getting sweaty at practice. I  _ need _ a shower.”

Wrapping around him lovingly, Eren cooed “Aww, poor boy. Whatever will he do?” 

Huffing as he leaned against Eren’s chest, Levi knew that the jokes would begin soon “I like to be clean. I also like my men clean.”

Eren nuzzled against his cheek “Mmm, yes--- Company calls.” Just as Eren had stated, it appeared to be shift change for the nurses. A new woman was strolling into the room with bright canary and magenta butterfly scrubs. The combination was damn near eye watering, but her warm smile and kind hazel eyes spoke to the fact she was just a jovial woman. Even the hum as she strolled in so leisurely gave way to the fact she was likely a woman who took joy in her job. 

“Good morning, sweetheart!” She exclaimed as she turned towards Levi and Eren. Wiping away the names on the whiteboard just beside the computer, she gave them both a smile “My name is Tanya and I’ll be your nurse tonight. Meredith told me all about you boys. Gabbed on and on this morning during change. I take it the one in clothes is your fiance, baby?” 

The older woman reminded him of a how he imagined a grandmother may act, so he nodded “Yes ma’am. This is Eren Jaeger. I figure by the fact you’ve got my patient chart, you know my name.”

“I sure do, Mr. Ackerman, but that isn’t how exactly” she beamed “but I see you’re being held for 24 hours. You won’t be able to leave until the time you were admitted, but if you need anything don’t hesitate to ask.”

“Please tell me I can shower,” Levi pleaded. “I’ve been here all night---”

“Sure, sweetheart! You’ll just need to detach your heart monitor clips, they just pop right on off, and pull off those electrodes, which I reckon your honey can help with,” she winked as she chortled “and then I’ll bring you a waterproof covering for your IV. Sound good?”

“Yes ma’am,” Levi answered. The woman sauntered on out of the room leaving he and Eren to themselves. 

Eren slipped a hand up Levi’s stomach “Guess you should tell me where all those electrodes are so we can pull ‘em off.” 

Rolling his eyes, Levi groaned “Ugh, I’m sure you watched them put them where they are.”

Smirking smugly, Eren nodded “I did actually. Back of the ambulance and all. I think that I remember one being right above your belly button and slightly askew to the left.” Knowing very well he was right, Levi decided to have a good bit of fun with Eren. There were eight of them total on his body, and he wondered if Eren remembered them all. Neglecting his food, Levi crawled off the bed and stood just in reach of Eren. Sliding the gown off his shoulder, Levi watched Eren’s reaction; his breathing hitch, his eyes wide and unblinking, unconscious lick of his lips, fingertips twisting into the sheets, every piece of him both focused on him and acting on instinct. 

“Do you remember where they put them, love?” Levi purred. At the pet name Eren coughed to clear his throat, though Levi knew better than to think he’d suddenly had a tickle in his throat. “Tell me where they are and I’ll take them off.”

“One below each collarbone,” Eren began as he wracked his brain “two on the left, two on the right, each above and below the ribs, and the one on your stomach.”

Levi clicked his teeth “Tsk, tsk, that’s only seven, Eren. Where’s number eight?” Before Eren could tell him, Tanya walked back in with a ginger ale and a cover for Levi’s IV. Glancing between them, a broad toothy smile began to grow as she stepped over to Levi.

“My apologies, darling,” she cooed “I didn’t mean to walk in on ya.”

“Not a problem by me,” Levi shrugged as he offered out his hand “you’re a nurse and we’re football players. We all see our fair of naked people; those we want to and those that we don’t.”

“Haha! Oh you,” she snickered light heartedly as she unhooked his IV and wrapped a thin, plastic sheet around the area. “You’re all set, dear! Enjoy your shower. This is for you. I’ll slip on out now. If you need anything call!” Eren took the short can of ginger ale from the woman. He found it a bit strange that the woman just knew that Eren had been drinking ginger ale the night before. Maybe it was something the other nurse had mentioned, but it didn’t matter anymore. Now, the only thing that mattered was Eren. Appealing to his baser instinct was something that not only Eren needed but he did as well. Recalling how distant Eren had been before, the way he’d almost avoided touching him, that cold chasm between them, he felt as though he could use some physical affirmation.

Eren sat down the soda can on the nightstand and turned to Levi, hands slipping around his waist “The eighth is right here.”

Nodding, Levi hummed “Mhmm, it is. Gonna help me take them off?”

Fully aware that taking them off was going to hurt, Eren shook his head “I don’t wanna hurt you.”

“I’ll be fine. Quick like a band-aid,” Levi smiled, also aware that no matter what the electrodes would be taking some of his skin, and hair, with them. Levi allowed the gown to fall down to his hips, pooling just above Eren’s hands. Tying it there, he waited for Eren to begin. Carefully, Eren’s cool fingertips skimmed up his chest until he located the first of eight electrodes. Part of him wanted to be easy with them so he wouldn’t make it painful, but he new that would only prolong the pain. Decision in mind, he quickly yanked off the first electrode. Levi’s breath came in a sharp inhale at the rip of the electrode, but he managed to stay rather calm as Eren pulled five more off.

Trying to stay calm as Eren’s fingers roamed up his skin, Levi chewed on his lip. Every place that Eren’s hands moved across his chest the more of a swelter began to trail in its wake. Last he remembered he still owed Eren a rain check, but it wasn’t like Eren would be letting him do anything when he was still so obviously sick. That didn’t mean he couldn’t try. He hoped Eren missed the connection between them as much as he had. Judging by the look in his eyes as he fingers slid down his stomach, he clearly had. Love was too crazy for this. Just yesterday he’d hated him and right then he was dying to be as close as possible to him.

Ripping off the next two electrodes quickly, Eren did the best he could at a painless effort. Before he could think on it, or thank him, Eren’s hand was on the back of his neck, the other at his hip as he drug him against his body. Arms wrapping tightly around Eren, Levi tugged him harder against himself. 

Face buried into his neck, Eren’s voice trembled “God, I missed you so much.”

“I missed you, too,” Levi sighed contentedly.

“Can’t stand seeing you like this, Levi, it’s tearing me apart,” Eren whimpered as his fingers dug into hip. “You went down and I barely caught you. Coach helped me get you into the shade until the paramedics arrived, but I swear I’ve never been more scared to death than I was in that moment. You started seizing and I---goddamn it, I didn’t know how to handle that! In the back of the ambulance….saying I was your fiance just blurted out of my mouth. I got to be with you, wait for you, and I did whatever I could to help. Still….watching you--”

“Eren,” Levi called as he raked a hand through his hair “I’m okay. I promise that I’m alright, and it’s all because of you. I’m so okay that by tomorrow I’m gonna be kicking jackal ass.”

“You what?!” Eren shouted as he moved back. “Are you fucking _kidding_ me?! What about your shoulder? I heard you were popping Norco like pez.”

Huffing, Levi raised his right arm “Look, it moves. I’m fine, Eren. I took a hard hit and it popped out. I got it reset so, yes, I was on pain medication. It hurt, but I’m fine. Once I leave here I’ll be medically cleared to play. I won’t be playing too hard though.”

“Shouldn’t be playing at all,” Eren sighed “but I can’t stop you.”

“Now you’re getting it,” Levi quipped as he lifted up on his tiptoes to press a kiss to Eren’s cheek. “I’m too angry to sit this out, Eren. We’ve got five games left of the season, and if we don’t lose anymore we’ll likely be facing the Spartans in the Rose Bowl. All bets are off this go around. Flags will be thrown, I guarantee that. Payback is coming, and it’s not just me thinking it either.”

Eyes wide in horror, Eren placed his hands on Levi’s cheeks “That’s what I’m afraid of! You can’t turn this into a pissing match. He knows how to win those. Don’t let him win like that.”

Levi scoffed “Oh please, give me some more credit, Eren. I don’t plan on letting him win at all. Plus, you’ll be healed, hopefully, for the last three games. You better be ready. This time, you’re not sitting out.”

“Didn’t plan on it, Captain,” Eren answered. 

Noting the spark in his eyes, Levi smiled and smoothed his hand across Eren’s cheek “There he is. Now, my man is back.”

Pausing for a moment, Eren enjoyed the gentle caress before asking softly “You so sure about that?” 

Levi gave him a quick nod in response “My trust in you in a bit low, but, yes, I am sure. You will always be mine, Eren. No matter how many fights we may have or how many times I storm off and break up with you. We were both acting boorish.”

“I’ll work on getting that trust back if you work on talking things out. I can’t read your mind, so we’ll have to work on communicating better. I know that you’re not the best at it, but I can decipher all your clumsy words,” Eren offered kindly with a touch of teasing. 

“Yeah? Well, here’s something for you to decipher,” Levi growled as he jerked Eren forward by a belt loop. Dragging him off to the bathroom, Levi guided him along until he could shut the door behind him and shimmy out of his gown. Eren’s jaw dropped along with Levi’s gown, but Levi had other things in mind to add to that list. By looking around he noticed that Eren had the good sense to bring in both of their duffel bags. Placing his hands beneath Eren’s shirt, he began to raise it. Leaving it to Eren to finish undressing, Levi stepped into the shower and began to turn on the water. He knew that Eren found his taste in showers to be hellish, so he opted to turn on a little more cold water.

Surprisingly Eren was taking his sweet time on jumping into the shower with him. Pulling back the curtain, he peeked out to see that Eren had finished undressing but was grabbing things from their bags. He’d grabbed a razor along with some shaving cream, which only made Levi chuckle. From placing his hands on Eren’s face he knew that the man had some stubble coming in. When the last time he’d shaved was god only knew, but one thing was for certain, Levi was going to take his chances on shaving with the cheese grater in Eren’s hand.

“Jesus!” Eren shouted, snapping him from his thoughts. “It’s like Satan himself just licked my back! I know you’re pretty cold blooded but that is too much!” 

“If you turn it down then you’re responsible for keeping my body heat stable,” Levi retorted with a smirk as he turned his head over his shoulder. Eren grinned and watched as Levi thinly lathered his face before running a razor against his skin. A first pass, a second pass, and all was fine. Nicking his skin, however, came with the third pass. Overreacting a bit, Eren immediately turned to place his hand to Levi’s chin.

“Damn thing snagged your skin like paper,” Eren frowned as cleared away the blood “just be careful, okay? I didn’t have time to stop by your place and grab everything.”

Turning, Levi quirked a brow “Wait, you went to my house?”

Eren smiled “Of course. I had to get you a change of clothes for when you leave.”

As he finished up shaving, he shoved Eren’s back to the wall “Why, Eren Jaeger, did you pilfer through my underwear drawer too?”

“Yeah, I did, you look best in red you know? A little surprised to see some short pairs among the mix,” Eren teased, bold smirk growing all the while.

Sliding his hand up Eren’s chest, he replied lazily “The shorter pairs really show off my ass. Sometimes we have themed host nights….socks & skivvies is the next one.”

Inhaling sharply through his nose, Eren hummed “Mmm, remind me to attend to one of those sometimes. Know when the next one is by chance?”

“About two weeks from now,” Levi answered “but you know you could make yourself useful while you’re in here hogging all my water?”

“Want me to wash your hair?” Eren asked sincerely.

Levi nodded “Sure.” Of course, he’d been half joking when he said that. He’d not honestly expected Eren to do anything for him. Rather, he found the idea a bit strange. In theory he’d started to wonder if that had even been a good idea to suggest but the second Eren’s fingers were massaging his scalp he’d have definitely agreed that it was a marvelous idea. Leaning back against him as he had Eren wash his hair was relaxing. Just the warmth of his body so close, the sound of his rhythmic breathing, and being able to simply exist with him was more than he could have asked for. Somehow being with Eren was always the place he felt most comfortable, even in situations that should have terrified him.

Closing his eyes and letting Eren wash the shampoo from his hair made him wonder if that wasn’t part of the reason women enjoyed going to the salon. Eren’s fingers were magical; when they were in his hair….and anywhere else. Deciding that once he was done, he wanted to take a little something for himself. Turning in Eren’s hold, Levi stood up on the tips of his toes, placed a hand on Eren’s scruf lined jaw, and kissed him. Being the first to make the move seemed to be his that night but that was more than okay. Eren seemed to have no objections as his arm slithered around Levi’s slender hips to pull him closer.

Indulging in their first kiss since the argument had his chest constricting. Everything he wanted to reaffirm, he felt in the smolder of Eren’s passionate kiss. Moaning faintly as Eren nibbled his lip before pulling away, Levi felt his skin flush beyond that of the heat. Resting his head on Eren’s shoulder, Levi sighed and closed his eyes. Eren’s fingers wove through his hair, trailed down his neck, and ghosted down his spine before embracing him entirely. Shivering as Eren’s scruff rubbed against his bare skin, Levi had to force back the mewl in the back of his throat.

“Sorry, haha, should I shave too?” Eren posed lowly.

“No,” Levi answered quickly “I kinda like it on you, but it, uh, _ tickles.”  _

Eren slipped a hand to his lower back and teased “Oh? I’m not sure ticklish is the word. Arousing, perchance?”

As he rubbed his jaw over Levi’s shoulder, Levi shuddered “Yeah that too, haha! Now cut it out!” The more Eren moved, the more Levi cringed and writhed which only spurred Eren to continue.

Holding him from behind, Eren hummed delightedly “God, I love hearing you laugh.” 

“I love it when you make me laugh,” Levi responded as he grinned. Reaching out for his body wash, Levi figured that they should be winding down their shower. It felt like they’d spent forever in the space together, not that he minded, but he wondered when the hot water would fail them or if they’d get lightheaded first. He didn’t really care so much when it was no longer his hands soaping up his body. In an immensely pleasant turn of events, Eren’s hands soared over his skin dragging the soap suds on their path.

“Might love this too, getting to soap you up,” came Eren’s filthy whisper as Levi turned to face him.

Returning the favor, Levi opted to spread the love before he felt Eren’s hand slip betwixt his inner thighs _“Whoa!”_

Smirking as he rolled his fingers languidly over Levi’s skin “Oh, come on, I’m just being thorough.”

“While your being thorough, I’m gonna wash your hair. Bend a little,” Levi huffed in annoyance at not being able to completely reach.

“How about a solution we can both live with?” Without giving Levi time to fervently object to his actions, Eren quickly scooped him up. Holding his thighs at his hips, Eren gave Levi the perfect bit of heights and Eren got to scatter soft kisses anywhere he could reach. Being smothered in affection, hearing Eren’s hums of contentment, spending time with Eren; the shower was definitely a win. In the end of it, Levi managed to do a good bit but began to sway a bit on his feet once put down. The very moment Eren caught sight of it he made sure they were suds free and shut off the water. 

Cracking the door as they got out, Eren ensured that the steam would clear and hopefully they’d feel a bit better. While he’d been getting the shower ready, Eren had not only been disrobing but also placing out their clothes and towels. Neat little piles sat out atop the sink counter waiting for them. Levi thanked him and set to getting to dressed, though he knew he’d be stuck wearing the gown for a bit longer. At least when he finished he could help out Eren with the problem he seemed to be having with both his toes and his fingers. Taping them up with the roll he’d brought presented no problem, but it did remind him that he should have been more careful with him.

Once they’d both dressed, they returned to sit down on the bed where Levi ate what bits of his food he’d actually wanted while Eren towel dried his hair. For being in the hospital, Levi didn’t find it all that bad. Sure, the blood work wasn’t the most fun thing in the world, but Eren was there with him and that was all he needed. After the blood work they’d attached him back to his IV just to ensure that he stayed hydrated and his electrolyte levels stayed even. Resting with Eren, just laying there cuddled against him, was more than enough to set his mind at ease as he let the IV run its course. 

Tanya returned shortly after the beeping from the IV finishing began to echo, waking Levi from his nap “Hey, honey, mind sitting up for me? Your levels look really good! You’ll be able to leave around 4:30, so let me get that outta ya. I know that’s something you’re looking forward to.” Levi shook his head and sat up, holding out his hand so his IV could be removed. Eren turned his head to avoid watching the removal of his IV. Finding it a bit funny about him being squeamish, Levi made sure to shield the view by turning his body. Thankfully Tanya worked quickly and it was over in a couple of seconds. Being IV free felt nice, but he had a question weighing on his mind.

“Can I ask something?” Levi inquired as Tanya was punching things into the computer. 

Whirling around atop her stool, she nodded“Sure! What’s on your mind?”

Meeting her gaze, Levi asked carefully “I will be medically cleared to play in tomorrow’s game, right?” 

Smiling, Tanya spoke softly “Yes, though it’s not recommended that you play too hard.”

Eren chuckled bitterly “Ha, good luck. You’re saying that to the world’s most stubborn quarterback.”

Turning her attention to Eren, Tanya hummed “Mhmm, and what makes you say that, dear?”

“I’m his tailback,” Eren answered “so I know exactly how he gets.”

“Guess you’d better make sure he doesn’t overdo it then,” Tanya quipped “should be easy from the bench.”

Levi snickered “Yeah, he _can_ do it from the bench. How did you know that he’d be in the position to watch me?”

Removing her phone from her scrubs, Tanya leaned over “My eldest son, Matthew, is a center for West Trost High. He loves you guys; goes to every game. He had a really hard time coming to terms with himself, I don’t why, but he thought if he was bisexual that he wouldn’t be able to play football, that he might not be accepted by his teammates. After your wide receivers….he was through the roof. You may not have known it, but you helped him a lot. When he finds out his favorite player spent the morning talking with his mom, well, I figure he’ll be ecstatic.”

A bit taken aback, Levi shook his head “Oh, uh, I---”

“He’s bad with compliments,” Eren snickered “but tell your son we said thanks. Right now, we need all the support we can get. If he comes to the Jinae game he’ll have to come get our thanks for having his mom take great care of us. Levi might have more words on the support angle considering he didn’t really announce anything until me.”

Trying to find the right words, Levi took a deep breath “I am honored. West Trost has a hell of a record this year. Tell Matthew that he should apply to Trost. It’s my last year, as well as many of our players, we’re gonna need some new talent. I wasn’t very open about myself either, so I understand. Just tell him there’s no reason to hide who he is. It can be difficult, but in the long run he’ll be able to feel free.”

Grabbing his hand in his own, Eren smiled “He’ll be in good hands. I’ll still be there, so if he needs anything he’s free to talk to me. The coach is a hell of a man too. We’re just a big family.”

Tanya nodded slowly “Thank you, boys. You make a mom feel better about sending her boy off. I know he wants to apply, he’s a senior, so I’ll urge him to do it. You two are great role models for him. I’ll be sure to tell him what you said, and I’ll come back with your discharge papers around 4 if everything still holds up.”

“I appreciate it, Tanya, thank you,” Levi replied as he leaned back to Eren with relief as the door shut behind her. “I guess that explains why she was so nice and cheery about being here.”

Eren rolled his eyes “No, she just seems like a genuinely nice woman. Her son looks up to you. You lead the way for more kids, Levi, so when you get out on that field don’t you dare show them to keep pushing themselves when it’s bad for their health. I don’t want to see you push beyond your limits, okay? You might end up here again if you aren’t careful.”

“Promise I won’t go overboard,” Levi swore as he relaxed into the bed. “I’m just---” 

Jerking upright as the door opened without a knock, Levi’s eyes landed on Isabel as she cheered “Hey!! Look who’s up!” Oh how he wished that she would have been alone. Piling into the room to bear witness to the spectacle of Levi snuggled up on a shirtless Eren were Andrew, Isabel, Jean, and Marco. The atmosphere plunged when the overwhelming silence began to stagnate around them. Almost immediately Levi could feel the murderous aura oozing off of Marco. That bright, fiery gleam in his chocolate eyes practically spoke of wanting to spit roast Eren on an open fire not unlike a luau hog. For all the world, it looked about like the sky was about to fall on their peaceful time together.

 


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome, welcome everyone!! Yaaaay! Another chapter of Scoring Six to end the first weekend of the New Year of right! I know that you've by now seen the FLOOD of new stuff. It's taken me a while to prepare all that; seriously, I'm so damn tired y'all. Because of my new classes, I'm not sure how the course load is going to affect me this semester. I will try to post twice a month on this story for sure, so please just let me catch a breath and figure out a schedule that will work. I've got a lot of things going on at once. The next update will be in two weeks so I can gather things and see how things are going. That means your next update is the 28th. Bear with me. I'm trying. If you have any questions, comments, or concerns you're free to leave them on the story, email me, or contact me via tumblr. All communication lines are on my profile as well as the update schedule when I get it figured out. Thank you all for being so supportive of me for these last two years. You've no idea what it means to me. 
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

A myriad of emotions presented across the faces of everyone present. Andrew was dressed in casual jeans and a t-shirt which matched his smile. It was like Andrew to be calm and collected, while beneath it all he was ready to tease them the second he opened his mouth. Isabel wore her teasing on the exterior, her wide grin and hands on her hips already giving away her position on the sight of the two of them back together. Jean’s gaping mouth reminded him of a camel’s yawn with the way it had fallen open, but Marco’s expression was one that could brought brimstone and the fires of hell with it.

“Marco,” Levi warned “I’m gonna need you to calm the fuck down. I can feel the psychotic, animalistic urge to rip out Eren’s entrails like a freshly killed deer, so take it down a notch or  _ seventeen. _  I’m in the hospital. If I’d have wanted him dead, Marco, I’d have plenty of ways to do it myself.”

Sneering at Eren, Marco seethed “And I reckon I got plenty of damn ways to get the job done from here. I ‘member promising you somethin’, Eren, you recall that? I will rip---”

“Goddammit, Marco!” Levi shouted at top volume. “We’re fine! He’s okay. I’ll explain it all later today, okay?”

Folding his arms over his chest in clear defiance, Marco huffed  _ “Not _  okay, actually, Levi. I don’t know why you’re bein’ like this. Whatever he did to you….I wanna castrate him like a newborn bull calf for it. I don’t know if you saw yourself after that fuckin’ fiasco at the game, screaming and wailing like a banshee, but a lot of us did. Ain’t seen you tore up over something in a real long time. I find myself wantin’ to rid you of the source of that pain.”

“Admirable,” Levi sighed “and I thank you, Marco. I know that it was a blow up, okay? Believe you me, I know, but I have a reason behind it. You know there’s always a method to my madness. I know a lot of things happened because of mine and Eren’s break up, but I’ve got a plan. I got the green light to leave this damn place, but not until after practice today. I’ve got every plan to play in tomorrow night’s game.”

“Glad to hear it,” Jean beamed as he elbowed Marco in the ribs “and the overprotective jackal will keep his stupid trap shut. Your relationship with Eren is none of our business. We only care that you’re well.”

“Healthy as a horse,” Levi snickered in jest “but thank you Jean.”

Andrew led them all closer to the bed “So, gonna get things settled, are ya?”

Levi nodded “I’ve got a plan to handle it.”

Smiling brightly, Andrew clapped his hands “Great! Isabel and I will drive you home. Hope you don’t mind that I drove your jeep back home after everything.”

“No, that’s fine. Left side of the drive?” Levi posed.

“Just as you like,” Andrew responded with a single nod.

Flabbergasted, Marco shouted “What?!! You let him drive your baby?! Today is chalked full ‘o surprises.”

“Isn’t the first time,” Levi shrugged “and it likely won’t be the last. Andrew is family; I trust him…just like I trust you, Marco. Because I trust you, I _  need _  you, and Jean, to do me a favor. Rally the troops for me. I may be missing practice, but I’ll be there at the tail end. I have something to tell everyone including Erwin and Mike. It’s prudent they be there.”

“You got it,” Marco responded quickly. “You got the keys for the room still?”

Gesturing towards the bathroom, Levi pointed a finger “In my bag.”

At the confusion evident on Jean’s face, Eren snickered “I’ll get it. He doesn’t wanna get up and flash anyone. 3rd side pocket on the right, right?” When he got Levi’s yes, Eren carefully crawled off the bed and stepped through the crowd to get to the bathroom. Feeling the heavy weight of Marco’s eyes boring into him maliciously was a feeling he wished he didn’t have to feel. Never had he imagined getting on the wrong side of them, but he knew that at the moment Levi had saved him from getting decked by anyone else.

Handing the keys over to Jean, Eren then stepped back to the foot of the bed “That should do it.”

“Alright, glad to hear you’re doing okay, L. I know it hurts everyone in this room to know you’re in pain,” Marco offered as he took the keys from Jean. “We’ll see you when you get there. I’ll tell everyone to wait.”

“Okay,” Levi began before turning to Eren “but Eren you need to go too. Work out in the weight room to stay up. You’re getting a little weaker in the left side so tone up. Captain’s orders.”

“Yes, sir,” Eren chuckled as he gave a showy little bow before going to grab his bag. Before leaving he cast Levi a short glance and made his way past everyone. Marco and Jean too, bid him farewell and followed Eren’s exit. Levi only hoped that in following him out no one got into a fist fight at their cars. Hopefully they had parked far, far away from one another.

Clearing her throat, Isabel brought his attention back to her “Erm, Levi. So you and Eren are back together…. and I’m really glad.” Taking a seat at his side, she patted his knee “I truly believe he is a perfect match for you, Levi, and I wouldn’t have helped him if I didn’t. He is the parts of you that you’re scared to embrace, the support that you need, the will to do and be better, and he loves you more than he cares about consequences. He’s bullheaded, has a one track mind, has anger issues, but he’s been hurt by this  _ just  _ as much as you have. After whatever big plan you’ve got in mind, please, talk to him.”

Understanding exactly what she meant, Levi grabbed her hand between both of his “He is exceptional; everything I wanted, everything I need, right in one person. His reasons for what he did are ones that I now know, but there’s still something I’m missing. I’ll wait for him to tell me that bit though. I know that he’s still not entirely okay, hell, I’m not either. We’re gonna work on it, along with several other things, so don’t worry about us. You’ve got your own relationship to worry about. If I was dating the most popular hosts at club who has got to be down to his underwear and socks around people he used to sleep with regularly, I might be a little miffed.”

Furious gaze turning to Andrew, Isabel jerked her hand free and stood “You have to do  _ what?!” _

Andrew groaned “Look, it’s just a theme night. We have a different one every month! This one just _  happens _  to be one where everyone is half naked. It brings in a lot of clientele. Promise I won’t be doing anything sketchy. You can make L be my babysitter if it will calm you a bit. I’ll even give away the shift if I have to. Whatever will make you happy.”

Grinning, Isabel smacked him “Oh, honey, I was just fucking with you. I really don’t give a shit if men, women, or anyone in between gawks at you. I get the prize at the of the day. Levi was just trying to change the subject ‘cause he gets all awkward when I talk about him and Eren.”

“Doll, you’re his baby sister, of course he does. If it was me, it’d be a lot different,” Andrew explained “but, Levi, what exactly _  is _  this plan of yours and what do I need to do?” Enjoying how Andrew knew it would involve him, Levi began to explain him just what he had in mind. It would take the time he had remaining in the hospital for Andrew to procure everything, and in the meantime Isabel would drive back to the house and get everything he needed. All he needed was trust; from Andrew and Is, Mike and Erwin, and the rest of his family.

Restoring trust in Eren was going to take a small miracle, but he was prepared to do anything to help. Eren had done so much for him, and it was high time that he returned the favor. There were many pieces to the puzzle he was assembling, but the moment Tanya brought in his release papers they began to fall into place. He’d quickly scrawled out his signature on a couple of pages, thanked her for everything, taken his paperwork, and rushed to get dressed as quickly as possible. Isabel had returned just in the nick of time to make sure that everything was going to continue on schedule.

Back at the house, Andrew met him and the two began to cover the little details that Andrew used to help him with. Without much more time, the two ran around the house and made sure everything was so far to plan. Isabel kissed them both on the cheek when they finished, sending them out to the football field. Andrew buckled into the passenger seat, looking a touch jittery or perhaps nervous, so Levi laughed. If anyone had a reason to be either of those things, it was him and not Andrew. Just pulling into the parking lot resolved most of Andrew’s nerves, but it only increased Levi’s. This wasn’t anything he’d ever expected that he’d be doing, but nonetheless he was there preparing himself.

The two made their way down to the locker room cautiously. They didn’t want to be seen until they were sure everyone was inside. Vibrating his pocket, Levi’s phone went off so he removed it. A text from Eren stating that everything was ready for him signaled their walk into the locker room. All eyes fell to him and Andrew while there some hoots, cheers, and whistles to tease him over his appearance. He continued onto his locker where he then climbed atop the bench and placed his fingers into his mouth to let out a sharp, reverberating whistle to gather all attention.  

“Good work today out there! I’m glad to see you’re all holding it down,” Levi started with his chin high, proud that none of them had fallen into utter chaos. “Now, I know the first thing on your mind is wondering why in the  _ seven hells _  I’m dressed like I’m about to attend a formal dinner, and the second is likely that you’re wondering if I suffered brain damage from that hit because I’m not ripping Eren’s skin off his bones. I’ll answer both of those questions. Health wise, I’m pretty okay. I had some low sodium on top a rather poor diet the last few days. I have been cleared to play tomorrow.”

At the cheers of Levi’s prognosis, Erwin raised his voice “Quiet, quiet!”

Levi nodded “Thank you. What I’m about to say to you all could end not only your academic career but your entire football career. If you are willing to hear my secret and risk everything you are now, and have every ounce of potential to be, then stay in this room. I will not judge you if you walk out right now. What I’m asking you to harbor is a monumental deal. This is a secret that very people know about me, and knowing it puts you at risk for expulsion or worse. Leave now if you can’t handle that.”

Every foot stayed firmly planted except for Andrew’s as he climbed up onto the bench and took the floor “Many of you remember me from a few games ago, but, in case you forgot, my name is Andrew Kirschtein. I’m Jean’s older brother. A lot of you likely know the reason that I wasn’t allowed to have any contact with Jean for several years: I’m a proud member of Oasis Host Club in Shiganshina.”

“And so am _  I,” _  Levi stated loudly. Murmurs were heard around the locker room but Levi continued over them “I’ve learned everything I know thanks to Andrew. Working as a host allowed me to support my family. Without him and the support of others I’d be nowhere. You wondered why I treated Jean, a new kid I’d never met, like I’d known him all my life; that’s because Andrew is my brother, he’s  _ family _ , and so is Jean by extension. I’ve had many troubles in my life and this has been one; this burden of a secret.  _ Why  _ do you need to know where I work? Because it violates the ethics guidelines in the bylaws and it’s the reason we lost the game to Stohess. Eren?”

Standing at his side, Eren looped an arm around his hips and began to speak “All of you heard that I threw the game and that Levi and I split up. Both of those things are true, but what you don’t know is why. I’m not going to stand up here and explain my love life; I’m going to say the basics. I was in a relationship with a foul, abusive, manipulative, ogre that goes by the name of Brandon McNabe. I am not proud of that. I was  _ weak  _ and dumb and a lot of things I won’t go into. When he came to me, to threaten me, before the game I laughed in that bastard’s face. I had all the faith in the world in my team, in friends, that you weren’t going to let any bodily harm come to Levi like he’d threatened. Unfortunately, if that had been all he threatened I wouldn’t be standing up here. His retort was to throw photos at me. He knows about Levi’s secret and he was going to turn him into the ethics board, as well as anyone who knew about it. That would have ruined not only Levi’s life and everything he’s worked so hard for, but Coach Erwin’s life, the host’s at the club, Jean’s, Isabel’s, mine, and I wasn’t about to let that happen.”

“It’s okay,” Levi reminded as he placed a hand on Eren’s, noticing it’s tremors, urging him softly to continue his explanation.

“So many lives were at stake and so I broke my toes, and I sat on that bench proudly knowing I was protecting people I cared about. You can all be livid with me, full of rage and hostility towards me, but that will  **not** change the fact that I would do it again if given the chance. I believe that I was doing what was right. Protecting the man I love and those I care about came with dire consequences, as it was not my place to reveal the nature of Levi’s work. I still couldn’t have told you for the fact that _  would _  I have told anyone, Brandon would have leaked the information. I left you all in the dark, and that is the one thing I am sorry for. I hope that you all can forgive me,” Eren explained as his voice shook.

Without missing a beat, Levi turned to Eren and kissed him, soothing him gently as he whispered “I love you, Eren. You did well.”

Taking the floor surprisingly, Erwin raised his voice again to contain the commotion “Enough! It’s true. I’ve been made aware of the circumstances and it’s why I’m lifting Eren’s suspension. I’ve known about Levi’s job since he began. He does all he can to provide for both he and his sister. It was worth risking my job for, and I’d do the same for _  any _  of you. I’m so much harder on Levi because he juggles a night job, practice, and a full course load like it’s nothing. He still manages to lead this team with dignity and a determination unlike I’ve ever seen in one person. If someone doesn’t do what he does, he’ll work himself right into the grave. Now, I do not hold it against Levi for his career choice, but the ethics board does not see it that way.”

Chiming in, Marco began to step forward “So lemme get this straight; y’all are tellin’ me that fucking weasel Brandon McNabe has had our balls in a vice this entire time and we can’t cleave his head from his shoulders?! He hurt both y’all, and I don’t know about everyone else, but that makes him **first**  on my shit list. I’ll be damned if I don’t kick my foot so far up his ass his dentist’ll be cleaning my toenails at his next appointment when I see him again. I ain’t never worked a puppet with a foot, but I bet I can figure it out.”

Unable to restrain his laughter, Levi snickered “Haha, what a lovely prospect, Marco, but I’m not saying that at  _ all.  _ I’m saying this so he can’t lord it over us anymore. We know one thing that he doesn’t know about: we know  _ who _  his rat is. One of us in this very locker room has been working for him, passing all kinds of information. I’m not gonna say his name, but I will say this: Put a message out to your boy, we’re  _ coming _  for him, and he is  **not**  gonna toy with the Titans and expect us to take it lying down. We’re gonna meet him at the Rose Bowl, and we’re gonna  **annihilate**  him  _ and _  his pathetic team!”

Raucous cheers erupted from the players, but it was Reiner’s booming baritone that snagged everyone’s attention “Bet your ass I’m gunnin’ for him next time he’s on my field. Eren, I’m sorry for what I’ve been thinking about doing to you next time were alone together. Breaking your jaw just doesn’t seem right now. You did good even if we didn’t know it; I’m sorry. Levi had to tell his secret in order to clear the burden with us. Now, we’re gonna help you end this. Whatever that asshole did you, to you both, he’s gonna pay for.  _ No one _  fucks with the Titans!! I’ll have his blood on my uniform before I let him off that field, Eren. I got your back.”

“Damn right!” Eld belted with a devious grin playing at his lips. “Defensive! I think it’s time we have a sit down and figure out some of our most brutal plays. Mike, wanna give us a hand, sir?”

“My pleasure,” Mike grinned as he sent a wink to Eren.

Feeling overwhelmed by the support, Levi laughed “Haha! Oh you guys….I cannot possibly thank you enough for the support. Now, as I said, I have a green light for the game tomorrow. I’m hydrated and ready to take on some iron! That being said, before I have to head to work I’m going to change out of my work clothes, go open the weight room if it’s not already open, and I’m gonna be working out. Anyone is free to join me. Any questions about anything or concerns I need to be made aware of?”

Raising his hand, Armin spoke up “I have one. How exactly are we going to handle the second try that asshole is undoubtedly preparing? If he’s got a mole on our team, Levi, we need to know.”

Levi nodded “You do, but not right now. Trust me, Armin, please. As for the second try, well, that’s why I say trust me. I’ve got a plan that ensures the only career he’s ruining will be his own. I don’t aim to get many people involved, but if you want to be a part of it, I can use as many hands on deck as possible.”

Knowing Ymir would have something to say, his attention shifted to her as she began to cackle “Haha! So, okay, okay, let me ask this. We  _ all  _ have to be wondering. You’re a host, like, no shit; A bonafide boyfriend for rent?! How the  _ fuck _  are you nice enough, not awkward, and charming enough to be a host?! Another question that I’m sure we’re all dying to know: do you sleep with them too?”

Snagging the question, Andrew nodded with a teasing grin “Oh you better believe this boy wasn’t always capable. It took some training, but he was more likely to gurgle trying to down a champagne flute in one go than he was at flirting with a customer. As for if he sleeps with his clients---”

“He only sleeps with the one,” Eren smirked smugly “and that would be  _ me. _  That’s an optional thing for the hosts and they decide themselves.”

“Glad to see he can actually be social  _ somewhere,” _  Bertholdt snickered.

Annoyed by the responses, Levi huffed “Gee, thanks guys. I’ll have you know I’m one of the top hosts at the club. Number two for the month.”

Erwin couldn’t resist a jab “Oh? How _  sad.  _ Only number two, Levi, with all your shifts how can you not manage better?”

Connie inquired curiously as he cocked his head to the side “Wait, if you’re number two who is number one?”

“Me,” Andrew answered proudly. “To be the best, you have to learn from the best. Luckily, Levi did just that. He’s even beaten me out for top of the month quite often.”

“Stop tooting your own horn, show off, and let us get back to working on crushing the Spartans!” Jean cheered excitedly.

Eren chuckled “First brilliant idea you’ve had…. _ ever, _  Horseface!”

“Yeah, well, at least I didn’t break my own fucking toes!!” He cackled in response, forcing a pout to form on Eren’s face.

“C’mon, don’t pout,” Levi prodded. “Let’s get down, let Andrew get to work, and then I’ll get outta my suit so I can work out a little. Everyone good?! Ready to tackle some jackals tomorrow?! Bring us one more step to crushing the Spartans?! That’s what I damn well thought! Marco, call up your old stomping ground buddies and tell ‘em it’s nothing personal, but they’re going down.”

Marco nodded “Sure. I can’t wait to rub their faces in the grass when I score the first points! Let’s go work out, L.” Levi grinned and jumped down from the bench, anxious to get ready. Andrew gave him a smack on the back and made his exit after pausing to speak with Jean. Mike and Erwin tossed him a nod of acknowledgement and followed Andrew out of the locker room. Everyone turned on their heels to either leave or join him which meant he was able to focus on getting ready. It was finally time for their plans to be set in motion. Tomorrow the Jinae Jackals were getting crushed, their plan would be formed, and they could all begin to plot the downfall of the Spartans and, most importantly, the implosion of Brandon McNabe’s career.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update Prognosis
> 
> So, I had plans to update for you all. Unfortunately, my computer has finally decided to bid me farewell. You all know Ive been having issues with it within the last year. I won’t be able to get a new laptop until I get paid next month. I am so sorry to have to go back on this. I’d just gotten settled with the school work, but I couldn’t foresee this circumstance. The computer had lasted me for around 4.5 years, so I suppose it was time. Thank you all for your patience with me, and I hope you continue to do so. I will be sure to make this up to you with a couple updates when I am able to return!


	49. Chapter 49

He carefully began to pull off his blazer and tie, hanging them up neatly on the hanger inside his locker. All the pieces of his ensemble needed to be delicately handled, so he exercised great caution when putting them away. As he reached into his bag for his work out clothes, he’d noticed that Eren had already hightailed it back over to his locker. A pout formed on Levi’s lips as he noticed Eren was so entirely engrossed in fumbling around in his locker instead of helping him. Shrugging it off, Levi simply rolled his eyes and began to dress in the thin t-shirt and lycra shorts that been had packed in his back. Due to the material it would wick the sweat away from his skin yet still keep him cool; he made an excellent choice.

Taking his time in walking to the weight room, Levi let his mind wander a bit as he did so. There was so much going on, but he couldn’t afford to tell the team everything until he had a concrete plan. Until that time, Levi would move along with training and practice as if nothing were amiss while Brandon’s rat fed back false information on the team. Karma would be served in time, so he took a deep breath in attempt to school his features and settle his mind before walking into the weight training room. Once inside Levi surveyed the room but knew it’d be best if he started with some stretches to limber his stiffened muscles. After being in the hospital it was best that he take it easy.

Startling him, Eren placed a hand on his shoulder “Hey, you ready to get started?” Turning to glance up to him Levi nodded. It would be best to begin with stretching and then go to the basics to acclimate himself gradually. It wasn’t like he’d been doing much in the last week thanks to everything that had been crumbling down around him. Due to his lack of practice his muscles were going to burn with the bit of strain he was about to put on them. As long as Eren was there helping him with it though, he was pretty sure he could grit and bear it no matter how difficult. Having Eren hovering over his every tiny action and having Eren help, however, were two different things. 

Benching a bit of weight and having a spotter was mandatory, but acting like a helicopter over even his bicep curls was not. It was enough to wonder if he wasn’t overdoing it a bit. Knowing his motives were good didn’t prevent it from being slightly frustrating. It wasn’t like he was a complete invalid; he could manage alright himself. 

“Why don’t you grab a set?” Levi suggested as he nodded towards the dumbbells. “Tone up that side a bit.”

“Sure,” Eren agreed easily. Levi’s brows knit as he Eren walked off to grab a pair of weights. Why was it that easy? It was never that easy, but oh well. There was something he was far more interested in lending his focus to. When Eren returned he sat next to Levi, directly in front of the mirror, where Levi could get lost in the reflection of flexing muscles and a barely glistening sheen of sweat on the tanned skin he loved so dearly. For a bit he was intently staring at Eren’s toned muscle in the mirror before he was being snapped from it to head over to the bench.

Pumping a good bit of iron was the last thing in his practice list, but having Eren directly behind him had his mind other places. His shoulder was beginning to ache and burn as the strain seeped out from his shoulder to his back. A couple of reps and Eren was hauling the bar up and shaking his head.

“I think that’s good,” he chimed in as he wiped the sweat from his brow. Unfortunately, Levi had to agree with him. Not even jumping rope would feel acceptable with his shoulder beginning to scream, so he heaved a sigh and headed back to the locker room. Another odd happenstance struck Levi as both he and Eren went into the room. While Levi was about to say something Eren went straight to his locker yet again. Just what in the hell was so goddamn fascinating?! Deciding there was one to figure out what Eren was going, Levi snuck up on him and sat in front of him on the bench.

Batting his eyes, Levi lulled sweetly “Eren? My shoulder isn’t feeling that great. Would you care to massage it for me? _Please?”_

Looking absolutely horrified by the idea, Eren cleared his throat and focused his gaze on the locker “Sure.” The hesitation before he agreed began to weigh heavily on Levi’s mind. Was something wrong? Had he done something? Pulling his shirt over his head, Levi removed it and sat it in his lap while his mind continued to jump from conclusion to conclusion without ample evidence. A nervous disposition after the recent events wasn’t something he was able to turn off. There was something lingering on the air causing the atmosphere to plummet uncomfortably as Eren’s hands ran over his shoulder cautiously. Part of him was questioning Eren’s deal, but the other was too busy thinking about the shower before they arrived.

Every pass of Eren’s hands down his back had his thoughts progressing to something sensual. Was it so wrong of him to want to feel the affirmation of their emotion in something physical? The desire for it was almost gnawing at him as he endured the prodding and rub down of his shoulder and upper back. He knew that Eren wasn’t done, but he couldn’t escape his own mind as he turned around. Catching the grimace cross Eren’s face as he did so caused a pout to form on Levi’s

“What’s wrong, Eren?” Levi whispered. “It’s like you’ve been avoiding me in here.”

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Eren shook his head “Not entirely. It’s more like when you’re not dressed. You’re not well, I can still see the electrodes’ marks on your skin, and _I still….”_ Rolling his eyes with a grumble as he got to his feet, Levi stepped over to Eren and placed a gentle hand to his cheek. Pushing up on his tiptoes, Levi stole a swift kiss and let his free hand roam up Eren’s chest. 

Kissing Eren’s cheek, Levi’s brows creased “It’s okay to want to touch me, Eren. I’m okay, and I want you to. For a while you were so distant and cold, and even the shower earlier was just the beginning of what I need from you….what I  _ want _ from you. Now I understand why you were acting that way, but I want to say I love you without saying anything other than your name.” Clearing his throat, Eren’s eyes rounded in surprise but he reached down to seize a rough hold on Levi’s wrist. Dragging him flush to his body as he braced against the lockers behind him, Eren brought Levi’s hand to his lips before kissing it softly.

“I’ve tried to hold back since being in the shower with you,” Eren admitted lowly, breath racing over Levi’s skin “because I want to show you too.”

Heart fluttering furiously in his chest, Levi purred “Then show me.”

A bit taken aback, Eren arched a brow _“Here?”_

Levi shrugged “Why not? No one’s around right?”

“What has gotten into you?” Eren asked with a chuckle. “That’s not like you at all. I do like the idea of fooling around here, but making sure you’re okay is my first priority.” 

Groaning, Levi countered “I’ve a clean bill of health aside from my shoulder. I’m just as healthy as I was three weeks ago. What are you worried about, huh? Should be that rain check I owe you.” Slipping away from him, Levi turned his head over his shoulder “Tell you what, I’m gonna go wash the sweat off my skin. You’re more than welcome to join me if you want.” With an inviting smirk, Levi sauntered over to his locker to grab his towel and slip out of his boxers and shorts before heading back to the showers. He hung his towel on the hook just outside the stall and began to turn up the hot water. After everything he’d done he was looking forward to the added relaxation of the heat.

Pulling the shower curtain aside, Eren slinked into the small space “I’m not about to put any undue stress on you or your body. Plus, you’re playing the game tomorrow and I can’t let you break your own rules. Doesn’t mean we can’t have a little bit of fun though, hmm?”

_“Perfect,”_ Levi breathed lowly before wrapping himself around Eren. Roaming his hands down slick porcelain skin, Eren’s hands came to rest naturally on Levi’s hips. Ensuring that Levi’s back was directly in the stream of water to help his shoulder, Eren ushered him backwards slowly until the water rushed down his skin. Kissing him softly, Eren’s fingers curled over his hip and dragged him flush to his body. Everything he’d missed earlier he was having then. Levi wasn’t about to let something slip by him again, so he tangled his fingers in Eren’s hair and tugged him into the kiss. Deepening it as hastily as Levi wished, Eren took the incentive offered and began to slip a hand down to Levi’s inner thigh. A quiet mewl barely sounded, but the acoustics of the room carried it a bit despite Levi’s attempt to suffocate it into Eren’s passionate kiss.

All it had taken was a spark to ignite the roar in his chest. He loved Eren with everything that has and like hell if he was ever letting him go again. No. Eren was his and in that moment he wanted to cement that thought to himself. It was Levi’s aggression that reared itself first as he twisted to shove Eren’s back against the wall. Taking what he wanted while giving something Eren had rarely seen caused a surprised hum to rumble in Eren’s throat. He was obviously enjoying himself as Levi began to kiss down his jaw, to his throat, and up to his ear. Eren had once had the thought of Levi in captain mode in the showers, and it was proving to be every bit as delectable as he’d imagined. Sure, there were times when Levi had demonstrated his aggression in stealing the first move, but this was something far more primal than anything before it.

Deft hands, sure actions, and labored breath all lead Eren to his conclusion; Levi wasn’t just aggressive, he was desperate. Each action was swift as Levi’s hands roamed down Eren’s stomach, surveying each well known rise and fall of the muscle before biting hard at his throat. Knowing that low growl would sound in response only spurred his actions further. A shiver had run Levi’s spine, but he wanted more. He needed more. Luckily, Eren’s patience had run thin with Levi’s attempt to drive him mad. Reaching to his thighs, Eren quickly lifted him and switched their positions. Flipping the wet hair back from his face as he stared into feral eyes, Levi tucked Eren’s hair behind his ear and tried to focus his attention not on his shoulder but on Eren.

Hooking his ankles to each other around Eren’s hips, he drug himself closer, as close as possible, as Eren stole his breath with a feverish kiss. Giving him what he needed, the rush of skin, the closeness of their bodies, the assured affection he craved; Eren paid attention to each gasp, tremble, and chill. Reducing Levi to the wonderful pile of malleable goop with just a bit of foreplay was always delicious. Just the way he reacted to the slightest touch was elating him.

_ “Eren!~” _ Levi gasped loudly as Eren’s teeth grazed his collarbone. The whine echoed off the walls while Levi’s grip on him tightened. 

The second they heard a door open, Eren purred sensually “Better be quiet, baby, someone might hear you. Wouldn’t want anyone to catch you in such a compromising position, now would we?”

Gritting his teeth, Levi shook his head and whispered softly “No…” 

“Good boy,” Eren teased with a nip of his earlobe. While he obeyed Eren’s direction and chewed on his lip to keep from making any noise as Eren continued in his debaucherous actions. Judging from his fervor, Levi felt as if Eren just didn’t want to stop, but then again he didn’t want him to.

Deciding to have a bit of fun, Levi breathed lowly “I’ll make you a deal.” 

Intrigued, Eren stopped and urged him to continue “Oh? I’m listening.”

“If we win we get to celebrate and if we lose then we’ll find comfort in each other,” Levi offered with a devious smirk.

Eren chuckled “You’re just saying we need have sex after the game.”

“Duh,” Levi purred as he toyed with Eren’s hair “c’mon, what else would I want?”

“Fine by me,” Eren shrugged “but how about we make it a bit more interesting?”

Not sure if he was gonna like this new development, Levi hesitated “Uh, what exactly did you have in mind? How can it be more interesting?”

“Simple,” Eren began “if we win then you’re mine to do with as I please, but should we lose then I’m yours. Whatever you want I’ll do, but the same is true in reverse.”

“Well, we’re gonna win,” Levi retorted smugly “but this sounds like a win-win. What do you want when we win?”

Taking no time to answer, Eren responded “I want you to show me what you want. You’re in charge. Take what you want or tell me what to do. I owe you so much, Levi, and I cannot even begin to make up for it. This is a start.” All he could do was nod in the wake of that declaration. Eren didn’t need to make up for it exactly, but he did want to be as close to him as possible. Feeling the swelter of their mingled breath and twined bodies seemed as if it’d never sate him fully; he always wanted more. It’d never be enough. He wanted Eren with every breath, every passing second, and he hoped it’d never stop. Speaking up after a moment, Eren hummed “Hmm, sounds like our guest has left.” 

Acknowledging that he probably had, Levi gave a curt a nod and returned to their activities. The intensity of the desperate acts were no longer present. His desire to concrete things right then faded; having known it would come later. Replacing the heated smolder came playful kisses and laughs, indulging on the gentle nature of each fluttering kiss on his skin. From sexy in the blink of an eye, Eren always did manage to sway him so easily. In the end he supposed it didn’t matter all that much as he tousled Eren’s hair and laughed as he kissed his neck. Being with Eren no matter the intent, reveling in his touch, and enjoying himself by just being with him in a moment all their own was enough.

Shocking them both, a shrill beep began to sound throughout the locker room. Immediately Eren cursed, carefully and cautiously placed Levi to his feet, and sprinted out of the shower stall. Grabbing his towel, Levi shut off the water and dried his hair as Eren returned with a scowl. Whatever was putting that dour expression on his face had his own forming a slight pout.

Placing a hand to his cheek, Levi cooed “Aww, what’s wrong?”

“My alarm,” he grumbled “I have to get to work. I’m gonna be late.”

Smiling, Levi offered a solution “I’ll escort you so Nanaba doesn’t skin you.”

“What a gallant gentleman!” Eren teased before whisking him back out to the locker room. Thankfully he’d washed off the sweat and he could dress back in his suit before leaving. It was a bit amusing to watch as Eren threw his clothes on all flusteredly. Obviously he was well aware of Nanaba’s wrath and was anxious to skirt that however he could. Still, something about Eren practically rushing out the front door frantically searching his pants pockets for his keys was funny to him. Driving separately meant the entertainment ceased there, but he could just tell by Eren’s driving that he was ready to slide into the library.

By the time they arrived, Eren was buttoning up his shirt’s top button and fast walking into the library. Levi rolled his eyes and jogged momentarily to catch up to his stride. Almost immediately they were met with the fire and fury of Nanaba’s eyes. Crossed arms, tapping foot, and imposing, hawk-like glare focused on Eren, Nanaba was awaiting them fiercely.

“Practice ran over,” Levi grinned “so he’s got a reason.”

Nanaba’s turbulent eyes rolled “Giving your players personal escorts now?”

Knowing he’d take her off guard, Levi shrugged smugly “Only to my boyfriend. The others can have Erwin.”

“Ah, well,” she chided “should I call Erwin then and verify this story?”

Slinking up to her, he nudged her with his shoulder “Why are you giving me a hard time, Nana?”

Eyes rounding in surprise, she jerked away from him “I told you to stop calling me that in public! I’m only screwing with you because, while Eren has just arrived later than normal, your teammates are upstairs. They’ve been here about 10 or 15 minutes now.”

Gesturing to Eren’s foot and hand, Levi sighed “You do know he has three broken toes and a broken finger, correct? I just got out of the hospital not even 2 hours ago, myself.”

“What?!” Nanaba screeched with concern as she placed both hands on his cheeks and began to turn his head. “You should have started with that! I know about Stupid’s toes, but I know he can drive. Are you alright? What happened to you?”

Levi wrestled himself from her grasp and explained “I had some diet and vitamin issues. Low sodium and dehydration induced a seizure. I’m fine now; it happened yesterday. I’ve been cleared. As for Eren, he can drive but he’s not the best in the weight room. Just don’t give him flak on that. I gotta get going.”

She nodded before plopping her hand atop his head “Take care of yourself, bitesize.”

Approaching the odd display, Eren smiled at Levi sweetly “I’ll see you tomorrow then.” 

Breaking free of Nanaba to hug Eren, Levi wrapped his arms around him briefly “Of course.”

Kissing him on the cheek, Eren beamed “Be careful and have a good night at work. I love you.”

Momentarily stunned by the ease of the phrase leaving his lips, Levi took a moment before sighing contentedly “Love you too. Don’t let Hawkeye kill you. I need you alive, ya know.”

After stealing quick peck on the lips Nanaba chastised them “Alright, Lovebirds, get to work!”

Teasing, Levi tossed back with a “Yes, Nana….Love you tooooo.” As he drawled it out, Nanaba waved off the words with a cringe before smiling and shaking her head as she walked off. Before leaving he could barely catch the tail end of Nanaba’s smack to the back of Eren’s head. He couldn’t help but laugh. Eren being saddled with library stocking for his campus job was a bit laughable; no one knew how hard it was working with a woman like Nanaba. She was fun and free spirited once the exterior was cracked. His own experience with the woman had wound up earning him a near mother hen-like figure. She, Erwin, and Mike were likely to be substitute parents for him with how much they babied him for the last couple years. Despite their, at times, overbearing nature, he was thankful for their care and support. 

After everything he and Isabel had been through, there were countless people who’d looked after them. From instructors at their university to his brethren at Oasis, everyone had been there for them. It was a thought he’d had while driving off, a bit early, to the club. When he arrived, however, his attitude quickly reverted to his usual. Urie was already prancing around, jabbering nonstop about the upcoming theme night and if bubblegum pink made his hips appear too wide. Once he heard that topic it took every ounce of sheer willpower to not roll his eyes. Culver and Martine were busy chittering away among themselves and Andrew was sipping a drink already. Leave it to the “family” to already be acting themselves the moment he stepped into the lounge. Of course, due to it being so early, none of them had expected him yet, and the moment they had the atmosphere took a dramatic turn.

Immediately approaching him, Andrew rose from the sofa and clapped him on the shoulder “Are you feeling okay? Didn’t overwork yourself? You’re early.”

“Yeah, I’m alright,” Levi answered “and I worked out enough to feel it. I’m a bit achy, but it’ll be fine. I just wanted to get here already.”

Slipping into their conversation, Culver’s analytical cobalt gaze lingered on Levi “You look like hell under that suit, Levi.”

“Bite me,” Levi snarked “I just got outta the hospital, I had a horrific break up, and I’m pretty sure 75 percent of my blood is _still_ alcohol from failing at growing gills in the shit. I doubt you’d look any better.”

“Now, was that so hard to admit?” Culver scowled. “We were worried sick about you, and you wouldn’t tell us what was wrong. Andrew had to tell us last night. Just what in the hell were you thinking trying to bear the brunt of that by yourself? You know we’re always here for you.”

Sighing, Levi nodded “I know that, but I don’t choose to not burden you all with my fits.”

“Good thing you’re **never** a burden to the people who care about you, Levi,” a familiar voice chimed in as the door shut. “Culver’s right. We were all horrified to hear you landed yourself in the hospital. Working yourself to death has got to stop. Considering I’m in control of your scheduling, I’ve spoken with your coach, and I’ve spoken with Isabel, I’m going to stop your Sunday work and your Tuesdays. You will have a long weekend away from this place beginning today.”

_“What?!”_ Levi cawed in surprise as Ross delivered a blow he didn’t need. “I can’t afford to be out that much.”

Andrew patted his shoulder “I believe you can, actually. Eren told me something one day, but I already knew it. He said you were far too proud to accept anyone’s help; that you inherited your mother’s determination and grit. I knew that from the very beginning, and I know you’ve turned down Ross’, several, offers to give you what you needed to cover your tuition and Isabel’s both. You don’t want to feel indebted to anyone, but I planned to pay for Isabel’s behind your back. That way you couldn’t say I was giving it to you. I was giving it to her. Something I am well within my own bounds to do.”

Floored, Levi snarled “How **_dare_** you! My pride has _nothing_ to do with this. You had absolutely no right to even try. I know you mean well, but do not undermine my ability to take care of my family. That was a promise I made to my mother and you do not have any right to take that from me.”

**“Let him finish,”** Ross snapped harshly “he wasn’t done.” 

“I think you can handle explaining the rest, Ross,” Andrew offered. Shrinking back a moment, Levi turned his attention to Ross. It was a bit frightening when Ross raised his voice, he was typically such a placid, reserved man, but Levi was beyond the scope of curious to know what else this tale was about to tell.

“Don’t waste your breath saying the same thing I was thinking,” Ross snickered before turning to Levi. “You’re my family, Levi, and so is Isabel….apparently in more than one way now, hmmm, Andrew? I got a bit curious before Andrew tried to make the payment. I figured I’d ask how much was left on yours too. I had the inkling of doing it anyway. Imagine my surprise when I hear that your tuition has been paid. Isabel’s has not, however, but someone covered yours. Andrew and I didn’t pay a dime of hers either. We dropped the phone. You can afford your days off, Levi. ”

_ “Who--” _

“They wouldn’t tell me,” Ross replied before Levi could finish “but all I know is that they did so anonymously. I thought I’d tell you before you run yourself into the ground even more, hurt yourself, and then proceed to ignore us and paint on a fake fucking smile when we ask if you’re okay.”

Grumbling, Levi answered “Well, I wasn’t entirely worried about anything during the time. It’s over, and I’d like to get to work before I rip someone’s head off. You know, guys, I was having a pretty goddamn good day before this. Thanks for killing it.”

Ross adjusted his tie and stepped in front of Levi “Look at me. I was not intending to ruin your mood. I’m ecstatic that you’re finally back to your old self again, but if something like this happens again, please, remember that we’re your family. We don’t want to see you in pain. You’re under enough stress as it is, and Andrew told us about what happened with Eren. What he didn’t say was why you were in a good mood. Care to tell? Make us all feel better?”

Sighing, knowing there was nothing to experience but defeat when it came to Ross, Levi nodded “Fine, fine, just stop doing that. Eren and I are back together, and I’m pretty sure I’ve narrowed down the rat on our team. I send out some messages to some old friends at the university, and they’re running down some leads I have. Until I know for sure, there isn’t much I can do to fix this entire shitstorm. I’ve fed a few different people false information about plays to see which ones get picked up, so we’ll see. All I can do now is wait and see who the entire team is gonna try to kill before I can get my paws on him.”

“You really _do_ think there’s a rat?” Andrew questioned.

“No doubt in my fucking mind,” Levi sighed “but we’ll figure it out. I just can’t tell Eren until I’m sure. I don’t know entirely too much about his history with Stohess’ QB, but I know enough to know he wants Eren miserable; he’ll do anything he has to in the end game of things. I don’t like dirty players, and I especially don’t like liars. This has gotten personal. It’s not just a game anymore. He threatened all of you. Sue me for being fucked up over this, but now that I know what really happened nothing will stop me from ruining his life. He tried to take down this club, subsequently, all your livelihoods. I  _ do _ love you. You  _ are _ my family. I appreciate everything each of you has ever done for me; giving me your shifts, your tables, letting me stay here, or crash with you in order to get back to work as soon as possible. You’re one of the big reasons I’ve come this far, but I thought I lost it all when I lost Eren. It utterly destroyed me along with all my coherence and logic. I am sorry for worrying you, but I wasn’t even worried about myself anymore. There was a lot I didn’t care about. I’m not gonna stand here and say anything about my emotional status within my relationship aside from the fact that I love him. Nothing will keep me from it either; certainly not some fucking shithead who thinks he can mess with the people I care about and come out unscathed. Mark my words, I will ruin his life like he tried to ruin mine.”

Pouncing him without warning, Urie knocked him to the floor with a flying hug “Ahh, baby, you are sweet but shithead sometimes. We love you, too, and we worry, you know? Please, let us help you!” Joining in the sudden dogpile of collapsed hosts, Andrew flopped himself into the floor along with Culver and Charlie not far behind. Gladly rolling around in the lounge floor, they all teased and prodded at Levi for his foolish behavior over the week. It was times like that, that he couldn’t stop loving them while being simultaneously frustrated. They were going to wrinkle his suit!! 

Struggling to break free of the massive pile clinging to him, Levi grumbled “Get off'a me you bumbling baboons! You’re creasing my suit!”

With a playful ruffle of his hair, Ross grinned devilishly “Ahaha! We all just love you, and admittedly we even like Eren. He’s not too terrible. If we can help out, let us know. No one threatens my boys or my club. We have to get to work soon, but just letting you know that Darven knows to water down your drinks immensely tonight. Tomorrow you have a game to win, so we’re making you’re not gonna wind up dehydrated and in the hospital again, clear?”

“Crystal,” Levi chirped in response “so why don’t you hurry up and give us our clients. We got work to do. Can’t stew in this awkward air any longer.”

“No shit,” Charlie drawled from the back of the room. After a moment, Ross handed out their areas of the night along with their reservations. It took a while to fall into the routine of it all, due to everyone watching him so closely, but soon enough it fell away to the same old song and dance. What never left his mind during the night was the fact some random person paid thousands of dollars to cover his tuition. Just who in the hell would do something like that? It struck him as beyond odd. Knowing how it was discovered still ate away at him, but he couldn’t exactly stay mad at them considering they didn’t go through with the plan. There was some lingering irritation at their blatant disregard for his own wishes, but in time he’d cool off and allow it to pass. He loved them, he knew their intent, but it was still infuriating.

By the end of the night he was exhausted. His thoughts had run so rampantly through his mind that he knew it needed a rest too. Luckily, driving home allowed for that little bit. Driving home also came with one little bonus that he’d not been expecting. While on the desolate stretch of highway, his phone began to ring. Only one person had the lack of sense to call him so early. 

Pressing the green button on his steering wheel, Levi answered without even looking to the console “Hello, Eren.”

“Hello, baby,” came the smooth response “how was work?”

Attempting to find a way to articulate the night, Levi settled for “Interesting, I guess.”

“Yeah?” Eren questioned softly. “How’s that?”

“Uh,” Levi began “someone paid off my tuition costs and---”

“They did **what?!”** Eren screeched in an attempted whisper. “Who did?”

Levi sighed “I’ve no idea. Ross told me about it. I’m just….who the hell would pay the thousands left on that? Our scholarships only cover half, so there was so much left on that.”

Hearing the huff as he assumably laid down, Eren replied “Hmph, that’s a good question. We can go talk to the registrar and find out who did. They had to do it in person, so it’s a good chance that we can likely figure it out. Don’t let it get to you too much. Aside from that bomb, how’d it go?”

“You’re right,” Levi admitted with his smile returned “it was alright. I got knocked to the ground in the lounge from everyone happy I’m alright. Andrew let loose the whole story, but at least Ross doesn’t want to kill you.”

Breathing a sigh of relief, Eren snickered “Well, thankfully I’d chatted with him. I definitely didn’t want him to be angry with me.”

“For sure. Urie was also asking if bubblegum short shorts made him look wide in the hips, to which we all laughed at and never gave him a straight answer,” Levi recanted.

“Haha, damn that Urie,” Eren chuckled “he’s something else. Was that for the theme night?”

Rolling his eyes a bit playfully at the fact he’d remembered, Levi affirmed “It was. It’s Thanksgiving weekend, ya know.”

“What more is there to be thankful for than beauty in boxers?” Eren teased. 

“Oh, _ha ha,_ ” Levi groaned “so how was work with Nanaba?”

It was Eren’s turn to groan “It was, uh, work. She kept harping on me even after her coffee, which is unusual. She typically leaves me alone, but you were what she was screwing with me for. I didn’t know you and her were close.”

Knowing he’d never brought it before, Levi informed “We are. I used to stay in the library so long that she’d get worried about me and check in. When she found out I was on the football team, taking so many classes, and working two jobs after mom died, she practically babied me. She’d bring me tea, coffee, sit with me, chase down my books, listen to me rant, and so much more. Mike, Erwin, Hanji, and her are all great friends. It’s like a giant family with them, and Nanaba is the mother hen of the flock. She can be a bit….tense at times but she’s fun, bright, and energetic. She’s a great person; I love her to death.”

“And now I know why she threatened to push me into a wood chipper,” Eren grumbled “but it’s good that you had a good support system. So, when you get home be sure to shower and get some rest. You have a game to win tomorrow.”

“Gee, _thanks,”_ Levi droned “I’ll be sure to do my usual routine. It is going to be in Jinae, so Marco’s likely to be incredibly amped up. Get ready for that one haha. Anyhow, you have to be there too. You need to get to bed.”

Scoffing, Eren replied “Humpf, you trying to get rid of me?”

“Yes,” he chirped “so you can get some rest. You’re going to need it, you know.”

Voice slipping into something enticingly low, Eren hummed “Mmm, talk dirty to me.”

“Oh, hush,” Levi mumbled “I did not mean for sex….though I suppose it does apply.”

“Mhmm, it does, but I’ll obey your command, Captain,” Eren yawned “because I am starting to get sleepy. Please be careful driving home.”

“Always am, love,” Levi answered softly “so get some sleep.”

Grumbling, Eren replied “Okay, okay, goodnight, Levi. See you tomorrow. I love you.”

“Love you too, goodnight, Eren,” Levi spoke in a hushed whisper before ending the call. That was still an odd thing to say. Some part of him was bubbly and giddy but a bit nervous every single time he had to say it. Though it was as simple as breathing, he couldn’t help that it was so new. Despite everything they’d been through as of late, nothing had changed in his heart. He loved Eren, but perhaps he loved him a little more knowing just what he’d attempted to bear on his own all in the name of doing what was right for the people he cared about. After it all, he admired Eren’s strength and tenacity beyond measure. It even seemed that he still felt that constriction of his chest and that knotting feeling in his stomach when Eren’s voice deepened to that husky, alluring tone. 

Would he ever stop being so enraptured or easily affected by Eren? Well, he certainly hoped not. As far as Levi was concerned, Brandon McNabe might have done what was best for them; showing them their weakness would only allow them to fortify it. The strongest bonds were forged by the fires of adversity and tempered by resolve. By tearing them apart, Brandon McNabe had sealed his own fate and secured theirs. 


	50. Chapter 50

Waking the next day around mid-afternoon, Levi had to say that he’d definitely obeyed Eren’s desire of rest. He’d slept nearly nine hours and felt energized to begin the day. There were a couple of hours until the game would start, but it was going to take about two hours to reach the heart of Jinae. There were times when he really rather hated playing away games and this was one. Driving for so long through the middle of bumfuck nowhere really downed his mood. Typically by the time he left the house he was reared up and ready to go, but taking so long to arrive at his destination generally deflated the hyped mood he’d worked to achieve. It wasn’t to say that he wasn’t typically excited for a game, but the waiting dulled his edge.

At least the one good thing about being up early was that he’d be able to get some other things done. Some cleaning needed to be done in his room, a shower would ease the stiffness in his shoulder, he could stretch a bit, get a pre-game workout in, and even eat a little something. His list began with gathering up some suits for dry cleaning before showering and then doing some stretches in his room. When he descended the stairs, however, he immediately had to roll his eyes. Leave it to Isabel to invite Andrew over; he was sitting on the sofa patiently waiting on Isabel to finish flipping through various channels and settle on something. Joke was on him, Isabel changed channels like she changed clothes on a Saturday night: frequently. 

Paying them no mind, Levi simply breezed past them into the kitchen. Deciding to grab a bottle of water and fix something quick, Levi focused his mind on eating instead of the sweet nothings being whispered in the front room. An involuntary shudder wracked him as he even briefly caught the two of them being cuddly. It was still a bit difficult to adjust to considering he’d never assumed their friendship would blossom into this. He supposed there could be worse men dating his baby sister, but did it have to be someone he was so close to? Whatever made her happy, he’d suffer through his own feelings of awkward as he watched them together. If he separated the thought of Isabel being his sister, and Andrew being a complete lech, then he did have to admit that they at least made for a cute couple.

While he was cooking, he figured they’d already eaten and thus they’d not bothered him. Eating in peace was a nice change of things, but the second he’d cut into the fresh pineapple on the counter it was if he’d turned on an electric can opener around cats. Isabel slinked into the kitchen and began to steal cubes of the fruit as he sliced it. Rolling his eyes, knowing full well that he wasn’t going to eat the entire thing in a sitting, Levi shovelled all the fruit into a bowl. Smacking her grubby hands away from it, Levi ushered her out of the kitchen so that he could add in some other fruit and they could all enjoy the snack. It took him a minute to peruse the fridge and find something that would compliment the natural acidity in the pineapple, but he worked things out and moved into the living room with fruit medley in hand.

No one said much of anything during the time they were all together. Levi just wanted his snack and then had to run out and hang up his suits in the jeep. He wasn’t exactly there to infringe on their relaxing afternoon. Before he knew it, however, he had to do exactly that. After an hour it was time to get ready for the game and that included Isabel. She had more things to perfect than he did, but at least she had enough time to do so. Getting ready for himself consisted of packing his game bag and getting dressed in whatever he planned on wearing after the game. 

“Levi!” Isabel called from downstairs as he finished up packing his bag. “Can you help me?” 

Jogging downstairs with his bag slung over his shoulder, Levi smiled “Sure; hair?”

She nodded “Yes, please!”

“Alright,” he chuckled “lead the way. How do you want it done?” As he followed her to the bedroom, hearing that she wanted a high ponytail, braids integrated on the right side, with a bump at the front, Levi graciously set to doing her hair. Isabel sat patiently as he began to work away on getting her vision implemented. Fiddling with her lipstick as Levi worked, Isabel began to continue her beauty regime. He had to make sure she paused and placed his hand above her eyes while he sprayed a gentle mist of hairspray to shield her from the chemicals. Within 20 minutes or so he’d finished up her hair and given her the time to complete her makeup.

Once it was finished, Isabel leapt up and hugged him “Oh, it’s fantastic!! Thank you!!”

“Not a problem at all,” Levi grinned before ushering her out the door “but we need to get going.” Isabel gave him a nod, grabbed her bag, and lead the way back into the front room. Andrew’s eyes raked over her languidly as if to take in every inch of her. Stepping over to him with rolling eyes, Levi placed his hand beneath Andrew’s chin “Pick up your jaw from the floor. That’s still my sister you’re staring at like that.”

Shaking his head, Andrew apologized “Sorry, L, but I can’t help it. Isabel, you look beautiful.”

“I know,” she teased before slipping up to his side “but thank you. Are you _sure_ you want to ride with us? The drive out to Jinae is a long one and you need to be prepared when it comes to Levi on game day. You sure you can handle it?”

With a scoff, he playfully sent a slap to Levi’s arm “I taught him how to flirt with strangers for money and then had to watch him fail at it. I can handle anything Levi does.”

“Aww, sure you can, honey,” Isabel grimaced before whispering under her breath _“poor bastard.”_ Confusion knit Andrew’s brows as he lagged behind Isabel. To be quite fair, Isabel had been right. When Levi was driving before a game, his music was loud, he was singing, and no one was going to bring him down. There was no care nor caution to be had when he got into the jeep. Andrew was stuck in the backseat with the bags while Isabel climbed up front with him. For a bit of a laugh, Levi turned up the bass in the speakers to ensure the door panels vibrated with the beat of his music. Carpooling with Levi to the game was going to be an experience Andrew would never forget.

Two hours later, Levi made sure to park on the visitor’s side as he dropped off Andrew and instructed him to find Eren before the game started. He had to admit that Andrew was likely to return instead of ride with Jean. During the drive he’d been belting out the songs just as awfully as Levi had and even wound up telling them to turn it up. Maybe he should have expected that from Jean’s brother, but nonetheless they’d made it there. Isabel gave him a kiss on the cheek for good luck as he departed and made for the locker room. He was on his own and ready to break into the locker room; ready to get his blood pumping and his feet on the green.

Inside the locker room the atmosphere was high, fun, and mostly full of excitement. The air around them crackled and sparked with the laden anticipation rising in their blood. Marco’s music was playing, volume echoing off the rich, burnt sienna walls, and everyone appeared to be dressing rather quickly. Much to his surprise, as he made it over to his locker someone was waiting on him with a tape roll in hand. Eren’s brilliant smile was exactly what he needed to see first thing. Gladly, he slinked up to the locker and dropped his bag at their feet. He wasted no time getting dressed and even received a little bit of help from Eren. After taping his shoulder, Eren tied the front of his pads and pulled his jersey down atop it.

Kissing his temple, Eren whispered “Kick their ass.”

“Would I do anything less?” Levi retorted smugly.

_ “Never,”  _ Eren replied.

Levi grinned “Good. Oh, and Andrew’s here. Be sure to find him, likely in front of center, and direct him to sit closer since he’s with the team.”

“Alright, can do,” Eren nodded “so you ready?”

“Fuck yeah,” Levi beamed proudly. 

Gesturing as Marco took the floor by stepping up onto the bench, Eren softly spoke “Good, because it’s time.” Capturing everyone’s attention, Marco began to give the game rallying speech as Levi urged him to continue. It was only fair that Marco be the one to give it with how ready he was to be on the field. Levi knew that his connections to the opposing team were still strong, he was still very good friends with a couple members, so having him lead the charge was the best thing. He could see his burning passion with every word spoken, and even Erwin didn’t so much as speak when he entered the room. There was no need to say anything more.

Out on the field, Levi opted to bring Marco and Ymir with him to the coin toss. Both of them were all smiles as they stood on either side of him while strolling to the 50 yard line. Unfortunately their smiles weren’t enough to call the correct side of the coin, and they got a little smack talk from an old friend. Being told they were as likely to win as they won the coin toss, however, sparked a fire under their asses they’d have been better off not fanning. They all wanted to win, but it took no genius to see that Marco and Ymir wanted it more. Because the game’s location, they both had friends on and off the field watching them as they played. It was a bit of pressure to prove they’d made the right choice, but they planned on sinking their teeth into the jackals and not giving so much as a single yard.

Their defensive line seemed to have gotten that message. Levi sat on the bench, Eren at his side, while they watched the beginnings of the game. While they watched on Levi took note of the weaknesses in their defense in order to fortify them. Having a conversation with Mike and Armin about where they needed to improve took up the majority of their time on the sidelines. Time had flown by too quickly; much faster than he’d prefered. Before he knew it the time came to run out onto the field, Levi was as quick to grab his helmet as Eren was to grab a good luck kiss. A smile spread on his lips during the quick connection, and the second after he was rushing onto the field invigorated and ready to win. 

Out on the field, Levi called a play that would ultimately lead to Armin running most of the yardage. He wanted the target away from Marco and Ymir for the time being. They had time to run out on the clock. As far as he was concerned Jinae was about as much as a threat as a Cheerio thrown at the back of his head. There wasn’t anything he was worried about when it came to running to the ball, but this first moment of seeing the defense would cement it. He needed to test them a bit, and to do that he was going to make sure they played around a bit on the field.

Darting the ball from runner to runner succeeded in gathering that the defensive line of Jinae had more holes than swiss cheese. With a defense as shitty as theirs, it was going to come down to a point battle with the offensive lines. Just as he’d promised, Marco was able to score the first points of the game. A smile spread across his lips and their cheering only lasted for a bit before the game continued. Ultimately, the quarters felt as if they dragged on. Jinae was able to match their score in the second quarter and they managed to reclaim the lead with Ymir’s running not long after. The rest of the game remained scoreless; leading Trost to the win of the night.

Nothing was quite as exciting as watching Ymir and Marco be the two who scored the points for the night. It’d been part of his plan, but plans on the football field don’t always agree. Cheers were abundant, but what really got Levi was seeing Marco and Ymir’s parents barreling down to the field. If there was one other couple who’d practically adopted him, it was the Bodts. At the bench, Levi led Eren over to the fence where he met Marco, Jean, and Ymir. Marco’s arm was wrapped around Jean’s back as he was talking to his parents. There was no guessing how Marco was so tall when his father came into the picture. 

Dressed in his typical plaid long sleeve button down and a pair of worn blue jeans, he looked every part Jinae. At a towering height of 6’6, broad, well muscled, and perfectly tanned skin, Michael Bodt was a man no one wanted to cross. His striking golden eyes, perfectly styled mocha waves, masculine features, and thin lips gave him a far more menacing appearance than he truly was. At his side was a beautiful woman dressed in a turtleneck sweater dress with a pair of black suede boots. Sofia Bodt, however, was quite the opposite of her husband. Her delicate frame, soft chocolate eyes, waist length umber hair, and a petite height of only 5’4 led most to the conclusion she was sweeter than sugar at first sight. It always gave him a laugh at how Ymir may have looked like her father and Marco his mother, but the two took the opposite parent’s personality.

“Levi!!” Boomed Michael as he approached before bending to tighten his arms around him. “Great job!! Ya doin’ so well!!”

Rapsing, Levi fought for his breath “Thank you, Michael, but, please, _ dear god  _ put me down!”

“Sorry,” he apologized as he dropped him and smacked him on the back “you alright?”

“Oh, he’ll be fine,” Sofia snickered “hmm, darling? Just a little love tap. Speaking of love taps.” Reaching over to smack Marco on the back of the head she tossed a fierce stare to Jean “You forgot to introduce us to the boy you kissed on television.”

Clearing his throat beneath his mother’s scrutinous glare, Marco gestured to Jean “Sofia and Michael Bodt, this is Jean Kirschtein, my boyfriend.”

“Hmm. This one? Ya  _ sure _ you want this one? Looks a bit scrawny to me. Needs to be fed,” Michael grumbled. Eyes narrowing, Michael stepped directly in front of Jean and leaned down. For a moment he could sense the fear on Jean’s face before Michael smiled “Ya like food right? How about we all go eat?!”

Reigning in her husband, Sofia sighed and shoved him out of the way “Pleasure to meet you dear. We’ve heard only good things about you. Excuse Michael, he’s just hungry.”

Shrugging, Michael bellowed “Haha! Can’t help it. You ate all the popcorn.”

Finding his voice, Jean smiled “I see. It’s nice to meet you both. As much as you’ve heard of me, be assured I’ve heard more about you from Marco and Ymir both. Levi left me outta the circle though.”

Levi snickered “Ah, come on, Jean. I couldn’t ruin the surprise.”

Deciding to turn the situation, Ymir spoke “Yeah, about surprises, dad has something to ask you, Jean.”

Warm smile on his lips contorting into a sneer, Michael spat at the ground “Yugh, that father o’ yers is real piece of work. I heard all about this debacle, and it disgusts me. Men like that...cowards, rodents---” As he continued, the vein in his throat began to enlarge, his skin heated, and his teeth grit. For anyone who knew the man, they knew he was about to unleash a storm of R-rated lashes.

_ “Honey,” _ Sofia offered softly, brushing her fingertips across his forearm. Turning to Jean, Sofia sighed “He just doesn’t like those men. We’ve removed our business from your father’s firm, but it seems as though we’ve been a little short staffed lately with all the paperwork now on us. Would you happen to be free to come work for us in the shop? I could use a receptionist to help me with the computers, files, and things.”

Blinking back his surprise, Jean found himself too .stunned to respond too coherently “I….uh, that’s…isn’t it a _ family  _ thing?”

Smacking Jean on the back, pitching him forward easily, Michael beamed “You are family, boy. Get’cha head outta your ass. You start Sunday. Marco can bring you. Then you can celebrate your win with us too, or we could go out to Starlight, that diner by the distillery, tonight.”

Cringing at the thought, Marco stopped the train of thought “Oh hell naw. I ain’t going anywhere  _ near _ that place. You know I hate it there. Everything tastes like egg and onion; the air, the pie, even the silverware if you just run in there and lick it.” 

Holding back a laugh, Levi placed a hand on Marco’s shoulder “Hah, really? Considering we ate there a lot back when we hit up Shootin’ Stripes. Can’t be that bad.”

Glaring, Marco smirked and turned to his mother “Levi has a boyfriend!”

Swallowing hard, it was Levi’s turn to cringe as Sofia arched a perfectly sculpted brow and sauntered over to him “Does he? And we aren’t allowed to know? Levi, baby, you’re family. Where is he?”

Finally chiming in from the back, Eren waved a hand “Right here.”

“Also on the team,” she muttered as her gazed raked over him “decent height, not bad a build, needs some work, gorgeous face….not bad appearance wise but clearly accident prone. What about the rest of him?  Ymir, what’s the general consensus on this one?”

While Eren scowled at the appraisal, Ymir shot him a crooked grin “Eren Jaeger, our replacement tail back with decent talent, a big mouth, a hot temper, but not too terrible over all. He makes Levi a little less grouchy; in fact, I’d venture to go as far as saying that Eren has turned out little cactus into a giant fucking puppy. Watching him near swoon every five seconds is hilarious. His face goes all red and he gets  _ so _ defens--”

**“Ymir!”** Levi chastised as his face broke out in a furious flush. “You will shut your mouth if you know what is good for you.”

Breaking in, Eren placed a hand on Levi’s cheek “She’s right, but I kinda like it. Calm down, okay? They’re just teasing.” Offering out his hand, Eren managed a charismatic beam “It’s great to meet you both. I’d only heard a little bit about you. I see where the twins get their personalities.”

Michael grabbed Eren by the collar as he leaned down “I’ma tell you somethin’, boy, I so much as hear that you messed with Levi and I’ll gut ya my-damn-self. Jean, I don’t need to threaten. Sophia will handle him. I make myself clear?”

Straightening up, Eren nodded “Yes, sir.”

“Good,” he grinned “so where are we going tonight?”

“Well,  _ we’re _ headed to the locker room and then I’m having a party at the house,” Marco announced “we can get together Sunday afternoon or somethin’. I love y’all, but we’ve been out here too long. The stars of the game can’t miss the shenanigans. See you guys later.” 

As Marco kissed his mother’s cheek she placed a hand on his chest “Okay, make sure to call. We’ll see you, Ymir, Krista, and Jean then. Levi, please take care of yourself. I worry about you too, ya know.”

“Yes ma’am, I know,” Levi nodded “you guys have a safe ride back. Thanks for coming out. It’s always good to see you two.” While Marco, Ymir, and Jean finished up their goodbyes Levi and Eren headed back to the locker room. Eren had appeared more than a bit surprised by the events of the night.

On the walk to the locker room, Eren groaned “How much family do you have?! I thought that fucking grizzly bear of a man was going to _murder_ me.”

“Michael’s a teddy bear compared to Sofia,” Levi informed him “so you were pretty safe. Marco has been one of my best friends for a long time, so they were really close to me for a while. Because of them I got to pay off some of my debt. I worked for Venom Five right after coming back to Trost. It was a hell of a drive though, so I had to quit. It’ll be funny to see how Jean can handle it, honestly. I had the job Sofia offered him, and it’s not easy. Sofia is a bit like Ymir, all piss and vinegar but looks sweet like Marco, while Marco takes after Michael though Ymir looks more like him.”

Eren shook his head “Damn, you think Jean can handle it though? Those two sound like pretty intimidating people to work with.”

Levi smiled “Jean can do anything he puts his mind to, but it sounds like we have Fifth Quarter tonight. Do you want to go?”

Stopping in his tracks just before the locker room, Eren pressed a kiss to Levi’s lips “Oh, hell yeah. I got something in mind.”

_“Can’t wait,”_ Levi answered lowly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diner joke: Theo Von's take on Denny's. Also, true as hell.


End file.
